The Prince's Bodyguard
by Nature9000
Summary: When Trina rescues Cat and Sikowitz's nephew from a mugging after a late night at the gym, she is quickly informed by her father that not only did she foil an attempted assassination, the prince of a war-torn country is now requesting her as his bodyguard. Reluctantly she takes the job of protecting a prince in hiding, but this assignment may be much more than she expects.
1. Assignment

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This takes place around the time of Season 1's end. Actually, the initial night in question is the night of the sleepover at Sikowitz's episode. I have a lot of work to do on this one, so read it and enjoy but also bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Assignment)

Sweat flicked from Trina's brow and her cheeks puffed with each breath she took as she beat the punching bag in front of her with every bit of strength. It was late at night, in the early summer of 2011, and she was getting some last minute practice in on her martial arts training.

At eighteen, she was getting ready for college, and wanted to join the prestigious martial arts club at her university of choice. She had to be in tip top shape, however, and tonight was a good night to practice since her sister was out with her friends at some party with Mr. Sikowitz and her parents wanted to be alone at home for a while.

The gym was on the outer end of Los Angeles. It was small and quiet, providing just enough space for her to focus. There was a movie theater nearby, so she did have to deal with people coming in once in a while before or after a movie started.

Dust flew off the brown bag as her fist slammed into it, pushing it forward. The chains holding the back creaked and turned. Trina narrowed her eyes and twisted her body, shouting loud as her leg flew into the side of the bag. She clenched her fist and raised her leg as the bag swung back in her direction, then with a shout, she kicked forward and struck the bag multiple times with swift kicks.

She hopped backwards and yanked a water bottle from a nearby work bench, opening it up and guzzling down half the drink. Her skill had been increasing lately, which was evidenced when she thought back to having taken down Tori's three guy friends easily one night. That night was a night of vulnerability for her, but she went with her strength and rose out on top.

Picking up a towel from the same bench, Trina pat her face and neck dry and looked towards the door of the gym. The receptionist was busy reading a book and chewing on gum, and probably wondering when she was going to leave. "How much longer until close?" Trina asked in a huff. The girl at the desk looked up from the book and poked a finger at the clock.

"'Bout twenty minutes."

"Okay, thanks." She'd been there for several hours and was getting exhausted. As much as she wanted to practice more, she didn't want to annoy the receptionist.

It was funny, this side of her. She didn't care for people to see it so much, because this martial arts was something that was hers to own. Nobody could tear her down for it, and she didn't want to give people the chance.

She knew how she carried herself, she knew she came across crazy and obsessive to people. Trina knew she could be a diva at times, and she was working on getting away from that image. At the same time, she liked keeping the image up because it meant people wouldn't see the toughness that she hid beneath those flashy dresses and obsessive attitude.

It all went back to something a teacher told her long ago: "Let only those you trust completely see who you truly are, but even then, be careful not to leave yourself exposed lest people learn how to read you."

Trina walked outside the gym, wiping the sweat from her brow. She adjusted her purple sports bra and swung her arms through the air. With a sigh, she looked towards the movie theater across the street and raised her eyebrows at a couple of people walking out.

One of the people was a familiar redheaded girl, latched onto the arm of a man that was looking over his shoulder as if he were uncomfortable. "Cat," she breathed, "I thought you were with Tori and the others." She started across the street and began to follow the pair, unsure why she was bothering.

There was a strange feeling in her gut that something wasn't right. Cat was bouncing her head and laughing wildly, but the man she was attached to wasn't paying attention to her in the slightest. He was tall, a bit muscular, had short and soft brown hair. "I can't believe my friends never showed," the man replied, "Maybe we should head back to Uncle."

"Why?" Cat pursed her lips and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "We're having so much fun, let's go have dinner." The man started to pull away, sighing heavily as Cat continued to fawn over him.

Trina started to say something, but held back so she could continue to watch out of curiosity. "I'll be honest, I like a little space."

"It's okay Jason, I won't bite."

Trina narrowed her eyes and looked around slowly as she followed them into an alleyway. She moved into the shadows, tilting her head as Cat stopped Jason in the center. The redhead grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes with a bright smile. "I've had so much fun tonight, Jason! I'm glad we've met!" Jason furrowed his brow and a nervous smile grew on his lips.

"Um sure. It's been good."

Trina moved her eyes to the side, humming gently as she studied the shadows. There was an eerie calm in the air, and she was sure she heard some sort of scraping noise from nearby. "Okay," she whispered to herself, "Something isn't right here. Cat shouldn't be stopping here with this guy, it's weird." She wanted to step out and see what was going on, to remind Cat of where exactly she was, but didn't want to interrupt the girl on her date.

"I really like you, Jason. I know your uncle's like our teacher and all, but I'd like to go out with you again."

"I don't know…tonight was okay, but-"

Just then the scraping noise Trina had been hearing grew louder, and a man's voice echoed into the air. "Put your hands into the air, both of you!" Her eyes darted to the right and she saw three men approaching the pair. Cat shrieked and Jason froze on the spot as the shorter man in the front aimed a gun towards them.

The other two didn't appear to have a weapons, but Trina wasn't sure of anything. Cat spun behind Jason, clutching his arm firmly and burying her head into his back.

Trina's heart stopped and she tried to run the possible scenarios in her mind. The leader had the gun, the two with him she figured she could deal with. "Move it," shouted the gunman. He motioned to Cat, and pointed to the wall. "Back against that wall, bitch."

"But-"

"Now!" Cat whimpered and ran over to the wall, her body trembled like a leaf in the wind. Jason stood in the center, his hands raised at his shoulder and his eyes darting nervously between the three men. "Alright. Your turn."

Trina slipped into a shadow on the other side of the alley, then moved silently along the wall. Her eyes remained fixated on the gunman, her nostrils flared and the folds along her nose creased.

Cat was her sister's friend, so she couldn't let something happen to her. Trina fell back onto some of the things her father had been teaching her, and things she knew she would learn in police academy when she joined. The first thing to do was to overtake the one with the power-and disable his power.

Thinking fast, she leapt out from the shadows. Her wrists locked at her waist and her right leg rose high into the air. The gunman looked at her, stunned and frozen in place. "Who the fuck are you?" She brought her leg down, crashing it into his arm and forcing him to drop the gun. "Shit!" The man jerked back, grabbing his wrist and sucking in air through his teeth.

Cat gasped loudly, throwing her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god. Trina!" Without hesitation, she kicked the gun away from the group. Her eyes focused on the man's stomach and she thrust her fist forward, striking him in the sternum.

The man staggered back, crying out in pain. One of the two behind him lunged forward, swinging a fist at her. She ducked low and raised her forearm to deflect the swing. She struck the man's back with her elbow, causing him to double over. Next, her knee shot up and crashed into his jaw.

"That's for threatening my sister's friend." She grabbed the man's hair and yanked him forward, releasing in the center of her arc, and watching as he crashed into the third man. She threw her eyes over her shoulder and glared at the leader. He was laying prone on the ground, groaning and cursing. "Stay on the ground if you know what's good for you."

Trina called the police and waited for them to arrive and take the men away. She was proud to have stopped what looked to be the makings of a mugging. Cat ran up to her afterwards, throwing her arms around her and sobbing.

"Oh thank god you showed up when you did, Trina! I don't know what would have happened." Trina flashed a smile and pat the girl on the back. She didn't care much for Cat or the others, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try and support or comfort them in tragedy. "You were so brave, I didn't know you could fight."

She brushed her hair gently over her shoulders and inhaled. "I've been into martial arts since I was a kid. Plus, you're one of my sister's friends, so I wasn't going to let something happen if I saw something going on." She wasn't sure what took place exactly, whether it was a mugging or something else. Her eyes travelled to the man talking with one of the officers. "So who's that guy? New guy you're dating?"

Cat turned her head and nodded. "That's Jason, he's Mr. Sikowitz's nephew. I'm not sure he's very interested in me since he's been distracted this whole night."

"Ah." As the officer walked away, Trina approached the man and crossed her arms. "You okay?" Jason looked at her with arched eyebrows and a growing smile. She was just checking in as he was also involved. "I see you're dating Cat."

"Not really, I mean she basically dragged me out of my uncle's home. We were supposed to meet with some friends of mine, but they never showed up." Jason ran his hand over the back of his neck and started to chuckle. "I confess, I don't know this area too well. Not from around here."

"You're not?" She raised her eyebrows and looked back at Cat. "It's a dangerous city. What about your friends, Jason? It is 'Jason', right?" The man nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"I met them recently." She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head from side to side. "They seemed decent enough."

"Okay. As long as you're both safe." Trina turned around and gestured for Cat to come closer. The bubbly redhead moved over in a hurry. "How about you two go to my place and wait for my sister to finish that thing you're doing?" Cat smiled gently and nodded.

Trina wanted to keep an eye on Cat so she could make sure the girl was alright. A mugging just took place and the redhead wasn't reacting as much as most might.

Jason walked with them, scratching his chin as Trina walked in the front. Her back was straight and her arms swung with each step she made, her hands closed tight and fierce glare scanned the area. "This area in particular is more dangerous at night," Trina remarked, "You need to be careful out here."

"Do you come out here very often?" Jason inquired. "Also, I don't believe I got your name."

"Katrina. Trina for short." She looked back with a simple smile, nodding her head. "Trina Vega." Jason's eyebrows rose and his lips formed an oval.

"Ah, like the Captain of your police force? Captain Vega." Trina started to smirk as Cat answered that Captain Vega was Trina's father. "He knows my uncle fairly well."

Trina shrugged. "He's a decent guy." She stopped in front of her car and looked at Cat. "Did you bring your car? Either of you?" It wasn't that far from Sikowitz's home, so there was a good chance they walked-but even she wouldn't walk in this part of town.

"We walked," Cat replied, "Wanted to enjoy the scenery." Trina raised a hand to her forehead and proceeded to unlock the car.

"Great. Get in, then."

Jason entered the front passenger side and Cat got in the back. "How long have you studied combat arts, Trina?" Jason looked at her curiously, watching as she started up the car and shifted the gear into drive.

"Since I was a kid. Dad tried to teach me all these things." David would take her to the range, and even when she was younger, they'd go out to her grandparents' farm and she'd learn to shoot. "Learned to shoot when I was six. Gramps would take me hunting with Dad."

"Intriguing."

Cat threw her hands to her head, gasping aloud. "How come no one knows how good of a fighter you are!" Trina's eyes drifted to the rearview. She blinked slowly and shrugged.

"No one asked? I'm still learning."

Jason hummed. "No matter how proficient someone becomes at something, there's always a chance to learn more." Trina rolled her head to the right, then the left, sighing heavily.

"True."

Cat's arms folded across her chest, and her eyebrows sank down. "The way you portray yourself is a little different, Trina…you're always acting like a diva." Trina threw her head back with a laugh. She came to a stoplight and turned her head over her shoulder.

"Not all of that is an act; but at the same time, a lot of it is. If you show who you are all the time, then you're an open book with no secrets. I don't want people to think that I can fight. I emerge from the shadows, springing into action when no one expects me."

"So you're tougher than you seem?"

"Maybe." Trina started up the car and fell silent as she drove into her neighborhood. It wasn't so simple as what Cat was thinking, but there was nothing she needed or wanted Cat knowing about.

When it was around people she didn't like, when it was around those she didn't trust, she would paint an image of herself that she wanted them to see. She still loved flashy dresses, but she wasn't so materialistic as she had a spending addiction.

To Tori's friends, she was a crazy and materialistic diva that was obsessed with fame. To Tori, she knew Trina just saw her as wanting to be involved in whatever it was she was doing and knew that her older sister just liked buying new things and eating out at places she couldn't afford.

For Trina, it wasn't so much wanting to be involved in Tori's life; she didn't like her sister's friends and would put herself in their presence as often as she could. She didn't want to appear overprotective, so she put on an act to make them thing she was obsessively trying to be famous.

"It's a little more complicated than you think," Trina said finally. They pulled into the driveway and she exited the vehicle first. Cat stepped up next to her, narrowing her eyes and curling a finger over her lip.

"How complicated?"

"I've said more than I care to." Once they were inside the house, Trina could relax. Robbie was already there, surprisingly, but that was fine. Since he was there, he could provide conversation for Cat and her date.

Trina made her way up the stairs and stood at the top, grasping the handrails firmly as she stared down at the group. Her chest heaved and her eyes slanted as David approached her from down the hall. "How was the gym?" He asked.

"It was alright. Stopped Cat from getting herself killed, though."

David raised his eyebrow and leaned back. "That was you? My officers said some girl stopped a mugging."

"I couldn't just let them hurt Cat." Trina rolled her eyes and started down the hallway. "Heaven forbid what Tori and her friends would say if something happened and they knew I could have done something."

"It was dangerous."

"I know." Once she was in her bedroom, she locked the door behind her and started to get ready for bed. She stood with her back turned towards the vanity mirror and desk propped up against the wall facing the foot of her bed. Her fingers grasped the bottom of her shirt and she started to pull it upwards.

Her narrow eyes spilled over her shoulder, slating further as her shirt lifted above two round and pinkish scars on her upper back, just between her shoulder blades.

The next morning, Trina awoke to a vivid dream. One that could have doubled as a memory, it felt so real. Her entire body was covered in a hot sweat as she recalled the fire in the dream.

A young girl, clutching a smaller child, and a dark figure standing above them.

Trina shook her head slowly and looked down at her scarred feet. With a sigh, she pulled socks over them and started to dress herself. The clock on her wall showed ten minutes after noon, so with an annoyed grunt, she left her room.

As she made her way down the stairs, she heard the chatter of Tori's friends. Trina stopped on the third step from the ground and folded her hands around the railing. "I can't believe he let you stay all night," Robbie said with a laugh, "You and Beck both?"

Jade hissed at them, throwing her finger out. "I'm not happy about this." Beck pushed his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "Seriously, I'm not."

"Nothing happened," he replied. "Jesus Jade, I swear you can't stop being paranoid for one minute!"

Trina walked past the group, hoping they'd just ignore her. When she heard Cat shout, a chill ran through her body. "There she is! Guys, you should have seen Trina last night!" Trina grabbed a peach from the fruit bowl on the counter and bit into it slowly. "She was so heroic."

Tori spun around, looking at Trina with wide eyes. "Cat told us you stopped a mugging." Trina started to say something, but was cut off by Jade heckling her.

"I can't picture your drama queen sister stopping any kind of mugging." Jade nudged Cat swiftly. "Are you sure it was her? You did just experience a trauma."

"It was. She was all tough and everything."

"I did what was needed." Trina turned around and saw her father leaning in the doorway of his office. His arms were crossed and his eyes were fixated on her. "Hey Dad." David smiled and uncrossed her arms.

"Trina." He motioned for her to follow him. "Would you come here, please?" Trina made her way to him, ignoring Tori's friends as they joked about her being in some sort of trouble.

He shut the door behind her and moved towards his desk. "What's this about, Dad?"

"Last night." She rolled her eyes and sat in the leather chair across from him. She was prepared for a lecture about how she could have gotten herself killed. Part of her cared, but overall, she had to act. "Do you have any idea who that man was that was with your sister's friend?"

"Just some guy, I figure."

David leaned back, crossing his arms and pacing around the desk. "No, Trina, he's not just 'some guy'." David stood in front of her and leaned his waist against the edge of his desk. His gaze was sharp and his mouth was twisted into a frown. "There's a country that rests above Ireland and the United Kingdom, settled by Celts several hundred years ago." Trina blinked twice and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Okay, and?"

"It's the country of Vander." Trina pursed her lips and pulled her eyebrows together.

"Interesting name."

"Yes well…" David took a deep breath. "Vander is a monarchy. A dynastic monarch, the same family has ruled for nearly two hundred years." She wasn't sure she liked where this was heading, because there would be no reason for her dad to talk about some kingdom on a little known country far away. "Recently this family has fallen under attack, the king has been assassinated and the Queen has sent her son in hiding. The entire country is in a state of civil war, which the Queen is trying to bring an end to."

"What's the point of all this?"

"The man you just rescued last night was Prince Jason of Vander, next in line to the throne." She did a double take, dropping her jaw open and leaning forward.  
"He's been staying with his uncle, the Queen's brother, here in the states for his own protection." David put his hand to his chest and closed his eyes. "I am overseeing their stay here."

"You're joking, right?"

"I wish I could say I was." David grabbed an envelope off his desk and handed it to her. "It's a letter." Trina raised an eyebrow and took the item with steady hands. "From Jason."

"What is he, thanking me or something?"

"Something like that." David's face tensed as she removed the letter from the envelope and started to read it. "Evidently you impressed him last night. He's convinced his uncle of your skills and the two are requesting you serve as an official bodyguard."

"Excuse me?" Trina lowered the letter, chuckling with disbelief. "Who in the hell would hire an eighteen year old girl to protect a royal monarch?"

David tilted his head and raised his eyebrows up. "I'll train you in the necessary job requirements. Mr. Sikowitz seems to feel a bodyguard closer in age would bring more comfort and security for his nephew, and I've already vouched for you."

"Come on." Trina set the envelope down, still continuing her chuckling. "This is crazy. I stopped a mugging."

"What you stopped was an assassination attempt in which Jason was the target of. Someone's found out where he's hiding, and now he needs protection in this city." Trina closed her eyes and David smiled gently. "You know this city so well, you've trained in combat since you were a little girl, and you're around the same age. I think you're a good fit. At least until this civil war going on over there is over."

She tried to think of what could happen if she turned down the assignment. The royal family would just have to find someone else, but then, the guy seemed like he needed someone who knew the streets well enough. She didn't think she was a better fit than anyone else, but if she was the one they wanted, then who was she to turn down the request?

"Besides." David looked to the right and his shoulders fell. "You'll report to me." Trina hummed thoughtfully as she pictured her father as her boss. "Whatever your findings, your daily activities…anything that happens with the Prince. Where he goes, what he does, who he talks to-these things are the things you will report."

"Fine." She wasn't confident, but it was a job at least. She was surprised Jason didn't have a bodyguard, but then if he had, that guard was doing a shitty job considering last night. "Until the end of that civil war at least." It was a dangerous job, her father knew this; so perhaps that was the reason he wanted her reporting to him. At the very least, he could do his job and keep a watchful eye on his daughter as well.

* * *

What are some of your observations and thoughts? This is just the first chapter, more is to come.


	2. Of Princes, Princesses, and Hope

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:I wanted to give you this to give you a glimpse of what to expect. There's a major trope that I want you to get out of your head, because it won't happen so easily like that. This isn't going to be a story of a girl quickly falling in love with the prince she's taking care of. Rather, it won't be that quick, read and you'll see.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Of Princes, Princesses, and Hope)

The training was rigorous and long, and having her father as a tutor wasn't as easy as she thought. The training was to be a month long, but within a week she had to pack up her things and move into the Sikowitz home. The guest room that she was to stay in for the duration of her assignment was upstairs and directly across from the room Jason was.

Much of her stuff had been moved into this room already, and on the day of her official move, she had to find a way to explain it to her sister. Tori already knew the reason was because Trina had been hired under her father to be someone's bodyguard. What she didn't know was the nature or status of the person she was protecting; and she couldn't know, lest her safety as well as the Prince's be put in jeopardy.

"Don't go," Tori said while hugging Trina tight. Trina winced at the vice grip her sister held her with. "I don't understand why you have to live with this guy."

"It's a twenty-four, seven thing." Trina hugged her sister back and looked at the group of Tori's friends sitting around one of the tables in the back-yard. They'd all been playing a game of poker. Of course, Tori had to be pulled away from them to come talk to Trina on the patio; the group knew nothing of Trina's job assignment. All they were aware of was that she was moving. "Remember you can't tell them anything, okay?"

"I don't know enough to even know what I could say that would be bad."

"Even if all you said was I was hired to be some kind of body-guard, it could put you, me, and even the person I'm protecting, all at risk." She was aware how badly Tori wanted to tell her friends, so they wouldn't all speculate or gossip and come up with tales. "You could even put them at risk."

"I know." Tori took a step back. Bowing her head, the girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know I don't show it much or even act like it, but I love you Trina. I'm going to miss you." Trina laughed and gave her sister another quick hug.

"I won't be far, and it isn't like I'm never going to come around."

"Yeah…"

"I love you too, Tori."

"I wish I could have been more honest with them, you know." Trina pat her back and looked across the yard with a tense expression. The group looked at them, watching as though wanting to know their conversation. "I just wanted friends that wouldn't be scared off."

"Me? Scare someone?" Trina smirked and her eyebrows fell flat. "Never." Trina snapped her fingers and pointed at Jade. The raven-haired girl jerked back and shook her head when Trina curled her index finger in a come-hither motion. "I'll give them a glimpse of truth, how about that?"

"What?"

"They should know to treat you right. It starts with this one."

Jade started to stand and Tori pushed Trina's arm down. "Trina, don't. I don't want to start something now." Tori's eyes flooded with tears as Trina took a step forward and focused on Jade. "Don't start a fight."

"Relax, Tori." She couldn't watch her sister like a hawk anymore, she couldn't protect her. That meant the friends could do just about anything. "They need to know they can't get away with anything. I'm still going to notice them."

Jade sauntered up, looking smugly at Trina. "So when are you leaving? We would kind of like to have Tori back, so whenever you're done pestering her about whatever-"

"Shut the hell up." Jade's eyebrows rose and Trina seemed for a moment to tower over her. "I've watched you, I know things and I've seen the way you and the others carry on with my sister." Trina narrowed her eyes and took a small step forward. "I will warn you that just because I'm moving away, it doesn't mean I won't be watching. You will treat my sister and my family with respect, do you understand me? Because as of right now, things are different…You watch yourself. You and your friends."

Jade scoffed and put her hands to her hips. "You don't scare me, Trina."

She smiled, curling her lips away from her white teeth. "Good." She didn't want to scare anyone-because then they would know to expect it. She loved being underestimated, because there was shock value in the underestimated.

Jade's right eyebrow arched high and she turned her head sideways. "Um." Jade scratched the back of her head. "What?"

Tori walked forward, looking from Trina to Tori. "My um, my sister's actually very protective of me. She's always been." Jade craned her neck and Trina rolled her eyes. "I just haven't ever mentioned it."

Tori would never assert herself, nor would she ever defend herself; not to her friends. She was passive, had been passive ever since she was a little girl. Yes, there was a vindictive side to her which she'd shown a few times over the years, but these were rare moments to come by.

Trina pat Jade on the back, causing the girl to flinch. She then began walking, pushing Jade with her and leaving Tori behind. "Let me lay it out to you like this. I'm not threatening you, I'm not threatening the others." Jade furrowed her brow and tried to pull away, but when she did, Trina clutched her shirt between tight fingers. "What you see of me? Good, that's all I care about. To you, I'm a crazy diva that constantly inserts myself into your every affair with my sister. I'm some 'bitch that can't sing, act, or do anything requiring skill and talent'. Good. I'm glad that's what you think of me."

"Would you stop touching me?"

"No." Trina turned and faced Jade, moving her hands to the girl's shoulders. She slid them into the crevice between the shoulders and neck, then began to push. Jade's entire body started to tremble and the girl's knees began to buckle. Soon the girl had her hands on Trina's, and was on her knees before the girl.

Jade looked up with widening eyes and a wrinkled forehead. "Understand me, Jade. I see a lot more, know a lot more than you think." Trina leaned forward, glaring into the woman's eyes. "For example. I know when you were an understudy for my sister, you snuck into the hospital and started stealing packets of blood being drawn from her for labwork."

"W-What?" Jade's eyes grew large and she began to sweat. "How can-?" The girl tried to stand, but Trina's grip and force was too powerful.

"That time when you made my sister get detention? I was the first to know you were faking every little minute. I watched you put that makeup on your face in the restroom."

Trina tilted her head and lifted her eyes to Beck in the distance. "Don't forget who it was that kicked your boyfriend's ass at the same time with Andre and Robbie. That was mostly a vulnerability issue, they were doing stuff at a bad time."

"Okay, okay."

"I also know what you've been doing with my sister lately as well, and I want you to know." Trina narrowed her eyes further and dropped them onto Jade. "I don't approve. I don't think Beck would either, but that part I don't care about. Don't use or mistreat my sister because she seems innocent or naïve, because you _will_ have to deal with me."

"Okay! Jesus, woman." Trina released Jade and the girl shot up with an angry growl. "You know you're going to bruise my shoulders right?"

"I really do not care." Trina took a step back and spread her hands outwards. "Just remember. I'm that crazy, egotistical, obsessive diva. I'm not a threat in any way, right?"

"Whatever…Seems like you just don't like us."

"My father and I haven't liked or trusted any of you from the minute we first laid eyes on you and your friends." The only reason they never said or did anything was because they knew Tori needed friends. "Tori needs friends she can rely on, friends she can trust not to tear her apart. Friends who will respect and not use her. Let her be herself and accept her. If you don't care about her, then walk away."

"You don't think we care about her?"

"I'm not blind." Trina pointed to the group at the table. "I'm well aware you weren't exactly on board with Beck's decision to befriend her. I also know the rest only followed you guys. I'm also well aware you're setting her up for a fall right now."

"What?"

"You know very well what I mean, Jade." Trina pat the girl's back and her free hand swept through the air towards the others. "Go back to the table. I'm going to talk to my sister a little longer." Jade nodded and hurried back, seemingly knowing better than to get defensive or fight.

Tori shook her head disapprovingly at Trina, who only smirked. "There you go Tori, I think they know you're to be respected."

"Trina, please don't scare away my friends. I swear you're almost more protective than Dad is."

"You just let me know if they do anything stupid or mistreat you."

From a princess to a prince, Trina almost felt like nothing was changing. At her new place, there was a walk-in bathroom in the guest bedroom she was staying. It was good to have that privacy.

Trina washed her face in the bathroom sink and threw water across her chest and shoulders. She'd been doing a few pushups and was breathing heavily now. Her eyes focused on a pink scar in the center of her chest, just above her bra latch. It was hard to see, and her breasts had grown to conceal a portion of it, but for her it was always noticeable.

An exit wound to one of the scars on her back, one that still seemed to burn intensely each time she looked at it. Water dripped from her nose and she took a deep breath while pulling on a purple shirt and crimson jacket. "God."

Everywhere she went felt as though she were walking through fire. She could almost feel burning wood cracking and splintering beneath her feet, cutting her ankles.

Any direction she looked, she saw danger, but this she was accustomed to.

Leaving her bedroom, she saw the prince leaving his bedroom. He was wearing a white shirt that hugged the form of his body, and had it tucked into long denim jeans. "Jason." Jason flashed a smile and nodded at her. "I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

"I prefer it, actually. I'm just glad uncle didn't hire a bodyguard calling me 'Prince', 'Sir', or 'Your Highness' at every turn."

"Sounds a bit counterproductive for a prince in hiding to have his security detail doing that." She moved past him, heading for the stairs. He followed after. "So, I assume you work out? You seem to be well toned."

"I do lift weights and exercise on a regular basis. I'm not a skilled fight like you, however; but I wouldn't mind learning." Trina stopped at the top step and hummed.

"I could teach you a few things if you wanted me to."

"I'd be eager."

"Well I'll think about it, then." Trina started down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. "You still going to see that girl? Cat?" Trina poured herself a cup of coffee and turned around, leaning her waist against the countertop.

"No." Jason ran his hand behind his head. "She seemed a little too pushy."

"She's ditzy too." She sipped her mug and closed her eyes, thinking with disgust about all the royal lifetime drama type movies she'd seen and the trope that made her nauseous. "So tell me, and don't draw anything from this question other than conversation. You're not in one of those stupid situations where you need to find a wife or something, I hope."

Jason raised an eyebrow and laughed. "God no." She was relieved she didn't have to deal with that mess, it would be too much if she needed to start following this guy on dates and whatnot. "I mean yeah that's something that will eventually have to happen, but it's not something that I or anyone else are giving any thought to."

"Well, I mean, you are a prince after all."

"Yeah, thankfully that's not been announced. I don't like women fawning over me like that girl the other night. You're the first one that, knowing who I am, actually hasn't done that…"

Trina blinked twice and took a sip of her coffee. "Charming prince you are." She smirked and rolled her eyes. "What a way with words." Jason lifted his eyebrows and Trina took another sip. "Don't expect me to either. I've been assigned to protect you and keep you safe until that civil war is over. The less people know who you are, the better."

"So you know that redhead from the other night?" Jason folded his forearm on the table and tilted his head to the right. "Uncle says she's one of his students."

"Yep I know her and the others well. Too well. Don't trust them worth a damn, but then, I don't trust many people easily." She lowered her drink towards her waist, still thinking of their earlier chat. "So what you just told me. You've never had a woman _not_ fall all over you?"

"I wouldn't say never." Jason raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I've had a lot that do it when they figure out I'm royalty. You'd be surprised what a little power and influence looks to some people…"

"Uh huh. Ever have a female bodyguard?"

"Yes."

"How'd they fare?"

"They did their job. My mother usually employed older women though." Trina chuckled once and set her mug on the counter. Her fingers folded over the edge of the countertop and her lips twisted into a smirk. "I do have a question though. Who hurt you so much that you can't trust?" Her smirk faded and her eyebrows raised.

"No one."

"Ah."

"You don't need to worry about me. The job is the other way around." She crossed her legs. "This isn't a Cinderella story, I don't need a prince to rescue me from anything."

"Ah huh." He smirked. "No dragons or monsters that you can think of, then?" She could think of a few, actually.

"Nope. No need for a prince charming in my life, not that any would ever pop up." His eyebrows pushed up further and he raised his hand to his chin.

"Really? You don't say. What do you have against fairy tales and stories of heroics?"

"Please." She rolled her eyes and pushed off from the counter. "Do I look like a damsel in distress? Do I look like I need a hero to come sweep me off my feet? Wake me up with a kiss, return a damned shoe?"

Jason's eyes traveled to the ground on the right and he cleared his throat. "Speaking of shoes…" He pointed a few feet to her right and she saw that one of her house slippers had fallen off without her noticing.

"The fuck?" She raised an eyebrow and reached for it. "Don't touch it." She pushed the slipper onto her foot and narrowed her eyes. "Fairy tales aren't real, prince charming is make believe and princesses are left to fend for themselves against fire breathing dragons, trolls and ogres. There are no fairy godmothers to magically transform a raggedy, worn out, beat down girl into the most beautiful woman that's going to magically catch the eye of a wonderful prince." She pointed and narrowed her eyes. "And don't get me started on happy endings. There's only one kind of those, and you have to pay extra for them at 'special' massage parlors."

Jason crinkled his nose and furrowed his brow. "Those stories. I'm not sure why you hate them, but I can say, they're not just about fantasy."

"Oh sure. I'd love to see Jade West give me a poison apple, then tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee can dance around with their brothers, singing until some prince decides to give me a kiss. That shit's not real, and if someone feeds me a poison apple, I'd be dead. Hell, I'd be so stupid as to trust, so I may as well eat one and die anyway."

"You mentioned 'lifetime movie dramas' too…"

"Oh yeah, those things are almost as bad." Trina laughed. "An innocent, starry-eyed chick comes across a handsome prince and suddenly falls in love. Now _that_ won't happen here." She snapped her fingers and poked a finger at him. "I'm just your bodyguard hired to protect you until the civil war in your country is over. There will be no suddenly falling in love with princes."

"Love isn't sudden. And no, those fairy tales aren't based on reality either, but they serve a purpose. They give people something to dream about, hope that there's always a chance for something better."

"I stopped believing in fairy tales when I was eight. I stopped believing in charming princes or stunning princesses. I learned quick to never let my guard down, protect myself. Protect my sister. Protect those that need to be protected." She narrowed her eyes and grabbed her mug.

"The way I see it, those tales are all about symbolism. Not the princess or the prince, but what they symbolize. Young girls see a world of struggle, obstacles they have to rise above. That's what Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Ariel…all of them…that's what they represent. The princes represent hope. Hope that they can find a way, hope something will come along and pick them up."

"Hope huh? I don't need hope." She took a swig of her coffee and marched forward. "All I need are my hands, my feet, and my wits."

As she walked away, she didn't hear Jason mutter. "If anyone needs hope in this world, it's you…"

* * *

Tell me your thoughts and opinions. Trina seems to rely on herself and no one else, doesn't appear to let anyone in. Is Jason right in his talk of symbolism? Perhaps she needs to learn to let someone in, but she is so guarded. This isn't going to be a typical tale at all, as Trina mentions, she's not going to immediately fall madly in love with a Prince. In her mind right now, Jason is someone she's assigned to protect, nothing more and nothing less. Then there's Tori, who now she can't protect-but she's clearly going to try. But this is not an easy love story, this is a story with a woman that couldn't care less that Jason is a prince...but, that may actually draw him to her more than if she did care. He'd still have to win her trust like any other man


	3. New Experiences, New Sights

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I know I said I'd wait, but I felt so proud of this chapter that I just had to put it up for you

* * *

Chapter 3 (New Experiences, New Sights)

It felt weird not to be in her own bedroom, and it wasn't like Sikowitz's apartment was a palace or anything. At least she hadn't expected it to be; the guest room she was in was decorated almost like a five star hotel. The bed was a king sized mattress with pearl colored bedding. The window had long, transparent white curtains that were pulled apart and tied at the walls.

Laying on the large bed, her arms and legs were sprawled out as if she were attempting to make a snow angel in winter snow. Her head was turned and her eyes focused on the large walk-in closet that was to her right. They drifted down to the carpeting, which was a very light peach color. "Why do I get the feeling this is where his mother stayed?"

Sikowitz's mother only showed up once or twice at Hollywood Arts, she remembered Tori talking about it. Evidently the woman passed not too long ago, which was horrible news.

The silence was broken by the Eagles coming from the next room. Her eyes drifted towards her open door and narrowed at the open door across the hall. _Desperado_ was playing, and likely the only reason she could hear it was due to the open doors.

With a grunt, she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and hopped up. "Okay, enough lazing about." Most girls might feel like a princess in this room, but she felt out of place. Moreover, she missed her own room.

Trina made her way into the other room and leaned against the doorway. Her arms folded and a smirk grew as she focused on Jason, who was standing in front of his window, doing dumbbell curls.

His muscular frame was surprising, and his arms bulged with each curl. Sweat ran like rivers down his bare back, glistening in the light. "What does this guy need a bodyguard for?" She looked at the dumbbell rack to his right and hummed. "Hey Muscles!" Jason froze and turned his head slightly, raising an eyebrow as she took a step forward.

"Muscles?"

"Yeah, that's my new codename for you. What do you think?" He bent over, dropping the dumbbells at his feet. She heard him chuckle and smirked more as he rose and turned around. "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind." He scratched his head and cleared his throat. "Muscles. Kind of…different. I like it." Trina grabbed the twenty-five pound dumbbells and stepped a few feet away from him, turning to face him. He was using the fifty pound dumbbells, which was intriguing. "You can lift-"

"I'm at the gym a lot." She started doing curls, raising each arm one-by-one. "I'm not like a lot of girls that go just to socialize, play on their phones, or become eye candy. I prefer working out to gain strength. Even Tori's worst friend can't lift what I can."

"Oh?" Jason crossed his arms. "What's the most Tori's friends can lift?"

"The girls?" She grunted and brought her left hand to her throat. "I remember seeing them at the gym once." It was a day Tori wanted to see how well Trina was doing, so she convinced her friends to come work out for the day. "Jade struggled to do the fifteen pound, and then Cat was able to work with ten pound. I think she tried the fifteen-made it through one rep and was tired."

She took a seat on his bed and set one of the dumbbells down on the floor. Jason swayed the right and furrowed his brow as she began to do tricep curls. "So Jason. You exercise, lift weights. You're strong. Why exactly do you need a bodyguard?"

"My mother's paranoia. My uncle kept swearing it was safe, then after the other night, he not only realized that maybe I needed some protection…but my mother chewed him out."

"Understandable." Hell, even her father was upset. After all, it was his job to ensure nothing happened to this royal family member. "My dad may not seem like it, but the man's just as protective as your mother sounds. He didn't want to say it, but I know he wanted to tear into me for putting myself in a situation like that. I don't think he'd even let me take on an assignment like this if it weren't for the fact that I'm working right with him."

"Yeah. Overprotective parents. Got to love them."

"Oh yes." After a couple reps, she moved the weight to her lap and looked up at Jason. "Dad's been grilling me over everything. Trying to teach me everything from combat techniques, how to tell a bad situation, and then trying to grill me on the history of your country. Vander…interesting name."

"Well." Jason chuckled softly and sat down at the other end of the bed. "First of all, Vander is a shortening of the full name, but that doesn't matter much. Everyone shortens it, kind of like saying Thai for Thailand."

"Ah."

"It's named for the founder as well." Jason leaned against the headboard and laid his legs out to the foot of the bed, crossing them over. "We're technically a part of the Irish republic, but have declared independence." He raised his eyes upwards and sighed as though he was tired of telling the story. "Ireland was christened in 400 AD. Vander was discovered in 550 AD. We became a country of our own in 1100 after rebelling and breaking away. My ancestor was the first king."

"Dynastic monarchy like my dad said."

"Yeah." Jason sighed and shook his head. "Some people want to change that." He put his thumb to his chest. "I kind of want to change things a little. Like my father, I've got some different ideas, kind of going the way of Britain and Ireland I guess."

"Ireland doesn't have a king, though. Do they?"

"They have a little different setup, I'm not so radical as to eliminate the monarchy, but I want to give the people a little more power." Trina raised her eyebrows, breathing in slowly. "Of course, I think the group of assassins are a little different."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask about that."

"My father and his brother had different opinions, different ideas." Jason moved his hands behind his head and looked down, a look of grief passed over him and Trina's heart sank. She knew from her father that Jason's dad had been assassinated; it was a hard subject to get into. "My father was second, his brother was the heir to the throne. Many people were and are loyal to his brother."

"So, is that what this civil war is all about?"

"Yes. I have a cousin of mine, younger, who the loyalists to my father's brother believe deserves the throne. Ever since the man passed, they've been fighting."

"So, your father's brother has passed?"

"Yeah." Jason scratched his head and closed his eyes. "It hasn't been so long. My grandfather passed about seven years ago, but when my uncle was about to be sworn in, he suffered a heart attack eight years ago. I was thirteen, my cousin not far behind. My father took the throne, but many feel like my cousin was cheated out of it."

She felt bad for talking about the issue so soon, with the assassination so fresh on his mind. Perhaps it would be better to do something to get him to focus on something else. "Do you play any sports, Jason?"

"Not a whole lot."

"Okay." She scratched her chin and furrowed her brow, humming gently as she contemplated the things she could do with him. As long as she was around, he should be fine. Then again, she needed to figure out who it was that discovered his presence. That night wouldn't be the last attempt, she was sure of it, so she had to be alert. "How much of this a city-no, country-have you experienced?"

"Not a whole lot. I've only been here for a few months, less than a year, and both my mother and uncle have been holding me tighter than a spider's web."

"And the other night? Because I asked, Tori said Sikowitz let you go pretty easily." Then again, Cat was trustworthy, so there wasn't much need for concern. Trina was concerned about these new friends of his, however.

"Yeah. He did stop me and ask where I was heading."

"Okay…" Sikowitz trusted her, and she was confident she could keep him relatively safe. "Have you ever been to an American steakhouse?" Jason shook his head. She hummed, thinking about taking him to one of these restaurants. "Not sure I can afford some of the prime steakhouses, but Outback Steakhouse is fairly mediocre."

Jason's eyebrow arched. "They're Australian, aren't they?" She coughed, shaking her head violently.

"Australian _themed_ , supposedly, but the extent of that goes to decorations on the walls. Hell, the founders haven't even been to Australia."

"Oh…"

Outback was about as American as it got, or at least it was just like any other steakhouse. Sure it was Australian themed, but it was as good as any for showing Jason some of the 'finer dining' experiences. "It's casual and simple as hell, but if you haven't experienced a steakhouse, it's a good start."

"It's a good place?"

"Sure." She hopped off the bed and stretched her arms. "Get dressed, I'll take you to Outback." Jason smiled gently and nodded. "Then. I know some good tennis courts."

"Like Wimbledon?"

"Um…" She blinked a few times and shook her head. "Just pure, simple tennis." She walked to the doorway and stopped short of it. "My dad played baseball in college. I used to play when I was a kid, during our recess. So, recreational, but that's another sport that might be good for you to learn to play."

"I'm not familiar with baseball."

"Okay."

Jason pat his stomach and peered down for a few seconds. "And I just realized I haven't been wearing a shirt." His eyes drifted up to her. "I'm sorry, I should have put something on when you came in." Trina shrugged, not caring.

"Honestly, I hadn't really noticed." She motioned to his closet, clearing her throat. "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll take you to dinner."

She made her way downstairs and met with Sikowitz. To her surprise, her dad was there at the round kitchen table with a cup of coffee. "How's the assignment going?" David inquired. Trina nodded and looked to Sikowitz.

"I'm going to introduce him to an American steakhouse, and then introducing him to sports." David raised his eyebrows and Sikowitz started to smile. "That's not a problem, is it?" Sikowitz shook his head, but David remained unconvinced.

"This isn't a date, is it?"

Trina jerked her head back. "Oh god, no." Dating was the farthest thing from her mind. "He said there's a lot he hasn't experienced, so I was going to introduce him to some things."

"Okay." David sipped his coffee mug and closed his eyes. "Where are you taking him?"

"Outback Steakhouse."

"Really? Why there? That's…" David popped his eyebrows and set his mug down carefully. "That's an interesting selection. Do you need more money, Trina?"

"No. I just think it's a good, simple place to show him. Furthering that, it's casual…he doesn't have to get all decorated to go."

"Okay. Have fun, and stay alert."

She paused, thinking about her father's initial question with a smirk. "So Dad." Her father's coffee mug rested on his lips and his eyes peered over the top. "Are you saying that if it _were_ something like a date, you wouldn't approve?" Sikowitz chuckled and David lowered the mug gently. "Of a _prince_."

"Jesus Christ wouldn't be good enough for you in my eyes." She laughed and David shook his head. "Just be careful out there, we don't know when the assassin group will strike again. Those three that we have in custody still aren't talking."

"Ah. We have to find the leader first, don't we?"

"Yes." David sighed and raised his shoulders, muttering as he sipped his coffee. "My daughter's going out with a boy…"

"Not a date, Dad."

Sikowitz grinned from ear to ear. "If it's a problem, perhaps you should have thought more before suggesting to give your daughter such an assignment."

"No, no, she's fine."

Jason came out wearing a clean, simple outfit, consisting of a denim jacket over a white shirt that was tucked into wrangler jeans. Trina walked with him out towards her car and glanced at what appeared to be a white Ford Mustang. "Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow, smirking at the allusion coming into her head of a clichéd prince on a white steed. "You have a white horse?" Her smirk grew further and Jason waved his hand in the air.

"In my defense, that's my uncle's car." Trina laughed and approached the door of her car. Jason smirked at her and wagged his eyebrows. "Want to take his car, he wouldn't mind? Ride with a prince on a white horse."

"Nope, we're taking my Crimson Blaze." It was a name she bestowed upon her car, a crimson red Nissan Altima. Jason climbed into the passenger seat without any word, and Trina hurried in.

At the steakhouse, Trina watched with amusement as Jason devoured the Bloomin' Onion appetizer. She recommended to him the Sirloin, and he devoured it. The service had been fairly good, so she had little complaints.

She paid the tab, mostly because she didn't want to take advantage. The meal was "It was good," Trina said as she walked with him, "For a steakhouse." Jason smiled and nodded.

"I've had steak obviously, but this restaurant was a bit different from home."

"Good." Jason smiled at her as she started up the car. "You'll forgive me if I treat you less like a prince and more, I don't know, human." He bowed his head, chuckling softly.

"It's actually refreshing. My father might throw a fit-granted my mother is the overprotective one, but she didn't grow up with all the fancy royal upbringings." Trina jerked her head back, raising her eyebrows with surprise.

"Your mom wasn't a true blooded royal?"

"Nope. Does Uncle Erwin look like royalty?" Trina laughed and shook her head. Sikowitz looked more like a jester, if nothing else. "Mom didn't have all the 'proper' talk when she was growing up. Dad always said, he fell in love with her the moment he saw into her soul. I guess that means when he saw her for who she was. Something like that."

"Maybe. Sounds nice."

"Anyway, it's good to have a friend rather than just a bodyguard that smothers me just as bad as my parents did."

"I figured you needed a friend here." She smiled back at him and stared out at the road ahead. "What happened with those 'new friends'? How'd you meet them?"

"I was browsing the internet and-"

"Online. That's not safe at all."

"I guess not." Jason ran his hand through his hair and frowned. "I was bored and tired of being cooped up in that house."

"Well, you don't have to be cooped up anymore." Trina smirked and Jason started to laugh. "I'm here."

She decided to take him to the park nearby to play baseball, of course they had to rent the bats, but it was worth it. "It's not difficult." She guided Jason's hands on the handle of the bat, adjusting them to fit. "Hold the bat like so, and when a ball comes your way, swing."

"Okay." She moved to the mound and readied her pitch, watching as Jason squat just a bit and held the bat to where it rested on his shoulder. She tossed the ball swiftly, giving him a strike on the first swing. On the second swing, he stood watching the ball.

"You're supposed to run to first base!" Jason gasped and took off as she hurried to catch the ball. Jason ran to second base and stopped when she caught the ball. "Okay good, not bad at all." She hurried to the mound and grunted, wondering how they could play this with only two people. "Okay, so this really isn't a game for two people obviously."

"You don't say." Jason chuckled and moved his arms outwards. "I'm no second, we have no hitter."

"Right…Let's do tennis, I know a good tennis court that lets us rent some rackets."

The tennis game was fun. It went on for a while, with both of them scoring some powerful shots. She enjoyed spending time with him, but at the same time, knew when to step back and focus on her job.

Nothing suspicious happened, which was great. She was still watchful, making sure no one was going to try and pop up to do something.

At the end of the night, Trina was exhausted enough to go straight to bed. She and Jason stood between their bedroom doors, and Trina had her hand on her doorknob. "Had a good time today." She looked up to him and smiled. "What about you?"

"I enjoyed myself," he replied. He smiled at her and raised his shoulders. "We should explore some more." She nodded in agreement. "There's a lot of places I haven't been to."

"There's a whole world out there. Los Angeles is pretty big." She watched him depart into his bedroom, then made her way into hers. There was a lot to show him, but she also had to focus on the task at hand: finding the assassins.

Granted her job wasn't to find them, that was her father's task. Her task was solely to make sure this prince didn't get axed before he got the throne.

Making her way to her bed, she started to wonder how Tori was doing; it wasn't hard to know she missed her sister. With a sigh, she started to disrobe to change into her night gown. "Maybe I should pay her a visit tomorrow." Her eyes drifted to the window, where she studied her reflection for a moment, and the door behind her. "How can I do that if I'm supposed to be guarding this guy?"

She heard a swift knock and her eyebrows started to rise as the door opened. "Trina, you left your purse in the hallway." Her heart stopped and she turned her head just as Jason froze in the doorway.

His eyes fell onto her back and his brow started to furrow. "Um." She saw his cheeks go red.

Trina cursed under her breath and inhaled to maintain her calm. "Get out of here," she said slowly while pushing her shirt against her chest. She hurried over and grabbed her purse from his hand, waited for him to back up, then shut the door. She pressed her back against the door and dropped the purse to her feet with a heavy sigh.

"Sorry," Jason said from behind the door, "I shouldn't have opened the door so hastily."

"You're fine. Thank you for bringing my purse in." She sank to the floor and looked at the window with a mild groan. "See anything you shouldn't have?" Who was she kidding? There'd been a few seconds before her reaction, it was likely as anything he saw everything from her body to the scars on her back.

"Um…"

She rolled her eyes and turned up a smiled a bit at his flustered state. "Don't worry about it." Biting her lip, Trina glanced down at her purse and lowered her shirt into her lap. "Goodnight Jason, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Goodnight. I'm sorry again, I'll be sure to wait for you to respond if I knock again."

"Yes, please." It wasn't a surprise, since something like this was bound to happen, but it was still no less embarrassing. She listened to his footsteps outside the door and closed her eyes as a trembling breath flowed from her lips. "God I hope he doesn't ask about the scars."

* * *

So quite a bit has happened here. From learning a little more about what's going on in his home country, to overprotective parents and other things. What are your thoughts?


	4. Tension

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Same case as last chapter, I can't help myself. I _do_ need to work on the other stories and get those finished, so I am going to be doing that. Meanwhile, you have this.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Tension)

No one said anything about the night prior, but Jason gave his thoughts away each time he looked at her. As she drove down to her father's home, she focused on the road and ignored his wayward glances the best she could. The question was on his mind as far as she knew, but she wasn't willing or ready to divulge.

"You want to know about the scarring on my back?" She parked alongside the curb of her father's home and unfastened her seatbelt. Jason raised his eyes slowly, looking at her with a furrowed brow. She released her belt with a sigh, listening as it zipped back into place. "Something happened a very long time ago."

"You don't want to talk about it, I would understand that."

"I'd rather not. Not now." She curled her fingers around the steering wheel and narrowed her eyes at the dark car in front of her. "I was protecting somebody. I had to save someone." It was a lot more than that, and it was the very reason her father was so protective. "I've been through a lot. There's a side of me I don't like to show people, a side of me I don't want anyone to know about…"

Jason nodded gently. "I won't press for details." She looked at him graciously and slid her hair over her ear. He was respectful, so she couldn't be upset at all that he'd learned something so deep about her. "I want you to know, I see you as a friend, and if you ever need to talk to someone…"

"I appreciate that." The nightmare was never ending in her mind, and because of it, she had to be strong. She protected so much more than her sister, she felt like she needed to protect everyone close to her. "I've always been a little bit a loner, it's just who I am."

"You don't have to be."

"It's something I'm used to." She brushed her bangs back and closed her eyes. The bullet scars on her back and on her chest weren't the only scars she had of course, and neither were the burns on her feet and legs. There was another scar on her back from where someone slashed her with a knife. "I will tell you about a time, though…but this stays between us."

Jason's eyes opened a bit and he nodded swiftly. "Of course." Trina moved her hands to her lap and took a deep breath.

"I used to have a best friend, Lindsay, back when I was eleven. That was the last time I saw her." She narrowed her eyes and started to feel a sting on her back. "We were at her place one night, and her father came home drunk." A wrinkle popped between Jason's eyebrows and his hands started to tense around his knees.

Trina exhaled and turned her head, gazing down and to the left. "He went after Lindsay's mom, stabbing her in the stomach, then went after Lindsay. I threw myself between them, holding my best friend and taking the knife…that gash is from that moment."

"My god."

"So if you're wondering who I am, what I've done or what I've been through…there's a glimpse."

"It's not something I would worry about." He shrugged and she raised her head, smiling gently. Her eyebrows closed together and curled up in the center while her fingers locked around each other in her lap. "You seem very strong, very brave. I have a lot of respect for you. You are…a very beautiful person. I don't know if you know that, but you impress me."

"Thank you." Trina looked out her window and held her breath for a moment. She could feel her heart beating swifter now. Warm blood rushed to her cheeks and her eyelids closed over. "I need to go inside. I need to keep watch on you, but I'm not sure I want you to go in there with me."

"How come?"

"No one knows who I'm watching over. It needs to stay that way for both of our protection, as well as my family's protection." It wouldn't be an easy task, but she could sneak him inside and have him wait somewhere she knew he'd be safe. "It's possible I can hide you in my old room, but I need to keep you hidden."

"If it's just your sister and your father, they've seen me before."

"Right…but if Tori's friends are there, they won't know what's going on. I can't take that chance. I can't involve them in what's going on, it's too much of a risk."

She exited the vehicle and signaled Jason to follow her. The idea was that she would get in and find a way to get Jason in without anyone else seeing him.

They made their way to the front door and she opened it partially to glimpse inside. Much to her dismay, Tori was there with her friends, playing a game of poker. "Shit, they're all in there."

"I can wait out here."

"No. Out of the question." She turned her head and spoke firmly. "If you're out here, I can't be sure you're safe. You might be able to handle yourself, but I can't protect you if I don't have eyes on you."

"You wouldn't have eyes on me if you snuck me into some room and hid me there."

"No, but I'd know you're there and I'd know you're safe."

"I'm sure I will be fine."

"No." It was a little more than her duty to protect him, but she knew Tori's friends as well. They would be all over her ass for not only being with some guy, but for being with Sikowitz's nephew. They'd jump to conclusions and harass her, possibly even attempt to spin all sorts of crazy stories to Jason. "I don't trust these people, Jason."

He flinched and furrowed his brow. "You don't?" She moved her hand to the side. "What? They're not good people or something?"

"I'm not going to say they're bad people. I just simply do not trust them. They're bullies, they tend to think they're above everyone. My sister got mixed up with them when she went to Hollywood Arts…I've been suspicious of them ever since."

"I see."

Trina closed the door gently, realizing it was still ajar and no one had noticed her presence. She turned around and took a deep breath. "Case in point, Jade. Ever since Tori started going to school, Jade's been harassing her. Tori's tried everything she could to get the girl's approval, to get the approval of her new friends, but Jade tells her that they are not friends."

Jason crossed his arms and twisted his lips. Trina circled her hand in the air and felt a streak of anger rising in her heart. "I've been watching Jade for a while now. She's dating this guy, been in a sexual relationship with him for a while, but now she's messing with Tori and I don't like it."

"Messing with her how?" His right eyebrow arched and he shifted sideways a bit. Trina glanced at the door and flared her nostrils.

"Tori's fairly innocent, maybe a little naïve. There are some things she's a little confused about. Jade's been taking her out, like dating, making her feel like there's a chance of something more while trying to get her to decide also whether or not she wants to be with guys or girls."

She didn't mind whatever her sister leaned, whether she wanted to date men or women, but she didn't want someone that wasn't even gay trying to screw with Tori's emotions and mentality. "What makes you think something's going on?" Trina narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Because I heard Jade talking about it to someone once. She said she was going out with this chick, my sister, and was thinking of crushing her later on by telling her she was never interested in her…something like that…"

The person Jade had been talking about had asked if she was cheating on Beck. She was, but she didn't see it as cheating because she wasn't really invested in a relationship with a girl that openly flirted with her boyfriend, she just wanted to crush the girl so she would 'think twice' before going after another woman's man.

"It's all a revenge scheme, and it's pissing me off." She knew what she wanted to do, but it wasn't something she ought to do. She wanted to march in, tell Beck what was happening and crush Jade, but that was the wrong way to do it. "I need to protect my little sister, I need to shield her, but I'm not sure how."

"Sounds like you've always been protecting her." Trina placed a hand on the door and slid it down a bit while gazing at the floor. Jason took a step forward, moving up behind her. "How can she grow if she doesn't learn to work through her own issues and not always rely on big sis to solve her problems?"

"She _needs_ me."

"Just don't smother her. Give her some freedom." Jason looked up at the door and shrugged. "I don't like what seems to be going on either, but I think you need to think about how you want to deal with that. You can't be blunt, it might harm her more than help."

"I'm nothing if not direct, but no, you're right." Beck was everything to Jade, and if Beck knew what she was doing, it would cause a hell of a storm. At the same time, no one would believe her if she tried to say something. "There's not a whole lot I can do about it, as much as it pisses me off."

"Your sister needs to grow, Trina. You're not always going to be able to protect her, or put a bandaid on her wounds...far be it from me to give you advice on your personal family matters. I'm just giving my two cents."

"I understand that, and thank you." She would try and exercise patience, but there was no telling how much she could stretch that. Her eyes drifted to her bedroom window and a lightbulb flashed in her mind. "I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Follow my lead." She entered into the garage and grabbed a steel ladder from the side wall. Jason's eyebrow arched as she set the ladder up and extended it to her window. "So you know all those old clichés-"

"You're really having fun with cliché royalty films and the fact that I'm a prince, aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes and sighed. She paused for a moment.

"Yes, but that's beside the point." She raised her hand, pointing to the window. "This is like climbing a castle, oh prince, but your reward isn't some princess…it's a hiding spot." Jason rolled his eyes and gripped the edges of the ladder.

"What? No fair maiden for me?" He smirked playfully and her eyebrows bounced.

"Nope, not up there."

"Maybe she's elsewhere, then. I wonder if I won't have to climb a ladder for her."

"No, but you do have to climb a ladder for your bodyguard." She walked to the door and flashed a toothy grin. "I'll open the window for you."

"Great." He looked up the ladder and squinted. "Sneaking a man into your bedroom. Yeah. Sure. If the assassins don't kill me, Captain Vega will."

"Well it's not like anything's happening. I'm only doing this to ensure your safety."

"Against whom? The assassins or an overly protective father that's suspicious of any man coming near his daughter?" He flashed another smirk, teasing her with his eyes. "Perhaps you're a princess after all?"

"Oh don't even go there." She pushed open the door, listening to Jason chuckle. "Not a royal bone in my body, thank you very much." She stepped inside the house, moving swiftly as though she were still living there. It was done purposely, so as not to arouse curiosity from her sister's friends.

"Trina!" Tori gasped and stood quickly. The group started to groan, throwing down their cards as Tori ran over to greet her sibling. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes what are you doing here?" Andre asked. "Besides interrupting our game." Jade didn't look up from the table, likely still embarrassed by the other day.

Trina hugged Tori and looked into her eyes with a smile. "I just came by to see how you were doing. If you don't mind, I need to run to my old bedroom real quick." Tori stepped back, holding her hands behind her waist and beaming like an angel.

"Okay."

Trina ran up the stairs and entered her bedroom, stopping to take a breath of nostalgia. It didn't look much different that she'd left it, with her bed neatly made and everything still untouched.

There was a rapping noise after a few seconds and Trina glanced at the window with a gasp. Jason was outside, tapping on the glass and looking away as if someone were going to call the cops on him. She hurried to open the window and helped him inside.

"Good god." Jason pat down his arms and looked at the window. "How strange do you think I must have looked to any neighbors?"

"I'm sure it wasn't too bad."

"Right." He ran his hand over his neck and sighed. "At least I didn't have to fight any dragons or witches on the way up, right?"

"Right!" She pat his upper arm, gripping it firmly for a moment before pulling away. "So, you don't mind staying here for just a little?"

"I'm guessing I climb back out the window?"

"Probably. Depends on who is still in the living room."

"And should the King of the castle find me?" Trina rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Easy enough. I'll just tell Dad I couldn't think of a better way to keep you hidden and undiscovered."

"Is this before or after he skins the heir to the throne of Vander alive for climbing into his daughter's room?"

"Before." She waved her hand in the air. "It's my job to keep you alive, so I wouldn't let him do that."

"Well, that's a relief. I think." Jason chuckled softly and crossed his arms. "I'm not sure you could stop him though."

"I'm not that precious to the guy, Jason." She walked towards her door and looked back. "Now stay here while I go deal with Tori and her friends, okay?" He nodded and took a seat on the edge of her bed. She was almost certain curiosity would get the better of him, and he'd start looking around the room; but she didn't care. All that mattered right now was seeing her sister.

She made her way downstairs, and once again Tori broke away from the table-to the dismay and annoyance of her friends. "Trina, I didn't get a chance to talk to you." Tori walked up to her and started to smile. "I missed you. I hope everything's going okay with you and that assignment. I just wish it didn't keep you away from home."

"Oh my god," shouted Jade, "What is this?" Tori and Trina glanced over as Jade stood from the table and swung her hands through the air. "One minute you're laughing and telling us you're glad she's not around to bug you, and the next you're telling her you missed her? Come on Tori, what the hell?"

Trina took a step forward and put an arm out in front of her sister while staring down the girl in front of her. "Do not talk to her like that." Jade flinched and Trina took another step. "This is between my sister and myself, stay out of it. This isn't your personal affair to get into, got that? Learn a little respect."

Jade scoffed. "Why don't you, bitch?" She did a double take, stunned by what just came out of Jade's mouth. "I mean, all you ever do is get in the way and annoy everyone. It's like you can't even tell when no one wants you around."

"Excuse me? Excuse fucking me." She started for Jade, tensing her muscles and growling viciously as she approached the girl. Tori cried out and grabbed her arm in an attempt to hold her back. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me. You're a nuisance, you do nothing but take up everyone else's air whenever you're in the room." Her heart sank for a moment, but filled with a new sense of rage. She hated to be treated this way, yet it felt better for her to be treated this way than for her sibling or anyone else.

Beck stood up, clearly agitated. "Yeah, what was that all about the other day?" Trina's eyes darted over to him and her nostrils flared as he walked towards her. "Treating my girlfriend like that? What the fuck is wrong with you? You should know better, treat her with more respect. Or have you never been taught how to treat people with respect."

She chuckled softly at this brazen attempt to defend Jade's honor when she knew the girl would never defend him. "Must be lucky to have a man come to defend you like that." Trina took a step towards Jade, her eyes filling with fire. "Say what you want about me, I don't care, but when I'm talking to my sister…you'd better fuck the hell off."

"Fuck you!" Jade pointed to the door, raising her voice. "Why don't you fuck off? You're the one that's not wanted here. Tori was just telling us how much she was glad you weren't here to annoy all of us." Trina closed her eyes and Tori moved her hands over her mouth.

"No I wasn't!" Tori's eyes started to fill with tears and she quickly shook her head. "I was just saying because you guys were talking about it, that maybe it was good for you guys that you didn't have to worry…I don't know! Please just stop fighting."

Trina glanced at the others and noticed Cat looking at the stairs. She followed the girl's gaze and saw Jason's head poking around the corner. She held her breath and glanced back at Jade.

"What is it about you?" Jade crossed her arms and started to chuckle. "I mean god, you run off for whatever reason and you still can't stay away? Isn't it obvious nobody wants you around? Even your little sister doesn't want you around."

"That isn't true," Tori whispered with a trembling voice. "I never said that."

Jade put her hands to her waist and narrowed her eyes at Trina. "You're interrupting our poker game, Trina. So just go away."

"She doesn't have to do that." Trina's muscles tensed as Jason's voice filled the air and struck everyone with paralysis. A deafening silence filled the air as Jason walked down a few steps and put his hand on the railing. "This is her family home. You should treat it with respect, treat her with respect. She doesn't have to take that from you because she has more right than any of you to be here."

Trina pinched the bridge of her nose, furious that he was exposing himself. Even if it was for her, it was risky and dangerous. She appreciated his coming to her defense, more than he likely knew, but she would have preferred he not leave the bedroom.

"What the hell?" Andre rose from the table, being the first able to react. "What is Sikowitz's nephew doing here?" Cat turned her head, pointing at Tori.

"You didn't tell us he was here, Tori!" Tori stammered for a few seconds and looked at Trina with an anxious emotion in her eyes. Cat raised her hand in the air, calling out to Jason. "Jason! You never called me back." Jason frowned and moved his hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry, um, Cat…I meant to call, but I haven't been able."

"You didn't like me, did you?"

"No, it's not that. I just…" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You're nice, but it's not you, it's me." Trina raised an eyebrow and slowly shook her head. "Anyhow. Why in the hell are you people treating the sister of your friend like that?"

"My god," Jade said with a scoff, "Aren't you a regular prince charming?" Trina's stomach jumped and she moved her hand over her eyes.

"God don't call him that," she muttered. Jason flashed a toothy grin for a moment, then cleared his throat.

"Why are you even here?"

Tori, seemingly sensing an issue, ran towards the stairs. "I-I invited him!" She grabbed Jason's wrist and the man blinked several times. "He's just been in the bathroom for a while, right Jason?"

"Sure…"

Trina lowered her hand and moved her arms behind her back. She took a deep breath and stared at Jason with arched eyebrows and flat lips. Jason caught her glare and winced, knowing she wasn't happy with him at the moment.

While she was relieved now that the focus was away from her, she didn't know how to react to what was going on.

Jade put her hands to the back of her waist and she leaned back slowly. "Well, Jason, I'm sorry but I don't see where you have any input in this."

"She's not wrong," Robbie remarked, "If you knew just who you were defending, I think you'd probably agree. I mean come on man, Trina's just plain crazy." Trina gave a sigh of defeat and started for the couch, plopping down and moving her hand towards her temple.

She was just exhausted now, and didn't want to fight anymore. Jason narrowed his eyes and moved down another step. "I don't think so. At least she doesn't seem that way to me." Trina lowered her hand and raised her eyes to the ceiling. Her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't notice. The more he came to her defense, the more obvious it would become that there was a potential connection. "I'm friends with her and with Tori, and I don't like hearing people disrespect them. They're nice girls, deserving of respect, not being trashed by people that should be friends."

The group fell silent and started looking amongst each other. Jason spread his hands out and furrowed his brow. "If you're truly friends with Tori, then you should know there's no reason to treat her family so rudely in their own home. This is your friend's house, you should respect that. If you can't, you shouldn't call yourselves a friend, and you should leave."

Jade groaned, her voice laced with disgust. "It isn't my fault my boyfriend couldn't stop fawning over Tori." Tori flinched and Trina bared her teeth as Jade grabbed Beck's shirt and started pulling. "Come on Beck. So long as Trina's here, I don't want to be here." Jade glared at Tori and scoffed. "Congrats, your attention-whore sister's making me want to leave." Trina flexed her fingers and cracked her neck, trying to restrain herself from becoming volatile.

Andre followed the two out with an agitated sigh. "Sorry Tori, I have to make sure they don't start fighting." Robbie and Cat left as well, not wanting to stay with the tension in the air.

Eventually Tori made her way upstairs, crying silent tears as she departed. Trina dropped her hand to her thigh and shook her head as Jason approached the couch. "I'm sorry," Jason said, "I couldn't stand by and let them shout at you like that."

"I can handle it," Trina remarked. She stood slowly and pat down her pants. "I have for a while now. I'm used to them." Jason rubbed the back of his head and bowed it for a moment. Trina started to smile and leaned forward, patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you though for having my back like that…" He raised his head and smiled back at her.

"I'm glad it didn't come to blows."

"Yeah…" She dropped her hand and looked upstairs. "Now, I'm going to go check on Tori. This time, I'm going to need you to stay where you are."

"Got it, I won't move."

"Okay." She motioned to the refrigerator. "There's food in the fridge." Her eyes moved to the television and she started to sigh. "There's the television if you want to watch something." Her eyes moved to his and her racing heart started to beat faster. She cleared her throat and quickly pulled her gaze from his, lest she be pulled in. "Make yourself comfortable while I go and talk to Tori."

"Okay. I'll be here."

* * *

Okay, so there's a few things that happened here. What thoughts do you have?


	5. The Street Fighter-

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 5 (The Street Fighter)

Trina stood outside Tori's bedroom door, her hand resting firmly against the wood while her eyes peered at the stairwell. She took a deep breath and held it as she listened to Tori weep from within. Each sob broke her heart. She did exactly what Tori wanted her not to do, and that was running off her friends.

"Tori?" She pushed the door open gently and saw her sister laying flat on her bed with her face down and buried into a pillow. She'd crawl through fire and hell for this girl, and Tori knew it; but things were different now. "I'm sorry I got into a fight with your friends. I don't know what came over me."

Tori mumbled something, but it was incoherent and clearly muffled. Trina sat on the edge of the bed and placed a gentle hand on the girl's back. Her eyes drifted to the door, and she found herself wishing somebody could save her from the fire, but that sort of wishful thinking was pushed out of her mind long ago.

"If you want to slap me, punch me, kick me or even bite me...go right ahead, I won't stop you." Tori mumbled something else, her entire body shook the bed. Trina laughed once and leaned over. "What was that?"

Tori raised her red face and wiped her puffy cheeks with her hands. "I said, I don't want to hit you." Tori sniffed and smiled gently, as though trying to forget her pain. "You might hit back." Trina laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, I'd never do that." Her sibling rolled onto her back and pushed herself up, leaning her back against the head board and pulling her knees towards her chest. "I think that's the first time I actually got into a screaming match with your friends. That's never happened before...I'm sorry for it."

"It was surprising." Tori wiped her nose and looked at the door. "Maybe it's stress? I know Daddy said you've got a really busy and dangerous assignment, he told me same as you, I can't talk to anybody about it and there's so little I know. I'm worried. I do miss you..." Tori leaned to her left, placing her head onto Trina's shoulder. "I didn't really tell my friends I'm glad you're gone."

"I know you wouldn't."

"Jade just kind of twisted my words." Trina furrowed her brow and stretched an arm around her sibling's shoulders. "They were all laughing about how you must have ran away from home finally, but I couldn't tell them you wouldn't desert us and that you were working for Dad on something super-secret."

"I'm sorry."

"They said they were glad you weren't around to bother them or to bother me, and asked me what I thought about it." Tori pulled her bed sheet over her knees and over Trina's legs. "I told them exactly that I thought it was better for them because now they could focus on other things. I said I'm glad they're happy at least...but I'm not happy, I left that part out."

Tori scrunched her nose and lifted her head. "I don't know why they don't like you. If they knew more about you, I think they'd have a different opinion." Trina shrugged and turned her eyes to the window. "You're my hero."

"Everyone needs a hero."

"Who's yours?" Tori glanced at Trina with a growing smile. "Is it that man downstairs?" Trina coughed and shook her head, earning an understanding nod from her sibling. "That's him isn't he, the guy you're supposed to be protecting? I thought he must have been, but I don't understand why the nephew of a teacher needs a bodyguard."

"I wish I could explain that one to you."

"Yeah, well, that's why I lied to my friends and said I invited him." Tori moved her arms around her legs and closed her eyes. "Cat can't stop talking about him, about that date."

"Or what she calls a date."

Tori laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah. She says he was awkward and unreceptive the whole time. Boring." Trina raised an eyebrow and leaned her head back. Boring was the last word she'd use to describe Jason.

"Maybe he just wasn't interested. I asked him about it and he said she was too ditzy and too clingy for him." Tori hummed and Trina crossed her legs over. "I took him to Outback the other night, and played a game of tennis with him. He seemed to enjoy it."

"Maybe he likes you."

"Oh I doubt that one. I think he was just enjoying himself." She was almost certain he enjoyed the cultural experience. Hell, he enjoyed a lot that day. Remembering the night before, she narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Left my purse out in the hallway last night, went to get ready for bed, and he brought my purse in. Knocked, and opened the door a little too fast."

Tori's eyes opened and she looked up with a grin spreading across her face. "What does that mean?" Trina shut her eyes and bowed her head.

"He saw me naked." Tori threw her hands over her mouth, trying in vain to stifle a laugh. "Embarrassing."

"Well, you know, at least..." Tori lowered her hands and her eyes traveled to Trina's chest. "Um." Trina flicked her eyes skywards and her lips fell into a flat line. "You've got something worth looking at, right?"

"That's supposed to mean what, exactly?"

"Next to Jade, you've got the biggest rack of all us girls." Trina's face turned red and Tori motioned to herself. "I've got like nothing here. Cat's flat too, but she's got a little something more. Jade's like a size D, and you're almost a C..."

"Okay, yeah." Trina pulled her arm back and pulled her shirt down, clearing her throat. "Enough of that, sis. He saw a whole lot more than my breasts. I don't exactly look good underneath these clothes."

"That's not true, you're beautiful. Any man would find you attractive, I think."

"Not if they knew anything about who I am." Trina folded her arms and scoffed. "Why do you think Dad recommended me to be someone's bodyguard?"

"Because he can keep an eye on you, since you report directly to him?"

She blinked and moved her head to the right. "Well there is that, yes." Trina inhaled and took a deep breath. "I'm a fighter, Tori. I've always been a fighter, and Dad knows it. I'm a little bit impulsive sure, maybe a little too 'danger prone', but I'm a fighter. He knows I don't need anyone to protect me, because I'm the one doing all the protecting."

"That's not true. Everyone needs to feel like somebody's there to make them feel safe, even the strongest person needs to feel safe and secure. No one wants to be alone, no one should be alone."

"Some people are better off as loners, I think." Trina stood from the bed, narrowing her eyes. "I didn't take a lot of stuff out of my bedroom, did I?"

"No." Tori pulled off her blanket and walked out of the room, leading Trina into her former bedroom. The walls were decorated with trophies and plaques, some so ancient they meant so little to her. Tori smiled with pride as she looked to one championship trophy from when Trina was nine. "Tad's Martial Arts Academy for Kids. I remember when you won the tournament, I was seven and so proud to see my big sister."

"Yeah." Trina lifted the trophy off the shelf and hummed. In the back of her mind she knew letting Jason into the room just revealed a good chunk of her life to him. He was already curious, she could tell he wanted to know more. He had a certain intelligence about him as well, which led her to think he may be research oriented. "Great, just great..."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it." She set her trophy down and closed her eyes. "Fighting off those three in the alley that night, saving Cat and Jason, I think it woke something inside me. Something I pushed down...I think that's why I exploded at Jade earlier."

"You can only pretend not to be tough for so long. You hide yourself so much, and I think that's the problem. You're not this crazy obsessive girl that my friends think you are. Yes, you do have a spending problem and yes, you can be a tad on the materialistic side, but you are so much more."

"What?" Trina smirked. "I care about fame, I just don't want to be a famous singer or actress." Trina pulled open a dresser drawer and smirked as she pushed away several pairs of lace underwear to reveal a hidden, framed certificate. Tori leaned over her shoulders and raised her eyebrow. "Street Fighting Tourney, July 15th, 2008. In the warehouse over on 59th street."

"You're a brawler."

"Those days are over." They ended after Tori's last boyfriend, Danny, decided to cheat on her. When that happened, Trina hunted Danny down and beat him severely. While he never pressed charges, and remained terrified of her, she knew she'd crossed the line. "I control myself, I don't get into street fights or try to cross the line. I'm not a violent person unless someone hurts somebody I love..."

"That's why you don't like my friends?" Tori crossed her arms and wrinkled her brow. "You think they're hurting me, and you want to protect me?" Trina closed her eyes and pressed her lips tight.

She wanted so badly to tell Tori what she knew about Jade, but in her heart she wanted to also keep from being the person to hurt her sister. It was a tough spot to be in, because there was no good way to go about it. "I know about the relationship you and Jade have." Tori froze and her mouth slid open. Trina remained quiet and gently set the frame back at the bottom of her underwear drawer. "I know she's cheating on Beck and building up your hopes in a relationship."

Tori sat on the edge of her bed and looked off to the side. "Well. It's weird. I mean...I don't know what I want, I don't know what I like." Tori's brow wrinkled and her hands folded over her thighs. "I like men, I like women, I like the feeling of both. If I confess something, you have to promise you won't go after Jade..."

"I can't promise anything, Tori, and I'm certainly not going to promise that."

"I know." Tori took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Jade and I might be experimenting." Trina tensed and turned her slanted eyes to the right. "Sexually. I like the feeling, but I don't know if it's right for me."

"Jade isn't right for you. Trust me." Her eyes darted back and her hands grew tight on the underwear. "She's still dating Beck, she still very clearly loves that man. You need to think long and hard about what it is the two of you are doing." Tori swept her hair back and nodded. "Have the two of you talked about him?"

"Yes. She says she can't and won't leave him. So...I know she still loves him, she clings to him and still won't let any women near him."

"Yes." Trina turned around and looked into her sister's nervous eyes. "And you remember how the two of you met. Does she still say she's not your friend?"

"Yeah...I know she was really angry that Beck shut her up and said to give friendship with me a chance. She's confusing me a lot, really. On one hand, she's leading me into bed, telling me things...things that are weird and, I don't know...then when we're together in public or with our friends, she's kind of abusive. Of course, anytime I go near Beck, she's watchful and angry."

"Like I said." Trina took Tori by the hands and pulled her up. A timid smile graced her sister's lips, and her trembling eyes rose to meet hers. "You need to be very careful, think long and hard about what it is you want. I don't want you hurt."

"You think Jade's going to hurt me?"

"You know I don't trust her." She wanted to save her sister, to be Tori's knight in shining armor so to speak, but it was difficult now more than ever to protect her. "You're smart. You need to stand up on your own and take care of yourself..."

She didn't believe the words that came out of her mouth, but they were true. "I have friends now, friends that like me."

"And you'd do anything for their approval." It made her question if Tori were following Jade like this just to gain the girl's approval of her, or if it was something more-it seemed even Tori wasn't sure. There was something unhealthy about the whole situation that she wished Tori could know. "I'm going to be here for you, okay? Whatever happens, I'm a phone call away."

"Jade once said, I need someone to make me feel like a woman. I think you do too." Trina's eyebrows bounced up and she motioned to her sister.

"Okay, first off whatever orientation you lead, I will always be supportive; but, I do not support you and Jade 'experimenting' on each other." She knew Jade was just setting Tori up for a fall, leading her on. "You also need to be careful because she's with someone she's already told you she doesn't plan on leaving, and he knows nothing about what's going on I'm sure."

"I do find it strange that Jade constantly accuses him of cheating, or wanting to cheat."

"I love you baby sis, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Trina ran her fingertips through Tori's hair, pulling the right side of the girl's hair back and revealing a light pink scar from the graze of a bullet just above her ear. Trina furrowed her brow and studied the mark with a mournful heart. "I'll always do the best I can to look after you, but you need to be careful about who you attach yourself to. You can't cling to people that are going to hurt you, baby girl."

"How can I even know if they could?"

"You have to use your instincts. If you feel like something's wrong, then there may be something wrong...trust your instincts, always. Stand up for yourself. You can be strong too, you just need to be."

"I know..."

"Don't let people use you, don't let them take advantage of you or cheat you."

"I never know until it's too late." Tori bowed her head and inhaled slowly. "Jade isn't using me, is she? She's my friend...even if she doesn't say she is, sometimes. I mean...I don't know."

Trina pulled Tori into a hug, gently patting her on the back. "Just be careful." Tori hugged her in return.

"I'll try."

Just then, David's bellowing voice drifted from downstairs, causing both girls to freeze and tense on the spot. "Katrina Vega, get down here this instant!" Trina pulled away from Tori, chuckling nervously as her sister stifled a laugh.

"Something tells me you're in trouble," Tori remarked with a smirk. Trina smirked back and raised her eyebrows.

"Well. Technically I shouldn't be bringing Jason over here, but how else was I going to come visit you?" Trina turned away and marched out of the bedroom. She saw her father and Jason standing at the bottom of the stairwell. David's hands were at his waist, his right foot was tapping the ground and his expression was tense. "Hey Dad, how's it going?" She looked at Jason, who smiled pitifully.

"Looks like the king of the castle found me," Jason said with a joking reference to their prior conversation. Trina sighed and walked down the steps slowly, ready to accept punishment. Her hand traveled along the railing and she moved in almost a graceful manner.

"Well Dad." Trina put her left hand to her chest. "I wanted to come visit my little sister, but I know that I've always got to be watching Jason here, so I didn't know how to come here without worrying about his safety."

David dropped his hands and started to sigh. "You're supposed to call me. Let me know when you're coming over. Jason doesn't have to come with you, just let me know he's going to be staying at his home and that's fine."

"I know that now. Sorry..."

David smiled gently, his face softening up like he couldn't stay mad at her. "It's okay. Just let me know in the future, I'm happy to see you." Trina stepped off the bottom step and in front of Jason, smirking and shrugging at him as David turned to move towards his study.

"Well that went better than I thought," Jason whispered, "I'm still alive."

"My dad's not the one to worry about." Her smirk deepened and she let out a slight laugh. "You're in good hands either way."

"Is everything okay with your sister?"

"Yes. She's just...going through a confusing time right now." She let out a huff of air and crossed her arms "Let's get you back home, unless there was something else you wanted to do?"

"No, I think I'm okay to get back. I'd kind of like to do some workouts, maybe get some studying done."

"Studying?" She raised an eyebrow. "For what?" Jason smiled and puffed himself up with pride.

"I'm taking college courses." Trina was curious and impressed, he would have to tell her more about this. "Medical stuff, actually."

"You're slated to be a king, and you're taking college courses relating to medicine?"

"More anatomy than anything, but yes..."

"Well." Trina chuckled softly and pat his chest as she passed by him. "Better to have a king that is worldly and knowledgeable than one that is not." Jason's eyes lit up and he flashed a bright smile. "Come on, let's get going."

David poked his head out of the doorway and waved at her. "You're welcome to stay a little while if you like. I'm finishing up some paperwork before dinner. We're doing a barbecue!" She licked her chops and spun around.

"Well..." She couldn't resist barbecue, or even cooking on the George Foreman grill they had out on the back patio. "Jason, if you're interested in an all American backyard barbecue..."

"Certainly," he replied with a laugh.

* * *

So what are your thoughts here? We've learned some definite new things here about both girls. There's a lot we don't know and a lot we know.


	6. -And the Wayward Prince

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I do this because 1. This and the last chapter go hand in hand, implied by the title-complete it should be "The Street Fighter and the Wayward Prince". Boom. 2. I've got a busy work week ahead...

* * *

Chapter 6 (And The Wayward Prince)

Jason sat before the desk in his bedroom, studying his silver laptop closely. Beside him were numerous textbooks relating to the college courses he was taking, which included more than just anatomy and physics. He was studying up on history, hoping to double major in world history. What was annoying was none of the history books talked much about his country, but then, there were several small countries that never made the history books.

"Vanderkova, no one ever calls it by that name. Can't blame them." Jason tapped his pen on the desk and looked out the door and to the closed bedroom door across the hallway. A goofy smile spread across his face and he slowly shook his head. "Like no woman I've ever met. I find myself drawn to her like a moth to a lamp."

Try as he might to focus on his studies, he couldn't. Hell, what did it matter? He was the most unorthodox prince, and everyone knew it. Part of him wanted his cousin to take the throne, while another part of him never wanted to go back. If people wanted him dead, then what was the point of going back anyway?

Trina told him also what her sister mentioned Cat saying about him being boring. It wasn't so much he was boring as he wasn't interested. Cat was like every other woman his mother tried to pair him with in the past: Ditzy and a little bit on the spoiled side. He didn't want another princess, he didn't want some woman that was all over him or someone easy. He wanted a challenge, if nothing else, someone maybe a little rough around the edges.

At the same time, love was the furthest thing from his mind. He didn't care about relationships, despite being oddly drawn to a woman assigned to protect him. He couldn't help but feel a sort of kinship with her. He thought himself tough, and not needing someone to protect himself.

Perhaps he was a tad on the trusting side, having trusted some people he met online in a place he didn't know. He exposed himself, and he was angry for it. He loved danger though, he loved the thrill of the unknown and the risk.

 _"I'm not the typical prince..."_ It was a line he said to Trina, a line she didn't believe. At least she was honest. He wasn't perfect, at least he found himself to be far from perfect. Unlike Trina, who outright didn't believe in fairy tales or the symbolism they bore, he just hated the princes. Growing up, he wanted to be nothing like any of those painted, pompous, perfect assholes.

He refused classical teachings, turned away from the things his parents tried to push on him. Oh if only _she_ knew how rebellious he had been. Jason's eyelids sank halfway and he leaned forward, smiling as he gazed at her door. His heartbeat kicked up as he thought about how she carried herself, and how smoothly she dispatched the trio of assassins.

Jason wanted to get to know her more, and every second he was with her, he found himself more and more intrigued by her. He'd give up his entire kingdom just to understand what was in her heart. His father never would have accepted someone like her, even though the man himself married somebody just like that. Everyone in his castle, from the staff to the royal family, would see him with a royal princess rather than someone that didn't have a drop of royalty in their blood.

"I bet she has some." He chuckled once and turned to look at the computer. His hands folded under his chin and his eyebrows rose up. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had looked up the surname 'Vega'. What he found was a website called 'house of names'. The surname dated all the way back to the province of Castile in northern Spain.

Royalty or not, she was beautiful and more attractive than any of the princesses his parents brought to him. She was deserving of respect in his eyes, but she saw him no more than just another prince.

 _"How can I show her I'm not just another sheltered and spoiled royal?"_ Though sheltered was close. It had been hard for him to escape the castle when younger and under the watchful eyes of his mother. Yet, he had done so.

There were many late nights he would sneak from his castle, with a lust for adventure and a taste for exploration. The downside was when people would recognize him, or his own knights would drag him back to the castle walls where he felt entrapped.

Here in the states, he wasn't easily recognized and he loved it. He loved being able to go out and explore, and was thrilled that Trina was eager to show him around rather than keep him trapped in a single place.

He was indeed a prince, and Trina was worthy of a prince; but she did not want a prince and he wanted badly for her to see that he wasn't like the classic image of a prince.

"How can I show her I'm just like anyone else, when I have a title to my name that says loud and clear that I'm not? Either way, would she even accept me?" He frowned, remembering her scars and recalling their prior conversations.

She didn't seem too concerned with finding someone, and he respected that one. Still, he wanted her to know he was starting to care for her. Perhaps just by being there for her when she needed someone was a way to her heart.

He hit the back button on his browser and moved his hand to the side of his head as a perch. With an absent mind, staring at the Google home page, he typed in the name of Captain Vega. It was simply out of curiosity and a mix of boredom that he had done it.

What surprised him were the links that came up upon hitting the enter key. He raised his head and focused with arched eyebrows on one of the links talking about a 'Serial killer. "What?"

The preview of the link gave a brief glimpse of information. _Lieutenant David Vega promoted to Captain after long hunt for serial killer Ryan Bowling..._

Another link suggested that this serial arsonist had been shot dead by the Captain on the front patio of the Vega family home, which had been burnt to the ground. Evidently the arsonist had been attempting to taunt the detective.

Jason was tempted to click some of the links, but didn't want to almost out of fear of knowing something he wasn't supposed to. If the scars he saw on Trina's back were indicative of anything, then he wanted to respect her enough to let her tell him about them whenever ready.

Still his eyes continued to be drawn to the Google links, where at the bottom of the page he read a startling link. _Lieutenant Vega daughters in ICU._ It took his breath away and struck him with an overwhelming sense of grief. Even worse was the link underneath: _Eldest child revived, survives long battle for life._

His eyes grew wide and his hand trembled over his mouth. Thinking fast, he closed the search tab and released a long exhale.

"What cha doing?" Trina's voice startled him and he turned quickly to see her leaning against his door frame with a peach in her hand. His eyes softened and he watched her take a bite of the peach. "I hate apples. You know, working for royalty, I'd better safeguard myself against poison apples, right?"

He chuckled softly and nodded his head. "Well you never know...with a prince nearby, you might not have to worry." The joke fell flat in his mind, mostly because he couldn't think about anything other than what he'd just seen. "Forbidden fruit shouldn't be touched for a reason, right?"

"Right." Her eyes drifted to the computer and she took another bite of the peach. His heart was struck by anxiety; did she know? No. She couldn't see the computer from where she was standing. "You seem bored. No princely functions to get to? No ballroom dances or fencing lessons?" She smirked playfully and he scoffed with disgust.

"I can't stand fencing. I don't care for big fancy balls either. I don't mind the dancing, I just don't like the crowds and the people constantly trying to get my attention." Trina's head jumped and her eyebrows bounced high.

"Is that so?"

"I'm more of a one on one dancing under the stars kind of person, if I have to dance."

"Well. Aren't you a romantic?" Trina chuckled and took another bite of her peach. "Tell me more about how you don't like big royal functions. Pretty odd for a prince."

"Like I said, I'm a prince in title only..." He crossed his arms and shrugged, his mind still on the search results. They didn't change his opinion of her, if anything he understood how she felt about things a little more. He wanted to know what happened to her, but he didn't want to pressure her into telling him or disrespect her by asking. She was strong, much stronger if she went through something like that, and he couldn't help but to feel even more for her. "If I could show you..."

"It doesn't matter. I don't really care if you're like every royal person on the planet or not, if you're a human being that's all that matters. If you don't think you're above everyone else, which I don't get the impression of, then great."

"Thank you..."

She took another bite of the fruit, letting a drop of juice slide away from her plump lips and down to her chin. Jason closed his eyes and chuckled. "You um, you've got a little something..." Trina blinked and swept the juice away with her thumb.

"Thanks." Trina walked into the room, pointing at the books. "How goes the studying?" He shrugged, not knowing what to say about it. Procrastination was a vice, and distraction didn't help.

"I've maybe done a little, but I haven't progressed much."

"What college? Princeton? Harvard? Dare I say, Oxford?" Her eyelids slid down halfway and her lips twisted into a large smirk. Jason laughed and shook his head.

"God no." He could have gone to any of those colleges, but stayed away from them because his parents and advisors kept pushing them onto him. "Much to my father's chagrin, I stayed away from those. Too pompous." She looked surprised once more and hummed with curiosity.

"Really? So where, then?"

"UCLA. Here. Where my uncle got his degree from."

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Trina sat on the edge of his bed and crossed her legs. He was thrilled to see she was impressed, because it wasn't so likely that a prince go to a college like UCLA, but he enjoyed it. "It sounds like you didn't get along so well with your parents."

"My father mainly. Mom not so much. The only complaint is she's just too overprotective, my Dad has always been like his father in the sense that he thought I should be the exact image of a perfect royal snob. He had his good points, and he had his negative ones. He was a hard man, but a strong king. I think our contention points were that he and I wanted different things."

"Different things?"

"I accept my royal line, and if I have to step up and rule my homeland I will; but I dreadfully wished someone else could have the responsibility. I hated being a prince, I just wanted to be normal. I didn't care for the lessons on etiquette, didn't want to play stupid sports like..." He waved his in a circle and furrowed his brow. "That sport where you hit a ball with a hammer through little loops on a ground."

Trina raised her eyebrow and folded her forearms in her lap, now done with her fruit. "Croquet?" He snapped his fingers and pointed.

"Yes. That. My god it bores me to tears. 'The sport of nobles', please!" He sighed and shook his head. "I couldn't be more grateful to my mother for sending me away for my protection."

"Who says you have to be the poster child of royalty anyway?"

"Every single royal cabinet member ever..." He narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "They'd be aghast if they knew how often I snuck out of the palace to play with normal people. I had more in common with people that weren't royal than I did anyone that was."

"Remind me not to take you out golfing." He couldn't help but to laugh at the statement. It was a much different sport, but still boring to him. "You might enjoy bowling though."

"Yes. Anything that doesn't involve a hammer, a plastic ball and my stuck up noble house."

"So..." Trina leaned back, sliding her hands along the bed sheet. "It sounds more like, even though your mother sent you away for your safety, you're using this to run away and escape your family." His gaze faltered and his shoulders rose.

"Can't say I'd complain if the loyalists were successful at putting my cousin on the throne."

"I understand. I mean, I don't really get it completely, but I still understand how you feel. I guess when it comes to families, it doesn't matter if you're royalty or not, there's going to be something under the surface somewhere. You shouldn't run from them though, I mean you said it yourself-your mother wasn't a true blooded royal, I'm sure she'd understand where you're coming from."

"Yeah, except she's also always concerned with what everyone else thinks and pleasing everybody."

"Screw what everybody else thinks. Be who you want to be...but I imagine in her shoes, she's got a very difficult and stressful problem on her hands."

"Yeah. Maybe I ought to cut her some slack. I mean, if I'm honest...some people accuse her of forgetting her background, but it's not her fault."

"It's possible. You did say your dad was a stickler for the proper way of things."

"The things he loved about her are the things he pushed her to change. I could never do that." He looked at Trina, pausing for a brief moment just to gaze. "I could never take a rose and try to change it. I would try to preserve it, so it would always be beautiful and captivating as it is..."

"Well that's good to know. Too bad he pressured her so much to be a proper royal, when he fell in love with her because she wasn't one." Trina stood up and glanced at the computer.

"So, you still didn't tell me, what were you researching? You seemed pretty startled when I walked in on you." Jason raised his eyebrows and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to lie to you." He looked up at her and frowned. "I was bored, I put in Captain Vega's name into Google." Trina shut her eyes and her forehead started to tense. "I didn't click any links, but some of them told me some information...I don't want to ask for details, I want you to know I respect you and your privacy."

"Okay." She took a breath of air and smiled gently. "I appreciate your honesty. I'm not ready to talk about that part of my life." She released her breath and smacked her lips. "Does it change your opinion of me?"

"No, not negatively." He stood up and moved his hand forward, stopping it in midair before letting it fall. "If anything, it makes me see you as someone stronger than I thought. It makes me respect you." A small gasp dropped from her lips and she started to smile, moving her hand up towards her chest. "You're a wonderful, beautiful, strong woman...and I respect you."

"Thank you, Jason." Trina looked at the computer, her face tensing and her hands clenched up at her sides. "Maybe I'll tell you what happened one day, just respect that I don't want to talk about that right now. Please, also, refrain from looking up my personal life. Okay? I know what you'll find out there, news articles about my dad and about a lot of stuff...let me be the one to tell you about my life, don't let the internet do it."

"As you wish." Trina closed her eyes and her smile grew. A chuckle fell from her lips and he furrowed his brow.

"Out of curiosity, before I leave you to your schoolwork, have you ever seen the _Princess Bride_ movie?" Jason shook his head, unsure of what that movie was all about. "Okay. Good luck on your studies..."

She pat his shoulder and left the room. Curious, he flew to the computer to look up this movie she mentioned. When he clicked the link for movie quotes, he raised his hand to his forehead and let out a disgusted grunt.

One of the most common lines used in the movie was said by a farmboy named Westley to Princess Buttercup _'As You Wish'_.

One thing was certain, he and Trina both loved making fun of these movie references. At least this time, the reference wasn't coming from a prince.

* * *

So what lies in Jason's past? There are some things we don't know about him, but true he is certainly not like your typical run-of-the-mill prince. What are your thoughts of this chapter? Do tell, do tell.


	7. The Fierce Side

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 7 (Fierce Side)

"So the time has come for your first lesson in martial arts." The two were standing in a secluded, grassy area of a nearby park. It was a circular field framed by trees and with only a paved path leading in and out. "Do you know any combat techniques at all, Jason?"

"I actually have, um..." Jason cleared his throat and bowed his head almost shamefully. "I've been involved in some fights before." Trina raised an intrigued eyebrow and turned her head slightly. "I'm no expert fighter though. I know how to punch and kick, that's about it."

"How about blocking?"

"Um..." Jason smiled sheepishly and locked his hands behind his back. "I can duck out of the way." It was a start, though she still wanted to know what he meant by saying he'd been in fights before. "I can fight, it's not pretty but I can fight. Maybe what you'd call 'scrappy'" Trina hummed and leaned her head back slow.

"What kind of fights have you been in?"

"Legal drinking age is the same in Vander as it is Ireland and other European countries. Eighteen." Jason brought his hands to his chest and chuckled. "I'm _nearly_ twenty-one." Her eyes widened and her lips separated briefly. "So, um, would you believe bar fights? Irish bar fights. Kind of fun, if you think about it."

She raised her hand to her forehead, groaning as she pictured Jason toppling over a bar counter and throwing bottles of liquor at people. "Okay, I'm going to teach you some more controlled fighting techniques. Techniques that require focus and patience." How he managed to get into bars without his guards finding out and pulling him away, she did not know. "Is there anything else about you I might need to know to avoid getting caught off guard?"

"I like card games, I might have a tendency to gamble..."

"Are you telling me you're a barfly?"

"Well." He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Maybe?" Maybe it was good that he was technically underage here in the states, because she wasn't about to start following him into bars.

"Okay." She adjusted her sports bra, stretching it down a bit, and removed the purple jacket she was wearing. "There are a couple techniques I know that you can choose from, some I'm not as familiar with as I used to be." She circled him, brushing her hands off on her long black jogging pants. "As you likely saw in my former bedroom the other day."

"Impressive skills."

"Thank you." She pat off her hands and closed her eyes. "It was basic karate when I was a kid, then I started learning Tae Kwon Do. Dad taught me Krav Maga when I was sixteen. I took wrestling in the ninth grade, and boxing in my final years of high school. I'm more preferential to Tae Kwon Do, however. That is what I will be training in when I start college up."

"Okay. Then let's do that."

"Great. First, find your center." She spread her legs apart and lowered herself a bit. "Position yourself in a stance like this, where your strength is at your waist and you are firmly balanced and positioned in place." She bent her elbows and curled her wrists at her waist. "Lowering your wrists here makes it easy for you to control your throws."

He mimicked her posture and moved into stance. "Like so?" She smiled and nodded gently. His feet were spaced apart well, his wrists were locked at his waist. He still had a long way to go, but she enjoyed being able to teach.

"Just try to actually avoid purposely using what you learn here to get into fights. Martial arts is more for the defense of self. You want to be guarded, you want to protect your body at all times. Only use these when you're defending yourself or someone else, never learn a skill just so you can fight people."

"Go it." She nodded gently and saw him flash a handsome smile, causing her heart to skip a note. "I'll try not to use what I learn to start bar fights." She closed her eyes and laughed once, smirking.

"Yes, do try not to." She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "Now, I can't belt rank you because I'm not an official teacher. There is a belt system. We're not going to worry about that. I'm going to show you some basic starting moves, and get you to learn a basic formation. Eventually we'll move up to more advanced routines."

She didn't want to teach every technique she knew, which was the four she mentioned, so one specialty was good enough. There was a time and place for each of them. Sometimes she might fall back on boxing if she wanted to work with just her hands, but Tae Kwon Do was what came easily to her.

After nearly an hour of front punches, kicks, side attacks and blocks, they were ready to take a break. Jason had done well, learned quick, and seemed to be enjoying himself. While he practiced in the field, Trina took a seat against one of the trees, stretched her legs out and grabbed a bottle of water from the pack she'd brought along.

Her left hand rested over her stomach and her right clutched the bottle firmly. Her eyes drifted from the purse seated beside her and focused on Jason. She felt a sense of pride in watching him practice his formation.

Two front punches, one right and one left, then a kick. He swung his arm to the right, using a upper forearm block, then followed with a swift side kick. Trina breathed in, becoming almost entranced by his moves. "The prince learns quick," she said with a slight chuckle.

After a while she heard her cell phone chime. Startled, she reached into her purse and removed her phone, checking it only to see a text from Cat. _"Jade took us all to this underground fight club to watch a fight, then Robbie did something stupid with his puppet and pissed some of the fighters off. Help?"_

Her heart stopped and her mind jumped instantly to Tori. Filled with worry, she grabbed her purse and shot up. "Jason!" Jason stopped and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "We gotta go." There was no time to drop him off, she needed to get to her sister before something bad happened.

There was only one underground fight club within the vicinity that she knew of that Jade was likely to know about or go to-because some students at Hollywood Arts would have been involved in. It was an amateur fight club, not like the ones she'd been to a few years prior.

Getting into her car, she sent Cat a text asking if the one that she was thinking of was the correct one. It was confirmed when Cat replied back. _"The one on Lucille and Jasper, small abandoned looking gym."_

She sped like a demon through the streets, with fire in her eyes and the wind rushing through her hair. "Stay here," she instructed Jason upon reaching the place. He frowned and started to nod as she exited the vehicle.

When she entered the building, she was struck by the moldy smell of ancient sweat and unwashed clothes. She also heard _Darker Side of Me_ by the Veer Union playing on the amplifiers. This was one of her favorite songs, and it surely applied to her now.

The building was covered in layers of dust, and had a single boxing ring raised up in the center of the room.

Also in the center of the room, just outside the ring, were a group of men surrounding Tori, Jade and Beck. To the right, Andre and Robbie were backing up as two larger sized men approached them. Further to the right, and more surprising, Cat was standing over an unconscious male and panting heavily.

Trina's gaze darted back to where her sister was and she started to walk forward, letting the door open further to splash sunlight onto everyone. The song echoed in the gym, aiding in the fuel of adrenaline in her body.

 _Inside there's someone you don't want to know. I don't think you want to be a part of me. I don't think you wanna see that deeper darker side of me!_

The group of fighters looked at her, stunned and smirking as they flexed their muscles. "Excuse me, gentlemen..."

One of the men, most likely the leader, turned towards her and his smirk grew. "Are you lost, little lady?" Trina tilted her head and clenched her teeth behind her closed, smiling lips. She saw her sister's eyes grow large.

"Oh great," Jade said with a slight growl, "I thought Cat was calling your dad, not your stupid sister."

 _I don't think that you're ready for reality, I don't think that you wanna see that deeper darker side of me. Walk away..._

Trina pulled her lips apart, revealing her gritted teeth. "I was a little bit. I was trying to find the Ekhart sports department. I wanted to buy some boxing gloves, learn how to fight...but I don't know where that would be." The man crossed his arms and started chuckling.

"And so a lost little vixen stumbles into our club?" The man leaned forward, tapping his cheek. "Come a little closer, give me some sugar and I'll help you find what you're looking for." Tori started to back up, pulling Beck and Jade back with her.

"Okay." She walked forward, tensing her muscles a bit. "I was also told that I could probably find some nice people here to teach me a thing or two."

"Oh we've got _plenty_ to teach you, Babe." The leader's smirk grew and Trina's stomach flipped with disgust.

"Good, because I've got something to teach you as well."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Never underestimate a pretty face." The man raised his eyebrows, and like a flash of lighting, Trina swept her heel into his cheek. The man let out a scream of panic as she dealt a swift uppercut to his chin, then thrust her elbow into the front of his neck.

He jolted back, grabbing his throat and hacking loudly. Trina yanked his wrist away and spun around his back, twisting his arm violently. Next, she jammed her knee into the small of his back and pushed her hand against the back of his head, forcing him forward and down.

Once on the ground, she sent her foot down in a crushing blow to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. "Now my next question." Trina placed a foot on his back, flung her hair over her shoulder and glared at the rest with narrow eyes. "Which of you bumbling, amateurish oafs is next?"

The men stood, their frozen gazes on their unconscious leader. Trina pointed at Tori. "Any of these dropouts touch you, Tori?" There was a bruise on Tori's upper left arm, fresh and bright. She flared her nostrils and watched as her sibling's eyes moved towards one of the other fighters.

"He yanked me from the others because I was trying to leave. Felt like he was crushing my arm."

The man in question started to spring to action, and rather than fight, chose to try and run past her.

Trina grabbed his arm with both her hands, speaking with a vicious growl. "Let's see how you like being pulled around, chump change." Three men were rushing towards her, ready to take a swing. Countering them, she yanked the man she was holding onto back and released him, swinging him like a bowling ball into the three runners.

"I've fought in better fight clubs than this, jackasses. Even Sinjin fights better than you lot."

The men groaned as she stepped over them and turned her narrow eyes onto the fighters still standing. There weren't many, and they seemed uncertain whether to stand and fight or run. "Go on try me. You're letting a pretty face beat the shit out of you, and I haven't even _started_ yet."

It was true, these men weren't exactly great fighters when compared to some of the people she'd squared off in her earlier years. Trina poked a thumb at her chest and narrowed her eyes. "You want to know something about me? Look up 'Dark Angel'; in some of the fight club rings in LA...Back in 2008, I was a part of the roughest fight club around. You guys are nothing." She stretched her arms out and flared her nostrils once more. "You messed with the wrong person's sister."

"It can't be true," said one of the younger fighters in the ring, "I've heard about that fighter. Guys, that person won the streetfighting tournament a few years back. If this is her..."

Tori's friends looked terrified and shocked. It was true, she'd been a part of a gang for the first few years of her life. Her father was furious when he discovered it, but rather than punish her or put her in prison to 'teach her a lesson', he tried to talk to her and figure out what was going on. He helped her to get away before she became another runaway teen that decided to become a permanent part of a gang.

She motioned at her sister and sister's friends, then pointed to the door. Tori led them out, looking back with concern before taking off herself. Trina didn't want them around for what she was about to say.

"Heard of Black Knights?" Trina sniffed and took another step forward, chuckling darkly as the men stepped backwards. "Yeah. I got mixed up with them before they disbanded. For about two years. Didn't do any of their drugs or anything like that, they were looking to recruit. Taught me to be a scrapper, they liked what I could bring to the table."

The man that spoke up gulped loudly and closed his eyes. "I think maybe we should leave these people alone, guys."

"Oh no." Trina cracked her neck to the right and to the left. "I think you should stay." She punched her right fist into her left hand, cracking her knuckles. "Black Knights were everywhere. I was a rebellious teenager looking for a place to belong. Had a nickname and everything. Proved myself to them in that street fight tourney."

"God help us."

Trina snarled, her rage inside still growing from having seen her sister being threatened. She wasn't going to fight these people now that they weren't posing a threat, but she was going to put the fear of god in them if she could. "I'm a fighter. I've done some things I'm not proud of. Those days are gone, but I will say this...fuck with the people I care about, and you're going to see that side of me full force."

"We are _very_ sorry, we didn't know you knew any of these people."

Trina chuckled once and shook her head. "I only care about one of them, my sister. The one with the bruised arm." Trina motioned to them, narrowing her eyes and scowling. "I hope never to see from you fuckers again, or to hear from you. If I do, I'm not going to be happy." She snapped her fingers and pointed upwards. "Also! If my sister and her friends decide to come here again-god forbid-you will leave them alone. Ignore them. Do not bother them. Because if I even _think_ they're hurt because of you people, I will hunt each and every one of you down. Mark my words."

There was a shuffling noise behind her, causing her to turn her head slightly. In her peripheral, she saw one of the men getting up. "Don't do it, Spencer," someone whispered.

Spencer started rushing towards her with a scowling expression and fist ready. He was open, without any part of his body guarded-as most of these men had been. "Right." Thinking fast, she snapped around and kicked her leg up, sending it sailing through the air.

Spencer's body froze for a single moment and his eyes went large as the heel of her foot slicked into his cheek. His body flung to the left, blood and two teeth flew from his mouth.

He collapsed to the ground, clutching his face and rolling from side to side. She took a deep breath, clenching her hands at her sides. "Let that be a lesson to you."

She made her way outside and frowned when she saw Tori's friends scattered about and Jason standing outside of the car with Jade talking to him. Tori looked at Trina with concern, hurrying up to her side. "Trina?" She kept walking, her eyes focused like a tiger on Jade. Tori moved with her.

Andre, Beck, and Robbie were all paralyzed where they stood, watching her with looks of uncertainty and confusion. She hadn't wanted anyone to know what she'd done, what she'd been like at one point of her life. She didn't want people to think less of her, or to be so intimidated that they didn't want to come around.

At one point, she thought she didn't want Tori's friends to see that part of her; but now she saw how important it was. If they couldn't respect her sister, respect her family, then she would have to make them understand that there was a price.

She wouldn't be violent with them, not like she was with gang members or groups of thugs, but she would let them know where they stood and where she stood.

"I still don't think she's anything like you're saying," Jason said in response to what Jade was saying. "I haven't seen that."

"Dude." Jade crossed her arms and shrugged. "All she does is march around the school, getting in everyone's way and trying to steal the spotlight. She thinks she's got talent, but she doesn't."

"She's a pretty skilled fighter."

"I don't know. I think she-" Trina cut Jade off, grabbing the back of the girl's shirt. Jade gasped out as she yanked the girl back and pulled her away from Jason by about three feet.

"Try not talking to him, Jade." With a gentle, but firm push, she guided Jade against the trunk of a nearby tree. Trina lowered her hand and glared into Jade's oddly calm eyes. "Never, and I do mean _never_ bring my sister to a place like this again." Her voice rose and Jade did appear to shrink. "Do I make myself clear?"

She turned her head, looking at the rest of Tori's friends. "That goes for every one of you!" Her arm extended and she moved a pointed finger across them. "I do not want to see my sister being put at risk because you guys have a stupid, crazy idea to get involved in something you _know_ is wrong."

"Shut up," Jade said with a scoff. Trina snapped her head back, growling deep from within. "Why are you even blaming me? It wasn't my fucking idea, Trina." She raised an eyebrow and removed the phone from her purse.

"No? It wasn't?" She showed her the text message from Cat, and Jade's brow started to furrow. "If it wasn't your idea, then who the hell was it?"

Jade looked up and around, Trina followed her gaze. Cat was nowhere to be found, the one person missing that Trina hadn't noticed. "Where is she?" Jade pushed past Trina, raising her voice aloud. "Cat! Where are you?" Jade turned her head around and motioned outwards. "Cat said her brother told her about the fight club that people from HA were getting into, and there was some kind of tournament that she was wanting to see."

"Yep," Beck replied, "She convinced us to come." His voice was shaky and his eyes darting from the others to Jade. "I mean, your sister was the only one that was completely hesitant the entire time. The rest of us just kind of gave in."

Trina closed her eyes and raised a hand over them. She let out a heavy sigh and looked over to Tori. "Tori, are you alright?" A faint smile ran across Tori's face and she nodded.

"I'm alright, sis."

"Okay. Do you have a ride home?"

"I drove." She hugged Tori and made her way towards her car. She opened the driver's side door and looked across the top of her car, smiling at her sibling.

"Get home safe, then." Her arm came to rest on the top of the vehicle and her eyes poured out to the others. "The rest of you, same thing; but don't forget what I said. I don't want anything happening to my sister, and if something happens to her and one of you guys is to blame, I will not be happy."

She entered her car and Jason moved silently into the passenger seat. Trina fastened her seatbelt, folded her hands on the steering wheel and stared ahead with half-lidded eyes. "How much of all that inside did you see, Jason?" She breathed in slow and waited for something bad to come from him. "I get the feeling you didn't stay in the car."

"I wanted to make sure you were going to be alright." He shrugged. "I guess I saw enough." A quick burst of air left her nostrils and her heart started to sink. "I still don't think any less of you, if that's what you're thinking."

Her body froze as shock pulsed through her veins. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to look at him, opening her mouth slightly and closing it. After a few seconds, she was able to speak up again-but with a quiver in her voice and tension in her throat. "I've been involved in things I'm not proud of, Jason. There's a part of my life that if people knew, they'd change. They'd either leave or they'd be afraid to even talk to me."

"Not me. Everyone's got their past. Everyone's made mistakes or done things they shouldn't. It's life, who am I to judge what someone else has done or gone through when it's not my place to do so? No one can change their pasts, they can only control the present."

She let out a soft, tearful gasp and felt her heart fluttering in her chest. "That is..." Her lips curved into a gentle smile. "Probably the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a long time. Thank you."

He smiled back. "For what?"

Trina started up the car and let out a long breath of air. "Not judging me." She pressed down the gas pedal and started for home.

* * *

Learned a little more about some of her background, there's two important sides of her. The fierce side, and the gentler side we'll see next chapter. What have you observed in this chapter, and what thoughts are you left with?


	8. The Gentler Side

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 8 (Gentler Side)

The city was always intriguing to walk around, but for someone that wasn't familiar with it, the town could be an easy place to get lost. That was evident with how closely Jason followed her as they moved through the city, his bewildered gaze studied the large buildings and signs like they were spectacles. "So what's the agenda today?"

"Just explore," Trina replied. It was a lazy day and she wanted to show him around. She hated to be cooped up in a house, and she was almost certain Jason mentioned being the same way. "Downtown LA may not be your scene, really. You might actually run into celebrities though."

"It's really not." Jason furrowed his brow and curled a finger over his chin. "I mean, it's more cluttered than my homeland." She raised her eyebrows and nodded. There were plenty of things she wanted to show him, most of which existed outside the city. "Though, I would almost feel at home with the celebrities if I was one."

"You're a prince, you are one." She smirked teasingly and Jason shuddered. To their right was a street vendor selling hot dogs. Seeing an ample opportunity, she hurried over. "Two hot dogs please!" She smiled at the man and looked over her shoulder as Jason approached, eyebrow raised. "What would you like on yours, Jason?"

"Um. Keep it simple, I guess?"

"Okay." She turned to the man, poking a thumb over her shoulder. "Mustard and ketchup on his. For mine, same thing, but if you can add some relish to that-and some cheese-I'd appreciate it. Oh, I'd love a dab of barbecue and tabasco too. " The man nodded and prepped their hot dogs and Trina paid him.

They continued town the street and Jason stared at her hotdog with a scrunched up nose. "Want a bite?" She smirked and he shook his head.

"I'm trying to figure out how you're going to eat that mass of stuff..."

"Easily." She opened her mouth and slid the hotdog in slowly. Her eyes closed and she let out a content sigh as the flavors lit up her tongue. Jason blinked multiple times and looked down at his food, suddenly appearing as though he'd lost his appetite. "I'll eat yours if you don't want it."

"I think I've got this." Some of the sauce shot from her hotdog when she bit down, and Jason closed his eyes, shuddering for a moment. "I...have no words." Trina pulled the food back and licked her smirking lips slowly.

"You're speechless? Impressive, I've left you speechless."

"Oh that's one way to put it." He handed her his hotdog and shook his head again. She laughed and turned her head, stopping when something caught her eye. There was a small child walking around, tears in its eyes and finger over her trembling lips.

"Jason, hold on to these." Sensing the child was lost, she handed Jason the hotdogs and moved towards the small child. The girl didn't look any older than five or six. The girl looked up at her with wide eyes, sniffling loudly. "Hey there, are you lost?"

"I can't find my mommy."

Trina swept her hair over her ear and stood up, looking around the crowded sector to try and see if there was a parent looking for their child. "Do you remember where you last saw her?"

"She was looking at shoes." There was a shoe department just around the corner, so it was possible the two got separated there. "Where's my mommy?" The girl started to sob and rub her eyes. "I want my mommy."

Jason walked up, looking over with concern. "What is your mother's name?" The child sniffed.

"Jessica. My name's Danielle. Mommy always calls me Dani."

Trina crouched, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "Well Dani. Let's find your mommy." Trina smiled reassuringly and took the child's hand. She rounded the corner and made her way to the shoe department. "Do you recognize that store, Dani?" The child's eyes lit up and she quickly nodded.

"Mommy was buying shoes here."

Trina hurried into the store, looking around once more until she caught an employee putting up a box. "Ma'am?" The employee turned around and raised her eyebrows. "Did you happen to see this young girl's mother anywhere?"

"Oh yes! She was just in, looking for her daughter. Left her number with the cashier." Trina thanked her and moved to the cashier to try and call the woman, knowing she must be frantic.

It wasn't long before the worried mother came running in, her purse flying behind her and her eyes scanning the area. "Dani!" The young girl looked up and gasped happily.

"Mommy!" Trina watched as the mother crouched and threw her arms around her daughter, kissing her head multiple times.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Jessica looked up to Trina with a relieved smile. Her eyes were puffy and red and every muscle in her body seemed to be trembling. "Thank you so much. I-I turned around for one second...oh I was terrified."

"I'm just glad she's safe." Trina held her hands before her waist and gazed at the pair. Jason approached her from behind, placing a careful hand on her shoulder, watching with her as the mother carried her daughter off.

"That was a good thing you did." He looked impressed. She couldn't just let lost child wander around. It was too dangerous.

"I have my moments." Trina ran her hand up along her forearm and walked with him outside. "Anyway, I was thinking of showing you some places outside the city that I like going to."

"I'm all for that."

"Okay."

Their first stop was a place literally called 'Sunset Beach'. It got that name for the beautiful colors of the sand, water, and sky during sunset. It helped that the beach was positioned in such a way that the sun set over the horizon of its waters and created a perfect painting.

"Remind me to bring you out here when the sun is actually going down." She kicked up some of the sand, walking along the border of the beach and the water. Jason chuckled and looked out at the rolling waves. "It's beautiful even in the daytime, though. Isn't it?"

"Yeah. Serene."

It was quiet, a small beach that was an uncommon tourist attraction. Most people wanted to go to the well-known California beaches, which was why she liked this one so much. "It's not so crowded. You can actually hear yourself think, and if you listen well enough, you can hear everything that really matters out here."

Jason scrunched his forehead and nodded. They turned towards the water and Trina closed her eyes, taking in the soft wind running against her cheeks. The gulls nearby could be heard singing, and the fish in the water splashed about.

"Nature," Jason whispered. Trina smiled bright and slowly nodded. The sounds of nature were everywhere, and when people stopped to listen, it was but beautiful music in the air.

"I'd come out here and think. I could walk around out here every day for hours, listening to the birds singing or the water crashing together. It's beautiful."

"Very."

"I might be a little rough around the edges." She turned to him, gazing into his eyes with a simple smile. She watched the wind roll through his hair and ruffle his shirt. His strong eyes were captivating, to say the least, and she felt strangely attracted to them. "But deep down, I'm still sensitive. I'm still a woman. I have to be strong, all the time; but sometimes when I'm by myself, I like to let that go. Out here, I feel like I can, because no one's watching. I just didn't want you to think I'm nothing but hot air."

"I don't think that. I think, well..." He looked down and chuckled for a second. "I think you're a wonderful person." Her heart skipped a beat and she looked off to the right. "I think you should show yourself more. You're strong, you're tough, but don't be afraid to let your gentler side show too. It's all who you are, you're not one or the other, you're both."

"I guess it's hard to be both when you feel like you always have to fight."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Well." She smirked. "It _is_ my job for the moment."

She walked past him, moving her hand to her chest and letting out a long breath of air. Her eyebrows moved together, curving up in the center as her eyes turned to the sides. It was important for her to remember, he was her assignment to protect. Jason turned partially, looking back at her with a subtle frown.

Her heart was racing, and blood was rushing to her cheeks. She wasn't sure what it was she was feeling, beyond feeling heated.

Jason followed her to the car and entered quietly. "Where to next?" She pushed her hands through her hair and pulled it back to make a ponytail.

"You're going to laugh at this." She started up her car and drove onto a narrow road with grass growing over the edges. "I've actually worked at a farm once..." His eyebrows rose and he opened his mouth, but seemed unsure what to say. "When I was fifteen, sixteen years old. My dad sent me out to a farm over the summer."

It was one of the direct results of his discovering her involvement in a gang. He sent her to a farm, hoping it would build some responsibility and character within her.

"I like to go back once in a while." She glanced at him, her playful smirk returning. "We have a white stallion for you to ride if you want." He grunted and looked out the window.

"I'm not dignifying that with a response."

"Aw, you don't wanna be my prince charming riding in on a white horse?" She pouted her lip, then laughed. Jason scratched his head and smirked back.

"You already know my uncle owns a white Mustang. I think that's about as close to a white horse prince as I care to get." He smirked back, wagging his eyebrows. "Besides, you're no damsel in distress."

"Oh, good one! That's so true." She put her hand over her mouth and started to snicker. "I don't think either of us have to worry about becoming a cliché we hate, right?"

"Right."

They made it out onto the farm, and upon entering were greeted by a large black mare hanging her head over the fence. Trina squealed and started to groom the horse. Jason approached her with arched eyebrows. "Did you just squeal?"

"You heard nothing." She ran her hand down the horse's long, beautiful mane. "This is Midnight...she's my horse. I like to take her around the ranch every time I visit." Jason smiled gently and looked at the other horses in the area.

"That one there looks nice." He pointed to a Clydesdale. It was brown and had a white patch on the top of its head. Trina walked over and folded her forearms on the top of the fence.

"That's King, he's the biggest horse here, so we gave him that name."

Being here brought back a lot of fond memories, and of course that was part of what kept bringing her back. She looked off to the right and spotted a grey haired lady with a friendly face moving towards them.

"Why Trina! What brings you here?" The lady asked with a widening grin. Trina pushed herself from the fence and watched as the woman pinched Jason's cheek. "And who is this handsome young man you've brought with you, dear?" Jason pulled away, blinking several times and rubbing his face.

"That would be a friend of mine. Jason. I thought I'd bring him to see one of my favorite places, Patty."

"Well you're certainly welcome to be here, and just in time. Remy just had her puppies a while ago." Trina gasped and her eyes lit up with joy while Jason remained silent and somewhat confused. "Come, come." She followed the woman and looked back, grinning as Jason pocketed his hands and followed.

This was a side of her people rarely ever saw. The fact that she was opening up like this to Jason astounded her, but for some reason she wanted him to know this part of her as well.

It didn't take long once she was in the house for a swarm of small puppies to tackle her to the ground. Their tongues tickled her face and she couldn't help but to laugh.

Jason watched with a growing smile and breathed out a gentle sigh as she squirmed and twisted in a failed attempt to get away from the puppies.

"Okay you're all adorable," she said between her pants and laughs, "But I need to get up." The mama beagle, Remy, watched from nearby. When Trina looked over, she saw a tiny puppy seated next to her. "Aw, what's the tiny one doing all by itself?" She moved away from the dogs and stretched her hand out to the small puppy, waiting as it started to sniff her hand.

Patty sat down in the recliner behind Remy. "That's the runt of the litter, she's a lot shier than her brothers and sisters."

"She's so tiny and cute!" Trina picked up the puppy and cradled it in her lap. She looked over at Jason, who was sitting on the ground and petting the other puppies as they climbed all over his lap. The puppy in her hand timidly licked her hands. "Jason, look at this one, she's so adorable."

Trina fell onto her back and let the puppy crawl along her chest and start licking her chin. "I'm going to name you Tiny." She giggled and wrapped her arms around the puppy, hugging it close.

"She seems pretty taken with it," Jason said while walking over to Patty. Patty grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh Trina's always adored Remy, so I'm not surprised she'd be so taken with her puppies. I have to give them all away, anyway, but you're free to have one if you like..."

Jason looked over, laughing once as Trina blew at the puppy's face and earned two licks as a result. "I don't know if we could leave without that one."

"Oh dear, I don't believe so either. Why don't I fix you two some food for the road?" Patty rose up and began moving towards the kitchen. "What would you like dears?" Jason pat his stomach and looked down at Trina, still distracted by the dogs.

"I guess we'll eat whatever you've got. Thank you for your hospitality, ma'am."

"Oh don't mention it. It's always a joy to have Trina here, I don't think I've ever seen her bring anybody with her." Patty tapped her chin and sighed. "You must be pretty special."

He laughed. "Oh I don't know about that." He took a breath and looked at Trina with surprise. She was laying on her side with Tiny curled up against her chest, with her paws on Trina's forearm. Trina's eyes were closed and she almost appeared fast asleep.

"Must be tired." Jason furrowed his brow and tilted his head. He knew she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and then they'd been walking all over the place today. He didn't know what kept her up the last night other than she simply couldn't sleep. "She's lovely..."

Patty looked back, admiring Trina for a moment. "She sleeps like a little princess, wouldn't you agree?" Jason moved his head back, blinking twice before emitting a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I uh..." His cheeks started to burn with a shade of red and he watched as part of Trina's hair slid before her face. Carefully he knelt and slowly brushed the hair away. His knuckle brushed against Trina's cheek, causing her body to shiver, then her lips moved up into a tiny smile. "Yeah," he whispered, "She does..."

* * *

A bit away from the drama, it seems we see a side of Trina that she surprisingly has allowed Jason to see. What thoughts have you, what observations? Do tell.


	9. Advice of Kings

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This chapter is going to feature something I'll give you a heads up about. While this story is set to feature some events in the episodes of Victorious, there's a clear divergent point in which we know that future universe events obviously aren't going to happen. One of the biggest things, Sam and Cat. Why? Because this story will feature Jason getting advice from two friends, in a universe connected with two of my most popular royal stories (During the time in which they were written) Sviederbach Chronicles and Royal Pain. The kings are minor and probably won't make many appearances, but I thought I'd let you know here that those universes are implied to be connected rather than you being surprised by it. Jason needs advice, and I feel the protags of those two stories are best fit to offer such.

* * *

Chapter 9 (Advice of Kings)

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Jason pulled on his helmet and gripped the leather rope flowing from the bit carefully placed on the Clydesdale. He adjusted himself on the saddle and looked over at Trina.

She loved to ride, and did so every time she came out to the farms. "I should warn you, I'm not able to protect you from falling off." She smirked and leaned forward, running her hand gently along Midnight's fur. "I trust you know how to ride a horse, Jason?" He had to know; he was a prince, so there was little chance he didn't know.

"I know a bit."

"Don't tell me the prince of a kingdom can't ride a horse..."

He rolled his eyes. "I can ride." His lips twisted into a smirk and his eyebrows furrowed. "I just don't ride regularly, I tend to focus on more important things." His eyebrows curved up in the center and he let out a sigh. "Or what I consider important to me. I don't mind riding, so I don't want to offend."

"You won't." She smirked back, and straightened her posture on Midnight. She was beaming with confidence and determination. "Except. You fill me with certainty that I'm going to beat you in a race around the ranch." Jason chuckled softly and ran his hand through his hair.

"Excuse me? Do I feel a challenge?"

"You're a betting man, right?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "You care to make a wager?" Jason laughed, determination gleaming in his eyes. "I win, I choose the next activity we do." She tapped her thigh with her fingernails, humming to herself. "What do you want if you win?" That was opening it up for just about anything, so she did have her limits.

Jason grinned from ear to ear. "A date?" She laughed and shook her head, causing him to frown.

"Sorry Jason, I don't mind doing things on a friendly basis, but remember still I'm your bodyguard first and foremost." She frowned, her heart pounding heavily as she second guessed her words. "I mean, I wouldn't mind. I just, I'm not sure how appropriate that would be right now."

"Okay, I understand."

"I'm not saying there's nothing there. I'm just saying, I don't know how I feel right now about the whole dating thing." She curled her hair over her ear and took a deep breath. She was well aware that 'dating' was just a way to label spending time together, a way to take it a step forward and say the person you were spending time with was more than just a friend.

"Then how's this, I wager nothing? All I want is to get to know you as a person." She smiled, accepting his offer.

"You win, I'll tell you a little more about who I am." His confidence seemed to match her own, but she was fairly certain she could beat him. Not out of overconfidence or assumption, but in that she knew the two horses well enough that she was used to them. "Deal?"

"Sure." Jason shrugged. "I'm ready."

The race was on, and the two seemed to exchange leads multiple times as they raced about the perimeter. Trina laughed with a renewed sense of thrill with the wind rushing through her hair. Midnight was regal and pristine, giving her all against King.

Eventually, she won out, finishing just seconds before Jason. Trina stopped her horse and smirked with pride as she watched him stumble off his horse. "You should have ridden Cream, that's our fastest horse." Jason rubbed his neck and looked over as she pointed to a white mare in the distance. "But I forget, you don't do white horses."

"Funny." Jason walked to her, smiling as he extended a hand. "Help you down?" Trina put her hand in his, curling her fingers gently around the palm. The gesture was appreciated, so she certainly wasn't going to turn down his hand.

"Thank you." Getting off, her foot got stuck in the stirrup, causing her to twist a bit and fall. With a curse, she landed in Jason's free arm. She looked up into his eyes and felt her breath evaporate from her lungs. "That hadn't happened before..."

"First time for everything. You alright?" He started to smile, heating up the blood rushing through her veins. Her heartbeat kicked up and she found herself struggling to look away.

"I'm fine." It was embarrassing to fall off her horse to begin with, but to do it in front of him made it even worse. "Thanks for catching me." Her hands rose to his firm chest and her eyes traveled down towards them. "Um, you know you can set me down now."

His eyebrows shot up and he sprang into action. "Oh, right! Sorry." He helped her onto her feet and she gripped his shoulder to stabilize herself. When she looked to him, she could see his ears and cheeks red hot. For the moment, she sought anything that could give a reflection for her to see if she had the same trouble. "So uh, won. What's next?"

"We go home and watch a lighthearted movie." Normally she preferred action or serious films, but she needed something light for the moment. "Let's go." She put on a tough face and passed him up, flipping her hair back gently with her hand.

Upon reaching home, they found Sikowitz was still out. Trina carried her new puppy in with her, surprised that Jason actually went ahead and adopted Tiny from Patty. Sikowitz okayed it via text, evidently.

Checking her phone, Trina muttered over a text from her sister. "Apparently Cat keeps getting calls from some emergency hotline." She raised her head, shrugging as she repeated Tori's question to Jason. "You ever heard of North Star?" Jason shook his head.

"I've heard of Black Star, a small and elite group of assassins. No one's ever actually seen their leader, no idea what he looks like."

"If no one's seen the leader, how does anyone know the gender?" She smirked and Jason chuckled.

"Touché." They sat on the couch and Trina picked up the remote. "So, what are we watching?"

"Once I get over to Netflix...I got to thinking about how we're always putting down certain types of films, and I thought of the perfect musical satire." Jason raised his eyebrows and Trina used the Smart TV to connect to Netflix. As she searched, she watched Jason in the corner of her eyes with a subtle smile.

He was very still and calm. His right ankle was resting on his left knee, his right arm was extended across the top of the couch while his left hand was placed carefully in his lap. His position seemed warm and inviting, almost tempting her to lean in.

With a chuckle, she bent over and lifted Tiny from the floor, placing the small puppy in between her and Jason. "So you've probably never seen or heard of the play 'Into the Woods'?"

"I have not."

"Well this is a version with Meryl Streep. I don't normally watch these kind of movies, but you know, it's light and satirical. Makes fun of all those fairy tales we've been talking about, in a way."

"Ah."

Trina hit play, set the remote down and then moved her left hand to caress her new pet, which was now curled into a ball. The moment her hand made contact, the puppy opened its mouth in a wide yawn and squeaked.

As the movie progressed, Jason remained intensely focused on it. There were times when he would chuckle, but overall like Trina, this wasn't really his type of movie. The baker and his wife were an interesting pair, the witch crept him out.

Cinderella and Rapunzel were intriguing, but the two princes in the story oddly spoke to him. They were clear satires of every prince charming character that he hated, making fun of them, so he liked that part.

Then a song between the two started, drawing his attention and annoyance. _Agony_ , with the two prince charming's seemingly locked in a musical argument over whose drama or struggle to obtain their true love was worse: Cinderella's prince, singing about how she would run from him, or Rapunzel's prince that agonized about there being no doors in her tower for which they could flee together.

 _"Did I abuse her or show her disdain. If I should lose her, how shall I regain this heart she has won from me?"_ Jason rolled his eyes and slowly turned his eyes to Trina, who had dozed off at some point during the movie. _"Agony! Beyond power of speech. When the one thing you want is the only thing out of your reach..."_

Jason took a deep breath and raised his eyes to the ceiling, huffing at the movie when Rapunzel's prince started to sing.

 _"High in her tower, she sits by the hour, maintaining her hair. Blithe and becoming, and frequently humming a lighthearted air...Agony! Far more painful than yours. When you know she would go with you, if there only were doors..."_

He scoffed, crossing his arms and looked to Trina again, his heart sinking. There was a tightness in his throat that he couldn't seem to clear away.

 _"Agony!"_ The princes sang. _"Oh the torture they teach."_

Cinderella's prince moved forward and Jason furrowed his brow at the actor. _"Am I not sensitive, clever, well-mannered, considerate, passionate, Charming...As kind as I'm handsome, and heir to a throne?"_

 _"You are everything maidens could wish for!"_

 _"Then why-"_

 _"Do I know?"_

 _"The girl must be mad!"_

"Fuck you," Jason whispered, "You know nothing of madness." He spoke the very line as Rapunzel's prince sung it. No longer interested in the movie, and with Trina fast asleep, Jason scratched Tiny's head and rose from the couch to grab a blanket.

He turned the television off and covered Trina with the blanket, smiling as she rolled onto her side and pulled the blanket tight around her body. "What is more agonizing," he whispered to no one in particular, "Than falling for the perfect woman, only to have her sworn as your bodyguard and seeing you as nothing more than an assignment? Now there's a pain that cuts like a knife..."

Jason retreated to his room and sat in front of his desk, rubbing his face with his hands. After a minute, he turned on his computer and loaded Skype to see if he had any contacts on.

His contact list had a number of royals, all with private names and profiles like him. It was something his father pushed for him to do in order to maintain a presence in the regal world. He only kept people that he actually wanted to talk to though, so friends rather than just connections.

One of which was online was a new King of a small country near Germany. Sviederbach. King Gunther had become a friend of his through a visit from when he toured the European countries after taking the throne. He was much like Jason in that he was hesitant to take the throne.

Granted their circumstances were different. Jason didn't want the throne, he wanted nothing to do with ruling a kingdom and wanted only a normal life that he'd never lived. Gunther had lived a normal life in secrecy and had been forced to step into rule when his own grandfather threatened the destruction of the land.

Jason clicked Gunther's skype user name and hit the 'call' button. He was in need of some friendly advice at the moment, and given Gunther's queen, he thought the man would be the perfect person.

Fortunately Gunther accepted. He popped onto the screen, his once short trimmed blonde hair now flowing over his ears and down towards his neck. Jason was surprised to see his friend also with a thicker beard. "God, you're really growing that thing out," Jason blurted. Gunther stroked his beard gently and laughed.

"Well, Cece adores it." Gunther's eyes darted to the side of his computer and he sighed. "Hey man, I'm in a call with someone, you mind if I add him?"

"Go for it." Jason breathed out slowly, hoping it wasn't someone he didn't know. This was unlikely, though. After a second, the king of a small country near Britain popped up. He had a thick moustache and a light beard, and messy brown hair. "Ah King Fred...It's been a while."

"Same here," Freddie replied.

"I see you're growing a beard out too?"

"Samantha likes how it tickles her face. You should try growing some stubble, Jason."

"Maybe." Jason rolled his eyes and slid his fingers across his smooth chin. "You guys know damn well I'm trying not to fit the image of a stubbly prince." The men laughed and he started to frown. "What?"

"Run from your destiny all you like, you can't escape the inevitable."

Jason pointed at Freddie, narrowing his eyes. "And that, my friend, isn't true. I'd give up the entire kingdom if I had to..."

"Most unwise," Gunther replied, "Especially since we like the idea of having an alliance with a ruler that shares our ideals." Jason sighed and rubbed his temples. Gunther stroked his beard once more and flattened his gaze. "You seem troubled, friend."

"You both lived normal lives before stepping into rule, right?" Gunther and Freddie nodded. He recalled Freddie's circumstance, way back in 2008; he was a living trope. His royalty had been kept a secret from him until the day his father died, in which he was contacted on webcam _while airing an internet show_ telling him he needed to step up and rule while also finding a wife. Many women chased after him, all wanting to be the next Queen, but he eventually chose the one woman that wasn't chasing him.

"You're in Los Angeles now," Freddie said, "You have a chance to experience all the life you want. That is, unless your mother gave you some old stuck up bodyguard that doesn't allow you to even leave your home."

"Oh quite the opposite." His face turned red and he glanced at his door as a goofy grin stretched across his face. The two kings let out a curious hum and leaned towards their computers with studious grins. "I've got a very beautiful bodyguard that has taken me to all sorts of places."

"Good man you're gushing!" Gunther exclaimed. His blush grew hotter and he looked back at the computer. "Have you finally found someone of interest to you?"

"Can't be," Freddie joked, "It's a bodyguard and not a princess given to him by his mother. At least that's what it sounds like."

"That's just it..." Jason's smile faded and his eyes dropped downward. "I think I've fallen for her, but she sees me only as an assignment. Your wives were normal women, were they not? How did you...how did they?" He trailed off, unable to think of a word to end his sentence with.

"Mine was," Gunther replied, "But we dated in secret for a while and she didn't know I was a prince at first. Fred here, on the other hand, probably knows more your situation than I am capable of understanding."

Freddie leaned to the right, waving his hand off in the air. "I guess." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Samantha was a bit like you. She actually _did_ have a connection to a small kingdom up north, near Denmark. She didn't care about her heritage, didn't talk about it, didn't want anything to do with it. As far as she was concerned, she was confident that she would _not_ be stepping into rule and lived her life as a normal girl in the United States without caring about her kingdom."

"Was she the heiress of the throne?"

"Not there." Freddie swayed to the right and started to sigh. "She and her twin were princesses obviously, and hers was a kingdom where women were not first in line to the throne. The heir would have had to be a male. That stands to reason, more her resolve for not caring."

"I see."

"You, on the other hand, _are_ a heir to the throne." Jason frowned as Freddie poked a finger at the screen. Gunther nodded, agreeing with what the king was saying. "Whether you want it or not, you have a responsibility to your people."

"So long as my mother lives, I do not need to worry..."

"You should worry," Gunther replied. His voice was strong and firm, striking a chord in him. "Your country is in a state of civil war. You could bring an end to that." What could he do? He didn't believe he had that much influence or power. "If something happens to the queen, who will step up? You."

"I'm not like you, Gunther. You were hesitant, but you still took on your role. You wanted that."

"I wanted nothing but justice for my people."

"Well my people...they're not necessarily hurting, I think." He scrunched his face, unsure of his own words. The civil war brought a lot of damage to everyone, so that wasn't as true as he'd like it to be. "They are, but it's not like your case where your own monarch was the one causing the chaos. My father was assassinated by the Black Star assassins, hired those loyal to my uncle. My mother fights to keep the peace while keeping her own life. The chaos in the streets? The civil war? It's waged by those loyal to my uncle against those loyal to my father. How do I end that? Tell me."

"By stepping up and taking responsibility as the ruler of your kingdom." Gunther narrowed his eyes, raising his strong voice a bit more. "Accept your heritage and lock in your position, doing so will seal you in place and the loyalists will have no choice but to accept you as their ruler."

Freddie rolled his head to the side and hummed. "Or they can try and have him assassinated." Jason narrowed his eyes and Gunther raised his hand to his forehead.

"They're already trying that," Jason replied coldly, "That's the reason I have this bodyguard...who I wish wasn't my bodyguard." He looked down. "So maybe she'd see me as more than just an assignment."

"And we're back to that? At least you aren't being forced to find a queen like I was...Think about that. Take time to get to know this woman, be patient. If it should happen, it will happen. You don't have to rush into anything, not like I had to."

Gunther relaxed his position and softened his voice. "He's right, Jason. I would say the state of your kingdom is the utmost urgency, but your mind does appear to be elsewhere."

"You don't know how much I wish I had an older brother." Jason sighed and raised his hand over his eyes. "By god, my cousin doesn't actually want the throne either. Too much pressure. I've always wanted a normal life, none of this prim and proper nonsense."

"You fight your destiny at every turn, but do you want to know what I've learned?" He raised his eyes and lowered his hand, staring calmly at Gunther. "No matter how much you try and hide from fate, no matter how much you try and fight it, destiny has a way of winning."

Freddie leaned back slowly, crossing his arms. "And Jason, it isn't like you have to be exactly a certain way. Be who you are, who you want to be. Be the ruler you want to be." Jason's head shook slowly and his heart started to sink. "You know, you seem like the type that would associate more with your people, be seen with them upon rule. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"Not according to my parents. 'We shouldn't associate with those that are not nobility." Jason closed his eyes, fearing that he could become just like that. "My father met my mother before becoming King. Becoming a king changed him, made him all the things I can't stand. How could I _possibly_ want to become king?" He opened his eyes and felt the pounding of his heart against his chest. "And now, now I'm falling for a woman that is sworn to protect me...a woman that may not have a drop of royalty in her blood, someone that my parents wouldn't want to choose for me."

"Love who you want." The men could certainly agree on that, since they both had that case happen for them. Gunther spoke up first, gesturing with his hand as though pointing from him to Freddie. "Look, we're still who we were when we stepped up. Taking on great responsibility doesn't mean you have to change who you are."

Freddie laughed. "If anything, our wives keep us grounded. Samantha wouldn't let me get such an inflated head or self-worth, and constantly reminds me that just because we're rulers, it doesn't make us any better or worse than someone that is not. We've just got responsibilities, and we have to care about our people. Keep them safe, keep them protected."

Jason breathed shakily. He wasn't ready for that responsibility. He hadn't lived life yet, as far as he was concerned. "I-I don't know if I can take on so much, though. I-I can't. Were either of you ready when you took on your roles?"

"No more ready than you are now," Gunther replied quietly. Jason gasped, surprised by the solemn faces of the two men before him. "There's no way anyone can be fully ready to take on a kingdom, Jason. You just have to find the strength in you to be able to take on that responsibility."

"How did you do it? How did either of you do it? I just...I'm terrified of it."

"So were we." Gunther let out a sigh. "Freddie here did it because no one else could. I had a sense of duty telling me to act, because I had to save my homeland..." Gunther stroked his beard once more, narrowing his eyes more as a hum vibrated from his lips. "But then, our head noble of parliament lured me as well. You know not the immense pride I had before agreeing to take the throne. I didn't want the job either, I knew it had to happen, but I didn't want it."

"So what happened?"

Freddie turned his head partially. "Yeah Gunther, I've always been kind of interested in hearing about that." Gunther closed his eyes and sighed.

"Frankie, our head noble, was against me for some time. However, he seemed to have respected my claim to the throne. When my grandfather, King Brustrum was assassinated-Cece was standing there with my family. They'd gone to my country while I stayed in America. He decided in order to lure me here, he needed to lay claim to the throne and decided to take Cece as his queen." Jason flinched and Freddie's eyebrows rose slowly as Gunther exhaled. "Which I later found out was all an act."

Jason knew the moment Gunther was talking about since it was televised. It wasn't long before Gunther presented a link to that televised news footage. "Here's what drew me to return. To swallow up my pride and save my homeland..."

 _"I can't be queen,"_ said Cece from the footage. She was standing next to a tall man with a look of horror and disgust on her face. _"I'm promised to Gunther Hessenheffer."_

 _"Coronation is in a week, Cece."_ Frank Bransford was the man, the head noble who was taking claim to the throne right after an assassin's arrow struck King Brumsford. The strange part was Frank's own assassination plot hadn't been successful and the assassin was someone else they didn't know. _"What can he do about it?"_ Frank looked towards the people, sweeping his hand in the air. _"Besides that! At least I am willing to do something for my kingdom. Where is Gunther and his pride? Hiding in America!"_

Frank's voice trembled with anger and determination as he appeared to issue some sort of challenge. _"What will you do, Gunther? Where were you when your kingdom called out for you? Where were you when they needed you?"_

Jason muttered and shook his head. "Your kingdom wanted you, Gunther. That's the difference between me and you." Gunther frowned. "My kingdom doesn't want me, they don't know what they want."

"They do know what they want, they know exactly." Gunther's eyebrows closed together and Freddie nodded his head. "They want a ruler."

"There has to be something more to it. What really made you go back, Gunther? Was it really that noble's plan that made you go back?"

"That was the final straw, yes." Guther's eyes flashed with emotion and he let out a long exhale. "He knew what he was doing, that he was giving his life in a desperate attempt for the rightful king to be restored. The only way it was going to happen was for me to overthrow him, and in order to do that, he was going to have to die."

"Die?"

"Yeah...but he knew that. That was his plan from the start. I didn't realize the chaotic state of the land until I returned. How badly it had become...that my homeland was dying. It would have only gotten worse if Frankie ruled. So he laid it all out for me. I had two choices, let my kingdom die and even lose my bride to him, or take my homeland back. You asked if I was ready. No. I was never ready, but I had a duty to act...and I did."

Gunther paused, his face tensing. "Besides, my pride was anger towards my grandfather banishing my family years before. Your pride is rebellion, a boy resisting every ounce of responsibility." Jason furrowed his brow, taken aback by his friend's harsh answer.

"Just take it a step at a time," Freddie remarked, "No one's saying you have to make a decision now. Sometimes it just happens, and you're forced to decide...when that time comes, you'll know in your heart what the right choice is. For now, just try to relax."

Someone called from outside the room; it was Trina, and her voice was still groggy as though she just woke. "Jason?" The two kings grinned as Jason turned to see Trina standing in the doorway, holding Tiny in her arms. "I woke up and was wondering where you'd run off to."

"Yeah, I couldn't watch that movie anymore."

"Figured...I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night." He looked back to see his friends smirking as if they knew some great secret. "Not a word. I already told you about her..."

* * *

So much in this chapter, what do you make of it all? What observations, what thoughts do you have? Do tell


	10. On Boss's Orders

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 10 (On Boss's Orders)

Seated at her desk, Trina typed away at her laptop. Beside her was a plate of peach wedges to snack on. She chewed one while narrowing her eyes at the search results displayed on her screen. "Black Star, a global family of elite assassins with reports extending all the way back to the 1940's." She swallowed her peach slice and flicked the juice from her lip with her finger. "Base of operations unknown, leader unknown."

It was mind boggling how a secret group of elite assassins could stay secret for so long.

Trina moved her mouse pointer to images and studied the first image, which appeared to be a glyph of some kind. It was plain, a star with a dark flame insignia in the center polygon. There were wavy lines flowing upwards, indicative of smoke. This image had been reproduced to an early crime scene where the Black Star made themselves known to the world for the first time.

"Virtually nothing is known about this criminal organization." She stroked her chin and looked to her bed where Tiny was curled into a ball. "How am I supposed to protect Jason from a group that isn't well known?" Records suggested that the organization was small; so if that was true, she didn't have to contend with too much. "How small is it? More importantly, who hired them and how."

It didn't appear there was any information on how to contact them aside from word of mouth. Just as she was tiring and getting ready to end her research, she heard her phone chime. With a groan, she lifted it and read the message.

It was from her father. "You and Jason are going to take a trip." She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "I've arranged for Jason to fly coach and stay in a special suite, but you will be travelling with your sister and her friends to Yerba."

"Yerba?!" She twitched and flung her head back in shock. She didn't know anything about this country, nor did she know why she or Jason had to go. "What in the hell is Yerba?" She texted back. "And why do I have to go anywhere with Tori's friends?"

Granted she preferred it. If Tori were going to be in some foreign land, she would want to be there. "You're chaperoning. I'll have to tell Tori about it. It's a backwater country though...you could potentially find out some more information about Jason's assassins, however."

She called him immediately, concerned that this could be an issue. "How am I to guard him if I'm not in the same area? What do you want me to do, sleep in the same room?" She smirked, knowing her father's response without even asking.

"What? No! God no, separate rooms for the two of you!" She heard him muttering and started to curl her lips into a broad smirk. "I swear, I don't care if he is a prince. Not good enough, not good enough."

"Well according to you, even Jesus himself isn't good enough for your daughter. I have to wonder, do you ever plan on letting Tori or myself date?" She laughed out at her father's shuddering breath coming from the phone. "Why, you've actually let her date people."

"Your sister's different."

"Different how?"

"I'm not having this talk." She knew the answer. Tori was still living under her father's roof after all, so he could at least somewhat watch over her and anyone she's with. The downside was, he didn't seem too aware of what Jade was doing, so it must have been kept secret somehow.

"Dad. I love you, but you're too overprotective."

"Ugh, at least the people Tori dates aren't so likely to sweep her off her feet and carry her away." Trina raised her eyebrows. She was beginning to understand where her father was coming from, and how no man would ever truly be good enough in his book. Still, he'd have to learn to will himself to let go.

"It's going to happen one day, Dad. You'll have to accept Tori and I are going to have lives of our own-families of our own. We're not going to be your little girls forever."

"I know. In my eyes you always will be, but I know." He let out a sigh. "I can't help but to want to hold on to the two of you as long as I can though." David sighed and Trina waited to see if he'd have something else to say.

When he didn't, she opted to turn the subject onto something else. "You know, you still haven't told me how you plan on letting Jason go to this foreign land. How will he be received? Surely he'll be recognized."

"I'll talk to Sikowitz. He may have some ideas. Your assignment is still to protect him, but I want you looking out for your sister and her friends over there." Her face tensed for a moment and her fingers curled on the desk.

"Anywhere she goes with them, she's not safe."

"I know you don't care much about them, but you have to understand they're the first real friends your sister has had for a long time." She would question his use of the word 'real', but he was right after all. Even at Sherwood, Tori was shy and reclusive. There was only one person that ever got her attention, and that was some boy in one of her science classes-Ian. Hell, even Danny made Tori more withdrawn.

Hollywood Arts changed her, made her more social and less afraid of everything that moved. At what cost, though? Tori may have Beck to thank for that, more than any of the others, but Jade seemed to be the exact opposite of progress.

"I'll take this trip to Yerba for Tori. If those people she's carrying around with try anything stupid, I'll be there." She needed to know more about this country though, and was inclined to research it more. "I'm not sure what else there is to gain by going over there."

"You know that assassin group you've been researching?" She tilted her head and glanced towards her computer, studying the symbol again. "I've been researching a little too. Rumors have been circulating that the founder of that group was from Yerba. If you can find any truth to that, any at all, then I'll bet you can find some more answers."

She felt a surge of annoyance and determination. An opportunity to find out about this assassin family was something she couldn't pass up, however she was now concerned about Jason going over there to begin with. "So a family of assassins may have been born in this backwater nation, and you want to send Jason and his bodyguard over there? _Along_ with the man's uncle, perhaps?" The corner of her lip twitched. "Why not send the Queen of Vander over there while we're at it, huh?"

"I hear you, Trina. I'm not thrilled about it either." David took a breath and Trina rolled her tongue over her teeth, sighing gently. "Look, Yerba is a dictatorship, ruled by some tyrannical military general. If something goes wrong, having a prince there to delegate and back you up might be a good thing."

"And risk letting everyone know Jason's a prince?"

"A ruler of a nation is likely to know who he is, Trina." There was a hint of annoyance in his tone, suggesting this was a matter she should already be aware of. She was, but she was still unconvinced that taking Jason anywhere outside the states would be a good idea. "We will having him hidden, he will be under protection."

"By an eighteen year old girl who also has to follow a group of sixteen year olds around like they're little children."

"You don't have to be with Tori and her friends constantly. Explore Yerba, learn everything you can about this country. If you can find any proof or evidence that the Black Star formed there, then you can use that opportunity to try and learn about it." Trina's fingertips tapped her wooden desk and her slanted eyes peered out the door.

"There may not be anything at all. This family is a very hidden, very secret clan. We don't know how vast they are, or how little they truly are. We know they operate in other lands as well, but that's about it." She closed her eyes and recalled the trio of assassins that attacked Jason before. "Did you find anything out about from those three before?"

"Not much, but I can confirm that Black Star appears to be active." She opened her eyes and reclined in her leather computer chair. She heard a small squeak and smiled at Tiny, just waking up on the bed. The puppy was sniffing the air and looking around the room.

"Did they say whether or not they were a part of that group?" It was doubtful that any assassin in their right mind would confess to being a part of such an infamous, shady crew.

Trina rose up from her computer and walked over to the bed, picking up Tiny and setting her down on the floor. Her eyes followed the puppy over to two steel food bowls in the corner of the room. A smile spread across her lips as the dog lapped up the water with its tongue.

"Well no, they don't appear to be anything more than a group of gang members." She raised an eyebrow and her dad grunted. "One of them did say they were contacted by an assassin of the Black Star, however. They were offered a cut of whatever the assassin made."

"Why would a hired assassin hire a group of gang members to take out a mark?"

"Possibly to draw attention elsewhere?" It was a thought. The King of Vanderkova had knowingly been assassinated by the Black Star, so if the prince was as well, a great deal of attention was going to fall onto this assassin family-therefore making them that much more known to the public.

"Why draw attention to yourself when you can make the death of a prince appear to be a random criminal act? Clever. Is there truly nothing known about their leader? Are they truly small, or are they vast?"

"I suspect they're small. Think about it. If they were large, there would be that many more members and therefore they'd be more known than they are. They have to be small in order to stay hidden." She hummed, listening to the crunching sound of Tiny eating her kibble. She knelt beside her dog and proceeded to run her fingers along the puppy's head and neck, delighting as Tiny turned her head to lick her fingers. "What are you more likely to notice, Trina, a force of five or a force of five hundred?"

She pulled her hand away with a sigh. "The larger force is more noticeable." She hated to admit it, but her father was right. The Black star _had_ to be small. If there were only mentions of their existence, and less records than the mafia itself, they couldn't possibly be a large force. "God, they could be a family of twenty for all we know."

"Right."

"Do you think we would have to find all the members, or just one?"

"I suspect it's like any hitman receiving money for a target. Other members that aren't, don't care. Take out the one that is, and the mark on the royalty of Vander is gone."

"Let's hope." She lifted her eyes towards a framed photograph she placed on a shelf in her room, then smiled as she studied the two small girls standing arm in arm. Thinking about this trip, her smile faded and she shook her head. "God this trip to Yerba better be worth something, otherwise I'm going to be very pissed off."

"Sadly, you don't have much choice. I haven't told Tori yet, but your mother and I are going to be busy and I don't trust anyone else to chaperone...I'm sorry sweetie, but you're going to have to go whether you want to or not."

"I know. I'll talk to you more later..."

"Okay."

After hanging up, she stood up and walked towards the door. Tiny yipped and ran after her heels. Looking down, she laughed as the puppy playfully tackled her feet. "Aw Tiny, what on earth am I going to do with you?" She bent over, picking up her pet. Cradling the puppy against her chest, she leaned against the hallway wall and sighed. "Dad wants me to go to this country and babysit my sister's friends, then he's going to have to babysit you for a little bit. Sounds like a fair trade, wouldn't you agree?"

Tiny barked happily and Trina grinned.

"Thought so."

Jason emerged from his bedroom, raising an eyebrow at her. "Did I hear you say something about going to some country?" Trina looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I don't want to go, but I have to." He furrowed his brow and his shoulders sank a bit. "You're going too." He did a double take and opened his mouth to speak, but she was faster with her words. "Dad's orders. We're going to Yerba with my sister and her friends. I have to watch over them for a while."

Jason cringed. "Yerba?" A look of recognition flashed before his eyes, striking her curious. "Say it's not so. I've heard too many horror stories about that place. I don't want to go there."

"I don't either, but what can I do? When duty calls, what choice do we have but to answer?" Jason smiled gently and Trina started down the hall.

"Yeah, you're right..."

"What do you know about Yerba? Anything?"

"Aside from it being more war-torn than any other country I know of? The Chancellor that rules it is one of the worst dictators, so much that if you breathe the wrong way, he's liable to cut out your tongue."

"Great. Just great..." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "How is the population? How is the money?"

"Population is fairly small, and the country is filled with poverty." Jason crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "Back in 2012, when my friend King Gunther of Sviederbach reclaimed the throne, Sviederbach had fallen so much. It was chaotic, the streets were filled with beggars-several laws had been revoked and changed. It was horror, there was death everywhere."

"Okay...That's Sviederbach."

"Yerba is much, much worse." Her heart sank when she saw the flicker of fear in his eyes. "Yerba's worse than that on a _normal_ occasion." Her brow furrowed and for a moment she felt Tiny shudder as if the puppy understood and were afraid as well. "Now, they're fighting a war against rebellion. Rebels trying to overthrow the Chancellor. An already anarchic and chaotic state is now ten times worse..."

"Why in the hell is Tori even going there, then?" Much less, she had to wonder if her father were aware of all this. Chances were slim, a tyrannical dictator wasn't as likely to let the true nature of a country's status known to the public if they could stop it. "Fine..." She rolled her eyes and started down the stairs. "Dad said he's discovered rumors that the Black Star got it's beginning in Yerba. Like it or not, we should at least try and investigate that."

"I suppose it's only right."

"Right." She whirled around, pointing a finger at him and turning her expression stern. "And you stay close to me, got that? If that country is as bad as you say, I can't afford to let you out of my sight."

"I'd prefer just to stay in my room if I go there." He shook his head. "I've been in some pretty shitty places before, but that's one place that even I'm terrified to walk the streets of." She hummed and took a moment to think as Jason looked off to the side. "Then again, the Chancellor isn't an idiot. He knows not to incite a national incident. If he were to hear that the prince of another country were in his country, he'd do everything in his power to ensure nothing but the best treatment."

"Right...it does sound as though you'd be safer in his palace than a crummy hotel." She set Tiny down and raised a finger to her lips, tapping them gently. He had a point, no ruler of a country was going to let another country's royalty fall under any negative circumstance in their country. "He wouldn't want to risk a war."

She tapped her foot and turned her eyes to Tiny, watching as the pup explored the living room floor, sniffing the ground. "That said, Jason, what allies does Vander have? I'm curious, though that may be something for another time."

"We've got quite a few. Ireland obviously is a strong alliance, as is England. We're allied with a number of smaller countries too, such as Sviederbach and Wembly."

"Wembly?"

"That's a country outside of England that my friend, King Freddie, has ruled since 2008."

She moved her hands behind her back and smirked, remembering the conversation with two people he was having on the computer the other day. "Those would be the two friends you were talking to on the computer, I suppose?" Jason's eyebrows rose and his eyes grew a bit. "I might have been exhausted out of my mind, but I'm always aware of my surroundings."

"Yeah, those are the two."

"Good, heaven forbid you're still talking to those 'new friends' you made in this city."

She walked towards the kitchen and Jason followed after her. "Yeah, funniest thing." Her hand came to rest on the fridge and she glanced back as he folded his arms and looked away. "I haven't heard back from them since the assassination attempt."

"Oh wonderful." She rolled her eyes, already having figured this connection. "Looks like we know what happened to them, then." Jason paled as she opened the refrigerator door. "So, are you ready to visit Yerba?"

"I'll have to inform my mother and my uncle."

"Dad's informing your uncle already." The two men seemed to be working closely together anyhow. "Your mother will probably...do what?"

"She'll possibly get in line with the Chancellor and tell him of my presence. Do you want me to have her discuss your friends with him?"

"No." It was too risky. If the Chancellor treated them like they were guests of Prince Jason, then it would make things much too obvious. "I'm starting to get a bit suspicious of Jade and her motivations really. You know Dad said the assassin of the Black Star likely tried to shift blame off themselves to make it look like someone else was responsible?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah...It's a lot like how Jade and her friends instantly tried to accuse Cat of going to that club." She narrowed her eyes and hummed. "I've got my eyes on everyone at this point. Until I learn more about this group, anyone and everyone is a suspect."

"I wouldn't think that group of people would be associated with a dangerous family of assassins..."

"Probably not, but at this point, I won't hold back suspicion of anyone."

* * *

Well, guess you didn't anticipate Yerba being involved in this tale. Some things may be just a little different than that episode. Tori and her friends will still go through the same stuff-Trina's involvement in that episode is small enough that it allows for changes. I'm not sure yet if Trina herself will be thrown in that jail-being Jason's bodyguard and all...throwing her in jail could also be a national incident. What are your thoughts and opinions of this chapter? Think they'll find anything out about the Black Star in Yerba? Think nothing will be discovered?


	11. When in Yerba

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 11 (When in Yerba)

David's gaze was even and his expression was flat as he held the curled up puppy in his arm. "When," he started with a slow and calm voice while turning his eyes down in annoyance, "and where did you get a dog?"

"Jason got her for me when we went to visit Patty's ranch." Trina's eyes lit up and her father grunted in reply. "Remy had puppies and Miss Patty was giving them away. I just had an instant connection with this little one." Trina pat the puppy on the head and grinned as Tiny licked the palm of her hand. "Her name is Tiny, she's the runt of the litter."

"Okay. Next question." David walked to the couch, pulling a newspaper from the end table and spreading it out on the center cushion before placing Tiny on the paper. "Why is this dog here?"

"You want me to babysit my sister's friends, you get to babysit my new puppy." David snorted and leaned upright, watching as Tiny crawled onto the left cushion. With a growl, he picked up the dog and placed it on the newspapers.

"You stay here." Tiny looked up at him for a second, staring into his eyes. "What?" The puppy then moved to the right cushion and curled up. Trina covered her growing smirk and watched with amusement as her father moved the dog back onto the newspapers. "Not on my watch, runt." Tiny cocked her head, waited for a few seconds, then moved to the left cushion. "Hey!"

Once more, David moved the dog back to the papers. This exchange continued for several more times until Tiny sat in the center of the papers, looking at David. David leaned forward, his hands on his waist and eyes narrow. "I win." Tiny cocked her head and David's face softened. "What is it?" The puppy stood on all fours and her tail started wagging. "That's not going to work on me, you can't affect me with cuteness."

The puppy yipped again and moved in circles, crumpling up the paper and eventually managing to push it off the couch. "Damn it!"

Tiny instantly sat, her ears drooping and head bowed. Her eyes rose towards David, causing him to frown and lean forward. "Oh come on." Then, very slowly, Tiny lifted her small head and started to lean forward. David raised an eyebrow and blinked twice as the dog licked the tip of his nose.

He shuddered, rose up and swept sighed with defeat. "Fine, you win, you can have the damned cushion." Trina laughed and Tiny yipped jovially before curling into a ball. David let out a grunt and shook his head. "You and my daughter belong together, runt..."

It was almost certain the pup was going to win him over, but that would just be a matter of time. Her father had a soft spot for animals, but his soft heart was covered by an extremely thick exterior of toughness that was difficult as hell to chisel through. "That's your grandbaby for now, Dad." David flinched and Trina moved towards the dining room table. "Anyway, I suspect you told Tori I had to go along with them? What were their reactions?"

"Eh, could have gone better." David checked his watch and took a seat on the couch. The minute he did that, his hands flew up and he stared down to see Tiny crawling in his lap. "The hell? All that struggle over a cushion, and now this?" Trina laughed.

"She's a lapdog, be prepared to have her climbing into your lap." Trina flung her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms. "I don't trust kennels, and she's too young to be in with the big dogs. In my opinion. They'd just think she's dinner."

"Ah. Well..." He lowered his hand to the puppy's back and let out a soft sigh. "We can't have that." The front door swung open and the room was filled with the bickering of Tori's friends, each arguing about Trina having to go to Yerba with them.

Trina rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, glaring at the group with an annoyed expression. "Enough, please!" Tori cried out. "I'm not in control of that, my dad is."

"Your dad doesn't even care," Andre said over everyone's voice, "All you have to do is just tell him you don't want Trina along and then he'll just say it's fine." David looked at Trina and she stared at him, bouncing her eyebrows and keeping one arched high as if to tell him, 'see what I deal with?' David pat Tiny's back gently and cleared his throat loudly, causing the group to fall silent and stare at the two with wide eyes.

Before anyone could say anything, Cat squealed and shook her hands excitedly. "Oh a puppy! How cute!" Tori's jaw dropped as the redhead rushed over. Tiny yelped and tried to climb up David's chest with a loud whine. This made Cat step back and frown, as though rejected by a lover.

"Ah it's alright." David picked Tiny up and set her back in his lap gently. "You just startled her, I think."

"Yeah." Trina uncrossed her arms and stepped forward, sighing heavily. "She's still so young. You shouldn't run up to her or make sudden movements like that." Trina picked Tiny up and cradled her against her chest, smiling as the puppy's paws wrapped around her forearm. "Anyway guys, Dad's making me go along. None of us have a choice, so deal with it."

Jade groaned. "You're at least going to stay out of our way, right?" The goth's eyes flashed with disgust. Knowing she wanted little to do with them as well, she flashed a toothy grin and raised her eyebrows.

"I have shit I have to take care of, so yeah, I should be out of your hair as much as you need to stay out of mine."

The Chancellor had already been informed of the situation going on, and was willing to respect the secrecy and privacy of Jason's arrival. Evidently Tori's friends had been invited to stay in Yerba's top hotel to perform some music number. The Chancellor was a little surprised, but apparently honored that the Prince of Vanderkova would be visiting.

That said, he understood the reason was due to Trina's position as his chief bodyguard and Tori's sister. The man agreed to keep quiet Jason's presence, and would focus solely on Tori and her friends.

Now the flight to Yerba was tiring. Jason was flying coach, disguised and out of the line of sight of Tori and her friends. Trina was flying with him, preferring his presence to theirs.

They got off the plane and were guided in different directions. Trina would meet with her sister at the hotel later, first she needed to attend to Jason. Before they could meet with the Chancellor, however, the man had sent wardrobe designers to them in order to befit them with some of the finest attire.

For Trina, it was a surprisingly gold and silver dress that zipped up in the back and bore no sleeves. The dress flowed out around her heels and hugged her body firmly. When she was guided out of this dressing room, she caught the eye of Jason as he was being led out of his room.

She smirked upon seeing his eyes travel along her body, studying every curve. He was dressed in a regal outfit as well, consisting of woven silk. "Y-You're beautiful," he said with a stutter.

"Thank you." Her cheeks burst with a crimson shade and she slowly turned away. "I think we're ready to go meet this Chancellor now." Jason chuckled nervously, still unable to take his eyes off her it seemed. She enjoyed it, and was grateful for the dress as it drew his eyes. "Are you still anxious about actually being here?"

"Actually yeah, yeah I am." Jason cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "I don't like it, and I'm hoping we don't have to stay for long." The deep breath he took rattled for a moment, then flowed from his lips with ease. "I feel very out of my element, and that's odd. Odd for me."

"Why?"

"Because, I mean, I've been to places that my old guards would say were too dangerous. I've been in areas that were 'not where a prince should be', and felt perfectly comfortable there." He shivered and started down the hallway with her. "I can't get comfortable here."

She followed him closely, examining her surroundings as much as she could. There wasn't much to look at beyond the gilded walls of the palace. "A necessary evil, Jason." She agreed with him. Even now, she felt out of her own skin and was struggling to get used to this environment.

There hadn't been much to see so far, since they'd essentially been pulled away the moment their feet stepped off the plane. Trina was curious to see Yerba as it was. There was so much that Jason mentioned about it that she had already formulated a mental opinion of the country, but she needed to see it for herself. Once their business at the palace was concluded, she'd be able to deal with that at her whim.

Eventually they met with the Chancellor. He had one patch over his right eye, which according to some of his aides, was the result of some insect biting him.

The Chancellor rose up, clasping his hands together and grinning at the two. "Hello, I am Chancellor Lanton Yrgris. It's good to see you, Prince Jason of Vanderkova...and his esteemed bodyguard." Jason bowed and Trina performed her best curtsey. Lanton placed his hand on his stomach and bowed forward a bit. "It is my pleasure and honor to greet you. I am pleased you have chosen to grace Yerba with your presence."

"As are we pleased to be here," Trina replied. She wanted to do her best to show a sense of grace despite how much neither of them cared for the place. Jason glanced at her with a wry smile and nodded to the Chancellor, saying nothing. "We hope to get a feel for your country and its politics." She glanced at Jason, waiting for him to speak.

Lanton clapped once and flashed a smile as he looked from her to a Jason. Jason locked his hands behind his back and mustered a polite smile, following her lead. "Yes." He took a breath. "I hope to see how you deal with leadership and to gain an understanding of your policies." Trina nodded with pride, watching as Jason moved his hand to his chest. "Hopefully you can provide me with examples to learn from for me to better lead Vanderkova when it is time for me to inherit the throne."

"Thank you." Lantos raised his hands and started to laugh. "I will have my guards show you to your rooms." Jason bowed forward. "I have a performance to attend, a group of American singers. Do you wish to attend?"

"I am afraid I must decline. I do apologize, but I believe you have been informed of the situation with those American singers?" Lantos stroked his pointed beard and he nodded once.

"Oh yes, those are the ones with whom you wish to avoid. I understand a small amount, but nevertheless." Lantos motioned his hand towards the hallway and smiled. "Please, enjoy your stay in Yerba."

"Thank you, once again, I look forward to learning from my time here."

With that, they turned and followed a few feet behind the guard taking them to their rooms. "Well done," Trina whispered while sidling up next to Jason. She smirked as he deadpanned. "Here I thought you were going to insult the man by saying nothing at all."

"I said I don't want to be a ruler, not that I can't talk like one."

"And so you've learned the art of lying through your teeth, have you?"

"Lying?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no, I'm going to be learning a lot from this visit. Like how _not_ to screw my country over with a pitchfork up the-"

"Got it."

Up ahead was a young man dressed in royal blue robes. He had a warm, stubbly face and sharp brown eyes. "Ah you've arrived," the man said with a smile. Trina raised an eyebrow and Jason bowed. "I am Raymond, son of Chancellor Lanton." He took Trina's hand and bent forward, kissing it. "It is an honor to be graced by one with such beauty."

Jason cleared his throat and Trina started to blush. "Thank you." She took her hand back and turned sideways. "Allow me to introduce Prince Jason of Vanderkova. I am merely his bodyguard." Raymond chuckled once.

"I see. Welcome to Yerba, Prince Jason." Raymond straightened his back and extended his hand. "It's an honor to have you. I hope you do not mind that I was making sure your rooms were adequately stocked with all the amenities you may need." Jason shook the man's hand, his eyes drifting towards Trina's kissed hand.

Trina waited for him to release his grip, shaking her head slowly when she heard Raymond grunt. "That's quite the grip you have there, Prince Jason." Jason grinned and released the man.

"Thank you...It is an honor to be so welcomed here."

"Yes." Raymond tapped his chin and turned towards Trina, humming with curiosity. "How is it one so radiant could be your bodyguard, Jason?" Trina bowed her head and closed her eyes, smiling wider as a blush blossomed on her cheeks.

"Last thing you want to do is underestimate her. She's beautiful, but deadly, and that's why she's my chief bodyguard." Trina raised her head and watched as Raymond's eyebrows lifted upwards.

"Stunning. Simply amazing." Raymond walked past them, glancing over his shoulder as he departed. "I will leave you two to your rooms. Please, enjoy your stay." Trina could almost feel the man's gaze on her body, and could only grin when she saw a look of jealousy flash in Jason's eyes.

"Simply an asshole," she heard him mutter. Trina rolled her eyes and moved into her bedroom to set it up before she left to check on Tori.

* * *

So they're here in Yerba, and David's stuck watching a puppy. What are your thoughts and observations? Any bets on Tiny winning over Mr. Vega? And of course, we have another prince making a brief appearance in this Yerba arc, much to Jason's clear annoyance.


	12. The State of Things

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 12 (The State of Things)

Jason had not been joking when he said he was staying in his room. As she left to explore the country, Jason adamantly refused to go outside of the palace. This was fine for the moment, since she had to check in on her sister and friends at their hotel.

Not more than ten minutes after leaving the palace in a hurry did she run into beggars on the street hurrying after her with hands outstretched. Sadly she had nothing to give them, but it gave her an idea of just how bad things really were.

Some filled the skies from all ends of the country, the streets were cracked deep and torn asunder. Rusty cars sped down the roads, some coming close to striking vagrants-and others hitting them. Militarized troops marched the streets, some grabbing random people and pushing them against the walls at gunpoint. The crime? According to the military, everyone was suspected of being a rebel at this point.

Most of the citizens were dressed in rags, which made her feel terrible for walking the streets in a dress. She was troubled by what she saw, horrified that things could have possibly gotten this bad. "This really looks like a third world country, if nothing else."

She tried to find a reason for the vast richness of the palace, yet the great poverty of the country itself. "Ten!" Someone grabbed her arm, causing her to jump and fling herself away, gasping loudly. "Ten Svekels please!" It was an older woman wearing a hooded cloak. She was hunched over and trembling as though riddled with parkinsons.

"I-I'm sorry," Trina whispered, "I don't have any cash on me at all." She thought to bring cash with her, but David made her leave with only her card. "I'd give you something if I did, I'm sorry." The woman turned away and sauntered off. Trina let out a sigh and shook her head, feeling like she could have done something more.

As she continued on her way, she couldn't help but to notice the buildings that she passed. Each of them poorly structured, appearing as though they would collapse at any moment.

It didn't give her high hopes for the 'country's best hotel'. When she did finally reach the place, she wasn't surprised to see a bleak and drab looking building, like something out of a horror film. Before she placed her hand on the doorknob, she cringed at the sight of a cockroach running away from the handle. "Oh great..."

Pushing the door open, Trina was overwhelmed by the smell of smoke and tobacco. Conversation filled her ears as cluttered noise, and her muscles began to tighten. "This place looks like a run down pigsty..." Everything was grey and dusty, the floors looked as though they'd not been vacuumed in years, and the walls were stained with an abnormal color. "Good god."

Her sister was in the lobby with her friends, and she could hear them bemoaning the place. Of course, she was right there with them as far as cleanliness was concerned. "Tori!" Trina waved her hand through the air and grinned when her sister looked her way. "You find your room?"

Tori hurried over, leaving her friends behind to stare. "Yeah." Tori swept her hair over her ear and breathed in sharp. "It's small and cramped, but I guess it's better than nothing." Her heart sank, and for a moment she wanted to offer her room to Tori. Granted, it wouldn't be the best idea because it would be a dead giveaway of everything going on.

"Sorry to hear it."

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Jade asked from behind. Trina tensed up and turned partially, narrowing her eyes on the girl. She had forgotten to change out of the dress given to her by the royals, and therefore looked like a part of Yerbanian nobility. "Only you would come to a country like this wearing some hot-n-tot gown."

"I like to look nice." Trina shrugged. "Sue me." She hardly cared what Jade's opinion of her was, but at least Jade wasn't suspecting her of anything other than materialism. "Anyway, I'm here to see my sister, not exchange words with you."

"Aw that's too bad." Jade took Tori's arm and glared as Trina did a double take. Her blood started to boil as she studied Jade's hand on her sibling. "Because Tori and I were just leaving." Tori yanked her arm away, screeching at Jade and causing the dark-haired girl to jump nearly to the ceiling.

"Don't do that, Jade!" Trina could see the same flashes of fire in Tori's eyes that were in her mind. With a deep breath she recalled the strong grip of a man's giant hand grabbing the arm of a tiny child. Her nostrils filled with rage and hate, and her teeth clenched together. "I swear to god Jade, I don't like that."

Trina's eyes flooded with fury and she grabbed Jade by the cuff of her shirt, yanking the terrified girl close enough to see the emotion in her eyes. "If you _ever_ grab my sister like that again Jade, I promise I will add some purple to your black and white ensemble." Her words were growled out. "Do I make myself clear? Do not test me."

Jade started to sweat, and rather than feed Trina's anger, she closed her mouth and swallowed. Trina loosened her hold on the girl, closing her eyes and breathing in deep to calm herself.

All of a sudden she felt someone's hand slap her shoulder. "Get your hands off my girlfriend!" She heard Tori shout at Beck, but it was too late. Trina spun around, seeing flashes of a serial killer in her mind. Her right fist clenched and swung through the air, connecting with Beck's jaw as hard as she could throw it, trying to defend herself against an ancient memory. For she did not see Beck, she saw Ryan Bowling.

Beck fell onto the lounge couch, almost crashing into Andre-who was nursing an insect bite. "What the hell!" Jade rushed to Beck, throwing her arms around him and pulling his hand from his face. "Trina, you insane, crazy bitch. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

Trina moved her hand over her face, groaning softly. Tori hurried over to her, looking hurt by Jade's instant concern for Beck. "She's my sister," Tori replied, "That's why." Tori hugged Trina from behind and buried her face into her back, whispering softly. "I'm sorry Trina. I..."

"No I'm sorry, I was reacting." She lowered her hand and looked at Beck with a frown. Her anger turned to guilt and she pressed her lips tight. "Sorry, Beck." Beck rubbed his face, scoffing.

"What is wrong with you guys? Seriously..."

Cat, who was leaning over a table with her back turned to the group, looked over her shoulder with a furrowed brow. "Looks kind of like PTSD." Beck and Jade turned their heads while the sisters clenched their eyes shut. "The way both of them reacted to you guys grabbing them. That's PTSD, you should be more careful." Cat poked a finger at Tori. "Look how she's clinging to Trina right now, have you guys ever seen that happen before? It's almost like she's being protected by her older sister."

"No." Jade stood slowly, studying the sisters. Her voice grew soft and her forehead wrinkled up. "What happened to you guys that you're so tense?" Tori released Trina and grabbed the handle of her suitcase.

"Nothing." Tori's reply was quick and sharp, causing the others to flinch. "Nothing you need to worry about." It wasn't surprising to her that Tori hadn't told the group anything about her past. It reminded her that Jason evidently knew more than these people did-but only because he managed to find out by mistake. It was still mind boggling that none of these people did the same thing and googled their names.

Trina could see in their eyes that they were upset and possibly realizing that Tori didn't yet trust them. Trina followed her sister, leaving he group of friends behind in the lobby. "You haven't told them yet, Tori?" They stopped in the center of the hallway, Tori's back to her. The girl bowed her head and spoke with a soft, trembling voice.

"Have you told anybody?"

"No..."

"Then you understand. You know how painful it is, how hard it is to talk." Tori raised her head and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "I might be somewhat naïve, and I might want to be close to them, but...I don't know."

"Not to be insensitive, but you _are_ actively pursuing a relationship as the other woman with one of those very people."

"And I don't have to explain away any scars." Tori swept her hair over her ear and turned around. "They don't see the scar from where that man's bullet grazed my head, they don't know anything." The girl's eyes filled with tears and her breathing tensed. "For the first time, I have friends that I can talk to, but I'm still scared to share any personal details of my life. I haven't even told them about my first kiss, much less anything else. Why would I tell them about that?"

"You really have to trust someone to do that."

"You think it's easy for me to sit there and watch them insult you and Dad? Insult our mother?" Tori sniffed. Her fists were turning white at her sides and her breathing was as rapid as it was shallow. "I know I say things too, but it's only because-because I've never had friends and I don't want to do anything to make them reject me."

"I know, Tori..."

Tori sniffed again and wiped her nose. "It was you that carried me out of that house. It was Dad emptying his gun into Ryan that kept him from shooting us both again. It was Momma's quick work and ordering around the nurses that night that saved both of us. I love you, I love all of you, and I don't think I'd be alive if not for any of you...it's not me being naïve, it's me being stuck between my family and my friends. Friends that, for all I know, might not even give a shit."

Trina said little and pulled her sister into a hug, letting silent tears run down her cheeks. Tori had been so young when the tragedy happened, she was surprised how much Tori remembered of it.

"Tori, are you happy? With your friends, with your school? With everything?"

"I'm trying to be, I really am trying to be." Tori wiped her running nose and leaned her head against Trina's shoulder. "What about you? Is everything okay with you and Jason?"

"Yes, but you know I'm just his bodyguard."

"Seems like something more, but okay..." Tori let go and took a step back, sighing gently. "I know he's here with you. I'm not saying anything, but I guess we're not going to see much of you."

"Yeah, I'm doing some research I can't talk about."

"I figured. What will you be up to, aside from that whole thing?"

There was an offer from the Yerbanian military general to show her the ropes and perhaps give her some brief military training. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do it, but it could give her some more guard experience. "I've gotten an offer to train a little more in combat."

"You should. You're skilled, but more training always helps doesn't it?"

"Sure." It could help her become more focused, and of course she needed to do that. It would also aid her shooting skills too. The only problem was she didn't want to feel like she was going to be a part of some evil dictatorship. They may try and train her to shoot anyone that makes the most innocent mistake; and if she refused, what would happen then? "I guess that's just a decision I'll have to think long and hard about."

"Yeah." Tori hugged her again, then grabbed her luggage. "Anyway, I've got to go to my room. It's a shitty room, just like the hotel."

Trina raised her eyebrows and looked around, huffing. "Yeah I'm noticing it. If this is their nicest hotel, then I'm wondering what their worst looks like." Tori laughed, then shuddered.

Granted the only thing it meant was this country had different standards than America.

As Tori departed, Trina took her leave-readying herself to check out the country. When she stepped outside, she was surprised to see Raymond walking to the hotel. He was smiling brightly and moving with confidence, his long and wavy black hair seemed to flow with the breeze.

"Ah Miss Trina, what a pleasant surprise!"

She crossed her arms and tilted up the corner of her lips. "Hello there. What brings you here?"

"I hope I'm not being too forward." Raymond put his hand to his chest and his bright smile seemed to grow more. "But I heard you were here, and I was hoping I might have the honor of entertaining a beautiful woman with a walk through the countryside tonight." She folded her forearms at her stomach and took a deep breath.

"I'm not really looking for a date."

"Neither am I." Raymond spread his hands out and chuckled once. "But I was enamored by your exquisite beauty and intrigued to learn of your skilled fighting ability. I would love to get to know this beautiful warrior that stands before me."

To speak with the Prince would be a good opportunity to learn more about Yerba, and thus another opportunity to see if she could discover anything about the Black Star assassins that she was hunting.

"Okay," she answered. Raymond moved his head back and opened his mouth to gasp. "But I won't lead you on. I'm not interested in anything beyond. You're laying it on a little too thick for me." Raymond pat his chest and bowed forward.

"I understand. I am humbled by your honesty and honored to spend time in your presence." Raymond rose with a hum and raised his hand to his chin. "I am compelled to ask, and I hope I am not being forward. Is there anything going on between you and Prince Jason?" Her heart skipped for a second and she looked off to the side.

"Friendship for the moment." She was attracted, yes, and had to constantly remind herself that she was his bodyguard.

"Has any man possibly won the heart of this beautiful warrior?"

She blushed and started to chuckle, "Not quite." She wasn't going to present a challenge for this man, mainly due to her lack of interest. "I just haven't been truly interested in anyone for a while. Too busy with other priorities."

"Ah, and hopefully not too busy for a stroll through Yerba's countryside?"

"Not terribly." She stepped forward and looked over her shoulder. Everyone would be okay for a few hours at least. "I am curious to know more about your country, Prince Raymond. Let us walk and talk, then. Try to flirt a little less, though."

"I will attempt." Raymond chuckled. "Flirting is within my nature, however."

"Of course it is..."

* * *

And the song "Two Princes" by the spin doctors becomes stuck in my head. So much in this chapter, what are your thoughts?


	13. Walk Through the Country

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 13 (Walk through the Country)

Trina walked behind Raymond the next day, her fingers interlocked behind her and her eyes focused on their surroundings. "Certainly you realize how desolate the country looks, Prince?" She raised an eyebrow as Raymond looked back over his shoulder. He frowned and let out a gentle sigh.

"Ah but there is nothing I can do, my family has always carried a cruel and swift hand." The man gave the impression that he may not be as cruel as his father, but she didn't know whether to judge him on that yet when all she saw of him was his being an overly forward flirt.

"Are you suggesting that you would do things differently?"

"By far." Raymond crossed his arms and turned to her, his head bowed slightly and his expression tense. "My father is sadistic. He doesn't care for the sufferings of his people." He sliced his hand through the air like a blade. "He charges business high rental costs, causing people to hardly be allowed to live. If anyone complains, he'd sooner cut them down for some pathetic reason. He is no man."

Suddenly he seemed less like that of a flirtatious prince and someone with a passion. What Trina wanted to see was how passionate was he. "You sound like you have some ideas already." Raymond hummed and raised a hand to his chin, curling his index finger over his mouth.

"I do. I'd lower taxes, for one. Give my people some reprieve. Give the military less power." Trina raised her eyebrows and Raymond sighed. "My father would have a stroke if he heard my ideas. He calls me young and silly." He actually sounded a bit like Jason in the sense that he had ideas leaning towards more diplomatic means and had a father that did not feel the same towards those ideas. "I honestly do not know what to make of my father's oppressive rule...to an extent I side with the rebels."

"What are your thoughts on democracy?"

"I am not certain." Raymond dropped his hand and clasped his hands behind his back. "Do I set up something like the European countries have and do a parliament? Do I do like the United States and set up a president to rule in conjunction with a congress and Supreme Court? Surely not, as the notion is so young in the age of the world."

"It's not so farfetched, but you would be making quite the leap. You'd have to decide if your country is ready for such a radical change." Raymond's forehead tensed for a second, then relaxed. A gentle sigh escaped him and he slowly nodded his head.

"Yes..." Raymond turned and began to walk, moving slowly. "I think my country is ready for a different leader. A different kind of rule. A rule not under the thumb of a tyrannical dictator like my father and his father before him." Trina moved behind, nodding with his words. "Tell me. Women in my country are not so educated, how is it you know so much of government and its politics?"

"We're taught these things in school. I just happened to pay attention." She laughed once and tilted a smirk. "I like to keep up with current events in the world too, and have a thing with history."

"I see. Beautiful, fierce and educated." Raymond turned his head over his shoulder, glancing sideways at her. "Any man would be fortunate and lucky to obtain you at their side." Trina watched him pick a rose from a small bush as they passed and chuckled as he handed it over to him. "A rose for you, milady."

She took it and closed her eyes. "Thank you, but-"

"Don't worry, I understand. As much as I would love to have you at my side, I know it is not meant." Raymond smiled gently and turned back around. "Perhaps if my father had someone like you at his side, he would have been reminded not to become as he is now."

"Perhaps." Looking down at the rose, she furrowed her brow and started to recall what it was that she wanted to discuss with him. It was a sensitive matter, but she still had to know. "Prince Raymond-"

"Please. Call me Ray."

"Ray, have you heard anything about the Black Star?" Raymond stopped and turned around, his eyebrows closing together and his lips dipping into a frown. "I've been trying to research them, and I heard a rumor that they got their start here in Yerba many years ago..."

"Is there a cause for your research?"

"I have reason to believe they pose a threat to my prince."

"I see." Raymond's shoulders fell and he let out a brief sigh. "I have heard this rumor myself, and I have heard of the Black Star assassins." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "They've been around much longer than what has been recorded, a small mercenary clan that has been around ages before. As far as I am aware, this clan has kept themselves small to avoid detection in the public eye."

She was impressed that Raymond knew anything of them, but it was also concerning. "How is it _you_ know about them?" Raymond glanced off to the side, his narrow gaze slanting further and filling with a degree of venom. The playful, flirtatious demeanor was gone as quick as it had been presented.

"I know of them because of the mercenary clan. Originally, and throughout history, they have kept their contracts among royalty. If a noble wished to take out another noble and not have it made aware, he would hire a Black Star Mercenary."

"My prince is not entirely aware of them, he has only heard mention of them."

"I am not surprised." Raymond dusted off his shoulder and shrugged. "Vanderkova is one of those kingdoms that has likely not associated with the Black Star Mercenary group. Up until now, they've kept themselves clean, vowing not to resort to such dirty tactics to obtain the throne."

She folded her forearms, patting her upper arm with her hand. Her eyebrows arched up and she started to hum, thinking about how Jason's father had been assassinated. "A Black Star mercenary assassinated my King. If Vanderkova has stayed away from assassins, is it possible that someone else hired the assassin?"

"Vanderkova is not different from Yerba right now, am I right?" He locked his wrists behind his back and leaned his torso backwards, stretching gently. "Fraught with rebellion and tragedy. A king is assassinated and a Queen is at risk while trying to quell a civil war."

"Right. There are loyalists who feel the king's nephew should be put up, and loyalists that feel Jason and his father are the rightful rulers of the throne."

"Black Star is not as unknown as they used to be, it is possible that someone within the rebellion could have found them and hired them." Trina held her breath and waited as Raymond raised his shoulders and stretched his back. "Honestly, the Black Star has, for ages, remained contracts for royals but they cannot turn down a contract. If a member of the rebelling group was able to hire a mercenary, then they would have taken it."

"Is there any way to end the contract? Do you know?"

"My understanding is the only way to end a hit is to take out the assassin that was hired." Trina frowned and continued her walk with Raymond. The man exhaled and extended his hand out sideways. "You have a small family of assassins that are sworn to carry out a contract. They must carry it out and expend their breaths in doing so, so the only way to stop one is to kill one. That was the way of the original mercenary clan."

"And what if the hired assassin fails? Do you know? Is the contract transferred?"

"I don't believe so." He furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I believe they are purely business. I don't believe they are involved in acts of vengeance either." She was still confused how he knew so much, and wanted to know where he got this information on a highly secret clan.

"Clarify something for me, Ray." Raymond paused, nodding once as Trina narrowed her eyes. "You know a great deal of information about a clan that is highly secret. Why?" Raymond pressed his lips together and shut his eyes, breathing in through his nostrils.

"My men captured a member of the Black Star once." His nostrils flared and fury lit up in his eyes. "My own mother hired one to take out my father, and I opted personally to interrogate him..." He clenched his fists and looked down his right arm. Trina moved her hand up over her chest and flattened her eyebrows. "I am ashamed that I resorted to torture methods, but I had to get every ounce of information that I could from the assassin."

"What happened to him?" She wanted to talk to this assassin if he were still alive. "I need to know anything I can about them." Raymond unclenched his fist and sighed.

"My father had him executed on the spot. In the middle of my interrogation he walked in with my mother..." She saw the tears welling up in his eyes and felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her heart sank as realization dawned before he could say. "He decapitated both of them without word."

"Oh my god."

"It was a tragedy." There was a brief growl in his voice, then it faded as calmness returned. "The truth to the rumor is not that the assassin clan got a start here, but that one of their members had been born here."

"I see. Did that assassin tell you how large or small the clan is? If they're older than what is recorded of them, then I assume they are fairly large."

"Fairly large, but just small enough to remain secret. They purposely limit their own numbers too." She wasn't sure what this meant, if it was suggestive of some cruel tactic. "They cap the family size number. Another cruel law of the original mercenary clan. If a baby is born that goes over that number, they either kill it or kill their oldest member no longer able to take contracts."

Her hand rose over her mouth as a bitter taste of disgust formed in the back of her throat. The tactics were indeed cruel. "And if a member of the clan happens to die?"

"Then the newborn child replaces them." Raymond sneered, the corner of his lip twitching. "Then there's also the rule that says anyone that marries into the clan is to be cut off from their family. If the spouse refuses, said spouse is eliminated only after producing at least one child for the clan."

"And the one that was born in Yerba?"

"It's a man named Bram Westfield, born in 1943." Raymond let out a grunt and his muscles started to tense. "He was the one that came here. In 2012.  
Visiting his birthplace and located by my mother."

"That name doesn't sound Yerbanian. It sounds almost English...Bram actually sounds Russian."

"The mercenary clan did _not_ get its start in Yerba. There is still a great deal even I am unaware of." He paused for a moment of contemplation and tilted his head. "I do remember. Bram's eldest child Henrique had escaped from the family long ago, around the time he had a daughter." Trina's eyebrows arched high and she tilted her head to the right.

It was a curious matter, and she contemplated what the cost for leaving such a callous and toxic family would mean. "So what happened there?"

"Evidently Bram charged his daughter, Regina Westfield, with the task of finding and eliminating her brother and his family. Far as I know, as of 2012, that event had not yet occurred."

"Wow..."

"It's possible Henrique is using the clan's adept hiding tactics to keep himself hidden. Bram did reveal to me that his son left when his wife was murdered for not wanting to be a part of the clan. Henrique did not wish to be a part of the assassins either, nor did he want that life for his child. Therefore he escaped."

It was a semi romantic tale, and inspiring at that. Surely it wasn't the first occurrence, and Ray already answered what happens as a result. "Escape surely means death. For Henrique, his own sister has to take him out. Why has she not found him yet?"

"There's a possibility Regina has a certain fondness for him. Bram couldn't answer why, but upon death, said he resented her for taking so long to carry out her cause. He indicated some kind of illicit relationship."

"Okay...so what's the full amount of living relatives allowed?" The question was asked with a shaky tone, filled with a sense of disbelief and shock that their family would cull relatives "Do you know?"

"Bram said thirty were allowed. There are a number of elders left according to him, which means whenever a baby is born, one of those elders is likely to be killed." She shook her head and furrowed her brow. "As for finding out which relative has the contract for Prince Jason, I am not sure how you can possibly go about it."

"I'm going to find out." She had to, even if it meant taking out every member of the clan. "Did Bram happen to say anything about where in Yerba he was born, and what his family was doing here when he was born?"

"He did not, but it is likely they were here for one of two reasons. Either they were simply visiting, or they were filling a contract." Raymond grunted and crossed his arms. "You've seen Yerba, and you likely know the state of the world in the 1940s. What do you think they would have been here for, milady?"

"I think-" All of a sudden a horn blasted through the skies. Raymond's head flew up and he cursed under his breath. Trina filled with panic and twisted around, growling. "What's happening?"

"It's an alarm, something's happened to my father. All troops are to be notified of a possible attempt on his life."

"You think it's the Black Star?"

He paused, looking at her with uncertainty. "I'm not sure. Let's go find out." He took off and she ran swiftly behind him.

* * *

I'll answer that last question. It's Tori's dance performance. Anyhow, great deal of information here, but us it enough? Trina would have to shift through 30 unknown relatives. Could Henrique be found, perhaps? Could he help? Thoughts?


	14. Arrested in a Foriegn Land

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Because this chapter is short and of small importance, also because I feel like it and I just started my master's degree, I'm giving you this chapter and the next. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14 (Arrested in a Foreign Land)

They reached the courtroom in very little time, and Trina was shocked to find a sight she did not expect. Of course Sikowitz was there to meet her, able to guide her and Raymond into the room. Tori was brought in by guards, facing Lanton, who was now wearing two eye patches. "What is going-" She started to demand information, but Raymond put a finger to his lips.

"Say nothing, milady." It seemed clear what was going on, but Trina wanted to know why. An assassination attempt was issued, and for some reason, it appeared her sister was responsible. There was no possible way they could be responsible. Her sister wasn't a killer, and her friends weren't dumb enough to try and take out a high powered ruler. "It would appear to me your friend are being accused of attempting to assassinate my father."

"I gathered that," she growled, "And it's my sister's friends, but they're not here" Tori turned her head, opening her mouth in a wide smile when her eyes fell onto Trina. Someone nudged her and she flinched, falling into position. "Shit." Trina tensed, fearing the worst and unable to protect her sibling. "Raymond, do not let him execute my sister."

"He won't." Raymond had a serious expression on his face and gave a valiant nod. "Not while I'm here, I won't allow it. If anything, my father understands she is your sister."

"The sister of a royal bodyguard isn't exactly high on the 'national crisis if something happened' list, Ray." Raymond hummed and furrowed his brow.

"I heard that one of the performers was your sister, but not which one." He pointed to Tori. "The way she looked at you like she was happy to see you, that must be her." Trina answered him only with a nod and turned her eyes towards the Chancellor. She tensed, listening to the chancellor's people accuse her of trying to assassinate her. "I see, you value her a great deal."

"Of course I do." She hated being unable to come to Tori's defense, but she didn't want to blow her cover or Jason's. Granted everyone in the room currently was already aware of her position. She leaned into Sikowitz, whispering to him. "Tell me what happened."

"Well." Sikowitz raised his body with his feet, bouncing as his hands folded over his belt. "Tori was dancing with her friends, and her shoe was loose. A size too big. It flew off and hit the Chancellor in the eye."

"Why was my sister wearing a shoe too large?"

"One of her friends was helping with costume design and gave her the pair of shoes. I asked, and it was Cat. She said she didn't know and that it was a simple mistake. I know Cat's a little bit off and all, but this is a new level of simpleton."

"Right. Okay." She took a deep breath, holding it for a long period. When she heard Lanton shout without reason that Tori was guilty, she felt an urge to lunge forward and protect her sibling, but stood down. "Would it matter if I said anything right now? Do you know? I mean he knows I'm Jason's bodyguard."

"I think that would be ill-advised right now." Tori was trembling, her eyes moving anxiously towards Trina. Her lower lip quivered and tears began filling her eyes. Trina wanted to embrace her sister and felt her heart sinking as she watched a tear roll away from Tori's eye. "He understands the connection to you, so he's not going to execute her...right away..."

"What?!"

"I mean, he's just going to put her in prison."

"She doesn't belong in prison."

"I know, I know. I'm going to try and work something out." Sikowitz rubbed is hair vigorously, muttering to himself. "Maybe my sister can issue an edict or something. Though Pamela wouldn't likely see a point in aiding my students. She's not one to mingle in affairs and matters like this."

Without being able to say anything, Trina watched her sister being guided away. Under her breath she whispered a promise to get Tori out somehow. Raymond turned to her, looking into her eyes. "Milady, I promise I'm going to try and find a way. I will talk to my father, see if he can see reason."

Trina glowered and scowled. "You're talking about a man that executed his wife in front of his own son without a single thought, right?" Raymond sighed and lowered his hands. "I fail to see the rationality."

"I know. Trust me. I will think of something. Some way to free your sister before anything happens to her."

"I can't fathom her being stuck in a prison full of criminals, Ray. If anything happens to her, I'm won't be happy."

Raymond chuckled and started to smirk. "Yes. The last thing we should want to do is suffer your wrath. I am sure not even the toughest military agent could stand that."

"No time for flattery, Ray. Get my sister out."

To her surprise, Tori's friends entered the room in a hurry. Trina studied them suspiciously, raising her eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" Raymond stepped back, so as to avoid letting them see her near any members of royalty. Granted, they didn't realize he was related to the Chancellor; he certainly didn't dress like it.

"We're here to try and get Tori out," Andre replied. He was the one, if there was one, that Trina thought was the closest to giving a shit about Tori. Granted, she knew about his lecherous ways and didn't care for him. "All of us."

Jade shrugged. "Yeah well, at least they're-" Beck nudged her, quickly telling her not to say anything to stir up trouble. Trina crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as Andre stepped forward, moving casually and looking at the Chancellor.

"Chancellor, sir, Tori didn't mean for her shoe to fly off and hit you." It was a valiant attempt, and Trina was glad to see it. Perhaps there was an amount of concern for her, but they were going to have to try harder. "It was an accident." The Chancellor groaned and shook his head.

Trina heard Robbie speak up and looked to see him studying an Octopus in the room. "Hey, what's this?" Robbie asked. She shook her head, praying he wouldn't do anything stupid. The boy moved to the aquarium as Lanton's bodyguard informed Robbie of the octopus's connection to a prince of another country.

The group turned away from him and focused on the Chancellor, with Andre leading the pleas for Tori's release. After a while, Lanton started to agree to her release, which shocked her. For a minute, she was almost ready to embrace the crew.

A loud noise echoed in the office, followed by the crackling of electricity. Trina flinched and all eyes turned to Robbie, who was staring at a clock that had fallen into the aquarium. "Robbie!" Cat shrieked. "What in the hell did you do?!" Robbie swallowed and looked over.

"It was an accident."

"Idiot!"

The bodyguard rushed over and grabbed the limp octopus, muttering as Lanton rose. "She's dead," he announced, "The octopus is dead." Trina cupped her hand over her eyes and began cursing as a large clamoring erupted in the room.

Andre started to ask about Tori, earning a swift glare from Trina. "Forget it," Lanton wept. "You're all under arrest! Guards!" Sikowitz slipped out of the room and Trina stepped away as guards came in to surround them. As the friends were guided out, a guard tried to grab Trina by the wrist.

"Wait!" Raymond called out. The guard stopped, holding her in place until the friends were out. "That is the royal bodyguard of Prince Jason. She is not under arrest, do not attempt to take her." Lanton gasped aloud, his hand shaking before his mouth.

"My son is right! We would risk insult to the Prince of Vanderkova if we arrest her. Leave her at once." The guard released her and she swept her arm back with a loud huff.

"Thank you sir."

It would have been okay with her to be in the prison with them, that way she could protect her sister; but she could do more from the outside. While she still wanted to investigate Black Star, she needed to hurry and get her sister taken care of before anything else.

Raymond followed her out of the office. "What will you do, Trina?" She stopped and swept her hands through her hair.

"I'm not sure. Sikowitz is going to try and talk to the Queen about requesting a release, but he didn't seem confident that she would get involved in this." It seemed so small that she'd almost think it were frivolous and not worth her time. "I'm going to try talking to Jason, but I'm not sure if we can manage to get a pardon for Tori's friends. If anything, he can maybe talk Lanton into releasing my sister, but we'll see."

"Yes. I'll try thinking of something as well."

"Can you pardon them?"

"I cannot. Only my father can offer pardons to anyone. Whoever is ruling would have to pardon a Yerbanian criminal." She groaned and turned away upon seeing the guilt and sorrow flash in Raymond's eyes.

"All this over a goddamn shoe?" She put her hands to her hips and narrowed her eyes. "What kind of ruler is your father? No offense."

"None taken. I am not particularly fond of my father, if I am entirely honest."

This was something she'd gathered in their conversation. As surprising as it was, she wasn't too concerned about it. "Just find a way to get my sister out of prison, Raymond. Her stupid friends too." She flung her hair back and heard him chuckle.

"I thought you did not care for the friends?"

"I don't, but they tried to have her released. That earns them just a little bit of favor in my eyes."

An hour later Trina was at the prison. It wasn't very clean and almost resembled a zoo with trapped animals. Grasping the outside bars, she watched as Andre and Beck scrambled away from some bench-nearly being hit by rocks other inmates were throwing.

Elsewhere, Tori was talking to Cat while Jade was dusting off her prison uniform. Cat was acting chipper and excited as though she didn't realize where she was. It was peculiar, but Trina chalked it up at the girl's ditzy behavior.

Seeing her, Tori approached the fence quickly. "Trina!" Her name left Tori's lips in a rushed breath, and the girl wrapped her fingers around Trina's hands, which were clinging to the bars. "God I'm glad to see you."

"Are you okay? What's going on in there?"

"Well. Cat apparently just joined a prison gang." She raised an eyebrow and looked over to Cat. "Don't ask. What's going on with you? Jade was wondering why you weren't being arrested too after everything."

"That's complicated."

"I figure, but still..."

She caught a glimpse of Robbie and did a double take, noticing that he was on the women's side of the prison. "What's Robbie doing on your side?"

"I'm not sure. Someone told the guards he was a girl, and Cat's been staying with him most all the time." Tori chuckled softly. "She's got a thing for him, you know." Trina sighed and Tori gave her hands a gentle squeeze, smiling sadly. "I love you big sis."

"I love you too. Try and relax, Tori, I'm going to find a way to get you out of here." It wasn't going to be easy, but it was possible. Tori pressed her forehead against the bars and her body started to sink.

"I want to go home. I want to go home with you and to daddy and to mommy. I hate it here, everything is just wrong."

"Don't worry baby sis, I'm going to take care of everything. I promise you." Tori flicked her eyes into Trina's and sniffled.

"I know you will. I believe in you." Tori closed her eyes and started to tremble. Trina pressed her forehead against the bar, feeling the warmth of what little skin from her sister's forehead she could feel. "I'm scared Trina. I'm really, really scared."

"You won't be here long, I promise. I'm going to find a way to get you out." She had Prince Raymond working on it, Sikowitz was working on a plan, and even Jason would be notified to give aid in whatever way he could think. "Stay strong, Tori."

"How? How can I? You're out there."

"I'm not always going to physically be with you, but all you have to do is think of me and I'll be right there in your heart. Okay?" Tori nodded slowly, releasing a single sob. "You can be strong. You have to be."

"I've never been in jail. I'm not tough like Jade, and I'm not clueless like Cat."

"Yeah." Trina chuckled once and kissed Tori's forehead. "Something tells me Jade's putting on a good front. I doubt she's been in jail either." She may feel like Jade _belongs_ in prison, but that was a different story altogether.

"Trina? Do you still think my friends are bad for me?"

"I don't know. You'll have to decide that for yourself, don't look for approval from anyone else." Tori took a deep breath and pulled her head away. The girl wiped her eyes and looked over her shoulder. "I mean, I don't like them much. You know that. I don't like Jade one bit. You know that too. But there may be hope for them down the line."

"Why? Why say that?"

"Because." Trina started to smile. "They tried to help get you out of this piss hole." Tori laughed once and turned sideways, leaning her shoulder against the bars. "It was Robbie's stupid mistake that landed them here to begin with. They _almost_ had you out, then they had to go and kill the Chancellor's octopus."

"I heard about that."

"Yeah, well, just hang in there. You will be okay."

* * *

What are your thoughts here? How are things going to work out? I will say this, the brazen escape attempt in the show may or may not work. Will it? You know me, stickler for realism, and that would just make the crew fugitives and able to be extradited back to prison.


	15. Death of a Leader

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 15 (Death of a Leader)

"I can't get my mother to render aid," Jason muttered with a frown, "But I could perhaps offer a gift to help get them out." A couple days had passed and Trina was working feverishly to get her sister out of prison. Even trying to get help from her father didn't exactly go as planned, with him cracking jokes because of being forced to babysit her dog.

Granted he was still trying to work with the U.S. Embassy, but the issue there was the length of time it could take. Trina was not willing to let her sister sit in what she called a rat-hole for months while the Embassy tried to work things out. "Have you tried delegating?" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, annoyed that even Jason's plans were falling through the cracks.

"I have, but unless you want to leave Tori's friends in prison, then my hands are tied." Jason paced the floor, rubbing his fingers across his chin. "Because I'm not officially king, Lanton isn't willing to release all of them without hearing my mother's request." He lowered his arms behind his back and looked at her shamefully, as though beating himself up over being of little help. "I would like to get all of them out, but Lanton isn't being reasonable."

Trina placed a hand on his chest and smiled appreciatively. "It's okay, I understand. You're doing your best, and that's all I can ask for." She admired his determination, if nothing else. He cared about her and about her sister, which no one outside the family had truly done in a very long time. "It means a lot that you would try."

"Thank you."

"Why does the Queen not want to intervene? All it would take is her word, right?"

"She doesn't feel like it's necessary to intervene for a group of teenagers that have no connection to her in any way." He ran his hand behind his head and sighed. "It's not like she's trying to be intentionally cold, it's just...she's really stressed out."

"I'm sure it's just stress. Your mother does have a lot on her plate right now."

"She feels like they're her brother's responsibility." Jason chuckled once and smirked. "She says she's tired of always cleaning up her brother's messes and that he needs to learn to get himself out of trouble." Trina laughed out and sat on the edge of Jason's bed. "So what's prince yuck up to?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Say again?"

"Raymond." Jason huffed and waved his hand in the air. "What's his plan consisting of?"

"I'm not sure." Raymond promised to do anything and everything to get Tori and her friends released; but just how far he'd be willing to go, she wasn't sure. "And stop with the jealousy, it's unbecoming of you." He stammered and her lips twisted into a slick smirk. "I'm well aware, Jason." Her hands folded over the edge of the mattress and she bowed her head, letting her hair fall before her reddening face. "You're my prince, anyway."

Jason blinked twice and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She pushed herself up and straightened her back and shoulders, looking him square in the eyes.

"I mean to say, I am _your_ bodyguard. I will stand at your side as I'm sworn to protect you."

"Ah..." Jason shrugged. "Well, it's better than nothing, I suppose..." She flashed a coy smile and raised her eyebrows. As he stared at her, she felt caught in his gaze, looking back into his gentle and strong eyes. There was so much about him she felt she didn't know, so much she wanted to know; and yet she forced herself to hold back. Why?

Before she could speak anything more, the door flung open and Raymond marched in. "Milady, Prince Jason, I humbly apologize for the intrusion but there's an urgent matter." Jason rolled his eyes and Trina turned to face Raymond. "Your sister. She and her friends put on a show and escaped under cover of night."

Trina's jaw dropped and she was speechless. After a while she shook herself and mustered the ability to speak. "What? What do you mean they escaped!"

"It happened so quickly! They were found when your sister tried to divert the bus so she could come for you..." Trina moved her hand to her forehead, sliding her fingertips across the beads of sweat above her eyebrows.

"She shouldn't have done that."

"What? Escape or try to find you?"

"Both! I'm with Jason, we can catch a flight back to America at any point. Escaping also puts everyone at risk, they'd become fugitives! America could fucking extradite them." She already knew Tori was afraid, but someone hadn't been thinking. "Who's dumb idea was it to break them out in a non-legal manner?"

"Their teacher."

This time it was Jason's turn to exclaim his surprise. Trina groaned and hurried for the door, grabbing her jacket off the rack. "Where are they?"

"On a prison bus being taken back to the prison. But this time my father isn't feeling particularly gracious." She froze in the doorway, her hand catching the frame as she moved past. "He wants them hung for their escape first thing in the morning." She looked over her shoulder, furious and growling with agitation. Jason closed his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"This is not good. This is really not good. What was my uncle thinking!"

"Fuck it. I'm going to talk to Lanton." Trina moved out and shouted to the two men. "You two stay here, and don't get any wild ideas!"

Raymond called back. "I already have a plan, milady." She didn't hear him, or the distress and urgency in his tone. All she could think about was getting to Lanton and convincing him somehow to release the entire group.

Within the hour she found him in the prison office, pacing with his guards and with his military advisor. When she entered, he stood at attention and waited for the guards to instruct him on who was here. "Chancellor, it's me, Prince Jason's royal bodyguard." She bowed and smiled with lips to conceal her grinding teeth. "I wish to discuss some important matters, sir."

"Please do. Let us walk." They left the room with the guards following them from behind. Trina remained at her side, swinging her arms and closed hands at her sides. "I expect my son has rushed to inform you of certain circumstances?"

"He has."

"Raymond is...an interesting fellow."

"I am still not certain how much I trust him, if I am fully honest. He knows a great deal of many things."

"Yes, he has changed though." Lanton stroked his chin and nodded his head. "He was once rough and fierce, callous and calculating just as I was." She moved her head back, humming in surprise. "Why, when an assassin tried to kill me some years back, my son gave him a beating until he was unrecognizable and then sliced off one of his hands."

"He doesn't act anything like that now."

"No. No I fear he's changed too much. He's become soft, too soft." Lanton crossed his arms and sighed. "Ever since his mother was executed, he's lost all of that overwhelming ferocity. He even has 'ideas' that are quite radical and different."

She felt like Raymond must have changed for the better, despite his father suggesting it was for the worse. "I am sorry to hear about that, sir." The chancellor nodded again and took a deep breath, holding it for the moment. "Unfortunately I am not here to discuss Prince Raymond or his ideas. I am here to discuss another matter entirely."

"Yes. Your sister and her friends."

"Your guards have captured Prince Jason's uncle as well, sir."

"What?" Lanton stopped and turned towards her, jerking his body back a bit. "They have?" His eyebrows rose high and he quickly shook his head. "That is unacceptable. He must be released. I will release your prince's uncle and your sister to you, but I am not willing to release the others."

"Far be it for me to come to their defense, sir, but you must understand...their-" She scratched her head and looked off to the side, narrowing her eyes as an eerie feeling came over her. "What they did was a mistake of idiocy. Prince Jason is willing to give you a gift for their release. Whatever it is you would ask of him, he will consider."

"Ah, a worthy offer." Lanton raised his hand, sweeping his finger in the air. "I might consider it, but you see, I have already given my word for their execution."

"Can nothing sway you?"

"I am not unreasonable." In the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of movement. She held her breath and studied the rooftop, feeling something was amiss. Her silence did not go unnoticed. "Miss Vega, you have stopped?"

"Something's not right. We need to go back inside. The rooftops don't feel safe."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain, it's just a feeling." This was a dangerous night. Raymond's words came back to haunt her and once again she was left wondering what his plan had been.

That's when she saw it. A shadowy figure cloaked in black, leaping from a ledge halfway down from the prison rooftop. It raised an object, and something sharp glinted in the moonlight. For a moment, it looked like a distant star in the night sky. "No," she breathed. "Chancellor Lanton, look out!"

She moved to grab the Chancellor, nudging him out of the way; but just as she did, there was a flash of silver followed by the smell of sulfur. She held the Chancellor in her arms and dropped to her knees, holding him as his guards screamed and surrounded them.

"W-What happened?" Lanton's voice was raspy and his hands were clutching his chest where an arrow had been embedded. "I-I feel."

"Assassin!" Shouted the chief guard, pointing in the distance. "Assassin!" Trina rose, clenching her fists tightly and growling with venom.

"Don't just stand there, let's get after it!" The guard nodded and they chased the phantom. Trina was a few steps ahead and picking up the pace. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins, taking over the panic and confusion that had first erupted.

The assassin wasn't as fast as she suspected, and she could finally make out a quiver on the assassin's back which held a bow and its arrows. "Get back here," she shouted, "I'm not letting you get away."

She didn't have to guess who this was, or at least she had her suspicions. "Are you Black Star?" The assassin flinched, giving her the answer she sought. The sudden hesitation was enough for her to catch up.

Thinking fast, she lunged forward and kicked out into the assassin's lower back. The action caused the assailant to fall forward, crashing into the ground. "You know nothing of Black Star!"

It was a woman's voice that she did not recognize. The woman sounded older and had a maturity to the eyes and skin hidden behind the mask. "No, but I'll find out. Namely, who the fuck hired you?"

The woman swept her foot out, striking Trina's thigh and causing her to nearly fall to the ground. She caught herself just as the woman rose, then reached out to grab at the back of the mask before the woman could leave.

When she yanked off the mask, she saw short brown, wavy hair. The woman turned her face and started to tense. "You've seen my face. You should have left well enough alone, I only had one contract."

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" She readied herself for a fight, crouching and sneering the woman. It was clear this assassin was out of breath, and judging by the tired expression on her face, she wasn't looking for a fight. "You want to take me out too? Is that it?"

"If I must." The woman removed her bow and pulled an arrow with her. Her movement was slow, giving Trina a good sense of an opening. Rather than let this woman play target practice with her, she thrust a strong fist into the woman's abdomen, causing her to double over. Swiftly she reached for the woman's aiming hand and wrenched it back.

The assassin ripped out an agonizing scream and started to drop to her knees. With a growl, she clutched her arrow with her free arm and swung it around, stabbing the tip into Trina's left arm.

"Shit!" Trina yanked back and kicked her knee up, striking the assassin in the jaw. When she looked at her arm, she became filled with a new sense of rage. The arrowhead was only embedded by the tip, so she was able to pull it out and ignore the blood oozing down her arm. "How about you tell me your name and purpose."

The assassin flipped onto all fours and started crawling, but Trina slammed the arrow down into the woman's left leg to stop her. "I don't think so, bitch. I was told you Black Star assassins only get rid of your contracts when you die." The woman looked up and her eyes grew wide as Lanton's chief guard approached with heavy and anguished breathing. "I'll let him do it."

"My contract is done! Wait, stop!" The woman raised her hand, shaking it fiercely as the guard raised a long sword. "Please. My name's Regina." Trina froze, her heart halting to a stop. "If you kill me, your sister's friend may not be safe."

"What?" The guard looked over and Trina furrowed her brow. "What in the hell are you talking about?" She looked at the guard, asking him to stand down for a moment. Regina dropped her head and began sweating as blood dripped and oozed from her leg. "What friend?"

"Jade." The woman was growing pale. "My father may be dead, and I may carry a contract for the life of my brother and his daughter, but..." The woman's eyes filled with tears and she raised her head. "I love my brother. I have protected him all these years, swore to him I would never take out that contract. My son...my son is not happy about it."

"Jade? As in Jade fucking West?" Trina a cold sweat forming around her neck. Her hands started to tremble and a growl left her lips. "She's a Black Star?" Regina shook her head.

"No. No. She doesn't know. She...I love her. I love her so much." Her eyes began to grow large and her hand rose over her forehead. "My brother. I've kept all curious eyes away for so long. I don't know if my father ever found out, but if he had. Oh my sweet..."

Her stomach churned and she became nauseous as a visual came to her mind. "I should leave you to your little clan, Regina. I'm sure if they knew your secret..."

"No! Please!"

Trina approached her, grabbing a tuft of the woman's hair in her hand and pulling her head back gently. She didn't want to be cruel, but she had to be tough. This woman just tried to assassinate the leader of Yerba. On her watch. She was beyond pissed.

"If Jade West is connected to you how I think she is, then you will tell me what you know about the Black Star assassins or I tell her myself about the kind of man her father is."

"She'll never believe you."

"No?" She saw a locket hanging from Regina's neck. Without hesitation, she reached down and hit the switch to open it, revealing a picture of both Jade and her father. "Once she sees this, I think she will most certainly believe me."

"Okay fine, but please."

"Great." Trina picked up the mask from beside the woman and pulled it apart to stretch it out. Regina gasped and began to shake as she tied it around the woman's leg. "Hold still. My mother taught me a little first aid..."

"Ma'am," the guard said, "You're helping her?"

"She's going to one of your prisons. Probably you're going to execute her one way or another." Trina grabbed the man's sword and used it to cut through the arrow's stem. "She can give me useful information. I want her alive for the time being."

She was beyond disgusted to hear about Regina and Henrique, but it gave her leverage. Now she had something to use, something to get information on the Black Star assassins. Regina may or may not divulge much, but she was certain of one thing: Henrique did not want anything to do with his family. He may be willing to help.

"Now Regina. Who hired you to take out the Chancellor?" Regina scoffed and closed her eyes.

"No one."

"That is a lie. Black Star assassins are ruthless, but they wouldn't kill without there being a contract."

"No. He was responsible for my precious Jade being in prison. I took aim at him on my own will." Regina bowed her head, letting a teardrop fall to the ground. "Will you protect her?" Trina raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Say again? Protect Jade?"

"Yes. I know I'm going to be executed. My family believes I've fulfilled my contract. I've even woven a web for them to believe a man of similar name is far different, they don't care. Only my son cares, only her cousin cares. Protect her."

"I can't make promises, Regina." Her voice trembled as she listened to the woman's despairing cry. "I can't look after her when I must look after others."

"I know...it's a funny thing about mothers." Trina pressed her lips together and inhaled deep as Regina looked up at her. "Sometimes we want to protect our little ones from every monster, even if that monster is our own selves..."

The other guards showed up, holding the Chancellor up with him. His shirt was off and bandages had been wrapped around his body. Trina smiled, relieved to see him. "Chancellor Lanton! You live."

Regina shrieked and pounded the ground, screaming about failure. Lanton was sweating profusely and looked like death worn over, but as long as he was alive, that was all that mattered.

"I will see my assassin hung." The man stumbled forward, swinging his arms around. "I will kill my assassin and entire family if I must." Regina screamed aloud and Trina started to sigh.

Then the Chancellor's chief bodyguard and military general stepped forward, surprising Trina with his deep and trembling voice. "I am sorry Chancellor, but I cannot allow that." She froze, shock and fear paralyzing her body in an instant.

When she looked back, she saw a dagger flash from the guard's belt. "No." She exhaled and pushed herself up as the general removed his blade. "No!" She raced forward, her hand and arm outstretched.

"This is for Yerba. For King Raymond. Long live the king." Lanton's face twisted with confusion and fear, and for a second all of time stood still. Trina watched as the general's dagger plunged into Lanton's abdomen and cut upwards.

Tears formed in her eyes and she dropped to her knees, screaming with rage as Lanton's remaining guards sprung to life and tackled this new assassin to the ground.

Regina let out a scoff and sat upright, crossing her arms. "Black Star are not the only cunning assassins in this world. How many times has a ruler's right hand murdered."

"Why?" She growled as the guards pulled the general away. "Why did you do it?" He looked at her with pain filled eyes and a deep frown.

"I did it for my country." He was a liar, she could see it; but what good would it do to complain? All she could do was grit her teeth and watch as the guards took him away. At her knees lay Lanton, breathing his final breath. Murdered by someone whom he trusted. Never could she betray her own oath to protect someone, never could she go back on her own duty. Closing her eyes, she whispered an apology to the man and a short prayer for him to find his way in the next life.

* * *

So a couple big things in this chapter. Two assassination attempts, one unsuccessful of course. Regina told, well, _a lot_. What will happen now?


	16. Public Executions

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: IMPORTANT: I've made a grievous technical error that I need you guys to pay attention to. The timeline. Trina's born in 1993, eighteen and this setting is in 2011. Which means the death of Black Star Bram Westfield is not 2012 but four years before 2011. 2007. I got off track when I involved Sviederback in "Advice of Kings". I _wrote_ that tale in 2011. What this means is that for this story, Gunther has _recently_ become King of his country. The official setting of this tale is 2011, not 2016, as I tend to put settings of my stories as the date I begin them...

* * *

Chapter 16 (Public Executions)

As much as Trina wanted to get a good amount of information from Regina, she couldn't. The woman didn't focus on much other than Henrique, who was also known to her as Henry West. "It's not quite the name change." She sat across from Regina at a table in a room strangely similar to a questioning room at her father's department. "I mean Henrique Westfield to Henry West."

"Like I said, I convinced my family that he was dead, that my contract was done. Most of them don't care because it's not my contract and they don't know the truth." In other words her family didn't know the incest involved in the matter. Regina ran her hand down her arm and looked to the floor. "I never married. He did. To Denise Tyson. I was insanely jealous of her, but I didn't show it. My son was born in '86, and Jade in '95."

"Are they both?"

"Yes..." Trina sighed and slowly shook her head. "Henry wanted out. His wife didn't want to be a part of the whole thing, but once you know about the clan you can't leave or you die." Regina brought her hands to her head and closed her eyes. "I did everything I could to keep them from being suspicious or asking questions."

"Regina, I need to know about the Black Star. Who leads it? Where are the members?" Regina promptly informed her that the members were scattered across the world, and rarely in one place for long. It was depressing, since she wasn't sure which one had the contract on Jason's family. "Are members of the family usually aware of who has what contract?"

"Not really. Not unless the assassin has chosen to divulge that." Regina frowned and shook her head. "Honestly I haven't kept up with most of them. I can tell you Westfield is the common name, many of us have kept that rather than change to a spousal name. Some have. Maybe about a third. Henry could tell you much more, if you wanted to look for him."

"He's kept up?"

"Yeah, back before he left, Bram had him keep up with the family history." Regina leaned back slowly and frowned at her. "If you want to find out who has the contract, you might have to sift through all of them."

"Whichever has that contract is my primary concern." However the kingdom of Vanderkova, and many others may wish to focus on eliminating this assassin clan once and for all. She couldn't possibly be against such a feat.

"I can't answer that, unfortunately. I know Henrique could probably help you find some of the clan, but I don't think even he would be aware of who has that contract."

Her expression fell flat and a rush of anger and annoyance stung her heart. "Shit."

There wasn't much else she could get from her, so she took her leave. The unfortunate downside was this moment was the last she'd have to get any information out of her.

She did swear not to tell Jade the truth about her, to allow Jade to go on believing that Denise was her mother. Jade would know the truth eventually, Trina was sure about that. How Jade would discover, she didn't know, but this was the least of her worries.

The next morning, Raymond stepped out on a balcony of the palace overlooking the courtyard where the people of Yerba gathered to hear their new Chancellor speak. Raymond wore a military outfit with golden shoulder pads. His arms were locked behind his back and his eyes travelled across the courtyard.

Trina waited below, narrowing her eyes at him and scowling. She couldn't condone what he did. Whether he made things for his country better or not, hiring someone to assassinate his father was a low that she didn't think was acceptable by any means.

"Good people of Yerba." Raymond grasped the railing of his balcony and closed his eyes. "As your leader I will strive to bring Yerba up from the ashes. Today is a sad day as we not only mourn my father, but someone we have grown to know and trust for many years stands accused as his assassin..."

In the center of the courtyard was a large circular platform raised several feet into the air. On it were a set of gallows, with their nooses swaying loosely in the wind. Trina felt a tightening of her chest and closed her hands tight when she watched a man walking up the steps to the gallows.

He was tall and built with a heavy uniform. His face was burly and his brow heavy. He wielded an executioner's sword and stepped before another particular design on the platform before the gallows. It was a post for beheading.

She'd been informed already that in Yerba, the public chose the method of execution; and there were only two methods, both of which were public.

Raymond's hands tightened and his eyes fell onto Trina. "But first..." He exhaled. "My father has done many irrational things, several things that must be reversed. For my first act..I am offering a full pardon to the American performers that my father imprisoned." Trina raised her eyebrows and felt her heart skip as the palace doors opened up and guards followed Tori and her friends out.

When she locked eyes with Tori, the younger girl ran to her and threw her arms around her. "Oh Trina! I don't know what would have happened..." Tori's friends surrounded them, each seemingly unaware of what took place.

Some distance behind her, Jason was joined by his uncle. Jade caught a glimpse of the pair hugging and pointed. "Wow, even Mr. Sikowitz's nephew flew all the way out here to help his uncle? Damn Tori, where the hell is your family at?"

"Working with the US Embassy," Trina replied with a growl, "Lay off for a bit." Jade opened her mouth, but then fell silent. The palace doors opened up once more and guards followed the first condemned prisoner out. It was the military general and chief bodyguard, Jahan.

Trina clenched her teeth and her expression grew tense as she watched Jahan being guided up to the gallows. The man stood tall, with tight lips and broadened shoulders "Let's see what you do with this man," Trina breathed angrily. "Do you execute the very man you asked to kill your father?"

While she was grateful for Raymond pardoning her sister and friends, she couldn't stand the cost. Tori and her friends turned to look, all staring with wide eyes. "What's going on?" Robbie inquired. Cat looked over, seemingly confused as well. Trina crossed her arms and motioned to Yerba's new Chancellor.

"This is the old Chancellor's son. His father was assassinated last night by the chief bodyguard, Jahan."

"Wow." Cat shook her head and folded her arms. "How could someone do that? He trusted Jahan, didn't he?"

"He did."

"I mean." Cat twirled her hair and bowed her head. "I mean if you were like a bodyguard or something, could you do that?"

"No, my honor wouldn't allow it." Even if she had to protect the worst tyrant in the world, she couldn't bring herself to break a sworn duty.

The Yerbanians shouted, their clamor echoing above everyone. Raymond raised his hands up. "Okay, okay." The clamoring subsided and the guards on the platform grabbed Jahan by the arms and turned him around to face Raymond. "General Jahan." Raymond sneered and narrowed his eyes. "You stand accused of assassinating my father. What is your defense and reasoning?"

"I have none. I acknowledge my criminal actions and accept my punishment." Raymond looked around, studying the crowd.

"Does anyone have anything to say on this man's behalf?" Trina wanted to step forward, but she didn't think there was anything she could say without exposing herself. When no one else spoke, Raymond sighed. "General Jahan, you've served at my father's side for nearly thirty years, served with him in Yerbanian's military."

"I assassinated my best friend because I saw what a monster he was becoming. I saw my country suffering at the hands of my closest friend, just after his own father helped bring this country to chaos. I did this for my country."

Raymond bowed his head, his arms shook and his voice softened. "I understand, and I will do everything in my power to reverse the chaos my father and grandfather created, but what you have done cannot go unpunished." Jahan bowed his head and started to kneel to one knee.

Trina tensed her muscles, bracing herself for merciless execution.

"No," Raymond said finally, "Please stand General Jahan." The man raised an eyebrow and followed instruction. "Jahan, you will not die today." Trina's jaw fell open and she did a double take. "Your punishment, however, is banishment. You are to be stripped of your military rank and exiled out of my country indefinitely." Raymond stretched his hand out into the air, his voice booming over the crowd. "Begone from Yerba and never return. Do you understand this delegation?"

"I-I do sir." Jahan's eyes filled with tears and he bowed his head. "Exile. I accept my punishment fully."

"Guards, take him away and bring out the next prisoner for judgement..."

There were multiple prisoners coming out scheduled for judgment. Some were pardoned, others were not. Those that were not had a multitude of penalties: Life within Yerba's prison, exile for a certain amount of time, and then execution itself.

The executions were hard to witness, because a few were hung and others were beheaded. To Trina's amazement, only Jade seemed to _enjoy_ watching the executions. Or at least, she was the only one that couldn't take her eyes off. "You're not enjoying this are you?" Tori asked with a note of disgust. Jade turned her head and shook it.

"It's not enjoyment, Tori. I'm just intrigued. I mean, I've never seen this kind of stuff in person before." Trina rolled her eyes and started to sigh as she moved over to Jason, not wanting to stand with her sister's friends any longer.

Hell, Cat had her face buried in Robbie's chest, and Tori was standing behind Andre as he and Beck focused on talking to each other and not looking at all at the executions taking place.

"Hard to stomach?" Jason asked as Trina approached him. She felt nauseous seeing all the death, but she understood its importance. "You told me once you were involved in a gang. You've fought people, probably injured them, but have you ever seen death?"

"I have seen it, but not because of a gang..." She folded her arm over her stomach and frowned at the blood stained gallows. "I don't like these kind of executions. I get Jade's as fascinated as the rest of the public watching them, but I don't know why people are so fascinated."

"Because to them it's justice in its finest moment. There's a finality to it." Jason crossed his arms and sighed. "Public executions ended in England in the 1950s, I believe. It just goes to show how scary humanity can be."

"In Vander, if you ruled, would you condone public executions?"

"No. We have public executions available. Hangings and whatnot. It's one of those things I want to do away with, one of those things I clashed with my father about."

"I see..." She bowed her head, letting his words sink in. "Good."

Finally Raymond called the name of the final prisoner. Trina raised her head and saw Cat look away from Robbie. "Regina Westfield," Raymond announced, "Please step up to the platform." Trina's eyes moved to Jade and her stomach started to churn.

"No..." Jade shouldn't see this. If she ever learned the truth about her father's incestuous relationship with his sister, if she ever learned that this woman was her mother, then this image would haunt her forever.

Regina moved up to the platform, her hands chained before her waist and her head bowed. As the woman raised her head, her eyes fell onto Jade and her body started to stiffen. Trina saw Jade's curious fascination fade and the girl looked away for a moment, as if confused why she felt a certain way.

"Yerba!" Raymond spoke aloud over the crowd, his eyes narrow and his voice strong. "The person that stands before you is a part of a centuries-old mercenary clan called the Black Star Mercenaries! Known to us today as the Black Star Assassins. They have remained hidden until today, I bring this mercenary before you publicly to bring this secretive clan to light so that the world may know of their existence and their existence in the world will be difficult."

Trina couldn't help but to feel a streak of pride. The world needed to know about these mercenaries, one way or another. There was no disagreement within her on that point.

"The Black Star mercenaries are a group of assassins that leave their contracts within royal pools." Raymond sneered and his face grew tense. "In 2012, an assassin attempted the life of my father and was quickly dispatched." The man's grip on the railing of his balcony turned his knuckles white. "Last night, this woman attempted my father's life and failed, leaving him vulnerable to an attack by his most trusted colleague..."

Seeing a door nearby and thinking fast, Trina grabbed Jade's arm and began to drag her away. "What the hell are you doing?" Jade screamed. Cat glanced over, her narrow eyes focusing on Jade and her hands closing tight. "Let me go!"

"Shut up for a minute." Trina pushed open the door to the palace and placed Jade into a chair. "You're staying here." Jade scoffed and started to stand, but Trina pushed her back down. "No."

"Stop! I want to see the punishment."

Trina's face softened and she shook her head. "No. I can't let you, I'm sorry."

"You're not the boss of me. Leave me alone, damn it!"

"I'm not, but this is for your own good." Seeing a rope hanging as a display on the wall nearby, Trina grabbed it and promptly tied Jade to the chair. The girl shouted her protests and kicked her feet out.

"What the hell, Vega? Why are you so crazy?"

As much as Trina wanted to do this for a long time, she couldn't find enjoyment. Still, sick of being insulted by the girl, she smacked Jade hard across the face. "I said, shut up!" Jade flinched, her teeth baring and her eyes flickering with anger as tears filled them. "You don't need to see that woman executed, and I'm not going to let you. You're going to sit in here and shut the hell up."

"How could you hit me?"

"Easily." Trina pointed at her and narrowed her eyes. "By the way, I know you're having sexual relations with my sister." Jade froze, her eyes growing wide and the color fading from her skin. "I know you plan to crush her too. I heard you talking to a girl in the restroom, saying you were going to eventually tell Tori that it means nothing. My sister has been through so much pain, so much shit, that if you did that to her..."

She felt a rush of anger and tensed her fist. Jade bowed her head and sighed. "What does that matter? I just want her to lay off Beck."

"By getting her to feel like someone cares about her, then dashing that and saying she's not someone anyone would want?" Trina leaned in close, glaring into Jade's eyes. "You don't know my sister, nor do you know how insecure she is. All she wants is to have friends that accept her. I can't protect her forever, so you can sit here and think about this plot of yours for a while. Got it?"

"But-"

"Nothing else, Jade."

"Why did you drag me in here? Just to talk about your sister?"

"No." She wanted Jade to think about that, yes, and brought it up to distract her from the execution taking place outside.

"You're not her mother, you know. You're not mine either. You can't tell us what to do."

"Funny thing about moms," she said sadly, "They'll do anything to protect their young from any monster. Even if that monster is themselves." Jade closed her eyebrows together and leaned her head back slowly.

Trina left the room, ignoring Jade's questioning of what that meant. When she returned to Jason's side, she saw Regina being guided to the executioner's post. "I did it not because of contract," Regina said, "But because of my daughter." Cat tilted her head. "Wrongfully imprisoned by your chancellor, scheduled to be executed. I was angry. I would have done anything..."

With that, the executioner raised the executioner's sword. Cat walked away from the group, saying she couldn't watch anymore of the bloodshed, and went through the door Trina had taken Jade.

Regina looked at the door with a whimper and closed her eyes. Trina closed her hand over her chest and bowed her head as the blade came crashing down through Regina's neck.

It was finished. On August 10, 2011, Regina Westfield of the Black Star Mercenaries was executed. The first Black Star to be executed publicly.

Raymond raised his head, staring down at Jason. "I urge my fellow royals within the world to begin the purge against the Black Star Assassins. Eradicate them, for they have been a stain on this world for far too long."

"Duly noted," Jason whispered. Trina nodded. Raymond may be the first country ruler to call for the eradication of the Black Star, and surely his request would not go unheard. "My mother would certainly love to abide by that request."

"I'm sure." Trina walked to the right, shaking her head from side to side. "All I want is to go home."

"I know."

Once Regina's body was carried away, Trina looked to the door and started to move for it. She stopped when she saw it open up and then watched as Cat guided the newly untied Jade out of the room. "Why did you tie her up?" Cat asked. Trina shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

Jade looked at the platform, her lips pursed and her eyebrows curled up in the center. "I...that last prisoner? What happened to her?"

"Don't worry about that." Trina walked past them and shut her eyes. "Let's just go. I think we're all eager to go home."

* * *

So the Black Star Assassins have become known to the world officially. Trina did not let Jade witness the execution of the mother she's never known, quite the step it seems. What are your thoughts of everything happening here? Observations? The Yerbanian arc has endeed. There will be arcs here and there, and some not. Some episodes may be focused on like this, but not all. Of course, perhaps only certain seasons will even be involved. By the way, we will see the kingdom of Sviederbach again later on when Trina gets to experience a royal ball, heh.


	17. The Historian

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 17 (The Historian)

The grand mall in LA owned by Jade's father was a place Trina had not been in some time. It was large, but not quite as large as the Los Angeles Mall. She entered it, not with the intention of shopping, but to offer aid.

It didn't take much to know Regina was what kept him safe and what kept his daughter protected. She was the veil that covered them, the shroud that kept their identity hidden from the prying eyes of the Black Star Mercenaries. With her death, that shroud was lifted; so she came to offer aid for information. Information that Henry was entitled to give to her.

She was going to appeal to his protective nature. It seemed Jade didn't like her dad, or that he was distant; but based on the information given to her by Regina, he definitely wanted Jade to be safe at all costs. He wasn't going to want his family coming after him or his daughter, and now that his sister was dead, he would have to think very hard about how much protection he wanted.

Trina marched without regard for the secretary playing a game of _Bejeweled_ on her computer, and entered into Henry's office. The man sat leaning over some paperwork, his short grey hair was combed to the side and his eyes were sharp and focused. "You'll have to come back later," he said without looking up, "I'm a bit busy."

"We need to talk, Mr. West..."

He did not budge from his place, but repeated himself with an air of nonchalance. She realized he wasn't going to respond unless she pushed a bit more. "Okay." She closed her hands and took a slow, deep breath. "Henrique Westfield, we need to talk." Henry's pen fell from his hand and his eyes rose up towards her.

"I'm sorry. What did you call me?" He smirked. "I think maybe you have me mistaken for someone else." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "That is /not my name." She had to get his attention one way or another, and she had part of it. "I'm going to have to ask you to leav8/, though. Don't make me call security."

"You won't do that."

"I won't?"

If he valued safety and protection, then he clearly wasn't going to send her away. "I'm the only one that can keep you and your daughter safe anymore." He raised an eyebrow and Trina stepped forward. "You haven't heard the news yet, Mr. West? A Black Star Mercenary was executed in Yerba just recently." His eyebrows rose and his lips parted, a sure sign that he understood.

She smirked with pride. "I don't recognize that group." She rolled her eyes and took another step forward, growling as annoyance rose within her. "Sorry, but I still think you're mistaking me for someone else."

"Cut the crap. Regina Westfield is dead." Henry gasped, his hand flying to his chest. "She attempted to assassinate the Chancellor of Yerba and was promptly executed." Trina leaned over the desk, sliding her hands along the edge. "I spoke with her, she told me everything about you and your daughter, and I can tell you know exactly what I'm talking about."

His eyebrows quivered and he looked to the door. "I-I..." After a second, he cleared his throat and motioned to the leather chair beside her. "Have a seat, Miss..."

"Vega. Katrina Vega."

He smiled. "Miss Vega." Trina sat down, amazed she finally reached him. He walked to his office door and opened it for a moment. "Kelly, cancel my appointments this evening." He shut the door, locked it, and returned to the desk. His entire body was trembling as though about to collapse on the spot. He ran his hand slowly through his hair and started to sigh. "Regina. It-It can't be."

"I'm sorry. I know that's not the best way to hear about that." She looked at him apologetically and pressed her lips together. She didn't want to be so direct about it, but had she not, he might have been able to throw her out. "I know you're a part of the Black Star."

"Was." He raised his hands in front of his face and tapped his fingertips together. "I haven't been a part of that in well over twenty years. I haven't wanted anything to do with them, and I know they would see me dead if they knew about the relationship I had with my sister at the time."

"You bore two children with her, both almost ten years apart." She folded her hands on her stomach and furrowed her brow. "That sounds more than just a 'relationship at the time''. She inhaled and looked into Henry's pain-filled eyes.  
"The world knows about the Black Star now, but not enough. That said, I don't know enough either and I need to know more."

"I can't help you." Henry leaned back and narrowed his eyes. "I can't help you because there's nothing I think you need to know. You need to stay away from them. They're evil, they're cruel and callous. They kill the elderly to make way for new generations and they kill babies when their numbers get to being too great."

"I need to know."

Henry scoffed and he raised his voice through clenched teeth. "Why?" He leaned forward, growling. His brow wrinkled and his voice grew dark and deep. "What reason could you possibly have for getting involved with them? All you need to know, you know."

"Because the royalty I am sworn to protect is in danger." Henry froze, his lips forming an oval and his eyebrows arching high on his brow. "Because a friend of my sister is also in danger, and because you're in danger too." She leaned forward, her expression stern and serious. "I need to know everything that I can about the Black Star. I have to be able to stop them, to eradicate the one carrying the contract for my prince's life. I don't want your help, I _need_ your help."

"You're asking me to divulge secrets about my family. You're asking me to take an active role in what?"

"In bringing down the Black Star Mercenaries."

Henry let out a sharp exhale and his cheeks puffed out. "I don't know." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "I don't know if I could do that. They're still my family, one way or another."

"Family that would sooner take your life before asking questions." She waved her hand in the air and narrowed her eyes. "Why remain loyal to people that don't give a shit about you?" Henry's hand struck the desk and he stood abruptly.

"I'm not loyal to them. I'm-" He paused and glanced to the side, breathing softly for a few seconds. Trina kept her calm, trying to maintain a sensible demeanor so as not to appear pushy or demanding. Henry eventually sat back in his chair.

"What is it then, Henry? If it isn't loyalty, what is it? Fear? You think they'll retaliate against you? You think they'll know?"

Henry placed his hand over his forehead. He was beginning to sweat, and the trembling in his body had grown worse. "God." His hand slipped down his face and his wrinkled brow tensed more. "Regina. Jade. What do I do?"

"Avenge Regina and protect your daughter." Regina's death may have been her own doing, but it was easy to see how the Black Star could have been involved in what occurred. "Help me. Help me to stop them. The leaders of the world are learning about them as we speak, each preparing themselves for a potential war against this clan. My goal is to find the assassin with the contract against the royal family I protect."

Henry leaned to the right, his index finger curled over his upper lip. "What royals know about the Black Star? Who is taking action against them?" Trina closed her eyes and tried to think of the royals that had been notified who pledged to do something about the Black Star.

"The new Chancellor of Yerba was the first to ask for a global eradication of the clan." Henry's chest expanded and he held his breath. "The Prince and Queen of Vanderkova are pledged to destroy them. One of the Black Star assassinated the King of Vanderkova, I should mention. King Gunther of Sviederbach and King Freddie of Wembly have heard the case and also said they would do what they can."

"Okay..."

"The President of Ireland, and the Queen of England are also willing to take on the matter. I believe we're waiting word from the President of the United States. Several other world leaders have been notified about Black Star, so it's expected more will join the cause."

"To be honest." Henry laced his hands behind his head and leaned back slowly. "It already sounds like you have enough. I mean, you're taking on a clan of about thirty..."

"What's kept them alive so long, Henry?" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "With that few in number, it seems like the Mafia could take them out all by themselves if they wanted."

"Thirty is to be the cap limit, yes. The trick is, you're not supposed to be able to find them." She raised an eyebrow and Henry started to sigh. "Their knack for survival, for remaining hidden. That's what keeps them alive. Even their lineage is practically untraceable. Recorded only within the family."

Henry looked to his laptop and furrowed his brow. "I was the chosen record keeper. I was the family historian. That changed when I left, yes, but that doesn't matter." He pat his chest. "You would need someone like me in order to even find half the members of that clan. You understand?"

"Still, they don't seem as deadly as first heard of."

"Really?" Henry laughed. "Don't underestimate the Black Star." He paused, a forlorn expression coming over him. "If you encountered Regina...the only reason you survived was because she let it happen. It couldn't have been a fluke." She furrowed her brow and curled her fingers around the hem of her shirt.

"What does that mean?"

"That means she was ready to be done." Henry wiped his eye and shook his head. "I mean, we're trained to stay in the shadows. Trained to kill without being seen, without being known. We're supposed to make it look like some other dumbass is responsible."

"Okay..."

"Take the JFK assassination. Everyone and their mother has conspiracy theories suggesting the Mafia. Some asshole from the grassy knoll, and then of course you have Lee Harvey Oswald. The known assassin. He had a gun, he was in the book depository."

"What are you suggesting? The assassination was done by the Black Star?" Her eyes narrowed and she braced herself for a question of learned history. Henry looked her in the eyes and chuckled softly.

"Always question what you learn about something, Trina. I'm not suggesting it, but if it happened would you believe it?" She remained silent. It was something she would certainly have to think about, if it were true. "My point is, had a Black Star done it, Oswald would have been an easy mark. People still talk about the Grassy Knoll, but everyone _saw_ Oswald, they can prove him before they can prove a phantom."

"Phantom?"

"Yes. That's what the Black Star are meant to be, phantoms. Let someone else take the fall if possible." Henry pointed outwards. "Why did Regina take a shot at the Chancellor? What did she want? If she was caught, if she took aim it was because she wanted to get caught."

"Wanted?"

"Regina's hated the clan as much as I have for the last two decades."

He was suggesting that Regina's goal was exactly what was now happening: To let the world know about the Black Star. A soft gasp fled her lips and she furrowed her brow. "You're telling me she gave her life, attempting to assassinate the Chancellor of Yerba, to let the world know the existence of the Black Star?"

"Only she could tell you for sure, to be honest." He reclined his chair and crossed his ankle over his knee. "There are a lot of leaders out there in the world that have died in ways never solved up to today, and I will tell you that a lot of those were because of my family. Presidents, Kings, Queens, Senators or Parliament officials...there are so many." He chuckled. "Hell, even 'solved' cases!"

"Solved ones?"

"Take the second president of the United States to die in office." His finger scraped against his chin and his eyebrows closed together. "Zachary Taylor." She'd heard of this. Taylor was not assassinated, he died in office.

"His death was food poisoning." She puffed herself up, chuckling as she was confident of the information she remembered learning. Henry's eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a smirk.

"Oh he did? Do tell me. How did he die?"

"Ate a bunch of cherries, drank a shit load of milk."

"Right. After his death we had Millard Fillmore, one of the worst presidents ever. Now, the secret? My ancestor, Anthony Adriano was hired by Fillmore to kill Zachary Taylor. So he infiltrated the White House, laced the cherries with an odorless poison, and had one of the servers of the White House give Zachary Taylor the tainted food and milk."

Trina's jaw fell open and she leaned forward, shaking her head in surprise. "I've never heard of this Anthony Adriano!"

"Nobody has, because he's nobody." Henry laughed. "No one cares about him because they've never seen him, never heard of him...Oh I can tell you stories."

She believed him. That much she was certain. He would have to know about the illicit mercenary clan, and she needed to find out everything she could possibly know. "Please. I need your help." She stood and extended her hand. "If I have to take them all out, I will. Anything to stop the assassin with the contract on the royals I am sworn to protect."

Henry pressed his lips together and looked away for the longest time. Trina was unrelenting in her stance, focusing her eyes on him as much as she could. "Fine." Relief hit her like a tidal wave and she smiled as he stood and shook her hand. "I'll do what I can to help. I don't know who has the contract, but I can definitely tell you what you need to know about my family..."

* * *

So we have someone that may be able to provide inside information. Do tell your thoughts and opinion


	18. Informant

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 18 (Informant)

"What can you tell me about the Black Star?" Trina sat outside a coffee shop with Henry, speaking quietly enough to be heard but only by him. "What do you know about your family and how much?" Henry took a sip of his coffee. Trina waited, breathing in at the feeling of the warm wind caressing her cheeks.

"Up to my daughter's birth I can tell you everything I know about them." Henry narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. "What do you want to know? Where they originated? I can tell you that. Who leads them? I can say that too. I can't tell you who the members of this current generation are because I got away from them when Jade was born."

"Okay." That was unfortunate, but there was little she could do about that issue. "Where did they get their start?"

"Spain. They started out as Spanish mercenaries." That was a surprise, but it didn't mean much to her. Her ancestors hailed from Spain, but they had a much different connection. "Your name is Spanish, isn't it? Vega. Sounds familiar."

"Vega." Trina shrugged and nodded her head. "Dad once told me we actually came from a military officer that was close to the family of Queen Isabela and Prince Ferdinand back in the 1400s. Helped the Reconquista."

"Ah. I see." Henry cleared his throat and lowered his coffee cup. "Primo Rodrigo. That was the name of the founder of the Black Star. Born in 1445, he was hired out to take the life of Queen Isabela to end the Reconquista." Henry smirked and looked into Trina's eyes. "Don't be surprised why I find your name familiar..."

She furrowed her brow and leaned back against the chair. "Why?" What did her name have to do with anything? Queen Isabela was never assassinated as far as she knew, but he surprised her once already. "What does my name have to do with anything?"

"Ramón Vega." She tilted her chin up, recognizing the name of her ancestor. It was Ramón that David once told her about long ago that served on the military brigade of Queen Isabela and King Ferdinand. "How appropriate..."

"What is?"

"You wanting to bring about an end to the Black Star." Henry chuckled again and turned sideways, closing his eyes. "Primo Rodrigo was contracted by the leader of the Reconquista to assassinate the Queen, but a spy learned of the hire and marched towards one of the Queen's military generals at the time."

She held her breath, waiting to see where this story led. "You're saying my ancestor caught wind of it?" Her ancestor wasn't necessarily a general, however. "Ramón wasn't a general."

"No. The spy was discovered and killed before reaching his destination. However, one of the military's officials tried to aid him in his final moments. Your ancestor...that's when the spy told him what he learned. Ramón raced to the castle and that's where he discovered Primo hiding in the queen's throne room with a sword in his hand." Trina raised her eyebrows and leaned forward, suddenly interested in this tale. "Your ancestor leapt forward, taking Primo by surprise and killing him just before he could assassinate his target."

It was an intriguing tale, and she could see why he said it was appropriate. If her ancestor truly killed the founder of the Black Star, and she was trying to lead the charge to eliminate the clan altogether, then maybe it was. "So when did the Black Star get its start?"

"In 1450, Primo trained his son in the art of killing. They were contracted by a nobleman, and soon they were performing many hits for nobles and royalty." Henry clasped his hands on the surface of the table and hummed as he looked up and into the sky. "Soon they began to grow, but wanted to remain secretive and kept their numbers low. They were reknowned among nobility and royalty for being skilled assassins, so they kept their contracts there, only letting themselves be hired out if their target was a royal or someone of nobility."

"How did people know to contact them?"

"Would you believe word of mouth? They didn't advertise their secrets, and those that knew about them didn't talk about them unless someone asked specifically for them."

"I see."

"The entire clan never stays in one place either. Every member will be in another state, another country, another area altogether. Rarely will you have two in the same area."

"Okay. How do we find them?"

"Just by knowing who they are. The only ones that know who they are would be other family members. My grandparents, Lucas and Mary Westfield had four children. Roswell, Alice, Danielle, and Bram." Henry picked up his coffee mug and raised it towards his lips. "Roswell married Joan Madge, Alice married Valentino Louis, Danielle married Benjamin Johnson, and my father married Grace North. Each spouse was trained to be an assassin, but only Joan didn't want to do the job."

Her heart sank, realizing what that meant. "So she was killed?" He nodded once. "And all the others you just mentioned. They're still alive?"

"Yes. They're in their late seventies and early eighties, but they're alive, fit and resourceful. The last I checked, anyway..."

A lot could have happened since he left his family, that much she was sure of. "Whatever little bit helps, Henry." He leaned over, clasping his coffee mug with both hands. It couldn't be easy for him to sell out his family like this, even if he didn't like them. "I know it's hard for you to do this."

"You have to understand. I know what this means." He stared down at the table, his eyes drifting over partially. "I'm essentially helping eradicate my entire family. Only death ends a contract. My help is going to cause everyone either to be imprisoned or executed. I may want nothing to do with them, but they are still my family."

"I know, and I'm sorry for it." He had to know his family wouldn't think twice about sending him to his death, or his daughter for that matter. "But these people are evil and a threat to you and Jade." He frowned, his eyes glistening at the mention of his child. "Do you think they would think twice about putting you out to pasture?"

"No." Henry moved his hands up to his face, running them up and through his hair. A sigh seemed to push his hands away, forcing them back into his lap. "No they wouldn't." He took another rattling breath and looked away. "My cousins were hard as hell. You'd think there would be normal family memories, but no there's no such thing."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"Velma, Max and John were my cousins, each of them married and had a few kids. I'm not sure how many kids John had, if he had any after I left. He had a son, and I think his wife was pregnant when I took off."

The names were going to help, but that was about it. There was no telling where some of them were, but at least she got him to help in some way. He could aid her in the future as well, possibly, if he found anything else out.

"Thank you Henry. If anything comes up, would you let me know?"

"Yeah...yeah I guess I can do that." Henry wiped his brow with a napkin and leaned back slowly. "You know, contract or no, if my family discovered the relationship Regina had...they would have us killed."

"By 'us', you mean you and Jade?"

"Yes." He shrugged. "Maybe even Kyle." Trina's stomach turned over at the mention of their illicit relationship yet again, but she brushed her disgust aside. She knew this was more than that, that she would have to find a way to keep these two safe somehow.

"Regina did tell me Kyle wasn't too thrilled about the whole thing."

"Yeah, when he found out he was pissed. Still is, but I think it was Regina keeping him from doing anything." Henry crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "I've never told Jade and I don't plan to."

"She deserves to know the truth. Sure, ignorance is bliss but wouldn't you rather be honest than to have her find out some other way at the worst time. There are illnesses and whatnot associated with children born of incest. Not to mention when she has a child herself someday, there may be medical issues that she won't know about."

"I am aware. I just, I don't want her to hate me like her brother hates his mother and myself. I don't want her to resent me."

Trina stood slowly, looking at the sad figure in front of her. "She may resent you more if you never tell her. If you do tell her, yeah she'll be angry for a while but she'll get over it. Why? Because you're still her dad, you still raised her up. Took care of her. Loved her as a father should."

Henry's eyes darted off to the side and he raised his shoulders up. "I don't know." An exhale rolled from Trina's lips and she closed her eyes, thinking back to her own situation and home life.

"You know. My dad and I don't have the best relationship, or we didn't for a while because he was never around. Always focused more on his work than anything. I was angry at him for never being home, angry at him for staying away and there were times I thought I might even hate him." Henry's brow wrinkled and his lips pressed tighter together. "But he's still my dad. Still my hero. He raised me up and I will always love him no matter what."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Just give it time. I have to go, but I'll be in touch." Henry nodded, seemingly expecting this regardless. "Thank you for your time, and think on what it is I've said." She wanted him to be of more help, especially since he could potentially bring the entire clan down. "Like you said, they'd sooner take you out. I'd blame them and their way of life for Regina as well, it looks like she was wanting out too but is it true the only way out is death?"

He remained silent, his eyes glazed over and downturned. She walked towards the door, stopping halfway. "They may be your family, but who do you want to protect more? Them? Or Jade? Regina's last wish she told me was to protect Jade..." Henry opened his lips, letting a brief amount of air escape. "How do you want to protect her, Mr. West?"

As she pushed the door open, Henry called out to her, stopping her in her tracks. She didn't turn around, but moved her eyes sideways. "If you go after them, they'll go after you. You need to know that." She narrowed her eyes. "You also need to know that part of why they've survived so long is because they _do_ have alliances. Just like nations ally with one another, they've allied with larger assassin groups."

"Like a gang, then?"

"Yeah but they're not just a gang..."

"I know."

"Better to send them a message. Leaders, enforcers, and so forth consist of the most current generation. Take out one of them and you let the Black Star know you're serious. The two oldest members of this generation, Samuel and Chad Dallas, born in '79 and '83. They're the current leader and enforcer of the Black Star's most recent generation..."

"You're sure?"

"Samuel turned sixteen in '95, that's the age of eligibility. No other in this generation was that age yet and wouldn't be for several years. It is most likely now in 2011, he will be the leader of the Black Star. The age range for leadership in the Black Star is from sixteen to forty-five, my youngest cousin would be forty-six right now."

"What's the rule for leadership?"

"It's decided among those of the current generation. Regina recently told me where everyone is these days, though there's still some I don't know. Samuel and his brother own a bar over in Miami. They're the only members of the Black Star that don't move around, you'll find them there...Snake and Lion pub in Miami, Florida."

"I see...Thank you again, Henry."

"Yeah."

Returning to Sikowitz's place, Trina was ready to crash in her bed. The information she learned, she would pass on to her father. She wanted to take initiative and find Sam and Chad herself, make them tell her who had the contract on her Prince's life.

Before she could get a moment to catch her breath, she saw Tori standing with Sikowitz in the living room. "Trina, hello," Sikowitz said with a smile. Tori waved and Trina walked over, arching her eyebrow high. "Your sister's here with a request for you."

"What's that?" She'd do anything, within reason. "I'll consider it." Tori rushed over, grasping Trina's hands in hers.

"There's a play we're doing, but there's a part that we don't have an actress for. I think you'd be great." She frowned.

"You know I'm not really into acting so much anymore, Tori."

"I know." Tori lowered her hands and shrugged. "But I think it'd be a great opportunity for you and my friends to work together. Get to know each other. Maybe, you know, start a friendship or something with them." She felt a sense of uncertainty. "I know you don't like them, but if you just gave them a chance..."

She crossed her arms and swayed to the right. "Tori, I'm too tired to think about it." It wasn't a request she'd ignore for the sake of ignoring, but she honestly didn't want to think about it right now. "Fill me in on what it's all about and maybe I'll do it..."

"I hope so!" Tori grinned and lifted herself up eagerly on her heels. "I convinced them too, so maybe hopefully we'll all be able to work together. You won't regret it, I promise!"

"Yeah." She raised her eyes to the stairwell and saw Jason standing on the top step with his hand resting on the stairwell. She started to smile and her muscles relaxed. "I'm going to go to bed now."

* * *

So much learned here, what are your thoughts? Observations? Do tell.


	19. Tragedy at the Theatre

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 19 (The Tragedy)

Trina stared in annoyance at a banana in her hand. "I'm supposed to do what, again?" Her eyebrow rose and she looked at the stage set that was around her. This was quite the play Tori had written; she was supposed to be playing an alien girl trying to experience life again. "I have no lines," She grumbled.

Currently she was seated in an ironic scene where Robbie played the brother trying to defend his sister to his friends. Perhaps this was meant as a message from Tori to her own friends, she wasn't sure. At the very least, she didn't get the alien gimmick.

Still, she was proud of Tori for directing a play.

Gazing out into the audience, she found herself even more annoyed that not only Jason was watching, but a friend of his had come to visit. King Freddie and his own entourage was visiting LA to visit with a few old friends of his. He was seated alongside Jason, with Queen Samantha by his side.

 _"Not only am I playing an embarrassing character, I'm doing it in front of Jason and his friends. Great. Just great."_ She put her head close to Robbie as per the act, where he was supposedly able to hear her thoughts. _"Oh if you knew what I was thinking, you'd know how much I want to scream at the top of my lungs and hide."_ This was not what she envisioned her sister having in mind.

It was surprising to see Jason's friend here and not being met by hundreds of news media, but then Freddie was keeping himself disguised. Not to mention, Wembly wasn't as well-known as some other countries.

The harness lifted her up as per the play and she spread her arms out. Suddenly she heard a cracking noise. _"That didn't sound good."_ Her body jerked and when she looked over, she saw one of the connectors to the harness flying off. "Shit!" She flailed, no longer connected to the rope, screaming as she tried to grab whatever she could.

"Trina!" Tori screamed. Her heart was racing as colors and lights spun around her head, making her dizzy. "Oh my god, stop the play! Someone get her down!" She couldn't fathom what was going on; if this was a freak accident or something else.

Jason was hot on Tori's heels, racing for the stage. "Hold on," he exclaimed. Trina heard his voice and reached out, wishing she could grab on to him. "I'm coming!" Suddenly her body jolted again, seeming to hover in the air for a moment. Every muscle in her body screamed with pain, and panic coursed through her veins as she crashed into the ground. "Trina! No!"

She raised her head, groaning softly. "Jason?" As she turned her head, she saw a heavy wall piece tilting towards her. Her eyes grew large and she screamed out Jason's name just as the wall came crashing onto her.

Tori and Jason managed to lift the wall off her, then knelt beside her to scoop her out of the rubble. She could see them turning to silhouettes as their heads blocked the light above, and soon she turned her head and let her consciousness fade.

When she came to, she only saw white lights that blinded her eyes. Trina raised her hand before her face with a groan. It took a few seconds for her vision to adjust, but as it did she saw Jason sitting beside her. His leg was shaking and his hands were wringing together in his lap. He was leaning forward, gazing at her with eyebrows pressed together and frantic eyes.

"Trina?" Jason reached for her hand, holding onto it firmly. She squeezed it, willing him to hold on and a faint smile formed on her lips. "Thank god."

"You were worried?" Her voice was raspy and her throat as sore as the rest of her body. "You don't have to worry about me." She looked around the room and saw Freddie standing in the corner of the hospital room with his arms crossed. "King Freddie? Wait, where's Tori? Where's Dad?"

"Evidently your sister's school counselor is holding her," Freddie replied. Jason nodded, his eyes filled with tears. "She and her friends. Your dad is trying to figure things out."

"Figure things out?"

"Sounds like someone did something to your harness." Her heart stopped and she looked into Jason's eyes. For a minute she wondered if it were Black Star, but that faded in an instant. A Black Star assassin would ensure she were dead, but they'd also have to realize she was Jason's bodyguard or a threat to their existence first. "Samantha has some people listening in from outside Lane's office. They're following your sister's friends too."

"They are?"

"Yes," Jason answered, "You woke up in the ambulance for a minute and told the paramedics that they were the only ones in there."

"Who's Queen Sam's people?"

"Carly Shay and her brother, they're adept at being secluded these days." Jason smiled and looked over his shoulder at his friend. "Right Fred?" Freddie nodded, waving his hand in the air.

"They're my friends, of course they'd have to learn to be stealthy. Of course, Sinjin's also one of her people." Trina was stunned to hear that, but then she never did know much about Sinjin. "His family have been knights serving our kingdom for a very long time. He grew up here in the states and is getting ready to join his family in our homeland. He's feigning a broken jaw and listening in on the conversation."

"What are they finding out?"

"Apparently the um." Freddie cleared his throat and circled his hand in the air. "Your sister's African American friend-"

"Andre Harris," Trina pointed out. Freddie nodded.

"Andre seems preoccupied with this girl he's got a date with. Seems to be the only thing that matters to him right now." Trina looked down, slightly hurt to hear the news. "The girl all dressed in black posted a video of what happened online." Jason tensed and started to growl, but Trina simply shrugged. While she did care what Jade did, she wasn't going to waste energy being angry. "The redhead is clueless as hell, and Robbie told a story about you and that girl fighting over him."

Trina snapped her fingers and raised her hand. "That did not happen."

"That's what the redhead said." Freddie crossed his arms and scoffed. "Sam told the others to keep an eye on Robbie. His story is the only one that doesn't have details matching the others, and he told an outright lie."

"Your Queen sounds resourceful," Trina replied. She sat upright, letting Jason help her up and prop a pillow behind her. She didn't mind it, and oddly it felt nice. She felt secure, if else. "Very smart."

Freddie chuckled. "She kind of spearheaded our country's intelligence agencies and aided in the creation of some of our investigative facilities." He uncrossed his arms and looked to the two once before turning away. "Good that you're awake. I'll go ahead and leave the two of you alone."

Trina raised an eyebrow and watched him leave. She looked down to her hand, fully aware that she was still holding Jason's hand. For the moment, she didn't care. Jason looked down with a half-smile. "I can't help but notice you're still letting me hold your hand, Trina."

"Yeah well." Her face turned red and she tried pulling her gaze away when she lifted her eyes into his. They pulled her in, holding her in place. "I wouldn't get used to it too much if I were you. I'm still..." She took a breath, holding it for a moment. "I'm still your bodyguard."

"I know. I was afraid you were seriously hurt." Jason turned his head, looking down her body. "It's fortunate you weren't majorly injured, just a few scrapes and bruises."

"I've been through worse." She glanced down. "Much worse." Her thumb curled over the surface of his hand and her eyes lifted back into his warm, comforting gaze. She felt her breath sweeping away from her, and her hand tightened around hers. "Thank you for being there, though."

"I'm sorry I didn't get there fast enough. I...I would do anything for you, Trina." She blushed and looked down with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not sure you could have stopped me from crashing into something." She let out a chuckle and let her eyes fall to his lips. Her heart skipped a beat and she closed her eyes, letting out a soft sigh. "I hurt all over."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Not right now. Just let me rest." She pushed her back further into the pillow and groaned as the soreness in her back spread into her shoulders and thighs. "Maybe massage my shoulders a little." She stretched her back a bit and smirked as Jason nodded. Turning, she leaned towards him and closed her eyes, sighing as his hands gently caressed the tops of her shoulders. "Mmm, that's nice."

"You're okay with this?"

"Just this once." His hands moved along her shoulders, with his fingertips pressing gently at certain areas that sent what felt like pulses of electricity through her body. When she flinched, she felt him pull his hands away. "No it's okay." She smiled and leaned her head back, setting the tip of her head on his shoulder. "It feels good."

His hands slid along her collarbones and compressed around them. "Can I massage your back a bit? I know you're sore there..." She hummed for a minute, then nodded. As long as he didn't go underneath her shirt, which was hard to do at the moment, she'd be fine with it.

When his thumbs compressed at the nape of her neck, she felt a rush of shock slicing into her. Her back arched forward as he ran his thumbs and knuckles along her spine. "Oh god. Jason..." Her eyes fluttered and she became speechless with surprise as he continued to massage her back, touching it in a way she'd never been touched before.

He was hitting all the sore spots and other spots of her body that made her light up with energy. It was amazing that he even knew how to give a decent massage. "How do you know how to give a massage?"

"I may have learned a thing or two whenever I could escape from my castle walls." He chuckled softly and smiled as she turned her head to gaze into his eyes. Her heartbeat was rising as blood rushed through her veins at the speed of light. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Yeah. At least my back and shoulders." He nodded and raised his hand to the back of her neck, gently running his thumbs in circles along her spine and middle neck. Her head fell forward and she let out a groan as his fingers spread out along the base of her skull.

When he was done she lay back in the bed relaxed and sleepy. Jason watched her drift off and smiled as she turned onto her side. Slowly he rose up and left the hospital room. When he saw Freddie leaning back against the wall beside the door, he was surprised.

The man had his arms crossed, his right foot against the wall and his head bowed. "You really love her, don't you?" Freddie asked. Jason's heart sank and he glanced wistfully at the hospital door.

"I'm not even sure she thinks of me as a potential mate, Fred. I'm not as bold as you, either."

"Bold?" Freddie's head rose and his right eyebrow arched high. "What do you mean 'bold'?"

"I've seen those iCarly things."

"Ah." Freddie clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Those things are still floating around, aren't they?" He'd be more likely to be recognized as a member of iCarly than he was to be recognized as a king. "Even today, Sam hates them. Or at least the ones I'm sure you're thinking about."

Jason grinned. "Like your constantly going gaga over Carly Shay?" Freddie clasped his newly shaved beard and let out a depressive sigh.

"Sam hates that I shaved my beard to come to the States, you know. Granted, it was never going to be as full as Gunther's." Freddie laughed and Jason raised an eyebrow. "You should still try it. A little stubble might actually make your sex appeal go through the roof."

Jason's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Whatever." At least Freddie didn't try and talk him into taking up the throne all the time, but the stubble thing annoyed him. "I'll grow a beard when I want to grow one. I'm just not interested."

"Sure." Freddie pushed himself from the wall and locked his hands behind his back. "Anyway, that whole thing with Carly wasn't boldness, it was childish stupidity. Naïve. Borderline stalker. Don't ever go that far." Freddie's eyes turned sideways to Jason and he smirked. "Besides. Carly was never truly attracted to me, not like Sam."

"Point being?"

"Point being: Bodyguard or not, the girl in that room there is attracted to you." He pointed to the door and Jason did a double take. He let out a laugh of disbelief and shook his head, causing Freddie's hand to lower. "What? You don't see it?"

"She's always telling me how she sees me only as a client to take care of. An assignment."

"Dude. In a moment where her life could have been at risk, she called out to you."

"So?" He shrugged. "I called her first, so she responded." Freddie scoffed, his hand swept towards the door.

"I had the door cracked enough that I could see her letting you massage her back."

"Her body's incredibly sore after that whole thing."

"Either you're dense, in denial, or afraid. Which is it?"

"None!"

"Nope." Freddie leaned forward, staring into Jason's quivering eyes and wrinkled nose. The king's mouth opened partially and he started to nod. "Ah I know. You're afraid she doesn't see you the same way you see her, so you're making excuses to justify the way she acts around you or looks at you." Jason looked away and let out an angry huff. "If it happens, let it."

"I would if there were a chance of it."

"Oh ho there is a chance." Freddie pat Jason's shoulder and chuckled. "There is a chance."

Just then the elevator nearby chimed and a woman with long blonde hair stepped out. She had a black turtleneck, black jeans, and a purple masquerade mask on her face. Freddie took her hands in his and grinned. "Ah my love, I've missed you!"

The woman kissed his lips and removed the mask. "It hasn't been that long." Sam grinned from ear to ear. "I've missed you too." She looked over her shoulder to see Sinjin and Spencer marching in after her. "Carly's still out."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she's following a hunch. Robbie." Jason furrowed his brow and tensed, thinking about Robbie's lie. He was angry with Tori's friends more now than he'd ever been, and was certain one of them was responsible for this insult to Trina.

"The group has 'decided' that what happened was an accident," Sinjin explained in a calm voice. Jason rolled his eyes as the boy moved his hands behind his back and took a breath. "It seems Tori wants to believe her friends wouldn't harm her sister."

"I don't believe that for a minute," Jason replied.

"Neither do we," Spencer remarked. The man ran his hand through his short brown hair and studied the room to the door with stern brown eyes. "Carly wants to tell you guys to watch out for Robbie. She says he's sketchy."

Sinjin nodded. His arms crossed over his chest and he turned his head towards Spencer. "I don't think Cat did it, but I do think she's playing stupid. I don't know why, I just feel like she's _too_ ditzy to truly be." He lifted one hand, bouncing it gently in the air. "Hell, the girl has moments where she speaks fairly clearly and seems knowledgeable about whatever she's talking about. I'd be wary of someone like that."

"Valid point, Sinjin."

Sam looked at her phone and her sharp glare intensified. "Carly's texting. Robbie's taking a nap. She said he was talking to his _puppet_." Jason ran his hand over his chin and slid his fingertip across his upper lip. "Apparently the puppet was insulted because Trina punched it in the face." Sam's golden eyebrows rose beneath her bangs and her head lifted. "The 'puppet' did it. By extension, Robbie is the one that sabotaged Trina's harness..."

Jason was frozen with anger, his blood boiling in his veins. He could see the others looking at him, waiting for him to react; but he didn't know how to respond.

In his rage he left the hospital, not caring that his bodyguard wasn't looking after him. Though he said nothing, he knew Sam sent Sinjin and Spencer to watch him from the shadows.

It didn't take much to figure out where Robbie lived. When he arrived, the boy's grandmother let him in and guided him to the bedroom.

Jason knocked on Robbie's door with a heavy fist, growling and speaking with fury. "Robbie! I want to talk to you!"

It took a minute or two for an answer to come. Jason wasn't going to tear down the door unless he had to, but by the time the temptation came, Robbie was already opening the door. The boy was standing with wide eyes and his mouth agape, in his right hand he held the puppet known as Rex.

"Jason? What are you doing here?"

"I know it was you!" Jason grabbed Robbie by the chest of his shirt and pushed forward, closing the door behind him. His teeth clenched together and his furious gaze pierced Robbie's now terrified eyes. "I know it was you that broke Trina's harness."

"W-What are you talking about?" Robbie stammered on each word and began to sweat. In response, Jason pushed him against the bed and grabbed Rex away from him. "Wha-hey! No, no, no!"

"Puppets can't talk." Jason threw Rex against the floor, causing a chip in the doll's head. He then stepped forward and leaned towards Jason, poking the boy in the chest. "Don't you _ever_ hurt her again, got it?" Robbie moved backwards on the bed, chuckling nervously.

"I didn't. It was Rex! Rex did it."

"No. That thing is a fucking toy." Robbie gasped aloud and Jason readied his fist. "You did it, and I will be telling her as well as her father what we've found."

"No!" Robbie shrieked and rose up, clasping Jason's wrist. "Please no! You don't know what they'll do to me."

"Oh I know exactly what they'll do to you." Jason narrowed his eyes and pushed Robbie off him. "They'll do worse to you than I would, because at least I'm not going to resort to beating the shit out of you like Trina would." Jason folded his arms across his chest and growled. "I'll also be telling Tori."

"No! She'll hate me forever."

"That's fine. That girl needs better friends, people who aren't going to hurt her family in more ways than one."

"I'm begging you."

Jason huffed. "What is it, why'd you do it? Are you part of that Black Star? Is there something you have against Trina?"

"What?" Robbie raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Black Star? What's that?"

"Never mind..." Jason grabbed Rex by the feet and held it up, smirking as his shadow fell over Robbie. "I'll be taking this, if you don't mind." Robbie gasped and extended his arms.

"No please, I need him."

"As what? An excuse to hit on women and hurt people? Fine. You get to keep him if you don't talk to your friends about me, got it?" Robbie nodded, his eyes filling with tears. "Now, that's coming with a price."

"What?"

Jason flipped Rex over and tore open the area of his back where the handle for the mouth was. Robbie's eyes grew wider as Jason grabbed the mouth handle and yanked it out almost effortlessly. "There." He tossed Rex onto the bed, staring at the agape and broken mouth. "That's for Trina. Have fun with your toy."

He left Robbie alone to weep over his doll, and met Spencer, Sinjin and Carly outside. "Are you done?" Carly inquired. Satisfied and content, he nodded his head and marched forward.

"He should be happy I didn't throw that thing into a furnace."

"Or a wood chipper," Sinjin added with a shrug, "Certainly a thought."

* * *

Well it would seem Robbie has no connection to any assassins. Quite a bit happened here in this chapter, and it's nice to see the old iCarly crew again. Now...maybe I should have looked back to that old tale just to see what became of Carly and her brother, but since I wrote that way back in 2008 and it's crappy writing, I'm sure no one would remember or care. What are your thougths on everything in this chapter? Looks like we're definitely seeing Trina opening herself up a little more to Jason, but who can say.


	20. Uncertain Feelings

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Possibly I should have reread _Royal Pain_. Funny story, at the end, Spencer and Carly are elected as royal advisors. what a cheesy and poorly written tale that was, but it was one of my first ever iCarly tales, so I'm proud of it...

So anyway, this chapter is a step away from the hustle and bustle drama and gives Trina and Jason a bit to see where they stand in lieu of potential relationship. Well, you have to remember, this story is half a romance drama and half action/adventure. This chapter's been a little overdue.

* * *

Chapter 20 (Uncertain Feelings)

"I can't believe you did that." Trina wasn't upset over what Jason had done, but she was surprised as well as intrigued. There was a toughness to him that she hadn't seen much of her, and it impressed her.

Jason ran his hand over the back of his neck and let out a slight nervous chuckle. "I was just, I mean...I don't know what came over me..." He lowered his hand and looked at her with a soft smile. "When I heard he was responsible for hurting you and using his puppet as an excuse, I kind of lost it."

"Well thanks for looking out." She sat down on Sikowitz's blue couch and pushed her hands behind her head. "I mean, you shouldn't do that again, but I appreciate it. I didn't think you had it in you to do something like that."

Jason smirked, half teasing, and leaned sideways against the leather recliner. "There's a lot about me you don't know. Maybe you'd be interested in finding out." She would be, but damned if she was going to let him know that.

"Maybe." She flashed a smirk and ran her hand through her hair, leaning her head back with a sigh. She wanted another massage like the one at the hospital, but didn't want to ask. "Dad's furious and Tori's not sure what to think." She knew Jason wasn't sure how to feel about having told Tori and David what Sam found out, but it was for the best. "Robbie's not facing much. Juvenile Probation, most likely."

"That doesn't sound terrible."

"Better than prison. Although some would say it's worse than prison."

"He deserves some punishment for what he did to you." Jason straightened himself and moved towards her, his brow furrowing. "Trina, I...I care a lot about you." A tiny smile formed at her lips and she folded her hands over her abdomen. "More than I want to admit. I know you're my bodyguard, but if...if there was a chance at all..."

She looked down, her heart fluttered in her chest and a strange sweeping sensation could be felt in her stomach. While she did feel the same way, she was scared to let there be anything more. "Jason, I-" She held her breath, looking into his eyes. A swift breath escaped her lips and she ran her fingers over her forehead. "I say I'm just your bodyguard for a reason. I'm not saying there's no chance, I'm saying maybe it's safer? I don't know how I feel right now. I don't know what I even want. I don't want to string you along, I'm also scared that you'd just automatically leave me once you saw me."

"What do you mean? Why would you be scared of that?" He sat on the other side of the couch, facing her and extending his arm across the top. Trina folded her hands over her thighs and closed her eyes.

"Others have. You know I don't trust easily, and every guy I thought there was even a remote chance of being with decided I was just too much." She looked to the right and shrugged. "There was one guy, but he was a part of that gang I told you about. Jesse. He was okay. He was the only guy that I ever dated that thought I was worth a damn...but he was married to that gang, and when I got out, it was over. It was too dangerous for me to be with him."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something upsetting or make you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't." She waved her hand in the air quickly and smiled at him. "You didn't make me uncomfortable at all. I just don't know where I'm at right now. It's been a long time since I genuinely wanted to be with someone, so I don't even know how I feel. I don't want to give you the wrong idea, I don't want to make you think there isn't a chance, I just...I want you to hold on." She closed her eyes, chuckling to herself at her own words. "Let me figure me out first."

"What you're saying..."

"What I'm saying is I _do_ feel something." Her eyes opened partially and she furrowed her brow at him. "I don't know what that is, I don't know how I feel. I don't want to make you wait for me to suddenly decide I want to be with you, it's just." She laughed once, nervously, and motioned her hand to him. "You're a prince. You should be the ruler of a kingdom. What am I to someone like that? Why should I even matter? Who am I, but a fool, if I thought there was a chance for a future with someone like you? I don't know what I want, Jason. I don't even know when the last time I could talk to someone like this was."

"Trina..."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she leaned forward, quickly sweeping her fingers across her face and cheeks. "I would be cruel to tell you to give me time."

"You're worth waiting for."

"Am I? Really?" She laughed once, disbelievingly. "According to everyone, I'm insane. I have no business being with anybody. I'm damaged goods, Jason. I'm nothing. You don't want someone like me. Some _nobody_ doesn't want someone like me, you're a _prince_ for god sake!"

"In title only."

"No. You're a prince. I'm your bodyguard. Opening myself up to that sort of relationship would...emotions might get in the way. I don't know. Even knowing what I've heard about your mother, I know she wouldn't approve of me."

"She has little sway on my decisions."

"Yeah, that's good, I guess." She took a good look at him, noticing that he hadn't shaved yet. It was too early in the morning and he hadn't gotten into his morning routine just yet.

His chin was coated with a dark five 0'clock shadow, like the birth of a newborn full beard. "You haven't shaved yet, Jason." She smiled and leaned forward as his eyebrows rose. Jason touched his chin, running his thumb along his jaw.

"Well, I was just hungry for breakfast and preferred to come on down."

She was drawn to the stubble. "It's nice on you." She reached forward, placing her hand carefully against his right jaw. Jason's eyes grew for a moment and she slid her fingers down his jaw, feeling the stubble tickle her fingertips. "I like it."

"R-Really? You do?"

"Yeah. You should let it grow out, see what it looks like. I bet it'd be nice." She pulled her hand away, blushing furiously as Jason felt his stubble.

"I mean Gunther and Freddie keep taunting me about it. They think I should grow it out, that it'd be attractive to people or something."

"Well I'm not going to lie." She chuckled softly and nodded. "It is attractive on you." Jason chuckled once and dropped his hand down. "Anyway, I just don't want you to give up on me, but I don't want you to wait for me to figure things out. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think so..."

She took a deep breath and held it, closing her eyes. "I mean to say, I do care about you. In a way that I don't quite understand, and I just need to figure this out." Jason smiled sadly and nodded. She didn't want him to stop courting her or feeling for her, but she didn't want him to get his hopes up about her.

"I'll still be here when you do figure that out."

"Maybe not. If you can move on, that might be better for you. I wouldn't blame you, anyway. I'd have to be worth being with, and to be honest...I'm not sure that I am." Trina swept her hair over her ear and looked down at her feet. "I'm not sure I'm good enough to be with anyone, much less a prince."

"So..." Jason ran his hand over his neck and looked off to the right, falling quiet for some time. Trina folded her arms over her stomach and looked to the opposite direction. Jason looked back at her and gave a tiny smile. "You shouldn't put yourself down like that. Any man would be happy to have you, even a prince or a king of a kingdom. You're beautiful, passionate, strong-everything a guy could want, so you do yourself an injustice."

Trina wiped away a tear from her cheek and sighed as her blood warmed her ears and cheeks. "Thank you. I'm not so sure anyone wants to get to know me enough to even realize it."

"I realize it."

"I know..." She pat her knees and pushed her eyebrows together, creating a wrinkle between them. "Anyway. I'll be going to Miami soon to find Samuel and Chad. You should be safe here, unless you'd like to go."

"I'd go anywhere with you." Her blush increased and she emitted a nervous chuckle.

"Flatterer." She whisked her hair back with a laugh. "I could tell you horror stories about my life. The things I've done, the things I'm not proud of and shit I've been through. Then you wouldn't think of me the same...I'm sure of that. You wouldn't want to see me as anything other than a bodyguard assigned to protect you."

Jason shrugged and stood from the couch. "Try me." He walked forward, then stopped. Trina's brow wrinkled and her somber gaze fell onto his back. "Trust me..."

"You will. Everyone does." She closed her eyes, thinking about the expressions of Tori's friends at both the fight club and in Yerba. "Now without really knowing much, Tori's friends are afraid of me. Can you blame them?"

"Who cares what they think?" The muscles in his arms tensed and he turned his head, narrowing his eyes. "I don't like them, not after what Robbie did to you. Let them be afraid of you."

"I don't want people to fear me, Jason. I want them to respect me. Tori's friends don't respect me. I think that much is obvious." They never would, but she knew this. "Maybe I shouldn't concern myself with them, though."

"You shouldn't." He turned, crossing his arms. "Their opinion of you doesn't matter. What should matter is your opinion of yourself." Trina stood and dusted off pants.

"I've never had high opinion of myself. Joining that gang never helped either. The things I've been through, the things I've done...I know where your opinion would change."

"You aren't the only one that's done things." She scoffed and Jason uncrossed his arms. "I've gotten into bar fights back home just for fun." Her eyebrows rose and her lips parted briefly. "The things I've done just to act out and stay away from being a prince? I'm not proud of a lot of it, a lot of what I've done when I was growing up was wrong and I know it."

"Name 'em."

Jason scratched the side of his head, laughing once. "Oh god, where do I even start? I've lied and argued to the point I once told my father I hated his guts. When I was young, I would go into the nearest village and play pranks with other kids. I stole things from people just so I wouldn't feel like a royal. Laughed at others' misfortune."

"That doesn't seem like who you are now."

"It's not." Jason raised his hands to his chest and raised his eyebrows. "I've changed a lot. I'm not colored by my past and neither are you. You think you're the only one that rebelled when you were a kid?" Trina shut her eyes and bowed her head, chuckling lightly. "I would have done _anything_ to stay off the throne, even trying to kill myself."

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him with shock. "Say again?" Her words fell out in a stammer and her eyes searched his body. "You did what?"

"Yeah...back when I was sixteen." Jason took a seat in the recliner, letting out a heavy sigh as his hands lifted to rub his face. "I had the worst bodyguard of my life, constantly putting me down, telling me I needed to shape up and that the way I was acting made me nothing." He dropped his right hand to his leg and let his left slide down his face. Trina's heart started to sink and she approached him, lifting her hand just a bit, but hovering it in the air away from his shoulder. "I wasn't ever going to be worthy to rule. I took that guard's gun and put it to my head. I wanted to die, and I wanted that guard to be blamed for it."

"Jason..." Her fingers curled into her palm and she lowered her hand. "I..."

Jason turned his gaze sideways and scoffed. "It jammed." He took a deep breath and looked back at her. "Ever since then, I tried to stop being so rebellious, but I still fought my dad on a lot of things. I couldn't figure out why I had to be where I was, why I couldn't live like someone outside of royalty. I didn't act up as much, tried to get my shit together but it was hard...still is."

"Jason, I'm sorry."

"Moments like the other night, where I barged in on Robbie? That happens when I'm passionate about something. When someone hurts somebody that matters to me." Jason closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. "When the assassin took out my father, I didn't care how much I disagreed or fought that man, he was still my dad. I still wanted to go after that assassin, to take them out with my bare hands. I was beyond angry..."

"But you would never get violent with someone you cared about, right?"

"Never. I never laid a finger on my dad, my mother, anyone I cared for." He looked at her with a deep frown. "Would you?" Trina shook her head, knowing for certain she never would.

"Why hurt the people I love most?" Trina bowed her head and took a step towards him. She understood where he was coming from, and his outburst towards Robbie. "So you had a rebellious streak. You got into fights, you did things you weren't proud of. I'm sorry to hear about all of it." The struggle was finding the right things to say. "I wish I knew the things to say."

"There's nothing that needs to be said. I don't want you to look at me and think I'm just like every other spoiled prince charming with a silver spoon in their mouth, because I sure as hell am not." He pressed his fingertips between his knees and hunched forward, staring down at the floor with a depressed expression. "At the same time, I didn't want you to think negatively of me because of the shit I've done when I acted out. I can't figure out which opinion you might have of me would be worse."

"It's like you said. What's in the past is in the past, can't be changed." She uncurled her fingers and set her hand on his shoulder, her touch causing him to look up at her. "I don't think less of you..." She smiled down at him with glassy eyes. "And Jason? I know you're not just some rich, spoiled prince. I've kind of had that figured out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides...those friends of yours? King Freddie, and King Gunther? Their wives? You think you're the only person that watched _iCarly_ or _Shake it up Chicago_ , way back when they were being aired?" Jason started chuckling and bowed his head.

She remembered the antics of the iCarly crew. She knew from that dance show just how cocky and self-absorbed Gunther and his twin sister acted, or how much of a drama queen Cece Jones could be. "None of those people were perfect little silver-spoon rich kids, so why in the hell would a perfect prince charming be friends with those types? Huh? Tell me." She pushed his shoulder playfully and Jason laughed in response.

"All of them are a _lot_ different now." She nodded, knowing full well about Sam's 'spies' and the seriousness of King Gunther. "I mean damn, Gunther's one of my closest friends and he's constantly pushing me to step up to the throne."

"Why don't you? I mean, I know what you've just told me...so I understand, but right now? What's going to happen if your mom can't rule anymore?"

"I don't know..." He raised his hands to his face, folding them like a triangle over his nose. "I'd take the responsibility if I had to, but I'm scared to. You don't know how hard that would be for me."

"It's definitely not a easy task, I know. I can't imagine how hard it would be to assume the throne like that, or how stressful it would be. I can't even pretend like I would want a job like that, but you know...if someone called me to do it and nobody else could do the job, do you think I wouldn't take it?"

"No." He lowered his hands and grinned at her. "I know you would. I know that sense of duty you have."

"Exactly. So, maybe think on that for a while." She looked up, staring at the front door. "So. Miami?"

"Miami." Jason grinned. "I'm looking forward to that. Do they have good seafood there?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I've not been." She tilted her head and thought about all they could do there. It wasn't a trip to have fun or vacation to the beaches since she had a job to do, but it couldn't hurt to have a little fun. "And meanwhile, Dad has to deal with the whole Robbie issue." David was sending backup with her to aid in an arrest of these two men, but she had a fairly good feeling it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Are we ready for this?"

"I think we're ready for just about anything."

* * *

So Trina and Jason may have hashed out a little bit of their feelings, and we've found out some more detail about Jason's own rebellious past. Perhaps they have more in common than they first thought. What are your observations, thoughts and opinions folks?


	21. Down in Flames

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: So this is inspired by an action scene I saw in a movie recently. "Out for Justice". Enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 21 (Down in Flames)

Trina stepped up to the steps of the bar Samuel and Chad owned, taking a deep breath and bracing herself for a fight with at least one of them. This was frightening for her, actively pursuing the Black Star assassins. It had to happen, nonetheless.

Her father didn't want her doing this, but it had been too late when she boarded the plane. David was likely going to try and have them arrested, but she felt certain they knew what was coming and were preparing themselves for an escape, if nothing else.

For Jason's own safety and protection, she made him stay in the hotel they came in. It was a simple _Super 8_ hotel, but it was discreet enough to lay low in.

The bar itself was like a tower; it was three feet high and looked like something out of a movie. Glancing up at the roof, she could make out a cable going to the roof of the building next to it. The cable's presence was a bit startling, but there could be a number of reasons for it.

Upon entry, the smell of smoke grabbed her attention. She glanced around and was sure every person in the bar had a cigarette in their hand. "There's a fire hazard right there," she muttered. Two policemen entered with her, immediately putting the patrons of the bar on edge. "Of course."

Glancing up, Trina could see the high ceiling. There were balcony railings on each floor that wrapped around the bar's sides. Then at the very top was a glass dome. If only Jason could see, she'd have a joke ready about this place looking that much like a movie villain's lair.

"Okay." Trina walked towards a nearby pool table, staring at the balls on it for defense if she needed them. She could feel the patron's eyes on her like hot blades, ready to pierce into her. "We're not looking to start trouble. We want to know where Samuel and Chad Dallas are."

"We don't know no Dallas boys," one patron said-spitting across the room.

Her eyes drifted towards a pool table in the back where two men were playing a game of billiards. One was burly and large like an elephant, he had thick brown eyebrows and a handlebar mustache. The second was a tall and thin man that appeared to tower over the entire place. His face was clean shaven and he had thin curly hair. The two men didn't appear to be fazed by the presence of police in the bar, and appeared much too confident.

"That's not true. They own this bar, gentlemen. Now you don't need to try and protect them, they certainly wouldn't think of protecting any of you."

"We said..." The bar customers stood and began to surround her and the officers, sneering at them. "We don't know no Dallas boys. Now leave the bar pretty lady, before you get yourself all hurt."

Glancing at the two men, she saw an evil glint in one of their eyes. "Okay. It's going to be like that is it? We'll leave." The larger man knocked a ball into the pocket and uttered two words to the customers. _'kill them'._ Her heart stopped and she watched the customers, without warning, tear blades away from their waists and stab the officers with her. "Shit!"

She ducked out of the way of one slash and rolled backwards, moving away from the group. When she got up, she analyzed her position. There were nearly ten patrons, and her backup was now lying motionless on the floor.

The customers laughed and one flashed a toothy grin. "Before we kill her, let's have a little fun with this one boys." She raised an eyebrow, scoffing at the group of men. "Bet she looks perdy good underneath them clothes."

"Seriously?" She flung her hair over her shoulder and growled. "Why does it always come to that?" Trina lunged forward, throwing a low and sweeping kick into the groin of the first guy. His eyes bulged and he dropped to the ground. "Jesus, what is it, my life is a movie?"

During her rant, another patron took a swing at her, she leaned back, out of the way of the throw, then grabbed the man's wrist. "Is my life now a movie where every bumbling, oafish, villainous henchmen wants to screw the girl before killing her? Come on guys, get real."

In the corner of her eyes, she thought she saw the two men chuckling at her rant, as though they agreed with the stupidity.

Thinking fast, she twisted the man's wrist back and yanked him towards her before releasing him into the pool table. "Ugh!" The man let out a shout. Trina put her hand to the back of his head and slammed it into the edge of the table, knocking out his teeth on the wood.

She then pulled his leg up, ripped off his shoe and yanked a surprisingly clean sock away from his foot. "Speaking of movies, I'm feeling a bit inspired." She flashed a smirk at the remaining patrons, watching them hesitate in their approach on her. "I saw a really old movie when I was younger. I liked it. This cop went into a bar, and you know what he did?" She grabbed a heavy cue ball and popped it into the sock, watching as the patrons' eyes grew large. "Beat everyone up with a ball and sock. You still want a piece of me?"

The man she'd just thrown onto the table started to stand, wobbling from side to side. "We'll kill you." He lunged at her. She rolled her eyes and spun around, swinging the sock into his left thigh. "Fuck!" Trina raised the sock and slammed the ball down onto the man's back, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Now." She flung her hair over her shoulder and glared at the trembling bar customers. "I'm going to ask you one more time, but I don't think I need an answer at this point." The customers backed up a bit and she grabbed the radio off one of the officers.

Still keeping an eye on the customers, she pressed down the button and spoke into it. "We need more backup. The customers have started a fight and taken out our men. I'm pursuing the Dallas brothers now." She dropped the radio and cracked her neck to the right. She stepped onto the radio, pressing down on the talk button just in case anything was said that the police needed to hear "Police will be here fairly quick boys. I suggest you leave if you don't want to be placed under arrest."

Realizing how dangerous she could be, and wanting nothing to do with the backup on the way, the remaining customers took off. "Smart move." She turned around, seeing the tall man lighting up a cigar as the larger man bent over the table again to strike one of the balls. "Now. Samuel and Chad." She grabbed the handcuffs from the officers and took a step forward. "You two are under arrest."

"Yeah." The larger man rose up. "I don't think so." He narrowed his eyes and glanced over at her. "Big mistake coming here. Mind telling us why my brother and I are being arrested?"

"Ties to a criminal organization."

"And what is this organization?" The larger man gripped the midsection of his pool stick and twisted it. Trina studied the stick closely, noticing how it seemed to be at least half an inch larger in circumference to the average stick. "Do tell."

"Well, I wouldn't want to show you all of my cards now."

"You know who we are, so you've already shown your cards." He slid the top of the stick upwards, and light glinted off a silver surface beneath what must have been a hollow top. "You're not one of our customers and you know our true names, not the names we carry as owners of this here bar...that means you know too much." He slid the top off all the way to reveal a long and thin blade.

"Oh, you've got a spear." She tied the end of her sock as fast as she could, then twisted it around her arm for leverage and stability. "Which one are you? Chad, or Samuel? I feel like you're the enforcer, so you must be Chad."

"Yeah. I'm Chad." He slashed the spear through the air, slicing it downwards and pointing the tip at the ground. "I wouldn't rely too much on that ball and sock, girl, but I wouldn't mind you telling me how you got our information."

"Now that I can't divulge."

"No? Well, once we found out who sold us out to the cops...and believe me we will find out, we'll kill that person's entire family."

"Yeah." She chuckled, thinking about Henry's full family. "I'd like to see that. Maybe you can wipe out your own organization for me." She began moving her hand in a circular fashion, swinging the sock around and around. "What are you waiting for Chad? Don't you want to 'have fun' like those perverted customers of yours?"

"No." The man let out a dark laugh and narrowed his eyes. "You spoke of movie references. Don't you know in those very movies, and multiple other action flicks, the top villains don't want to screw the girl? They just want to kill her and remove a thorn from their sides because perhaps she knows far too much, and letting her live would put an end to a lot of plans in the making."

"Touché."

Chad twisted around without word, swinging his arm and spear in an overhead arch. Trina gasped and rolled to the right, narrowly avoiding the blade. Fast on her feet, she rose and swung her arm, swinging the ball into his side. He let out a grunt and pushed her away.

She caught her footing and braced herself, watching as he gripped the stick with both hands, holding it at his side and crouching as though ready to charge like a bull.

He ran for her and she dodged to the right, wincing as the edge of his blade nicked her in the side. They glanced over their shoulders and she kicked back, thrusting the heel of her foot into the soft spot between his shoulders and under his neck. Chad rolled forward with a shout and slashed his spear back in a frenzied attempt to strike her.

"The sock might be a little short range." With her free hand, Trina grabbed three balls off a nearby pool table. "But these aren't." She smirked as Chad's eyes widened. He was slow, largely due to his size, and was less likely to dodge a projectile attack. "Have a ball, Chad."

She tossed the balls at him and he threw his arms before his face, grunting as the balls slammed into him. Trina lunged during his block, so just as he started to lower his arms, she was bringing her ball and sock up into his abdomen. His body jerked upwards and the spear fell out of his hand.

Her next move was a swift uppercut to the jaw, then she spun with the ball slinging through the air. Chad turned his head to the right just in time to see the ball crashing into his jaw and sending him to the ground. "Sorry Chad, but I've got work to do. Much as I'd love to keep playing ball with you..."

She glanced at Samuel, feeling a rush of adrenaline in her veins. "You're up, Sammy." The man looked to the left, looked to the right, then ran for the stairs. "Oh come on. Why do they always run?"

Trina chased after him, watching as he dumped containers on the ground each time he passed. A familiar smell struck her nostrils and she looked at the liquid splashing out of these strange containers. "Is that-Is that gasoline? What the hell?"

Samuel looked over his shoulders, shouting back at her. "My brother and I had a plan. If anyone ever made us, we would burn the place to the ground." Trina looked slowly over her shoulders, freezing for a split second as flashes of fire sparked in her memory.

She shook her head, fighting the memory and looking down just in time to see Chad, barely conscious, placing a lit lighter at the tip of a gasoline spill. "No." Her heartbeat increased and she watched as flames lit up. Her scream rose to the top of her lungs and she made a run forward, seeing as the direction Samuel was going was the only way to go.

Smoke filled the air and the flames were fast on her heels. "Fuck you, Samuel! Fuck you!" When she got to his office on the top door, she grabbed the doorknob and threw her shoulder into the door, but with disappointing results. "Not today, Samuel. Not today."

Trina slammed her sling into the door, punching out as large of a hole as possible. Before she could reach inside, a gunshot sounded off and a bullet slicked past her. "Shit!"

Flames now blocked the direction she came from, and sweat poured down her face. Her only option was to get inside the office, but she now had to be careful because of his gun.

She pressed her back against the wall next to the door and begun striking the remains of the door with the ball until most of the door was gone. Smoke was filling her lungs now, and all she could do was fight the ancient memory in her head. She was afraid, more fighting for survival than to get to Samuel. "Samuel, come on."

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me."

She poked her head around the corner and saw the cable from earlier hanging just outside his window. Her breath hitched as she saw her only escape. Samuel standing between her and that window, with his gun arm outstretched. He was holding a cloth over his mouth and nose.

With fire all around her, Samuel mirrored her childhood nightmare. She pressed her lips tightly and clenched her fists, ducking back just before he fired off his second shot.

Tears welled up in her eyes and her breathing started to grow into heavy, frenzied pants. "Not again," she whispered, "Not again." She extended her hand into view and yanked it back just as he fired off another shot. She heard the sound of something striking the ground and looked into the room to see him reloading.

This was her chance.

She ran into the room, screaming at the top of her lungs. Samuel raised his head, startled, and remained frozen as she swung the sling into his chest and shoulder. He threw the gun back and stumbled into the window, falling through.

Trina followed after him, dropping her sling and leaping out with her arms stretched in front of her. Her fingers grasped the cable firmly and she looked down, gasping as Samuel crashed into the pavement below.

Relief washed over her, but it was brief. When she looked back to the building she'd leapt from, she saw only thick black smoke billowing from inside. Her eyes clenched shut and she began to move along the cable, swinging one arm after another until she got to the other building.

Finally safe, she fell onto her back and let her arms fall out to her sides. Her heartbeat wasn't slowing and her breathing was shallow and rapid. Eventually Trina turned onto her side and curled into a ball, closing her eyes to try and relax by focusing on anything other than the day's events.

* * *

Chad probably will live and be taken to prison, but the brothers are out. Quite the chapter, i'm sure the rest of the Black Star won't take this well. Thoughts and observations?


	22. Sharing of the Past

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 22 (Shareing of the Past)

Trina smiled as Jason sung karaoke in the hotel room with a laptop and no microphone. He was attempting The Proclaimer's _Five Hundred Miles._ It was a good attempt at calming her nerves and comforting her. When he finished, she clapped for him and shook her head. "I can't believe you know some of these songs, Jason." He smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"You would be surprised the things I know." He typed with one hand on the computer, finding a new video on youtube. Trina's heart skipped a beat when she heard Frank Sinatra beginning. Once he sang through _Embraceable You_ , he started singing Ray Orbison's _Pretty Woman_.

By the end of it, her cheeks were flaring red and she had no words coming to mind to say. Jason flashed a simple smile causing her to swoon. "You really know how to cheer a girl up." Jason sat beside her on the stripe-patterned couch.

"I try." He pat her arm and she turned her head, gazing into his eyes with pursed lips. "You know. You had Patty on the ranch, you know who I had?" Trina took a deep breath and moved her hand into his, weaving her fingers like vines through his. He caught his breath, looking down at her hand with an uncertain look in his eyes. Trina's gaze fell away and she raised her shoulders.

"Sorry. I just..." She felt safer with him there, holding her hand like this. "Please, tell your story. What helped you get past your depression and 'rebel stage'?"

"Noreen McKenna." He chuckled softly and leaned the back of his head against the top of the sofa. Trina was more curious now, hearing the name of a lady. "She and her family. She was an older lady, a merchant in the nearby village." She closed her eyes, now feeling stupid for the brief jealousy that struck her. "She had a son my age. Travis. Her husband was a butcher. Garret was his name." A gleam shone in Jason's eyes and he started to grin. "Garret carved and sold cuts of meat, and Noreen sold jewelry. Travis didn't want to be a merchant, he wanted to move up."

"How'd you come to meet them?"

"Would you believe...Travis caught me trying to swipe some of Noreen's jewelry to take to my mother?" Trina cupped her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes.

"Seriously? Why not buy it?"

"My father didn't let me carry money or access the family bank back then. He didn't let me touch our income until I was eighteen." Trina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What is it with our parents, huh? My dad's not like that, but he had other things he didn't want me doing until I was eighteen. Like dating."

"And did you listen?"

"Nope." She laughed. Her cheeks flared up again and she looked down at their hands, still tangled together. It was nice having something to focus on, something to make her feel secure. "Sorry about the interruption. Continue. What happened?"

"Well. The McKenna's were well known in Vanderkova. Garrett had the best cuts of meat, Noreen had the best and most expensive jewels and trinkets. Travis caught me and dragged me off to his mom and dad."

"Surely they weren't happy to have the Price of Vander trying to rob them."

Jason laughed and shook his head. "They were 'amused and flattered'." Trina raised her eyebrows and he ran his hand through his head. "My mother already purchased gems from Noreen, so they knew one another. Noreen put me to work, but didn't tell my mother what transpired, thankfully..."

"Your mom doesn't sound like she'd be happy about that."

"She wouldn't have been. I would have been in so much trouble. I think she knew, though." Trina's eyebrow arched and she tried to imagine the lashing Jason would have gotten. Pamela seemed so much like her father that she found it amusing; and she wanted the two to sit down and have coffee together. "She knew about my rebellious nature, so she knew some of the things I would do. It was my mother that suggested I work for the McKenna's."

"She made you work for them just like my dad sent me off to a ranch." Trina laughed. "God my dad and your mom should sit down over a cup of coffee. Can you imagine the stories they'd tell?"

"I'm not sure whether to be afraid of that possibility or intrigued."

"I'd be horrified. It's a fascinating common ground 'how much did our children act out?'" Jason curled a finger over his upper lip and laughed. "So they set you straight, did they?"

"I definitely found out how stressful the job was and learned to value the goods; it is not fun seeing someone steal your product and rush off." Trina nodded and looked up at the window.

"That's true. I did some shoplifting when I was running with the gang, but I never got put on the other side of the action like you. So, you and Travis became friends, I imagine?"

"Yep. He told me how he always watches out for his parents' shops, and how he wanted to be a knight one day. Over the years, I'd run off and meet him so we could watch our military forces train. We'd observe their techniques and practice with whatever we could find."

She was stunned by the discovery, and her eyebrows shot up. "Oh so you _can_ fight!" Jason coughed and shook his head.

"Not like you. I didn't learn any martial arts or hand to hand combat techniques until you started teaching me. Now swordplay, sure. It's not professional or classical training, but it's there."

"I see. Yeah, I don't know a lot about fighting with swords."

"It's different." Jason blinked twice, his voice growing soft and quiet. "Wait. You said you shoplifted?" She glanced off to the side and let out a soft exhale.

"Yeah. When I ran with the gang, I did a lot...I stole from smaller shops that had weak or no cameras." She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. "I told you, I've done things I'm not proud of. I've paid for all of it."

"What did those merchants think?"

"Heh." She scratched the tip of her nose and looked away to the right. "My dad found out about my actions in the gang and demanded-by demanded I mean he drove me to every single shop and made me not only apologize to the owner...but pay them back the total amount of what was stolen plus twenty percent." Trina shrugged. "It really wasn't much, maybe four or five stores. Still, I felt guilty so it wasn't like my dad had to force me to pay them back."

"As long as you knew it was wrong and felt bad about it, I'm sure that's all the difference that mattered.

"Yeah." Even now, she still felt a degree of guilt. Telling Jason about it gave her a strange sense of relief, and the weight of it all started rolling off her shoulders. "I guess if we're sharing, I should let you know just because I was in a gang, it doesn't mean that I killed anyone."

Jason smirked, his eyes slanting. "I didn't dare to presume. You dated some guy in the gang, right?"

"Yeah. Jesse. He was the gang's leader at the time." She flung her hair over her shoulder and chuckled as Jason hummed. "I might have gotten some special treatment because of it."

"How did your dad find out?"

"Funny story..." Trina leaned her body against his, not caring how it looked. "The worst thing I stole was Jesse. He um, he had a girlfriend." Jason's jaw fell open and he quickly raised his hand over his mouth. "I didn't care. Looking back on it, I know better now, I've grown up from that, but I was more than willing to be the other woman if it meant not having to do certain things that gang members did."

"I'm guessing this girlfriend found out who your dad was and told him?"

"Yep. She knew he would have taken me out of that gang by force, and that's exactly what happened. His girlfriend was not a nice person. Rosalie. She cheated on him with a lot of people in that gang."

"You said the other day you were happy with him. You were the other woman, but you were happy?"

"Yeah." Trina chuckled and moved her arms around her stomach. Jesse's memory drifted to her mind and she closed her eyes, recalling how they would share moonlit walks through the park, laughing about anything. She hadn't felt comfortable with anyone since him, at least not until now. "He was a good guy, and he didn't want to keep cheating on Rosalie but at the same time he didn't want to be with her anymore. I think that's what ticked her off..."

"He dumped her for you?"

"Yeah. Then Dad pulled me out, Rosalie was still angry and swore to come after me..." Trina's heart sank and a tear started to leave from her eyes. "Anytime I tried to meet Jesse after that, she was hiding nearby. It got to the point that it was too dangerous for us to be together, so we had to end it."

"Did she cause any problems after that?"

"Yeah. She wanted to destroy me, probably try and kill me." She leaned away and hunched forward, staring at the ground. Jason rubbed her back with gentle, circular motions, soothing her. "The minute she tried anything, she sent someone from the gang to break into our family home."

"God..."

"That's what did it." She looked over with a sad smile. "I told you that gang had been disbanded, right?" Jason shook his head and she looked back to the ground. "Well it was. Jesse moved to New York, got a new girlfriend. Sasha. Rosalie took over the gang. Dad was home when the people from the gang tried to break in, so he had them arrested and in his rage, he forced them to divulge whatever information they could. Gave them immunity if they did..."

"Wow."

"It wasn't a large gang. He dispatched police units to the homes of all the leaders. Dad personally paid a visit to Rosalie. She tried to fight the police, opening fire onto them with an UZI." Jason furrowed his brow. Trina shut her eyes and began to shake. "She managed to hit him before being gunned down herself. I blamed myself for everything, for so long."

"You shouldn't. You weren't at fault."

"My father was in the hospital because of Rosalie, Jason. That entire gang was disbanded because of what Jesse and I shared."

"You're still not at fault." She shook her head, scoffing a bit. "I mean yeah, maybe things would have been different, but you couldn't have possibly controlled or foreseen Rosalie's actions." He flashed a smile. "She sounds like a bitch, anyway." Trina laughed without meaning to and let her head fall gently onto his shoulder.

"Thanks for listening. I uh, I hope it doesn't change-"

"Changes nothing." Her heart skipped a beat and she turned her head, perching her chin on his shoulder.

"What about you?" Her eyes drifted upwards, studying his chiseled chin and the intense stare he was giving the wall. "I told you about Jesse, did you have a girlfriend in the past? You don't have to share if you don't want to."

"I did. Abby O'Conner. When I was sixteen. She was the McKenna's neighbor." Trina smiled brightly and raised her head, eager to hear about this girl. There was a fondness in his eyes, similar to that of when she thought of Jesse. "Smart girl, could hold her own against the boys in the town. We decided to keep our relationship a secret for a while, but mom did eventually find out. She and Dad were outraged because not only was Abby neither a royal or a noble, she didn't have a dime to her name..."

"Her family were poor?"

"Very." Jason's smile faded and he bowed his head, grunting once. "Dad sent her family away." Trina gasped and brought her hand over her mouth. Jason's breathing grew heavy and his words filled with tension and pain. "I found out later that when they were leaving the city, they'd been ambushed. Her parents were killed and she was...taken by bandits..."

"No. I can't believe..." She closed her eyes and exhaled softly.

"I was so angry. That's when I told my father I hated him. I blamed him for what happened, accused him of being right there with those bandits because he may very well have been." Jason covered the lower half of his face and shut his eyes. "I remember. My dad said nothing while I was shouting at him..."

Her heart broke for him, and for Abby. Nothing could ever bring that girl back for him, and she knew it; but she couldn't imagine the pain he must have felt at that time. "Oh Jason..."

"It's been a long time since I thought I could care for anyone." He looked at her, taking a breath. "Then...Thinking back on it, I know my dad felt terrible. He did feel responsible. I saw it then, but didn't realize until later that there were tears in his eyes when I was shouting at him."

Trina nodded, feeling his muscles tense up. It had to be difficult for him to talk about this, so she was glad to be here for him. "It must have been hard for your father to take too, knowing he sent them away."

"Yeah, it was." He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I think after that, we stopped clashing on most things. We still argued about things, but...my relationship with my father was never going to be 'normal' again. After that, I did everything I could to be away from the castle. Away from him. I'd escape into town, mostly to spend time with the McKenna's...god bless them, I don't know where I'd be without them."

"Yeah, same for Miss Patty and myself." She took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for trusting me with your story as well." He smiled at her and her heartbeat flickered for a minute.

"Of course."

She did make a mental note of these instances, knowing as a bodyguard it could be difficult for him to be close to where any dangerous situations were. He might be the first to dive into the fray if she was having trouble, such as with the hotel. Had he been present, he might have gone in to help her, and that would have made things a bit more hazardous.

His feelings for her, and even her feelings for him, meant she needed to be careful. She wanted to be with him, but she also needed to protect him. "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to be careful..." He furrowed his brow as she looked up at him. "I-I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me, either." She took a breath and felt a tight sensation growing in her throat. "I don't know what I'd do if I was the reason you were hurt or the reason I failed to protect you. You know I'm in a difficult-a difficult position."

"I know."

"Please. Please promise me, unless there's absolutely nothing else, promise me you won't put yourself at risk because of me." Jason smiled sadly and nodded gently.

"That's a difficult promise to make, but I'll try. I know it's your job to protect me, not the other way around. I care deeply for you, Trina. I don't want to see you hurt, not like just recently."

"Then trust that I'll be okay."

"I'll try. That's all I think I can do is try."

"Thank you..." Even more than this, knowing her feelings for her, she had to be careful. She also knew if her father found out about her feelings for him, she'd be fighting the man's attempts to have her removed from the assignment and kept away from Jason altogether. The same was likely to be said of Jason's mother. So if anything were to even start between the two of them, they'd have to keep it under wraps and secret from David and Pam.

Possibly, they'd have to keep it secret from anyone, lest the Black Star find out and take advantage.

* * *

So here we've learned a good chunk of information about both of them, and they seem to be accepting of one another. What are your thoughts and opinions of it all? Do tell. **  
**


	23. Father's Plea

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 23 (Father's Plea)

The plane ride home was agonizing, mostly because she knew what she was in for the minute she stepped foot near her father. Trina hadn't heard from David since the fight at the bar, which was a sign she took to mean he was waiting to shout at her in person for putting herself in such a dangerous situation.

Granted, it couldn't very well be helped since he allowed her to go to that bar to begin with. She was going to attempt to lead with that, hoping maybe it would calm him a bit and get him to think about her not being solely responsible for her life being put at risk.

Upon dropping Jason off at his Uncle's place, Trina made her way home and entered to see Tori playing poker with her friends. Cat wasn't at the table with them, but sitting on the couch, glaring at the television screen. Jade looked up from the television, making eye contact with Trina. The girl said nothing and looked down at her cards.

Trina passed behind Cat, looking down to see the girl's cell phone on the couch beside her. "Hey Cat, how come you're not playing poker with the others?" Cat shrugged and looked up, flashing a quick but brief smile.

"I just didn't feel like playing today," she said with a chuckle, "I wanted to watch my shows instead." Trina nodded and looked at the table. The group were playing with chips this time, and Robbie had the bulk of them.

"I win again." Robbie pulled the most recent pot from the center of the table as the others groaned. Robbie spotted Trina and his voice started to tremble. "Hey Trina, how's it going?" She hadn't forgotten the harness incident, and judging by the glare Tori was giving him over her cards, neither had she.

"I'm okay." She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the right. "Kind of surprised to see you here. Tori invite you?" David was probably too stressed by the bar incident to even notice or care for Robbie's presence, otherwise the man was sure to have thrown him out. As for Tori, the girl might not be able to speak up.

"She didn't want him here for some reason," Beck replied in an instant. He shrugged and motioned to Jade. "Jade convinced her to let Robbie come." Jade opened her mouth, but shut it in an instant. Trina sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe Tori had a good reason to not want him here right now. Did you guys consider her feelings or even ask her about why?"

"I mean, we're trying to be more considerate of her, right guys?" He looked around and the others nodded. Tori flashed a smile and got up from the table, leaving them to approach Trina.

Tori grabbed Trina's hand and dragged her over to the piano. "Don't worry about why they're all being so quiet all of a sudden. I think they just don't know how to respond to anything right now." She was whispering, so Trina whispered back.

"Okay, why? What's going on?"

"I uh, I took a chance." Tori closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I told my friends about, you know..." Her heart stopped and her eyes grew large. "All except Robbie, I mean. I told the others before he came by, asked them to just be understanding and keep it between us."

"You told them?" She was proud, but at the same time concerned. "You told them everything?"

"Not everything. I mean, just about the fire. That we were held hostage by someone trying to get to our dad. I didn't tell them the full details...I'm not sure if I can."

"I see." Then the group knew the gist of it, but that was okay as long as it didn't come back to bite her in the ass. "You're starting to trust your friends. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, but it's hard to fully trust anyone."

"I know." Trina breathed in carefully and closed her eyes. "I told Jason about my gang, about Jesse and about Rosalie." Tori gasped and her mouth turned into an open and wide grin.

"You're opening up to him? I mean your opening up to _someone_ is a big step, but Jason?" Tori threw her arms around her, laughing joyously. Cat turned her head over the couch, narrowing her eyes as the rest of Tori's friends turned to see the hug.

"What's the hug all about?" Cat grinned and her eyes squinted as the girl started to laugh. "Did Trina get a boyfriend while she was on her vacation?" The redhead giggled and Tori's friends groaned.

"Oh don't even joke about that," Andre remarked. "I'm not sure there's a guy in the world that could have the patience to deal with her." Tori rolled her eyes and Trina gave Andre a dead glare. "What? I'm just saying, a guy's gotta be in your league right?"

"Smooth, Andre." Cat shook her head at him, speaking slowly. "Real smooth."

Trina walked towards him, smirking as her narrow glare turned his slick expression into one of anxiety. "As it would happen Andre, no I did not get a boyfriend and no I do not have one. I could have any man I want, though." Andre chuckled nervously, his eyes darting from side to side.

"Sure. Sure you could. I mean."

Beck raised his cards before his face, muttering into them. "Digging the hole, Andre."

"No! I mean um..." He tugged at his collar and started to sweat. "I'm just saying what guy would you know, be in her league? She like oozes confidence, right?"

"Sucking up and attempting to flatter won't help right now," Trina replied. Flattery from them wasn't going to do much. "Andre, remember this the next time you're talking to a woman." He closed his mouth and started to tense. "If you're already in a bad spot, if you're already in a hole, shut up and say nothing else if you don't know how to get out."

"Got it."

"Good."

Andre put his hand to his chest and flashed a smile. "I just meant to say that yeah, you could have any man you want. It's not a bad thing to say, it's just a statement of confidence."

"I do appreciate the compliment, but you can't smooth talk yourself out of this hole right now."

"I'll shut up then."

Beck's eyes drifted over to him. "Smart idea." Beck grunted and his eyes flickered back to the cards. "I think Mr. Vega's waiting for you in the back, Trina." Her heart sank and she looked to the glass doors leading into the backyard.

David was sitting in a lawn chair beside the large oak tree at the end of the yard. His hands were gripping tight the edges of the chair's armrest and his face appeared tense.

"He looked upset about something."

Robbie chuckled and looked down at the puppet on the ground, then back at the card. "Who knows, maybe Trina maxed out his credit card or something." Trina flared her nostrils, but said nothing, only watching as Beck reached out and smacked Robbie on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Continuing to be an idiot." Beck himself looked to be stressed about something, but Trina didn't feel well enough to ask. He was so intensely staring at his cards as if they were a book with a fascinating tale; but they couldn't be that interesting to him. "Tori, are you playing the next hand?"

"Yes!" Tori returned to her seat and waved Trina over. Trina bent next to her and Tori whispered into her ear. "You remember Ian, Trina? I ran into him the other day. I want to tell you all about that when you get a chance." Trina nodded and stood upright, humming to herself.

This was surprising, but saddening at the same time. The excitement in her sister's voice and gleam in her eyes was telling, but she knew meeting up with Ian could be a bad thing if she was still carrying on with Jade-who was still with Beck.

"Be careful, Tori." Tori's nose wrinkled and Trina made her way to the back door. She put her hand on the glass and bowed her head, letting out a lengthy exhale. She was dreading the conversation that was sure to come. He had to know she was just doing her job, and that very job was going to be dangerous. Much of his anger was likely to be less about her doing her job and more about him being a father terrified of something happening to his daughter-and she understood that.

She inhaled and raised her head with it, as though letting the breath of air push her head up. "Here goes nothing." Trina opened the door and stepped outside. Her eyes travelled to her father, stopping once they connected with his gaze. "Hey Dad!"

David frowned and Trina closed the door behind her. "Katrina Vega, do you realize how dangerous of a situation you were in?" She approached him with confidence in her stride. He pushed himself up, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. "You could have been killed!"

"I was just doing my job. A job that _you_ gave me."

"You should have left the bar the minute those officers had been killed, Trina." Her eyes darted to the right and she struggled for words. "Instead, you chose to go after the brothers and leap out of a burning building!" He threw his hand to his head and gasped out. "What would have happened if that cable wasn't there, Trina? Tell me."

She attempted to deflect with humor. "I would have been a pancake beside Samuel?" David dropped his hand, staring at her with a look of shock and disbelief. Trina blinked twice, realizing how bad the statement was. "It sounded better in my head, but yeah. I know it wasn't the best way...Did Chad survive?"

"Yes, Chad survived." David rolled his eyes and grunted. "He's going to have to have extensive surgery on his jaw, but he'll be locked up in a state penitentiary for quite some time..."

"Dad, look, I'm sorry." She paced to the right, crossing her arms and sighing. "You know how I am. I'm not going to back down from a fight just because it's a little dangerous." Her face tensed and she twisted partially, pointing out at him. "And you're the one that assigned me. You're the one that gave me the job, you gave me the duty, so you don't get to complain." His shoulders sank and he lowered his arms. "You're my dad, so I know you're concerned about my safety; but you should have thought about that before giving me a job you _knew_ was dangerous. If you couldn't stand putting your daughter in a dangerous situation, then you shouldn't have done it."

"I know."

"Now it's too late anyway, because I'm not going to pull off or leave my assignment. Not until the job is finished, at least."

"I understand that. You've always been passionate, I just...I can't be there to protect you all the time." David pushed his hand through his hair and his eyebrows closed together. "I can't save you if you get into a situation where your life is at risk, and that bothers me as much as it would bother any father...It's worse knowing that I'm the one that has to put you in a situation like that."

"Yeah..."

"I just want you to think more about the situations you get in." He ran his hand over his chin and paced to the right. She lowered her hands to her sides and stared down with a frown. "You have a scenario with multiple outcomes. You didn't have to get into that fight. You didn't have to run after Samuel. Where would he have gone?"

"I had to make sure they were caught, Dad. I had to."

"You had to protect yourself first and foremost."

"My job is to eliminate the threat to Vanderkova's royal family." She lifted her head and crossed her arms. Her father sighed deeply and started to nod. "I will pursue the family of assassins until I find the one with the contract against them. I'm not going to stop until the threat is removed."

"I understand that, and I couldn't be prouder of your resolve; but you need to think first, Trina." He approached her. His face now stoic and his strong eyes bore a sternness to them. "How are you going to reach that goal if you're put in a situation that may kill you? What if that cable hadn't been outside that window, Trina? What then?"

"I would have had to find my way out."

"Those stairs were crumbling, that entire building burned to the ground like that." He snapped his fingers and shook his head. "I'm not even sure how Chad managed to get out, to be honest. The guy's got burns all over his body."

David was right, she wouldn't have survived that fire had it not been for the cable. The fire escape wasn't on the same end as Samuel's office had been, and there was no way down. Not to mention her own mental state at the time, she couldn't have fought that fire.

"You could have died, Trina. You can't be impulsive on a job like this." David waved his hand out, clearing his throat. "Even in Yerba. Chasing after the Black Star assassin like you did. You weren't even assigned to protect that Chancellor, so there was no reason to have left Jason's side."

"I had to get my sister and her friends out of that prison, Dad."

"I know, but they would have been freed one way or another." David pointed at his chest and spoke plainly. "Do you think that I would have allowed them to be executed? I took full responsibility for all of them, and I know Erwin did as well. I would have had to deal with each of their families if something happened to them in a foreign land and explain why I failed to ensure their safety. Plans were already in motion to have them freed. You _must_ think before you act, Trina."

"I'll try to do that." She closed her eyes, feeling like a child being scolded. Of course, that was what was taking place, since he was speaking to her not only as a father but now her boss. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be less impulsive. I'm driven by my emotions, Dad."

"And that is what terrifies me. Emotions are a wonderful thing, but they can also be dangerous. Everything you do in life, you should always listen to your heart and follow it." She smiled gently and nodded, understanding what he was saying. "But in a job like this, you have to know when leading with your heart is dangerous and when you need to lead with your brain. You are an intelligent, wonderful woman Trina...your instincts are strong, so use those instincts."

"I will."

"Promise me. Promise me you'll be careful, promise me you'll use your common sense and think before you rush into danger." Her smile grew and she nodded quickly.

"I'll do my best."

"Okay." He hugged her, holding her tight as she hugged him back. "I love you, sweetheart. I never want to lose you..."

"Love you too, Daddy."

* * *

What are your thoughts here? Do tell.


	24. Trouble in Paradise

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: So a little connected to the last chapter. Whe have quite a bit for you in this one, and my first cruel cliffhanger in a very long time, I'm sure...

* * *

Chapter 24 (Trouble on all Ends)

Trina waited for Tori's friends to leave, watching them from her seated perch on the stairwell. They didn't converse much throughout the rest of their game, which was a surprise to her. Cat stayed on her cell phone, Jade and Beck were making sideways glances at each other, and then Andre and Robbie seemed only to ever stare at the cards they had in their hands.

When they shuffled out, Trina moved from the stairs and met with Tori at the bottom of the steps. "They're being really awkward." Tori swept her hand outwards and sighed. "I thought they could handle hearing what happened to us, but they can't." The girl's eyes filled up with tears. "I thought I could trust them with it, I thought they wouldn't act differently."

Trina placed her hands on Tori's upper arms, gazing into her eyes with a reassuring smile. "Relax baby girl, I'm sure they just haven't had the chance to fully process it yet." She hugged her sister, letting her bury her head into her chest. "If they care about you, they'll come to their senses."

"I hope so. I've done everything to try and get them to stay my friends, I don't want to end up scaring them away."

"If they leave you, then they were never worthy of your friendship." Tori sat down on the piano seat and folded her arms over her stomach.

"They were the first people to talk to me at Hollywood Arts." They were also the first people to truly get her out of her shell, although she did have one person at Sherwood that tried. "I've never had true friends before them."

"What about Ian?" Tori gasped and looked away, her cheeks turning pink. "Back at Sherwood? I remember he always tried talking to you. You were so shy, too shy. You had a crush on him back then, didn't you?"

"Well..." Tori rubbed her arms and looked up. "He was kind of cute." The girl chuckled softly and wiped some moisture from her cheeks. "Ran into him too."

"You told me." Trina grinned. "So as your older sister, I'm demanding details."

"Only if I can get details about you and Jason." Trina stifled a laugh and moved for the couch. "Come on, Trina. I know there's something." She smirked as Tori hurried up behind her. "Even Dad thinks there's something."

"No he doesn't, he has no idea there's anything."

"Aha!" Trina flinched and looked back at her sister's cunning expression, realizing she just got played. "I lied, Dad doesn't suspect a thing; but there is a thing isn't there?"

"Right now? I don't even know what thing there is. Assuming there is anything." Trina crossed her arms and looked towards the backyard where David was running the lawn mower. "I care for Jason. A lot. I think he cares for me. He says he does."

"So." Tori hurried around the couch and sat on the center cushion. "What's holding you back?" Trina groaned softly and sat alongside her sibling. This wasn't something she truly wanted to discuss with anyone. "You've told him about Lindsay. You've told him about Jesse and Rosalie. You're starting to trust him, sharing more and more details about your personal life."

"You know Sunset beach and Patty's farm?"

"Yeah."

A grin spread across her face and she looked down, moving her hands into her lap. She curled the edge of her shirt with her finger and felt a rush of hot blood rise to her cheeks. "I took him to both places." Tori gasped and threw her hands over her mouth, acting as though this were the biggest breakthrough of their young lives.

In truth, it likely was. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" Trina looked away, furrowing her brow and folding her hands in her lap. "Trina? You are. Right?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not sure." She didn't know what to call this feeling she had. Her days seemed a little brighter with him beside her, though. "He is...not from here. Being with him would mean..." She trailed off, pondering exactly what it would mean to be with him and if she cared enough.

The last thing she wanted was to end up making him give everything up. Granted, if ruling a kingdom didn't make him happy, then really it was up to him. If she were to be with him, she would always want to be at his side, which meant she'd move to Vanderkova if it came to that.

"I don't know, Tori. I think we're not quite at that bridge yet. We've only just talked right now." It was too much to think about, and nothing she was ready to even approach yet. "It's been so long since I've even felt the way I do, and I'm trying to figure it out."

"I totally understand."

She actually wanted to visit Vanderkova with Jason sometime, just to see what his country looked. He didn't want to go back, from what it seemed like, but she felt like he had a sense of duty just like her; it was just a matter of helping him find that. "I honestly don't even know what it's like to be in love, or maybe I do. I don't know. I haven't thought about it in a very long time."

"Love is feeling safe and secure with someone that you feel like you can really trust." She blinked twice and stared at her little sister with a look of surprise. Tori chuckled once and shrugged. "That's what mom says."

"Ah, that's better." She smirked playfully and Tori started to laugh.

"You don't think I know what love is?"

"If just as insecure, if not more, than I am." Trina's eyelids fell halfway and her smirk deepened. "I'm fairly certain neither of us have been down that road yet." Tori crossed her arms and pouted her lower lip.

"Meanie." After a second, Tori's mouth spread into a widening grin. "I don't know what love is all about either, but I believe it exists. I'm an optimist, or maybe hopeful. I don't know, but I know one thing...it'll happen. Mom says when it happens, there's no magic button or anything, it just happens and we just...know..."

Holly had always been wise. It was sad they didn't see her as much anymore, but she'd been promoted to head nurse some time ago. Fortunately, their father had an office at home so he could be around at least.

Trina leaned forward, her eyebrows rising as she studied her little sister. "Do you think you could be in love?" The younger girl's eyes faltered and her expression turned to sorrow. Immediately, Trina wanted to know what was going on that would put such a look on Tori's face.

"I-" Tori's shoulders rose and seemed to close together as her fingers tangled around one another between her knees. "I don't know if you can love someone that doesn't love you."

"What's going on? Is this about Jade?"

"Yeah...I mean, you saw how Beck was earlier, right?" She had been wanting to ask about them, but held back because she didn't think it was any of her business.

"He did look upset, and Jade _was_ awfully quiet."

"That's because they've been fighting." This was typical in her eyes, but something was different this time. "Jade was mad because she thought he was staring at another girl, but he's upset with her and called her a paranoid hypocrite. He thinks she's cheating on him."

Trina's head jumped back and her eyes opened wide. "Well, I mean, she _is_..." That wasn't the point, but it was the truth. "He doesn't know for sure, just thinks she is?"

"Yeah."

"How'd he find out?" It hadn't been her place to tell him, so she bit her tongue; but now the secret was out and she thought she'd been the only one that knew. "Could someone have told him?"

"Andre." Her jaw dropped open. Tori's eyes filled with tears and her head turned away from the elder sister. "He had a moment where he was crushing on Jade, so he was visiting her place and helping her with some of her music. Well, she went to the bathroom and he saw an open notebook next to her couch...he thought it was some more of her work."

She raised her hand over her mouth, sensing where this was leading. Tori wiped her face and gasped out. "He thinks she's using me, Trina." The words were like a knife to the heart. Andre had stumbled upon Jade's journal, that much was clear. "It was just open, he said he only read half a passage and felt obligated to talk to me and to talk to Beck. He was 'concerned'."

"Does Jade know?"

"She saw him reading it. He confronted her and she said he had the wrong idea, said nothing was going on." She couldn't bring herself to tell Tori that he'd been right, and that Jade was in fact using her; yet it seemed that part of Tori was already thinking it.

She leaned over, pulling her sister into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Tori. I wish I could do something." Tori buried her face into Trina's shirt and grasped the cloth between her fingers. The girl's tears soaked through, wetting the skin beneath.

"I thought things were getting better. I thought maybe Jade actually cared about me." Trina rubbed Tori's back and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't feel the anger that was normally present. There was no appropriate time for it, she just needed to be there for Tori. "What happens if Andre's right, Trina?"

"I wish I had an answer for you."

"But..." Tori's body shook like an earthquake and she raised her head up. "You always have an answer." Trina looked to the girl with a sad smile and ran her hand gently through Tori's hair.

"Not this time, baby girl. There's no right answer, and I can't truthfully tell you what to do. These are your friends, your inner circle. You have to decide what's right without relying on someone else...I'm not always going to be here to protect you, as much as I wish I could protect you from this."

Tori's head fell back into Trina's chest and she continued to weep. The tears didn't speak of lost love, but betrayal and a potential lost friendship. "What do you want to survive, Tori? The friendship that could be between you and Jade, as well as the others, or the affair?"

"I want to stay friends with all of them."

"That...may not be possible. You have to think about that." Tori looked up, furrowing her brow and wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "You have Beck. The woman he's loved for so long is cheating on him with you. He might be comfortable with you. Andre, stunningly, actually seems to care-so that friendship might be conserved."

"Cat seems like she's starting to pull away from us. I don't know why, but you saw her today, how she didn't even want to play poker with us."

"She is the only one of the group that doesn't constantly belittle people, so maybe she's getting uncomfortable with the negativity." It was possible, since Cat seemed to be the purest of the group. Cat never did anything wrong, never bullied someone else or caused another person to get hurt. "I mean by all accounts, that girl's basically a damn angel."

Tori chuckled once and wiped her eyes. "Yeah. No one would even think about her being a demon."

"No. She's too nice." Tori curled her hair over her ear and leaned away from Trina. "I still want to be friends with everyone. Even Jade."

"And if it turns out that Andre's right?"

"I don't know, but like you say...I'll figure it out."

"Good. I know you will." Trina hummed for a second, raising her hand to her chin. "Have you thought about what you're attracted to? Men or women?" Tori glanced sideways and rubbed her arm.

"I don't know. I haven't really even gotten around to thinking about my emotions. I've always been attracted to guys; Danny, Ryder, Ian. Then Jade comes along, saying things and doing things that confuse me. I think, maybe I'm attracted to her? Then I told you I ran into Ian recently, and I'm still attracted to him." Tori ran her hand vigorously through her hair. "I don't know. It's all so...I don't know..."

"You've slept with Jade, right?" Tori nodded. "How did that feel?"

"She was the first person, you know."

"Yeah. Still not too thrilled about that..." Trina rolled her eyes and grunted; it was annoying that Tori wound up having sex before she did. Although, she couldn't decide what bothered her more: the fact that Tori had sex, period, or that the first person she slept with had only been using her. She was grateful to Andre, because it opened Tori's eyes before Jade got a chance to dump Tori in some cruel manner. Now Jade also had to figure out whether she wanted to keep a friendship going or not.

"She was never really gentle with me. I think she liked rough sex, because she told me once that she had sex with Beck and preferred it rough. She liked to be dominant." Trina swallowed the gagging sensation shooting up from her stomach and turned her head away, glaring sideways at the door. "I didn't really like that, but I accepted it I think."

"You never told her it bothered you?" She knew Tori would need someone that was going to be gentle, not rough. She needed somebody that she could talk to, someone that would be understanding of her needs and concerns. "Why not?"

"I didn't want to annoy her."

"Tori, it's a relationship. You're supposed to communicate."

"Pardon me if I don't know how relationships work, Trina..."

She tapped her forehead with her fingertips and sighed. "You're right." It wasn't right for her to assume Tori had experience in that area. Most of the people Tori dated were brief and ended in disaster. Trina was the one that had experienced a longer relationship that could have been successful. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay...anyway, you asked about Ian earlier." They'd gotten a bit distracted. Trina smiled, eager to hear Tori's tale. "I was out walking in the park and I saw him walking his dog." Tori raised her fingers before her mouth and giggled. "I saw the dog first, actually."

"Of course. You've always loved animals."

"Well I went to pet it, and when I approached, Ian recognized me. He was shocked to see me, and so was I." Tori started to gush, patting her hands on her knees and grinning from ear to ear. "We wound up sitting down on a park bench together for hours. Just talking about old times or saying nothing at all."

"Aw."

"Then, I um...I might have done something bad." Trina raised an eyebrow and Tori hooked her index finger over her lip, biting down on her fingernail. "Well, I mean, leading up to that." She whisked her hand away and sighed. "I did something I never did-I felt confident. Bold. I told him how I had a massive crush on him back in Sherwood."

Trina leaned back, her lips formed an oval and her eyebrows arched high. "Wow." She was impressed, and felt a good deal of pride in her sibling. "Good for you."

"He said he had a crush on me back then too." Tori sniffled and started to chuckle. "We were quiet for a long time after that, and we just stared at the sun setting over the water." Tori cleared her throat. "I held his hand, and he didn't pull away."

"Oh boy."

"I kissed him." Tori closed her hand and set it under her chin. "I don't know what to do. I didn't think about it at all at the time, but I think _I_ cheated on Jade."

Tori had a lot to figure out, and painful as it was for Trina, she couldn't figure this problem out for the girl. At the very least, she could offer some sort of guidance. "I'm here for you, Tori. You know that." She took Tori's hand and looked into her eyes. "No matter what happens, I will always be your sister and I will always love you."

"But you can't tell me what to do..."

"No, this time you have to learn to resolve your own conflicts. It's hard for me, but I can't baby you forever you know." She smiled sadly and Tori matched her smile. "Whether you want to call me, I'm always available to talk."

"I love you, sis." Tori leaned into her, placing her head onto Trina's shoulder. "I'm afraid, what if I make the wrong decisions? What if I do the wrong things?"

"Trust your heart, and use that brain of yours." Tori had always relied on her family to come up with a solution to her problems, and she depended on her friends to find a way out of trouble. "You're sixteen years old, Tori. It's time for you to take control of your life."

"I know..."

"But Dad, Mom, and I will _always_ be available to help you along."

"I know." Tori breathed in deep and closed her eyes. "Time to grow up." Trina wrapped an arm around the girl and squeezed her upper arm. She felt horrible for the situation her sister was in, because it was a very adult situation that a sixteen year old girl with deep insecurities should not be facing.

A few days later, Trina made her way into Sikowitz's home to start a pot of coffee. She'd gone out for breakfast since she didn't want to be by herself in the house while the others were asleep, it was far too quiet and boring.

Before leaving, she received a text from Jason saying that he and his uncle were going to the store and would be back soon. Sikowitz's white Mustang was still in the driveway, so the pair may have walked as there was a market right around the corner.

"I'm home, if anyone else is." Trina called out loudly in case anyone heard her. In her hand was an envelope she found sticking halfway out of the Welcome mat. Her name had been scribbled on in cursive. "Guess I'm the only one here." She placed the envelope down on the countertop and started to prepare the coffee.

Sikowitz preferred tea, so she went ahead and placed water in the tea kettle for him. After both the pot and kettle were preparing, she opened the envelope and removed a lined paper to see what it said.

The words were in cursive, but written in a way that wasn't difficult to read. _"Trina, we know you're assigned to protect the royal family of Vanderkova."_ She froze, feeling her blood run cold as panic and horror began to set in. Her throat constricted and she held her breath. _"We have Jason and are holding him at the abandoned house on the corner of Airport and Greenway. We'll give you a chance to save his life, so come. Face me, face us, face the Black Star Mercenaries."_

The entire note read like a trap, but at the same time she wasn't sure if she could risk that assumption. Her heart filled with a sense of fear, and she could only think of what Jason must be going through in the clutches of the assassins.

She didn't know why they'd bother baiting her, and that was her first problem with the note. It was possible they wanted to kill her now along with Jason out of revenge for Samuel and Chad. "Shit." Tears filled her eyes and she ran for the door, leaving the pot and kettle behind. "Hang in there Jason, I'm coming."

Trina threw herself into her car and sped down the road at breakneck speed, near as fast as her heart was pounding. "Please be okay, please be okay." She felt like she was screaming her words, though they were only uttered through breathless, frenzied pants. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Jason. I promise you. It's my job."

It was her job, but deep in her heart she knew it was much more than that. She needed to get to him.

* * *

So we see more stuff going on in Tori's life, and how she must start depending on herself to resolve conflicts. Now Trina's rushing towards a conflict of her own, but she's running on emotion rather than using her brain. You think this is a trap? Next chapter, we won't see the identity, but we'll see the key assassin for the first time.


	25. Burning Rescue

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 25 (Burning Rescue)

The sound of tires screeching filled the air as Trina slammed on the breaks. Her muscles were tense and her breathing was rigid. Her eyes danced on the abandoned home. The windows were boarded up, holes littered the roof and walls, but the door was ajar.

"Hang in there Jason," she whispered, "I'm coming for you. They better not have hurt you." Trina stepped out of her car and approached the sidewalk, noting the overgrown grass. In the back of her mind, she knew she needed to call her dad, but the police couldn't possibly get there fast enough.

Trina walked around to the back passenger side of the car and reached under the seat where a small shotgun was stored. In the state of California, one could own a shotgun or a rifle at the age of eighteen. She preferred handguns, but she had to be twenty-one for that. The shotgun had been a gift from her father, something he wanted her to have for protection purposes.

In normal situations, Trina didn't want to have to resort to using a gun unless there was a need to. This was one of those cases where she didn't want to risk walking unarmed into a place that could potentially be a trap with several skilled assassins waiting for her. In such an instance, her combat techniques could only get her so far.

She hugged the wall next to the door and peered inside the crack to try and see inside. Sunlight lit the entire place up well enough to see, but there was nothing but dust, dirt and cobwebs as far as the eye could see. "Where are you bastards holding him? I'll blow you all to hell if you hurt him."

In a swift motion, she raised her foot and kicked the door open, then lunged forward with the gun raised and pointed in front of her. Her eyes traversed the room, but once more she saw nothing. However, she could hear a muffling sound coming from another room and turned to see a hallway on her right. "Jason? Jason, is that you?"

Trina followed the sound, holding her breath as the muffled groans increased in volume and number. Her teeth clenched together as she came upon a room at the end of the hallway. She hugged the wall once again and peeked around the corner to get a view inside, but saw only a bed with sunlight spilling onto it through the cracked boards on the window.

Still, the sounds were coming from within. Trina entered slowly, her eyes travelling to shut closet doors. The closer she approached, the louder the sounds were. "Jason..." Lowering her gun, she reached for the door handle. "I'm here. You don't have to worry."

Tears ran down her cheeks and she started to feel a surge of relief, but when she opened the door that relief faded in an instant. Instead of Jason, she saw an older man with salt and pepper hair. He was built like an ox and his eyes were sharp as they were deadly. "Sorry to disappoint you love," the man said, "But Jason is not here."

"I'll take that," someone said. Just then a striking force struck her wrist, knocking her gun out of her hand and across the room. She looked around, realizing she'd truly been caught up in a trap and frozen with doubt and uncertainty about her next move.

Behind her stood a woman clad in black with a short sword pointed directly at the base of Trina's skull. She had two guns holstered on her waist, and a sheath on her left waist. The girl had a violet mouth and nose armor guard with tiny slits to breathe, and a rubber mask that covered all but her piercing eyes. The mouth guard muffled her voice just a bit, making it hard for Trina to hear her clearly.

"I just knew you'd come, Trina. You'll always come for your man, won't you?"

"I'm his bodyguard, it's my duty to protect him."

"And it's more than that. It's irrational and emotional. Clearly." The woman's eyes narrowed further and she started to laugh. "Otherwise you wouldn't have raced over here all by yourself." She narrowed her eyes as the woman motioned to her belt. "I have an arsenal of weapons, my sword is laced with a deadly poison, and if you make one wrong move I can kill you in a single instant by driving this sword through the base of your skull, severing the medulla."

"I thought I was going to get a chance to kill her," the man remarked. Trina hissed through her teeth and the woman lowered her sword.

"Yes...It's a pity, I was truly hoping to keep her alive long enough to watch her man bleed; but she's becoming too much of a thorn in the side. It's time for you to die, Trina. You'll pay the price for attacking my family. Once you perish here, I will wipe your entire family and Vander's royal family off the map."

"Bitch." Trina swung at the woman, but the girl managed to grab her forearm with lightning reflexes. Her eyes grew wide and the girl dealt a swift blow to her abdomen, causing her body to jerk upwards.

"I should kill you myself for doing in my cousins." The girl yanked her back, throwing her into the side of the bed. She let out a shout as pain shot through her. "Sadly, I won't have that pleasure. I'll let their father do you in, but with a little help..."

Trina hissed and leapt for her gun, only to have the woman kick her in the side and slam her foot down onto her arm. "Not so fast." Trina bit down to conceal the agonized scream as the girl applied pressure to her left forearm. "Mark. Do you mind?"

Her eyes shot over to the older man and she watched as he walked over with some rope. "How long do you want me to drag this out?" Trina grabbed at the girl's leg in an effort to pull it out from under her, but the girl jerked her foot back and kicked her in the side of the head.

"Let me start the fire first...I want the last thing she sees before she dies to remind her of the worst day of her life." Trina groaned as her vision started to fade, and she watched as the girl left the room. "Goodbye Trina. Don't underestimate her, Mark. Kill her swiftly, do not toy with her."

Meanwhile, Jason returned home with Sikowitz. They grabbed a few fruits and veggies from the corner market, and were enjoying a pleasant walk back to the house. Jason stood at the door, holding the bags as Sikowitz fumbled with his keys.

On the other side of the door, Tiny was whining loudly and barking. The dog's terror struck Jason with a sense that something wasn't right. When Sikowitz opened the door, Tiny began jumping onto Jason's leg. The sound of a tea kettle whistling filled the air, answering the reason for Tiny's whine.

"What in the blazes?" Sikowitz ran for the tea kettle and shut it off while Jason set the bags down and picked the puppy up. He cradled the dog and looked at his uncle, then noticed a full pot of coffee. Sikowitz followed his gaze, dropping his hand to the counter. "Where's Trina at? It looks like she made coffee and tea, she wouldn't leave it running."

"No." Jason ran his hand through Tiny's fur and walked over. His eyes travelled to a paper on the countertop and his heart stopped. "Uncle, look." Sikowitz studied the note and the color drained from his face. Jason handed Tiny over and grabbed the note with trembling fingers. "They lured her."

"We have to call the police!"

Jason bounced back, fear and panic rising within him as his blood began to boil. "Do that. I have to go to her, they'll never get there in time." He bolted for the door, ignoring his uncle calling for him to stop. Without thinking, he jumped into his uncle's car and sped out of the driveway like a bat out of hell. "I'm coming, Trina!" He looked around the car, wondering if his uncle had anything he could use as a weapon to defend himself.

As he drove, the car's CD player fired up with Bonnie Tyler's _Hero_ song. "Of course you would, uncle..." He neared the street, looking at the glove compartment. He was sure his uncle had some sort of weapon.

The only thing was a Swiss Army Knife in the glove compartment, as far as he was aware. It was a present that had been given to Sikowitz long ago, a treasure that was now to be used in such a case of emergency.

"Sorry, uncle." He opened the glove compartment and grabbed the knife. When he neared the road, he was horrified to see a house ablaze. "No! Trina!" He slammed on the brakes and leapt out of the car, realizing he had to act fast and get to her before something unimaginable happened.

Inside the house, Trina struggled with her wrists and ankles bound to the bedposts. Her fists were clenched and her muscles tight as she tried to scream, but she only breathed in smoke and could see the flames beginning to come in through the door.

Mark Dallas was standing at the foot of the bed, studying the shotgun she had brought in with her. "Why don't you try and leave?" She asked through clenched teeth. "You'll burn in here too."

"My son died in a fire, my other son will never speak or see daylight again. I have no qualms about dying today." Mark looked just like the man that haunted her childhood nightmares, constantly aiming the gun to mock her.

"At least tell me how you assholes knew...about my past." She coughed and looked at the doorway. The fire hadn't gotten out of control yet, it would be easy enough for her to run to safety so long as she could get out before the flames could grow in their fury.

Mark studied her, laughing as she pulled at the ropes. "I wish I could tell you, but not even I know. I thought she wanted to start the fire to make you suffer what my sons did." Trina scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Samuel didn't die in the fire, technically."

"I am acutely aware of that." Mark tossed the shotgun over his shoulder, letting it slide to the doorway. Trina growled and twisted her body while trying still to loosen the ropes enough to free herself. "Quit struggling, bitch."

"Fuck you!"

"You know, you have no idea the war you've started." Mark removed a pistol from his holster and aimed it at her, forcing her nightmare to return. "Why don't you tell me the sordid details of your past? Perhaps a tale in our final moments to take away from the inevitability of our demise."

"Never."

 _She saw him standing there, Ryan Bowling, aiming the gun at her as she stood above her trembling sister. Tori had always been small, never really hitting her growth spurt until later in life. It was enough that a young girl like Trina was still able to lift her._

 _The flames consumed the room, leaving them hostage to the maniacal killer. He was going to leave them there to die, or kill them himself. That's when she did the only thing she could think of to protect her unconscious sibling; she kicked Ryan hard in the shin, causing him to double over and giving her enough time to pick Tori up and carry her towards the front door._

 _It wasn't enough. Her father was rushing towards the door, his eyes full of panic and worry and his hands clutching his gun firmly at his side as he moved. Then a searing pain struck her, worse than the fire that stung her heels. Two shots to the back, she saw Tori's head jerk and fell to her knees just as her father raised his gun to fire at the man behind his daughters._

Trina shook her head, screaming as the wet tears on her face seemed to dry in an instant. Mark pulled the hammer back on the pistol and started humming. "Where do I shoot first? Maybe the kneecap."

"Just kill me if you want to kill me, get it over with."

"No. I want to torture you. I want to make you suffer."

She heard a clicking noise over the crackling of the flames outside and looked past Mark. Her eyes grew large when she saw Jason's hulking figure standing in the doorway, raising her shotgun in the air. "Get away from her," he growled. Mark flinched and slowly turned his head, but before he had time to react, Jason pulled the trigger on the gun and Mark dropped to the ground.

Trina shut her eyes and jerked her head away as blood splashed across her and the bed. She was relieved to see him, though angry that he would put himself at risk for her. Still, she didn't care. "Jason, my hands are tied." Jason rushed to her side, nodding as he pulled a knife from his pocket.

"I'm here, Trina." He sliced through the ropes and reached underneath her, lifting her up bridal style. She put her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his body, letting his warmth be her comfort and her security. She buried her face into his chest, groaning weakly as every muscle in her body ached.

Jason carried her through the house, somehow managing to avoid the fire. Not a great deal of time had passed, evidently, but that didn't much matter to her. When he stepped out onto the porch, she saw her father running to the house, his eyes filled with the same fear as many years before.

"The assassin's in the house," Jason told him, "I'm not sure if he's alive or not." David nodded and Trina looked up at him with pain in her eyes.

"What were you doing?" He asked. "Trina, what happened here?"

"They sent me a note," she said between coughs, "I thought they had Jason. I didn't think of anything but getting to him...I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay." David kissed her head and ran his trembling fingers through her hair. "I don't care, as long as you're safe. That's all that matters." David turned to the firemen and police, barking orders loud and fast, then he turned back to Jason. "Get her to the hospital."

Jason nodded and carried her over to his uncle's car. When she looked, she groaned softly. "White horse, huh Jason?" He let out a dry chuckle and helped her into the passenger seat. When he entered the driver's side, she leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting her tears run down her cheeks. "I saved her, you know...just like this..."

"Huh?"

"My little sister. We were held hostage when we were children..." Jason looked at her, his eyebrows curling up in the center. She swallowed and turned her head, wiping her eyes on his shoulder. "She was unconscious. I carried her out of the burning house."

"Trina..."

"I didn't think I would ever need saving." She closed her eyes and let her consciousness start to fade. "Thank you." Seeing him, there had been no one else she wanted to see. All that mattered was he was safe, and she felt safe as well.

"We'll be at the hospital soon. Try and stay awake, Trina."

* * *

So close to death, but it's good Jason got there so quickly.


	26. Falling

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: For those of you that wonder if I'd use any of the others besides Jade or Trina for main characters, once I'm done with a lot of my stories, I have another story floating about that I will be writing in the future (likely after this one), a mafia type of tale in which Tori main character. So keep that in mind, this story here is just the first in trying to regain my former creative streak I had a flair for. Now, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 26 (Falling)

Trina awoke with a start, gasping loud and yelling at the top of her lungs. Lights flashed before her eyes and the room spun in her confusion. "Where am I?" Sweat flicked off her brow and she felt someone's hand taking hers, squeezing it.

"Trina, you're okay." It was Jason's voice, but all she could see were flames and Mark Dallas aiming his pistol at her. She pictured the members of the black start taunting her, and in her nightmares she thought Ryan had come back from the grave to finish the job. "Trina, it's Jason." He was calm and quiet, his voice soothing to the ears. "You're in the hospital. Look at me. Listen to my voice."

Heavy breaths fell from her lips and she searched the room with frantic eyes until finding his. "Jason." Her heart skipped and she began to relax as the tears welled up in her eyes. His stubble had grown thick and he looked as though he'd not slept or eaten in days. "Oh god. I thought I'd never see you again."

He held her hands in his and raised them up to kiss her fingers. "You were out for a few days, and you had a lot of smoke in your lungs. We were all terrified." He looked into her eyes and reached over, pushing his fingers gently through her hair. "Sinjin's been posted outside your door, along with Carly and Spencer. Just to make sure the assassins never tried anything. They haven't let a single person step in this room beyond myself, your mother and your dad."

That was a surprise, but she appreciated it. "They should have been guarding you..." He squeezed her hand. "They didn't let Tori in?"

"Her friends were always around and after the harness thing, this is the second time something's happened to you...they don't trust your sister's friends, and at least one of the group kept refusing to stay put and needed to go in with her, so they refused entry to your sister as a result."

"Oh..." It was disheartening, but she understood. It was hard to imagine how the group would have reacted to Sinjin keeping them out. Her eyes drifted down and her voice was quiet. "I wonder how they reacted to that."

"Who knows? I haven't even left your side, much less the hospital." Jason chuckled dryly and sniffed. "You know, hospital food here is shit." Trina smiled, holding back a laugh. "I uh, I did get a chance to talk to your mom a few times. She wasn't sure why I insisted on staying put, and eventually just started bringing me food."

"Yeah." Trina curled her fingers around his strong hand and the tears in her eyes glistened under the lights. "Mom's good like that." She didn't know how to thank him for pulling her out of that fire and away from the Black Star, but she wanted to find some way. "How can I make this right?" He furrowed his brow and his lips parted. "You saved my life. I can't even be mad, I just..."

"You don't have to do anything. I couldn't let something happen to you. I didn't care what I was getting into." Jason took a deep breath and bowed his head. "That assassin, Mark, he was so focused on you he didn't even realize I was there."

"Did he live?"

"No..." Jason fell silent and Trina reached up, sliding her knuckles down his cheek. He closed his eyes and turned his head. "I never killed someone before. He died on the way to the hospital."

"Don't feel bad, Jason."

"No. I do, but..." He glanced back at her, his expression softening. "But if it meant your life, I'd do it again. I don't regret doing it to save you. I know you didn't want me to put myself at risk of you, but I-I was afraid to lose you."

"So was I." His breathing held for a moment and her eyes drifted towards him. "They went after me because of Samuel and Chad. I thought they had you, I should have been thinking more." Had she thought more, she would have realized the Black Star assassins didn't send out warnings. That was especially true of the vibe she got off the woman from earlier. She would have simply killed him. "I should be grateful they didn't get to you."

A knock on the door interrupted them and drew Jason's attention from her. As it opened, Sinjin poked his head in. "Jason, there's a man out here that says he knows you." Trina started to smile, watching as someone moved in and out of the open space in the doorway. Jason's eyes lit up and he started to nod.

"Yeah, that's my friend from Vander. Travis! He's training to be a part of our royal guard. He's good." Her heart skipped and she relaxed her hands. It was an odd moment to meet one of Jason's friends, but she was happy to actually meet someone that he knew.

Travis walked in wearing a blue denim jacket over a button up, plaid shirt, that was tucked into long jeans. He also had a black cowboy hat, which gave him a look that seemed fairly out of place. "Okay Jason, you said people dressed like this here." Travis put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at his smirking friend. "But a day in LA and I don't see anyone dressing like this."

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to mention I'd been talking about another state altogether."

"Of course you were." Travis reached into is jacket's pocket and removed a long box container. "Anyway, I brought along something from Mom." Sinjin leaned over Travis's shoulder, studying the container with suspicion in his eyes. Travis's expression fell flat and his eyes slid towards the man. "Can I help you?"

"What's in it?" Sinjin inquired.

Jason raised his hand to answer. "A necklace." Trina's eyes grew large and she tried to sit up, grunting as she did. Immediately Jason turned and put his hand to her back to help her sit up, then he propped the pillow up behind her. Travis walked over to him, handing the box over.

"I can't stand plane rides," Travis muttered, "I didn't get a lick of sleep with a baby crying on my right, a kid stomping the back of my chair, and a woman to my left talking incessantly on her phone without end. First damn time my mother ever sent me to deliver a package overseas."

"You came on your own free will, and I know it."

"Yeah." Travis crossed his arms, leaned to the side and laughed. "I wanted to meet the bodyguard you were going on and on about." He pointed to Jason. "One of mom's best necklaces, free of charge."

Trina studied the box carefully, wondering why Jason had a necklace ordered. In her heart, she had a sneaky feeling and in the back of her mind she already knew. Jason looked at her with a gentle smile. Seeming as if to read her mind, he started to open the box. "I wanted to give you something, after telling you all about Mrs. McKenna and the jewelry she had...I thought you would look beautiful with one of her finest."

"Jason, you shouldn't have." She put her hand to her chest and her eyes grew wider as he opened the box. Multiple colors dazzled her eyes and sparkled beneath the hospital lights. Her fingers curled over the collar of her shirt and she followed the necklace as Jason removed it slowly from the box.

It was large and breathtaking, with two spiraling golden chains reaching up to a brilliantly carved metal latch. At the bottom of each chain were four small oval pieces; one Ruby, one Sapphire, one Amethyst, and one Red Opal. These were paired in two, and had a gold trim bordering them, with each pair linking to a larger gem with flower petal circles lining them-each one holding a smaller gem of the same color. The ruby and sapphire connected to a large emerald gem while the amethyst and red opal connected to a lavender gem.

These connectors held an assortment of round and tear shaped gems, each different in colors and sweeping over to cover the chest. Finally, a large opal shaped flower design met the map of gems at the bottom and held a link to a single diamond that hung at the bottom of the assortment.

"It's beautiful." She breathed in and held her breath as Jason carefully placed the necklace on her chest and latched it around her neck. She had to adjust her hair to pull it away from the links, then ran her fingers slowly over the assortment of gems, feeling their smooth texture. "Oh wow, you..." Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at the necklace, pondering if she were to truly accept it.

"It fits well." Jason smiled bright and tilted his head to the right.

"I...I see why you say Mrs. McKenna has the best jewelry."

Travis chuckled and spoke over Jason. "What you got there is the envy of a lot of Queens and Princesses. One of a kind. Nothing finer. I mean, some things my mom has crafted, she only crafts one of...that right there? Specially made."

"Is it okay that I take this?" She looked up from the necklace with a soft gasp. "I mean, I'm nothing. This is..." She smiled at Jason, her eyebrows curling up in the center. "Thank you." This was a gift to give a royal or a celebrity, not someone like her. Just the fact that she was given it made her blush, to think that Jason may think of her in such a way.

"I know it's a bit much, and I know the timing is a little off but-"

"It's okay, I love it." She placed her hand over his and looked down at them, only sliding her eyes up towards him. "I appreciate the gesture." Jason met her gaze, his gentle and warm breath soothed her cheeks. She looked to his lips, feeling a spark of desire rising in her. "I...I think we should talk."

"Okay."

"Privately." She glanced at Travis, watching as the man's shoulders sank. "It's great to meet you, Travis. Jason's said a lot of good things about you."

"Glad to hear it. I'll talk to you guys in a bit." Travis grinned at them and headed for the door. Sinjin followed him out, shutting the door behind them.

Trina leaned her head against the wall and shut her eyes. "I wanted to tell you, I think I mentioned something back there...about Tori and myself." Jason frowned and nodded.

"You said you carried her to safety."

Trina breathed in slowly and squeezed Jason's hand, using his touch to focus on something and keep her grounded where she was. "When I was seven or eight, Tori was very small. I could pick her up easily...well, there was this serial arsonist that Dad was investigating. Ryan Bowling."

Jason gazed intensely, saying little so she could explain. "Ryan would taunt the police, and eventually Dad started closing in on him. One of the last things he did was break into our home-our old family home. Tori and I were home from school with our babysitter at the time."

"Okay..."

"He killed our babysitter, sent the police a photograph of her body, with Tori sitting next to her in tears." She gasped out, clutching his hand tighter as tears welled up in her eyes. "I hugged her, trying to hold onto her and protect her as much as I could. He kept laughing, taunting us. He hit Tori a few times because she kept crying, so I tried to defend her."

She took a deep, stabilizing breath and remembered when Ryan started dousing the house with gasoline. Tori started to run that point, and he struck her in the back of the head with his pistol, knocking her unconscious.

When Trina stood over her body, she watched him take a lighter out and throw it into the gasoline. Tori started to wake at that point, and that's when she began to take in all the smoke through screaming and crying yet again.

"Tori was scared, and I don't think she ever truly got over that. Even now, she's still a little child at heart because she's never been given a chance to grow up from that trauma." She took another deep breath and raised her fingertips to her head. "He had the gun pointed to us, ready to kill us, and Tori passed out from smoke inhalation...so I did the only thing I thought to do."

"What happened?"

"I kicked him in the shin or the groin, I can't remember where exactly." Her forehead tensed and a lump formed in her throat. "I know I picked up my sister and ran for the front door, but he was fast and right behind me."

"The scars on your back..." Jason's eyebrows rose and he looked towards her body with great concern. "He shot you?" She leaned sideways, setting her head on his upper arm.

"Twice. One bullet stayed in me, the other went out the center of my chest." With a trembling hand, she curled a finger over the collar of her shirt and pulled it down. Jason's eyes grew as she used her fingers to push the skin of her breasts away to show the light pink scar. "I saw my dad, the fear in his eyes as he approached us. The bullet that went through me grazed Tori's head-I thought it got her worse."

She cleared her throat and took a few seconds of silence. She felt Jason's powerful arms slide around her, pulling her into a secure embrace. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, resting her hand gently on her chest. "You're both alive, that's what counts most. That tragedy should never have happened, but you survived."

"I'm not sure how long I can keep surviving. I mean hell, back then I think I died on the operating table at least once or twice. My mom managed to keep everyone in check, her actions saved us that day."

"Good."

"I don't know how the assassin knew about it, but she tried to mimic what happened to me..." She shook her head and brought it down on his chest, resting her head just under his chin. "Thank you for listening." It was the hardest thing she had to talk about, and she'd been scared it might drive him away. Still he was here, and he wasn't judging her. "I didn't know how you might respond."

"Thank you for telling me. You know I'm here for you, if you ever need someone to talk to."

"I..." She felt the words on her tongue, but couldn't muster the courage. His heartbeat matched her own, providing a rhythm for her to listen to.

"What are you thinking?"

"Hold me...Just hold me."

"Okay." He squeezed her gently and she closed her eyes, swaying gently in his arms. He was warm and protective. She found it strange that she could feel so safe, so strong and solid, but she did. It was like he said so long ago; that everyone needed hope from somewhere, someone that made them feel safe. She never needed anyone like that, but now she wanted that. Perhaps even needed it.

In the back of her mind she pondered her conversation with Tori and wondered if this could be what it felt like to fall for someone; and of course, he was her prince. Never one to be one of those girls that wanted a prince charming to sweep her off her feet, here she was falling for one, and she didn't mind at all.

* * *

The ultimate sign of trust for her, telling Jason about the one thing in her life she's never told to anyone. I believe he understood that meant she must trust him highly. She finally met Travis too, which means Jason trusts her enough to introduce her to some of his closest friends. Yeah, they're both in love, but I think we all knew that. No true love kiss though, we're not going to be getting that cliche, haha. (lest she eats a poisoned peach given to her by the assassin and wakes to find Jason at her side. Again. Snow White, anyone? How much would she hate that one.) What are your thoughts on the chapter? The gift was a nice touch, and finally we learn fully what happened in the sisters' childhood.


	27. Lessons From the Royal Guards

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 27 (Lesson from the Royal Guards)

She barely made it out of the hospital when Tori practically tackled her to the ground. "Finally! I've been trying to see you." Tori hugged Trina's neck, her eyes and cheeks were moist with tears. "Sinjin and the Shay siblings wouldn't let me see you because my friends kept wanting to go in with me."

"Well, I'm okay now." She looked around for Tori's friends, but didn't see them anywhere. "Where are they?" Tori swayed to the right, still hugging Trina's neck and grinned.

"I was able to get away. They mainly just wanted to come by and check on you and be there for moral support." She was grateful for that. At the same time, she understood why they couldn't go in the room and was glad for that since she didn't trust them either. "Hold on, what's that?"

Tori poked pulled the necklace out that was hidden under her shirt and her eyes went wide. That was when Jason walked out of the hospital doors with Travis. "Oh." Tori glanced over and smirked. "My god."

"Jason has a really wealthy friend." Trina pulled away and blushed. When she looked to him, her blush increased. This was going to be hard to explain, especially since Tori had no idea that he was a prince. She didn't know how Tori would react either, and then there was the whole issue of her beginning to fall for him. She'd always been attracted to him, but kept things professional until now.

There were other issues as well. Whoever the assassin was now planned on going after her family. Jade and her dad were likely to be targets as well because Regina was gone. There was a mess and she needed to start thinking about how she was going to resolve this. She had to think of how she was going to protect her family, those closest to her. The Black Star Assassin she met was closing in, and everybody was a target.

"There's a lot going on right now, Tori." Trina breathed in and looked from her to Jason, then back. "I don't know how to say any of it either, but I have to think." She had a worried look on her face, and Tori seemed to realize it.

"What's wrong? Does it have to do with what happened to you? Daddy wouldn't say much, just that you were at an abandoned place where a fire occurred. What were you doing there?"

"That's something I can't really mention. Not here, not now, not in the open." The last thing that needed to happen was for Tori to get scared. "I do need to talk to Sinjin for a moment though, so...give me a second."

"Oh? Okay..." Tori backed away and with a shrug, moved to introduce herself to Travis. A surprising feat, but Tori wasn't nearly as shy as she used to be.

Trina approached Sinjin, giving him a gracious smile. "Thanks for looking after me, by the way." Sinjin nodded, a serious expression resting on his face.

"Jason and your dad both said they were worried about the assassins trying something. I called on Spencer and Carly for help too." He chuckled. "They're good guards for a couple people that used to be royal advisors for the King and Queen of Wembley."

"Nice."

"There's another person that you may benefit from." Sinjin crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "Jason's friends as well with King Gunther of Sviederbach, correct? I've heard of a martial arts expert who was friends with the Queen back here in America. Rocky Blue. She's a skilled fighter much like yourself, and took over protection of the king and queen. She's now in charge of Sviederbach's Royal Guard."

Rocky was impressive to hear about, and hopefully she could ask the girl for help if she ever met her. "Maybe, if I'm ever able to get in touch with her." Travis McKenna would also be good help, since he was training to be a knight.

"If you ever go to Sviederbach or meet their King and Queen, you'd definitely meet her." Sinjin unfolded his arms and looked over to Tori and Travis before clearing his throat. "You wanted to speak with me about something?"

"There was something the assassin told me back there." His eyes darted back and his brow furrowed. "She plans to go after my family. As long as we go after hers, she'll go after mine. They need protection. It's not just them, though. Jade and her dad..."

"Why them?"

"Her father has ties to the Black Star. One of the agents, the one executed in Yerba, was the only one standing between them and the Black Star."

"Okay." Sinjin ran his fingers over his chin and sighed. "Talk to your father about the issue surrounding your family. He's resourceful, he'll probably be able to get police protection if nothing else. I can protect Jade's family, but discreetly. I'll have Spencer and Carly help if needed."

"They may be, unless they have to get back to Wembley. I'm sure they can't stay here forever."

"True, but you and your family only need protection until this assassin is dealt with." That was true, but she didn't know how long that was going to be for. Hopefully not for long, but she had no suspects. "Talk to Chad and Mr. West, they may be able to divulge information pertaining to the black star."

"Chad sounds like he won't be able to talk much anymore."

"Ah, yeah that's troublesome. We may as well get to the West family as soon as we can. There's no reason to wait. They are the most unprotected right now, so offering them protection is crucial."

"I'm not sure if Henry has told Jade anything."

"You may not be able to wait for him to tell her the truth. You may have to break it to her."

Her heart went out to Jade and she didn't want to pile on more stress when she knew the girl likely already had stress to deal with. She was in a hole that she'd dug for herself, though the assassin would sooner put her in a literal hole. "But she's already got enough shit to deal with." Sinjin narrowed his eyes and hummed.

"Do you think the assassin is going to care what stress she's going through?"

Once more it was an issue of following her heart or listening to her brain, and right now listening to her brain had more wins than listening to her heart had. "No, you're right." Hopefully Henry told her something and wasn't afraid anymore. If not, then they were going to have to deal with the ramifications of informing Jade the hard way. "They need some sort of protection."

"I'll grab Carly and Spencer. You should get Jason and Tori home safely. We'll depart for the West home soon."

"Okay."

Within the hour she had taken Tori to Jason's and asked her father to stay there with them, since he was already there talking to Mr. Sikowitz. He wanted to know what was going on, but she told him that she would fill him in later.

Trina drove Sinjin, Carly and Spencer to Jade's house. All three were reserved and observing every detail of the environment she would pass. Sinjin didn't look anything like what she thought a knight would be, then the Shay siblings were dressed in what looked like business casual-strangely enough.

"So. I have to ask. Knights..." Sinjin turned his eyes to her and leaned his head to the right. "I'm guessing no huge metal armor and swords."

"We still have the option of swords; and while we accept being called 'knights', more modern day knights have a couple distinctions. There's the honorary knighthood which, as said, is an honor bestowed upon someone...some musicians, like Elton John or Paul McCartney have been 'knighted'. Then there's the European martial arts Knight that focuses more on the medieval knight combat techniques. I think what you're looking for would be closer to the royal guard, or perhaps soldiers."

"Kind of like the secret service for the president?"

"Yes. Even your position as a bodyguard for the Prince. It would technically make you a knight back in the days of old."

"Also deal in more modern weaponry," Spencer said as he held up a rifle. Trina glanced in the rearview, studying his gun with a nod. "It does sound like some of these assassins are using old techniques, however."

"They use stealth." She remembered how the assassin got the best of her. "Possibly cheap tricks as well. They lured me, made me think Jason was in danger."

"One was hiding in the closet, correct?"

"Yeah. The woman seemed like the leader, though. I didn't see her. I don't know where she was hiding, but she knocked my shotgun out of my hand."

Carly looked at the rearview and leaned forward, speaking gently. "You have to look everywhere, access every place and be sure every corner is clear. Did you check the bed? Did you check the ceiling? Was your entry the only entrance? Did you check everything you passed through that house?"

"No...No I wasn't focused. I wasn't thinking."

"That was your first mistake," Sinjin repeated. As she drove up to the West household, she felt a strange sense in her. The front door was shut, but the window beside the door was wide open. The bushes outside the window looked as though they'd been pushed down, and there were broken branches littering the ground.

"You guys see that?" She pulled up to the curb and pointed at the window. "The bushes have been disturbed, someone's in there." Sinjin furrowed his brow, studying the area.

"Notice Mr. West's car? Trina, what do you see?" She started to exit, concerned by her feeling but stopped when Sinjin grabbed her wrist. "Not yet." She looked at him, sitting slowly back in her seat, then glancing at the car to study it.

The tires had been cut, and the gas door was open. "The tires are flat." Sinjin nodded and motioned to Spencer, telling him to use his sniper to try and look in through the window.

As Spencer did this, Carly scanned their immediate area. "Keep your heads low," suggested the girl, "We may not be alone." Trina lowered herself and held her breath until she felt Carly tap her shoulder. "What's that thing you forgot to do before rushing out to find Jason?"

Easy answer to an easy question, and an embarrassing one. "If I had called him, I probably could have avoided the entire trap. Jason and his uncle were still at the store."

"Right..."

Seeing what she was saying, Trina pulled out her phone and dialed Jade's number. She had a feeling Jade would answer rather than her father, because if something were going down, Henry would be trying to deal with the situation. "I _just_ get out of the hospital, and what happens?"

"Consider it a learning opportunity, sweetie. You were put in the hospital because you didn't think. Now is the time to think."

"Right..." She pushed the phone to her ear and waited. It rang multiple times, and she was sure to reach voicemail. Then on the last ring, Jade finally answered with a frantic voice. The girl was crying and hyperventilating. In the background were sounds indicating crashes and pained shouts. "Jade, Jade it's Trina."

"What do _you_ want? Now's a really, really bad time!"

"Jade, I need you to try and take a deep breath. Tell me where you're at and what's going on right now." She looked at Sinjin and motioned to the house. He nodded and glanced at Spencer, who was focusing through the scope of his rifle.

"Henry's fighting them," Spencer replied with a hushed whisper, "But I have a poor vantage point here." He pulled back and looked towards the house across the street. "If I can climb onto the roof of that building, I can probably get a decent view through the front windows."

"Did you see how many?" Carly asked Trina was wondering the same, since Spencer seemed to imply multiple people were in there. It would make sense that more than one would come for Henry, since he was a former assassin himself.

"There are four in there. Two elderly women, one young man and one woman that appears middle aged. They're all in the living room. I can't get a good sighting on whether or not Jade is in there."

"We're dealing with multiple assassins." Trina lowered her phone and covered the speaker, hoping to keep Jade from hearing. "We'll have to be stealthy about this. Spencer, try to get up to that roof." Sinjin smiled at her with pride and nodded. "We're sitting ducks in this car, so...what do we have on hand? I don't have weapons right now, and my left wrist is still in bad shape"

Spencer hurried out of the car and made his way to the roof of the nearby house to get in position.

"I've got a gun handy." Sinjin pulled out a high powered pistol, then opened Trina's glove compartment. Her heart rose when she saw her shotgun neatly placed. "I think you should still be able to use this."

She was worried she might not be able to, mostly because the assassin before had so easily dispatched her weapon. "But the assassin disarmed me, remember?"

"Because you were caught off guard. This time, we can catch them." Sinjin looked over his shoulder. "Carly? Got anything?"

"Just a knife on hand at the moment." Carly removed a pocketknife and sighed. "Never be caught unprepared, Trina. Even if you don't have a gun, don't be unarmed." Trina nodded, understanding the lesson. "I've also got stealth, that's going to be important because the assassins out there don't know we're here."

They piled out of the car and Trina put the phone back to her ear, listening as Jade asked if she were still there. "I need you to tell me where you're at, Jade."

"My bedroom." Jade sniffled. "Dad told me to run. I'm barricaded in the bedroom right now. Four people climbed in through the window, I think. Trina, what's going on? Help!"

"Have you called the police yet?"

"Have I-no, I've been scared. I don't know what to do."

"Stay on the line with me." Sinjin dialed David's number while Carly put Spencer on the speaker of her phone. "Take some deep breaths and focus on my voice. We're going to get you out."

Trina heard Spencer say the front door was going to be too obvious. He had a high enough roof that he could see into the backyard, and felt they needed to go through there.

"I'll take the front door," Sinjin remarked, "I can take the bulk of everything. Carly, Trina, you two should try and come in from the back. Spencer, if you can wound them, or even take them out, do what you can."

Jade screamed, sending Trina's focus back to the phone. "I just looked outside, Dad's really hurt!"

"Stay in that room, Jade! Whatever you do, I want you to stay there at all costs. At least until one of us comes to get you out."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Just trust me. Stay put." She needed to know if there was an entrance into Jade's room. It could be the best thing possible if there were. "Do you have a window to the back?"

"Yes..."

"Open it."

"But-"

"Open it, or I break it." She and Carly moved for the back and Spencer waited behind a tree for Spencer to give the signal. Trina wanted to wait until she could get in the house, though.

They climbed over the fence and snuck towards the open back window that Jade was standing behind. The girl's mascara was running down her trembling face, and her hands grasped the windowsill tightly. "Trina? What is this? What's going on?"

Trina and Carly climbed into the window. She knew Jade was in more danger inside the house than she was out, so she needed to get the girl out. "Jade, I need you to go out through this window and go to your neighbor's house. Go anywhere, but you can't stay here."

"Why?"

"Trust me on this. Get out and wait for the police."

Carly hugged the wall to the right of Jade's bedroom door, clutching her knife firmly in her hand. Trina helped Jade out of the window and followed suit. They opened the door, studying their surrounding first.

The living room was drenched in blood, and all five figures in the room were covered with it. The two elderly women were fighting with small knives, while the younger man had a pistol in his hand and was hiding behind a wall for cover. The middle aged woman clutched a short sword.

Henry had his back to the bedroom door, blood was gushing from his body and he was breathing heavily. Currently he was behind the couch with a semi-automatic handgun in his hands. "Can't take much more of this," he breathed.

Trina looked at Carly, wondering what the next move was to be. The middle aged woman had her back to the right front window, leaving herself open to a potential shot from Spencer.

Carly snuck towards a desk near the man, while Trina was able to roll beside Henry behind the couch. Henry looked at her with wide, confused eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Saving your ass," she whispered back.

"And my daughter?"

"I sent her out the bedroom window. She should be safe." Trina readied her shotgun, keeping an eye on Carly. "We'll take it from here, Henrique."

"Henry."

"Whatever." She heard Spencer give the call over Carly's cell to spring to action. Within seconds, a gunshot rang out and the middle aged woman's body jerked as her chest blew open. The man in front of Carly raised his voice in alarm.

"Aunt Velma!" Carly sprang to action, slamming her pocketknife into the man's side and jerking it upwards, forcing him to exclaim in pain and drop his gun. "Fuck!" The man grabbed his waist and twisted around, firing a shot and missing Carly by an inch.

The front door swung open and Spencer sprayed the room with bullets, striking one of the two elderly women in the neck. The woman collapsed to the ground, and the man rushed to her side, ignoring the blood gushing through his fingers.

"Grandmother! Shit! Grandmother!" He fell to his knees and looked at the couch just as Trina stood and aimed her shotgun for him. Just as she started to fire, the other woman moved into his path.

"This is for my son and grandsons!" The woman tossed one of her knives and Trina ducked, avoiding the throw. Her heart stopped when she realized this must be the grandmother of Samuel and Chad.

When she poked her head out, she saw the woman on the ground, blood pouring from her waist. It was an outcome she didn't expect, and one that surprised her. Had she had to face this alone, she would likely have lost.

"Never take a life when they're down and out," she heard Sinjin say. The group approached the wounded man, and Sinjin pointed a gun at him. "Name?" The man growled and spat at Sinjin.

"Kyle. Kyle Westfield." Trina's heart stopped and she looked over to see Henry rising from the couch. Police sirens filled the air, and Trina was almost certain her father would be rushing in soon. "I won't die today."

Kyle reached into his pockets and threw some tiny spheres onto the ground, causing smoke to erupt and blind the crew. Trina covered her face with her arms, cough loudly and taking several steps away to catch her breath.

When it cleared, Kyle was gone; but that didn't matter now. She looked towards the other three, seeing them with a newfound sense of respect. They taught her a great deal and she appreciated them for it.

At the same time, seeing the deceased assassins on the ground, she was almost certain she'd just pissed off the woman from before that wanted her killed.

* * *

Trina's learned a good deal here. She's got some allies and yeah, probably pissed off the assassin. What are your thoughts on everything here?


	28. Educating Jade

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 28 (Educating Jade)

Trina waited around as the police took statements and tried to figure out what happened. David was present, of course, and he wasn't too thrilled Trina got involved in another fight just after leaving the hospital. Still, he understood the situation and was grateful to Sinjin and the others for their presence.

Henry did have to get taken to the hospital, so Trina went with them. He wasn't in terrible shape, so it didn't take much to patch him up. She was joined by Sinjin in the hospital room. Jade held onto her father's hands and looked at Trina with tears in her eyes. "Someone talk to me," Jade said with a trembling voice. "Who were those people?"

"Members of the Black Star Assassins Guild," Henry answered. There was a rasp in his breath, and an exhausted look in his eyes. "A family of assassins." Jade's eyes grew large and Trina waited to see if Henry would tell his daughter everything. "I should have told you, but I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to hate me." Jade leaned over him, gazing into his eyes.

"Why would I hate you, Dad?"

"That boy that was there? He's your brother." Jade's jaw fell open and she flinched. "I used to be a part of that group. I was an assassin, but I got out...Your mother kept us safe all these years, but she can't anymore." The girl blinked twice and leaned back slowly.

"Mom? But she died when I was a baby." Henry turned his eyes to Trina, wrinkling his brow. She folded her arms and gave him a stern look, as if to say she would be telling Jade if he did not. The man closed his eyes and let a sigh escape his lips.

"There's something I must tell you, but it will change your opinion of me. Even still, after today..." Jade shook her head and promised him her opinion wouldn't change, but he smiled back at her with a deep sorrow in his eyes. "Do you remember when you went to Yerba? You saw that Black Star assassin executed?"

"Well, I didn't really see it, but yeah, I know what you're talking about."

"That was your mother." Jade froze, her body trembling like a leaf. There was a horror in her eyes that amazed Trina to witness. "We kept it a secret for so long, our relationship. Our family would have killed us if they knew."

"What was so wrong with your relationship with her?"

Trina held onto her breath, watching the pair close and trying to gauge the situation. She usually was able to predict how Jade would react, but now wasn't one of those moments. "Please understand that your mother and I have always loved you no matter what. I've been afraid, so afraid of you hating me." Jade's brow furrowed and she looked to Trina, asking under her breath why she had to be here. "She knows the truth, she found me and hunts the Black Star."

"How does she know anything?"

"Regina told me," Trina replied, "In Yerba when I stopped her attempted assassination of him."

"Oh..."

"She told me a lot of things, things that I will only repeat if your father does not. To answer a question you asked me at the time, why did I pull you away from the execution, because you don't need the memory of witnessing your mother die." Jade bowed her head and closed her eyes. Henry placed a strong hand onto Jade's shoulder and breathed in slow.

"Trina is hunting the Black Star Assassins, and I am helping her." Jade furrowed her brow and tensed her expression. "I am helping to take out my own family because they are monsters that would sooner kill both of us."

"Why? Why do they hate us so much?"

"Because of something Regina and I were involved in years ago...aside from the fact that I wanted nothing to do with that life and escaped with you when you were just a baby." Jade nodded once and her muscles began to tighten. "Regina and I were siblings, honey." The girl froze, her eyes filling with horror. "The very abomination of our family. Kyle knows obviously, he hated us as much as he hates himself."

"Wait." Jade finally shook her head and raised her hand to her forehead. "You're saying I'm a product of incest?" Jade scooted back a bit, her hands trembling on her knees. "Why didn't I know?" Tears began to fill her eyes and she dropped her head onto the edge of the bed.

"I was afraid you'd resent me. You are my daughter, and I love you very much. I don't want anything to happen to you, I don't want to lose you." Henry looked up at Trina with a sad smile and raised his hand. "Miss Vega, Mr. Van Cleef, if we can have some time..."

Trina and Sinjin nodded and left the room. They stood in the hallway in silence, guarding the door just in case any of the Black Star showed up. There was no shouting coming from the room, just conversation that seemed never to end.

Eventually Cat walked by, glancing at the two of them and looking to the hospital door with great concern. "Is Jade okay? Is her dad okay?" Cat raised her hand in front of her lips and furrowed her brow. "I heard there was a break-in."

"There was," Trina answered, "But they're both fine now. Mr. West is recovering."

"Can I see them?"

"No, they're having a discussion right now and can't be interrupted." Cat nodded with understanding and looked from her to Sinjin. Sinjin's eyes were narrow and watchful, as though he suspected Cat of something. She leaned into him, whispering. "Is something wrong? It's just Cat. Probably the nicest of Tori's friends."

"My apologies, but I've learned to trust only myself and my associates."

"I understand." She looked at Cat, also feeling like it wouldn't be a good idea to let the girl into the room. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, but she didn't want anybody getting in that room. "I'm sorry Cat, but you can see them when they are out of the hospital."

"Okay." Cat put her hands on her hips and looked from side to side. "So...where's your boyfriend?" The girl smirked and Trina blushed, knowing who she was talking about. "Isn't he like always with you these days?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

Sinjin raised his eyebrows and interrupted in his surprise. "He's not? I certainly got the impression that the two of you were, you know, at least considering the option."

"It's in the air." She threw her right hand up and growled out. "Jason's at home with his uncle, my father, and the Shay siblings." She wasn't about to leave Jason by himself anywhere, and now that she had the siblings as well as Sinjin helping her out, she didn't have to. Cat hummed and dropped her shoulders.

"Man, to think I could have been dating him, but wasn't his type." Cat tapped her chin with her knuckle and Trina noticed a light green coating on the girl's fingernails.

"Green nail polish, Cat?"

"Yes. I like it." Cat extended her hand and stretched her fingers out, chuckling softly. "Robbie gave it to me. He's a bit creepy about it, said it's like some kind of snake essense or something."

"Robbie? Robbie gave you snake nail polish?" She raised an eyebrow, unsure whether to believe Cat's statement or not. "That doesn't sound like something he would do."

"You're that surprised?" Cat twirled her hair around her finger and started to laugh. "He's a creeper."

Sinjin was covering his mouth with his hand, tapping his upper lip with his index finger. "Either that or he just associated you with a snake for some reason." He stifled a laugh and Cat rolled her eyes.

"Says the ultimate creep." Sinjin jerked his head back and Trina laughed. "Anyway, tell Jade I came by. I'm glad she and her dad are doing okay!" She waved at Cat and watched the girl hop and skip away.

"I'm telling you Trina, there's something off about that girl."

"Who, Cat? She's harmless."

Sinjin pulled his belt up a bit and turned towards her. "You are surely aware she wasn't initially friends with Andre, Beck or Robbie before Tori came around. Nor did she associate much with Robbie. Robbie also, almost certainly, wouldn't give a girl snake nail polish."

"What are you saying? What do you suspect Cat of?"

"Being one hundred percent disingenuous. I don't even think she's as dumb as she appears. Can't prove it, but I just don't think there's anything right about that girl."

"And if you're wrong, she's completely harmless and innocent."

"Right. Now, why do you want to believe that?"

"Good question." She wanted to believe Cat was as harmless and innocent as she seemed because Cat was the 'good' friend. She was the one of Tori's group that never caused her any pain, grief, or turmoil. "She never bullied me. Never disrespected my family in the way the others have. I can't conceive that she's anything more than that."

"She came into your family's life when David took on the task of being in charge of protecting the royal family of Vanderkova." Trina's heart sank for a moment and she looked off in the direction of Cat's departure. "Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm paranoid, but you can't afford _not_ to suspect everyone...including Cat herself."

"For _Cat_ to be anything close to the woman that almost had me killed the other day...I just can't fathom it."

The hospital door opened and Jade stepped out. Her head was bowed and her shoulders low. "Hey Trina." The girl's voice was soft and shaky. Trina turned around with a frown.

"Jade. How are things with you and your dad? Are you okay?"

"Stings." Jade wiped her cheek and looked up. "Knowing your entire family wants you dead because of something your parents did. Knowing you have a brother out there that probably wants to kill you more than any of your other relatives." A dry chuckle escaped Jade's mouth and she raised her head up. "Dad and I are fine. I still love him, he's still my father. This doesn't change how I think of him. I just...I wish I had known."

"Just talk with each other, you'll get through this Jade."

"I hope so." Jade wiped her face with a tissue and sniffled. "There's so much going on that I don't understand. My entire life is a mess and I don't know what to do."

"Be with your friends."

"What friends?" Jade scoffed. "Beck isn't talking to me, and I mean he is seriously pissed off. More than I've ever seen him." Trina smacked her lips and Sinjin slowly shook his head from side to side. "Andre's staying away, he's always been more Beck's friend than anything, so he's loyal to Beck and loyal to Tori. Who, also, hasn't been saying much to me...forget Robbie."

"What about Cat?"

"She's still talking to me at least, but she's also been kind of a pulling away from the group."

"Tori mentioned that."

"I think maybe space is a good idea," Sinjin stated with an abrupt tone. "You need to put some distance and think about everything that's going on. Much of this is your own mess."

"Yeah, well then why don't you just let the Black Star kill me? It seems like that would be much better than all the other shit."

"No. The assassins won't get to you on my watch." Sinjin crossed his arms and motioned his head at Trina. "Trina has much to deal with right now, so you and your father will be under my guard until the assassins have been taken out." Jade opened her mouth and tears filled her eyes. "No, you don't get a say on that."

"Wh-What are you dealing with, Trina?" Jade turned away from Sinjin and approached Trina, looking at her closely. "Dad said you're hunting them and that you have a big job you're working on. What's that?"

"I'm a bodyguard for the family that the assassins have a contract on. I'm trying to find _the_ assassin with the contract; but she found me first." Jade looked confused, then her face softened as realization filled her eyes.

"The house fire you were involved in the other day? That wasn't just an accident or something?"

"No." She tightened her lips and closed her eyes. "That was a trap. The assassin is coming after me now. After my own family, so we have to be careful. She's also after you and your dad...probably with more of a vengeance now than before, since three more members of her family are dead."

"Kyle? Did he get away?"

"Unfortunately." She did remember hearing from her father that they didn't find the fourth person anywhere. He would have had to get patched up somewhere, but with his training, he may have been able to patch himself up. "He's an assassin, so I doubt he would be unable to stitch himself up. Carly left quite the mark on him, though."

Sinjin chuckled, his voice swelling with admiration. "That girl is quite the warrior. Not quite as powerful as Rocky, over in Sviederbach, but she is definitely something else. Kyle should thank his lucky stars that he survived an attack from her."

"I'm glad to have met her. I hope I might be able to meet Rocky one day too."

"Oh believe me, like I said before, you'll meet her someday." Sinjin grinned and winked. "After all, Gunther is one of Jason's best royal friends."

"Jason?" Jade blinked several times and stared at Trina with a growing smirk. "God that guy's such a prince, always with you." Trina's cheeks flared up again and she closed her eyes.

"You don't know the half of it, Jade."

* * *

Rocky's going to be a great advisor with some good training for Trina, that's for sure. So this chapter, what do you make of it? Jade knows now everything going on with her family. At least it seems she and her dad will be okay. Of course Cat came by for a visit, too bad Sinjin doesn't seem to trust her. Is he right to be cautious? What are your thoughts on everything in this?


	29. Discussion with Allies

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Might call this the war council, haha. Here, enjoy

* * *

Chapter 29 (Discussing with Allies)

Trina sat with her father, Sikowitz, Jason as well as Sinjin and the Shay Siblings. Travis McKenna was also there, standing in the kitchen, staring at a photo of Mr. Sikowitz on the wall. "You have the strangest uncle," Travis muttered. Jason laughed and Sikowitz rolled his eyes. "What kind of costume is he wearing? He looks worse than the homeless people in our homeland!"

"It's not a costume," Sikowitz growled, "and I am not a vagrant." Travis blinked twice and jerked his thumb at the photo. "Not a word, boy, or I'll be wearing you next." Travis laughed and Sikowitz moved his glare from him to Jason and Trina. "What is it with the people in your life? Geez. This kid and Tori both think I look like a vagrant. Are my clothes that dirty looking?"

Trina covered her mouth and Jason started to grin as Travis nodded. "Do you want an honest answer, Uncle?" Sikowitz grunted and folded his arms across his chest. "Anyway, I think Trina had something important to talk to us about." She lowered her hand and nodded.

"Yeah, I do." She glanced at the siblings and Sinjin, then at her father. "I think you know that the assassin that almost killed me in the fire is the one with a contract on the royal family." David's eyebrows lifted up and Trina folded her hands on the hem of her shirt. "I couldn't identify her but she is dangerous as ever...also a known fact, I'm sure."

"So that was the one?" David leaned back slowly and slid his finger across his chest. "Could you find _anything_ at all about her? Height? Hair color? Eye color?"

"Yeah. She's shorter than I am. Probably about five feet at the very least. Brown eyes." That was all she could make out about her, because the mask she wore kept her hair covered. "She had a mask that kind of looked like Scorpion from that old Mortal Kombat game." Jason and Travis seemed confused, but David simply nodded.

"It's an old video game from the '90s," he stated, "One or two of the people in it had a peculiar type of face mask. This is an important fact, because it identifies this assassin...may set her apart from others in the Black Star family."

"Right." Trina crossed her arms and inhaled. "She knows my past. She knows I'm Jason's bodyguard, and that I'm hunting the members of her family. She's angry, she's vengeful, and she's out for blood...she made a threat, she's planning to go after everyone."

David opened his mouth, his eyes widened but no words came out. Sikowitz's brow furrowed and he whisked his hand away from his chin. "Everyone? What do you mean 'everyone', Miss Vega?"

"Just what I say." She closed her eyes. "Not only does she plan to eliminate the royal family of Vanderkova, but she wants to eliminate my family because I have been going after hers." David covered his mouth and shut his eyes tight. "She's also probably a part of the family-wide assassination plan of Jade and Henique..."

Sinjin gave a nod. "It would be unwise to leave Jade alone with anyone at this point." She couldn't ensure everyone's protection, but the help being provided would certainly benefit. "I'll do my best to keep watch."

"Great. Now a report, we've taken out nearly an entire branch of the family tree, according to Henry. Velma, one of the four that tried to take out Jade and her father, was the husband of Chad and Samuel Dallas. Danielle Johnson, one of the two elderly women, was Velma's mother. Her husband, Benjamin is alive."

"Where do we think he's at?" Spencer asked. She hoped it would be a nursing home and that he wasn't a threat, but it didn't seem like there would be any elderly Black Star that would be in such a shape.

"Henry says he was born in 1935. He would be about seventy-six. I assume he would be fit and strong. The elder assassins still seem strong, from what I saw in Danielle and Grace, born in 1939 and 1945 respectfully."

"Grace was Bram's wife, wasn't she? Henry's own mother?" Spencer scoffed and shook his head. "You know you're in a bad situation when your own mother wants you dead."

"Yeah. Now, the relatives we know about that Henry's mentioned are the ones he says are more important. There are others, but it may be crucial to learn about these others. He's going to try and name them, but he isn't certain where to locate a lot of them."

"People have moved since he got away, that's understandable."

"Of course." Trina ran her hand through her hair and exhaled. "Then of course, Henry can only give so much. Some of this current generation of assassins have likely gotten married or even have children of their own..." She raised her head back and frowned. "I'm not about to take out children."

"I wouldn't support that," Jason replied in agreement. The others began nodding. "If there are any that have children, those children can be saved."

Some may be unable to be saved. If the current generation held fast to old, long-standing tradition, then some of those children were likely already trained killers.

David leaned forward, clasping his hands before his face. His stern gaze bore down on the floor in front of him. "No one is saying to kill children." The others turned their gazes on him. "If there are any that are trained killers, we can make arrests if needed. Otherwise, we have children being raised by criminals...shouldn't be hard to get social workers and CPS agencies involved."

"That would certainly piss off the black star, but it may be the only option. We need to find out if there _are_ any children. How old are they, and what can be done." David lowered his hands and grunted.

"Chad seemed to indicate in writing that Samuel was married and had a child." He looked to Trina and hummed. "Based on what Henry told us about marrying into the guild-join or die-that would mean Samuel's wife has been trained as an assassin."

"So we should expect retaliation from her, possibly."

"Possibly."

"Have we gotten anything more out of Chad?"

"Unfortunately, no. There's a good chance he won't be saying anything else."

"Keep him under guard as well." There was something Henry had mentioned to her that seemed to indicate captured assassins will either kill themselves or be killed if given the chance. "According to Henry, Chad's capture 'disgraced' the assassin family and he may not be long for this world. I think that means they'd rather die or kill their own if captured."

"It would certainly explain why no one's heard of them. Any that are actually captured have a tendency to die."

Trina needed to think of a plan, to strategize and be a step ahead of the assassin. "How do we want to do this?" She folded her hands in front of her face, hunching forward and casting a glance out at the Shay siblings. "Spencer, Carly, the two of you are royal advisors for one of the toughest queens in the European countries." They chuckled and nodded. "What would you advise? What would Queen Sam advise?"

Carly spoke first, speaking with a calm and confident voice. "Honestly I would move the people you can move to a safe place." Trina curled a finger over her chin and twisted her mouth as Carly motioned in the air. "For known targets, if they're in danger where they're at, move them. Make them safer, and don't leave them in the vicinity of anyone you think is suspicious."

"I agree with my sister." Spencer leaned back and folded his arms in front of his chest. "We should also learn more about our enemy. There's so much we don't know yet, and that's understandable since there's little we can know. The more we know, the more we can prepare."

"Agreed."

"If we know what we're up against, if we know _who_ we're up against, we stand a better chance than being left in the dark." Spencer looked from her to Sinjin, then raised his hand in a slicing motion. "Is there anybody you even remotely suspect of having ties to the Black Star?" Trina bit her lip and bowed her head, remembering her discussion with Sinjin at the hospital.

"Sinjin said he thinks there's a chance that Cat could be involved." David froze, his eyes growing large and his hands trembling. She understood how he felt, because this was someone he trusted to be around his daughter. "I don't think she's involved, I think she's too good natured, but I don't know. I don't want her to be involved, but if she is..."

"Even if she's not, suspicion is enough to consider." Spencer pointed at her, his voice growing stern and fierce. "You need to keep your sister away from her."

"Jade as well," Carly remarked. "If there's any suspicion at all, it would be best to sever ties until the matter has been settled."

"Right now, she's the only friend for both girls." Trina raised her head and tensed her hand. This was a struggle within her, because she knew her brain and her heart were saying different things. She didn't want Cat to be involved, and she didn't want to remove the girls from the only one of their friends not leaving their side, but mentally she knew she had to. "What's the right answer here?"

"Don't underestimate your enemy."

"But Cat? Could a simple redheaded ditz without a clue in the world possibly be the enemy?"

"It's possible. It's also possible for all of that to be an act." Spencer took a breath and looked into her eyes. "Do you suspect involvement?" She glanced away for a moment, chewing on her lip and wrinkling her shirt with her hands.

"I don't, but Sinjin does." She valued what Sinjin had to say, too. He was a part of this group, a part of the alliance, so his words were important enough and equally valued. It also didn't help that Henry said there was someone by the name of Valentino in the family. If there were any name adjustments whatsoever, then _Valentine_ could be a potential name. "I'm not going to say that Cat is or is not a part, but I agree that we should exercise caution with her."

"Never leave her alone with either Tori or Jade." Sinjin snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "That's important."

"Okay." She had that much. She needed to know how to deal with the fact that her mom and dad both had targets on them as well. "The assassin told me she wanted to take out my family." She looked at her father with worry. "So how do I protect you and mom?"

David breathed in and leaned his head back. "Your mother is almost always at the hospital. I have no idea if the assassin would try something or not with her being there." He folded his arms and closed his eyes. "As for me, I wouldn't worry. I'm always aware of my surroundings."

"Dad come on." She leaned forward, moving her hand up to her chest. "I was aware of my surroundings too when I went in that house, but they still got the best of me." David groaned and waved his hand in the air.

"I will be just fine, Trina. Don't worry too much about me. Worry about those that don't have protection, those that can't defend themselves." She sank in her chair and started to nod. She understood that this meant Holly, her sister, and Jade. More than anyone else, these were the ones at risk. "If we think Cat's the problem, Tori won't like it but I'll keep her from being able to hang out with her."

Carly rolled her head to the side, letting out a swift breath. "Sam wants to help. She says she could maybe come here and pretend to room with her. I won't allow it. If Sinjin says he's skeptical, then I don't want to run the risk of Sam spending any time with a woman that may or may not be a dangerous killer."

Spencer's knuckle tapped his upper lip and his eyes started to narrow. "Has the royalty of Wembley even crossed the mind of our assassin?"

"I doubt it, but I wouldn't chance it. Remember that these people take contracts out on royals especially, so that means every royal is at risk of assassination. Sam's more than just my Queen, she's my best friend. I'm not risking her life on a hunch."

Trina shook her hand in the air. "I wouldn't risk it either." There was no way in hell she was about to consider someone so high up to go undercover. "We need to focus on protection, and that means not involving people that could otherwise become targets."

Travis walked over, biting down on a piece of fruit from Sikowitz's fruit basket. "Why not move your family to Vanderkova, or something?" He grinned and David laughed out with disbelief. "I mean, temporarily, if nothing else. Like Carly said, put them somewhere they won't be found."

David turned to him, his eyes slanting. "Do you know how much we would have to give up just to do that? My rank here with the police force, _I'm_ the one with the job of protecting the family in hiding. My wife's the head nurse at that hospital."

"Yeah there's a lot to give up, but wouldn't it be worth it? I mean, minimizing risk. It's something to consider." Travis looked at Trina and started to smile. "I mean you guys would be that much closer to the royal family as well." Trina started to blush, catching his hint, but quickly shook it away.

"Maybe," she replied, "If only until the assassin is dealt with." It was something to consider, but she wasn't sure how probable it was. Then there was the issue of protecting Jade and her father. Henry could handle himself, but Jade didn't seem to be that big of a fighter. "If we're all over there, how can we protect Jade and Henry?"

"I'm here," Sinjin replied, "I can protect them." She nodded and Sinjin pointed to the Shay siblings. "I don't know how long you two will be here, but I could use your help as well."

Spencer leaned back, moving his hand to his chest. "My sister and I will be here as long as we can be. Sam and Freddie understand how dire the situation is, so they don't need us physically back right now. We can provide as much help as possible for the time being."

"Okay, great."

David ran his hand along his jaw, sighing heavily. "While I don't want or have any intention of uprooting my family, this is something I will give some thought to." He dropped his hand to his knee and glanced at Jason. "I know your mother needs protection as well. The assassins haven't appeared to try anything on her for some time."

Jason nodded. "My mother may rule the kingdom, but I'm the one that can decide whether or not to step up. If I were to step up, she would no longer rule the kingdom. I haven't made that decision, but I think the assassins are more focused on the person that could be the most immediate ruler."

Trina started to move her hand to his, but stopped and whispered. "I'd never let them touch you." He looked at her with a smile while her father stared, seemingly oblivious. She cleared her throat and straightened her back. "Honestly Dad, Travis may have a point. I don't know about moving the entire family to a country across the sea, but if we can move them away from suspected assassins and into hiding..."

Her father studied her closely, running his hand across his chin. "I'm not saying I won't consider it, I'm just not certain how _necessary_ it is. Tori may not want to leave her friends, your mother may not want to leave her work. It's a lot to think about. If there were no other choice, then yes, I'd do it at the drop of a hat..."

"Something to think about, then."

"Yeah."

There was a lot to consider, and a lot to decide. Trina couldn't be more grateful to have the people on her side that she did, because this was not a war she could do by herself.

When the meeting ended, everyone went their own ways. Her dad went home, Sikowitz retreated to his bedroom. Upstairs, Trina and Jason stood together in his room, talking about the recent discussion, among other things. "Gunther sent something for you, by the way." In his hand he had a DVD set. He looked nervous as she took the set in her hand. "Well, Cece anyway."

"Thank them for me." She looked at the DVDs and started to laugh. It was the entire series of the dance show, _Shake it Up, Chicago_. "I'm amazed they thought of me."

"Yeah. Cece wanted you to watch certain episodes...some where she and her best friend Rocky were able to lead performances." She read a note attached to the set, written by Cece, and smirked.

 _Chapter 9 of the series. I danced to a song by Siti Nurhaliza called 'Falling in Love', you need to watch it._

"Why is it I get the feeling your friends are trying to play matchmaker?"

He laughed, deep and rich. "No idea." He raised his hand before his lips, coughing into it. "Um, I should mention that there's something going on in Sviederbach right now."

"Oh?" She lowered the DVDs and furrowed her brow. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. It's just, um..." He pulled his hands behind his waist and looked away for a second before glancing back at her. "Um, Gunther's holding a dance, a ball, at his castle." She raised an eyebrow and her lips started to twist. Jason ran his hand over his neck and sighed. "Freddie suggested it be a masquerade ball, because he and his Queen had this thing at one of those or something."

"Okay...and your point?"

"Gunther's invited me, he absolutely insists that I be there." He dropped his hand and emitted a nervous chuckle. "I can't, well you know..." As he trailed off, she crossed her arms and studied his anxious expression closely. She knew what he was asking, or what he was about to ask. She wanted to go, and while she didn't know whether or not it was appropriate, there was that part of her that didn't care. "I have no date."

"A prince. The prince of Vanderkova can't get a date? Is that what you're telling me?" She smirked playfully and Jason's eyes grew large.

"No, I mean yes, I mean that's not what I mean." He shook his head, muttering over and over. Trina placed a hand on his arm and flashed a smile, knowing he was asking her to accompany him not as his bodyguard, but as a date.

"I'll go, Jason. Don't you worry." His face went red and he looked down at her hand. "A masquerade ball, huh? I guess I'll have to find an outfit."

"Cece and Sam, you know, have some ideas..." He blinked twice and his jaw fell open. "Wait a minute. You're saying-" She laughed, happy and eager to join him.

"Of course I'll go out. I mean, it's a masquerade ball, there's no one to worry about the prince dating a common girl, right?"

He frowned and furrowed his brow. "Trina...you know it's not like that." She nodded.

"I know. I mean, there's no worry about the media coming in and suggesting that you've got something going on with someone, no apparent scandal or attention has to fall on you."

"I wouldn't even care."

"If there's any doubt..." Trina closed her eyes, debating within herself for a moment. She opened her eyes partially and placed her hand to his chest, pushing him just a bit. Making sure the bedroom door was closed, she backed him up against a wall and looked into his curious and surprised gaze. "Listen to me Jason, I am your bodyguard...but the way I feel, I've already talked to you about this. I want to be with you, but there are so many things I'm scared of."

His hand rose and cupped hers, his eyebrows closed together. "I don't want you to be afraid of anything, Trina."

"The lives of my family are all at risk, everything is collapsing before my eyes. I don't even know what to do. I don't know what starting a relationship with the prince of a kingdom would even do, what it would mean..."

There was no question in her mind. She was in love, but she didn't know how to handle any of this.

He took her hands in his, gazing into her eyes with assurance. "We'll figure it out, Trina." He pressed his lips together and remained silent for some time, simply searching her gaze. "Trina, I want to be with you. More than anything, I want to be at your side. The way I feel? I..." She gasped and raised a hand over her mouth. "I know how you feel, I know what you think about princes and all that, but I can't just pretend like I don't care for you. This ball?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't even think about going on normal circumstances, but...I want to go, I want to take you."

"I'll go." Tears filled her eyes and she leaned forward, bringing her body closer to his. "I wouldn't have ever thought I'd go to a _ball_ , much less with a prince, but...but I would go with you. You make the difference."

"No one has to know. If you're worried about that, no one has to know...just the two of us. One dance, one date, if nothing happens..." He swallowed heavily and Trina raised her eyes up to his. "If nothing happens, so be it, right?"

"I wouldn't accept that." Not with the way she felt towards him. She knew her heart, and while she didn't want to say it, she was very much in love with him. "We'll figure this out. Just the two of us." She gave his hand a squeeze and moved her arms around him, to hug him and to set her head upon his chest. "Any other prince and I'd turn them down, you know." Jason chuckled softly and she gazed up at him with a playful smirk. Her heart skipped a beat as she contemplated kissing him. "You? You're different...something about you...I would love to go to this dance with you. As a date, not a bodyguard."

He grinned and she squeezed him once more. She hardly cared what happened. So long as he was by her side, that was all that mattered. "Just one thing, Jason."

"What's that?"

"How do we do this?" He held her tight, looking off towards his door as his chin set on her head. "Being your bodyguard, going to this dance; it's a date, but..."

"We'll figure it out."

"Yes. We will."

* * *

So we've got everyone updated and briefed, concerns were brought to attention and so forth. What are your thoughts on all that? Now, we'll be heading to Sviederbach, where even more allies will come, some excellent advice will be given, and Trina will be trained by possibly one of the best teachers she can have at the moment. There's also another family of powerful allies potentially to come to aid, if any of you have read Sviederbach's tale I hope you didn't forget Deuce and Dina...like I kind of did...I'd say the Black Star assassins should look out, wouldn't you agree? What will happen in this land, what will Jason and Trina experience? Will they finally find love?


	30. Sviederbach Chronicles: It Begins

The Prince's Bodguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Yeah I've got the title named the same as my old tale, it's intentional. That said, this should be an ineresting arc. This and the next chapter are really meant to be together, so I'm going to give you them together.

* * *

30 (Sviederbach Chronicles: It Begins)

"Trina? Hey, wake up." Trina mumbled as she felt someone nudging her. Her eyes started to open and she met the sunlight with a yawn. Her head was resting on Jason's shoulder, allowing it to serve as a pillow for however long she'd slept on this plane. "We're coming in to land."

She raised her head and looked around her. "Really?" A bodyguard was supposed to be alert at all times, so she shouldn't have been sleeping through the trip; but she couldn't help it. "You know how comfortable you are?" Jason's face turned red and he started to chuckle.

"I, um, never thought about that." He looked at her, studying her close for some time. "You're adorable when you sleep. Not that you're not beautiful when you're awake, but..." He started to smile and his eyelids fell halfway. "You're beautiful. Period." Her cheeks flared up and she raised her hand before her lips.

"Thank you."

"Gunther and Cece are looking forward to meeting you." He blinked, looking up briskly. "As is their chief officer, the leader of the royal guard. Rocky. She's, evidently, really looking forward to meeting you." Trina leaned upright, arching her back and grinning.

"Okay." She was looking forward to meeting Rocky as well, and had a feeling the girl had much to teach her. "I look forward to meeting all of them as well."

This was new ground for her. New territory. She didn't expect a chaotic country like Yerba, she expected a country that was thriving now due to a new king. Gunther and Cece may have some good advice for her and for Jason as well, but time would tell. The one she truly wanted to talk to was Rocky.

The plane landed within twenty minutes and Trina followed the crowd through the terminal. In the back of her mind she thought about Tori and the others. David was obviously going to look after his family, then the Shay siblings were watching over them as well. Sinjin had everything under control watching over Jade and Henry, so she just needed to trust they would be okay. Hard as it was, she knew she couldn't worry about all of them at once.

Jason nudged her as they waited in the customs line. "Is everything okay?" She hesitated, unsure if he had figured out that her mind was on the others. She smiled gently and hugged herself.

"I'm just worried about the others, that's all. I'm glad Sinjin and the Shay siblings are watching them, and that Dad's taking care of everything. Still, it's hard not to want to be a part of everything."

"I know. You can always call them, though."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to it." She'd gone to Yerba without any problem, but then the stakes weren't where they are now. "Not used to knowing my entire family has a target on their back. Sinjin, Carly and Spencer are strong, but just how strong can they be with an entire assassin family coming at them?"

"We're all in this together, really. Everyone's a part of the team."

"Right..." She curled a strand of hair over her ear and took a deep breath. "What do we consider this visit to Sviederbach? Business? Vacation?" A nervous chuckle escaped her and she glanced at Jason with a growing smile. "Pleasure?" He smiled back at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe a little of each?" Jason tapped his chin and hummed. "You know, this time when we say 'nicest hotel in the country', we mean it. Gunther's got us staying in the nicest hotel in the entire country."

"Aw, not his castle?"

"I'm afraid we'd get lost in there, to be honest." She stifled a laugh and Jason chuckled. "All those rooms and stuff, and I still don't think it'd be very private." He had a point. In a castle, there would be staff and faculty running around constantly. In a hotel, it wasn't as bad and she didn't have to feel like everything she did or said in someone's house might potentially be scrutinized.

"Did you ask for a hotel?" She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a knowing look. She wouldn't mind staying in a castle, though she did prefer the simplicity and lack of struggle in finding her way through a potential maze.

"I confess, I did. Gunther wanted me to stay in the castle, but he's got so many people there already. His entire family, Rocky and her family, Cece's family...there's not _that_ many rooms available."

"Fair enough. Did you and Gunther remember to book two beds?" Jason blinked twice and looked up to the ceiling.

"I hope so, I let him make those arrangements because he insisted." He cleared his throat and turned his head sideways. "If it's one bed, I'm more than happy to sleep on the couch or floor if I need to."

"I wouldn't make you do that, Jason." She brushed her hair back, pushing it over her shoulder. "Besides, I never sleep." Her lips twisted into a smirk. "I need to keep watch over you and keep you save. How am I going to do that if I'm sleeping?" Jason smirked back at her, his eyes slanting.

"So you're telling me you'll be watching me sleep?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Not a bit."

"Good." She flipped her hair back and moved forward, humming a whimsical tune. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jason gazing at her with endearment. He chuckled once and followed after her. "So where do we stop first, the hotel or your friend's place?"

"Up to you, I guess." They had their luggage, which was quite a bit to lug around all day long. The best thing to do would be to drop it off somewhere.

"Hotel first. We can get some rest after that long flight and let your friends know we're here."

"I'm up for that."

They were both exhausted from the long flight, so rest was crucial. After all, she wanted to be wide awake and alert when she met the King and Queen; more so for when she met the famous Rocky Blue.

"God, we need to thank your friend for this vacation." She removed a hair tie from her pocket and ran her hands through her hair, eventually pulling it into a loose ponytail. "Any time away from the Black Star and all the drama going on back home. Though, I can't stop thinking about it."

"I know. I hear you." He let out a sigh and looked off to the right. "I'm in the same boat too. I half expect those assassins to jump out at any time. Let's try not to think about them much, if possible."

"Agreed." She fidgeted her fingers at her waist, still worried about her family. "They'll be fine. Dad won't let anything happen, and the police are guarding him, so...I'm going to try and enjoy our time here."

Stepping outside of the airport and seeing Sviederbach for the first time, Trina hadn't been sure what to expect. Recent troubles after a long and decaying rule by Gunther's grandfather had ravaged the land; but the land was in recovery and possibly thriving now.

Music was playing nearby, catching Trina's attention. A street performer stood with a guitar and a microphone, singing _Flames of Love_ by Fancy. She folded her arms over her stomach and chuckled as Jason stepped next to her. "What kind of man am I," the performer sung, "I try to walk where I just fell. I try to break a secret spell. In your eyes, I feel the flames of love!"

She looked up at Jason, smiling as he gazed back at her. She started to reach for his hand, then stopped when she saw another street performer. This was a dark skinned woman with long, dark brown hair. Her eyes were sharp and she grinned while dancing to a song by Beyoncé.

Now Trina didn't care much for Beyoncé, but the song struck her heart. "What is this?" She walked forward, looking at the boombox and the dancer with raised eyebrows. The song was _Scared of Lonely_.

The dancer spun, she flipped and performed a number of stunning moves. _"I'm in this fight, and I'm swinging, and my arms are getting tired."_ Trina tapped her foot rhythmically, while pondering the choice of songs the performers were using in the back of her mind. _"I'm trying to beat this emptiness but I'm running out of time. I'm sinking in the sand, and I can barely stand. I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me...I'm scared of lonely..."_

She pressed her lips and bowed her head, feeling the tears in her eyes. "You okay?" Jason stood next to her and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be okay." She grabbed some money from her purse and placed it in the tip box next to the performers. "Let's keep walking." The hotel was a short distance through town, so they didn't need a cab ride.

As they continued on their path, she saw a town that was in good shape. Prices were reasonable, police were aiding civilians in the street. When she checked on Jason, she could see him grinning with pride. "Gunther's really turned this place around."

"Seems like a place you'd want to live."

"Yeah." They passed a stage where a large crowd gathered to listen to a tall man with long, curly blonde hair and a glittering outfit. In his hand was a microphone and his eyes seemed to follow the pair as he sang _"Dancing in the Moonlight"_ , by King Harvest.

"Some of these performers look kind of familiar..." Jason scratched his chin and looked straight ahead. "Downtown must be filled with street entertainers. Shouldn't surprise me, given Gunther's and Cece's tie to Shake it Up, Chicago."

"Yeah..." Still, it was interesting to see these 'familiar' performers all glittered along their walk towards the hotel, almost as though it were on purpose. She seemed also to recall many of these songs being involved in the last bit of the dancing show before Gunther and his sister, as well as Rocky and Cece had to leave.

Ahead, there was a woman with long blonde hair and an aged face singing Lady Antebellum. Trina was shocked, and stopped to listen to this woman sing _Ready to Love Again_. Her heart skipped a beat and she glanced sideways.

She started singing the song in the back of her mind, tapping her foot and leaning into Jason. It was a little suspicious all these performers en route to the hotel, especially given how familiar some seemed to Jason. It was like they were doing this on purpose.

"Jason. These performers."

"You see it too?" He chuckled, still humming the initial song they heard. "I wouldn't put it past my friends to try something like this, Gunther and Freddie have been trying to meddle for the longest time." She laughed and shook her head.

Sure enough, as they rounded the corner and continued towards the hotel, she saw none other than Tinka singing _The Climb_ by Miley Cyrus. "I half expect to see Cece singing that one song pointed out on the DVD set."

"I don't think she'd get caught up in this." This was an attempt to bring them together, as far as she could tell. There was too much coincidence. "Still, it is nice that they bring entertainment to the downtown district."

They reached the hotel after some time and were stunned by the sheer enormity of the place. It stood ten stories up and had gold plated windows. The inside looked like a palace, far different than the hotel of Yerba. "Oh my god." Her jaw hung open as she studied the hanging chandeliers and pearl colored stairwells on either side of the front desk.

The stairs had gold silk carpeting running up to meet four brass elevators. Even Jason was startled. "Okay." He cleared his throat and blinked several times. "I'd be lying if I said I'd never seen anything like it, but okay..."

"It's beautiful. More beautiful than any place I've ever been."

"Gunther says room is on the top floor." They approached the man at the front desk and the clerk only smiled. "Hi, um Jason Tyler and Trina Vega. Gunther said he reserved a room for us here."

"Ah yes. Top floor, our specially reserved rooms." The man pulled a key from box 1003 and handed it to them. "Just go up the steps to the elevators and hit number 10. Your room will be down the hallway on the right. Thank you, and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

Inside, the elevator played a catchy musical tune. Anticipation filled her heart as she approached the door. "Tori and the others would be so jealous right now."

"They would have been envious if they saw where you stayed in Yerba." He inserted the card key and turned the door handle. "They would have a fit and probably die if they saw this place." Trina laughed and followed him in, half expecting to see a normal hotel room.

What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. The room was giant, at least double or triple the size of a first class hotel in the states. There was a huge window along the back wall with long pearl white curtains drawn over it.

They spent some time just walking around the hotel room and investigating it. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi and was large enough to fit a large animal in. There was a hot tub in the corner as well, which beckoned Trina to sink herself in.

When she opened the curtains, she caught a breathtaking sight of the sunlight spilling over the country. "Oh my god, Jason look!" She curled her fingers and placed her hand up on her chest as Jason walked up beside her.

"Stunning."

She could hardly turn away from it, raising her hands up towards her chin. Jason extended his arm, pointing out at a building in the distance. "See that? That's Gunther's castle." It rose above the rest of the buildings, though wasn't quite as large as the hotel.

"Looks like it's miles away."

"Yeah, seems farther out than it actually is. Surprisingly."

Eventually they turned away and their eyes found the bed. It was a large oval shaped bed, draped with heavy pearl colored bedding. "He only booked us a room with one bed..." Her eyes drifted towards an area of the room that resembled a living room; it had two couches, a recliner, a rug in the center and a television set. "I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch."

"I don't mind."

"No. We'll set up a wall of pillows, sleep with our backs turned or something. I don't know. I'm not even worried about it."

"Okay."

In her mind, the only people that were truly bothered by that sort of thing were people that didn't trust someone not to try something. She didn't have that problem with Jason, at least she knew he respected her.

"I just want to rest a bit. Can we rest a bit?"

"Sure."

They collapsed onto the bed and were quick to fall asleep. They did try the whole wall of pillows, but Trina found them annoying and eventually pulled them off the bed.

There was a sense of discomfort that left her rolling on an otherwise soft, comfortable mattress that should be lulling her into a deep sleep. Eventually, her hand slid towards Jason's and her fingers tangled in with his.

Her body curled and rolled into him as he turned towards her. Still asleep, he swung an arm over her, holding her protectively as she cuddled against his warm body and started to fall into a more peaceful sleep. "Trina?" Jason's voice was groggy.

"Hm?"

"Is this okay?"

She cuddled closer, sliding one arm under his waist and the other around it. "It's just fine."

* * *

Nice little bit at the end there. Those street performers were performing songs I either listened to that inspired a scene in the old tale, or songs "featured" on the girls' show during the story.


	31. Sviederbach Chronicles: Breakfast Tales

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 31 (Sviederbach Chronicles: Breakfast Stories)

Though it had only been around six when they fell asleep on the bed, they awoke to the sun shining bright at seven in the morning. Trina was surprised to see they were in the same position as when they fell asleep. Comfortable and happy, she hugged him gently and lifted her gaze towards the window. "Jason? You awake?"

"Barely." He kept his eyes closed and smirked playfully. "I had a dream we fell asleep in each other's arms." She grinned and smacked his chest, rolling her eyes in the process.

"That wasn't a dream, and you know it." Jason rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, his left hand slid onto his abdomen and he pushed his right underneath his head. Trina gazed down into his eyes, feeling a pull towards him. "I think." Her hand fell upon his chest and her hair swept down past her face. "I think we should call your friends and tell them we fell asleep."

"They probably figured that."

"Probably, but we should still touch base." She rose up from the bed, sliding her hand off his chest and looking towards the window. "A place like this probably has an all-star restaurant or breakfast place."

"I think I saw a dining lounge when we came in last night." Trina swept her hands through her hair, pulling it back with a sigh. "Did we call anybody last night? I think we just crashed...you probably should call your dad, I'll get my uncle."

"We're nine hours ahead of California right now, I think." She turned her head and furrowed her brow, trying to figure the math. If it was seven o'clock in Sviederbach, then it would be ten o'clock at night. "They might still be awake, but yeah we didn't call them to let them know, so they're probably going to be waiting for that call."

It had been at least twelve hours since they arrived, so it would have been morning for everyone in California. "Go ahead and call your uncle, I'm going to take a shower and get ready before I call my dad."

"Okay."

She made her way to the bathroom and looked over her shoulder, teasing him with a smirk. "No peeking. I know how much you like to walk in on me." Jason blushed and turned his head away.

"Never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope."

"Well." He grabbed his phone off the small table beside the bed and raised it above his face. "I'm not going to lie." He glanced sideways at her and mimicked her teasing smirk. "You have a gorgeous body like nothing I've ever seen before." A furious blush swept across her face, turning her head into a tomato. She opened her mouth, but was at a loss for a comeback. "I win."

"No. No you don't win." She put her hands to her hips and raised an eyebrow. "You might have this battle, but the war has not yet begun." She cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "You won't win until you've managed to floor me."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." His eyelids fell halfway and he glanced at her while moving his phone towards his ear. "By that you mean totally, completely at a loss for words, so shocked that you can hardly think?"

"Yeah." She snapped her fingers and pointed. "Not possible."

"Okay." He looked at the ceiling and adjusted himself on the bed a bit. "I love you." His words, so calm and quiet, yet filled with such power and meaning that they caught Trina off guard.

Her heart skipped a beat and she stared at him with wide eyes, letting her jaw fall open. Feeling her knees go weak, her hands started to tremble as Jason turned to look at her with a tender smile and loving gaze.

Jason sat upright and moved his legs over the bed, lowering his phone from his ear. "Uncle's not picking up, so I'll try again in a couple minutes. There's a sink out here, so I'll go ahead and brush my teeth and everything here. I'll take my shower when you're done."

"I..." She blinked multiple times, stammering as she began to lose focus. "I um." Never had she thought how strong those words could be said in such a comfortable setting. She wanted to hear them again, just like that. She wanted his arms to embrace her, his lips to kiss her. She wanted so much to be able to tell him how she felt the same. "I..."

"Yeah, okay." Jason grabbed his bag and walked towards the sink. "See you in a little bit."

"No, you can go ahead and take your shower first." She shook herself, pulling herself back to reality. He studied her carefully, looking her up and down. "You know me." She smiled brightly and laced her fingers together before her waist. "I take long showers, you take short showers, so go ahead and take yours first."

"As you wish." He brushed past her and whispered in her ear. "I'd say it a million times, and it would never lose truth or meaning." She closed her eyes, waiting as he pushed the door to a closed position. When she looked back, she noticed the door was barely cracked.

 _"I love you too."_ The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't know how to say them. _"Why? Why do you love me? When did you even start to love me? I don't understand it at all."_

Trina moved towards the window, gazing out at the country of Sviederbach with a wide smile, blushing cheeks and a full heart. She had to wonder if she could allow herself to feel love now, at this point. Loving a prince, loving someone meant to rule a kingdom far away from home couldn't be easy.

"Maybe Cece has some advice on that subject." Yet Cece left her home behind. Trina wasn't sure if she had it in her to do that. Her eyes closed over and she brought her forehead against the window. "Why is it hard to say? What am I afraid of? So much..." Her palm pressed against the window and slowly she closed her hand into a fist. "I love you. Jason, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone..."

She was angry with herself, and lost amid her confusion. "I'm your bodyguard, I need to protect you. How do I love you and protect you at the same time?" Possibly the same way her dad protects his family. Jason was strong, he'd shown that he was resourceful and very capable. They were stronger together, it seemed.

Once they finished their individual showers and changed, they made their way downstairs to eat breakfast. "I always say try something new; but if they have biscuits and gravy, I am getting biscuits and gravy." She cleared her throat and Jason nodded.

"Sometimes you can't beat favorites. Let's just see what they have."

There were two options, a diner in the room to the right that had full meals and service; or a complimentary breakfast lounge on the left. Trina raised her hand up. "Keep it simple." She pointed at the breakfast lounge and Jason nodded.

"Yeah. Lord knows Gunther is going to probably give us a large feast later."

"Exactly. So why fill ourselves up on food that will keep us from being hungry later? We need just enough to keep our energy up and keep us strong." They entered into the lounge and took a seat at a small wooden table, sitting across from them. "So, any thoughts on what you want?"

"Not sure." They had quite a number of breakfast options, ranging from toast to eggs and waffles. Jason hung his elbow over the top of the chair and squinted at the food tables. "I believe I see biscuits and gravy over there." She perked up and flashed a toothy grin.

"Perfect!" She bolted from the table and grabbed a plate. "What are you going to have?" Jason watched as she filled her plate with food, then grabbed a glass of coffee.

He rose up with a sigh and moved over to the counter. "Toast and fried eggs. Probably a couple pieces of sausage, and coffee."

They sat down with their dishes and simultaneously sipped their coffee. "I'm almost curious to see what Sviederbach was like before Gunther's return. What was the big story behind that?"

Jason picked up a knife and started spreading some jelly across his toast. "Gunther's parents, Kashlack and Squitza, that's the story. Kashlack was a butcher, the son of 'nobody important'. Squitza was Sviederbach's princess, and her father-King Brustrum-never had another child to claim the throne."

She chewed her food slowly, nodding with the story. "I should point out, you and Cece may get along more than you realize. She's come to terms with a lot, her mother actually was a police officer much like your father is." She furrowed her brow and nodded. "Unfortunately, the woman they stayed with in Chicago was a social worker. Her mother had been shot and killed during a bank robbery..." Trina cupped her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.

"That's terrible." It was the worst thing she'd always been afraid of with her father. "I don't even want to think about how bad that could be."

"She looked after her little brother, raising him and becoming an emancipated teen just so they wouldn't have to separate."

"I'd do that for Tori in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, I believe that. I wonder what Rocky's like, I keep hearing about her being really fierce."

"She is. Gunther has always said she was deathly protective of Cece and Flynn. Her home life was volatile, so she was always out at the gym, learning to fight and avoid her parents fighting each other. Eventually her brother, Ty, went ahead and filed for emancipation himself to get Rocky out of there."

Jason blinked twice, as if remembering something. He leaned back and started to chuckle. "Oh I almost forgot, their friend Deuce is well connected in the United States. His family. His family might be able to help bring down the Black Star family."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Deuce and his wife, Dina, both are tied to two powerful Cuban Mafia families." Her eyes widened and she leaned forward, asking abruptly why no one knew about this before. "It isn't something I think they're willing to divulge to just everyone. I only know because they allowed Gunther to tell me."

"Do you think we can ask for their aid?"

"Possibly. Anything's worth a shot."

"So, what happened exactly, why were Gunther's parents exiled? Just because Squitza's father didn't like Kashlack?"

"Yeah, he forbade their marriage and exiled them when Gunther and Tinka were five. Gunther and his mother both refused to ever return to Sviederbach, even when there was no chance of there being a heir to the throne."

"Sounds like the two of you have a bit in common."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well for one, you're both princes filled with pride and not wanting to return to your homeland." Jason chuckled softly and looked off to the side. "There's no other heir to claim the throne."

"My cousin."

"Your cousin doesn't want the throne, right?"

"Right..."

"A conversation for another time, Jason." He smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah, another time."

"What brought Gunther back to Sviederbach? What was enough to make him tear away his pride?" Jason closed his eyes and took a long sip of his coffee, possibly thinking about the situation.

Trina took another bite of her breakfast and reached for her cup, listening as Jason spoke up. "I think it was that the Bransford nobility was trying to steal the throne. One of Cece's exes was a man named Frankie, and the nephew of one the head Bransford noble that wound up getting assassinated. There was a woman named Tabitha that wanted to eliminate both the nobles and the Hessenheffers..."

"Ah."

"It all came to a head when Cece visited Sviederbach with Squitza and Kashlack." Jason lowered his coffee mug and opened his eyes partially. "They were captured and Tabitha was angry because she thought her sister was dead, she thought the nobles and royals were responsible."

"What happened with the noble? Frankie?"

"I thought he'd been assassinated but he wasn't, Tabitha was. Frank was pardoned after his fight with Gunther, who refused to have him killed. Frank lured him back to the homeland by going on national television and stating he would take the throne _and_ take Gunther's pregnant bride as queen."

"He wasn't serious?"

"No, he did it just to get Gunther to take back the throne. The plan worked, of course. All that mattered was Gunther think he was serious, and he did."

"I wonder what would make you go back to your homeland, not that I'm pushing you to do that." She wasn't sure how much she wanted him to, because it might mean she couldn't be with him. At the time, she would never want to hold him back. Seeing the distress on his face, she decided to back away from the subject. "I shouldn't press the matter."

"It's okay."

She finished her coffee and food about the same time as he had. They'd already called everyone to let them know their plane landed and that they'd fallen asleep near the minute they arrived at their room. "I think we should probably go meet up with your friends."

"Sure, unless you want to take a stroll around the countryside."

"Maybe later." She was eager to meet Queen Cece, even more now that she'd learned more about her. She also wanted to know more about Deuce, Dina, Rocky, and all the others. "I'm getting overexcited about meeting your friends, I think."

Jason laughed and started nodding. "Of course." He wiped his mouth with a napkin, then folded it over and placed it down neatly on the plate. "Let's get moving. Want to hail a cab or rent a car?"

"Let's just rent a cab." Part of her just wanted to ride with him and not have to focus on anything else. With a smile, she stood up and grabbed the plates to throw them away. "We can enjoy the scenery a little more, I think."

* * *

So we learn quite a bit, some of what the other tale was about and some crucial information is shared. What are your thoughts here?


	32. Sviederbach Chronicles: Royal Family

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 32 (Sviederbach Chronicles: The Royal Family)

The castle was huge, so much that Trina almost turned tail and ran. She could see no conceivable way to find her way around in such as behemoth, but fortunately she didn't have to worry about finding her way around. "So do we be diplomatic here or what, because this is your friend and not just any other ruler of a nation."

"I mean we should still be respectful, yeah." Jason stopped before the large wooden doors and took a deep breath. "But I'm sure if you start acting all prim and proper like Yerba, they'll ask you why."

"It isn't like I'm an equal."

"We're all friends here. You're as much an equal as I am." She laughed with disbelief and followed him into the castle. The front lobby was huge and the ceiling much higher than she expected it to be.

No one was around, yet she felt eyes upon her. Considering they just walked in the castle doors unannounced, she had a good feeling Rocky was watching from somewhere, likely hiding in the shadows and assessing their threat level. "They do know to expect us, right? So, I mean, they would have told Rocky."

"Yeah." Trina scanned the walls with her eyes, then looked towards the ceiling. Jason studied her for a minute and smirked. "Have you checked behind you?" She froze, her muscles tensing as she turned her head.

No one was standing behind them, so her eyes traveled up along a wall. In the left corner of the room, at the very top, someone was hanging like a statue from a wall lamp. The person's hand clutched the brass stem while their feet rested on it. The figure was difficult to see, due to wearing a brown outfit that blended with the color of the walls.

"Oh..."

Just then the figure leapt towards a chandelier, somersaulted off and landed just behind her. "That is how open you were and how close you just came to being taken out," the woman spoke with a calm and quiet voice. Trina's heart stopped and she watched the hooded figure rise. She removed her hood, and her lush hair fell around her shoulders. "You must be more alert, if you are to be a trained bodyguard."

"I-I...You're Rocky?" This was the same girl that they saw giving one of the street performances yesterday. "I think we saw you just yesterday." Rocky narrowed her eyes and twisted her lips into a smirk.

"Cece tells me you've seen Shake it Up, Chicago...and yet you couldn't even recognize me?" Trina blushed and bowed her head. "It's alright, I make it an effort to not be recognized or seen." Rocky groomed her hair a bit and grabbed a radio from her pocket. "Give me a moment to notify Gunther and Cece that you're here, they're in the nursery at the moment and I'd rather not run off to fetch them."

Trina folded her hands in front of her waist, running her eyes up and down Rocky's body to size her up. The girl seemed to have every part of her on guard, and was standing in such a way to suggest she couldn't be easily taken.

"Gunther, Cece, your friends arrived and I just killed Jason's bodyguard." Rocky smirked playfully and Trina rolled her eyes. Cece responded almost immediately, exclaiming in surprise and asking Rocky to explain herself. "I'm kidding, but the girl's got some shit to learn. I hope you don't mind me stealing her away for a spell." Rocky's sharp gaze darted into Trina's, causing her to flinch and turn away as if feeling the girl staring into her soul. "I'll whip you into shape in no time, Trina."

"I'd like to think I'm decent."

"You're terrible." Her jaw fell open and Rocky took a deep breath. "I don't mean to offend, but I won't apologize for bluntness." She furrowed her brow and dropped her gaze as Rocky pushed the radio back on her waist "A good guard never leaves themselves open. If the enemy had been perched there, they could have put a shot in Jason ten times before you would have noticed them. You should have seen me the minute you entered. Hell, you should have entered and scanned the entire room before even _allowing_ Jason to come in."

"This was his friend's castle, I didn't even think-"

"Doesn't matter if it's his own house." Rocky encircled her and curled a finger over her lip. "Anyone can get in and hide. If you feel too comfortable and get too complacent, boom you're dead. I mean it's one thing to know how to fight, but that skill alone isn't going to help you be the ideal protector."

She accepted this. Rocky's words weren't offensive to her in any way, they were the truth. "I want to know what you have to teach me, if you will." Rocky's eyebrows rose and Trina started to smile. "I've heard a lot about you, and I want to improve. I want to protect Jason, keep him safe...and I'm hoping you can teach me how."

"I can." Rocky moved her hands behind her waist and stood straight. "But that's something for another day." A pair of doors nearby opened up and Gunther marched in with Cece. Trina gasped out when she saw the pair, and Jason grinned from ear to ear.

They didn't appear as she expected, which was a bit surprising. She expected dresses and robes, but they came dressed as they had been in America. Cece had on a green t-shirt and long jeans, her red hair swept around her neck and curled at her chest. Gunther wore a white undershirt and a leather jacket, with faded denim jeans.

"You're kidding me." She did a double take and walked forward, looking the king and queen up and down. "How are you not dressed like, well, you know...royals?"

Cece laughed and answered first. "We do for public appearances. This is our home, we don't _have_ to dress up when it's just us." Gunther slid an arm around Cece's waist and flashed a toothy grin.

Jason approached him, and the two slapped their hands together in a tight handshake. "Good to see you man," Gunther said. The man looked at Trina and his eyes lit up. "So this is the woman you keep going on and on about." Trina looked from Gunther to Jason, surprised to hear that he talked so much about her. At the same time, she didn't think she should be all that shocked. "Good to meet you, Trina."

"You as well, King Gunther."

"Please." He put his hand to his chest and bowed a bit. "Call me Gunther. No need for formalities here. It's great to finally meet you." Gunther smirked and pat Jason's chest with the back of his hand. "Jason here's over the moon, you know." Jason's eyes enlarged and Trina started to blush. "Scared shit, though. I pretty much had to convince the guy to man up and ask you to the ball."

"Did not." Jason crossed his arms and huffed. He looked to the right and muttered. "I just didn't want to go to a royal ball by myself and knew Trina disliked them about as much as I do...

"It's just a dance, Jason."

"A formal dance with all eyes on you."

"It's no worse than prom," Trina admitted. She didn't care much for prom and never went to hers. Jason stared at her with an arched eyebrow while Gunther and Cece laughed. "Oh god, you don't know about prom." She put her hand to her forehead and groaned. "It's an overhyped dance that comes along once in a lifetime at the very end of your senior year in high school. Many people look forward to it and are willing to spend so much money just to buy these stupid little things called 'mums' and get limos and tuxes for their dates. You'd be lucky if you don't spend a hundred dollars or more for something that's only going to happen for one bloody night."

"Ah. So that's prom." Jason unfolded his arm and swayed to the right. "I take it you didn't go to yours?"

"Of course not." Her response was curt and sharp. "I wouldn't have had anyone to go with anyway. It's just an overblown fiasco that ends up being a popularity contest with guys and girls that want to have sex with their dates and leave them for the next wild fling. I never cared for prom."

"That's sort of a harsh description of it," Cece replied, "But I guess it's fairly accurate. I remember our spring fling back in high school." She chuckled but Rocky grunted and slowly shook her head. "I think it's safe to say this masquerade ball won't be anywhere near the situation that prom seems to be."

Gunther nodded. "Fred's the one that suggested it. He said he and Sam officially declared their love for one another at a masquerade ball." Trina squinted, studying Gunther with suspicion. Jason ran his hand across the back of his neck and let out a heavy sigh. "A masquerade ball seems ideal too, all the identities of the guests will be hidden."

"As long as I know which one is Jason, that's all that matters." She couldn't risk not knowing and having something happen because of it. Granted, the Black Star assassins were unlikely to present themselves at the ball and were less likely to figure out who was who if the guests donned their masquerade masks at the last minute. There was always a risk, though, and she needed to be prepared for that.

"You'll know." Cece looked at Jason. "If he doesn't tell you beforehand what he's wearing, I'd be shocked." Jason was still blushing like crazy from Gunther's previous statement, so Cece wasn't helping him any. "You got the DVD set, right Trina?"

"I did."

"What did you think?"

"I like them. I appreciate the gesture." She took a breath and moved her hands behind her back. "Jason's told me a lot about you guys as well, I'm hoping we can all be friends and maybe form an alliance against the Black Star assassins." Rocky hummed as the King and Queen started to nod. "He um, told me of your friend Deuce as well..."

"Ah yes." Gunther motioned in the air and guided everyone to another room where there were some chairs to sit in. "I'll talk to Deuce, see if maybe he can get his family to help. We'd love to help you with the assassin problem, especially given that Jason is a target."

"They're targeting my family now as well, so I have to build strength and prepare." She glanced at Rocky with a smile. "Just like I was saying before, I hope learn from the best."

"That's a presumption," Rocky stated, "I'm not the best. There is always and will always be somebody better." Trina frowned and felt a throbbing sensation in her wrist as she remembered the assassin standing above her, crushing her wrist with her foot. "You just have to rise above and train yourself until you are better than the person you must beat."

"My enemy, the assassin with the contract. She nearly killed me."

"Yes, I heard. Sinjin and the Shay Siblings informed me that Jason nearly lost his beloved bodyguard to rash decision-making. You must be more careful."

"I will."

Rocky pat Trina on the back and walked her away from the others. "I'm sorry if I'm coming across hard or cold. It's just the nature of my job." Trina smiled weakly and nodded.

"I understand."

"I don't suggest you become that way. I've just..." Rocky closed her eyes and sighed. "Fighting is all I've ever known. My parents fought constantly, so I would escape to the gym-anywhere I could go to get away. Then I had to look out for my best friend, she'd been hurt by a few guys before Gunther, so I've always been protective. It's just in my nature."

"I'm sorry for everything you've been through." She sympathized with Rocky, understanding full well from her own experiences what it was like. "I could never imagine the life you had. I know I've had some difficulties. You must know how I feel about Jason, too..."

"I figure there's something, and I'm not going to tell you you're wrong for it. Believe me, I have to protect my best friends, it can become easy to be complacent and let yourself off guard." Rocky pat Trina's shoulder and looked her hard in the eyes. "We should start training immediately."

"Immediately?"

"Yes. If you want my help, I can teach you some crucial things, but it won't be easy and it's better to start sooner than later."

* * *

So we've met everyone, and Trina's got a good deal to learn. What are your thoughts on this chapter?


	33. Sviederbach Chronicles: Trina's Mentor

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Okay, I am not planning on updating for a couple days, so because of that, I'm going to let you have this chapter now because I think it's imperative...

* * *

Chapter 33 (Sviederbach Chronicles: Trina's Mentor)

Trina was shocked to find Rocky had her own place with a basement hidden underground, but it made for a good training location. The basement looked like a gym as well, with equipment to lift and punching bags galore. "I want you to tell me where I am." Rocky's voice echoed in the basement as Trina stepped in the center of the room. "Locate me before I can touch you. If I touch you, you're dead...symbolically speaking."

"Okay." Trina glanced around the room, checking the ceilings as she remembered Rocky's initial entrance. The walls were grey, and covered by shadows, so she needed to check for any unsightly bulges that might indicate somebody attempting to blend in. "I'm looking now..."

"You're very still, and I can see you. Can you see me?" She started to sweat, growing anxious as she searched the room. Rocky didn't appear to be hiding anywhere that she could see, and she didn't know how to move without being struck. "I could shoot you five times in a row right now, Trina. Come on. Never stay in one place for too long, that's your first mistake. If your assassin has poison darts at her disposal, you're toast."

Her heart dropped and she quickly stepped to the side. "That's not going to work. You need to be in cover. Find cover, and _never_ stand in the open if you can avoid it." Trina looked around, feeling her heart beginning to race. She spotted a hanging punching bag and darted for it, scrambling to hide behind it. "Good. A good thought. That forces me to move, to try and find a location that I can hit you from."

"So, never stay in the same cover for too long?"

"No. If you can't see your enemy, assume they can see you or that they're moving to a location to find you. Especially if they know where you're hiding. I know where you're hiding. I'm moving to better my range."

"Shit." She scanned the shadows and squinted when she saw movement within. Thinking fast, she moved to a nearby rack of dumbbells and hid behind it. "Okay." She crouched low and looked from side to side. "Let's see you find me then."

"You ran straight for the dumbbells rather than use closer cover to get to that point. Your enemy can see you run. If you don't have the upper hand, then you've already lost unless you can gain it. Remember that your enemy is not going to tell you when they see you, and that being said, I'm going to start doing the same at some point of time."

"Understood. Do you see me?"

"I just told you that I know you ran to the dumbbells. Have you moved yet?"

"No..." She looked around the room, trying to find the closest cover to use. There was a weight bench, but it wasn't technically helpful. However, there was a climbing wall to her back; she could hide behind it.

Trina crouched low and moved swiftly for the wall, then swung behind it. Remembering Rocky's warning to never stay in the same cover for long, she began looking for another area to get to while also scanning the room to see if she could locate Rocky.

She needed to assume that her enemy had eyes on her, and considered that Rocky could be climbing the other side of the wall right now to try and swoop in from above. Trina glanced up to check, then bolted for another spot. This time, she crouched behind a large workout ball.

Trina poked her head out from behind the ball, her face tensing as she studied the empty room.

Just then a red dot appeared on her forehead. "Boom, you're dead." She froze and looked up, hearing Rocky's voice above her. The girl was hanging from the rafters like a child hanging underneath monkey bars. She had a red laser pointer pointed straight at her. "Remember that above ground is always your friend."

"How did you get up there?"

"Good question. How did I? Have you looked around to see if you could get above ground somehow? Your enemy certainly will have thought about this." Trina growled and looked around the walls until she spotted some indentations on one side of the wall in the back. These indentations were placed at intervals and close enough that somebody could climb up and get the beam hanging just next to them.

"Damn."

"If you're thinking 'that isn't fair', then you realize your enemy does not care." Trina closed her eyes and nodded. "As your enemy will constantly be thinking of ways to have the upper hand and gain an advantage over you, you must do the same. Don't let them be a step ahead of you, you had better be a step ahead of them."

"I can't always be in the sky, Rocky..."

"I'm not saying to do that. I'm saying no matter what, check the air. If there's something above you, you need to have eyes on it. Have eyes on everything you possibly can, because if you walk in a place expecting your enemy to be at ground level and they're up on the rafters somewhere, you and the person you're protecting are toast."

"Sometimes an area is too open."

"Exactly. You'll have to be prepared for moments like that. You'll have to be prepared for moments where cover is minimal at best. Unfortunately you can't be perfect, you can't prevent _everything_. You can only do the best as your abilities enable you to do."

"Right."

"Your enemy's above you. What are you going to do?"

"Find a way to bring them down, or get up to them without them seeing me."

"Good, good." Rocky flipped over in the air and landed in a crouched position in front of her. "Now, you're a martial artist. A melee fighter. That means should you ever be unarmed, you're not completely defenseless. Your opponent has a weapon, what will you do?"

Trina huffed and threw her hair back. "Find a way to get close. If they have a long range, then I try to stay out of their reach if at all possible."

"If they're sniping you from above, and you have no weapon, you definitely have to find a way to take them out before they take you out." Trina closed her eyes and clenched her fists tight. Rocky tilted her head and pursed her lips. "What's up?"

"It's Jason. I..."

Rocky crossed her arms and lifted her gaze upwards. "You're in love with him. I know." Trina hesitated to say anything else. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that Rocky knew. After all, these days everyone seemed to know. "That should give you all the more resolve to protect him."

"I do. It does. I just...I want to be at his side. Rocky, how am I supposed to protect someone I love, or how am I supposed to be with someone I love, if I can't actually be with them?"

"No one says you have to be apart constantly. I'm always at Cece's side, no matter what, but that doesn't mean I'm not always watching for threats. Believe me, I get it." Rocky moved her hands to her chest and walked forward. "I love my best friends, so I don't want anything to happen under any circumstances. I will always be on my guard no matter what."

"I have to be on my guard at all times. But if I'm at Jason's side and an assassin is watching from a rooftop."

"Then you need to be able to spot that assassin. You need to be able to know they are there and to get Jason out of the line of fire at all costs." Rocky placed a hand on Trina's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Being a bodyguard isn't about fighting or taking out the assassin. Being a bodyguard is about protecting the person you're supposed to protect at all costs...if the assassin gets away, they get away."

Rocky encircled her, stepping behind her. "You love him. The incentive to keep him alive is thus higher than in any normal circumstance. Tell me what happened in Yerba to the last chancellor."

"He was assassinated..."

"There were two attempts, were there not?"

"Yes." Trina sighed and gently ran her hand along her arm. "I ran after the initial assassin, to try and catch them. I did, but then the Chancellor's trusted friend was able to strike."

"Had you not chased the first assassin?"

"I don't know how different circumstances would be, but I know I would not have left the Chancellor's side."

"Right. Never leave their side unless you know for a fact that they are safe." Rocky's expression softened and her brow wrinkled. "I'm not using that as an example to say you did anything wrong. The Chancellor's closest ally isn't someone that comes up under radar. He might have been able to carry out the assassination without you present...all because you weren't assigned to the Chancellor, correct?"

"Correct."

"Let's say it's Jason." Trina tensed and pressed her lips together. "You see the assassin on a rooftop and you see them taking aim." Trina clenched her fists and nodded.

"I push him out of the way, get him in some cover somewhere."

"Right." Rocky tapped her foot on the ground and narrowed her eyes. "The assassin flees. Do you pursue?"

"I stay with Jason."

"Why?"

"Because leaving his side puts him at risk. The assassin could return, there could be another threat somewhere. I have to ensure his safety at all costs."

"Precisely." Rocky moved her head from side to side. "Now, you've said you're a target as well. Your family's been targeted. You can't protect everyone, but you have friends. You have allies. Find people that can protect those that you can't. Find ways to get those people in the clear."

"As for myself, I guess I shouldn't worry."

"You are the best person that you can protect, do you know why?" Rocky leaned against a wall and stared at her, waiting for a response. She had to think about it for a bit, but she began to understand. "You don't need to be paranoid, looking over your shoulder every second waiting for that bullet. That's not the way to go about it. What you can do is keep your guard up. In order to protect the people you are supposed to protect, you yourself must be guarded and protected. In other words, you can perceive a potential attack on your life if you know that you're protecting someone that is an active target."

"So whether or not I had a mark on my head, just by my protecting Jason...I'm a target regardless?"

"Yes. Anyone will want to eliminate the protector, because that eliminates the very person that could stop them." Rocky stepped forward, pointing a finger at her. "You are a target solely because you are a bodyguard. Not because you've done anything to anger the enemy, not because of anything other than your very occupation."

"I see."

"Yes, your feelings for him are going to make it harder for you, and it will be hard on him because I'm sure he has feelings for you. He's not going to want to see you at risk, and the last thing you want is for something to happen to him."

"Yeah..."

"My advice to you, if you're interested." Rocky smacked her lips and Trina braced herself for another drop of hard truth. She didn't know if Rocky was going to tell her to disassociate herself from Jason or something else, but she was ready to hear whatever came. "Protect him at all costs. Be with him if it is your desire to be with him." She opened her eyes and felt a rush of nerves shooting through her.

"Be with him?"

"If you care for him, you should be with him. You shouldn't stop yourself from following your heart just because things are difficult. If you love him, be with him, and if being with him makes being a bodyguard far too hard for you...then don't be his bodyguard anymore."

"But-"

"I know it's your assignment." Rocky moved for a punching bag and dealt a swift punch to the bag. "I'm the leader of the Sviederbach Royal Guard. I'm the personal bodyguard to the King and Queen, but do you know what I am first and foremost?" Trina shook her head, not wanting to guess. Rocky slammed another fist into the bag, then raised a leg to deal a swift kick.

"I am Cece's lifelong best friend. I have always been her best friend, I will always _be_ her best friend. Before I am her bodyguard I am her friend. She's more than just an assignment, she's more than just someone I must protect. She's someone I protect because I want her to be safe, because I don't want anything to happen to her. I protect Gunther because, well, he's a good guy that makes her happy. I don't want to see her upset, so I know if something happens to him it would be the worst possible thing."

"So...you protect them because you love them."

"Yes. I protect them like a mother protects her young, like a father protects his family. I protect them because I can't bear the thought of something bad happening to them." Rocky pulled back and turned to Trina, staring into her eyes with a sharp glare. "So you love Jason, and you want my advice on how to deal with this. Do you want my advice?"

"Yeah..."

"The best advice I can give to you is to stop looking at him as an assignment and to look at him as someone you deeply care for. Don't protect him because you have to, protect him because you want to. Protect him because you love him. Do you understand?"

She smiled and nodded at Rocky. "I do." She was still nervous, but at least she was less confused than before. "How do you separate that, though? I mean, you must still hang out with Cece. Is it even possible for me to, say, go out with Jason and just be with him?"

"Sure. You have to think that he's not going to be at risk twenty-four, seven." Rocky leaned back and extended her arms, sighing heavily. "With me, there's always protection around. I mean, we have the royal guard. I'm always alert, period, but that doesn't mean I can't allow myself to relax. At the same time, Cece protects me as much as I do her."

"Oh?"

"Of course. We've got each other's back no matter what. It's always been that way, it will always be that way. As much as I will never let anything bad happen to her, she will never let anything bad happen to me."

This made her think back to Jason's rescue, pulling her from the assassin's trap. Her heart rose up and she began to grin. "Yeah..."

"You do not, under any circumstances, have to be paranoid about it. Enjoy your time together, realize that it isn't every minute of every day that something bad could happen. Be reasonable. Understand that, yes, he's a target. He's probably always going to be a target-and if you're with him, bodyguard or not, you will be too. That's just the cost of station, of title. Does that mean someone is always gunning for you or him? No. It just means you have to be careful, take precautions...maybe drive with tinted windows instead of clear, maybe be more private. Just take necessary steps and precautions without becoming fearful or paranoid."

"That makes sense. Thank you." She would heed Rocky's advice. The girl had several good points, many of which she would have to listen to. In order to survive, she just had to be careful.

The Black Star may not be around forever. Perhaps they could relax more when that group was gone. "Like right now, Rocky? Jason isn't at risk."

"Good." Rocky locked her wrists behind her back and walked past Trina. "Why is he not?" She furrowed her brow and lowered a closed fist into her open palm.

"Because he's with Gunther and Cece in the privacy of their castle. Because your royal guard is so well trained that they would notify you should there be a problem, and they would deal with the problem possibly before you even arrived."

"Exactly. Jason is safe. Are you at risk right now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Your house is private, not many know you live out here. We came here discreetly and are in a basement where the only entrance is through that elevator." She pointed to the elevator at the side and Rocky beamed with pride.

"Great! You're learning. You still have a long way to go, but you're learning." Rocky moved towards the elevator, motioning at it. "So that said, should you be worried right now? Could you relax?"

"I could."

"But you would still be alert, right?"

"If the elevator were to chime as it does, then I would know someone is entering that shouldn't be able to. I would prepare."

"Great. You learn fast."

"Of course. I want to ensure the safety of those I care about, so I'm going to take to heart everything that someone teaches me." She took a deep breath and smiled graciously at Rocky. "Thank you, I'm looking forward to learning more from you too."

"Great, I'm looking forward to teaching you some more."

* * *

So Trina's learned a lot here, namely that she has much left to learn. Rocky will be a great teacher for her, that's certain.


	34. Sviederbach Chronicles: A Queen's Input

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 34 (Sviederbach Chronicles: A Queen's Input)

Cece stood over a flower bed with water flowing from a large watering can. "I've never been one for gardening, to be honest." She wiped her forehead with her brow and looked to Trina. "It gives me something to do."

"I'm definitely not a gardener." Trina yanked a few weeds from a nearby patch of land, her clothes were covered in dirt and her body sweating profusely. "I think I had more fun in Rocky's basement. No offense." Cece laughed.

"Yes, I can see that." Tending to the garden seemed a monumental task, so she couldn't help but to wonder if Cece had anything else she did with her life. "This is primarily something I do as a hobby. I prefer tending to the garden myself rather than hiring a gardener."

"Ah. I guess if you have to sit around the castle all day..."

"I have a job." Cece stood and moved her hands behind her back, groaning as she stretched. "I'm a part of the police force." Trina did a double take and let her jaw fall open. "Modern day. A lot of countries are starting to get accustomed to the idea that the royal family may have a job. My mother was a police officer, the lady that stayed with me and Flynn for a while. Our social worker. I've always wanted to follow my mother's footsteps, and coming here, I was allowed to."

Jason's story came to mind and she thought about her father with a heavy heart. "Jason told me about your mother." She curled her eyebrows together and frowned as Cece bowed her head. "I don't know what to say other than my dad's a police officer. If I were to lose him like that, I don't even want to think about the pain."

"It's not a pleasant feeling. That's an understatement." Cece moved a hand to her stomach and took a deep breath. "I was performing on _Shake it Up, Chicago_ when it happened. My dad was out of our lives and I could have lost Flynn, so I applied for emancipation and custody."

"You were so young, though. I'm surprised the judge granted it."

"Our social worker stayed with us, acting in a way as our surrogate mother. I had to work, needed to earn money and prove to the judge that I was financially stable." Cece removed her gardening gloves and sighed heavily. "I was lucky to have the Hessenheffers around too, because I did lose my job. They had to close their doors, and I wasn't going to be able to take care of Flynn anymore. Kashlack and Squitza were like parents for him; he was so taken with them that I went ahead and transferred custody to them."

"Your only option?"

"Either that or let him be thrown into foster home. I couldn't bear losing my little brother."

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was a good thing Tori was so close to her in age that she wouldn't have ever had to worry about such an issue. "If I were in that boat, if Tori were young enough, I know I'd do the same thing for her."

"You're a good person, remember that." Her heart rose up and she followed Cece back into the castle. They moved through the halls and into the nursery where a small baby girl slept. "Our daughter, Aveline."

"She's beautiful."

"I get the feeling she'll have a great responsibility someday, more than just being heir to the throne." She chuckled softly and lifted the wide eyed from her crib. "So. You and Jason." Trina's face went flat and she raised a hand to her forehead.

"Great. How did I know that would come up?"

"It kind of has to. You've only been here a couple days, but we've seen the way you two look at each other. There's so much tension, what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing." She leaned against the wall, hugging her abdomen and letting her eyes wander away from Cece's expression of disbelief. "Everything." Cece took a seat in a small chair and bounced Aveline gently. "There's the elephant in the room: I'm in love with a prince. I'm in love with the ruler of a kingdom."

"So was I. He didn't tell me when we first started dating, and it didn't sink in until much later. I knew I loved him, and I was going to follow him wherever he went. Support him no matter what."

"Even if it meant leaving everything you love behind?"

"I was going to stay with him. That's not a resolve you need to make right away, Trina."

"I'm his bodyguard. If he were to go back to Vander..." Trina shook her head, knowing her heart but still unsure. "No, I'd go with him. I want to be with him, but I'm no one special. His family wouldn't even approve of me. His kingdom wouldn't approve of me. I mean, they hardly approve of him right now so why would they approve of him if he ended up bringing some girl with no noble or royal bloodlines whatsoever?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't matter. You don't need approval from anyone. If he wants to be with you, and you want to be with him, let nothing stand in your way."

"What was it like for you? When Gunther stepped up as King, with you as his Queen."

"Terrifying." Cece shrugged. Trina bit her lip and looked down at the floor, curious and a bit anxious. She didn't think she'd have to worry about it, but being with Jason might mean there was that chance. "It's not as easy as one might think, especially if you're young. We're fortunate we have so many people to help out and give advice to us. His mom helps with a lot of responsibilities."

"I bet the country is glad to have you guys on the throne. More stability and structure. I mean, we were talking about how things have changed for the better."

"There were a lot of edicts, a lot of laws that needed fixing...whether updated or removed. Everything had to be fixed because Gunther's grandfather brought the land to such ruin." Cece took a deep breath and looked down at her daughter with a smile. "Much of our family has moved over here though, so it isn't like we've had to abandon them."

"Oh?"

"Right, some of my closest relatives are here now. Anyway, Gunther is always telling Jason to step up and take care of his kingdom because he should. He can see how much we've helped improve this country, so he believes Jason can really turn things around in his own country."

"Maybe, but right now the biggest problem is the assassin trying to take them out." Cece rolled her head to the right, squinting and looking up into the sky for a minute before swaying her head to the left.

"No, the biggest problem is that rebellion." She raised an eyebrow and raised her folded arms to her chest. She wasn't quite understanding how Cece meant. Yes the rebellion was a problem, but was it really a bigger problem than the assassins? "You can take out the assassin holding the contract on their life, and _maybe_ another assassin won't pick up that contract. We both know criminal law, I presume?"

"Yeah."

"When there's a conspiracy, a murder that is done because someone asked for a death, do we focus only on the hitman?"

"No, we have to arrest the person that put the hit out."

"Exactly."

"But we don't know who put the hit out."

"Catch the contract holder and they may reveal the answer to that question." Trina pushed away from the wall and took a step towards Cece. "The rebellion was triggered by someone, so you need to be able to stop that person. If you can't stop that person, they can incite another problem. If you can't stop the rebellion, you can't stop the person that put the hit out, and if you can't stop that person..."

"Then they can always put another hit out." She was discouraged, knowing now that there was no possible way that taking out the one golden assassin was going to solve the problem. They had to quell the rebellion and find the person that started it.

Her eyes rose up and she saw Jason walking past the doorway. He stopped and poked his head into the door. "Hey guys." Trina furrowed her brow and dropped her arms towards her sides.

"Jason, do you know who could have started the rebellion in Vanderkova? How long has it been going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure 'who', but I can answer the question of how long." He walked into the room and the girls turned their gazes on him. "My Uncle Dara had his heart attack and my father, Liam took over as king. It wasn't long after that the rebellion started up."

"So it's been going on now for seven, eight years?"

"Yeah."

Cece stood up and carried Aveline back to the crib. "Have there been attempts on your family before Liam's death?" Jason raised a hand over his chin and tensed his brow in contemplation. "Also, do you have knowledge of anyone that was initially upset with your father taking the throne?"

"I know my Aunt Una was pretty pissed, but there were others within the palace that were upset. Cullen, my cousin, actually was thrilled because he didn't want to live like a prince. Aunt Una had already had everything started, from plans to decorate the walls to designing the country's entire look."

"Sounds like she just wanted the title without the responsibility." Trina scoffed. Those kind of people annoyed her. They wanted the rewards without doing the work. "Your uncle passes away and she doesn't have all that anymore. It's suspicious."

"It is, but I don't think Aunt Una would do anything..." Jason looked off to the side and his shoulders fell. "It can't be her. It's coincidence. Besides, she'd tear the country apart if she were on the throne. She'd neglect so much, ignore so much and spend our entire budget just on herself. There's no way the people of the country would even put her on the throne..."

"What about Cullen?"

"He doesn't want the throne. Less than I do. At least I could deal with the responsibility, I just want to live my life the way I want to live it."

"Who says you can't?" Trina pointed at Cece and raised her eyebrows. "Cece's a part of the police force! Hell, she's probably the reason for some of the reforms to Sviederbach's law enforcement." Jason smiled and nodded once. "Gunther would probably work too if he didn't have the responsibility of ruling a kingdom."

Cece raised her hand and cleared her throat. "He goes to his father's butcher shop and helps once in a while." Trina dropped her hand to her waist and chuckled.

"See what I mean? You could take the responsibility and still do what you want. You could still hang out with Travis and the McKenna family, you could still go out. You'd just have to be more cautious when you're out and about, but you can still do the things you want."

"There's really no hurry." Cece placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and he looked down at the girl's gaze. "Your mother is handling things well right now, and that's a lot, but she's capable. You don't have to take the throne yet if you're not ready to, but know you'll be okay. You'll have help...besides, you think you're the first person that has to take the throne and all the responsibility that comes with it? Look at my husband, he lived in exile without the teachings and understandings of how a kingdom should be ruled."

"I guess." Jason inhaled and looked at Trina, smiling gently.

"Something Kashlack once asked my husband when the two of them were out driving around. 'What are you running from'? I'll ask you the same thing, Jason. What is it you're running from?" He dropped his gaze to the floor and closed his hands.

"I don't know. I just...I don't know..."

"All of Sviederbach is here to help you, all of Wembley as well. All our allies are your allies. You have the republic of Ireland, you have the Kingdom of England. No country would be foolish enough to start a war on your soil without having all these allies to come crashing down on them."

"I'm not afraid of wars. I'm just-" His eyes drifted towards Trina and he let out another deep sigh. "I don't know what I'm afraid of. I can't even think about this right now. It's too much." Trina frowned and extended her hand towards him, watching as he slowly departed from the room.

Her heart sank into the mire and Cece looked at her with concern in her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm afraid of being the reason he doesn't take his kingdom back."

"Would you support his decision?"

"Yeah, but, I don't want to be the reason an entire country suffers." She closed her eyes and walked to the side, shaking her head and raising her fingers to her temples. "I don't know what to do."

"You care about him, just stand by his side and let him decide for himself what he wants. If he doesn't want to take the throne, then that's _his_ decision. If he wants to, let that also be his decision."

"I understand."

Cece looked to the door and started to chuckle. "He's got the same look in his eyes that Gunther did, though. The same pride. Gunther sees it, I see it." Trina raised an eyebrow and pout her lip a bit. "If push came to shove, I think Jason would do it. You just heard him talk about how poor his country would do if his Aunt were on the throne, he'd probably take it if his mother weren't there."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Have you ever seen _The Lion King_?"

Trina laughed. "Who hasn't?" It was an odd time to bring up some old Disney movie. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know Simba?" Trina nodded and Cece poked her thumb over her shoulder. "Jason's Simba, you're Nala." Her heart stopped and she opened her mouth, immediately closing it like a fish. "Help him to be the king you know he can be."

"Nice way to romanticize this whole thing, Cece."

"It works if it's true, and it is true. He's running, and his people are going to need him just the way Gunther's people did. He may be afraid his country doesn't want him, but the truth is what the people want is for the civil war to end. They want stability on the throne. They want a leader. Jason can be and is that leader, but he can't get his own fear and pride out of his head long enough to realize that he can do it..."

"So what do I do?"

"He'll listen to you. Your opinion means more to him than you may realize. He sees your sense of duty and it inspires him. So just be there, help him see past his fear, help him see past his pride."

"Isn't that what the queen is supposed to do?" It was a joke, but only Trina laughed. Cece retained a smirk and raised her eyebrows until Trina froze up. "I mean, I'm just-"

"Just his bodyguard. Whatever you say, Trina, whatever you say..."

* * *

So we've learned some new information here, what do you think of it all? What do you think of Cece's advice? What will come now. At least I won't have to miss the dance...


	35. Sviederbach Chronicles: The Dance

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 35 (Sviederbach Chronicles: The Dance)

Trina stretched out the ball gown Cece and Rocky had her in, staring down with a disapproving grunt. It was a large, bell-shaped gown with gold and purple patterned designs. She had a corset on, pushing her breasts up to a point she preferred them not to be as they appeared to be poking out, and the collar was shaped like a heart over the top of them. She had Jason's necklace on, resting upon her chest, and had silk sleeves stretching to and hanging at her elbows.

"I'm not sure about this dress. It's not really my style."

"Jason will love it," Cece said with a wink and a smirk. Rocky nodded. Trina blushed and looked into the mirror, seeing how they had her hair up in pins. "Now for your mask." Trina looked to the countertop where she'd placed the mask she chose.

It was a simple 8-shaped mask to cover her eyes and bridge of her nose. It was colored purple and had tiny crystals lining the top of it. "Okay." She took a deep breath and lifted the mask towards her face. "He's going to know it's me, right?"

"Yes. You both have seen the other's mask, so don't worry." She wasn't so worried about being able to find him or vice versa, she was worried about others trying to make moves on Jason. After all, he was a prince. At the same time there was less chance of anyone recognizing him with his mask. "Just enjoy yourself."

"No chance of the assassins showing up?"

"Enjoy yourself," Rocky said repeating Cece's statement. "I've got the Royal Guard stationed everywhere, and Deuce has called a few of his own people to keep an eye out. You don't need to worry right now, you need to enjoy yourself."

"I don't want something to happen."

"Nothing's going to happen. Jason's concealed, you're concealed. You've got all of Sviederbach's royal guard here tonight, especially because the King and Queen are here, and quite a good number of the Cuban Mafia families. You're more guarded than the damned white house."

"It's true." Cece tugged on Trina's dress, adjusting it a bit and adding some poof to the bell at the bottom. "If it makes you feel any better, Rocky's not even a part of the ball tonight, she'll be watching the dancers. Most specifically, she'll be watching you and Jason. If _anyone_ gets too close, she'll be there faster than you can call for help."

She'd try to relax, but she wasn't sure how well she'd be able to. It wasn't so much worry that something might happen as it was her nerves. "You guys do know this is the first time Jason and I, well, you know...It's a date dance, so yeah, I don't even know how to react."

"Don't react and just let him lead you. You'll be fine."

"I'll try." She swallowed air and closed her hands. Her eyes drifted to the right and she held onto her breath for a bit. "There isn't going to be a removing of masks is there?"

"Not unless you want to." Cece crossed her arms and shrugged. "Way back when, Freddie and Sam removed each other's mask to determine they were speaking to who they thought. You know it's Jason, he knows it's you."

"Yeah." She blew out and sighed. "You're right. I don't know what I'm so worried about."

She wanted to worry about the assassins, and she wanted to worry about the rebellion of Vanderkova. Everything besides Jason, she wanted to concern herself with in this moment, but she couldn't. All she could think about was how much she wanted to be with him, and how much she wanted to see him.

"Let's just do this."

Rocky guided her through the doors and out into the ballroom. There was a large chandelier hanging from the roof in the center of the room, and numerous people from all over. There were two sets of stairs, similar to what they had at the hotel, leading up to a set of doors and a pair of balconies.

In the back of her mind she thought about all the fairy tales that ended up in a ball and she started to grimace. Evens still, she was beginning to get used to the idea of loving a prince, especially with him being more human than just some silver-spoon prince.

She scanned the crowd of people, each wearing a variety of masks. Her heartbeat pounded heavier with each second that passed that she searched for him. "Where are you?" She walked forward, despairing over being unable to see him.

Feeling lost in the crowd, Trina contemplated turning to run back for Cece and Rocky. They'd only throw her back out.

Lights flashed all around her and chatter filled her ears. She took a step back and wound up bumping into someone behind her. "Oh god." She spun on her heels and gasped when she saw the tall muscular figure with a dark mask covering his face. "Jason..."

Her hand moved to her chest and he extended his hand, smiling gently. "May I have this dance?" Satisfied and comforted, Trina set her hand in his and smiled back.

"Of course." Jason pulled her towards him, moving his hands towards her waist. She placed her hands around the back of his neck, lacing her fingers together and leaning against him. "You look stunning."

"Thank you." Her cheeks turned a shade of red and she looked him up and down. He was wearing a dark suit with a black tie hanging over a white dress shirt. His stubble was thick and coarse, and his hair was short and neatly trimmed. "You look handsome as ever." She took another swift breath and closed her eyes. "God, how do we even do this? Is this even professional? Am I-what am I doing?"

"How about this instead..." Her eyes drifted up into his and his smile warmed her heart. "How about tonight, I'm not a prince and you're not a bodyguard? Tonight, I'm just Jason Tyler and you're Trina Vega." She parted her lips and an exhale fell away from her.

"That works." At least she could focus on him and not anything else. "I can try that, anyway." She closed her eyes, letting the slow music fill her ears. Her body melted into his and she moved with him, allowing him to guide her in the dance. "I've never done something like this, Jason. It's...I don't know. It's new. Have you ever done this?"

"I've tried to avoids balls most of my life. My parents have made me learn to dance, and there have been a few dances they've made me attend." She opened her eyes partially and looked into his eyes as her heart pounded within her chest. "Can't say I've ever danced with anyone more deserving."

"More deserving?"

"In other words, I want to dance with you, not the women my mother's attempted to set me up with." She chuckled and set her head upon his shoulder.

They swayed to the right, his arms tightened around her waist and she hummed as she moved with the tug, turning slightly. There was a moment where she took a step back, placing her hand in his to let him spin her. "Graceful as always, my dear." He flashed a smirk, melting her in an instant. Her heart pounded as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Careful Jason." She smirked back, her eyes narrowing. "I might actually pull a Cinderella on you and run away." Jason raised his eyebrows and pulled her back into his arms.

"No you wouldn't."

"Oh?" She chuckled under her breath. "I wouldn't, would I?"

"Of course not." He dipped her, causing her to squeal and throw her arms around his neck. His toothy smirk grew as his gaze locked hers in place. "It's not your style. I think you'd be more tempted to punch something, and you haven't run away from me yet."

He pulled her up and she nearly stumbled in catching her footing. "I'm your bodyguard, I'd be stupid to run from you."

"My point exactly." His eyes were strong, filled with such a passion that she could not pull away. Her breath departed her trembling lips and a quiver ran through her body. "Is it truly because of your job that you're not running, or something else? You could easily tell your father to take you off the assignment if you want. So what's keeping you."

He pushed gently on her waist, guiding her into a turn. She placed her forehead in the center of his chest and raised her shoulders. "You know what..."

"Enlighten me."

"Do I have to?"

"No, but you didn't have to say yes to this dance invitation either. Don't tell me you wanted to see a ball, when you've always said you hated them."

"There's no fooling you." She smiled and closed her eyes. "Being here with you, right now, nothing in the world is making me happier." Yet there was a danger being in a relationship, she knew. Rocky had mentioned it already, and she'd constantly told herself. A bodyguard shouldn't have a relationship with their client, but it couldn't be helped. "There are some things I want to say, but not right now. Right now, I just want you to hold me and let's just focus on the dance."

"As you wish." Her heart skipped. She placed her head upon his shoulder and began turning with him like a figurine ballerina-moving in constant circular motions.

Her hands slid down his shoulders and upper arms, squeezing his muscles gently. She felt the rapid pulsations of his heart and snuggled close, letting his heart beat against her chest.

In the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder how envious her sister's friends would be if they knew just what she was doing. They would never believe it, but she didn't care. All that mattered right now, in this moment, was Jason.

"I'm not sure why Gunther is throwing this ball," Jason whispered, "Usually royalty has a reason." He likely did it to celebrate some event or holiday, but she didn't know. /;

"Does _Gunther_ need a reason to throw a ball, though?"

Jason paused, then laughed. "No. If he's anything like his father, he could throw a ball for any random reason whatsoever." She was half certain the ball were being thrown as a ploy to get her and Jason matched up together. In which case, it seemed to work. "You know, you can tell me anything you like. Your worries, your fears...I have my own."

"Maybe. Maybe I'm nervous to talk to you about how I'm feeling."

"So talk to me like you're not talking to me." She jerked her head back, raising her eyebrows. "If that makes you feel better."

"Jason." She sighed and pressed her forehead on his chest. "I'm sworn to protect you at all costs, to protect your family at all costs. You're a prince, you may rule an entire kingdom one day. What am I? Who am I? I care about you more than I can possibly say. I'm scared. I've been hurt in the past, and I'm used to disappointments. I'm scared."

"I would never hurt you."

"I know." She rolled her eyes and breathed in quick. "God, I know. You may not want to be it, but you are such a prince. You don't even know." She chuckled and raised her head up. "You're not like anyone I've met in a very long time. Then, as much as I want to be with you, there are all these factors."

"Like what?"

"You're a _Prince_."

He scoffed. "That keeps coming up. What's so bad about my being a prince?" Her forehead tensed and her eyebrows glued together.

"Nothing." Her voice softened and her lips curled into a sad smile. "I'm just scared it means we couldn't be together. I'm scared that being your bodyguard also means we can't be together."

"Who says we can't be?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and closed her eyes, thinking about her father and his mother. If there was anyone that could potentially forbid their dating, it would be their parents. "My dad? Your mom? I don't know. The entire kingdom?"

"What does their opinion matter to me? They don't decide who I get to have feelings for." His voice deepened and he pulled his hand to his chest. "They don't decide who I love. I decide that. I decide it, and no one else."

"You have all these choices of women." She sniffled and looked over her shoulder, studying all the people at the dance. "You can have any woman you want, why the hell would you even want me? Why do you feel anything for me?"

Jason took a breath, his chest expanding slowly. "You're not like most women that I've encountered. You don't care what people think about you, you're not dainty and fragile. You don't need people to take care of you, you take care of yourself. You're strong, you protect people that you care about." Her heart skipped a beat and she let out a subtle gasp. "You're amazing, you're beautiful and fierce. Loyal and strong. You've impressed me in more ways than one, and I consider myself lucky to have you cross my path."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she lowered her head back to his chest. "Jason..."

"I want to get to know you, to know more about you. I want to be with you."

"We can't let my father know, he'd forbid me to be near you. I don't know about your mom."

Jason looked off, chuckling dryly. "My mother would prefer I date a princess or someone of wealth and power. I don't really care." At the end of the day, both of their parents would probably just be happy they were happy. It was hard to say, though. "The Black Star being out and about, I can't stand the thought of something happening to you."

"It's my job to worry about you." She smirked playfully and Jason chuckled. "But maybe I can let you worry about me once in a while, huh?" His lips curled into a smirk and she felt a spark of yearning and hunger. "Jason, I..." Her throat grew tight and she closed her eyes. "Can we do this? Being together. Is it possible? What would it mean? If you had to go back, if you had to take the throne..."

"I'd say we take this a step at a time and not worry about the what ifs of the future that haven't happened yet."

"I don't want to lose you." She rose onto her toes, gazing into his gentle eyes. "I don't think you understand." Her lips quivered and she shook felt herself getting lost in his gaze. "I-I love you. I do. I want to be with you more than I've ever wanted to be with anyone. I'm just afraid, I'm afraid if we start a relationship together that-that there will be all these different forces against us. I'm scared-"

Without missing a beat, he leaned in, kissing her lips firmly. His arms wrapped protectively around her waist, lifting her up gently. Trina gasped and her eyes fluttered shut as her body turned to putty in his arms.

She kissed back fully, groaning as her right leg started to lift from the ground. "J-Jason." His name fell breathlessly from her lips and her arms slid fully around his neck. "Oh god." She let out a soft groan, raising her body up a bit more as he started to squeeze her.

The world around seemed to fade, and no longer did she concern herself with the people or music of the ball. Months of yearning erupted within her, like the fireworks of the fourth of July.

Trina moved her hands slowly along the smooth tops of his shoulders and down his arms, where her fingers squeezed firmly around his biceps.

Eventually he pulled his lips apart from hers, gazing half-lidded into her eyes. "We'll face it all together." A hushed whimper fell from her mouth, carried away by the final bursts of air in her lungs. She panted, struggling to catch her breath.

"How long have you been wanting to do _that_?"

"Longer than I should admit." He smirked and raised his hand, caressing her cheek. "I love you, Trina." She leaned into the caress, closing her eyes and moaning softly. "I don't care what the world throws at us, we can handle it together. All I know is I want to be with you, and for the moment, that's all I care about."

A shiver ran down her spine and she hugged him tighter. "Hold me, Jason." He squeezed her gently and she shut her eyes, leaning forward to kiss his lips once more.

Nothing else mattered anymore, not in this moment. The assassins faded with the world, and she felt herself standing on air. Confident, strong, and safe. They could face the world and they could get through anything as long as they had each other.

No matter how frightened or nervous she was, she felt sure they could make this relationship work. She had to try. She wouldn't run from her feelings any longer.

"You know..." She looked into his eyes, her smile turning into a sly smirk. "I'm still thinking about going Cinderella on you."

"I know where you live, I know your shoe size, and I know what you do for a living." He smirked. "Trust me, I don't have to go knocking on doors to find you, or maybe I could. That would just put me in danger and you'd have to come out of hiding just to make me stop."

"Damn."

"Besides, I'm fairly certain there's no pumpkin carriage or mousey chauffer waiting out there."

She cocked her head, looking upwards and pushing her tongue against her cheek. "I don't know. Knowing Gunther's father, I wouldn't be surprised to find that in this country."

He blinked twice, chuckling softly. "You may be right." His eyelids fell halfway and she stared into his eyes. "Is it alright if I kiss you again?"

"I think so."

"And then, can I dip you once more?"

"Eh. Sure." She shrugged and leaned forward, closing her eyes. His lips crashed into hers and she let out a subtle groan. She felt a pressure in her lower back and began to lean, grinning into her kiss as he dipped her. She held on tight as she leaned as far as she could, moaning as his passionate kiss deepened.

He brought her back up, releasing her lips so she could catch her breath. Her hand moved to her chest, where she felt her heart slamming into her palm like a baseball into a glove. "Best ball ever."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the dance, I'm sure Trina would love to do that again. I can just hear everyone going "It's about time" You just know all their friends were watching too, waiting and wondering. Anyway, thoughts? Observations? Where do you think they'll go from here? We've still yet to meet Deuce and Dina, so thre's some more stuff going on. And then, we'll see what the assassins have been up to...


	36. Sviederbach Chronicles: The Final Night

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Oh don't worry people, this vacation was a vacation from the drama too but allow me, in a couple of chapters, to remind you just how devastating things can and will be. Enjoy this chapter, for this and the next will be the last of Sviederbach for a while. Don't worry, they come under the target of deadly assassins in about eighteen years, but that's another story entirely...

* * *

Chapter 36 (Sviederbach Chronicles: The Final Night)

"I can almost guarantee you that Gunther is on the phone right now with Freddie..." Jason let out a despairing sigh and ran his hand over his neck. With all eyes on them, regarding those that were their friends, Trina wouldn't be surprised if the first thing Gunther and Cece did was let Freddie and Sam know what transpired at their ball.

"We're going to be the talk of your friends for a while, aren't we?" She looked up at the moonlit sky above them and slid her arm around his. "I don't mind." If anything, she was grateful to them. The dance helped her to break out of her shell, which she may never have done without the nudge. Now they just had to make this relationship work.

Her eyes traversed the rooftops and she let out a brief sigh. She glanced down at the ball gown she was still wearing and shook her head. "Not gonna lie, I can't wait to get back to the hotel room and change out of this dress. It's too frilly."

"I think it's decent."

"No..." She spotted a couple walking towards them; the man had a black jacket on with long black slacks. His neat brown hair was slicked back and his sharp eyes focused on them. Beside him was a woman with long, soft brown hair that grazed her waist. She wore a plain purple dress with a sleeveless leather jacket. "That's decent." The outfits were impressive, to say the least.

"Hi," the man said with a bright smile. They stopped before the couple and the man extended his hand. "I'm Deuce Martinez and this is my wife, Dina." Her heart stopped and she opened her mouth in surprise. "I don't believe we've met yet. You're Gunther's friends, aren't you? We hear you're looking for some help with a certain problem?" Trina nodded slowly and shook Deuce's hand.

"Yeah we were told you're a part of a very powerful mafia family?"

"Yes." Deuce flashed a grin and swept his hand to his chest. "Actually, I'm very close to the head of the family. I guess if they told you about that, then you do need something."

"Help with a family of assassins." Deuce tilted his head and raised a hand to his chin. "We're trying to find these people, but we're not having much luck. Have you heard of the Black Star Mercenaries?" The man shook his head and lowered his hands behind his back.

"Unfortunately I haven't, but I can certainly investigate. No one is truly one hundred percent invisible."

"Actually they are familiar to me," Dina remarked, "I knew a guy that knew a girl that knows one." Trina blinked twice as the words seemed to circle about her without actually getting through to her. Deuce laughed and Dina sighed. "My second cousin dated a chick that was best friends with this girl. June Westfield. College friends, if I remember correct."

"Are you saying that one of the assassins divulged to someone that they were an assassin?"

"Yes, June was close to these two. My cousin, being a part of my family..." Dina put her hand to her chest and flashed a proud grin. "Offered her protection as she did not wish to be a part of her own clan. She is hidden under cover of mi familia nowadays. I'd all but forgotten about her since it's been so long."

Trina just about wanted to scream out in joy. If this June could be found, then she would be a gold mine of information. Sure, Henry was a great asset to have, but he could only help so much. This girl could bring down even the current generation if she so wished to assist.

"Do you think you can find her? I mean, sure she's probably hiding under a different name." Dina hooked a fingernail over her lip, biting the tip with her front teeth.

"The last I heard, June was being flown in to the small town of Sandino, in Cuba. I can call my uncle and see if she's still there or if they've moved her. The Black Star may have given up looking for her by now, or they think she's either run or dead."

"I suspect they'll think she defected and want to have her killed. After all, one is helping us, Henrique, but the Black Star are trying to kill him because he's defected."

"Yep." Jason nodded. "They frown on anyone leaving the family."

Deuce scratched his head and hummed. "We could use her as an informant or maybe even as a lure." He grinned and moved an enclosed fist into the palm of his hand. "Let the Black Star think she's been captive all this time. When they come for her, take them out."

It was a good plan, but Trina figured they would have to get June on board first before doing anything rash. She was going to go ahead and let Deuce and Dina deal with her, however, she had other fish to fry.

"We appreciate any help we can get. I can give you the names of people I want protected, do you think you can protect them?" Deuce ran his fingers along his chin and started to nod. "I have some help over there already, but there are some extended relatives of mine that are in different areas. The assassins are going after my family, they might go for my relatives that are open and unguarded."

"Give me their names, their locations and I can have people out to their areas tonight."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

Once the couple had the names of those Trina needed to make sure were safe, they took off and left Trina and Jason to continue their night together. They walked towards a small pond and sat at the edge of the water, slipping the tips of their feet into the cool liquid. "You haven't told me much about your other relatives. I assumed you didn't speak with your extended family."

"Oh no, I love all of them." She leaned against his shoulder, humming softly as pleasant memories filled her head. "My great-grandmother on my mom's side, Rachel Smith is 92 years old and still strong as ever. She lives with my grandparents, Abraham and Maria. I always talk about how much I look up to my dad, but no one inspires me more than my great-granny."

Rachel was still active at her age, still highly mobile and attentive. Where others would be confined to chairs by the time they go to that point in their life, she'd rather do things herself and continue to move to keep in tip top shape.

"Then there's Aunt Cleo and Uncle Todd." Cleo was Holly's younger sister. She was witty, always had a joke ready to give. Holidays at her home usually wound up being filled with board games, card games, and a lot of food. "Honestly, I think every holiday we visit Aunt Cleo, we all gain like ten pounds or something." She started to laugh, and tears came to her eyes as she recalled several fond memories of her time with her family. "Then there's Taylor and Micah, my two older cousins."

"Oh?" Jason moved an arm around her shoulders and looked out across the lake, smiling as he listened to her speak. There was a deep fondness in her voice, and she hoped he could detect it.

"We would do _everything_ together. Micah is closer to my age, just four months older. We'd explore the storm drainages near their house, we'd sing karaoke with grandma and grandpa." She started to laugh and wiped a tear from her face, grinning as she gazed up at the stars above her. "I remember when we were seven or eight, playing baseball in the back yard. We hit a ball over the fence and I went to climb over it while he played lookout. I got all muddy, and mom was furious."

"What about Taylor? Are you close to her?"

"Yeah, but she's got her own life now that she's married and all. She's married to Lucas Greyson." In the last couple of years, her mother's side of the family had gotten wrapped up in a lot of drama going on in their own lives; so they hadn't been able to get together or do much. "They fell through some hard times recently. Uncle Todd lost his job, the church they attended most of their life fell apart, so they've been trying so hard to get back on their feet."

"Ah, I see."

"Now Micah. He's always been really protective of me and of Tori." She looked down at the water and closed her eyes. "I remember when we were playing at his house and a couple kids from down the street started picking on us. Micah chased them off with our grandpa's walking stick and told them not to bother us again or he'd 'whip them senseless with the cane'."

Jason started laughing and Trina looked at him with a wide grin. Micah was all talk back then. Nowadays it was a bit different, he was more serious about 'beating the bullies' than when he was younger.

As the laughter died down, Jason questioned her on her father's side of the family. There wasn't much to say about them, she was close to them but not as close as her mother's side. "They all live in Spain still. Uncle Raul and Aunt Emily. They have two children as well, Jose and James. Both married and with children of their own. I didn't get to see them as much growing up because of the space between us."

"Ah. You're worried that the assassins might try and get them?"

"A little. I'm not sure if the assassins are even able to locate either my mom's family or my dad's." Then if Sinjin were right in his suspicion of Cat, all the girl had to do was ask Tori. That is, if her dad hadn't been keeping Tori away. At the same time, the assassins didn't have to ask Tori in order to locate people that weren't truly hidden.

"What about you and your cousin? Were the two of you close?"

"Cullen? Yeah, he and I did a lot together when we were young, before his father passed away. We used to explore the castle, chasing each other through the halls." Jason smiled briefly and a gleam shone in his eyes. "We'd talk about the things we wanted to do when we grew up, we would talk about leaving Vander to T

He took a moment of silence, becoming very still and breathing in. "Then Uncle Dara passed away and everything stopped. We didn't play together anymore because Aunt Una didn't think it was appropriate. A lot of things changed..."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head towards her, smiling sadly as she gazed into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jason."

"It's alright."

"No. Your aunt shouldn't keep you apart because she's angry. It's not right or fair to you or Cullen. You deserve to be happy, Jason. You deserve to have the people in your life that you want in your life." Jason smiled more and he leaned over, kissing her on the top of the head.

They reached their hotel room at the end of the night, thinking over the events of the walk. Standing before the bed, Trina contemplated what to do. In the previous nights, they were able to share the bed without anything happening, but now the stakes had changed.

She was comfortable with him and she trusted him, so she wasn't worried. "Jason, you can lay with me if you want." Jason smiled gently and nodded as Trina moved onto the bed, laying flat on her back.

"You don't want to take off your dress?" Jason removed his jacket and hung it on a coat rack nearby. Trina folded her hands on her abdomen and bent her left knee upwards. "Change into something more comfortable?"

She did want to change, but it wasn't the forefront of her mind. "Jason, you wouldn't take advantage of me." He furrowed his brow and affirmed without hesitation that he would never take advantage of her. She smiled back at him and closed her eyes. "I trust you. I want you to know that."

"I trust you."

She took a deep breath and pat the bed beside her. His eyebrows curled together and he sat beside her. "Unzip my dress. I'll show them to you..." She wanted him to be able to get a look at the scars, to see the physical and the emotional. Jason nodded and carefully unzipped her dress.

Her chest rose and she moved her hands over her shoulders, grabbing her hair and pulling it out of the way. Jason then slid the dress down and watched as it crumpled around her waist.

Trina held her breath as his fingers traced the crescent scar and slid across the topmost bullet scar. "Thank god for your father," he whispered, "and for your mother." Tears filled her eyes and she started to shiver as his fingertips caressed the second bullet scar. "They aren't as vivid as one might think."

"Yeah. They're there, but they probably faded. Once in a while, I feel like I can feel them burning, even though they're not." She turned to face him, letting her hair fall back in place on her back. Jason's eyes dropped to her breasts and grew for a split second. He cleared his throat and looked into her eyes.

"May I?"

She folded her hands in her lap and nodded once, allowing him to reach and gently cup his hands around the inner sides of her breasts to push them apart so he could see the third scar. His eyebrows trembled and his brow wrinkled.

"This is my body, Jason." She pulled the dress up and motioned to her feet. "Remove my shoes, and the socks." Jason swallowed and carefully rolled her socks down, revealing faded burn scars on her legs and feet. "When I carried her out, I had to walk through fire, ignoring the flames burning my legs and my feet."

Jason ran his hand carefully along her right leg, causing an oddly pleasant sensation to shoot through her. She leaned her head back and dropped her hands to the bed behind her. He leaned down, gently kissing her knees, where the burns ended.

"Jason..." She opened her eyes and he raised his head up, gazing lovingly into her gaze. "I'm damaged, scarred, ruined...Could you still be with me, knowing this?"

He raised his hand, cupping her face and leaning towards her. His lips on hers were sweet like honey, and his caress drew her blood towards him. He pulled away, leaving her breathless. "You're beautiful." He opened his palm upwards and moved his hand along her body, hovering it inches above her. "Your body is amazing. Yes, you've been through a tragedy that you never should have gone through, but no you're not ruined. You're lovely, far more beautiful than anyone I've met in some time."

Her heart pounded heavily against her ribs, and she felt a tightness in her throat. "I..." She was speechless. "I've never had anyone say that to me. I've always considered myself ugly, hideous because of these marks."

"They are a part of you but they don't define you."

She smiled nervously and raised her hand, caressing his cheek. "I'm sure you thought...I'm sure you thought Abby was beautiful."

"She was, just as I'm sure you thought Jesse was the most handsome man you've met up to that point." He chuckled and she laughed once. "But there's no comparison. They are the past, we are right now, and I love you. I love everything about you. Thank you for letting me see your scars, seeing all of you.

Her tears rolled away from her eyes and she let out a small gasp. "Jason." She moved her arms around his neck and leaned her body into his, kissing his lips deeply. She felt his hands press firmly on her lower back and she let him guide her gently onto the bed. He raised his head up, peering down at her with a deep tenderness in his eyes. "...I love you..."

"I won't take advantage. I respect you, perhaps more now than ever before." Her hands moved down his shoulders and stopped on his upper arms. She inhaled and let out a rush of air.

"You aren't taking advantage. I'm letting you."

"Are you sure?"

"I am..." The months they'd been together, all their emotions and feelings led up to this moment. "Just be gentle."

"I promise." He lowered himself, kissing her lips and sliding his hand along her body and caressing her leg. She arched her back, leaning up and moaning as his fingers moved underneath her dress. He pushed her dress up and she sat upright, helping to remove it from her body.

Gripping the fabric in her hand, she tossed the dress onto a nearby chair. Jason moved behind her, gently massaging her neck and shoulders. She leaned her head back, then to the side, groaning as he kissed the nape of her neck and started to travel down, kissing her scars and her spine. She compressed her shoulders, whimpering at the tingling sensation shooting through her body as a result of his touch.

As he laid her back down, he lay on his side beside her, gazing into her eyes. His hand compressed around hers, squeezing it softly. His right hand served a perch for his cheek, and his lips were raised in a tender smile. She bit the corner of her lip and raised her hand towards his face. "You're not stopping now, are you?"

"I'll only continue if you want me to continue. I don't want to do anything you don't want, Trina..."

Her heart swelled and she leaned up, kissing his lips once more. She pulled back after a second and moved her head to his chest. Her body shivered as the cold air fell onto her from the vent.

Seeing her shivers, Jason carefully pulled the blanket over them and embraced her in his arms. Trina moved her hands along his waist, dipping her fingers under his shirt and pushing it up slowly.

As she lifted his shirt, she moved down, kissing his abdomen and chest, guiding herself up until she met his neck and chin. "I do want you to continue...I want to know how it feels..."

"Okay." Jason tossed his shirt onto the ground nearby and ran his hand carefully along her body, until his fingertips caressed the lace of her purple silk underwear. Her breathing hitched and she closed her eyes, biting her lower lip firmly.

"Jason..." Scared and nervous as she was, she was ready. She put her hand on his wrist and opened her eyes. He was still gazing into hers, never once tearing away.

"You okay?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and whimpered once before nodding. "Yes."

"You have the most beautiful specks of blue in your eyes, you know that?" She sniffed and curled her lips into a wide smile. "I love you, Trina."

"I love you." He moved towards her, kissing her full on the lips, allowing her to focus on the kiss as they continued into their night.

* * *

So there's someone from the Black Star that the Martinez mafia families are protecting, perhaps she will be an asset. Perhaps the mafia itself will be a help.


	37. Sviederbach Chronicles: Heading Home

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 37 (Sviederbach Chronicles: Heading Home)

The next morning, Trina awoke to the light spilling across her face. She had a different feeling this morning than she'd ever felt. The night before had surprised her, but she was glad for it. When she opened her eyes and looked around, she saw Jason standing shirtless at the foot of the bed.

He had a tray in his hand and was gazing at her with warm smile. Trina yawned and sat up, leaning her back against the headboard. "Where did you get food?" He placed the tray over her waist and she gasped out in surprise. "Really? Breakfast in bed? Jason..." Her heart skipped a beat as she looked up from the plate of biscuits and gravy and studied his tender gaze.

"I called room service. I remember how much you said you enjoyed biscuits and gravy, so I asked for that." She looked down at the food, chuckling softly.

There were three open biscuits smothered in gravy. Also present was a mug of coffee and a glass of orange juice. Next to the plate of biscuits was a plate that had two pieces of sausage patties. "Thank you." She picked up a fork and looked over as Jason sat down beside her. Thinking fast, she kissed him on the corner of his lips and grinned. "You might be the best job assignment ever."

He raised an eyebrow and placed his hand over her hand that was resting atop her abdomen. "Oh, is that so?" He kissed her forehead and she nuzzled her head against his neck. Her eyelids fell halfway and she peered down hungrily at her food. The night before stayed fresh in her mind like a dream she'd just woken from. Her heart was still pounding like crazy, and she could still feel him in her.

"Yeah, and possibly the best boyfriend." She smirked and Jason laughed. "I can't believe I fell for a prince...I need to make sure this isn't a fairy tale or a dream, pinch me." She looked up, watching as he leaned back and smirked at her.

"I'd rather not, you might punch me on reflex." She laughed back and nodded in return. This was a very wise decision, although she knew there was no real danger of her striking him, reflex or not. "Anyway, did you sleep well?"

"Mm, so well. I don't think I've had such a good nap in a long time." Now the question remained, a result of last night's memory. "What will we tell people? Anything?" There was still the fear of her father trying to keep them apart, though she was far more worried about his mother doing that very thing. "I don't want anything to tear us apart, Jason. My dad, your mom, god forbid the Black Star."

"I wouldn't let anything. My mother knows she doesn't control me, and no one could keep me from you."

"I would disobey my father if he tried to forbid me from being with you." Jason chucked and Trina pressed her head against his chest, letting out a deep sigh. "As for the Black Star. Fuck them. I'll take them all head on if I have to."

"Maybe we should ask Rocky to help." She raised her head and hummed, contemplating the remark. "I know she's in charge of the Royal Guard here, but I'm sure her people can watch over Gunther and Cece for a while if she wouldn't mind continuing to work with you."

"Especially now..." She knew what last night's lovemaking meant. She was acutely aware of her emotions. She could keep watch, she could protect herself and Jason; but there was an assassin out there that might be able to play on her emotions and she still needed to learn to keep them in check. Those emotions were much stronger now, more than they'd ever been. "I've got more to lose than I did before."

"So do I..." He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. "We have so many people helping us now, though. We're not doing this alone. I know you're worried about what us being together means, about what people might think, but don't be."

"I won't." She squinted and turned partially, so she could lean her back against his chest. "But we still need to be careful, to be safe. We shouldn't tip our hand. If the Black Star get any inclination, then things will get harder. We need to keep it private. Our relationship. Is that okay?"

"I agree." He took a deep breath and responded with a nod. "I mean hell, there's even the risk of the media putting something out there if they were to catch on. Maybe for now, keeping our relationship between the two of us would be best." He squeezed her hand. "Much as I want to shout it out from the mountaintops."

She blushed and closed her eyes. "God I love you." She wanted to do the same. "Maybe only a select few. I mean, your friends seem to already be well aware of it."

"They pretty much saw us kiss at the ball. They're more than just aware, I think." He cleared his throat and pointed to the laptop on the desk. "They're gloating." She raised an eyebrow and Jason shook his head. "Gunther sent me a message at some point last night, having already assumed our kiss at the dance was making our relationship official, and congratulating us on officially beginning our relationship."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Go figure." Thinking for a minute, she snapped her fingers and pointed to him. "We can't tell anyone about last night though." He shook his head.

"I wouldn't. That's between us, I think. Our privacy, nobody needs to know what we do together."

"Right. Besides, my father might _actually_ try to have you killed before the assassins even get another chance." Jason laughed gently and rose up from the bed.

"I'm going to take my shower." She smiled and looked down at her food. "You enjoy your breakfast."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Nah, I can eat later."

"Okay..." She watched him disappear into the bathroom and quickly returned to her food. In the back of her mind, she played out the night before, delighting as she continued to still feel his touch on her.

She was going to do everything in her power to keep him safe now, and at least they agreed it was best not to appear romantically attached within the public eye. So long as people thought their relationship was strictly professional, that was all that mattered.

Granted, the Black Star knew otherwise, and that may make things difficult, but it just strengthened her resolve and determination.

Once she finished up her breakfast, she got dressed and started packing her things up. They had to hop a flight in a few hours and it was going to be another long flight back to the states. She was missing everyone back home, and couldn't wait to see them.

They met on last time with Gunther and Cece in their castle. Trina couldn't help to feel a bit nervous with the way Cece and Rocky were eyeing her. "You can see it can't you?" She heard Rocky whisper to Cece. The Queen grinned from ear to ear and Trina's eyes darted to the side.

"You're looking radiant this morning, Trina." Cece walked over to her and stepped in between her and Jason. "You must have enjoyed yourself at the ball last night." Trina slicked a strand of hair behind her ear and chuckled.

"It was...an experience, that's for sure. Dancing at a ball with a prince." She raised her eyebrows and huffed. "Can't say I ever pictured myself doing that." Jason's gaze travelled to her and his lips pulled into a wide grin. "I'm not sure what surprised me more, actually dancing with a prince, or realizing that maybe I actually am dealing with a prince charming."

"No," Jason replied, "Not a prince charming. That indicates that I have charm." He raised his hand up and shook his head. "I am not charming in any way." Trina blinked as last night's session came back to her mind. She blew out a heavy breath and clicked her tongue.

"I don't know, you may not be intentionally charming; but you can certainly be charming."

Gunther placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and winked at the two of them. "How did you lovebirds enjoy your stay in Sviederbach? Was it everything you imagined and more?" Jason pushed Gunther's hand off his shoulder and smirked.

"Well, when one of your best friends decides to try and play matchmaker, it's hard not to form some kind of opinion."

"Yes we enjoyed it," Trina replied. _"Very much."_ She hugged Cece and smiled at Gunther. "Also, thank you so much for your hospitality."

"You have our friendship, and our allegiance." Cece did a small curtsey and motioned towards Rocky. "Rocky and I were also talking earlier, while this whole thing is going on with the assassins it might be a benefit for her to go along with you guys." Trina did a double take, opening her mouth in astonishment as Rocky flashed a tiny smile.

"Actually Jason and I were just thinking of asking about that. I would love to train more!" She turned to Rocky, hopeful and energetic. "I'm sure there's a lot you still have left to teach me too."

"There is," answered the girl, "I'd be happy to help you out." Rocky leaned to the side and crossed her arms. "Gunther and Cece will be okay without me, though I'll still check up on them routinely. The royal guard is more than capable of protecting them."

"Great."

"I heard you met Deuce and Dina last night as well. How did that go?"

"Good, they're on board to help." She looked forward to seeing what the couple could find, and was truly grateful to have any assistance from them at all. "It'll be good to get back home, though. I still haven't figured out what I'm going to do about my parents or my sister. Dad's relocated them to a safe house as far as I'm aware, and is keeping both mom and Tori under heavy police guard."

"Good."

"Then there's Jade and her father. Sinjin is looking out for her, but I know he's not perfect."

Jason crossed his arms and raised his hand over his chin. "Maybe move your family to Vander like Travis suggested? I mean, it's the last thing anybody would suspect, though I know your father isn't too happy with that idea."

"He isn't, but it is a thought."

There was no telling if David would ever want to leave Los Angeles. Her family had roots everywhere there, so leaving was something that would have to be seriously discussed and thought about. David would never agree to it on the spur of the moment.

If it were a temporary move, he'd consider it more.

Before they left, Rocky pulled Trina aside and walked her through the gardens. "Trina..." She raised her eyebrows and the woman turned her eyes slowly towards her. "Did you happen to shower this morning?" She blinked twice and sniffed the air.

"Um, no I kind of just threw everything on and brushed my hair. I mean, I'm kind of just eager to get on the plane and get hom. "e."

"Okay. Well. I thought you should know, there's a very peculiar smell in the air." Her eyes widened and her heart began to sink. Rocky turned to her, shaking her head. "I'm not going to say anything, but I am going to ask. Have you and Jason discussed where you want this relationship to go? How you're going to handle it from here on out?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Okay." Rocky moved her hands to her hips and squinted. "What have you decided?" Trina looked down and tangled her fingers before her waist.

"We're going to keep it strictly professional in the public eye, and leave what we do in private, private. We're not going to talk about our relationship to anybody, lest we tip off the Black Star...but the assassins kind of already know."

"Right, but they probably don't know the extent. It's good what you've decided, I'm proud of you for reaching that decision." She was happy for Rocky's approval of the situation. "Either way, I suggest you shower before you leave. Just saying."

"It's not _that_ bad. I don't smell gross, do I?"

"Not gross." The woman closed her eyes and pat her on the back. "Just trust me." She pursed her lips and watched her mentor walk back to the castle. With absent thought, she sniffed herself and made her way back inside.

* * *

So thus ends the visit to Sviederbach, where they found culture, alliances, and some other stuff. Be ready, next chapter is a harsh and brutal return of the drama.


	38. Torn Asunder

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 38 (Torn Asunder)

Jade hugged her jacket and looked over her shoulder, she'd managed to get away from Sinjin-knowing he was looking after her as a result of the attack before. She needed to see Beck, she needed to see Tori. She had to talk to them in private, but first she wanted to work with Beck-to plead his forgiveness.

Her chest ached as she stood before Beck's trailer, and her hair flew past her face. "I fucked up. I know I did..." She held her breath and bowed her head, feeling a warm tear running down her face. Her body felt cold, despite the strange heat. "I love you, Beck. Please forgive me." No amount of practicing in the world could prepare her well enough for this. He didn't have to forgive her and she wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

She stepped bravely forward and raised a trembling hand, knocking on his door. The time seemed to go forever as she waited on him to answer. She hugged her waist and smacked her lips. Eventually the door opened a crack and Beck's face appeared. "What do you want?" She placed a hand around the edge of the door, but did not push. His eyes narrowed. "I don't have time to talk to you."

"I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He scoffed. "You're 'sorry'?" He opened the door further, glaring at her full of anger and betrayal. "You're worse than a hypocrite. Always accusing me of having a wandering eye and cheating on you." He smacked his hand in the air, raising his voice aggressively. "Only for you to be cheating on me with _Tori?!_ " He took a step down and she backed up a step. "Two years we were together. We shared everything. We made love, I thought we were in love, I gave you _everything_ and you treated it like it was nothing."

"Beck, I-I wasn't thinking." Her knees were weak and wobbly, and the river of tears flowing from her cheeks soaked her feet. "When I see the way she looks at you, I-I wanted to hurt her, to cause her pain. I didn't think about how that would affect you."

"You wanted to build her up and tear her down." Beck rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah I got it. You couldn't even contemplate for a second that she's already gone through enough trauma in her life? You really are as bad as everyone says you are." She gasped, her heart breaking further.

"No! It's not like that, Beck. I-"

"I'm finished, Jade. Done. Just, done." He turned his back to her and she fell to her knees, screaming aloud as she reached for him. He looked cold as he walked away from her, retreating back into his RV. "Cry me a river, Jade."

"Beck, please. Come back! Come back." She fell forward, sobbing into her hands and leaning her head onto the ground. She regretted her decisions, she hated herself for having such bad judgment, and would give anything for a second chance. "Please just give me another chance."

Her request was met by the slamming of a door. It echoed in her head and shattered her very soul. Jade sat upright, wailing loudly. She didn't know how long she sat there in the cold world, agonizing over how everything around her was starting to crumple.

Her pain was only ended by a clicking sound and a deep, sinister voice. "Poor girl." Her eyes shot open and she looked over her shoulder, seeing a man with spiky brown hair and jet black eyes. The scowl on his face was deep and his glare piercing into her very soul. "Hello, sister."

"K-Kyle?" She rose to her feet, trembling as her eyes fell towards the pistol in his hand. "They said your name was Kyle." He tilted his head and flared his nostrils. Jade pressed her back against the side of the RV and swallowed hard. "You wouldn't hurt your own sister, would you?"

"What kind of question is that?" The hate in his eyes seemed to intensify and he let out a fierce growl. "You are _not_ my sister." He pushed the gun forward and took a single step. "Here's what's going to happen. You got away from your bodyguard." She whimpered and her eyes darted from side to side as she contemplated an escape. "Came to Beck to beg his forgiveness."

"I did do that, but he turned me away..."

"Yes." The lump in her throat grew and her hands began tapping the wall, it was more of an absent thought than a call to Beck. "He was so angry, so furious that you could do the things that you've done, that he gunned you down in cold blood."

Right now she regretted knocking Sinjin out. He was going to be pissed, but she preferred living to see his anger than dying here and having Beck framed for murder. "What are the Black Star? Why are you doing this?"

"Me? I'm doing this because of the incestuous relationship our 'parents' had. I'm doing this because I hate you like I hate them."

Seeing an opportunity, Jade rushed forward, swinging a low punch into his stomach. He let out a pained grunt and fired a shot off on reflex. "Fuck! That's where the wench stabbed me." He put his hand over his abdomen and growled as Jade thrashed at the site again, hoping to split open the stitching.

Kyle swung his hand around, striking her in the head with the butt of his pistol. She lurched to the side, screaming as blood erupted from the site. Her head started throbbing and her heart was beating like a racecar. "Please no...oh god..."

He pulled his hand away from the wound, revealing a stream of blood coming from under his shirt. Kyle grimaced, put both hands on his gun and aimed at her. "Bad idea, little sister." Jade fell to her knees, no longer having the will to fight.

"Kill me then. I don't care. I've hurt everyone, I destroy everything I touch." She raised her hands and Kyle laughed.

"Don't blame yourself, it's just who you are. It's who we are. Hate is in our blood, dear sibling." She gasped softly and tears fell from her eyes as she shook her head, not wanting to believe him. "Everything you touch surely dies. Our family is a family of killers, you can't blame yourself for what you should be. Too bad you'll never get a chance."

Jade closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for the shot. "Get away from her!" Beck's voice startled her and she opened her eyes, screaming when she saw Beck standing before her and grappling with Kyle over the gun. His eyes were filled with rage and his teeth were clenched.

Kyle seemed able to overpower him, but was in shock fighting over the gun. "Stay out of this."

"No."

A shot rang out and a paralyzing sensation swept through her. She watched as her boyfriend and her brother froze in front of her, staring into each other's eyes. Only the sound of her heart echoed like a drum in her ears, and as Beck's hands released the gun, she couldn't hear her own scream as it erupted into the air.

Beck looked down as blood seeped from his torso. His face ashen and covered in sweat, he turned to look at her. "Jade..." She pulled herself up, extending her arms as he started to fall back. "I still love..."

"Beck!" She caught him before he hit the ground and placed a hand at his face, looking in his eyes for a sign of life. "No, Beck. Beck!" Kyle stepped behind her, aiming his gun for the back of her head.

"Touching." Another gunshot blast echoed in the air and Jade felt a rush of wind roll past her. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw blood gushing from Kyle's head like a volcano. He collapsed on the ground and Sinjin stood behind him, looking angrier than she'd ever seen.

"Get up and wait for the police."

Miles away, a family sat down to eat their noontime lunch. At the large round table was a married couple in their late forties. A woman, seven months pregnant, sat with her fiancé to the couple's right. A man of nineteen and his girlfriend were seated to the left of the couple. An elderly couple in their seventies sat across from the married couple, with a woman in her ninetees.

"I'm glad we could all get together," said the middle-aged woman. She put her hand over her husband's and looked out at the family. "It means a lot to Todd and I." This was the time to put aside any family drama that had been going on. "Micah's back from college, Taylor's about to have a baby. We should be together."

In the center of the table was a large lemon-pepper chicken, a pot of beans, another pot of mashed potatoes. There was a pan of green bean casserole positioned on the right of the chicken.

Micah adjusted his college sports jersey, red and with the number _21_ embroidered over the heart. "I guess I've kind of been trying to ignore the drama." The family didn't approve of his girlfriend for some reason he didn't care about. There was also the matter of Taylor opting rather only to stay engaged and not officially married to her fiancé. It was unorthodox.

At some point the children broke away from the parents and stopped talking to them, and the parents had become distraught. Abraham and Maria had been unsure what to do about the family's being torn asunder, but it was Granny Rachel that determined everyone must get back together.

Outside the house, an assassin watched them through the scope of a sniper rifle. She wore a face mask similar to that of a mortal kombat fighter, and growled as she studied the assassins making their way towards the house

She would not fire any bullets today, she was only leading the charge and watching to ensure things went according to plan. "This is for my family," she hissed. These people were unguarded, unprotected and the perfect people to send a message to Trina.

Through the scope she watched the family talking amongst each other. Only three assassins were needed for a family as unprotected as this. She had her grand-uncle Roswell, a skilled and adept fighter leading the charge. His daughter-in-law, Janet was right with him, and her uncle Benjamin requested being there to avenge his lost branch.

They had a few fighters from other organizations with them, positioned around the house, ready to gun down anyone needed. "There's a pregnant woman," she heard someone whisper over the radio. Her eyes rolled and she focused her scope on the woman.

"I don't care if there's a screaming child in that room."

Roswell inched forward, but to her surprise, she saw Micah look over his shoulder and rise up from the table. "Shit, how did he spot you?"

"It's only me, I'm distracting the family." Roswell grappled with Micah, letting the others fall in. The assassin smirked behind her mask and watched with narrow eyes as some of the fighters outside shattered the windows and began spraying in.

Janet put a garrote wire around Abraham's throat, causing the man's hands to rise to his throat. Lucas jumped and ran to try and help, but was struck by the machine gun of one of those outside. Taylor screamed and started running for her boyfriend, but Micah pulled away from Roswell to grab her and run from the room. Janet released Abraham, letting him fall onto the table, and thrust a small blade into the back of Maria's head.

Todd rushed Cleo and Isabel out of the room and returned seconds later with Micah, staring down two of the assassins. Screams echoed from the other room and the assassin laughed when she saw Benjamin shooting Cleo twice in the chest. Taylor and Isabel ran for the front door, hoping it would be a way out.

Looking through the scope, the assassin saw several black cars pulling up. Her heart stopped when she saw men in suits, wielding guns and smoking cigars, filing out of the vans. "We're compromised?" The men struck down the thugs waiting at the front. "Shit, we're compromised!"

Who were these people? She snarled and took aim, hovering her finger over the trigger for a brief second. If she took the shot now, she'd be under fire herself. These men looked to be part of another organized family-mafia.

They struck down the remaining shooters waiting outside and helped the blood covered Taylor and Isabel into the vans.

Inside, Granny Rachel remained seated in her chair, shaking from gunshot wounds but still breathing. Todd was seated on the floor, his hand over a gushing wound in his abdomen. Micah was covered in blood as well, but still doing all he could to fight the assassins.

He'd managed to pry the gun away from Benjamin, and had shot the man twice.

The mafia members joined the fray inside the house, gunning down Roswell. Janet managed to escape, running out the back and throwing herself into the bushes.

The assassin let out a frustrated scream and pulled her scope away just as some of the mafia members spotted her. She took her leave, angered and bitter. She couldn't figure out how anyone would have known to check on this family unless someone told them.

Alliances were being formed, and they would have to be even more careful from here on out. "No more attacks like these. Lay low a bit and think..." She still had her own contracts to fill, there was little time for distractions motivated by her own anger.

* * *

Shit just got real. The assassin struck, and hard. Half of the Vega clan (technically not Vega, since it's Holly's family, but same effect) has been wiped out. Even Beck, his condition is ambiguous right now until I have decided what to do with him. Still, the attack on the family may be the worst and hardest hit. Looks like Deuce's people managed to locate the family just in time to save the cousins and their father.


	39. Price of War

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 39 (Price of War)

The flight had a layover in some foreign country, but the stop was only for an hour. Trina and Jason used this time to walk around the airport and check out the shops restaurants. She wanted to hold his hand while walking, but kept to herself for the sake of privacy out of the public eye. It was difficult, and she was sure the small island country they stopped on didn't recognize him, but there was a chance they just couldn't take.

Rocky was around somewhere, she was certain of that. The girl was excellent at blending with a crowd, too much so. Her phone went off during their walk towards a seafood eatery. She answered it once she saw it was Deuce. "Trina, we need to talk." His voice was firm and heavy, a sign that something troubled him. "Have you spoken with your father yet?"

"I did about an hour ago."

"Okay. He hasn't tried to get in touch with you, so he doesn't know...I need to talk to you on skype, if you can set up your computer somewhere." She raised her eyebrows and looked to the right, gasping as Rocky emerged from a crowded bench. "Preferably quiet and private. You're going to react to the news I have, and it may be best that you're not in an overly populated area..."

It was a strange request, but she went ahead and heeded him the best of her ability. There weren't a whole lot of options, but they did eventually find a quiet spot in the back of the airport, in an alcove where Rocky could stand lookout.

Once she dug through the carry-on bag for her laptop and hooked it up, Deuce and Dina popped up on her Skype. They looked troubled and angry. "Okay, what is this about, guys?" Deuce sighed and he moved his hand behind his head

"Good news first, my men were able to find all your relatives. The ones in Spain, and the ones in the state." She put her hand to her chest and felt a rush of relief sweeping over her. "That's why what I'm about to say pains me more than anything possibly could..."

She closed her fingers into her palm and furrowed her brow. Deuce closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was a long pause, and the feeling of relief she once felt faded in an instant, replaced by a gnawing fear. "When my men located your Aunt Cleo and Uncle Todd, it seems they were having a family dinner with your two cousins, their significant others and your grandparents."

"Okay?" Her voice trembled as her fear grew worse. "Deuce, what are you about to say?" She took a step back, bumping into Jason. The look in the man's eyes told her more than she wanted to know, and her fear turned to grief and anger. "Your men were too late? Is that what you're about to say?"

He bowed his head and a shadow fell across his face "When they drove up, they heard gunfire and saw the home surrounded." She froze, her heart shattering as she suspected the worst. "The assassins went after them. Your cousins and your uncle live, while your great-grandmother's condition is critical."

It took a second for the shock to register. The memories of her family filled her head and her chest swelled with pain until she could force herself to breathe. "No." She turned away, her tears fleeing her face as she fell into Jason's chest. She pounded his chest, screaming at the top of her lungs. Jason clutched her tight, his arms wrapping around her back. He looked over at Rocky, and the woman peered down with a somber gaze.

"I wish I could say I was lying, or that it wasn't the truth. I'm sorry Trina, I...I know you're going to need time, but there's little time."

She buried her face into Jason's chest, muffling her wailing. Her body trembled and shook like an earthquake as a rush of anger spilled into her veins. "Time?" Her head rose up and she glared at the computer. "What time do I need? That assassin wants a war." She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes.

"My men captured one of the assassins within the home, he's been badly wounded, but not enough they couldn't patch him." Trina didn't care about anything beyond seeing her relatives and knowing they were safe. "My men are going to try and get as much information as possible from him, but from what I'm hearing, it's not an easy task."

She had to make a decision, and she needed to make it now. "You-You said Micah, Taylor and Uncle Todd are okay? And Granny Rachel?" She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and Deuce nodded.

"Your great grandmother is strong, she's been shot multiple times and is still clinging to life."

"I want to see her. Where is she?"

"The Santa Fe Medical Center. I've placed some of my men to guard her room. I'm sure your father's being notified as we speak."

"Has anything else happened?"

"I received word that Beck Oliver was shot and gravely wounded by one of the assassins as well." She raised an eyebrow, taken aback by the news. "It seems Jade was able to knock Sinjin out somehow and went to speak with Beck, she was followed by Kyle Westfield...Beck was trying to save her life."

Trina closed her eyes and felt Jason's hand take hers. A shuttering breath fell from her lips and she looked up at him, seeing the tears in his eyes. "What do you want to do?" He asked her. Deuce pressed his lips together and frowned. "They went after your family. I...I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault, Jason." She knew one of the first things he was going to do was blame himself, but she didn't hold him responsible for anything. "But when I find that assassin, and I have a feeling I know which one, I swear to god I am going to tear her apart piece by piece."

Deuce moved his head and raised a hand in view of the camera. "I'm receiving a video conference from one of my men. I'm adding him." Trina wiped her eyes and clenched her fists. She was well aware of how haywire her emotions were right now, and felt it was better not to make any rash decisions.

When the agent popped up, she saw a group of men standing behind an older man with a white moustache and thick white hair. He was bound at his wrists to a leather chair. His lips were separated, revealing clenched, bloodstained teeth. It was hard to tell that the man was any color beyond blood-red.

"Benjamin Westfield," Deuce said, "The woman you see here is-"

"I know who she is," the man said with a growl. "Trina Vega, the woman that destroyed my family!" Trina's nostrils flared and she lurched forward, grabbing her laptop and raising her voice.

"You don't get t You're a murderer, you killed people that weren't even a part of this!" Ben ripped out with a callous laugh, sending shockwaves of rage through her. "Shut up!"

Just then, one of the agents slammed a fist into Benjamin's jaw. The man twisted his head and sighed. "You can't break me. I'm not weak like some, I would sooner die. Why don't you order them to kill me?"

"No, I'm not like that." She lifted her hands from the computer and turned her back to it. Her eyes drifted into Jason's and she let out a sobbing breath. "Jason," she whispered, "I can't..."

Rocky approached the laptop, telling Deuce to give them a moment before turning the video. Jason pulled her into his arms, letting her move her hands up to his chest and placing her head just under his chin.

His right hand held her back firmly and he looked to the computer, his voice trembling with anger and grief. "They will pay for this," he said, "They will." She opened her mouth to speak, but could only weep. She didn't want to do anything rash or impulsive, but it was difficult for her not to.

She wanted to order Benjamin's death, to order that every member of that clan be tortured. In her heart, she knew it wasn't right, and she wasn't going to be led by her anger. "I need to see my grandmother. I need to see her..."

Trina was able to arrange a flight from Los Angeles to Santa Fe, to see her grandmother. She spoke with her father as well, who was just as distraught as she was, if not more vengeful. He was ready to unleash hell, but he was trying to be strong for his wife and for Tori. Much in the way Jason was doing for Trina.

Seeing her great-grandmother was hard on her, since she hadn't seen the woman in a long time. Rachel was on dialysis and lying prone on the bed. The aged woman turned her eyes towards Trina and smiled weakly. "Oh...Katrina..." Trina placed her fingers in and around Rachel's hand, her eyes filling with fresh tears as she stared down at the woman.

"Grandma." It was a miracle the woman were awake right now, as she appeared to have bouts of consciousness and unconsciousness. "I'm sorry they hurt you."

"Don't cry for me." Rachel's wrinkled hand rose to cup Trina's cheek. Her eyes moved towards Jason, standing behind Trina, and her smile grew. "And who is this young man?" Trina sniffed and looked over her shoulder.

"He's..." There wasn't much risk involved here, Rachel was unlikely to tell anyone about Jason and she didn't care for secrets right now. "He's my boyfriend." Jason raised his eyebrows and Rachel lowered her hand. "Jason."

"Oh. Does he make you happy, sweetheart?"

Trina felt her tears framing her nose and lips, so she wiped them away with her fingers and let out a soft gasp. "Yes."

"I'm glad. My heart's breaking dear." Rachel moved her hand towards Jason, motioning him over. He looked to Trina with a moment of uncertainty, then approached the woman as Trina said nothing. "Come here, dear." Jason leaned over, gazing into the woman's aged gaze. "Please treat her right. Take care of her."

"I promise you." He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, letting his own tears fall down his face. "I will."

"You look like a nice young man." Rachel coughed and turned back to Trina. "Lucas didn't make it, Trina." She gasped and raised her hand over her neck. "Taylor's all alone. Micah got her out to safety, and Todd too. Would you make sure they're okay? Would you keep them safe?"

"I'll try," Trina whispered, "I'll try to do something." There was no telling if the assassins would try to attack them again, to finish the job. She couldn't risk it.

Just then the door flew open, with Micah leading the charge. He froze when his eyes met Trina's, his hands were trembling and his face moist and red. Taylor stood behind him with her father, both still visibly in shock.

"Trina?" Micah's eyes grew and he took a slow step forward. "Oh god."

"Micah." She ran and threw his arms around him, thankful he was alive. Taylor and Tod slowly joined in, as though the single hug were enough comfort.

Rachel groaned weakly and shut her eyes. "I wanted to bring the family together, to fix what was broken." Jason peered down at her with a frown, his eyebrows closed together and he took a deep breath.

"We'll stop them, Ms. Smith. We will."

Rocky poked her head into the room, waiting until Trina pulled away from her cousins and looked at her. Seeing the woman motioning, she excused herself and stepped out of the room to see what Rocky needed.

"I was talking to Deuce, and to Sinjin as well as the Shay siblings." Rocky held her breath and narrowed her eyes. "The assassins tried to strike elsewhere. Some members of the Black Star have been caught by various country leaders, but most aren't talking. Your uncle in Spain actually seems fairly resourceful by the way."

"Why?"

"Evidently he discovered an assassin tracking him and took him out before Deuces people found him."

"Not surprising." Her uncle was a General with years of military experience, he knew how to protect himself and his family possibly more than David. "Any news on arrested Black Star?"

"No one is talking. I still agree with Deuce and Dina, finding Juniper is going to be our best possible bet right now." Rocky leaned against the wall and looked back at the hospital door. Her expression was tense. "We have to make a decision. _You_ have to make a decision, something that's best for your family. They need more protection, Trina."

"Yeah..."

"The Black Star will try again. Your uncle and cousins survived, and that's a failure to the assassins. They aren't going to stop. You need to move your family, somewhere the assassins can't find them."

Jason emerged from the room. "I agree," he said with a quiet voice, "Things are getting worse, Trina. I don't know if even Mr. Vega should be in the public eye." Trina looked at the open hospital room, taking in a large breath of air as she saw her cousins and uncle holding each other tight.

Her eyes moved to her great-grandmother, who appeared to have fallen back asleep. Her mind drifted to the news regarding Beck, and she couldn't help but to feel somewhat responsible. "You're both right." Her fists balled up and she narrowed her eyes. "It isn't safe. The assassins know where they are, it's not safe."

It wasn't even safe for Sinjin, who the Black Star likely realized by now was guarding Jade and Henry.

After some amount of thought, Trina called her father to tell her of her decision-to which he reluctantly agreed. Her next move was to contact Deuce and Dina. There was only one place she could think to send anyone, though even she hadn't yet been. It was the last place the assassins would think to look, as far as she thought.

"What's up?" Deuce asked upon answering her call. "You have orders, I presume?"

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and felt Jason's arm wrap around her back, and his hand position firmly on his shoulder. "I want you to have your men collect my family. I'll notify Uncle Raul in Spain to move his own family to a safe place, but the rest of my relatives, have your men collect and fly them to Vanderkova."

Deuce raised his eyebrows and his mouth fell open. Dina's face moved in view of the camera. "Vander?" The woman asked with a surprised tone. "Jason's kingdom?"

"Yes."

"Will you be heading there?"

"No. Not yet." She exhaled and shook her head from side to side. "I can't know if the assassins will be watching me. If they see or realize I'm going to Vander so soon after my family starts disappearing, they may get suspicious. No, I just want them there because I think they will be safest." Not to mention, she wasn't sure how safe Jason would be in that country. There was a reason he was under protection in the states and not over there.

"Okay." Deuce nodded and tensed his brow. "I'll order my men to do that. What will be your next step?"

"Notify Sinjin, Carly and Spencer. I want them handling Jade and her father."

"As for your family?"

"Travis has friends among the knights," Jason replied, "He can have them guard them. My mother can order more protection for them as well. They will be more than protected in Vander. You should also send some of your people for aid."

"Good. I'll do that. So what is your next move, Trina?"

"We find Juniper." She clicked her tongue and narrowed her eyes. "We find Juniper, and convince her to help us put an end to the Black Star..."

* * *

So thoughts?


	40. Everything's Changing

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 40 (Everything's Changing)

"I'm sorry." It was all Trina could say to Tori, knowing she had to drag her sister away from her friends. Tori sat on the couch, holding Tiny in her lap and running her hand gently across the puppy's back. "I know you don't want to leave them, but right now it's the only viable option I can see."

"I just wish I understood. Beck's in the hospital, half our family's gone now, and you're telling me my friends aren't people I should be spending time with." Tori inhaled and closed her eyes. "But it's not even that. I'm really starting to get close to Ian again."

She understood it was unfair, but didn't know how to make her sister understand it was for the best without explaining everything. "Maybe I should..." Tori raised an eyebrow and Trina swept her had across her forehead, letting out a deep sigh. "We've been keeping something for you for your own protection, but if you understood what's been going on, maybe you'd understand why this has to be this way.

Tori tapped her foot on the ground, her lips twisting into a partial scowl. "Does everyone think I'm so fragile? There's stuff going on and I'm left in the dark, I don't want to be left in the dark." The girl crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Not if it affects my life." Tori stomped once on the floor. "You told me I needed to start taking care of myself. Well, I'm not a little baby anymore; so don't keep things from me."

Trina smiled gently and moved an arm around Tori's upper back. "From now on, I will keep you informed of what is necessary for you to know at the time. How's that?" Tori swept her bangs from her eyes and shrugged.

"It's better than not knowing anything. Better than having the entire world crash and burn around you and never even know why."

"You're right." She walked Tori to the couch and sat down with her. "I'm not trying to tear you away from a life here, I'm trying to protect my family the only way I know how. Removing them from the line of fire." Her sister cocked her head, and while she said nothing, it was clear she didn't quite understand. "Look, you know Dad gave me an assignment."

"Yeah, watching over Mr. Sikowitz's nephew."

"Exactly." She moved her hands over her legs and looked towards the front door with a heavy sigh. There were too many lives at stake, too many people she loved that were targets. She had to stop the assassins before they wiped out her entire family. "Jason is a prince, Tori." She let out a breath of air as a feeling of relief rushed through her. "The prince of that country I'm sending everyone to."

Tori's jaw fell open and a look of disbelief shone in her eyes for a split second. "He's a prince? Then what is he doing here? Are you sending him back to Vander?"

"No." She bowed her head and shut her eyes, thinking how dangerous it still was for Jason over there. Eventually they'd get over there, but right now she wasn't confident if he'd be safe since he was hiding outside of the country. "I'm not sure it's safe for him to go back just yet. He's the target of the Black Star Assassins." Tori's eyes grew large and her body began to shake.

"Like the assassin executed over in Yerba?"

"Yes. I've started to take down the assassins, and now they're targeting people I love, people I care for." The assassin was making it that much more personal. Tori frowned and bowed her head. "You're not safe here. Mom and Dad aren't either. I'm also sending Micah and Taylor too, along with Uncle Todd. At least that way, the assassins won't know where they've been sent."

"How will they not know, Trina?"

"Because everyone's leaving under cover of night with my ally's contacts. No one is to know where you guys go, so unfortunately that means no telling your friends where you are." Tori groaned softly and cast a worried glance sideways. The girl bit her lower lip and shook her head.

"You're not coming?"

"I have to stay by Jason's side, and right now, that means staying here." She was sending Mr. Sikowitz too, but that also meant she and Jason would be changing their own location for the time being. "Jason and I are going to rent an extended stay in a hotel somewhere for the time being, until I know it's safe."

Tori sucked in the air and shut her eyes. The girl's fingers wrapped around her knees and she leaned back slowly. "I don't like it, Trina. I don't like being so far away from you, so far away from people here. Why can't I stay with you guys?"

"Because, I have to focus on protecting Jason. If I'm watching over you, then I'm not focusing all my efforts on keeping him safe." She couldn't be in two places at once, and surely Tori would be doing different things than Jason would be. "I have to step up my game, Tori. I have to do better."

Tori leaned over, hugging her tight. "Can I at least say goodbye to my friends?" Trina pressed her lips together and closed her eyes as Sinjin's warning came to her mind. She also remembered the words Rocky told her when bringing up his warning.

 _If there's any reason at all to suspect someone, then you must be wary of that person at all costs. Do not be lulled into a false sense of security just because you don't want someone to be suspicious._

"I'm sorry Tori, nobody can know you're leaving or going anywhere." Tori whined and asked about Ian. As much as she wanted to tell Tori it would be okay to tell him, it would be dangerous. "I mean, _maybe_. When it's safer, when I'm sure." Ian didn't come across as a threat to her, but if Tori's friends knew about Ian, it could potentially put him at risk. "Just wait." She was going to notify them anyway, but only that Tori would be away for some time.

The one she suspected was Cat, but she needed proof. She had Deuce send some of his men to watch the girl, to deduce whether or not she was a threat. If she was and knew where Tori had gone, it could put everyone in jeopardy again.

"Would it help if maybe I talked to Ian?" Tori bit her lip and looked down, unsure how to answer Trina's question. She ran her hand over her arm and looked off to the side as Trina raised a hand for her sister's shoulder. "I am going to talk to your friends, I'm not going to tell them any specific details...but for Ian, I don't know. How different are things right now?"

"I broke it off with Jade." Trina raised her eyebrows, impressed to hear the news. "And while you were on vacation, Ian and I went on a few dates." Tori raised her head and tears welled up in the girl's eyes. "I've already went so long not talking to him. I could do without talking to my friends for a little, but Ian?"

She was fairly certain Ian wasn't in any immediate danger, even if Cat was somehow involved with the Black Star in some way. Even if he was, she was in no immediate position to have his family move about. "Here's the thing about your friends, Tori...I think it _might_ be okay for you to talk to Ian as long as you don't tell him exactly where you are just yet."

Tori pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. "Okay, why? What does it have to do with my friends?" Trina crossed her arms and slowly shook her head. Her heart was breaking as she fought telling Tori about the speculation Sinjin had.

"Because the Black Star are responsible for what happened to Aunt Cleo and our grandparents." Tori's fists tightened and she clenched her eyes shut. "One of my allies, a knight, has been following and speculating that someone among your friends is involved..." Tori's eyes grew large and her mouth fell open. The girl instantly shot up from the couch and began to tremble as her head shook.

"No," Tori said with a shuttering breath. "It can't be, and even if it was, who? Robbie? Andre? Beck?"

"Beck is in the hospital because of one of them, Tori." Tori cupped her hands over her mouth and slammed her eyelids shut, splashing tears out. "Jade was under attack, Beck tried to save her." Trina stood and placed her hands onto Tori's shoulders, attempting to comfort her with a reassuring gaze. "I can't really tell you much about Jade's situation, but-"

"Which one of my friends do you think it is?"

"I'm not personally sure, but I've got allies that suspect Cat might be the assassin with the contract on Jason and his family..." Tori sucked in a deep bit of air and stumbled backwards, shaking her head again. "I'm having some allies tail her, to find evidence or proof, but you _cannot_ talk about this. Do you understand?" Tori nodded, wiping her eyes and letting out a trembling gasp. "I'm sorry, Tori..."

"Why is she suspected?"

"Because when Jason's father was assassinated and my father took over the protection of the royal family...Cat just so happened to associate herself with you and the others. It's just convenient enough to be suspicious."

"But she's a sweetheart. She's also kind of not that, um, how do I say...she's a little off."

Trina chuckled softly, nodding in agreeance. "I've been taught by both Sinjin and my mentor that I shouldn't always remained sold on someone's behavior. If there's a chance Cat's pretending, or hiding something, I need to be able to figure that out..."

Then it dawned on her that insofar, the woman she encountered in the fire may have been the most competent assassin that she met. Her own plan for taking Trina out would have succeeded if not for the fact that Trina left the note on the countertop for Jason and his uncle to find.

If this was true, and Cat was the same as this woman, then she needed to know if there was a connection to the Black Star assassins taking out her mom's family. "Tori...has Cat been gone recently?" Tori shrugged.

"What do you mean? She's been pulling away from the group for a long time now."

"No, I mean recently, as in the last week at least. Has she been out of town or anything?" Tori shrugged again and raised her index finger towards her lip while glancing upwards.

"She hasn't told anyone anything that I know of. I haven't actually talked to her in a couple weeks." Trina's heart sank and she started to frown. Her hope that Cat wasn't involved was quickly being dashed, and she didn't know to respond. "You don't really think Cat's involved, do you? I mean, really?"

"I think if there's anyone you need to steer clear of right now, it's her." Nothing was as it seemed anymore when it came to Tori's friends. Hell, _Andre_ seemed to be the truest friend, having been the one trying to protect his friends from what Jade was doing. "I don't know if she's involved or not, and I have no proof, but stay away from her and do not talk to her. Especially when you're over in Vander." She paused and tapped her chin with the knuckle of her finger. "Does Cat know about Ian?"

"I haven't told anyone about him yet."

"Okay. Keep it that way, just in case the Black Star take advantage of that connection to try and find you."

"Why do they even care about me? About us? Our family?"

"Because our father and I have been an active role in exposing and taking them out." She closed her eyes and grunted as the assassin's angry glare pierced her memories. "Because I took out some of her relatives. Because of that, she has revenge on her mind."

"She?"

"I mean the assassin with the contract on Vanderkova's royal family. She's the one that tried to have me killed..." Tori froze, her eyes growing larger than before and her breathing trembling with fear. Trina had forgotten to be delicate, especially now having told her that Cat may be involved. This meant she was essentially telling Tori that not only had her incident been the result of an assassin's target, but that one of her own friends was that very assassin. "Tori, you see why I didn't want you to know about this, to worry about it..."

"No, I..." Tori breathed in sharp and hugged her close. "Thank you for telling me. I won't talk to my friends when I go over. I won't do anything if it puts us at risk. I love you. I don't want to lose you..."

"It will be okay." She hugged Tori back and kissed the top of her sister's head. "It won't be for long. Do you really want to say goodbye to your friends?"

"I don't know. I just...I'm beginning to wonder how much I really know them. Does that make any sense?"

It did make sense for her, but she wasn't sure. Tori was hurting, she was nervous and likely questioning everything she knew about her friends at this point. "I'm sorry I put you in a position like this." Tori smiled gently and spoke with a hushed voice as though straining herself not to cry.

"It's okay. Not your fault, I'm just glad you told me. I think I have some thinking to do."

"I am going to talk to them, you're more than welcome to come with me."

"I'd rather not." She frowned and studied the girl closely. Tori wiped her cheek and turned around. "To be honest, I'm kind of done with them for a while. Let them figure out their own issues, we've got enough to deal with...I'm still grieving over Aunt Cleo and our grandparents. To think one of my own friends could have been involved in that..."

"There's no evidence yet."

"It doesn't matter." Tori's voice rose, startling her. Trina froze up as Tori's face tensed up and her eyes narrowed, filling up with anger. "I thought they were good people, Trina. When I met them, I was thrilled to have friends that I thought actually _cared_ about me." Tori raised her hands to her chest and scoffed. "Do you even understand how happy I was to finally be accepted by someone, only to realize that they didn't really care about anyone but themselves?"

She bowed her head and closed her hands up, listening as Tori's speech quickened. "Jade could have been a good friend, but she just wanted to make my life even more miserable than it already was-as if I wasn't depressed enough before I met her." Tori swung her arm out to the door, now yelling. "Andre didn't even care when you had that stage accident, all he gave a shit about was some stupid girl that he isn't even dating anymore! Robbie hurt you once already, and now I find out that one of them might be a _murderer?"_

"I know it's hard."

"And you ask me if I want to talk to them before we leave?" Tori's eyes welled up with fresh tears and she took a staggering step. "If Cat really is a killer, then she's the reason my entire family has to leave the country. So no, no I don't want to talk to them. I want to hate them, but I can't hate them." Tori paused, her eyes sliding to the right and her quick, rapid breaths started to slow. "Will we be safe?"

"I'll ensure it, Dad's going to ensure it. You'll be safe, safer than you would be here." Trina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I just have to find a way to ensure Jade and her father will be protected."

"Why bother? You don't even like Jade."

"No I don't, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave her to die. If the Black Star is still going after the two, they have to be safe. She came close to death already. Twice now. She might not survive a third attempt on her life...especially if Cat is the assassin."

With her family leaving and Beck in a comatose state, that left Jade with only one friend to rely on: Cat. If Cat truly were an assassin, or the assassin that tried to kill her in that abandoned house, then Jade's life was going to be in peril far more than Trina cared for.

She needed to figure a way to sever that connection. It was easy to do with her parents and her sister, but not so for Jade. Still, she would find a way.

Hours later, Trina found Andre, Robbie and Jade. The clan were positioned at the table outside the school. To her surprise, Cat wasn't present. "Where's Cat at?" She looked around the area, trying to determine if the redhead were in the area.

Fortunately, she knew where Jason was. He and his uncle were taking a walk in a park, talking about the move back to Vander; it was Jason's moment to let his uncle know what the plan was just as Trina had done with Tori. Rocky was with them, so they were protected.

Andre, Robbie and Jade were all hunched over the table, each reading some book. Though their heads were bowed, their expressions were blank and their eyes were perfectly still as though they were only focusing on their thoughts. "Not here," Jade muttered, "Don't know where she is."

"Interesting." Trina sat down in front of them, causing the group to look up.

"Who said you could sit there?" Jade's voice was without emotion and her eyes were puffy and red.

"No one." Trina shrugged and pointed to Andre and Robbie. "Surprised to see you hanging with them." The boys looked at Jade with gazes of pity and sorrow while Jade shrugged. "I hope you continue to and can work through this crisis affecting your friendship."

Andre exhaled and raised his eyebrows up. "Girl, our best friend is in a coma and might not even make it. The least we can do right now is be here for one another." Trina nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

"That would be best. For you, and for Jade." Jade raised an eyebrow and looked away. "Anyway, I have something to tell you guys that you might not like. Tori is going away for a while." All of a sudden the depression in their eyes was replaced by surprise and each of them exclaimed their confusion. "Jade, you understand."

Jade sank in her seat, looking down and falling quiet as the men looked back at her, as if thinking she could provide the answer. "I-I'm not at liberty to talk about that," Jade remarked with a trembling voice. "My dad says I can't talk about it, so does Trina. Even Mr. Vega and Sinjin."

Robbie let out a dry laugh and turned his head. "Since when do you listen to what other people tell you?" Jade moved her hand to her arm and her eyes began to fill with fresh tears.

Rolling her eyes, Trina rose up from her seat and grabbed the men to pull them out of Jade's range of hearing. "Stop that," she hissed. The men froze, staring back at her. "Jade needs friends right now, she needs security. She doesn't need people reminding her of or insulting her character."

"Okay, okay."

"Look. Listen to me very closely, I need you to understand this." They exchanged worried glances as Trina stared them down with a stern expression. "There are some bad people out there, some very dangerous people..." The men swallowed hard and looked over to Jade. The girl was still in her prior position, staring down at the concrete floor where her feet were. "Very deadly people that are after not only my family, but Jade's as well. One of those people is the reason Beck is in the hospital. Do you understand? Nod your heads if you do."

They remained quiet and slowly nodded, signaling their understanding of the situation. "Well, what can we do?"

"She needs friends right now. I don't care what shit is going on with you guys, I don't care about all that drama. All that matters is she needs protection, she needs people that will support her. Be those people. If you don't want to, then be those people until all this shit is over."

"Is that why Tori's going away too?" Andre asked. "Because of these people? Who are they? What's going on?"

"I can't divulge that. I can't talk about it because it could put too many people at risk and it would involve people that don't need to know." In her experience, those who knew too much about the Black Star would die. If Cat were truly a part of that clan, and Andre or Robbie told her about their knowledge of the assassins, they would surely die. "I've already told you more than I should have, so I'm going to have to ask that you remain quiet."

"Okay..."

"You're not going to be able to talk to Tori, or even know where she's at. This is going to be for a little while. I can't promise she'll talk to you again for a while, either, but I can assure you...the less you know, the better."

"We'll try to deal with this, but it's a lot to process."

"I know." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath while contemplating whether to tell them Sikowitz was leaving as well. It would be too much to do, especially since they weren't aware of his role in all this; or even Jason's role.

"What do we tell Cat? I mean, she's not here."

"Nothing." They raised their eyebrows and their jaws dropped open. Trina shook her hands and cleared her throat. "You will tell her nothing of what I just told you."

"Why!"

"Again, there's nothing you need to know." She knew this would plant a seed of doubt in their heads regarding Cat. If there was any evidence or proof linking her to the assassins, then planting this cloud of suspicion over their heads would be enough to keep them away from Cat. At least, that's what Trina was hoping for. Outright telling them Cat may be dangerous would involve them too much, and place them in harm's way. "Cat will figure things out on her own, she's resourceful."

Andre and Robbie both crossed their arms and started to chuckle. "Cat? Resourceful? Dude, she's out of her mind half the time, it's like she lives in her own little world."

"Yes, well, just heed my warnings and don't ask too many questions. The best thing you two can possibly do for me, for Jade, for yourselves is to _stay out of it._ Don't go poking around, don't get curious, don't poke the beast. You have nothing to do with anything that's happening, just be there for Jade right now. That's your role, that's your only role. Do you understand me? Nod."

They nodded.

"Good." Trina pat their shoulders and looked at Jade with a frown, thinking about how she was going to keep her safe. "There's nothing else. I know this is all confusing, I know it's hard and I know a lot of things are changing right now..."

"Nothing's ever going to be the same, is it?"

She glanced down for a moment, then raised her eyes up slowly. "No." It would be a lie to say things would be the same. She could try and fix what was broken, but some things simply would not be capable of repair. "I'm sorry, but no, things will be a lot different from here on out..."

* * *

Thoughts? Observations?


	41. Governments

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 41 (Governments)

The extended stay suites was a change from the hotel they stayed at in Sviederbach. It was small, about the size of a studio apartment. The living area had a couch next to the window, facing the bed in the center of the room which faced a television. There was a wall with an open viewing space, separating the room from the kitchen. The kitchen was small, with two countertops lining the front and back of the room-one side had a sink and a stove on the right side, while the side against the window had a stove top and toaster.

The suite was shaped like an L, with an extra room positioned straight across from the side door into the kitchen. This room had a small mahogany table with two wooden chairs. Also in the room was a large amount of luggage and items moved over from both Sikowitz's home and Trina's bedroom at her family's home. A great amount of her items did go with her family to Vander, however.

There was a restroom doorway in between the walkway into this room and the walkway into the kitchen, the door overlooked the bed and television.

Moving in had been rough and stressful, since they had one day to get everything in-and that involved several long trips. They were also on the third floor. It didn't bother Trina to have single bed because it was more space, and she enjoyed cuddling up in Jason's arms at the end of the night.

On the second day moving in, they stayed up watching television and tried to ignore the negative stuff going on. This went on for about a week, giving them time to relax and settle in.

Leaning against the frame of the entrance to the dining area, Trina watched as Jason hovered over a textbook and scratched his head. To his right was his laptop, and to his left was a notebook with a pen. "What are you studying up on?" She uncrossed her arms and Jason looked over.

"American Government. It's sort of a new concept." She moved forward, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong. America is a great country, but our leaders are turning it into a cesspool of greed and power hungry elites." Jason scratched his china an stared down at the textbook.

"I think that could be worked on, but I like the idea of democracy. Giving the people a voice."

"The people don't have much say." Trina sat across from him and crossed her right leg over her left. Jason frowned at her and she shrugged. "The political parties elect leaders they feel will best fulfill their own agendas, fooling the public into thinking they have a voice through the popular vote when the electorate is what really matters." She snapped her fingers and pointed out. "Then you have congressmen and senators that only care about lining their pockets and pretending to care about the issues that will keep them getting elected. If you want to give the people a voice, give them a voice but don't fool them into thinking they have one when their voice really doesn't matter unless it goes along with corruption and greed."

"But your American president-"

"Is virtually a worthless puppet on a string that doesn't truly have as much power as people think. Congress has the power. They make the laws, they can override _any_ veto the president issues. The president must get permission from Congress to do anything. Yet, whatever congress does, the President takes the fall." She ran her hand across her forehead and sighed. "Don't get me started on the news media and their personal biased agendas."

"Yeah, but it still sounds like a good concept."

"It is. It's a great concept." She shrugged. Democracy was a fairly new concept to the world, and it worked to a degree. "It would better without the corruption, but that's always going to exist."

"I wouldn't be that kind of leader."

"Of course." She leaned forward, smiling briefly. "Except bear in mind it happens in every government. There are countless great leaders, but by that same token there, eventually there are leaders that will come along that are power hungry and greedy. The best you can do is to not worry how future leaders will be and worry about the kind of leader you want to be."

Trina glanced at soft pillow placed beside the chair Jason was in and smiled at the puppy curled up on it. She was grateful to find a place that accepted dogs. Tiny raised her head as though she knew she were being watched, yawned and rose up. Trina leaned over, extending arms as Tiny bounced over to her. "I thought you didn't want to be a leader."

"I don't know." Jason scratched his chin and watched as she lifted the puppy into her lap. "I don't want to be a king, but I don't mind being a leader. I know I want the people to be happy, and to be able to decide for themselves what they want." Trina scratched the tip of Tiny's head and lifted her shoulders.

"Is that why you've been studying up on the governments and constitution? What are you thinking?"

"Something I know my parents wouldn't agree to." He ran his hand across his forehead and dropped it to the table, covering one of his books. "Did you know the president of Ireland, the US, whatever can be with whomever they want?" Trina raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "I mean it isn't like there's a constraint on that person they're with having to have a requirement of dating someone like them."

"Okay? I don't know that there's many forms of government where that really matters."

"It is if you're ruling an absolute monarchy. That's what Vander is." She raised her eyebrows and leaned her head back, surprised. She wasn't sure what surprised her more; that Vander was an absolute monarchy or that there was a requirement of royal blood. "It's not so much of an issue in Vander because my mom and dad aren't that strict, but I've seen where royals couldn't date non-royals."

"I see."

"That said, Vanderkova is one of the last absolute monarchies left in the world. Most other places, like Sviederbach or Wembley are constitutional monarchies like England and other countries in Europe." He leaned back slowly and crossed his arms. "Ireland became a republic in the last couple of centuries and I'm thinking about whether or not the people would want to follow suit."

At least he was thinking about going back. It was important, though it was starting to sink in that there was a very real possibility he could return to his land and she might be unable to be with him. She didn't want to bring up that concern, because it might make him not think about returning to his kingdom.

The last thing she wanted was to be selfish and to be a reason that Jason didn't return, though she had to remember that it was also his decision. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you." She laid her hand gently on Tiny's back and looked down at the puppy. "Does this mean you're going to go back?"

"I..." He trailed off and his forehead wrinkled. "I don't know." He glanced up at her, studying her closely. "No matter what, Trina, I will find a way to make things work. I don't want to lose you..."

"You'd be an ocean away, Jason. Surely I'm not more important than a nation." There wasn't much tying her to where she was, but still it would be a lot for her to move to a new country entirely. "I want to be with you, but I don't want to be the sole reason you don't go back home."

Jason chuckled softly and closed his eyes. "If I were to not go back, it would be my decision; but I can assure you that you would not be the only reason." He opened his eyes and stood from the table. She watched him closely, her fingertips trembling as he walked towards her. He gazed into her eyes and lifted his hand just under the tip of her chin. "You are more to me than the world is. I wouldn't ask you to leave your home, I wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to."

"Jason..."

"Vander will always be important to me, but so will the woman I love."

"I suppose it isn't something I should worry about right now." She took a deep breath as a mix of emotions formed within her. Jason lowered himself, kneeling to be at eye-level with her. His hand dropped onto hers and she let out a gentle smile while curling her fingers around his. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

The last thing she wanted was to lose him, not when she finally found someone that cared for her. It didn't matter where he lived; all that mattered was that he loved her. She thought back to what she talked about with Cece, and what loving him might mean. It could mean leaving her life here behind.

She wasn't ready to think about it, not right now. There was little doubt in her mind she wanted to be with Jason, but she wasn't sure she was ready for a big decision like that right now. "It's too much to think about. I know what I'm facing, being with you...I know what it means..."

"We'll face it together, but there's no big decision for you to make right now. I promise you I would not put you on the spot like that."

"I know." She put her hand to her forehead and then waved it in midair. "I don't think you intentionally would. We're not at that point in this relationship yet."

"No, let's just enjoy our time together. If it comes to that, we'll do like you said and cross that bridge when we get there." She lowered her hand and looked up into his eyes with a timid smile.

"I love you." She cupped his cheek with her hand and tilted her head for a second, gazing at his warm, inviting lips. His hand rose over hers and he started to chuckle.

"I remember one of our first conversations we had, talking about princes, princesses and all those royal films out there." Her cheeks flared up as she recalled the conversation he spoke of. "You told me this 'wasn't going to be like one of those', that you weren't going to fall for a prince." Her heart began to pound heavily in her chest and she slowly pulled her hand away. "Well, I love you too, and I guess the appropriate word would be, honored, that you gave me a chance."

"Yeah, well, there was just something different about you." Her reasons for falling for him were too numerous to go into at the moment. It wasn't any amount of charm, it wasn't his royalty. "You were honest, you treated me in a way no one has for a very long time. I'm drawn to you in a way I didn't think anyone would attract me." Her hand came to rest on his chest and she stared down at her fingertips. "I trust you, and I love that you care about me despite all my shit. No one ever sees past all that, but you did."

"Somewhere underneath that tough exterior, and the scars you wield..." He put his hand beneath her chin, tilting her head upright. "Is a strong, beautiful woman waiting for someone to see her..." He leaned forward, keeping her gaze locked with his, and lowering his voice to a calm and gentle whisper. "I see her. I see _you_ ; and I love everything I see. I want to thank you for letting me see that."

"Don't ever change, Jason." He furrowed his brow and she laced her fingers with his, grasping them firmly. "I remember, I remember you said your dad fell in love with your mother when he 'saw everything' or something. Then he became king, and he started to change. He started changing your mom too, changing everything he loved about her."

"I would never." He kissed her forehead and rose up slowly. "I am not my father." She pursed her lips as he crossed his arms and looked off to the side. "I have no desire to be the kind of leader he was. He had to be 'proper', he had to be the perfect absolute monarch. Therefore his wife had to be everything that his family expected a queen to be. She had to be royal, she had to be 'proper'...that's not me, that's not something I expect of anybody, especially not of you."

"Good, because I'm not changing for anyone." He smiled, and a glimmer of pride flashed in his eyes.

"Good," he whispered, "I don't believe in changing the very thing you love about someone. When you fall in love with someone, you make the decision to love that person as they are; and to ask them to change is like telling them the very thing you loved about them was wrong."

Trina bowed her head and closed her hands. "Jason. I'm not the reason you're thinking about a change of government, am I?" He blinked twice and his mouth opened into an oval. "If that's the case..."

"No." She froze, her eyes rose up to meet his. His gaze was intense as his expression was serious. "My father was no tyrant, but he believed he had to hold fast the traditional values of the monarchy because there were few left. He disavowed constitutional monarchy, and hated Republics and Democracies because he believed sole power needed to rest on the shoulders of the king and queen, and no other. Seeing Ireland's government, seeing the United States government, I like what I see."

"Okay." That was what she wanted to know. She wanted his decisions to be for the right reasons. "You want to give the people a choice?"

"Yes. Let them vote. Let them have representation." Jason walked over to the books and computer, staring down with a frown. "My father could never understand that, I don't know why. Becoming King changed him, and mom didn't even try to keep him grounded. It was like she forgot her own roots and let it change her too."

Jason walked over to a window, placing his right palm against the wall and gazing out the window. Trina watched him bow his head and he let out a sharp exhale. "That's why I've been so afraid of becoming a king, so afraid of letting that life, that power, change me." Her heart dropped and she placed Tiny on the ground so she could walk over to him.

"You're in control of that, Jason. Nobody else." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and walked up to his side. He turned his head towards her, gazing with a faint smile. "If you let it go to your head, it's your own fault. Your father let it get to his head, but you know that. You know better than to make the same mistakes. Be the man you want to be, and don't be afraid of turning into your father." He turned towards her and inhaled. "Be who you are. Did you ever talk about this with Abby?"

"Not in detail, no. I know Dad thought she was responsible for my political views."

"What did your mother think?"

"She's along the same lines. I know Uncle Erwin thinks Vander's due for a change in government. To become 'more modern', he says." Jason lowered his gaze and exhaled. "He's not wrong. We're behind the times, and I know my people are looking for a change." He raised his gaze to her and wrinkled his brow. "Do you think I'm way off base?"

"No." She clasped her hands around his, smiling brightly. "I think you're right to consider what your people want and not what the royal and wealthy elite want, I think that's why you should go back, because you can give your people that."

"Really?" He leaned his head back slowly and cleared his throat. "Go back? Change things? It's a dramatic change, but I want some advice first. I want to talk to the presidents...of the US, and of Ireland. I want to know what route to take, what's proper."

"Just them?"

"I know everything there is to know about monarchism." He shrugged and looked back out the window, lowering his voice. "Constitutional or Absolute. It's time I learn about a republic, and I'm thinking of modeling it...both these countries inspire me, but I'm leaning towards studying Ireland's constitution more because we're really more connected."

"The first thing you'd have to do is see if this is what your people want." She blinked twice and glanced to the floor where Tiny was pacing. "I know it's actually part of the government you're considering, giving them a voice about whether they want to continue with a monarchy or are ready to follow Ireland's footsteps. Just remember your roots, don't forget that Vanderkova won independence from Ireland, so while you may want their aid...you still want your country to be independent."

"Yeah, that's the thought." He ran his hand over his neck and paced to the right. "I don't know what the right decision is and I'm not even sure if I'm ready to go back." As he lowered his arm, she placed a hand on his wrist and attracted his gaze once more.

"Talk to Cullen. He's as much a part of this as you are, I think. Do what you think is right, and if that's talking to President Obama or President Higgins of Ireland, so be it. You also aren't going to be alone in this."

"I hope not. Like I said, I'm not sure if I'm ready, but I know that changing the government _that much_ is going to require people on board..."

"Then you have to consider how the United States was formed, or how the Republic of Ireland formed after years of rule. There were people involved, and those involved became persons of interest." She didn't know much about Ireland, but she knew enough about America's history to explain. "Those involved in the Constitution, major players of the American revolution, became those first members of the Supreme Court or the first senators or congressmen. Hell, George Washington was one of, if perhaps not the most important general in command, and he was our first President. Elected, of course."

"The constitution was a set of rules to the King of England, right?"

She leaned her head to the right, sighing heavily. "Eh, yes. The Bill of Rights mostly, and the Articles of Confederation. If you need help drafting a constitution for your people, you can. You just have to find people as passionate as you are about your idea." She shrugged, thinking about his cousin and how likely it was Cullen could be on the same page. "That may very well be your cousin. Hell, maybe even your aunt."

"I don't know if Aunt Una would be on board, but I'll talk to Cullen." He ran his hand across his forehead, groaning softly. "I'm still not even sure about this. I mean, we have to deal with the Black Star first, don't we?"

"We will deal with them, but don't let them impede progress, Jason. If this is something you're passionate about, something you want, then don't let anything stop you. Would you let anything or anyone stop you from obtaining something you wanted, something you knew was right?"

He stared at her for what seemed the longest few seconds, his brow furrowing and his hands shaking with nervousness. "No," he answered finally, "No I wouldn't. Nothing could keep me from something I knew was true, something I knew was right...something I believed in."

Her heart skipped and took a deep breath while running her hands along his arms. "Give it some thought, Jason." She flashed a loving smile and tilted her head a bit. "I'm here for you, I'll support you no matter what. I love you. I want you to know that. I'll stand beside you."

"Thank you." His arms slid around her waist and he swallowed once. She breathed in through her nostrils, shifting her gaze from his eyes to his lips. "I love you. I love you more than words can say." She nodded once and leaned forward, her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a soft hum as his lips sank into hers.

Nearby, Tiny watched with a cocked head and raised ears. As their kiss deepened, she let out a guttural groan, and the puppy ran over and jumped up at her legs. The puppy barked happily, causing her to pull away and look down with a quick grin. "Looks like Tiny wants some love too, Jason." Jason raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that one."

"Well..." She chuckled softly, her arms sliding around Jason's neck and her eyes drifting towards the young pup. "What do you say we go to bed a little early tonight?" His eyebrows shot up and he blinked twice.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. Then later, we can let our little baby curl up between us so she gets some love too." Jason chuckled softly and smirked at the puppy, who in turn sat and cocked her head to the other side.

"Wait your turn, Tiny." He lifted Trina up bridal style, causing her to shriek and laugh, then carried her into the other room. Tiny barked and walked back to her pillow, curling into a ball in the center.

* * *

So we see what Jason's leaning towards doing, and of course Trina's supportive as she can be. All going on here, what are your thoughts and observations? Do you think Jason's on the right track? What do you think his mother would think, or his cousin at least-whom we've yet to meet?


	42. Shadows Recede

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 42 (Shadows Recede)

Trina walked with Jason along the path to the apartment that Henry and Jade were staying. Her gaze studied the environment, constantly making sure it was safe. They hadn't bene followed or encountered the assassins for some time, and that made her a bit nervous.

Rocky was watching from nearby. The girl had been training her a lot lately, and she'd been hitting the gyms. Another great thing about Rocky was she could give Trina some time to have a break from being a bodyguard; whether that was to go spend some time alone or just focus on anything other than the stressors on hand.

Trina had Tiny's black leash wrapped around her wrist and gripped in her hand. The puppy made routine stops to sniff the ground, sniff insects and trees, and to mark her territory. "I don't know what we're going to do with her." Trina lowered her eyes towards the puppy and thought about having to travel so much. "Maybe we can find people to take care of her, or at least make sure we find pet friendly hotels."

"Finding pet friendly hotels shouldn't be so hard. I imagine there are number of places that will allow Tiny in, given her size."

Tiny's ears perked at the mention of her name and she looked up at Jason, wagging her tail. Trina grinned and leaned over to pet the puppy, causing her to run in a circle and bark. "She's just too adorable." Trina scratched behind Tiny's ears and along her neck, causing the puppy to stretch and sweep her head sideways. "I don't know how any hotel could turn her away."

She stood up and leaned towards Jason, watching the puppy sniff the ground. Jason carefully placed a hand on the small of her back and her lips rose to a smile. "Is this okay? I mean, we're in a gated apartment complex and no one's around..." She closed her eyes and leaned sideways against his chest.

It was alright as long as they didn't do much else. "It's fine." Her eyes opened partially and the couple watched as Tiny began to chase a butterfly, barking loudly at it. "We should be able to have some small moments like this, I think."

Hearing a car's engine behind them, she stepped away from Jason for a second and turned in time to see two cars turning around the corner. Both were dark blue with tinted windows. Trina raised an eyebrow as the two vehicles stopped before them. Three men and one woman stepped out of the front car, then two men and two women exited the second.

One of the two women in the second car was dressed in jeans and a baggy, hooded sweater, with the hood covering her head and face. From what she could see, the woman was young-possibly in her twenties.

The man beside her smiled and extended his hand. "Hello there." He had soft black hair styled in a neat comb-over, parted to the right. The man had a thin moustache and goatee. "I'm Carlos. Dina's cousin." Trina shook his hand with a polite smile, raising her eyebrows up.

"Ah, we were waiting for you outside the gate. You were late, so we came in without you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, we got stuck in traffic." Carlos exhaled and turned to the hooded woman. "This is my wife, Janice, but I think you know her by her given name..." Trina's polite smile faded and she gave a nod as the woman removed her hood, revealing her face for the first time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Juniper." June had sandy brown hair that was cut at cheek level, and piercing green eyes. The woman's lips were plump and her complexion was lightly tanned. "I'm glad you could make it out, I know it's probably not the best way...asking you to come out of hiding like this."

"If I can help stop my family, then I will." June closed her hands and flicked her eyes to the apartment door just a few feet away. "Carlos and the others said we were meeting up with my uncle in there? That he's been helping you?"

"Yes. Henry and his daughter. They're out of that family too."

"Good." June reached into the car and pulled out a large, rolled up plastic sheet. "I've created a diagram for you, it'll show all the members of my family. I've tried to keep up a little with them, but not much. Some of my relatives have children, innocent children that haven't gotten caught up in that life yet..." June's eyebrows curled in the center and she pursed her lips. "I want to save those children, but I honestly don't care what happens to the rest."

There was a great deal of venom dripping from June's words, it was startling and yet it intrigued her. "You talk about your own family like they're an ugly stain or a cockroach."

The woman's nose crinkled up and tense lines formed along her brow. "They're all cockroaches." June walked forward, stopping just short of the apartment door. Trina and Jason exchanged looks of surprise and walked towards the woman, studying her angry glare. "Those bastards are killers made up of sociopaths, psychopaths and people that only care for blood."

"You hate them."

"I grew up being abused by them." She growled and abruptly knocked on the apartment door. "I was beaten, whipped, tossed around." Trina's heart sank and she bowed her head, feeling the crushing strain of sorrow that came from June's tale. "People I dated were murdered by them, and then I had a child." She raised her head, watching as the door slid open. "A child, out of wedlock, with someone that wasn't a Black Star. That was the final nail in the coffin-they murdered my baby. So if you want to stop them, I'm more than happy to wipe their stain off this planet for good."

Henry emerged from the door, his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised up. "Juniper? My god, it's been forever." The girl turned and smiled politely. Henry and Jade were aware that the woman was going to be here, Trina filled them in already. The man hadn't seen his niece since she was just a toddler. His gaze softened and his quivering eyebrows closed together. "They did all that to you?"

"They do it to everyone, Uncle Henry. You and Jade, you got lucky." Jade emerged as well, muttering something about not having any luck. June threw her head back with a scoff, ripping out a trembling laugh. "Oh I would have given anything to have the life you had, Jade, so don't talk to me about a hard life. Still..."

The woman paused, staring at Jade with a frown. June started to relax and shook her head slowly. "Deuce and Dina have been filling me and Carlos in on everything. I heard about your boyfriend. I'm sorry..." Jade's eyes filled with tears and she started to sniffle.

"He was trying to save my life. I don't even know why I'm a target."

"Because of your parents' relationship. Our family views each other as little more than human, but you're...less than human to them. Uncle Henry and Aunt Regina were considered to be 'diseased' once that news came out."

"How did it come about?"

"Kyle told everyone once he knew he was the product of incest. He put the word out, he wanted to kill all three of you." Jade moved her hand over her mouth, catching a gasp in her palm. Henry tensed and guided the others in. Only Carlos and June had to go in with Trina and Jason. The rest waited outside at the cars, watching the area.

"You've taught her to fight, right Henry?" June curled a finger over her upper lip and stared at Jade. Henry nodded slowly and moved for a wooden table with four chairs.

"I've done what I could. Up to now Jade's been resistant to a lot of what I suggest."

Jade followed her father and took a seat at the table, next to where he was standing. "I couldn't get into the fighting stuff he showed me," Jade replied, "I just wanted to keep to myself. I know a few basics on how to defend myself, he showed me that."

It was good to hear she knew a few things about defending herself. Trina looked around the room, trying to find Sinjin since she knew he was staying in the apartment as well.

As if on cue, he came from the nearby hallway. "I've had to show her a few things too." He walked up to the other side of Jade and crossed his arms. "She's capable of protecting herself, but I'm not sure how good that's going to be when you take into consideration the members of the family that are left."

June sat in the chair beside Jade, and Carlos stood up behind her. Trina and Jason also sat down and found each other's hand beneath the table. Trina gave his hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at him from a sideways glance. He looked to her with the same and smiled back.

"There's a wide array of skillful and adept fighters," June began, "They train you from an early age to be a killing machine." The girl crossed her arms and nodded to Henry. "I'm sure you remember, Uncle Henry, the rigorous things they'd put us through." Henry's expression tensed and he started to nod.

"I remember they teach you to be heartless." Henry looked at the small dog sniffing his foot and chuckled. "When I was just six years old, my father made me shoot our family dog." Trina's eyes grew wide and Tiny quickly moved to her side.

"And if you didn't do it, you got beaten." June removed her sweater, to reveal a yellow sports bra and a horribly scarred body. The instant Trina's eyes fell onto the scars, she was filled with a sense of dread and horror. She was also covered in tattoos, which seemed to be a strange addition. June extended her left arm and clenched her fist tight.

"I told you I grew up abused, this is because I didn't want to do half the shit they wanted me to. I've had to wear long sleeved shirts and long pants all my life." June looked into Trina's quivering gaze and breathed in slow. "I once had to learn, no matter how bad you have it...there's always someone out there that's got it worse. You just have to learn to live with the scars you have."

"Y-Yeah." Trina swallowed and her hands began to shake, relaxing only when Jason squeezed her hand. "I see you've got some tattoos." June closed her eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, some were my attempts to conceal my scars with ink. I resisted my mother and father with every fiber of my being. I wanted a normal life, and of course for some fucked up reason they didn't even bother to kill me." June lowered her arm, scoffing lightly. "They should have killed me. My parents seemed to have forgotten one of our family's old quotes: If you leave something alive, it could come back and take you out."

June raised the rolled plastic and set it firmly on the table, keeping it rolled by holding a single finger over it. "Are you ready for what's inside?" She narrowed her eyes and cast a sideways glance at Jade. "It's a map I've generated of our family tree, with their images." Jade tensed under her stare. It was a strange look, and it left Trina concerned as to why June would look at Jade in such a way. Was there something in there that would affect the girl?

She knew the answer, but didn't want to say it. If Cat was truly a part of the Black Star, then Trina fully expected to see her face there. While she might expect it, and Sinjin surely wouldn't be surprised; but Jade would be horrified.

June's gaze travelled to Trina and Jason and her eyebrows rose. "I've already begun distributing copies of this to your allies. Deuce and Dina have given copies to their friend in Sviederbach, copies have been sent to Ireland, the United States, England, Yerba...and various countries in Europe. Your contacts, everybody, will know the faces of the Black Star assassins. Those who lived in the shadows...my family...will no longer have those shadows to protect them."

"Just a thought." Trina raised her hand and watched as June's finger began tapping the roll. "There's suspicion of one of those very members. If you're caught up with everything, you might be aware of the situation-"

"I'm aware." June shot another glance to Jade and shook her head. "Acutely." The woman's lips tightened together and her hardened expression seemed to soften as Jade looked up at her. "So you don't know, Jade?" Jade furrowed her brow and looked from her to Trina. "I'm sorry."

Trina dropped her hand and leaned forward, catching Jade's curious attention. "Jade, how has everything been going so far with Andre and Robbie?" The girl shrugged.

"It's okay. They are, you know, being nice. I don't know about Cat, she hasn't been around much." June closed her eyes and let out a rush of air. Trina looked down. She was struggling to think what Cat's disappearance could mean; it was likely she was trying to lay low after the attacks and after Trina sent her family away.

June opened her eyes partially and turned fully towards Jade. "Jade, I understand you've been through a lot of pain recently." Jade started to whimper, as though understanding where this was going. "You don't have to be a part of this if you don't want to..."

Jade's voice trembled, but she was assertive in her speech. "My father's been keeping things hidden from me all my life because he thought it was going to protect me...I don't need to be protected. If there's something in that roll you think is going to upset me, I'll find a way to cope..."

"Are you sure?"

"Just show it."

"Okay." June stretched her finger outright, letting the rolled plastic unravel onto the tabletop. Jade threw her hands over her mouth and screamed into them as tears flew from her eyes.

Trina leaned forward, her muscles tensing as she looked to the images. Several had a red X marked over them, signifying death, while others had a blue triangle around them to signify the assassin was in custody.

Chad had recently been found hanging in his jail cell, so there was an X over his name as well. There was a large amount of current generation assassins, but right in the center of the page was the familiar face of a girl with long brown hair and piercing eyes.

"It seems that Cat has been dying her hair." June let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "Probably to try and conceal herself even more." Jade raised her hands over her eyes and shook her head vigorously. "Breathe, Jade. I know it's hard..." Jade lowered her trembling hands and began to sob.

"She was my closest friend." Jade dropped her hand to the page, letting her fingers spread out over Cat's picture. "I-I can't...I can't..."

"I've got some people, friends of my husband here, who have been keeping an eye on some of my family for the last couple of years, but only on those in this current generation. It seems that as a result of Samuel's death, Cat was chosen to lead this generation of our family." June moved a hand over Jade's, looking into the girl's misty eyes. "I know you thought she was your friend, but now you know the truth."

It was a bitter pill to swallow for sure. Trina had some difficulty stomaching it herself, staring at the photo and mentally wishing her eyes were playing tricks on her. It didn't seem likely, but everything Cat had been doing was a ploy.

Jade breathed in deep and shut her eyes. "Are..." Her voice shook with a force greater than that of an earthquake and she quickly wiped her cheeks. "Are Robbie and Andre in danger?"

"Probably not. They're not involved. However, I do know if Cat's leading...she's going to have to start looking to find someone to help carry on her linage."

Jade brought her hands to her face and opened her eyes wide. "Oh god Robbie. Robbie's got a crush on her."

"Then you might want to keep him from her. A spousal assassin is an untrained one until they become a part of the family. Then they are trained to be killers, and if they refuse, they are eliminated."

"I know Robbie. He's crazy, but he would never go for that life."

"Then he would be killed. Help him to understand that it's likely Cat feels nothing and never will, if even possible for you to help him see it." June looked up at Henry, then back to Trina. "Cat's creed is emotions are weakness. She may be affected by emotions, like right now having guided her family in that attack based out of hatred and vengeance, but she believes one must separate themselves entirely from all emotions in order to be the perfect killing machine."

"I've noticed." Trina grunted and narrowed her eyes at the roll. "She tried to kill me in that fire some time back." Jade looked ready to faint if she heard anything else about Cat, so Trina tried to dial it down. It was hard to do, given the nature of Cat's role here. "Jade, a lot of this is going to deal with Cat, so if you need some time..."

"I do, but I'll be okay." Jade stood up from the table, staring at the roll with tears sliding off her chin. "Let me know what plans you come up with, I just need some time to think."

"Take as much time as you need."

* * *

So the news is out, the Black Star assassins have been identified and June appears more than willing to bring them to their knees. What are your thoughts about everything? Observations?


	43. Making Progress

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 43 (Making Progress)

"Yes Daddy, we're doing just fine over here..." Trina raised her eyes to the ceiling, sighing as her father continued to fret and ask about her safety and how protected she was. An unexpected twist in the phone call, because she initially called to see how he and the others were settling in. "Rocky's doing a great job, we've got more protection for Jade and Henry."

She and Jason were seated on the bed, with their backs against the headboard. Jason had an open textbook in his lap and was studying it with an intense silence. Trina was leaning against his left arm and shoulder, her legs tucked beneath her and her phone in her right hand. Tiny was snuggled between them, laying on her side as Trina gently stroked her fur.

"You know I worry," David said with a quiet voice. "I can't help myself, you're an ocean away from the rest of us. I know I say not to worry about us, but I'm sure you do." She nodded and looked at her puppy with a smile. Tiny rolled onto her back and began swaying her body from side to side as Trina scratched her belly. "Hey Trina, how's that little runt of your doing, by the way?" She smirked.

"Tiny is doing well, you old softie."

David gasped aloud. "Softie?" He laughed and cleared his throat. "Never." Trina lowered the phone towards Tiny, who barked when she heard David's voice. "Aww..." She raised the phone back to her ear and glanced up at Jason, who was gazing sideways at her and smirking.

"Careful Dad, she's a little heartbreaker." She took a deep breath and snuggled closer to Jason. "How are Mom and Tori?"

"Adapting, we're all adapting." Trina raised an eyebrow at the choice of words. It was good that they were getting used to things over there, but she wondered just how they were adapting. "You know us, Trina, your mom and I are busybodies. We can't _not_ be working..." She smacked her forehead and closed her eyes, knowing full well what that meant.

"It's not a permanent move, Dad, you don't have to get jobs over there." Her hand swept outwards and Jason turned his head. "Who would even hire you guys right now?" David started to chuckle, leaving her with suspicion. "Dad? Where are you guys working?"

"Well, you know my credentials." He coughed into his hand and Trina's heart began to race, filling with nervousness. If he was working law enforcement over there right now, she didn't want to hear about it. It was bad enough she always worried about something happening to him on the job when he lived in the states, but that was with him nearby so she could see him. "Queen Pam gave me a job working security at the castle."

Her hand fell to her chest and she blew a relieved breath of air. "As long as you're not investigating homicides or arresting people over there. I don't need to worry about you getting shot every night."

"Yeah, Vander doesn't have much of a police force that I can tell." She furrowed her brow and glanced up at Jason for clarification, since the phone was loud enough for him to hear.

Jason raised his head up and hummed. "My father never wanted to be seen as a dictator and thought establishing a strong police force would make him look like one. Before him and before my grandfather, the only real law enforcement was the royal guard and the knights."

"That's no good," David muttered, "I'll have to talk to the Queen about that, maybe petition for one." Jason chuckled and shook his head, as if to say 'good luck'. Granted, he saw the need for a police force and could likely establish one if he were actually ruling. "Anyway. Trina, your mother got a job at one of Vander's hospitals."

Holly spoke from the background, surprising Trina. "You don't have much in the way of affordable healthcare over here, Jason." Jason blinked twice and nodded, raising his hand to his chin. "People are almost paying an arm and a leg just to see a doctor about a sneeze! Where does the money go to?"

"If my aunt had her way, the castle décor." Jason lowered his hand and sighed heavily. "I know things have got to change over there, but I don't really know where to even begin. I can't do too much without actually being on the throne."

"I'll talk to the Queen." Jason did a double take and Trina laughed. It sounded like her parents were already getting close to Jason's mother. Then again, she knew her family had been personally pulled aside by Pam to stay in the castle. It was the safest place for them. "Do you have any healthcare plans? I think you could benefit from some. Also, do you have a military?"

"Yes...we get help from Ireland's Defense Forces."

"In other words you don't have a national military force established?"

"We do, but my father kind of ignored them." Jason closed his eyes and began to groan and shake with worry. "He didn't want to be seen as using military power to rule, he wanted to be a monarch and not a dictator. Don't ask how my country survived so long like that during his rule, I think we just got lucky."

"You know then that you're in the middle of a rebellion, with citizens clashing, and neither a strong military presence or strong police presence to control it?"

"I am aware."

"Tell me, Jason, how do you predict that visit with both the presidents you're considering will go?"

"Funny, they're probably going to say a lot of what you're telling me right now." Trina nodded in agreement. There was little doubt in her mind that Jason would be scolded by the world leaders, but then he wasn't truly at fault. "As for the financial situation. I told you we got aid from Ireland's military, a lot of funding goes to Ireland for their aid. That is something my grandfather began."

"You're independent from Ireland, yet you're paying them for their military?"

Jason moved his hand over his face and sank in the bed. Tiny barked and nuzzled up against his side while Trina moved her hand over his hand. "Your parents are right," he muttered. His worried gaze drifted into Trina's and he started to frown. "How long before my family sold our nation back to Ireland, huh?"

She rubbed the surface of his hand with her thumb, smiling weakly. "I don't think that would have happened, Jason. Your father was a strong king. He just made some mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes."

"We can't afford to. Not when you rule a nation. My father allowed it to get to a point that it's almost like your American Revolution issues-we've got another nation's military sitting in our own country while our own military withers!"

"It does look bad, yeah."

"It is bad." Jason took a sharp breath and narrowed his eyes at the window. "It's very bad, and I don't even know where to start to change things. God, I knew it was bad, but putting it in perspective like this is just...I didn't realize things were getting _that_ out of hand."

"Hang on." Trina raised the phone up, speaking swiftly. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to have to let you guys go." They murmured their farewell and she ended the call, then put the phone away. She adjusted herself in a more upright position and turned fully towards Jason, placing her hand in his. "Jason, it's going to be okay. You're not going to be handling it alone."

"I know. I just didn't realize how much work was truly needed." Jason looked into her eyes with a deep frown. "I didn't realize I would almost have to rebuild an entire nation from the ground up. I'm not sure if I'm even ready for that." He swept his hand across his brow and scoffed. "I've inherited a coal mine."

"Hey." Trina gently caressed his face with her hand, smiling as his breathing steadied. "Coal can turn into diamonds, you know. It isn't impossible. Things may appear grim, they might appear dire, but you they can be fixed." His brow furrowed and his hand rose up to hers.

"Do you honestly think I can fix things?"

"I believe so." She leaned over, kissing the tips of his lips gently before leaning back. "I have faith in you, Jason. I know you can be great, you just have to have confidence." He started to smile and moved his arms around her waist. His eyebrows curled up in the center and his eyes seemed search hers.

"You don't think I'd just push my country even further into ruin?"

"You know better. You've got this, Jason." She moved her hand along his arm in a gentle sweeping motion. "That nation needs someone strong to lift them from the muck, and I know you can be strong enough to do it."

"Yet I want to end the monarchy." He chuckled and scoffed. "The most radical idea ever."

"It's not so radical." She shrugged and lowered herself, leaning into his chest. "Maybe it's just what your country needs, moving in with the times."

"Maybe..." He set his head against hers and moved his hand towards hers, tangling their fingers together. "Just maybe. What would I do without you?" He smiled bright as she flashed a smirk.

"Go insane?"

"Possibly."

At the White House, finally getting the chance to meet with the President to gain advice and intel, they sat across from the laughing President Obama. "I do apologize," said the President. He wiped his left eye and put his hand to his chest. "This is a very serious matter, I simply cannot believe that your family has allowed things to get so out of hand. Again, I do apologize, I am not trying to offend you."

"It's fine, sir." Jason seemed to sink in his chair, shrinking more and more with each word the President said. Trina reached over, clasping his hand with hers. Her eyes scanned the office, focusing on the four secret service agents guarding the corners of the room and appearing like furniture.

A screen in the room showed a video conference feed in which President Michael Higgins of Ireland was seated in his office. President Higgins looked like the stereotypical elderly Irish man in movies, much to Trina's amazement. He had a stern expression and was slowly stroking his chin with his hand.

"We can offer the aid of some of our best writers if you wish to draft a constitution," President Higgins stated simply, "You must make it your own." Trina felt oddly comfortable despite being so close to two powerful world leaders, and in a location which should have her freaking out. Perhaps Yerba gave her some experience to feel somewhat less nervous.

President Obama cleared his throat, coughing into his hand. "You're extremely young as well, Jason. You are twenty years old, correct?" The Presidents raised their eyebrows up and Jason nodded. "You realize that you have very little experience in political matters at that age, correct? You run the risk of more seasoned politicians taking advantage of you."

"I understand my age and experience is low, but I know what I want for my nation."

President Obama extended a closed hand, pointing his index finger out. "Do you recognize the difference between a person giving you advice, and a person taking advantage of your youth? If I wanted to, and I would not, I could take control of your country with you believing I am only offering aid."

President Higgins leaned to the side and grunted, causing them to look to the screen. "Your father has practically done so already, Jason." President Higgins extended a finger along the side of his face, tapping his temple gently. "Ireland has established a military presence within your country. In other words, it is that easy for us to take over, if it were to come to that." Jason grit his teeth and bowed his head. "I have no interest in taking control of your nation, but my advice to you right now is to strengthen your own military and I will take my forces out."

"President Higgins is correct." President Obama reclined in his big leather chair and exhaled. "Perhaps the first step in changing the situation in your country is to strengthen your military."

Jason nodded his head and folded his hands in his lap. "I want to establish a police force, but with limited power. I want to establish a Supreme Court and a congress. I want to establish a presidency."

"My question to you is this: Would you be willing to put a president in charge of your country that has experience in politics?" Jason held his breath and looked sideways at Trina. She remained quiet, trusting him and lending silent support.

She thought the Presidents had a point with the age. Jason might be better fit as an advisor. Perhaps he could be in rule long enough to get the beginnings of things established, then have his people elect a president. At the same time, she saw the intentional wording of President Obama's question, and saw it as wordplay intended for Jason to catch.

"I would not personally appoint a president." President Obama smirked and President Higgins nodded as Jason cleared his throat. "I want my people to elect a president. If my nation feels a president should be older, wiser, and more experienced than a twenty-year old, then let them decide it." Jason pulled his hand to his chest and his brow started to furrow. "I acknowledge and agree, my experience is limited. What I know, I've studied."

"No offense meant to you, Jason." President Obama frowned and slowly shook his head. "But you are so young, nobody your age should have such a great degree of stress and power placed on them." The President motioned to Trina, smiling gently. "I see how the two of you hold each other's hands, she gazes at you with love and I am sure you see her as such." They looked at each other with tender smiles. "You should enjoy each other's company, not be filled with such stress and responsibility when you're only just developing yourselves and this relationship the two of you seem to have."

"Well, publicly she's only my bodyguard..." He chuckled softly and cleared his throat. "I, uh, see what you're mean though. I appreciate your opinion." Jason looked back at the President and breathed out slowly. "I thank you and President Higgins for your time today, and I appreciate any and all help that you can give. I don't have a lot of experience drafting a constitution, but I know what I want for my nation and what they need. We do not have so many politicians in our country, as we have an absolute monarchy established."

President Higgins leaned forward, dropping his hand to his desk. "If you need diplomats, I am more than willing to lend some. Again, I would advise you to discuss the matter with the Queen."

Jason breathed out and closed his eyes. "My father is gone." His hand moved to Trina's and closed around hers. "If I return to Vanderkova, then by my own family's dynastic code, my mother will no longer rule. I respect my mother a great deal, and I know she knows how to lead a country. Yet, I don't believe she would initially agree to a removal of the monarchy."

"Perhaps she would agree to it if you lay everything out in a way of her understanding. How much do you respect your mother's opinion and experience?"

"Enough that I would nominate her as a candidate for Vanderkova's first president." Trina's eyebrows shot up and she started to grin as the President's both nodded. "I believe that whomever ends up being in that elected office, the first president will need help one way or another. Advisors."

"We can lend political advisors if need be."

"They would have to be understanding of my nation's constitution, once drafted."

"I agree, and I am most certain President Obama can agree to that as well." President Obama nodded and Jason closed his eyes. "Will you have me remove the Defense Forces from Vanderkova, Jason?"

"If my mother agrees to it. As I am not claiming the throne at this very time, she is the current sitting ruler and right now has sole voice over political affairs. I will discuss the matter with her. She needs more protection, however. We need to keep quiet my intentions for Vanderkova at this moment, if the public knew, the current assassins would only strengthen their resolve I feel..."

"It is possible, but it is also possible that if your public knew your intentions, they would be in support. Perhaps the assassins would be revoked?"

"I am not convinced that these assassins will cancel their contract so easily. Certainly not now. Everything we do must be careful." The presidents stated their agreement and Jason inhaled slowly. "Thank you again for your advice, I trust we can remain in contact?"

"We will. If you wish it, I will begin briefing diplomats for you."

"As will I," President Obama stated, "Perhaps together we can help you create a constitution solely for Vanderkova. Independent of either Ireland or the United States. We wish to be your alliance, we would not attempt to seize control."

"Thank you." Everyone stood up and Jason extended his hand, shaking the President's. Trina shook the President's hand as well, feeling proud and excited. This was the first step in something great, she felt, and she was confident Jason could convince his mother to be on board. She had yet to meet the woman, but felt like she may very well agree to everything if she knew her son would want to nominate her to be Vanderkova's first sitting president.

* * *

Looks like much needs to be done, what are your thoughts and so on?


	44. Polling the People

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 44 (Polling the People)

Jason's mother was hesitant and unsure about his idea to change the governmental systems, which came as no surprise to them. Eventually, she agreed to let the people of Vanderkova vote on what they wanted: An end of the monarchy versus keeping the monarchy. They would vote on whether or not they wanted a republic, and a constitution.

It was groundbreaking and somewhat startling to many of the citizens of the nation, and Trina was just as eager to see what polls may come in. "Not much longer," Jason said with a quiet tone, "We'll know soon." He was on the couch, in front of the television, with Tiny curled up in his lap.

Trina walked behind the couch with a basket full of laundry that needed to be folded. "I'm surprised the media's picked up on this already." She placed the basket at the foot of the bed and looked at the television, keeping her hands at her waist. "I guess once the polling started, it couldn't be helped."

"Right." Even though the Presidents wanted to keep it quiet, changing the government of a nation was a huge deal and it wouldn't be something that was kept under wraps. Jason leaned forward, folding his hands like a triangle over his nose and mouth. His gaze on the screen was anxious and his hair was a mess from his constant scratching of it. "I can't stand waiting. It's been some time since we started polling, it feels like it's taking forever just to read all the votes."

Trina grabbed the laundry and exhaled softly as she turned to face the television. The headline of the day was _Vanderkova Votes for the First Time In Nation's History_. "Kind of misleading," she muttered, "They're not voting on a president yet."

"No, they're voting to decide if they want a president or a king." Jason lowered one hand to Tiny's back, and curled his other hand over the lower half of his face. "I'm hoping for the former, I'm hoping I'm right and they want to have their say." Jason leaned back on the sofa and dropped his second hand. "Mom's betting against, but even she's coming around to the idea."

Trina set a folded shirt to the right of a stack for folded pants. Each article of laundry was to be organized in a particular way. She was curious how the choosing of a president was going to go. More than likely it was going to be like most election processes, but that would mean Vanderkova had to have a ruler for the time being. "I'm eager to see how the election process will go. I'm sure you'll have political debates and stuff."

"Yeah, most likely. I'm not even sure how to do it. I mean, we have to establish political parties and everything."

"Easy, nothing was ever done in a day. If only you could go back in time and ask George Washington how he did it, right?" Jason chuckled softly and closed his eyes. "Take your beliefs, take the beliefs of the people and what you feel best fits the country. Things like, whether you're for or against abortion. Civil Rights, liberties, and so on."

"I'm a little afraid of political parties. I don't want a smear campaign."

Trina folded a shirt over and shook her head. "You have to expect that may happen. Even John Adams and Thomas Jefferson had one of the most bitter presidential feuds out there, and that was a long time before national media ever took hold."

"I'm almost looking forward to seeing my mom run a campaign. I think she'd do a better job than I would, actually." It was going to be an interesting election, that was certain. Perhaps the first presidential election of Vanderkova would be a learning process and figuring out just what the people wanted. "Voting to have a constitution, voting on the constitution. Voting to have a president, voting on a president. My god, I'm stressing out on everything."

She frowned and set the shirt down on the bed. "I know you are." Trina moved over to the couch and leaned over the top, smiling as she gently caressed his shoulders with her hands. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, exhaling as he touched his head to the couch. "Just relax, everything's going to fall into place."

His muscles were tight and rigid feeling, and she could see he was visibly strained from all the worry. Gently she squeezed his shoulders and upper arms. "Just think." His eyes opened partially and his lips curved into a smirk. "If it all goes right, you won't be living a fairy tale anymore, you won't be dating a 'prince'." He gazed up at her and she smirked back, rolling her eyes at him. "Maybe they'll elect my mother, and just maybe you'll be loving the President's Son."

"Oh but sweetie." She leaned down, gazing with half-lidded eyes and a broadening smirk. "Don't you see? That's just a modern day fairy tale then!" He let out a soft chuckle and his tense muscles began to relax.

"I adore you. So much." Trina kissed his lips and reached down for the remote. As she lifted her head up, he turned his gaze back to the television. There wasn't anything on the news that they weren't already aware of.

"I'm done folding up the laundry." She turned off the television and started moving around the couch, sliding her fingers along the top. Jason followed her with his eyes and cleared his throat as she started for him. Tiny got up, as if knowing what was coming, and hopped off the couch and walked to her dog bowl. "Let me help you relax, get your mind off all this."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know." She moved over him, standing with her legs spread apart over his lap, and bringing her hands to perch on his shoulders. Jason's eyebrows rose and he lifted his hands to her waist, gazing into her eyes. "Something to keep you from having to agonize while waiting for the poll results...I'll let you decide what you want, how about that?" She lowered herself, smirking as her knees pressed in the couch on either side of him. The back of her legs rose up and she pushed her waist forward against his.

"Not making my decision a hard one there, are you?"

"Oh." She looked down and her smirk deepened. "I think I'm making it very hard." He closed his eyes and slid his hands up along her back. As she ground her hips against his, he let out a soft groan and leaned his head back. "And that, my love, is just the preview."

"Huh?" She then stood from the couch, and walked away, swaying her hips gently in the air while giving him a deep smirk. "You're teasing now, aren't you?"

"Maybe...maybe I want to take that laundry and move it off the bed." Jason rose from the couch and walked with her towards the side of the bed. Trina took his hand in hers and moved back against the wall, pulling him with her. His left palm came to rest on the wall just beside her head, and his right hand tucked neatly beneath her chin. "Jason..." Her arms slid around his neck and she let his finger guide her face towards him.

As he kissed her lips, his arms fell to her waist and his body leaned into hers. Jason started to turn, taking her with him, then began to bend until she was laying on the bed.

During their lovemaking, Jason's phone started to ring. They ignored it the first time, breathless and still in the act. When it went off a second time, they ignored it yet again; but whoever was calling was determined and continued to call.

Jason was looming over her in the bed, gazing into her eyes with a look of annoyance that matched her own. "Just answer it," Trina said breathless, "It's okay." She leaned up, kissing his lips tenderly and then falling back onto the mattress. "God."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone, yanking it over to his ear. "What?" He growled at the caller and fell beside Trina. Her eyes flew open and she let out a gasp at the sudden separation. "I'm a little busy."

"Sorry," the caller said once Jason put him on speaker. The voice wasn't familiar to her, so she glanced at the phone and was surprised to see the name 'Cullen'.

"Wonderful timing," she muttered. Jason looked at her and chuckled softly.

"He always did have impeccable timing." It didn't help that the phone calls came in the middle of her climax. Jason exhaled and pulled her close to him so they could cuddle together. She hugged his waist and set her head atop his shoulder as he set his phone down behind her back. "Alright Cullen, what's up? Clearly this is important to you, right?"

"Yeah. How are you doing by the way?"

"I was doing just great literally seconds ago." Trina closed her eyes and stifled a laugh. She was feeling mischievous, but felt it wouldn't be right to mess with him right now if Cullen had something truly important to discuss. "So what's going on?"

"The polls, they've all been tallied and the people have spoken." Trina turned her head back and Jason grunted. "They want a president, they want a constitution. They want to have a voice. I can't believe it, Jason. For the first time ever you gave them a voice, and they've answered."

Trina felt a rush of weight fall away and looked at Jason, who was staring at the phone with silent and wide eyes. "I..." He started to stammer and moved his hand towards his head. "I mean that's great, Cullen that's fantastic."

"I know, man."

Trina turned onto her side, leaning her back against Jason's chest and staring down at the phone. "How is everyone taking the news over there?" She asked. Cullen coughed and Jason smirked as his cousin fumbled over his words.

"Wait a second, who's the girl? Jason, _who_ is that and why don't I know what's going on with you?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you yet?" His grin grew and his lips pulled away from his teeth. "She's my bodyguard." Trina closed her eyes and started to chuckle.

"Really? Because I'm hearing some really breathy noises coming from your end." Cullen paused as the couple stared at the phone. "You were 'busy', huh?"

"Should I tell him?" Trina nodded, not caring if Jason's cousin knew about her or not. After all, the man was one of Jason's best friends too. "She's my girlfriend, and you don't need to know much else."

"I don't want to know much else, and I certainly don't want to know what you were busy doing. I just wanted to tell you about all the results, and I wanted to know what you were thinking about doing as a result."

"Well, this is only the beginning. We have to draft a constitution, we have to elect a president. I think the president election comes first, but I'm really not sure."

"Will you come back to Vanderkova for everything?"

"I'm not sure. I think my mom's capable of handling things for the moment." He exhaled and slowly brushed the tips of his fingers down Trina's side, causing her body to shiver. "Right now I have to deal with some other things, namely the assassins that want to kill me."

"Yeah. I think you should deal with them." Cullen sighed. "Do you have any desire to be the next president?"

"Honestly, I kind of feel like a president is someone that should be older, someone with more experience and the capability and knowledge of how to best run a country." Trina furrowed her brow and looked up as Jason peered down at her. "I want to live my life without having to deal with all the stress that comes from such a huge responsibility. Right now, anyway." He cleared his throat and started to whisper. "That is my decision." Trina closed her eyes and nodded, understanding and accepting that his wish was his own.

"So you think maybe consider nominating your mom? You know, it'll be good for the people I think. This whole rebellion thing, I'm getting sick of it."

"So am I."

"People have been fighting over whether or not my dad or yours should have ruled, and now they're going to have a say. One major factor fueling that rebellion is gone. Still...there's something I think you need to know."

"What's that?"

"I think my mother has been feeding it all this time." Jason froze. Trina's jaw fell open and she did a double take. Cullen took a breath. "Now I'm not one hundred percent certain, but I heard her telling someone that some of the things out there about your parents were lies and she was trying to get the people against you...that sounds like proof to me, but I kind of don't want to go accusing her of something that I don't know for sure the truth of."

"Aunt Una? She couldn't."

"Mom's really interested in this presidential thing too. I think she wants to run. Jason, you and I both know my mom is not fit to lead a nation. She'd drive this country into the ground. Now, I know it's my own mother I'm talking about, but I have to be honest."

Jason wasn't saying much. He had a look of bewilderment in his eyes and was shocked to a speechless state. "Maybe I should come back..."

"It's probably dangerous for you to. If those assassins are still looking for you." There was another pause, and the tone of Cullen's voice changed. "So, Jason..." Jason curled his eyebrows together and Trina glanced at the phone. "When did you and this girlfriend of yours meet?" Trina rolled her eyes and Jason grunted.

"About eight months ago."

"And are the two of you serious?"

"Um, I'd like to think so." Trina blushed as Jason ran his hand down her spine. "Very serious, very much in love. I don't think I'm going to be able to share this with you, Cullen. You wouldn't be her type by any stretch of imagination." Trina cupped her hand over her mouth to conceal a smile as Jason started laughing.

"Okay, very funny." Cullen sighed. "Ass. I deserve that."

"Given the moment? Yes. Yes you do."

"Still hurts. I remember when we told each other everything."

"Yeah, maybe once things get situated we can hang out again."

"If my mother ever lets me get away from her." There was something definitely strange about this Una, it intrigued her and she wanted to know a little more about her. Just not at the moment. "Anyway, I'll let you two, uh, get back to, um, whatever it was you were doing."

"Moment's kind of ruined...kind of." Jason's hand slid along Trina's outer thigh, causing chills along her leg. She moved her hips forward and inhaled, holding her breath. "But yeah, thanks for the heads up, Cullen. Talk to you another time, man."

Cullen ended the call and Jason lowered his head into the curve of Trina's neck, kissing it gently. "Great news," he whispered upon lifting his lips from her neck, "The people of Vanderkova want a president."

"That's good," she replied in a breathy tone. Trina turned to face him, gazing into his eyes. "It's a start, a little victory..."

"That it is. Maybe next time, we spare my cousin?"

"If there is a next time, I'm going to personally find your cousin and strike him over the head."

"That wouldn't surprise me one bit." He chuckled and his gaze fell to her lips. "Why I love you." He leaned in, kissing her fully.

* * *

So the people have spoken indeed, and of course we finally meet Cullen. Though, in an interesting way, poor guy...So what are your thoughts for the future?


	45. Trapping an Assassin

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This chapter is in the perspective of Jade. She may be a minor character in this tale, but this affects her

* * *

Chapter 45 (Trapping an Assassin)

Jade stood before the glass doors of a quiet café outside of Walmart, sweat flicked off her brow and her trembling hand grasped the metal bar of the door with a white-knuckled grip. "Okay, calm down." She sucked in a heavy breath of air and closed her eyes. "Calm down Jade. This is nothing."

A lie one tells themselves many times will eventually be believed, but she felt otherwise about this simple saying. Her eyes opened partially and she looked over her shoulder, whimpering at the empty parking lot. "It's okay. I can protect myself. Cousin June and my dad taught me to defend myself. Even Trina..." She was under heavy guard as well, so it wasn't like she had to worry.

Still, she did. Today's meeting shouldn't even happen, it wouldn't be allowed, but she managed to convince them to let her at least try. She got tips from June, tips from her dad, and Trina was dead set on making sure all eyes would be on her at all times.

Cat shouldn't know. There was little reason for her to suspect anything. "Okay Jade. Deep breath." Jade inhaled and carefully pushed the door open. She entered as casually as she could, pushing her hands into her pockets and moving towards a table in the far corner of the café, near a set of windows. She sat with her back to the wall and placed her hands on the table, curling her left hand over her trembling right fist. "Don't kill me, please don't kill me."

A waitress came over bearing a bright smile and kind eyes. "Hi, can I help you?" Jade was somewhat comforted by the woman's pleasant demeanor, but she couldn't steel her nerves. Jade smiled politely and raised two fingers.

"Two coffees, please." She knew what Cat generally liked, and was able to order it. Although, she was told to order for the girl. "I'll take some creamer." The girl nodded and wrote down the information before walking off.

Jade tapped her fingers on the table, smacking her lips and watching the doors as well as outside the window. Eventually the woman brought her the two coffee drinks and walked off. Jade reached into her pocket and pulled out a small capsule filled with powder. It was a paralyzing agent that should allow her to confront Cat and ask her questions while Trina and the others moved in.

She broke the capsule open and poured the poison into Cat's drink. She didn't know why she was doing this; or she did, but she could hardly believe she had take out someone she'd grown so close to. "Why'd I suggest this?" She raised her fingertips to her forehead and groaned. "Why did I try so hard to convince them to let me do this?" She pushed Cat's drink forward and leaned back slowly. "She trusts me, right?"

At some point of time a woman entered through the café doors. She had what looked like a violet hijab around her head and piercing eyes that resembled Cat's. The woman walked over and took a seat across from her. Jade assumed the girl was trying to conceal her identity. "Cat?"

"Robbie said you wanted to meet with me." Cat's voice came from the woman, which enabled Jade to relax. Her hands were still trembling and her eyes were flicking out the windows. "What's going on?" The girl extended her hand for the staring down at it.

"Um, just wanted to hang. Why are you dressed up like that?"

"Just trying something new. Kind of like the style." Jade nodded, not wanting to say anything to give away what was happening. She needed Cat to feel comfortable and expect that she knew nothing at all. The girl wrapped her gloved hand around the handle of the mug and raised it up beneath the silk cloth hanging over her mouth. Jade watched the mug closely, sliding her tongue across her lips. "Sorry I haven't been around so much, my brother's been having some problems lately."

"Oh? Is everything okay? What kind of problems?"

"We've been taking him to a therapist, hoping to distinguish what's wrong with his brain, but you know." Cat giggled. Her eyes didn't appear to change, however. "He's just crazy." Jade held her breath, watching as Cat moved the mug under the cloth and tilted her head back.

"So, the hijab is for what, exactly? I mean, are you trying out a new religion?"

"Kind of." Cat giggled and set the mug down. Jade narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, studying the woman closely. "I just really like the outfits." Cat placed her hands on the table, pressing her palms firmly against the surface. Jade swallowed a lump forming in her throat and reached for her mug.

"Well, it is nice."

"Why are you so nervous, Jade? You're shaking like a leaf." She bit her lip and shut her eyes. Knowing what Cat was, she was supposed to remain perfectly still and calm. "This is just a meeting between friends, right? There's no reason to be so afraid."

"Well, it's just that I haven't seen you in so long, and with everything that's been happening lately, I was worried you might hate me." She bowed her head and closed her hands. "I know I've done a lot of bad things, Cat, and I was hoping you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Oh Jade, I could never hate you!" The girl tittered. Jade raised her head, once more noticing no change in Cat's expression. It was strange, but then she had to think the assassin couldn't show emotion. Yet, Cat had often showed emotion in the past. "So...so, so, so, do you hate me? Jadey, Jade, Jade."

"What? Me? Why would I hate you?"

"Oh, I think you know...I think you're scared." Cat's muscles tightened and for the first time, there was a visible strain in her eyes. Her pupils shrank and her body seemed to shake. "I think you should be afraid."

She looked to the door and smiled when she saw Trina and Sinjin enter. The Shay siblings were outside, and Rocky had been stationed somewhere. Also in the parking lot were June and her father, making her feel all that much more comfortable.

"Why should I, Cat? You're the one that drank a tainted cup of coffee. I thought you were a better assassin than that, that you would be smarter, but we outsmarted you."

Cat's eyes widened, and for the first time Jade realized that the cloth should have been moving whenever the girl spoke. A loud bang sounded off, and the window next to Jade started to shatter. Frozen with fear and shock, she watched as Cat's head fell to the table and blood pooled beneath it.

"Oh my god!" Jade jumped from her seat, gasping as the employees of the establishment screamed in terror. "Trina! Trina, what happened?" Trina was frozen in place, her eyes studied the motionless body on the table as Sinjin made his approach. "D-Did we have any snipers stationed?"

"No," Sinjin +eplied, "No snipers." He reached for the hijab and pulled back the facial cloth, revealing a woman Jade had never seen in her life. She threw her hands over her mouth, gasping in alarm. "Shit..." Sinjin removed part of the woman's cloak, revealing a small radio hidden beneath. "We've been had."

All of a sudden, Cat's laughter filled the air. "Did you _honestly_ think I was going to be fooled by your little trap?" Jade trembled and took a small step back, staring at the window with fear swelling inside of her. "Oh Jade, tough little cookie, you know I have you in my sights."

There was a level of callousness and hatred in Cat's voice that Jade had never heard before, it filled her with a sense of dread. "This is how close I can get to killing you. If I was going to kill you, you would be dead right now."

"I didn't give you any reason to think I would betray you."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to be stupid enough to meet with anyone in public when I know myself and my family are all being hunted right now?" Cat ripped out a mocking laugh. "Even if I had, I would never accept a drink from anyone that had been prepared before my arrival."

Pretty soon everyone that was there to protect her started to surround her. June stood in between her and the window, scowling and glaring protectively out the window. "What the...June? The fuck are you doing here?"

"You thought I was dead, but I'm alive and well." June raised a middle finger at the window and narrowed her eyes. "You want to shoot, shoot me now, because I will singlehandedly hunt you all down and tear you apart on the spot if I have to." Jade took a small step back, trembling with greater fear than before. "Wouldn't do a lick of good though, because they can all find you. You and the rest of the family. You're dead, all of you."

Trina grabbed Jade's arm and started pulling her away, causing her to cry out in surprise. Sinjin and Henry followed them out and Jade watched as June started to step away from the window.

"Watch your back, you traitor." Cat's voice hissed and echoed into the air. "I'll find you, I'll find you and tear into you myself."

"Why don't you try me now?" June reached underneath a coat, slowly removing a handgun. "Why don't we see who has the better mark. You think you're the only hired killer? You think you're the only one adept at weaponry?" June raised her gun at the window, growling as she took aim. "I see you, Cat. You're not as hidden as you think on top of that building, are you?"

"Fuck you, June." A shot rang out and June ducked to the right, hiding behind the wall as the glass shattered. The dead woman's body jerked, and pieces of the radio exploded into the air. Jade's jaw dropped and she watched June lean forward, swinging the gun out the window and firing off.

The girl turned to them and started sweeping her hand through the air. "She's distracted! Go, go, go! Ignore me, I'll meet up with you later." Without warning, Jade was yanked from the café and pushed into a covered car.

To her surprise, June remained in the building. She pressed herself against the window of the car, watching helplessly as they sped away. "June! We left her behind!" Trina turned around, talking with a raised voice.

"She'll be fine, Jade. We needed to get you out of there."

"But-"

"She's going to be just fine. Protecting you was first." Jade sank in the seat and crossed her arms, frowning as she started to fear the worst.

Cat was clearly capable, clearly dangerous and much smarter than she'd ever realized. She was worried for June, and prayed she would see her cousin again.

Tears filled her eyes and she pressed her lips tightly together, remaining silent as the group drove her to the safe house. She shuffled into the apartment with them, mumbling under her breath. "We shouldn't have left her behind. June was going to save all the children of the Black Star."

Next came the waiting, of which every second was terrible. There was no word on whether or not June would survive a shootout with Cat, or if she could get out of the building without Cat firing at her.

"Cat had a sniper, she had a pistol. There's no way, no fucking way."

Finally, the apartment door swung open and June stepped in, a shadow with the sun behind her. Jade sprang from her chair, gasping aloud when she saw her cousin. "June! You made it out?" She ran over and froze when she saw blood trailing down June's left arm. "Oh my god, you're hurt!"

"It's nothing," June muttered, "I'll live." The woman motioned to Henry and narrowed her eyes. "Bandages and tourniquet please." Henry nodded and hurried away, leaving Jade confused.

"You don't need a hospital?"

"No." June made her way to a chair near the table and took a seat as Henry returned. She wrapped a towel tightly around her arm and bit down on it with her teeth while Henry took a knife to her shoulder. "We're trained to patch ourselves up, Jade."

"Oh god..." She didn't want to watch this, feeling sick enough already. She stumbled to the side, rubbing her eyes with the base of her hands. Too much happened today, and she honestly didn't want to try and confront Cat again. The girl was angry enough, and Jade wasn't stupid enough to try trapping her again. "Did you even get her, June?"

"I thought I had because I know I couldn't see her again after shooting, but I doubt it." Her heart sank and she looked up at Trina. "That bitch is around somewhere, and if I see her again...Oh she won't get away next time...You did well, Jade, but leave this to the professionals. Got that?"

"I just wanted to help."

"It's much too dangerous. You know now what we're all up against, and I do not need you putting yourself in harm's way. Do I make myself clear?" She clenched her hands and nodded slowly.

"I still want to help, June."

"Fine, you can help, but from a safe distance."

"Okay, fair enough. Fair enough..."

* * *

Looks like Cat won't be taken so easily, which should come as no surprise. I believe here she wanted to show them how close she could come to killing them without actually doing it, quite like a game of cat and mouse; but Cat now knows that Jade is well aware of her.


	46. Unexpected News

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 46 (Stunning News)

Trina lay beside Jason on their bed, snuggled in his arms and falling into a content sleep. It had been a long and stressful day of trying to find where some of the assassins were located, and Jason helped her to relax with a soothing back massage. He had just gotten off the phone with his cousin, to let Cullen know not to divulge the relationship to anyone.

Cullen was beyond ecstatic to hear that he was the first person Jason told about their relationship, even more so when he learned he was told before the Queen. Trina could see Cullen was almost to Jason what Tori was to her. "You seem really happy to talk to him." Trina nestled herself against his chest, smiling at the warmth of his body. "So does he."

"He's always been my best friend." Jason turned onto his back and slipped one arm beneath her while moving his free hand behind his back. She draped an arm across his waist and rolled her head to where her chin was perched between his pecs. Jason's gaze fell into hers. "I can't tell you all the crazy stuff we did when we were young. There's so much. Aunt Una didn't care for it as we got older, she thought I was a bad influence on him or something."

"Sorry to hear it."

"Yeah. When I said my parents seemed controlling, they're really not that bad; but Aunt Una has this possessiveness about her. One of the things she did when we got older-after my uncle passed-was forbid us from hanging out." He scoffed and looked off to the right. "She actually told my parents not to allow him anywhere nearby, and refused any rational talk from them."

Jason narrowed his eyes and reclined his head, gazing up at the ceiling. "I know you don't know my aunt, so saying 'do you really think she would do this' wouldn't be helpful, but…I just can't imagine Aunt Una having anything to do with the rebellion. Much less the assassins."

She frowned and slowly shook her head. It was a bitter pill for anyone to swallow for sure. Cullen was looking for proof or evidence of his own mother's involvement, and she could see why he would be against her; but it was hard to imagine what either he or Jason could be feeling.

"If she is, it's a terrible betrayal to you and your family."

"If she is, it would mean she had a hand in my father's death." Jason closed his eyes. Trina felt his chest sink as a long exhale left his lips. She hurt for him, and was angry for him as well, though she understood his disbelief and desire for his aunt not to be involved. "If Cullen finds anything…he wants to put it forward, to expose her to the public."

"Really?" She lifted her head up. The pitch in her voice rising with her surprise. "He'd do that to his own mom?"

"Cullen has never seen eye to eye with her. She wants to run against my mother, so he wants to make sure she doesn't win our first election." Jason ran his hand slowly with an absent mind along her spine, brushing her with his fingertips as as though petting her. Tears welled up in his eyes and a somber expression overcame him. "I don't know what to think, if my aunt really is behind everything. I don't know how to find out."

"If there's any evidence, it would be found between her and the assassin with the contract." In other words, it was likely that Cat may have something that could shed light on it. "There would have to be a record somewhere. Maybe something that tied your aunt and our assassin together. I know you don't want to think she has anything to do with it, and I hope that's the case, but…we have to consider any and all leads. That's what my dad always says."

"Yeah." His voice grew soft and quiet and his eyes slid to the right. "I really hope it isn't as bad as it seems. Aunt Una's a little strange, but she's still my aunt. She was good when I was a child, I can't imagine her doing the things Cullen's worried about her doing." He squinted and shook his head. "But then, can I really blame her for feeling slighted because of my uncle's passing?"

"The only thing she could control was how she reacted to that." Trina started to sit up, sighing heavily as her hand slid away from his chest and rested on the side of his waist. "I worry about your cousin though, if he does find evidence that she's responsible…"

Though they would both be affected, there was a difference between nephew and son; and as her son, Cullen was sure to be affected more so than Jason.

"All we can do is hope for the best." He looked up into her eyes with a tiny smile and a sad gaze. His hand moved towards hers and she took it, giving it a gentle squeeze before rising up. "I'm going to go down to the front desk and check on mail. You want to come with?"

"No, I'm just going to freshen up here for a spell."

"Okay." She leaned over, kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you." He leaned back, releasing a content sigh.

"I love you too."

After getting dressed, Trina made her way to the front desk where all the mailboxes were for residents. They were P.O. Boxes not requiring them to be a permanent phone went off and she was pleased to see her father calling. "What's up, Dad?" She asked with a quick eagerness.

Her father spoke with excitement and thrill in his voice, a strange and suspicious sound to her ear. "Trina, guess what happened?" She pinched her phone between her ear and shoulder while going through the mail in her P.O. Box. There wasn't much aside from letters, coupons and magazine subscriptions she no longer read.

"Not one for guessing games, Dad. Glad you're happy though, why are you happy?"

"Pamela appointed me to a high position of law enforcement, so I can help reform and train officers." She froze, her eyes flickering up and away from the mail. "She says I've got some great ideas and wants to implement them."

"I um…" Her heart started to race and she pictured him in close proximity to danger. "Will you be in the field?"

"If I don't have to be."

"Oh…" She gripped her phone and picked up the mail from the counter. "Well, congratulations, Dad. I'm happy for you." She hoped he would be safe, though she feared for him, he had to be able to make his own decisions and feel like he could contribute something. David was never one for sitting idly by.

"Thank you." He exhaled. "How is everything over there? Are you keeping safe?"

"Trying to."

"Tori and your mother miss you." He lowered his voice to almost a whisper, and she could sense him smiling. "So do I. I can't imagine how bored you must be still guarding Jason and not having anybody around. I know you probably don't think you have much in common with a prince. What do you guys do when there's nothing to do?"

Her heart skipped a beat and her face grew bright red as a coy smile grew upon her face. "We find things." She twirled a finger in her hair and looked off to the smile. She thought about Cat and cleared her throat. "When we're not preoccupied with the assassins, that is."

"Yeah, I'll bet. As long as you're not too bored."

"We find things to talk about."

"Good. I love you honey."

"You too, Dad. You too."

After hanging up the phone, Trina checked it to see a text from Rocky. Her eyebrows rose high and she pursed her lips. "You have a visitor…" With a sigh, she rolled her eyes and started towards the elevator. The text clearly didn't seem to be one of concern, since Rocky wouldn't just text vaguely if there were a threat.

Once she reached her floor and started down the hall, she saw Jade nervously approaching and knocking on the hotel door. She was shocked and confused with how Jade found where they were, but decided not to startle the girl by calling her out.

She had a cup of coffee in one hand and a napkin in the other. The nearby trash bin had a fast food bag in it. Jade turned her head to the right, away from Trina, and stepped forward just as the door opened up.

"Trina, it's me, I-" Just then, Jade smacked straight into Jason, shrieking as her coffee spilled all over the white t-shirt he was wearing. Her eyes went large and she let out a startled gasp. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking!"

Trina curled a finger over her upper lip and raised an eyebrow as she watched Jade rub Jason's chest with the napkin in a frenzied attempt to clean off his shirt. The girl looked into Jason's eyes and started to slow her rubbing down. "I uh…" The girl blushed and Trina lowered her arm. "That beard really does make you look handsome, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Really?" Trina thought while squinting her eyes. "Is this how the universe defines irony?" Jason emitted a nervous chuckle and raised his hands up.

"Funny you should mention it, but yeah actually I've had people say it."

Trina walked up behind Jade, crossing her arms and tapping her foot gently. "Somewhere, my little sister is smirking right now," she muttered. Jason took a small step back, gazing helplessly into Trina's eyes.

"Hold on," Jade said, "I've almost got the coffee out. I don't know what's been going on with me lately. Actually, I do know, but-" Trina cleared her throat and Jade froze, turning her head around slowly. "Hey Trina, I was looking for you."

"Great. I think Jason's shirt will be fine."

"Yeah…wow, I'm sorry, I don't know-have you noticed how handsome the guy looks with a beard?"

"What? He does? No, I've never noticed" Trina rolled her head to the right, looking down as Jason raised his hand to Jade's wrist. "I think you can stop rubbing him now. At this point you're just feeling his muscles." What she wanted to say was 'stop touching my boyfriend', but she figured it wasn't needed. Jade's face went dark red and she pulled her hand away just as Jason pushed on her wrist.

"Oh my god." The woman moved her hand to her head and paced to the right. "I'm sorry, I just a momentary lapse of…I don't know…"

"Jade, take a deep breath and tell me what's going on, or how you actually found my room. Rocky wouldn't have just given it out to you."

"Oh, no she didn't." Jade sighed and closed her eyes. "I followed you guys. She caught me and didn't think I was a threat, so once I explained what I was doing, she let me by."

"Fantastic." Her eyebrows rose and she placed a hand to Jade's back, guiding her inside the room with her. Jason followed them in and closed the door behind him. "So. What's going on with you?" She didn't care about the details of how Jade found them, or much else.

Jade stared at the bed in the room and her jaw dropped open. "Whoa, you guys have just one bed?" Trina blinked twice, staring with annoyance at the unmade bed. She preferred a clean living area when company was around, so rather than stand around, she went to make the bed.

Jason moved past Jade, running his hand along the back of his neck. "I uh, I sleep on the couch." Trina looked up at him while fluffing the pillows, pursing her lip and studying him closely.

She contemplated just coming right out and telling Jade about her relationship, but thought better of it. Even though Jade was learning to respect her, she still didn't trust the girl enough to not gawk or act surprised that Trina was with anyone at all-much less someone of Jason's stature.

Granted Jade wasn't stupid, she would have noticed the two pillows and two sides had been slept on. The question in her mind was why Jade wasn't saying something.

Jade sat on the couch beside Tiny and dropped her hand to the sleeping dog's back. The girl turned her head down and sighed. "I wanted to bring something to your attention that I've been holding to myself. I know I shouldn't have kept it, and given everything going on, I should say something."

"What is it?" Trina beside her and folded her hands in her lap. Jade looked up with glistening eyes and her lips parted separately.

"I'm…pregnant." Suddenly all of time seemed to stand still, and Trina's heartbeat echoed into her disbelieving ears. Jade chewed her lip and curled her thumbs together. "Beck's the father. Obviously. Five months in."'

* * *

Well, that certainly wasn't expected. Quite the chapter here, and perhaps a little brief humor with the spilled coffee


	47. Sins and Grief

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 47 (Sins and Grief)

"You're _what?"_ Trina was doing double takes and mental backflips trying to process what Jade was telling her. She rose from the seat, throwing a hand into the air. "Five months? Why haven't you told us about this?" She didn't mean to sound accusative, but she was angry. This was pivotal and crucial information that someone under protective watch needed to divulge. "Do you even know how serious this is?"

When she looked at Jade, the girl had her head bowed and turned slightly to the right. Her arms were pointed down like an arrow and her hands were clasped tightly together. "I'm sorry," Jade whispered with a trembling voice. "I hadn't even told Beck." Trina pushed her hand through her hair and breathed in slow.

"Which reminds me, you were using my sister still. You were pregnant and cheating on Beck with my sister? Did you even know?" Jade didn't raise an eye. Her silence was telling, forcing Trina to swallow her anger. "How are you not even showing yet?"

"I just started. I have a small baby bump, but it's not that noticeable yet." Jade looked up slowly and her brow started to furrow. "I kept quiet because I was afraid. I know I should have said something before, and I wish I had. I'm scared, Trina…please just don't yell at me anymore."

"Don't ye-" Trina stopped herself and stared at Jade with an inquisitive look. She felt bad for getting upset, she was only angry that Jade hadn't come right out. There was something different about the girl lately, and perhaps this was it. "I'm sorry Jade, I know you're just scared." Trina sat down beside the girl, exhaling and resting a firm hand on her shoulder. "You came here to talk, I guess, so we'll listen."

"Thanks." Jade sniffed and folded her hands over in her lap. "I mean I'm not the same person I used to be. I've changed, and I don't know if it's for the better or worse. I'm scared, because I have a feeling this kid will grow up without a father, and then I don't even know if I'm going to survive this."

"I wouldn't worry about that last part. I don't think June will let anything happen to you." Jade laughed dryly and wiped an eye.

"What would you do if you got pregnant?" Trina raised an eyebrow and glanced past her, meeting Jason's watchful gaze. "I mean mine was unexpected. Defective…you know…" Trina shut her eyes and Jade seemed to stumble a bit in her words. "Do you use condoms, Trina?"

Her eyes flew open and she caught her breath. "What makes you think I'm sexually active, Jade?" Trina pressed her lips tight together and Jade leaned back slowly.

"I mean I'm a different person now. I know you probably don't think it, I know you're probably worried I'd say something negative, but I'm not stupid Trina…" Jade looked over her shoulder at Jason, who was standing with crossed arms behind her. "Granted, I know if a girl were touching my boyfriend, I'd tell her off."

"I'm not you, Jade." Trina folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. She couldn't believe Jade had them pegged, but the single unmade bed was a possible giveaway. "I'm not insecure in that way." She put her hand to her chest and Jade looked back at her. "Granted I have some insecurities, but I don't have _those_ types of insecurities. In a relationship, there's trust, and I would trust my man unless he gave me a damn good reason not to…but if I didn't trust him, then there would be no relationship." She took a momentary pause, holding her breath and reclining her head about an inch while eyeballing Jade. "Was there any real trust in your relationship with Beck? Observing, it seems like you really took for granted what you had."

"I know I did, and I know there's a damaged connection there that might never be repaired." Jade started to weep, her mouth opening in a pain-filled gasp. "I still love him. I know he, nor Tori, will ever truly forgive me for what I've done; but it doesn't change how I feel."

"Forgiveness takes time. Rebuilding trust takes time. If it's meant to be fixed, it will be. Otherwise, you have to find the strength in you to move on." She furrowed her brow. "You should forgive yourself."

"I guess. I don't know how. I don't even know how to forgive myself when I feel so much pain, so much guilt. I know everyone hates me…" Jade slung her hand in the air, motioning at her. "Hell, even you don't like me. After all this time!"

"You were a bully," Jason said behind a feigned cough. Jade's shoulders dropped and Trina looked at him, moving a gentle finger vertically on her lips. He nodded and turned a bit. "Sorry."

"Jason's right." Jade leaned forward, staring into Trina's eyes with her own quivering gaze. "I can't apologize to everyone I ever hurt, but at least I can apologize to you." Trina closed her eyes and her lips separated, but only air came out. Jade furrowed her brow and whimpered one time. "Trina?"

"It's fine, Jade."

"But-"

"I've moved on." She really had. Her beef with Jade wasn't much since she didn't harbor grudges; but she still didn't trust her so easily. "Something you'll have to learn to accept before you go out apologizing to every person that you ever wronged or something like that…" Jade reclined, her eyes opening wider and the light reflecting in the glossy surface.

"What?"

"Forgiving is one thing, but the brokenness can still remain." Trina brought her hands to her chest. "I find it difficult to trust. Now that's not wholly your fault, but you served a small part of that larger puzzle. A person can forgive somebody for a wrongdoing, but that doesn't mean they're automatically going to like that person or become their next best friend. It just means they're going to put the wrong you've done them behind and not let it control their lives."

A good example on her mind was that serial killer from her childhood. She'd long since forgiven the man, but the scars and flashbacks remained for her to try and live with. She still had an aversion to fire.

"But Jade, if it helps you, I forgive you." Jade smiled gently and Trina exhaled, dropping her shoulders as though a weight were rolling off her shoulders.

"Thank you. I know you don't have to, but it means a lot to hear."

"Yeah…"

They sat in silence for a while until Jason walked over with a couple cups of coffee. Trina took the cup he handed her with a smile and looked his way with a gleam in her eye.

Beside her, Jade sipped her coffee and let her eyes spill over the rim. "You still didn't answer my question." Jade lowered the mug. "What would you do if you got pregnant?"

"I don't know." She rolled her eyes and flattened her lips. "I haven't really thought about something like that, nor have I worried about it."

"Well, do you use birth control?"

"Jade!"

"Come on Trina." Jade set the mug on the coffee table and sighed. "I know you're in love with the man you're being paid to protect. If you still don't trust me, then let me try and regain it by affirming that I will not make fun of you, gawk, or question how you've managed to get someone like him. Okay?"

Trina's eyebrows fell flat and she let out a guttural groan. "Thanks for that."

"In fact if he's good to you, and vice versa, and you're happy together, then I congratulate you and am glad you've found someone that you care for who can care for you."

"I'm still not talking about my sex life with you, Jade."

"Fair enough. I understand."

Trina looked down at Tiny and reached over, scratching behind the puppy's ears with her fingertips. She looked up to Jason and her lower lip pouted just barely. "I don't really have an answer for you." Te thehehfi3ksdweewhe thought frightened her, but mainly because of where they were right now and who they were. "I don't know what would happen."

Jason took a breath, his husky chest expanding. "I do." He looked her in the eyes. "I would be there for you and for our child."

"It already feels like the world's against us with those assassins out there. No one knows about our relationship, so a pregnancy would just catch everyone off guard. People would gossip."

"Let them. I love you and nothing's changing that. If something like a pregnancy were to happen, I say we face that together." Her heart skipped a beat and she bit down on the corner of her lip.

"Let's hope we don't have to face that for a while."

"You're so lucky," Jade whispered, "I was lucky too." Trina raised an eyebrow as Jade began to shake. "I had a man like that, someone that loved me unconditionally, and I took him for granted. I hurt and betrayed him in the worst way, accusing him of infidelity when not only had he never once been unfaithful…I was the one cheating, and I know it."

"He never gave you a reason not to trust him. Did he, Jade?"

She wiped a tear from her cheek and shook her head. "No he didn't. I just have something wrong with my brain. I don't know what it is, but I know I ruined the best thing I ever had."

"You just need to work on whatever is causing that paranoia and anger you have. Find a source, and put it behind you."

"It's hard."

"I know. Believe me, I know it is." Trina pat Jade on the shoulder and stood slowly. As she walked, Jade followed her with her eyes and blew her nose with one of the napkins in her hand. She stopped beside Jason and with a smile, leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Jason blinked twice and smiled back, raising his hand to his face. "What was that for?" He asked with a whisper.

"Just now, saying you'd be there for me if I ever, you know…" His smile grew and he took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Trina turned around and leaned into him, resting her head upon his shoulder. "You're not wrong Jade, Jason is my boyfriend." Jade started to smile, letting her tears frame her lips. "One of the key things we have is communication. Telling each other what's going on, if something's upsetting us or whatever it is."

"I never did that. I mean, I bottled things up. Didn't want to talk about something."

"And that's the problem with some people in some relationships." Trina moved away from Jason, stepping before Jade. "They expect the other person to be mind readers and know if and what is upsetting them. Rather than tell the person what it is that's wrong, they hold it in until it becomes a part of a larger issue. Also, tell them when you're happy, let the other person know when they've done or said something that made you so."

Jade chuckled and wiped her tears away. "Sounds like you have the whole relationship thing figured out."

"No, I'm still learning, but I know what's been making it work. You don't have to be an expert on love to figure out what matters."

"Yeah, I guess not." Jade stood slowly and stretched her arms out. "Um…I want to go see Beck in the hospital, could you come with me?" Trina nodded gently.

"Of course." She didn't think Jade needed to be by herself during this time, so being there as support was as good of a thing to do as any. Still, Jade shouldn't be alone with those assassins out there. "You know, I thought of something as well."

"What?"

"That baby of yours, does anyone else know you're pregnant? I know you said you didn't tell anyone, but…"

Jade dropped her gaze to the floor and closed her eyes. "Cat." Trina sighed and watched as Jade's legs started to tremble. "When I first found out, she was with me. She consoled me, made me think she was being my friend."

"Okay."

It was bad that Cat knew, because it meant the girl may be watching Jade and waiting. If there was even a remote chance that the assassins would take newborn babies from their mothers, that chance seemed greater if the mother was someone associated with the black star.

They left Jason behind in the hotel room with Rocky still guarding the hotel. As much as she wanted him with her, she had a sinking feeling in her gut that something was going to go wrong.

Once at the hospital, Trina entered Beck's room first. It was cold and eerily quiet. To her right, Henry looked to be sleeping in one of the chairs. Jade had mentioned during their ride there that Henry had gone to check on Beck because of her constant worrying, so he wasn't out of place.

Scanning the room, it appeared overly empty. There was a large, brown cabinet with double doors that stood in the corner of the room, but Trina suspected it was full of medical equipment.

"Is it all clear?" Jade poked her head into the room and Trina cast a glance over her shoulder. "Well? It looks empty."

"Yeah…" She curled a finger over her chin and stared at the cabinet as Jade entered the room and walked up to Beck.

Jade placed a hand over Beck's wrist and let fresh tears fall onto his wrist. "Oh Beck, I'm so sorry…" Trina moved towards the cabinet, the feeling in her gut growing worse. "I love you and I'm sorry I broke your trust…" Jade furrowed her brow and looked to the silent life support monitor. "Strange, why is that off?"

Trina put a hand on the cabinet door and looked to the life support machine, following the power cord to the outlet. When she saw it was unplugged, she was filled with a newfound sense of dread that made her blood run cold.

Jade felt for Beck's pulse and began trembling like a leaf in the wind. "No," she stammered, "No! Trina, he-"

Just then the cabinet door flew open and Trina jumped out of the way in time to avoid a strike from Janet Westfield. The woman was clad in a nurse uniform and had a wild sneer on her face. "You girls were interrupting something."

Jade's eyes grew in horror and she looked at her father. "Dad? Dad, wake up!"

"Oh don't worry, he's just asleep. I had to put him out of commission first. Was about to take his life when your little boy wonder here woke up." Jade gasped and grabbed Beck by the hand, screaming for him to wake up. "Don't bother. I smothered him with his pillow. He's gone."

"No!"

Janet started raising a silenced pistol for Henry while sidestepping out of Trina's reach. Jade buried her face into Beck's lifeless body, her wails echoed in the room. Trina rushed forward, slamming her body into Janet's, forcing the older woman into the wall and causing her to drop the pistol.

Thinking fast, she kicked the pistol underneath the bed and placed a foot onto Janet's wrist. "Not so fast." She narrowed her eyes, growling and seething with anger. "I wonder where the nurse is you lifted that uniform off from."

Janet froze, her mouth twisting into a sadistic grin. "Funny. I asked that woman before I killed her if she knew Henry and his little girl." Jade raised her head sharply, staring with wide eyes at the woman. "She said she did, that Holly fired her because she didn't see Jade stealing her medical equipment years ago." Trina sighed and slowly shook her head as Jade screamed aloud once more, this time her cry was laced with guilt and sorrow. "Seems she got a lucky second chance, but as an orderly."

Janet yanked her arm out from beneath Trina's foot and shot up, throwing a strong punch towards the girl. Trina quickly deflected the blow by pushing away at Janet's wrist with the palm of her hand.

During the fray, Jade somehow managed to grab the silenced pistol and aimed it towards them. "Janet!" The two fighters froze and Trina's eyes grew wide as she saw Jade in a rage-fueled stance. Her tears flickered from her face and she was breathing heavily. "Fuck you."

The older woman had to think fast, and grabbed Trina by the arm, throwing her between the two. Jade pulled the gun back, furrowing her brow. When Trina spun around, she saw Janet had moved; and when she turned back to Jade, to her horror she saw the older woman behind her. "Jade, look out!"

"Too late!" Jade screamed as Janet threw an arm around her neck and grabbed the gun from her hand, swiftly moving it to Jade's left temple. The woman looked at Trina with a sneer. "Far be it from the black star to use hostage tactics, but I suggest you leave the room now. You know what happens next."

Trina clenched her teeth and sucked the air in through the slits between them. "Yeah." She knew exactly what would happen, whether she left or not. "You'll kill her no matter what." She took a small step forward, causing Janet to flinch. There was a surprising lack of confidence in the woman's eyes. "What is it with you assassins? Every time I encounter one of the older ones, it's like you've lost the will to be as proficient as the current generation. Even Kyle had more survivability."

"Excuse me?" Janet raised an eyebrow and Trina shrugged.

"I remember Samuel and Chad. Sure, maybe I caught them off guard." Looking past Janet, she saw Henry coming to and starting to stand. "And then there was the ambush on Jade and her father. Only Kyle made it out, and only he came the closest to actually killing his target. Beck, of course, got between them-saving Jade's life."

Janet threw her head back, laughing out as Jade emitted a fearful whimper and looked to Trina as if to ask what she was saying. "Look now, Beck is dead."

"And what was your real target here, Janet? Looks like, again, he saved the target's life." Trina frowned deeply and let her eyes flicker to Beck and back to Janet. "Maybe he would have made a damn good bodyguard, maybe even a knight."

"Just get to your fucking point."

"My point is, why are all the older assassins so weak? Cat's like this big super assassin, and then there's June." Trina blinked twice, tapping her finger to her cheek. "Oh you remember her, _your_ daughter." Janet froze, horror filling her gaze. "I'll bet you didn't expect her to be alive."

"She lives?" The horror changed and for a split second, there was a sadness in her eyes. "Juniper is alive?"

"Oh yes, and she would just love to see you." Trina shrugged and leaned her head to the right. "Granted, she would probably try and kill you first thing, but who am I to talk about bad blood between a mother and her daughter? I personally don't have that terrible of a relationship with my mother."

"Shut up." Janet swept her gun away from Jade, aiming it at Trina. A slight error that Trina was going for. "Shut the hell up!"

It was funny, for a group of ruthless killers trained to shed themselves of emotion, some of the older members had a hard time doing just that. "You know, it's interesting to me. I've met Cat, and she's a ruthless, emotionless killing machine. Even Samuel and Chad didn't care about burning down their business or letting their customers get the shit beat out of them. Why do you show this sudden wave of emotion, huh Janet? Do tell."

At this point, she was close enough that she could potentially reach out. She had the assassin's attention, perhaps more so with the mention of June than anything else. "Right now, you could kill me and you could kill Jade, probably in quick succession too. So what's stopping you?" Trina cocked her head to the side and raised a finger, still watching as Henry slowly approached from behind the woman. "Oh yeah, I mentioned your daughter being alive, and maybe you want to know how she's doing."

"Shut up."

"What is it? Maybe her dad's the one that wouldn't care how she's doing? All of a sudden, you care?" Trina narrowed her eyes and leaned to the right, throwing her arm forward and grabbing Janet by the wrist. The woman shrieked as Trina yanked her arm forward and grabbed the gun.

Henry acted fast as well, throwing an arm around Janet's neck and placing a hand on her head, ready to snap her neck at any given second. "No, please!" Janet held her breath and Jade ran for Trina, spinning around. "Please." Janet's eyes filled with tears and she looked at the door. "You're right." She started to pant, breathing heavily and trembling nervously. "You're right, I want to see my daughter. I miss her. I want to tell her I'm sorry."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm a mother." Janet looked back with a pleading gaze. "It was my husband, it was always my husband." She had a feeling releasing Janet now would just cause trouble, and that this was a trick.

As if on cue, June entered the hospital room. "I go to the restroom for five minutes and this happens?" Her eyes drifted to Janet and started to narrow. The girl growled lowly and started to hiss. "Hello mother. What are you doing here?"

"Juniper!" Janet laughed out nervously and looked from her to Trina. "Oh my baby girl's all grown up." June narrowed her eyes and glanced at Beck's lifeless body, moved her gaze towards Jade, then back to Janet. "Tell them Juniper. Tell them it was all Max, I loved you angel. I hated every minute of his cruel punishments. I'm glad you're okay."

June furrowed her brow and started to approach, her eyebrows curled in the center and a sorrowful expression came over her. "Mom…" Janet smiled through what Trina called crocodile tears and started to sigh. What she saw in June was strangely uncharacteristic for the girl. "I've missed you, Mom."

"You have? Oh my sweet angel." Janet looked at Henry with a chuckle. "Henrique, please, let me hug my child." Henry grunted and June shrugged.

"It's okay Uncle Henry. I want to give my mom a hug too." June pushed her hands into her pockets and bowed her head, making sniffling sounds. Henry released the woman carefully, and Janet pushed her arms around June.

"Am I doing good mother?" June asked while sliding her hands out of her pockets. "Using everything you taught me?" June closed her eyes and slid her arms around her mother's back. "Like faking your emotions?" Trina raised an eyebrow and watched as Janet's eyes grew large.

In a single instant, Janet's entire body jerked and quaked. "You never once called me 'your angel', and no it wasn't always Dad." Janet staggered back, her eyes connecting with June's. "If anything, you were worse than he was." June grabbed the silenced pistol as Janet began to turn, revealing a small pocketknife in the middle of her back. "Goodbye, mother."

Janet looked one last time at her daughter, whimpering as June raised the gun and aimed it point blank between her eyes. Without hesitation, she fired and Janet's body slumped to the ground.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." June brushed her hand through her hair and looked at Henry. "Come on Uncle, help me clean this up." June exhaled and turned to Trina and Jade, who looked caught between grief. "Jade, my next lesson to you. Learn to live with the things that you've done, that have happened to you, move past it all and never let it turn you into someone like me..."

"Someone like you?"

"Where you become so cold and bitter that killing your own flesh and blood is this easy." Jade's eyes opened wide and Trina carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, ready to guide her out. "Go home. I'm sorry about Beck, but you cannot be here right now..." June tightened her lips and shook her head at Trina. "Also, Trina, when you're facing one of the Black Star-don't fucking hesitate to take them out. Because sure as you have them in your sights and they have you, they will take you out first if you don't take them out. You got lucky, mentioning my name probably made Janet want to wait for you to tell her where I could be found so she could go after me. Any of the other Black Star would have taken the shot to take both you and Jade out on the spot with all that damned talking."

Trina nodded, understanding what she was saying. "You're right. Rocky mentioned the same thing. It's just hard to kill someone right out like that."

"Good. As it should be. It should never be easy to kill, but no one in the Black Star are redeemable. None are saveable, and they _will_ kill you if you don't kill them." Trina held her breath and closed her eyes. "Now go. This might be the last time you get lucky with one of my family, next time...don't hesitate. Don't even blink, because sure as you do, it's all over."

* * *

So quite a bit happened in this chapter. A great deal of stuff. Do tell your thoughts and observations.


	48. Travelling to Spain

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Here we now see some proactive hunting of the Black Star. Here we land now in Spain where sources say two assassins and their child are hiding.

* * *

Chapter 48 (Travelling to Spain)

Walking through the streets, Trina looked to her lover with a bright smile. "Have you ever been to Spain before?" He was looking around with amazement and shaking his head. "Sorry we don't get to stay for too long, but I'm glad you're with me."

"Well, your family's from here, so I'm happy to see it." She leaned against him and let him kiss the top of her head. They only had a few short days, and hardly had any time to see the country. "I want to be with you right now, hunting down this assassin."

According to reports from June's spies, her brother and his wife were seen hiding out in Madrid. They had a small child, two years old. "We have to save that child." June had taken it amongst herself to not only look after Jade, but to take Jade into her home with her husband. The cousins were going to be proactive in taking care of the children of the Black Star. "Jade should be safer now than she was before, her role now is a little better than it was."

Henry had fallen ill to whatever Janet had injected into his body to put him to sleep, and his health seemed to be declining. It was a terrifying aspect, and June acknowledged Jade couldn't be alone right now.

Her mind was more on finding these assassins than anything else, but she was anxious. "I know they're killers, murderers, criminals…but hunting them down like this, I'd rather just arrest them not straight out kill them." Jason put his arm around her shoulders and she put her head on his shoulder. "I know what June said, but I'm not a killer. June might have me kill them in front of their own child, even."

"I don't think she's _that_ cold and bitter. She's wanting to get these children to avoid having to see this violence that the Black Star has them in, so that may be counterproductive."

"Yeah…" Trina looked down at the weapon in her hand. It was a type of gun manufactured for incapacitation; so it could be possible that she didn't have to kill the assassins. "The Spanish law enforcement have agreed to help out once we find them, so that's a positive."

"If they resist arrest, let the police do their work." He squeezed her shoulders and she looked up into his eyes with a wrinkled forehead. "Don't try and fight them yourself. I couldn't bear to lose you now." She smiled at him and nodded once.

"I'll try and be careful."

"Please do." She kissed his shoulder and nuzzled his neck with her head.

"I love you, Jason."

"I love you too."

"I'd love for you to meet my uncle and his family. You know they're still in Spain." The military was protecting him, though acted like he was perfectly fine. "He's more of a proud man than my Dad is, though. He might not approve of us keeping our relationship secret."

"How secret is it at this point?" Jason chuckled softly and started extending fingers. "My cousin knows, your great grandmother was told, Jade knows…Almost all our allies know-Rocky, June, and then Gunther and Cece as well as Freddie and Sam." Trina bowed her head and snickered. She couldn't help those people, but it was true that their relationship may not be that secret anymore.

"Okay, well, he wouldn't agree to keeping it hidden from our families. _Especially_ because we are, well…" She ran her hand over across the back of her neck, sighing at the heat and sweat. "If he had any inclination that we're sleeping together, he certainly wouldn't approve of keeping it away from our family."

"Sounds like family is very important to him."

"It's the biggest thing about my family. My dad may have let it slip just a little, but he and his brother grew up where family was number one above any and all else. You weren't allowed to let anybody disrespect or treat your family poorly, and if you did, that person was to be cut out of your life. If you disrespected your own family, you were in trouble."

"I see." Jason rolled his head to the right and let out a contemplative hum. "So, if we meet your uncle…" Trina raised her head up and stopped walking, sighing as she considered her options.

"We be honest and truthful. Don't hide anything." Jason nodded and Trina took a small step forward. "You've met my dad. You know how hard-headed he can be and how protective he is-and this is _before_ he even realizes that we have something going on."

Jason froze, leaning his head back and shuddering. "I remember when you took me out to Outback, just the thought that it was a date and he looked ready to snap me in two." Trina chuckled and covered her mouth with her hand, smiling behind it.

"Dad's really not as scary as he talks. It's Uncle Raul that you need to worry about, mainly because if you so much as look at his family the wrong way, he might throw you out the door." It had been a long time since she'd seen her uncle, so she was eager to do so; but she also wanted to find the assassins first. If Joshua or Angela Westfield realized she were here and followed her to her family, they could wipe out everyone in one go. "Priorities first, Jason. We find Joshua and his wife. Then, if there's time, we can stop in and see my uncle."

"Sounds great."

She faced him and took his hands in hers, squeezing them gently and looking up into his eyes. "I want you to be safe, Jason. So when we do find them, I don't want you anywhere near them. Let me and the police handle it." Jason swallowed air and nodded.

"I'll try to stay put. I trust you'll be safe."

"Good, because I can't lose you either." She raised her hand to his cheek, cupping it gently. "Yeah I need to keep you safe, but it's more than that."

"I know." He smiled softly and curled his hand over hers. "I understand." Rocky was around somewhere as well, as she always was, so Trina could expect her to watch after Jason in her absence.

"You mean the world to me, Jason. I…" She bowed her head and chuckled dryly. "These last eight months have been the best months of life. I don't think I even want to be your hired bodyguard anymore, I just want to be with you." Jason pulled her into a hug, holding her gently in his arms.

They swayed gently in the street, listening to the sounds of street musicians nearby and distant chatter. He looked at her with a playful smirk. "Does this mean you're resigning as my bodyguard?"

She smirked back. "Not just yet. Though it might be unethical. According to Rocky, a bodyguard shouldn't have a relationship with their client. For obvious reasons."

"The enemy could use that against you."

"They already have." She shrugged and placed her head on his chest, remembering how close she came to death at Cat's hand so long ago. "I've had to be more careful than ever, I've been trying to be careful. I have to protect you, and then I have to protect myself." She turned her head, kissing his chest and burying her forehead into the bend of his neck. "I don't show it, I have never let anyone see how I really feel in my life; but with you it's different. I'm scared, Jason."

He squeezed her gently and spoke with a soft, soothing voice. "What are you afraid of?"

"So much. Scared I'll fail, scared I'll lose you whether it's to the assassins or my own stupidity. Scared _of_ the Black Star…" Jason's exhale fell upon her face, warming her cheeks. Her heartbeat pounded heavily against his chest, seeming only to relax by the soft and gentle beating of his own heart. "I know June's right, I've only gotten lucky up to this point. What if the next assassin we encounter doesn't hesitate? I know Cat wouldn't. Well what of the others? What if I slip up for just a second, and they take advantage of the opp-"

"Shh." Jason tucked a finger under her chin and tilted her head gently. His eyes quivered for the moment and she held her breath. "It won't happen. It…can't happen. I know you're afraid, I am too, but we can't let that make us lose focus." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"It would be easier for me just to quit and only be with you, but then what? Then the Black Star can come after us harder because I'd no longer be looking."

"The whole world is after them right now, Trina. Bodyguard or not, you're one person that isn't controlling their actions. They're coming after us no matter what." She exhaled and set her head back on his chest. He was right, there was no controlling whether or not the assassins were active based on whether or not she his bodyguard. Then, she'd protect him either way-hired or not.

"I don't need to be assigned to protect you in order to do that. I love you, and at this point, I'm only staying as your bodyguard because I'm getting paid. You know that."

He smirked. "Yeah, I know."

"Then where does this all end?" Trina slid her arms around his neck and pursed her lips. Her eyebrows curled up in the center and she let out a despairing sigh. "When do we stop being hunted by the Black Star? When do they go away and let us live our lives?"

"I imagine once the contract on our lives are over. I imagine once we catch the person that started it all, but how do we do that?"

Trina bowed her head and a rush of air fell from her. She knew the answer to that question, and it wasn't an easy one. "We capture Cat, get her to tell us who hired her. Or at least, somehow rifle through her records and find out who is paying her. Like sneaking into her house and going through her stuff."

"Second option sounds as hard as the first, if not harder."

"It's like an impossible situation. I can't say I'm not afraid, I can't hide that anymore. I'm terrified. I'm not quite so tough anymore, am I?"

"You are." She raised an eyebrow and smiled sadly as Jason kissed her forehead. "You're strong for dealing with this, tough for doing what you are. I'm both proud and lucky to have you in my life."

"Jason." His name seemed to hover away from her lips, as though she were already breathless. Her heart caught in her throat and moisture started to form in her eyes. She wanted to know where they went from here, she had some idea but was scared to ask.

"Cece told me something when we were back there in Sviederbach." She closed her eyes as Jason's embrace tightened. "She told me the decision to follow Gunther to his kingdom wasn't hard, that she knew without a doubt that she would follow him anywhere because she truly loved him."

"Trina…"

"Well." Her eyes opened partially and she lifted herself up on her toes, gazing into his tender, strong gaze. "I know in my heart, if you asked me, I would go anywhere with you. If you were to go back to your homeland, I'd go. If you wanted to stay where we are now, I'd do it. I'd follow you…I'd follow you anywhere."

"As would I. I think you're stuck with me." She chuckled softly and leaned forward, kissing his lips tenderly before resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't be afraid of anything, Trina. We're in this together, we're stronger together. I'll always protect you if I can, you know that."

She sniffled and grinned from ear to ear. "Shut up and hold me." He squeezed her and nodded.

"We've got work to do, right?"

"We'll get to it. I just want to stay here in this moment. We may not get a lot of these little moments, here." She didn't care if they were in the public eye, it was Spain after all where no one knew them. "Do you think it's strange for me to say I feel safe when I'm with you?"

"Not at all. Why?"

"Because…All my life, I've grown up tough. I've grown up feeling like I need to rely on myself, that all I have to rely on _is_ myself. I've never needed to feel safe with anyone, never wanted to. Hell, even the people I've wound up dating knew I didn't need to feel safe."

"I see."

"But you said it before. Everybody has to that security, that shelter, that something that makes them feel like they don't have to worry about anything." Jason smiled at her and she raised her gaze, feeling as though her heart were to burst from her chest. "Everything fades when I'm with you."

She shook her head, talking fast. "It's not like I don't know there's danger everywhere, or that at any given moment something could go wrong. I know, and I'm cautious. Yet when I'm with you, in your arms, I feel stronger. I feel like I don't have to worry because it's going to be okay, like I can face anything, and for the moment…I have someone to lean on, I don't have to rely solely on myself. I don't _have_ to be tough and guarded constantly. I'm safe. Nothing's going to come emerging from the fire behind me."

"You can always be safe with me, and I will always be here for you." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad I make you feel this way, and I'd be lying if I said you didn't make me feel the same."

"Please don't ever leave me, Jason. I've been hurt before, I've been broken. I'm always making sure I'm never vulnerable, but, with you…" He furrowed his brow and she caught her breath. "You have my heart in the palm of your hand. You're the one person that could truly crush me. Nobody else I've ever let close enough, no one else has that much power.",

"I would never."

"I believe you." She chuckled, the moisture in her eyes falling from them. "God I believe you, and I trust you." Jason reached up to her face and gently stroked the skin beneath her eyes with his thumb, sweeping away her tears. Realizing they've been there long enough, she cleared her throat and exhaled sharply. "We should get moving, get to our motel."

"Yeah. Where did June's sources say Joshua and his wife were last spotted?"

"Leaving a daycare on J. Rivera Boulevard. We should get some answers there, since they routinely drop their child off there…"

* * *

So on to catching these assassins, let's see if they can nab them. Then, Jason gets to meet Trina's extended family. Heh Heh, David and Holly might be a little upset that he's met all their relatives first. Granted he's met David, but not as Trina's boyfriend.


	49. Reconquista, The Hunt Begins

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 49 (Reconquista: The Hunt Begins)

With a week before Christmas, Trina was missing her family. Sure, she was in Spain and was planning on spending some time with her Uncle and his family, but it wasn't the same.

The hotel they were in had a fireplace in the floor lounge that was warm and soothing. So she found herself sitting on the ground before it, her arms wrapped around her legs, holding her knees close to her chest to provide a perch for her chin. "I would do this every day around Christmas." She looked up from the floor, smiling as Jason approached her. "Staring at the fire, listening to the crackle. I don't know why, but a fireplace has always been calming to me, despite what I've been through."

"Because it's controlled, I think." Jason crouched beside her, rubbing his hands before the fire. "Unless you do something to cause the fire to start, it won't spread. You can watch it, be hypnotized by it, and it will never harm you unless you take an action to cause it."

She chuckled softly and extended her hands, letting the warm air from the fire envelop her fingers. "Yeah, harmless fire." Jason put arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "My parents might get upset if we spend Christmas here with Uncle Raul. I still think it's too dangerous to go to Vander, but I don't know for sure if it is."

"We could potentially lead the assassins straight to your family and those protected over there."

"Yeah…That's what I'm afraid of." It hurt to think she might not see her family until all this was over, and she didn't even know how long that may last. "I've never been one Christmas without mom, dad, and Tori. Never looked at is as a religious thing either, though apparently it is. I always figured it was a time spent with people you care about."

"Cool." Jason nodded and looked at the fire. "I've never really celebrated it." Her eyes grew wide and she looked to him with her mouth open wide. "I mean, I was part of a royal family. Most of our family gatherings consisted of decrees and the state of the nation. We didn't have a whole lot of time for other things." He sat down, extending his legs and pushing his hands down to his knees. A serious expression fell over him as though he were reading the fireplace like a book. "You can see why I've tried to get away from that life so much."

"Okay." Trina placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled when he turned to look her way. "Bodyguard or not, I'm taking you to my Uncle's house and we're going toshow you what Christmas is all about."

"You sure?"

"Oh yes, and I'll even introduce you as my boyfriend. I don't mind, and I think they'll be okay." She flashed a toothy grin. "Besides. If you can survive my dad's family, you can certainly survive my father." Jason started to pale.

"Not exactly filling me with confidence." He pushed his hand through his hair and laughed nervously. "Do you really think they won't mind? I mean, I know there are some things about Christmas that probably arriving short notice won't really be appropriate."

"I've already told them I'm in Spain, so they're expecting a visit." She leaned into him, exhaling softly while gazing into the fireplace. "I'm going to tell Tori about us. I think she should know." Jason smiled gently and she turned her gaze up to him. She'd been feeling lately that since he told Cullen, she ought to be fair and tell Tori. "She knew how I felt about you long before anyone else had any idea. She's _my_ 'Cullen', if that makes sense." A grin spread across her face as Jason laughed out.

"It does, it makes sense to me."

"I'll just have to tell her to keep it quiet. I know our enemies are probably already aware. They'd have to be since Cat's a part of them." She was more than certain Cat knew about the relationship-if not the relationship, she damn well knew how Trina felt about the man. "There's still a safety concern."

Trina lifted her head and her eyes moved sideways. To think of the assassins, in this moment, was sending an odd chill through her body. Jason stood and dusted off his pants. "I need to hurry to the restroom. Are we still up to sparring?"

"Yeah. Let me call my sister while you're in there." He nodded and walked away. With a sigh, Trina relaxed and removed her cell phone from her purse. She missed hearing Tori's voice and wanted to know how the girl was doing.

Tori answered fairly quickly, much to Trina's pleasure. "Trina, daddy says you're in Spain right now! Are you going to visit Uncle Raul?"

"Yes." She stood up and turned towards the door, narrowing her eyes. She moved her left arm over her stomach, cupping it around her elbow. "Jason is here with me." Tori let out a squeal that threatened to shatter her eardrums. She squinted and rubbed her ear. "I wish I could see you guys, but I don't think it's safe right now."

"I know…" Tori exhaled loudly and Trina paced to the right, frowning as her heart started to sink. "It's for the best."

"Have you spoken with Ian lately?"

"I have." Good news, nonetheless. In the split second reaction, Tori's voice jumped from sadness to joy, which was thrilling to hear. "We're making this long distance thing work. I don't know how, but we are. It's hard, especially because I want to physically be with him…but I can tell he cares for me. I hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes when we talk over skype."

"Good." Trina looked around at the tables and chairs in the lounge, narrowing her eyes at the furniture. Something was off, but she couldn't tell what. "So, what do you think of everything going on over there? I know Dad's gotten in with the police force."

"Yeah, he's got some really good ideas that they're picking up on. Dad says he's already started to get them arresting criminals. The Queen's also eyeballing some judicial people and lawmakers. President Obama and President Higgins are being really helpful, and President Higgins has withdrawn his military and started to help bolster Vanderkova's own military."

Trina grinned and raised her eyebrows. "That's great!"

"Oh, did you hear? Dad's got his friend Gary coming in to help with the military." Detective Malone was more than just an officer, he was one rank less than a General in the United State Marine Corps. "He says he isn't much help because he's not a part of Vanderkova's military, but Queen Pam welcomes assistance."

Trina was confident he could lend aid and help the military grow in strength with his ideas, but she knew also that he wouldn't lead Vanderkova's military. That had to come from within. "Does she have anyone within the country to help with that?"

"Yeah, I've met her nephew. He's a part of Vanderkova's military. Same for Jason's friend, Travis." An impressive feat, though both were still quite young. "Some of the leaders are learning from Dad or Detective Malone, and waiting for both the constitution to be drafted as well as the presidential election to get underway."

"I think we're all holding our breaths for that. Jason doesn't want to get involved in the election since he thinks his mother has more experience and should put her hand in the pot."

"His choice, I guess that's what everyone's going on about. Do you know about his aunt? She's kind of weird, and I mean she's always arguing with Pam. It's like she doesn't agree to anything-even Cullen doesn't seem to like her much."

"Yeah, I know about her." It didn't sound like Una cared for this whole government change either. "Be careful with her, she's suspicious." Tori gasped. Trina moved towards an open window, gazing outside as the chills running down her spine seemed not to cease. "Anyway, I wanted to give you a heads up about Jason, but you can't talk about it with anybody. Not even mom and dad, I don't want to run the risk of danger."

Tori fell silent for what seemed an eternity. Trina couldn't hear any breathing, but she heard noise in the background. When she was about to say something to ask if Tori were alright, the girl finally responded in a slowly rising voice. "Oh my god. You're finally together, aren't you? Finally? Is it true?" She closed her eyes and started to chuckle.

"Yes. For a while now, actually."

"Oh my god, I knew it!" Tori laughed and started to clap. "How long? How long?"

"Late August. Officially four months."

"Which means it took four months for you two to finally get together? Took long enough. Feels like it's been longer."

"Well." She trailed off, running her hand over her neck and taking a breath. "I mean yeah, we've both felt something a lot longer than that. We started really getting to know each other before then. So, I mean, if you want to say a relationship started before then…I guess that would make sense."

"Yeah, you only just started dating about four months ago."

"Pretty much." Trina studied the area outside closely, catching her breath when she saw Rocky. The woman was before a woman, locked in hand-to-hand combat. Fear gripped her heart as she realized the situation laying before her. "Shit." The curse fell from her breath and Tori started questioning her, but there was no longer any time. "Tori, I'm going to have to call you back."

"What's wrong?"

"Rocky's fighting someone."

"What!"

"Yeah. I'll call you back." This could only mean one thing: They were compromised. Somehow, someone knew where they were. "Love you sis." She hung up the phone and turned around just in time to see a hulking figure standing before her. He had dark hair feathering out above his shoulders and piercing brown eyes.

Before she had a chance to react, he swung a pair of nunchucks at her, hitting her in the right temple. She let out a scream and crashed to the ground, throwing her hand to her head as a searing, throbbing pain coursed through her.

Her cell phone dropped to the ground and lit up, revealing a text message. Likely it was from Rocky, attempting to alert her to a threat.

Trina rolled to the right just in time to avoid being slammed by this man's foot. "That's my wife out there," the man growled, "Fighting with your bodyguard." Trina pushed herself up, her body swaying from side to side as she began trembling from the pain. "She works at the airport, she made you the minute you stepped off that plane."

"No."

"Oh yes." A cold, heavy chain wrapped around her throat, constricting her and cutting off her air. She tried gasping and crying out Jason's name, demanding to know if he was safe.

The man's cold glare sent ice through her veins, freezing her. "He's fine. It's you we're after." He loosened the chains, letting her breathe for a moment, then removed the nunchucks from her throat. She clutched her neck, coughing violently as the air rushed back into her lungs. "Cat wants you dead, she'd like to personally kill you herself-I'm not sure why."

His fist came crashing down on her, forcing her back to the ground. She felt a metal object being pressed against her neck and dared not move. "That's double barrel shotgun being pressed against the base of your skull. You try anything, I blow your head off."

She breathed heavily and looked back, watching as he put a syringe to her arm. "W-What are you doing? What's that?"

"This? It's just a sedative. It'll burn for a while before putting you out of commission. A little something Cat created specially for you. She's our poison mistress, you know." Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the pinch of the needle going into her arm. "You know? Brown hair, five foot two, and athletic. You match the M.O. of a serial killer that's been active here in Spain for a while."

Her eyes widened and she clutched the carpet with her fingers, groaning when she wanted to scream. The fluid entering her veins caused her entire body to feel as though it were ablaze. "Not us of course, the Black Star wouldn't get involved in that kind of mess, but…lets go ahead and make you look like one of their victims, shall we?"

"No." Her consciousness started to fade. She balled her fists up and struggled to move, despite the burning sensation flooding her veins.

The man stood above her, aiming his gun at her back. "Cat won't be happy, but she won't care so long as you're out of our hair. She would prefer to let us hold you until she got here, but...I'd rather just kill you and be done with it." She needed to get up and fight. Every attempt to move was a struggle, and each time she moved a single muscle, the fire in her body seemed only to worsen. All she could do was lie there, letting her consciousness fade and begging for the pain to end.

Jason entered the room, freezing up as he spotted the assassin standing above her. "No," he said with a shaky breath. Fear hit him as he looked at Trina, his heartbeat slowed and he looked around the room, hoping to see anything he could use to save her.

His fear was quickly replaced by anger when he spotted a sword and shield hanging on the lobby's wall. It was meant as decoration, but the sword was a true weapon. "You won't take her," he growled.

Desperate and protective, he grabbed the sword off the wall and ran for the assassin, shouting loudly. The man turned his head, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Get away from her!" He swung the blade down as hard as he could, slicing through the man's wrist.

The man flinched and let out a startled scream as his hand and gun flopped on the ground. "You won't have her." Using what he'd learned of martial arts, Jason performed a swift roundhouse kick, crashing his ankle into the man's shoulder. He dropped the sword and rushed the man, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him into the wall.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her!" He grabbed the man by the throat, compressing his grip as tightly as he could. Once he saw the man losing consciousness, he threw him to the side and raced over to Trina.

She was on her side, her left arm outstretched and right draped over her waist. "Trina." He knelt beside her, trembling as he placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to shake her awake. "Trina, please, say something. Trina!"

He saw her eyes move towards him, but only heard a soft groan. Tears welled up in his eyes and he leaned over her, kissing her forehead. "I'm here. I'm here and you're safe. I love you." He squeezed her hand, feeling it go limp after several seconds.

Jason turned his head, snarling at the man whom he could only assume was Joshua of the Black Star assassins. "I'll kill you, I'll take all of you out for this." Joshua's eyes opened partially, a sign he was still conscious-if only barely. Jason rushed for the man, grabbing his chest and slamming his fist down against the man's jaw. "Who hired you? Who did this? Why?"

Joshua chuckled softly, his skin turning white as chalk. "C-Cat wants her dead." The man tilted back his head, cackling as Jason's rage only grew. "That serum in her? Something Cat created. No telling how long she'll be out."

He clenched his teeth, yanking the man up by the collar of his shirt. "You're dead. You and the rest of the Black Star. Do you hear me? I'll take out every last one of you if I have to."

"Good luck."

The door swung open and Rocky entered with several of Spain's law enforcement. They rushed over, yanking Joshua away. Jason looked to his unconscious girlfriend with tears streaming down his face and hands trembling. "They'll not lay another hand on her." He exhaled and narrowed his eyes. "So long as I live, the Black Star will not touch her twice."

* * *

What was a nice moment, ruined as Jason and Angela Westfield have made their mark. Trina's out of commission, but what will happen next?


	50. Cat's Rain and Fire

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 50 (Cat's Rain and Fire)

General Raul Vega was a strong and fearsome looking man. His grey hair was combed back and he had bushy eyebrows that seemed to hug the top of his eye sockets. The man had a goatee, with a beard hanging from his chin. "To think we should meet like this." The man seemed to read Jason like an open book, studying him with a stern and frightening gaze. "I am sure my niece did not wish for us to meet like this."

"No." Jason stood beside Trina's bedside, clutching her hand in his. All he could think about was how close she'd come to death at the hands of the Black Star, and how he hadn't been at her side to protect her. "She wanted me to spend Christmas with her family, with you." Tears welled up in his eyes, all he wanted was for her to wake up. "I love her, sir. More than anything. I wish I had been there to protect her…I wish I could have done something."

"You saved her life whether you realize that or not." Raul stroked his beard and narrowed his eyes. Jason looked up and smiled faintly at the man. Behind this military general stood the family that Jason so wanted to meet, though in different circumstances.

Raul's wife, Paloma, stood to his right. A tall figure like the man himself, standing only an inch below him. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun and her eyes were soft and gentle. Their sons, both in their twenties, stood behind them. Jose and Jaime had their wives next to them. Jaime's wife, Anna, carried their nineteen month old daughter in her arms while Jose's five year old son held his mother's hand.

"The Black Star will answer for this," Raul stated. There was a certainty in his voice, and it resonated well with Jason. "My family is in danger, my niece's life in danger. They will pay a hefty price for their insult against my family, I promise you this."

Jason ran his fingers through Trina's hair, gazing down somberly while mentally praying she would open her eyes. Raul placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to the powerful man. "She will be okay, son."

"Yeah, but what do we do?" He was no master strategist. He wanted the Black Star to pay as much as anyone else, but he didn't know where to strike first. "Whatever can be done, I will do."

"You mentioned a daycare." Raul swept his hands behind his back and paced to the right, growling deeply while staring at his bedridden niece. "We have Joshua in our prisons, now it is time to take his wife and gain whatever we can from the two."

"Yes sir." Jason clasped Trina's hand and leaned forward, whispering softly to her. "You will be safe. The Black Star won't get away with this…"

Within the hour, Jason was walking alongside Raul outside the daycare mentioned. Several elite soldiers had the place in their sights, each waiting for the Black Star to show. "What do we know?" Raul asked while waving his hand in a circular motion. Jason cleared his throat and furrowed his brow.

"We know the names, we know pictures, we know where several of the Black Star were last seen."

"Why have we not taken them out?"

"Because of precautions."

"We take them out now. Let Juniper have the children whom are innocent." Jason nodded slowly, leaving Raul's side to approach the daycare. His hands were clenched at his sides and determination flooded his veins.

Opening the door, he saw Angela's two year old daughter seated in a sectioned off area with several other toddlers. He knew the gruesome scene that Raul was about to order his men to play out, and he wanted to keep the violence to a minimum when it came to the children. Especially Angela's daughter, Jennifer. The two-year old didn't need to witness the death of her mother.

Raul stepped beside him, crossing his arms. "How long have you known my niece?"

"Eight months now. We've been together officially for four."

"Does my brother know about you?"

"He know about me, but not of the relationship." Raul raised an eyebrow and pressed his lips together. Jason pocketed his hands and took a deep breath. "Trina's nervous about letting him know. She thinks he might not approve because he hired her to be my bodyguard." Every fiber in his body was fearful of saying or doing something wrong. He wanted this man to like him, but now without Trina to be there for support, he was on his own. "There was also a risk involved, but given what just happened…I'm not sure that risk is something that isn't already happening."

"Right."

"We were trying to be careful, but that assassin back there…I think he said his wife spotted us at the airport."

"I see." Raul reclined his head and took a seat in one of the waiting area chairs. Jason sat beside him, waiting for the man's instruction. After a while, Raul raised a hand and pointed at the child. "When the mother gets here, she is not to be allowed near that child. That child is under military protection and will be sent to Juniper and Jade for protection."

"How are we going about this, sir?"

"Angela Westfield will be placed under military arrest. Should she run, I have given orders to my men to shoot on sight." Jason's blood ran cold and he turned away, contemplating the nature of the situation. It was grisly, yes, but something had to be done about the assassins. "Do you see the receptionist?"

At the front desk, a woman with a bun typed away at her computer. Her sharp glare spilled across the room, watching the area. "Yes."

"One of my soldiers. Every person in here is part of the military."

"How?"

"I've ordered the daycare on lockdown." Raul sneered and looked to the door. "Once the assassin enters, her life as an assassin will end. She will either become a prisoner of state, or she will perish. She will not be the last. My people will zero in on the last known locations of these assassins and they will take them out. The day of reckoning is here, let us not allow the Black Star to see the New Year. They shall know what it means to attack my family."

"I'm with you, but what do we do now?"

"We wait."

The waiting was excruciating, and after a while Jason began to question if Angela didn't already know what was up. He wanted to go back to Trina's side and wait for her to wake.

To make things worse, he didn't even know what to talk to the man about. It was still odd for him to be near the man without Trina, but it seemed notable that the man appeared to accept him. "I'm sorry we couldn't have a proper introduction, sir." Raul cast a sideways glance at him and grunted.

"It's not your fault, but I am glad to see that Katrina has someone there for her. You care for her, that is important. I trust you will be good to her, make her happy and treat her well. That's what is of the utmost importance."

Jason gave a nod of respect, understanding what the man was saying. "I will." He already felt like he let Trina down, though he knew he hadn't. "She's been so strong, I admire her so much for that." Jason crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "But she's terrified of those assassins. She won't say it out loud, and she faces them with such bravery that you wouldn't be able to tell."

"And now it's time to act, to take the pressure off her. Do you know what must be done?"

"What?"

"Tell your allies to not wait. If the assassins are spotted somewhere, they must be taken out. Then and there, no ifs-ands-or buts about it. No waiting, no following, take them out if they have the means and ability to do so."

It seemed almost cruel, cold and calculating; but if this was what they had to do in order to take out the Black Star, then so be it. Their allies tended to want to follow the assassin a bit, find out what they could, and then strike when the assassin was most comfortable. There was no time for this.

More time passed and Jason was left with idle thoughts, fears and not much else. "If our allies know where to find them, then I will ensure they know to take them out." He thought only of the decimation of Trina's maternal family and the pain she bore seeing her great grandmother in that hospital; it was horrifying.

A woman stepped inside, stopping just a few feet from the front door. She had red heels and pink nylon stockings rising up beneath her mid-length green skirt. She donned a camo tank top and had a long blonde ponytail that swayed back and behind her shoulders.

The woman placed a single hand on her waist and raised her free hand to her chin, narrowing her eyes as she studied the daycare with her pale blue eyes. "Well," the woman said with a confident air about her, "It seems I've walked into a trap." Her eyes focused on Raul and Jason. "Here for a little vengeance, I assume? As though taking my husband's hand wasn't enough."

"I should have taken his head," Jason sneered, "For what he did to Trina." Jason rose and started to move forward, stopping when he felt Raul tug on the back of his shirt. His eyes darted from Angela to Jennifer and he let out a sharp exhale. "Not here. I'd take every single one of you on for Trina."

"Yes." Angela curled a finger over her lip, sliding it across slowly. "Her lover, her champion. Her prince. How romantic. Ironic how very snow white this whole situation is, isn't it?" The woman smirked and Jason scoffed, not understanding the taunt. "You attack me, Trina will never wake up."

He growled and stepped forward. "What are you going on about?" He clenched his fists and bared his teeth. "Start making sense."

"That sedative? Right now, your beloved is probably dreaming of burning in the most intense of flames." Angela chuckled darkly and started moving towards him. "Unconscious, she won't wake up. No, the sedative is mean to keep her asleep until injected with the opposite. Cat calls it the rain, to douse the fire. She will inject it when she arrives, to wake Trina and then your love will be slowly massacred."

"She is trying to provoke you now," Raul stated. Jason flared his nostrils and slanted his eyes. The elder man rose and crossed his arms. "Why would you risk telling us that?"

"Because I know where the rain is."

"Tell me," Jason growled, "Tell me now."

"Or what?" Angela turned her head and swept her arm towards the door. "I step outside and the military guns me down in a hail of bullets. I keep silent here, but wait…" Angela then smirked and turned her eyes towards her daughter. "You won't kill a mother in front of her child. It seems you're deadlocked."

"You're more than just arrogant if you think that." Jason motioned to the girl, raising his voice at Angela. "Our goal is to save that child from a life in the Black Star."

"So you'd kill a mother in front of her child?" Jason hesitated, his heart stopping for a moment. The woman chuckled and started moving towards Jennifer. "I thought not."

"Is she here? Cat?"

"Not yet. She's with her family."

"Ah." He would thus presume that meant Cat had the antidote to rouse Trina from sleep and would arrive in Spain soon. He just had to find a way to get it off her. "So Cat has the potion needed to wake Trina up?" Angela paused, her eyes narrowing and the corner of her upper lip twitching.

Jason smirked slowly, raising his eyebrows and chuckling. "There we have it."

"You'd never get it from her."

"I have to try." Jason watched as the daycare receptionist moved in an area behind the toddler booth, out of sight of the toddler. The woman raised a gun towards Angela, causing the assassin to freeze. "Not another step further, Angela." Angela rolled her eyes and growled.

"I already told you." Jason moved behind Angela, watching as Jennifer continued to play with the other children. The child didn't look up. Raul began to move in, headed for Jennifer. "I can tell you aren't the type to gun down a mother in front of her child, so…"

"That's not what's happening here." In a brave move, Jason grabbed his clenched fist and slammed his elbow into the middle of Angela's back, causing her to shout out and stumble forward. Raul hurried in, scooping Jennifer up.

The toddler laughed excitedly and clapped her hands as Raul rushed around a corner. Angela threw her head up, screaming in anger. Thinking fast, Jason jumped away in time to avoid being kicked by the woman, then ran to the right as the soldier present fired a gunshot into Angela's knee.

"Shit!" Angela screamed in anguish and limped to the door. "You'll pay for this, you'll fucking pay." Jason breathed heavily, watching the woman place her hand to the door. His glare darkened as he knew what was to come.

Angela pushed the door open and stepped outside. "You're forgetting something. Oh masterful assassin." Angela looked over her shoulder, continuing to walk.

"Whatever. You'll die soon, Prince Charming."

"Don't ever call me that."

Angela threw her head back, cackling loudly. Jason straightened himself, balling up his fists beside his waist as the door started to close, letting Angela disappear.

His eyelids slid down and he turned his back to the door, holding his breath as the sound of gunfire filled the air. "Rain and fire, huh?" He opened his eyes partially, thinking only of Trina laying in her hospital bed. "Then I'll have to get it from Cat. Somehow. One way or another." Angela's bloodcurdling scream filled his ears and he tried in vain to ignore it. "This has to be done…The Black Star's last sin."

* * *

So it begins, the extermination of the Black Star. Under Raul's orders, the allies must no longer follow and wait, they must take out the enemy that has threatened his family for far too long.


	51. One Less Threat

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 51 (One Less Threat)

"Honestly it's about time," Sinjin said with a scoff as he followed behind the Shay siblings. The call came and they were ready to spring to action. The wife of Samuel Dallas had been spotted picking up her ten year old son from school. The woman left that school unaware that she was being followed.

They entered Spencer's car, letting him drive and blend in with traffic behind Lauren Dallas. The assassin's car was discreet, looking similar to every other car on the road, but Spencer's keen eye wasn't letting it out of his sight. "So many other kingdoms have found relatives scattered about, so many of the Black Star have been apprehended. There truly aren't many left alive."

This was a long way to travel, for they were in London. It was clear what Lauren's objective was, as spies indicated the woman was seen around the Queen's castle for quite some time. Close allies with England, King Fred of Wembley and his wife were demanding that Lauren be taken out before something happened. It helped that Jason and Trina's uncle, General Raul Vega, announced total decimation of the Black Star.

They had mere days to act, all the allies did. If they let a single assassin escape, there was a chance they weren't going to catch that assassin again. "God save the queen," Carly muttered, "Looks like we'll be doing that here today."

"Could use Rocky's aid," Spencer remarked, "But she's busy with things in Spain at the moment." It was Rocky that was presented with the most challenging of obstacles. She was to wait for Cat to arrive, stalk the girl, and retrieve the serum needed to wake Trina. "If anyone can get that serum from Cat, it is Rocky."ven

Sinjin huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Let us focus then on the task at hand. Lauren Dallas must not see tomorrow." They would have to see whether her son, Eric, was able to be saved. Being ten years old, he was likely to be in training, if nothing else. "Her son is still a child, but what do we do if he fights us?" Spencer and Carly remained silent, exchanging uncertain glances.

Sinjin knew what they were thinking. He was the hardened one, he was the one that had to make the toughest decisions. Carly was the softest of the three; skilled and tough as she was.

"Even I can't kill a child."

"I don't think anyone's asking that we do, but if her son fights us, we have to do something. Even if it's arresting the child." There were already some children of the Black Star in prison; but not many. Spencer glanced in the rearview, his gaze sharp and mouth closed firmly. "How is Jade doing, by the way? I know Juniper's quite the help for you."

"She is. Jade is well." There was a surprise in his eyes, and that was that Jade and Andre were starting to grow close again. "After Beck's funeral, she and Andre have started up some kind of friendship. It's Robbie I'm concerned about. No one is watching him."

"Has Cat made any advances towards him?"

"Not that I can tell, but she does seem to be interested and he appears drawn to her like a moth." He was thinking they could potentially use Robbie against Cat, but wasn't sure exactly how. "I know they've spent some time together. How much, I am unsure. They're not easily monitored now that Tori and Jade are gone and Beck is dead."

At least beforehand, they posted on social media and made their every move known. Robbie still maintained a presence there, though most of his posts seemed to reflect his loneliness now that his circle of friends was broken up. Cat, interestingly enough, ceased her usage of social media. Once the truth came out, there must not have been a high need for it.

"Robbie's kept mostly to himself, so it's hard to gauge Cat's influence on him at the moment." They could likely use Robbie against her, if it was at all possible. "You know, I was not expecting Trina to be taken the way she was. We knew she was being targeted…."

"Rocky would have prevented it had she not been fighting off one assassin. Trina is Jason's bodyguard, but the girl may need a bodyguard herself." A sad truth, but he wasn't all that surprised. Given the nature of things, Sinjin didn't feel Trina needed to be Jason's bodyguard so much anymore. It was clear there was something more between the pair, and it seemed the assassins were capitalizing on it.

"Let's focus on our task at hand." Sinjin watched as Lauren pulled up to a small house. Spencer parked down the block, and the trio watched as the assassin stepped out of the car. She was short and had chin-length auburn hair. Her gaze fell across the street as her hand came to rest upon the top of her car.

Her ten year old son shuffled out. Eric had curly auburn hair and a thin physique that indicated an active youth. Sinjin prayed that this child hadn't been lost to the Black Star already. "He's still a child," Carly said as though she knew Sinjin's concern, "We must remember that. Yes Cat is sixteen, and June says children are trained early, but that doesn't mean that this child is a lost cause."

"Understood."

Sinjin exited the car, his plan already in mind. He wanted to first try and get any intel out of Lauren. If she knew anything at all, he needed to find out. "We're not going to kill this woman in front of her kid," Spencer stated plaintively. Sinjin nodded, agreeing the best route was to avoid letting Eric see his mother's death. "If it comes to that, and we have no choice, so be it; but for the most part, I do not want to have this child witness the death of his mother."

There weren't a whole lot of options. Some Black Star children were already in prisons, and they were close in age to Eric.

Lauren took her son inside the small house, letting the trio leave their car without being seen. "Remember what Raul and Jason said, we have to think like an assassin in order to stop them." Spencer and Carly nodded as Sinjin moved forward. They crouched, ducking behind bushes and trees while making their way towards the home.

Sinjin and Spencer hid on each side of the door, waiting in the hedges as Carly walked up to the door and knocked. The idea here was that Carly would pose as a child protective services agent wanting to ask questions about Eric.

Lauren opened the door, her gaze piercing Carly like daggers. "What do you want?" The girl asked, venom dripping from her voice. "I don't have much time."

"My name is Carlotta Shay, I work with child protective services." Lauren raised an eyebrow. "I am here because of reports questioning your method of parenting your child." Lauren crossed her arms and leaned sideways against the door frame. Skepticism was written across her face.

"The _American_ CPS? So you're telling me you followed me all the way to London to question me about my son?" Lauren's right arm rose and motioned into the house. "I assure you my son is perfectly well behaved."

Lauren motioned to the car and her eyes narrowed further. "I know you were following me, so tell me what you want. Who are you, because you're sure as hell not CPS?" Carly rolled her head to the right, sighing heavily. Sinjin looked across to Spencer, waiting for a chance to catch Lauren off guard; but the woman wasn't coming outside like he hoped she would.

If they killed her right on the spot, there was a chance Eric would be within range.

"Fine." Carly straightened her posture and grabbed her hair, pulling it back over her shoulders. "I am the royal advisor and bodyguard of the King and Queen of Wembley." Lauren's eyebrows rose and she chuckled.

"Oh yes, the warrior queen of Europe. To what do I owe this visit?"

"You're under investigation, and by royal decree you're ordered to come in with us."

Lauren's expression remained the same for some time. She smacked her lips and leaned her head back slowly. "Is that so? Why didn't you just come out and say that?" The woman sneered. "Because that's not true either, is it?" She reached into her shirt collar and removed a small pistol. "What is probably true is this: You're hunting the Black Star assassins and have figured out that I am a part of them."

Carly's eyes widened as Lauren swept her arm towards the hedges where Spencer was hiding. A cold smirk grew on the assassin's face and her deadly eyes seemed to pierce into Carly's soul. "And there's someone hiding right here, isn't there?"

Lauren's thumb caressed the hammer, and her index finger slid smoothly along the trigger. Spencer bared his teeth, remaining crouched and staring down the barrel of the gun. Sensing a window, Sinjin rose and reached forward, grabbing Lauren's wrist.

The woman cursed as he yanked her arm around her back. "Sorry, but I can't let you do that." He slammed his foot forward, striking Lauren in the side. She twisted around, swinging her arm towards him.

"Bastard." She fired a shot and Sinjin felt a burning sensation in his left waist. His hand flew to his side and he clenched his teeth, sucking in air while trembling in attempt to remain standing. "I'll kill you for that slight."

While they were wearing protection, getting shot at such close range was still painful as hell.

Within a matter of seconds a young boy came running out, gun in hand. "I'm coming to help, Momma!" Sinjin's heart dropped and he looked to the Shay siblings with despair.

Eric stood on the other side of Carly, his face and body tense as he raised his gun towards them. "Good boy." Lauren smirked and moved past the trio. "I suppose you three were thinking of killing a small child, were you? He's ready to take the Black Start into the next generation. Come along Eric, go ahead and shoot them."

Lauren stepped behind her son and the group watched as Eric gently pulled back the hammer on the gun. "He's just a boy," Carly whispered sadly, "Eric, you don't have to do this." Eric narrowed his eyes and his hands shook violently. "Have you taken someone's life before, Eric?"

"He doesn't have to answer that."

Carly turned fully, looking Eric in the eyes. "Eric listen to me, if you take that shot your life will change forever. You have a chance, a real chance to live." Sinjin shook his head slowly and glanced around for Spencer. He changed his position at some point, but had gone unnoticed when Lauren had her back turned to him.

Spencer was finally noticed moving behind Lauren. She turned her head slowly and froze when he put the gun to the back of her head. "Sometimes you have to think like the enemy in order to take them out." He started to growl and Eric turned around, letting out a loud gasp. "Here's the deal kid, your mother is under arrest by the Wembley Law Force. If you pull that trigger, you will be under arrest as well."

"Momma." Eric lowered his gun. Lauren hissed and started to turn, but stopped when Spencer nudged her with the gun.

"If you make any sudden moves, I will fire. Yes, I know your son is standing right there, but if you do not want him to see his mother executed right now, you will be smart to stand still."

"You son of a bitch." Lauren looked at Eric, shouting as loud as she could. "Kill him, Eric. Do it now!" Eric nodded and raised the gun, whimpering with fear as he aimed towards Spencer's head. Lauren chuckled softly and glanced sideways at him. "Fool. Eric's been trained to use a gun."

"He's never taken a life before, has he?"

"What does that matter?"

"His aim is shaky enough right now. He's only a kid. He's not yet able to do as fully developed assassins are, and his mother's life is on the line right now. Do you really think he's going to hit his target?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and growled. "Eric if you do not take the shot now, or if you missed, you will be severely punished afterwards." Eric furrowed his brow.

Sinjin studied the boy, noticing for the first time a number of bruises and lashes along his June's tale and hearing what the Black Star made their children go through, he was filled with anger. "She's beat him," Sinjin remarked, "He's been tortured like the other children."

Lauren snapped her fingers to get Eric's attention. "Eric, for the last time, take the fucking shot." Eric closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Sinjin cringed and watched as both Lauren's and Spencer's hair flew with a swift breeze from above. The woman's eyes filled with rage and she raised her gun. "You useless boy!" Eric gasped and the woman took a step forward, ignoring Spencer. "You can't do shit right. Put in a situation like this, and you fucking miss your shot? What kind of assassin are you? You're a disgrace!"

Eric bowed his head and Lauren raised her hand. "I should take you out right now. If your father were still alive, he'd give you a lashing like you've never seen." Sinjin was ready to strike this woman down now, and he could see through the rage in the Shay siblings' eyes, they were eager to do so as well.

The only problem here was doing so in front of Eric. They may not have any choice in the matter.

"Momma?" Eric's voice trembled and he took a small step back as her shadow covered him. She swung the gun down, striking him with the end of her pistol. Sinjin lunged forward, reaching for her arm, but Lauren swept her hand out and struck him in the left temple with the butt of her gun.

Carly made her way over, only to be shot in the shoulder. "Get the hell away from me." Lauren turned her gun upon Spencer and shot him square in the chest, forcing him to fall onto the ground. Sinjin glanced at his friend, growling as he watched Spencer feel about his body. The Kevlar vest would likely keep him from being gravely injured, but the force he must have felt was clearly jarring.

Eric was crumpled on the floor, holding his bloody head and quivering as Lauren approached him. "Worthless, good for nothing boy!" She kicked him in the head once more, forcing him into unconsciousness. "Here, let me save our enemies the trouble."

Sinjin tried to rise, but was frozen with horror as he watched a mother prepared to murder her only son. Nearby, Carly was on her knees, gripping her right shoulder and ignoring the blood gushing through her fingers.

Suddenly a shot rang out, echoing in his ears. His eyes reflected a splash of blood and he watched in shock as Lauren fell forward, her eyes rolling towards the sky. "What the hell?" He looked over and saw Queen Samantha standing across the street with a sniper rifle in her hands, looking through the scope. "Your highness? What are you doing here?"

She was surrounded by members of her royal guard, and had a car nearby that Freddie was likely in. Carly rose up and remained silent as Sam lowered the gun. "I heard you were in London, going after an assassin on your own. I thought you could use some help."

Samantha turned towards some of those with her and pointed towards Spencer and Carly. "Get them some medical attention if you would." Sam approached, glaring at Lauren's body. "When I heard what happened to Trina, of course Freddie and I were pissed off. I felt like I needed to get in on this revenge play." Sam looked up with a scoff. "Funny, until they started changing the government in Vander, I thought I might not be the only warrior queen in Europe anymore." She exhaled and pushed Lauren's body with her foot. "Go ahead and notify Jason and his uncle about this one…"

"What about her son?"

"We'll place him under arrest. If he can be rehabilitated with some of the other assassin children, good." Fortunately, Juniper had Jade being trained to be put in a position of counsel-where all the children of the assassins would go to a single center and she would be the one to help guide them through their rehabilitation.

Back in Spain, Jason walked through the hospital corridors with a bouquet of flowers. He gently pushed open Trina's bedroom door and turned his gaze onto his girlfriend. "God…" He trembled in his continued approach to her and sat beside her. His hand caressed hers and he studied her sleepy state with a broken heart.

Even in this bedridden state, she still looked beautiful beyond compare. "I just got done talking to your father." Tears welled up in his eyes. He had no way of knowing if she could hear him, but talking to her like this was a comfort. "He's upset. Same for Tori and your mother, but that's an understatement."

The family wanted to go down and be there, but even Raul knew that would be dangerous and told his brother to keep his family put. "Your uncle's got all our allies going after the Black Star with fever now, and Cat has the thing that should wake you up. Hopefully we can get it from her. Maybe with her family under attack like this, she'll be distracted. I'm hoping for that, at least."

He leaned forward, brushing her bangs back with the side of his hand. "I love you." Looking down her body, he gently moved her hands over his stomach. "I brought you some flowers." He smiled gently, wiping away the tears from his face as he moved the flowers into her hands and folded his hand over them.

The assassin's fairy tale remark came to his mind and he chuckled sadly, picturing Trina in place of Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. Here, he just unintentionally positioned her like them. "Oh Trina." He sniffed and shook his head. "You're going to punch me for that when you wake up." His tearful smile grew and he leaned over her, squeezing her hand and looking down at her face. She looked serene despite the nightmare she was likely enduring. "Needless to say, I look forward to that punch, because then I'll know you're back and safe…"

Jason leaned down, kissing her lips tenderly and then giving a gentle kiss on her forehead. As he rose up, he found himself gazing once more at her with a lingering, somewhat hopeful gaze.

As though he suspected in the far back of his mind that such an act might have worked. It didn't matter much, all he wanted was to hear her voice again, to hold her and know she was okay.

It would only be a matter of time.

His phone chimed and he carefully removed it from his pocket, frowning at a text message from Sinjin. "They got Lauren. One more assassin is gone…good…" He gave Trina's hand another gentle squeeze and closed his eyes. "One less threat to you, my love."

* * *

Somber moments it would seem. What are your thoughts here?


	52. The Demons Inside

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 52 (The Demon Inside)

Jade followed June closely, her heart racing within her chest as she remained crouched behind her cousin. She knew the one June had found; it was her own father. Max Westfield, last seen by June's contacts as hiding out in Italy. "I've always wanted to visit Italy." She exhaled and June paused, glancing over her shoulder. "Too bad we don't have time to look around…"

"I've seen Italy numerous times." Jade frowned as her cousin grunted and continued onwards towards the large house. "It doesn't surprise me that my father would hide out here, I spent a great many years of my life here." Jade frowned and shrugged, remaining silent until June stopped once more. "Maybe when we're done here, I'll show you around." She smiled, grateful June was considering this at least.

She wanted to spend more time with her cousin and hoped maybe she could alleviate some of that hardened exterior that Juniper seemed to have. "I should have known." June crossed her arms, standing tall and with an intense glare focusing on the large home. "Just like my dad to hide in plain sight. Being spotted here...why? Why is the bastard _here_?" June raised a hand, tucking back a strand of hair behind her ear. "If anything, our old family cottage in the Alps would make more sense to hide out in. Out of the way, not as many people likely to spot or recognize…"

It was curious as it was unsettling. The home resembled something out of a storybook and looked like a Victorian era mansion. It was nestled atop a hill in Italy's countryside. "Maybe it brings back memories for him?" June's glare turned sideways and her glare deepened, causing Jade to tense and bow her head shamefully.

"Of course my father would find joy and pleasure in this hell-house." June took a breath, and Jade detected a shakiness to it. It was faint, but not hard to catch. Concerned, she started to reach out, but lowered her hand in second guessing herself. Catching her expression, June softened a bit and lowered her arms to her sides. "Meet my childhood home, Jade. Filled with years of pain, blood, torture…"

"Oh. I-" She rubbed her arm and looked away. "I didn't know."

"Right." June pointed at the front door where steps led up to a finely carved door. There were strange stains on the steps. "Right there on that porch is where, as a eight year old child, my parents tried to force me to kill this little puppy I found on the streets." June's expression turned to sorrow and her eyelids fell partially. "I had been taking care of it in our shed in the backyard for a few weeks, knowing full well mom and dad were never going to let me keep it."

Jade held her breath. Her eyes grew wide in horror and fear as she listened to the tale. "Of course they found out and ordered me to kill it and carve out it's heart. I vehemently refused…" June took a small step forward and Jade could see the woman's back muscles beginning to tense. "So instead, they carved a hole in my back and forced me to watch as my brother murdered the defenseless animal." Jade gripped her throat, clutching tight as if it could stop the nausea from rushing up. "To this day, I can still hear its whimpering. It's crying. I can still see the way Ripples looked at me with those big sad eyes…"

"Oh my god."

"Those monsters. That's all my family amount to being." June clenched her fists and Jade followed the woman towards the house. "We have to be careful. I'm sure there's a reason my dad's hiding out here. Maybe he thinks I'll come looking, or it may be just large enough to hide a number of traps inside…"

"You think he's got the place booby-trapped?"

"Knowing him? Yeah. I do. So be careful."

"I will." Jade looked at the front door, studying the stains and wondering if the family never cleaned up the blood. From what they sounded like, she wouldn't put it past them to leave it all there as a reminder. Now it served a reminder to her, to be grateful that she didn't grow up in that life. It didn't belittle Juniper's experience or make her feel any less mournful that she did, but she counted herself lucky. "Ripples?"

"Best little dog ever." June cracked a smile, much to Jade's shock, and looked back to her. "A cocker spaniel. I named her Ripples because of her ears. They looked like those ripples in the water caused by wind or movement." June gasped softly, raising her eyebrows. "It was a large shed, so I was able to hide food and water in there for her. We'd roll around and play together, the one thing that brought me any happiness back then."

Jade put a hand to her shoulder and looked into her cousin's eyes, seeing tears for the first time. "I'm sorry about your puppy." June nodded briefly and cleared her throat.

"If my parents weren't, my brother was always excessive. He took more pleasure in torture and killing than anyone in my family. What Joshua did Trina? I'm surprised it was so light for him, but then, Jason did stop him and apparently he had to act on Catherine's orders."

"I see." Jade looked back the house, contemplating her presence there. "Is this why you have me along? You don't think you can do this alone?"

"I always think I can handle something." June furrowed her brow and stared down at her trembling hand. "But maybe I might need help going up against my father."

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Everyone in the Black Star has some kind of specialty. Some utilize it, others don't. Chad specialized in hidden weaponry, Cat specializes in poisons and crafting. My father has always been into traps. I remember he would make traps and practice with them by catching rabbits and other tiny animals…those were death traps." June shook her head and started to crack her knuckles. "I remember exploring the area one morning, and I heard this strange squeaking sound…"

Jade began to pale. "God." She didn't have to guess where this was headed.

"I found this fox trapped in a large metal cage my father had created. Each bar had these thin spikes protruding from them like thorns." June swept her hand through the air, motioning off in the distance. "Those spikes were stabbing through every point in that creature's body."

She could visualize the distress in the poor animal, and was horrified to tears when she thought of its large eyes pleading Juniper for help. "I was ten years old at the time, and I knew my father's traps…I knew he would let that fox bleed to death, and there was no way to remove those spikes from it. It was in so much pain."

"What did you do?"

"The only thing I could." June took a trembling breath and looked down at the gun on her hip. "I was eleven years old at the time, and I had a small pistol." June removed her gun and aimed it in the air. "I pointed it at the creature, closed my eyes, and hard as it was…I took the shot."

"It was an act of mercy."

"It was, but I didn't feel like it at the time. My father wasn't too happy about it when he found out."

"Why?"

"He wanted to see how long it would take for the fox to bleed out." June holstered her gun and looked down the side of the home. "Okay Jade, here's the thing. We're not taking the obvious route through the front door."

"Too obvious?"

"Much." June tapped her chin gently and followed the home with her eyes. "He may have traps at the back entrance too. Fortunately, I know something he doesn't."

"What's that?"

"There's a way in and out of that house. I discovered it when I was a child. In my closet, there was squeaky floorboard. When I moved it, I found a small hole that dropped into a tunnel."

"Wow. I wonder what that could have been used for."

"Who knows? The house itself is old as hell, so I suspect a dozen of things." June began walking, moving away from the house though looking as though she knew exactly where to go. Jade followed after without questioning her. "Maybe transportation. Maybe storage or smuggling goods. Regardless, when I explored that tunnel…" She pointed into the distance, narrowing her eyes. "It comes out at a small cavern about half a mile that way."

"How did no one discover it?"

"Not sure. If it was used for getting people in and out of somewhere, it was long forgotten. There wasn't even much blocking the hole aside from a few plants. Before I left, I pushed a boulder in place."

"I guess we're taking that route in, then?"

"Definitely. I'm not forgetting that you need to be kept safe, so when we get in there, you let me handle things."

"I'll try." She wanted more than anything to help, but wasn't going to push her cousin more than needed. "Let's hope your father isn't at the other end of that tunnel."

"No." June stopped before a small cave, standing still and letting the wind blow her hair past her face. "Let's hope he is. That way I can kill him. I know Jason wants most of these assholes arrested while Trina's uncle wants them all dead, but my father never showed anyone an ounce of mercy. I won't be showing him any today."

"Your mom, brother, father, you'll be the last one left…"

"Joshua still lives." June huffed, stepping forward and holding her hair against the wind. "He should be executed, because so long as he's arrested, he'll find a way out of that prison.t of that prison. That's why we can't keep showing the Black Star mercy…not every assassin is going to consider arrest a failure and take their life for it-and not every assassin is going to be killed for being arrested."

"Really?"

"Especially not now. Now that they're being hunted and culled…their numbers are low, they can't afford to kill each other off." Jade followed her inside the cave and her body jerked at the touch of cold air. Her gaze travelled to a large boulder against a hole and she watched as June sidled up against it. "Help me with this."

Jade nodded, pressing her hands against the rock. With a grunt, they pushed it forward and out of the way of a small hole. She pushed her head inside the hole and was surprised to see a finely crafted tunnel resembling a mine shaft. It was breathtaking.

"My god, this place really was probably used for something."

"You know. The likeliest thing…" June stepped inside and Jade followed, analyzing the wooden walls and beams keeping the dirt in place. As they continued down the path, Jade noted the small wooden walkway, consisting of two large planks going forward. "I heard about these slavery transport ships that would stop at the docks near here almost a century ago. There were several in the city against slavery, they would take the slaves and hide them."

"You think whoever owned the house before your family was one of those that transported slaves to their freedom?"

"Yeah." A sobering thought, if true. A house once used for good, where so many in chains and shackles met their freedom, now used for evil. "And then there was you…"

"This tunnel still guided me to freedom every night for many years until we moved to another location."

The tunnel broke off into multiple directions, but June moved with utmost precision and confidence until they emerged from the opening in the home. June had to catch her breath when they moved into her former bedroom. "It still looks the same. I haven't seen it since I was thirteen."

The shelves were layered with a thick coating of dust, the bed had piles of clothes and toys littered among it, and the window was coated by a black curtain. "Okay," June whispered, "You stay in this room."

"But-"

"Stay and don't come out. If something goes wrong…take that tunnel back." She did a double take, watching June move for the bedroom door. Her jaw dropped and the woman glanced over her shoulder. "I can't take the chance that something could happen to you."

"I'm not leaving you behind, June."

"Listen to me, you have a child on the way. You can't afford to lose your life or that child."

It wasn't like June's father would suspect two of them, so it may be for the best. Even still, she wasn't going anywhere. If her cousin needed her, then she was going to fight.

"Fine." Jade crossed her arms and sat on the corner of the bed as June slipped out the door. After a few seconds, she opened the bedroom door a bit and poked her head out. June made her way down a hallway, stopping at one spot. The woman stepped on a tile and several strange nozzles on the wall fired out a number of bullets.

She felt her heart drop and started praying for her cousin's safety. As she continued to watch, she saw June climbing a stairwell in the most obscure way-from the railing and not the stairs themselves. Once at the top, June flipped over the railing and struck something on the top step.

This made another set of guns hidden in the walls fire off, and caused a small section of the floor to open up.

Jade's blood ran cold as Juniper vanished around the wall. "Stay put?" Jade looked around the bedroom walls and narrowed her eyes. "No way in hell am I staying put when she needs me."

She had to find a weapon, or else she would be defenseless. Searching the room, she eventually found a rusted fire poker hidden beneath the bed. It was coated in dried and caked blood, likely June's.

"This must be what she was talking about before." Jade lifted the poker carefully, her eyebrows twitching as she studied it. There were brief mentions of a poker being used as a tool of torture for her, wielded mostly by her father. "June must have hidden it from him a long time ago…"

If this was the man's favored tool, then Jade would be certain to use it against the man himself to avenge her cousin for the pains he inflicted. "I'm coming June. Hang in there."

Jade followed June's path closely, thankful that the woman set off all the traps already. She noticed the opening in the floor and cringed at what looked like a sea of poison beneath.

In the distance, she could hear shouting and cries of pain that filled her with dread. "You were a fool to come here," shouted a deep and masculine voice, "You've amounted to nothing even now."

"Damn you." June's voice was weak and strained, and she coughed between each word she said. "Your days are numbered, Dad. You should accept that."

"You thought you could fight me?" The man laughed and Jade heard a thudding noise that caused a slight kick of pain in her side. June started to groan and Jade hurried for her cousin's voice at the end of the hall. A slicing noise chilled her bones and stopped her dead in her tracks.

June fell silent and Jade's heart filled with grief and horror. "No…" Slowly she approached a doorway and peered into it. She saw a tall, muscular man standing with his back to the door. His entire body rose and fell with each breath he took. He had a flush of grey hair sweeping down towards his shoulders. In his right hand was a machete, dripping with blood, and in his left was a long bat.

June was laying prone on the ground, motionless. Jade could see blood trickling from the woman and tensed her grip on the poker handle.

 _Never hesitate_.

Her cousin's words resonated in her head and she looked down to the poker, thinking only of protecting the girl and stopping this monster. She thought of the tales June told her, and he confidence anger was bolstered.

She stepped forward, sneering as the man raised his machete. "Good girl, coming home. Perhaps foolish, but perhaps you wished to die in your childhood home." Jade scanned the area, curious why June hadn't used her gun.

The weapon was on the ground nearby, next to an activated trap that came from a wall. The trap likely was set off without June realizing, or perhaps the woman froze up and had her weapon knocked away.

Then again, this man was relatively large and intimidating. He had to be crafty and smart as well, smart enough to take June by surprise. "You leave her alone…" Jade's voice trembled and her words were quiet, full of fear.

She repeated herself a second time, this time bolder and stronger. The man froze and turned his head to the side. "What the-Who in the bloody hell?" Jade wasted no time, didn't bother to give an explanation, and swung the poker stick at the arm holding the machete.

The curved prong dug into the man's wrist, tearing through it. He reeled back, screaming out in anguish. "That's for June!" She yanked the poker back and spun around in time to avoid being hit by his swinging of the bat.

Thinking fast, she swung her poker in an overhead arc, stabbing the curved prong into his left shoulder. The man screamed out in pain and threw his hand over the fresh wound. "Who the fuck are you?" He narrowed his eyes and started running for the gun on the floor.

Jade's glare narrowed and she rushed forward, sweeping her foot across the ground and striking his ankle. This caused the man to topple to the ground. He rolled onto his back, striking the nearby fireplace. Sensing a moment, she plunged the fire poker into the fire, holding it in while stepping onto the man's chest and glaring into his widening eyes.

"Is this how you tortured her when she was a kid?" She pulled the poker out and plunged the hot iron into the man's waist. His body jerked and he grabbed the pole, clutching it tight and gritting his teeth until smoke started to come from his hands.

"I will kill you, then I will finish her off." He started to turn, forcing her to fall towards the floor. She let out a gasp and began a mad scramble for the gun just as he started to rise up.

Her eyes focused on his shadow on the wall and she listened and watched as he pulled the poker from his body with a painful shout. "No. No, no, no." Jade grabbed the gun and flipped over, sitting upright and swinging the gun towards him. "No!" She pulled the trigger without a second hesitation and watched as the man fell back against the brick fireplace and dropped the poker to the floor.

His hand rose to a fresh wound where his right ribcage was. He started to cough, with blood pulsing from his mouth each time. Jade could hear him gasping for air and looking at her with a gaze that seemed to beg her for mercy.

"You never gave anyone an ounce of mercy in your life." Jade grabbed the poker handle firmly and made her approach, watching as his chest kept twitching. "That poor little puppy, those wild animals. Your own _daughter_." She raised the poker, flaring her nostrils and glaring into his eyes. "How often did she beg for mercy? Mercy you never gave; and yet you have the fucking _nerve_ to look at me like you want mercy?"

Jade lowered the poker, shaking her head slowly and thinking better of her intentions. "If I kill you now, I guess I'd be no different than you." His eyebrows curled up in the center and his eyes flickered in and out of her own. "My brother once told me that killing comes natural, that aggression is in my blood. My nature. That I shouldn't care, I should be emotionless…"

She crouched, holding his gaze. "For the longest time, I've done some fucked up shit. Yeah, I've broken into a hospital, fucked with medical supplies and could have caused someone's death. Yeah, I've bullied people and caused a lot of grief. I've lied, ruined the best relationship I ever had by cheating, cheating solely to hurt someone else. I've done _a lot_ of bad things."

The man coughed up more blood and his eyes began to sink. "But you know what I'm not? I'm not evil. I'm not a monster." She recalled the tale of the fox, and how much pain it was in. With a heavy heart, Jade dropped the poker and picked up June's gun once more.

"You tortured her with that poker; and you should be killed by it." She raised the gun, aiming for the man's forehead. "June told me of a fox trapped by you long time ago. Whimpering in pain, destroyed and left to its fate by you, who wanted to let it bleed to death…you were angry with her because she showed mercy on it. She ended its pain, putting it out of its misery."

The man's body twitched again and by now his entire shirt and front side was soaked in blood. "You don't deserve the same, but I will give it to you." With that, she closed her eyes and took the shot.

June woke up hours later in the hospital, patched up from her wounds. "Where am I?" She asked with a groggy voice. Jade stood beside her, grinning from ear to ear as she watched a small brown puppy crawling up alongside the woman. June blinked twice and stared down at the dog. "What…"

"You won't believe it," Jade whispered, "I almost don't believe it myself." June dropped her hand in front of the puppy, letting it sniff and lick her fingers. This was a brown cocker spaniel with rippling ears and bright brown eyes. "I found this little sweetheart abandoned and alone. I immediately thought about you."

"My god. She looks just like…"

"Ripples?"

June's trembling hand rose and came to rest on the puppy's head. Her thumb swept across the top of the head, and the dog let out a content whine. "I'll name her Angel." With that, June's lips turned up into a smile and her eyes rose towards Jade. "Thank you…"

"You know." Jade's grin spread and she folded her arms as her cousin's eyebrows rose up. "I still want to see more of Italy. So once your strength is up and you get out of here…" June rolled her eyes and let out a quick breath of air.

"Of course. What happened…with my father?"

"He's dead." June closed her eyes and breathed in slow and deep. "I know you told me to stay put, and you can yell at me later if you like."

"Nah, I had a feeling you weren't going to listen to me."

"I have your back, and I don't want anything to happen to you because…" Jade looked down and her eyes went misty. "You're the only family I have left. Maybe even my only friend right now."

"That's not true. You have Andre."

"Well, maybe so, but I don't know where that friendship's going right now. I still need time to figure things out."

"We all do." June sat up, wincing as she did. "Once all this is over, I'm sure we'll have all the time in the world." The woman closed her eyes and started to sigh. "I wasn't sure coming out of hiding was a good idea, but now I'm glad I did."

"Me too." Jade sat in a chair and pulled her phone from her pocket. "I'll call Jason and let him know what's going on so he can tell Trina's uncle."

"Maybe you should tell them to have my brother executed before he escapes…"

"I don't think Jason would go for that. I mean, he's angry about what happened to Trina-that's a given."

"I would be pissed too if it were my husband laying where Trina is."

"Yeah…" Jade looked down at her phone, frowning as Beck came to mind. "But still, it's Trina's Uncle that's calling for the death of all the assassins, not Jason. He's pretty content with having Joshua in custody."

"Alright, I won't press that subject, but I'm warning you…Josh is worse than my father."

"Duly noted. I'll let Jason know to be on the lookout. Rocky too."

* * *

Well, it should be obvious to readers who know about the Sviederbach three-part series that nothing bad is going to happen to Rocky (I mean the second book is eighteen years into the future, staring Princess Aveline), but don't let that keep you. So this chapter, a rough one for sure in which we came close to losing June. At least Jade had the element of surprise on her side, and she grew closer to her cousin. Hell, Juniper actually _smiled_. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Do tell. Tell all.


	53. The Last Turncoat Assassin

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 53 (The Last Turncoat)

Deuce leaned against a tree, his leather jacket swaying in the violent wind, and his white undershirt blowing swiftly as though to escape from being halfway tucked into his denim jeans. His hair was slicked back and a cigar hung loosely from his lips. "Alright…" He gazed down from his hilltop overlooking a small home.

Where his right leg was bent and his foot pressed against a tree was a sniper rifle leaning upright against the tree trunk. "Let's get this show on the road then." He was calling for a personalized touch with the assassin family here, to send a message to Catherine.

The house below was where the last of the grandparent generation of the Black Star. Alice 'Nona' Valentine and her husband Louis. It seemed Henry had been mistaken, or that the family had changed their names around after he had already left.

It was intriguing this family branch, Catherine's seemed the largest. Granted several assassins existed in the other branches, and several of them were already either in custody or deceased; but to his surprise Cat's remained untouched for the most part.

Until today.

Deuce's people did some digging around and discovered just how extensive Alice's family was. She had two children, Jonathan and George. Johnathan and his wife, Margaret had three children: Chuck, Catherine, and Chris. George and his wife, Maggie, had two children: Roger and Bianca. All of these, except Cat and Chris, were married and had infant or toddler children.

On this day, December 20th, 2011, George gathered his side of the family in his mother's home to celebrate the first birthday of Nina Valentine-second child to Roger and Allison. Her older brother, Zachary, was only two. Ricky and Bianca were also present with their eighteen month old daughter, Alexandra.

With the exception of Cat's mother, none of her immediate family members were present. Johnathon had been captured in Washington DC by the President's secret service. Even though his career was in business and he had been there on a business trip, the secret service recognized him immediately when June's family tree diagram came out and arrested him under the assumption that he was there to target President Obama.

Chuck was elsewhere with his family; and Deuce's people weren't entirely certain _where_ he or Chris were. Cat, obviously, was being trailed by Rocky and last seen in a cheap motel in Madrid.

Deuce removed his cigar and spoke into a radio, relaying a message to his wife who was close to the house with his people awaiting orders. "Remember the children that are in there. We want them out of that house first, don't let them be a part of the bloodshed. I know they're infants, but even babies can carry the memories of tragedies for years of their life."

"Noted dear!" Dina's voice chimed like a melody in his ears, causing him to smile and close his eyes. "We're going to try and incapacitate most of the assassins if possible, let the police come and pick them up."

"Of course. If they fight you, you may have little choice. Are you ready to dance the dance, Dina?"

"Yes dear."

Deuce picked up his sniper and crouched low, gazing through the scope at the open window of the house. "Then let us begin. They should be expecting something, but not our numbers."

It was a similar situation to the decimation of Trina's maternal family; the family was gathered around the kitchen table. Some might question the method of this, and Deuce would normally feel that the timing of this wasn't right; but there wasn't much choice now. It was do or die, and Raul Vega was quite persuasive with his orders.

Raul definitely wanted these people dead, feeling like they must pay for the loss suffered by his sister-in-law. Even now, some of his own soldiers were joining Deuce's men, each with order to kill. The way Deuce saw it, it could have two potential effects: Cat could go on a rage-fueled rampage, or she could break down from the loss of the members of her direct branch.

Deuce prayed for the latter.

"I don't have much more of a vantage point than that kitchen and parts of the living area, so try to keep them confined to that space if you could." The kitchen was quite open, but the parts of the living area he could see were through a narrow doorway.

"Understood." Dina swept her arm through the air, signaling the soldiers and her men to follow her into the back door. They moved slowly, remaining silent and as hidden as possible. "These dart guns June provided should help."

June was a weapons expert and had been able to provide the allies with a wide array of schematics for weapons that could be lethal or just used for incapacitation

Dina heard a growling noise and froze, glancing to the right. A Doberman was approaching them, readying itself to bark. "Shit. Forgive me." She grabbed her gun with the non-lethal ammo tended to incapacitate, and fired a shot at the dog. The dog started to whine and knelt down on the ground. "Okay, threat neutralized."

"Be careful down there," Deuce said, "These assassins not only can be crafty-but you know Cat's caliber. This is a part of her own personal family, that means they're the ones that trained her to be as powerful as she is…if they spot you, they are probably not going to be easy takedowns."

"Agreed." She had a plan, but pulling it off was the hard part. Fortunately, most of the children were not in the kitchen, but asleep in the living area. Still, the baby pen they slept in was in eyeshot from the kitchen.

The babies needed to be removed and taken to the social workers waiting outside to cart them to safety. There were two babies asleep in the pen: Zachary and Alexandra. Nina, however, was awake and in a high chair next to her great-grandmother.

Once the children were safe, they would have to use the non-lethal ammo to take out the assassins. On paper it was a good plan, but Dina had seen far too many good plans go wrong fast. She knew better than to expect this to go down without a hitch.

Her people began hiding behind furniture and throughout the house. It was possible to draw the assassins out one by one, but she wasn't sure how to do that other than to sit and wait for someone to get up and leave the kitchen on their own volition.

Seeing that the family wasn't looking through the door, Dina carefully made her way to the pen, keeping low enough to hide behind it. Her heart began to race as she quietly reached in and lifted Alexandra out.

The baby remained asleep, and she was able to get back to her place behind the couch without being seen. She handed it off to one of the soldiers and waited for him to carry the child out to the social workers.

With a large exhale, she closed her eyes and smiled. "That's one out of the line of fire." Next was Zachary. As Dina approached the pen, she listened to the conversation coming from the kitchen.

"I know it's hard on you." Alice's voice was somewhat cold and bitter, sending chills down her spine. She held her breath, keeping low and narrowing her eyes. "But they are taking the children of the Black Star away. Those babies will not continue the path of the assassins, and you know our family is being wiped out. Roger, Rick, there is truly no choice. You understand this, though your wives may not…"

"What is she saying? Deuce, are you hearing this on your end?"

"I am." His voice trembled, laced with grief. "I know what it sounds like. If June's tales of her family are accurate, and these people being as coldhearted as Cat is, then-"

A slicking noise cut him off and Dina looked up in time to hear Roger's wife Allison start to sob. "Deuce." Her blood ran cold when she saw Nina slump over in her high chair. A small pocketknife was protruding from the child's back. "She-she-the old wench…" She stammered and her entire body began shaking.

Deuce was quiet on his end for what felt like an eternity. "I saw," he spoke finally. "I think they're planning to kill the children. Allison and Bianca don't look happy about it, if they start to complain…they may very well die too."

"Allison," Alice started to order, "Go grab your son." Dina's eyes grew wide and she looked to the pen. "Now, please." The woman was blubbering, unable to console herself, and Bianca was holding her. "Allison."

"I can't. I can't lose my babies like this. I agreed to join the Black Star, I agreed to this…"

"Roger?" Dina froze, watching with horrified eyes as Roger stood from the table, looking cold and emotionless. "I'm sorry, but you know what must be done. Your wife refuses our orders, and in doing so, rejects us."

"No!" Allison started to whimper as Roger moved behind her and extended a pistol to the back of her head. "Roger, no, please…please don't do this…" Dina looked away, closing her eyes. Her body jerked when she heard the gunshot, and her stomach began churning with nausea while her blood started to boil.

"Dina…Dina if I take this shot, I'm going to expose all of us to those assassins in there. It's going to be a war, and you know it."

"No, we have to wait." It was the hardest decision to make, but she knew in order to be successful, they had to stick with the plan. "We have to get Zachary out of here."

Alice motioned to Bianca, narrowing her ancient eyes. "Go fetch the next one, Bianca dear." Bianca sniffled and rose to her feet, wiping her eyes. Her clothing was covered in Allison's blood. "Don't worry, you can grab Allison's son, that way you're not bringing your daughter to execution."

"I-"

"If you refuse, you will be killed as Allison was."

"Understood…" Bianca crept slowly out of the room, muttering to herself. "Old ass bitch." Dina perked her ears and hummed thoughtfully. There was a chance, however small, that Bianca may side with them.

As the woman approached the pen and started to reach in, she froze. "Where's Alexandra?" Horror and panic flashed in the woman's eyes and Dina grabbed her by the wrist, reaching over the edge.

"If you scream, say anything or do anything at all, I have guns on you right now." Bianca swallowed and nodded slowly. "Your daughter is safe, with our social workers."

"Who are you?"

"Part of an extensive network of people ready and able to take you and everyone in this house out in a single moment. What I need from you? Cooperation." Bianca furrowed her brow and looked over her shoulder as Alice called out to her inquiring about what was taking so long.

"My baby's safe?"

"Yes."

"And you're going to take Zachary?"

"Yes…"

Bianca closed her eyes, whimpering frightfully. Dina could see the woman's knees beginning to buckle. She was very young, and likely new to this family. "They're going to kill me if I don't act accordingly. T-They killed Allison. I know they'll kill me."

"Then help us."

"I will." Bianca exhaled slowly and pulled Zachary from the pen with shaky arms. Dina held her breath, watching as the woman held the child close to her chest and kissed its forehead. "What is your name?"

"Dina…Dina Martinez…"

"Will you-will you be sure my baby and Allison's son will be safe?"

"I can promise you, they will be safe and grow up safe."

"Will they know…know their mommies loved them?" Bianca's eyes filled with fresh tears and she gasped aloud when Alice called out to her again. Dina extended her arms, nodding slowly. She saw the two gun holsters on Bianca's waist and while she didn't approve of what was about to happen, she had a good feeling that she knew.

A mother would give their life to protect their young, and Bianca knew now the horror of these assassins. "I can't be a part of this," Bianca whispered, "I can't live knowing that I was ever in support of people-people like these. As long…So long as my baby is safe, as long as Allison's baby is safe, that's all…all that matters."

"You don't have to go back there."

"You don't understand. I do." Bianca sniffed as Dina cradled the child carefully in her arms. "Ally was my only friend now. I gave up my own family long ago when I allowed my husband's family to slaughter them." Dina's heart sank and Bianca bowed her head. "That's what happens when you marry these people, by cutting ties with your family, you're essentially allowing them to be killed…I have no choice…"

"Bianca."

"Let me…"

"Go then. I understand."

"T-Thank you."

Bianca waited for Dina to hand Zachary over to a soldier to take the child to a social worker, then turned to return to the kitchen. "Dina?" Deuce asked. "What's happening down there? I see Bianca going back…"

"She's being a mother." Dina's eyes filled with tears and she bowed her head. "Sacrificing her life for the children."

Bianca's hands hugged her guns and she bowed her head. Before entering the place, she took a deep breath to steel her nerves. Dina watched with a great sorrow as the mother entered the room. "How could you do that?" Bianca asked calmly. "Allison was pregnant even…five months…"

"It doesn't matter," Alice replied, "To reject the black star is to give up life."

"I know." Alice raised her eyebrow as Bianca slowly removed the guns holstered at her waist. "I know what it means."

"What exactly do you think you are-" Bianca narrowed her eyes and extended her right arm, folding her left underneath it. She fired off a shot from the gun in her right hand, landing a bullet squarely between Alice's eyes. Simultaneously, she fired off her left hand gun, landing a precise bullet in Roger's chest.

"That's for Allison and her baby girl. Train me in precision and then have me willingly hand over my baby so you can murder it? I don't think so, fucking bitch!" The remaining assassins leapt from the table and Bianca rolled behind a counter just as George and Louis started to open fire with their own handguns.

"What the hell are you doing!" Rick exclaimed while holding his wounded brother in his arms. "Bianca, settle yourself, damn it!" Roger's hand clutched his chest and the man looked down at the blood gushing through his fingers.

Margaret started running around the counter, to take Bianca out from behind. "Deuce, watch her back!" Dina exclaimed. Without hesitation, the window cracked and shattered, startling the family. Bianca looked over her shoulder with wide eyes, seeing Margaret standing over her with a large kitchen knife. Blood began to spread and stain the woman's shirt, and she dropped to her knees, pausing before collapsing at Bianca's side.

Bianca rose up, firing over the counter and striking Maggie in the neck and George in the left shoulder. Roger hissed at the woman, raising a pistol in the air. "You damned bitch," he said with a cough, "I warned my brother when he met you that you weren't fit for this family."

"Fuck you too." Bianca fired off two shots, each striking him in the head. "Can't be that easy to murder your own children and your own wife!"

She walked around the corner. Dina waved her arm in the air, signaling her people. "Go, go, go!" They began to move, stopping only when she saw Bianca's body jerk. Rick was standing behind her, Roger's gun raised up and clenched firmly in his hand.

"I'm sorry," Rick muttered. Bianca turned her head, whimpering as he fired another gunshot into her body; and then another.

"You bastard!" Dina stepped into the kitchen, firing a round of lethal bullets at Rick and watching as Bianca collapsed into a bloody heap on the floor.

The soldiers opened fire into the room, pelting Louis with bullets until he dropped to the floor. Somewhere in all the chaos, she lost sight of George. It wasn't until she heard Deuce calling for her to look out and she turned to see George standing behind her with a gun aimed for her head.

With little time to react, she closed her eyes and heard a gunshot ring out. When she opened her eyes, she saw George falling back with a sniper's bullet in his head. "Thanks, Deuce…"

The chaos subsided and she rushed to Bianca's side. The woman was hanging on to the last thread of life, her eyes searching the area and blood seeping from her mouth. "It's over." Dina grabbed the woman's hand, looking mournfully into her eyes. "It's over Bianca…" This wasn't the plan by any means or measure, but it didn't matter now.

"My…" Bianca coughed, her eyes moving towards the doorway. "My baby? Ally's baby…."

"Safe."

"We loved them." Tears welled up in her eyes and her heart broke as Bianca gasped. "We loved…Promise me..." A wheezing sound left the woman's lips, and the life fled from Bianca's eyes-though the woman passed with a content smile upon her face.

"I promise you, Zachary and Alexandra will grow up safe. They will live normal lives…" Dina placed her hand over Bianca's eyes and slid it down gently, closing the woman's eyelids. "Goodbye…"

* * *

Intense, not everything goes as planned. Bianca, they were lucky she was fresh enough and young enough to get on their side, because she was precise enough to be a deadly foe otherwise. What are your thoughts?


	54. Truth Coming Out

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 54 (Truth Coming Out)

"You knew about her before I did? That's not fair." Travis crossed his arms and flashed a smirk at a man of similar build to Jason. He had short, curly blonde hair and a neatly trimmed goatee.

"Aw Cullen, I knew about her pre-relationship. Of course I knew they were into one another once he bought one of my mom's necklaces for her." Cullen rolled his eyes and let out a small grunt. He and Travis had a friendly rivalry going on, which Travis teased him about being jealous of his friendship with Jason. "Besides, you're one to talk, you haven't told him about Katie yet."

Cullen blushed and averted eye contact. Katie was a beautiful woman with light auburn hair and blue eyes that shimmered like the sea underneath the sun. "I can't control my mother. It's been hard as hell to even talk to Jason without her breathing down my neck. I want to tell him all about her, but when we're together and not just talking on the phone." There was no way of knowing whether his mother was listening in on those phone calls either, and he was trying to keep her from knowing about Katie. "I'm going to marry Kate, but my mother would, well, she wouldn't approve."

To say the least. Una was every bit as crazy and possessive as she could be, worse than what many deemed normal. "She has this crazy idea that I'm some mama's boy and anyone or anything that would take me away from her is a nightmare."

Travis's smirk faded and he nodded. "I see. She'd see Kate as a threat. That's what you're saying?"

"Yeah. Because she 'knows best' and just wants to control." Above all else, his mother had to be in control, and he hated it. The issue wasn't so much that he hated his mother but he needed to bring her down from the pedestal she was on. "She's been distracted late1y, getting ready to throw her hat in on this election."

"And you've asked me to help you do what?"

"Find something. Anything." He put his hand to his head and closed his eyes. "Anything to show the people who she really is." Cullen paused, his eyes drifting towards the ground and his voice slowing. "And if we find something, not only do I need someone else there, but you might be able to get information to Jason if my mother finds out and stops me."

"Yeah alright, I got your back then." They waited for a few moments, unsure what their next move was. "So." Cullen glanced over, raising an eyebrow. "Do you think we could convince him to join the military? Because I'm pretty sure he's not coming back to take over the kingdom."

"Won't be a 'kingdom' much longer, hopefully. God knows if my mother wins the election, she'd reinstate a monarchy just to give herself total power." He folded his arms and looked across the city from the balcony of his home. "Jason's a year older than I am, but that never mattered to my mother. I joined the military because I wanted to get away from her, but that didn't help."

"You didn't join because you wanted to impress Kate by having her see you as a soldier?" Cullen blushed again and scratched at his cheek while Travis smirked. "I mean we all join for our reasons. Some want to impress girls. Others, like myself, just want to take care of the country."

"I didn't join just to impress Kate. I wanted to do something for Vanderkova, but you know our military didn't have much reign with the Defense Force here."

"They're not here anymore."

"Yeah, I know, they've been getting pulled out…but our military's small. I think it'd be a great idea trying to get Jason in, but not only am I uncertain he'd go for it…I don't know how much he wants to come back here." Jason seemed to be very devoted and loyal to this Katrina girl, just as Cullen was with Kate. "I wish he would come back though, it'd be nice to hang again."

"Yeah…"

Cullen reached for the stone railing and his hands, pushing them over the curve and closing his eyes. "I could tell you stories about our childhood, you've never seen a more inseparable pair of best friends. We had our whole lives planned out, we were going to do everything together."

Travis chuckled. "Would you guys have even your wedding on the same day?"

He opened his eyes and laughed, remembering that conversation back when he and Jason were just starting to take an interest in girls. "Yep. But then we were preteens, so we thought that meant we'd marry the same girl." Travis leaned back against the wall behind them and started to snicker.

"I don't think Jason's girlfriend would go for that."

"Yeah, neither would Kate." Cullen withdrew his hands and turned towards the balcony's door. "Anyway, back to the task at hand."

"Oh yes." Travis walked behind him as they moved into the house. "Busting your mom and kicking the pedestal out from under her. Am I right?" His tone was light and airy, causing Cullen to roll his eyes.

"Laugh if you will." He had no better way to explain his utter disdain for the woman. "She only ever married my father for the wealth and glory and never once showed any motherly concern for me."

"Yeah, I get it man."

"She hates my cousin's family because they got the throne. She wanted it for herself, she wanted to be where Aunt Pam is." Cullen narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. The growing dislike for Una ran deeper than most would know; he didn't consider the woman to be his mother, but someone that took everything from him.

He stopped at his bedroom door, placing a hand up firmly on the wood and looking over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. "Something I found recently, something I never knew." He went quiet for a minute, letting a mist fill his eyes. "She's not even my actual mother." Travis did a double take and Cullen slowly pushed open the door. "Dad had a relationship with some woman for a while, and that relationship produced a son. Me. She died during childbirth…next thing anyone knows, Aunt Una's all over him."

"I'm sorry man." Travis pat him on the shoulder. "Can I ask how they met? Your father and Una?" Cullen raised up his shoulders, sighing as he thought of the answer. It wasn't clear enough to him and he wasn't exactly sure he cared. He knew his mom would flip if she knew he knew. "How'd you even find out?"

"I was going through some stuff mom had stashed away in the attic. Found some journals my father wrote." His father never stopped loving this woman either, and it showed. The man's journals also indicated Una's displeasure and lack of concern. "If he mentioned meeting her, he either didn't put it in that journal or mom stashed it somewhere…"

Travis crossed his arms and leaned sideways. "Any idea where she stashes her valuables?"

"Yep." It was under lock and key. The trick was getting in. "She has a large safe hidden away in a room near her bedroom. This room is locked tight by a deadbolt; it was always off limits and the key to that room and to the safe is on a keychain that never leaves her side except to drive…" Travis dropped his arm and raised his eyebrows.

"Well shit."

"It could be the holy grail." He was confident there was more than just his father's missing journal in there; it was possible that the contract on his aunt, uncle and cousin was there along with what he hoped was a line of communication with the actual assassin. "I mean yeah, she's my mom. She raised me, but if she's up to no good, we need to stop her."

"Right. So, how do you plan to get into that room?" He wasn't sure how to do it, but he had some ideas. The main thing was to get that key. "Surely you're not going to break down the door."

"A bit too obvious."

"Just a bit."

As they made their way downstairs, Cullen's phone started going off. He didn't want to take phone calls since he was in the process of planning; but when he saw it was Kate, he had to answer. "Give me a sec, Travis." They stopped at the bottom step and he answered.

Her frantic voice erupted in his ear, causing a surge of panic. "Cullen, I need help!" His heart stopped and he looked at Travis with growing concern. "I'm not sure where I am. It's dark and closed, I think I'm in a car…" There was a banging sound and he heard Kate slam against something. "Definitely a car."

"Shit." He bolted for the door with Travis fast behind. "What happened, Kate?" She was a strong girl, not easily overwhelmed; but she could be taken by surprise like anyone else.

"Your mother happened, that's what." Kate began panting and he heard her kicking at the vehicle. Cullen's blood ran cold and he looked helplessly at Travis, who immediately put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Kate, it's Travis McKenna here." Kate sniffled and the man tried to muster a reassuring smile as if she could see it. "Cullen and I are going to find you, but I need you to try and take a deep breath for me. Focus on your surrounding."

"Surrounding? Travis, my surrounding is pitch black and I'm claustrophobic. Badly."

"Maybe you can hear sounds. If you can hear sounds, we might be able to locate you."

"We're here for you." Cullen pressed down on the gas pedal and started driving, unsure where to go. "It's going to be okay, Kate. What happened? What did you see before this?"

"Let me think." Kate gasped and let out a small whimper. "I feel so cold right now." Cullen started to shake, struggling against the fear of losing her and the anger that his mother was somehow involved. His voice was strained as he fought to keep a calm and level head. "I remember you telling me about your dad and that bartender lady, and what you said about your mother's safe."

Knowing how Kate liked to get things done, he could already see the event that took place. "Kate, tell me you didn't…"

"I tried to get close to her. Take the key." He winced and Travis looked over with grave concern. "She caught me, said she knew about our relationship and that she wasn't going to let me steal you from her."

Travis groaned, slapping his hand over his eyes while muttering under his breath. "What the hell is it with Jason's and your parents trying to control who you date by having your girlfriends-" Travis paused and Cullen looked over, furrowing his brow and grimacing at the memories. "Never mind." Travis leaned over, speaking softly into the phone. "Kate, take a deep breath and _listen_. Tell me what you hear."

"Okay, okay." There was a long pause, so quiet that Cullen was petrified something may have happened. "I hear cars, very loud cars and machines. There are some loud crashing sounds outside."

"Okay. Here's another thing I need for you to do. Are your hands free?"

"Yeah."

"Many cars have a safety feature in the trunks, feel around for a latch and give it a pull." Travis glanced up for a moment, then back to the phone. "But be careful. Don't push the trunk up far enough to alert whoever's driving, just enough to see out."

"Okay, give me a moment."

Cullen's heart raced as he drove to where he felt loud machinery and cars might be. There was a construction site nearby, so it was the likeliest place. "Hang in there," he whispered with frantic tears fleeing his eyes. He wasn't brave like his cousin, but right now he had to act.

"I got it! Oh god, I have air." Kate took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "I see metal beams. I see construction trucks. I think I'm at the new department building being built and-oh god, oh god, Cullen they're stopping! They're stopping!"

"We're almost there. Kate, how many are there? What's the car look like?" He sped into the entrance of the construction site.

"There were two or three men. The car looked like a standard four door car. Bluish in color and…I remember the windshield was cracked. Cullen, help me. They're going to kill me."

"No." Cullen grit his teeth and his knuckles turned white as he grasped the wheel more firmly. "They won't harm you."

"Cullen!"

The call ended and he felt his heart stop just as suddenly. It wasn't until Travis pointed out the window and cried out that he could see the blue car and windshield. "I'm calling Mr. Vega, he'll get the police force over here as fast as possible."

He stopped the car in an obscure location and hurried out, staring down a hill as three men yanked Kate from the trunk. One held her wrists behind her back while the other two were grabbing her elbows.

"What are we going to do?" Cullen's rage filled his heart, but he wasn't impulsive like Jason. He had to think of a plan, but thinking on his feet wasn't something he was professed about. "Travis? Any thoughts?"

"We go in and get her out." Travis pushed his phone into his pocket and narrowed his eyes. "How? I don't know; but David says the police force is about five or ten minutes away." They didn't have dispatch working just yet, and police units had only just begun patrolling the streets. "We have until then to save her."

The men seemed to be guiding her towards an elevator, which only heightened his fear. Travis swallowed hard and started moving. "Might want to hurry. If they're taking her to top…"

"Yeah." Cullen grabbed a stray pipe from the ground and raced after Travis, glaring at the man holding Kate's wrists in place.

Nearing the man, he raised the pipe and swung it down heavily against his head. The other two men froze as the first collapsed to the ground. "Get off her, asswipes." He growled as Kate broke free from the two men and swung a fist into one of them.

These men were not fighters, so overwhelming them was easy. "Thank god they're not the assassins Jason's dealing with," Travis said with a deep sigh. Cullen held Kate protectively, kissing her on the top of the head as two police force units drove up.

"Cullen, look…" Kate pushed her hand into her pocket, looking down at it. "They didn't realize I got it." His eyes widened as Kate removed her hand and unveiled his mother's set of keys. "I grabbed it off her at the last second when those men grabbed me." She placed them in his hand, folding his fingers over them. "There's something else…"

"What?"

"Your mom isn't who you think she is. She knows you know about your birth mom." She looked into his eyes and took a deep, slow breath. "I questioned her about it when they were taking me away, screaming about your mother."

"Oh Katie…"

"She laughed at me. She said it wouldn't matter. Your mom didn't die during childbirth, Cullen, that entry in your dad's journal was a fabrication." His forehead tensed and he started to shake his head. "Una was one of the other girls at that bar, she wanted the glory and when you were born…she went into the hospital and killed your mother, then was there 'in support' of your dad. She's been controlling everything your whole life. Cullen, she's a monster. She's been lying to you all your life. She _needs_ to be stopped."

* * *

So we're finding out that Aunt Una may be much more than we thought. She's willing to do anything for power, it seems. Thoughts?


	55. Trina Awakens

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 55 (Trina Awakens)

"You should _not_ be here," Rocky hissed. Jason shrugged, knowing full well she wasn't going to keep him away. She probably could, but she'd have to restrain him. They were hiding out in the motel Cat was staying at, ready to find that potion. Rocky had been staking her out and finally learned where she was keeping the potion.

"You need a second hand." Jason crossed his arms and stared down Rocky's fierce glare. Her right eyebrow was raised skeptically. "I'm not sitting in a hospital room watching my girlfriend die; and I know how good you are, but if I'm not here to make sure we get that potion, all I'm going to do is worry. Sorry, but you're not getting rid of me."

He held his breath, standing his ground. He was well aware if she wanted, she could easily tie him up or somehow make him stay away with very little effort. "I have to do this, Rocky." Rocky's eyes narrowed more and Jason looked down to the sword hanging from his hip. It was the hotel's sword that had been hanging from the wall; management didn't want it back and let him keep it. "I'm not defenseless. I've got a weapon." He looked up and closed his fists tight. "I know how to fight since Trina's been teaching me some martial arts stuff…"

"That _is_ true. This is what I was telling Trina, though: A relationship with your bodyguard keeps the client from staying put when told simply because they want to protect their guard."

"Yeah, well, what can be done?" He swept his hands outwards, shrugging gently. "I'm not asking for anyone to approve and neither is she. Though, if you think about it…" He smirked and flattened his eyebrows. "If I go away while you're here, there's no protection for me. I'm safer with you than without, right? It isn't as though Trina's uncle isn't there to watch over her."

"Jesus." Rocky rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You really are a fucking prince, playing hero." She crossed her arms and started to growl, her nostrils flaring and glare sharpening. "So be it. Stay close, and if we're caught by Cat, I want you staying out of the way and in cover…Got that?"

"Yes." He swallowed hard and nodded, figuring this was the best he was going to get. "I'll do what I can to stay out of danger, don't you worry."

Rocky tapped her cheek and tilted her head, smirking bright. "You know something?" The woman walked over to a sack nearby and reached into it, piquing Jason's interest. "I was going to do this as a prank to show I'm not always so serious, and then I thought better of it. Until now."

She removed folded red fabric from the bag; a bag belonging to that of a hotel gift shop. The fabric was red, silk, and Jason could tell one border had a gold trim. "What…is that?"

"Something I was going to put on you and make fun of you about." Rocky unfolded it and waved it in the air. Jason's eyes grew wide and his blood went cold when he saw a caped forming. "Partly Trina's idea, wanting to tease you about prince clichés that I slightly understand."

"I am not wearing that."

"Oh yes." Rocky grinned from ear to ear and narrowed her eyes. "You are. To complete the look."

"I am _not_ a cliché."

"In a way you are, but I'm not judging."

"I am not." He grunted as she put the cape on him.

Rocky shrugged and took a small step back. "In a way, sure. This is real life, and you are no fantastical perfect prince charming like those you see in fairy tales…but you are not just a prince, you're Trina's prince." He furrowed his brow and leaned his head back slowly, recalling ancient words he spoke so long ago. "You are her hope for a better future, rescuing her from depression, loneliness and her own personal hell. You're not a prince charming of fiction, you're a _real_ 'prince charming' rescuing your girl from her own demons. You may hate being called prince charming because of ideology and the connotation, but you are one in a sense…own it, be proud of it, and deal with it."

"I guess I hadn't thought of it like that. Trina and I make fun of those clichés all the time, so I never really, you know…"

"One thing a good bodyguard does is learn everything possible about the person you are protecting. One thing I can tell you for sure about how Trina feels; she does view you as such. For as much as you two put down those kind of fairy tales, she honestly sees you as one. Except you're real, and I think she accepts that."

"I'd go to hell and back for her."

"And that's what makes you her prince." Rocky looked down the hall, studying it closely before taking a breath. "If you're speaking figuratively, metaphorically. Even if you were not a prince, you would be her prince." He raised an eyebrow, unsure of how Rocky meant. The woman exhaled and closed her eyes. "Take her sister and this guy, Ian. According to Trina, Ian is making Tori exceptionally happy, treating her right and with the utmost respect. He is Tori's prince, but he is not a literal, actual, prince. You understand?"

"Yeah…yeah, I think so."

"You might be an actual prince, but I'm fairly certain that doesn't play much of a factor." Rocky brushed a hand towards him, her brow furrowing. "Prince or not, I get the feeling you would act the same."

"I would."

"There you go. Now, when Trina wakes up…I'm gonna need you to wear that cape." Jason raised an eyebrow and started to protest when Rocky smirked. "Cece and Gunther want a photograph." He paled and narrowed his eyes.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Very much, even I need some small joys here and there."

"Lovely." He almost preferred her when he was being deathly serious and scary. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Cat has a small jewelry box she's got hidden away in the hotel end table beside her bed. Inside that is the potion-a clear blue vial and syringe." He was surprised to hear she had it so easily accessed, but Rocky did tell him earlier she was stressed out the last she spotted her. "She's slipping up a little bit. Making mistakes. We need to take advantage of this moment before she regains her composure."

"Right…"

The door opened up and Cat walked out, not seeing Jason and Rocky hidden in the vending lounge. Jason had a card key in his hand that Rocky lifted from one of the maids; so once Cat was out of sight, he sprang for the door.

"Almost too easy." Rocky stood guard at the door, facing it just in case it opened up. Meanwhile, Jason opened up the end table and lifted out a small box. His heartbeat was dull and loud as he slowly ran his fingers along the oak texture. "Oh god." He took a deep breath, holding it while slowly lifting the lid. "Moment of truth.

Expecting a blue vial, he saw only an empty and unused syringe. Beside the slot was a long cylindrical shaped hole. His heart sank and he looked over his shoulder. "It's not here, Rocky!"

"What?"

The bedroom curtains moved in the corner of his eyes and he started to turn, growing pale as a tall middle aged man stepped into view. He had dark brown hair and a pointed goatee. In his left hand a vial full of blue liquid was being twisted through his fingers. "Looking for this?"

Jason reached out, but Rocky swiftly pushed his arm down. "I recognize your face," Rocky growled, "Johnathon Valentine. You're supposed to be imprisoned in DC."

"Oh?" John chuckled darkly, his cold blue eyes glaring into Jason's soul. "You know what I love about the American people? The liberals. They'd rather see criminals on the streets than in prison, wouldn't you know!" John spread his arms out, mocking them with a deep, bellowing laugh. "People in DC learned a business man had been arrested under suspicion of an assassination plot against the president. Realizing that was not the case, liberal protestors stood outside the white house until he decided I'm not a threat." He laughed again, closing his eyes and holding his gut. "Why I predict in a few years law enforcement will be culled and criminals praised."

"I have a little more faith in the American people than that, but this isn't about them." Jason took a step forward, ignoring Rocky's warning growl. "I need that potion, and I'm going to get it." He wasn't going to back down. "I don't care who you are. You stand in between me and my girlfriend waking up, and I don't think you know what that means."

"Eh, what do I know? You're the one thinking of turning to a democracy rather than leaving things as a monarchy. I doubt the people of a nation know what they want, they change their mind so often. Just look at history! How fickle-minded people are when they don't have people making their decisions for them."

"He's distracting us," Rocky whispered from behind, "Why is he distracting us?" John moved his hands behind his back and started to smirk. Jason took another step forward, shrugging off Rocky's hand from his shoulder. "He has the potion, Cat doesn't. So what is this?"

"You know Jason, it's funny we should meet like this." John approached Jason, his eyes remaining glued to the younger. "Did you think my daughter solely bore the contract against the Vanderkovan royalty?" Jason's eyebrows shot up and the man chuckled. "Your mother has her life a little longer. My wife was contracted to eliminate the queen…" He felt his heart stop and clenched his fists tight as John spread his arms out and spoke with a new tone of malice and scorn in his voice. "Well God save the queen, that he did, when my wife was cut down with my brother's family! Of course, she had to be there in my steed because I was unavailable…"

"You're telling me you split the contracts?"

"No. We don't split contracts. Contracts were given to us individually. My wife, your mother. You're my daughter's contract." John's vile smirk twisted and grew as a slow realization dawned on Jason in the form of a question. "So, if my daughter was for you and my wife was for your mother…"

Jason flared his nostrils and rage seeped into his heart. "You…"

"Oh, and years ago? Your uncle?"

"He died of a heart attack."

"Well timed. Poorly though, because he was supposed to die after being crowned, not beforehand."

"It was a heart attack."

"Please." John rolled his eyes and raised the blue vial. "We have a poison capable of leaving someone in a comatose state with the feeling of only a burning sensation overcoming them…this in a modern age where there are already a number of poisons capable of inducing a heart attack and going untraced."

Jason started to growl and reached for the handle of his sword, ready to avenge his uncle and his father, both of whom appeared to have been killed by this man. "You took them, didn't you? It was you? My father? My uncle?"

"Yes."

"I'll kill you."

"Jason," Rocky called out, "Think! He has no weapon on him. All he's doing is provoking." He fought his urge to lash out, trying to think of why this man would bother simply distracting him.

Then his mind went to Trina, laying in the hospital with only her uncle to watch over her. A sense of fear pulsed in his heart and he took his hand from the handle of his sword. "Trina. Uncle Raul. They're in danger!" He turned and ran past Rocky, stopping at the door to point at the snarling man in the back of the room. "I'll deal with you later. Rocky, get that vial from him, but don't kill him…"

Rocky froze and John raised an eyebrow. "What?" She inquired. "What would you have me do?"

"I don't know." He narrowed his eyes and pushed open the door. "He killed my father and my uncle, he needs to face justice."

Jason raced to the hospital and found a familiar scene before him. Trina remained undisturbed, but Raul was asleep in the chair. After checking the man's pulse and determining that he was alive, he looked around the room to see if anyone might be hiding.

Carefully he listened to the life monitor, indicating Trina's vitals still normal. Cat wanted her awake to torture, so he took into consideration that John had the vial and Cat would be unlikely to come after Trina without it.

He also considered the assassins bore similar tactics to their parents before. Cat and her father used poisons and likely were proficient in hand to hand combat. The one consideration he knew was that Joshua was the one assassin ready to torture and murder Trina on the spot, regardless of Cat's orders-yet he'd been arrested and placed in captivity.

Juniper's warning resounded in his head, and he narrowed his eyes while thinking of how much damage Joshua could do with just one hand. "Janet did this to Beck and Henrique. Joshua was placed in a prison hospital, could he have escaped?"

Instinctively, Jason started to pull the hotel's sword from the belt wrapped around his waist. He narrowed his eyes, sliding them towards the side. He knew there was at least five feet between his back and the door, leaving him unguarded.

A shuffling sound behind him set off his alarm and he felt the wind around him that accompanied a whooshing noise. "I don't think so!" He whirled around, swinging the sword through the air and catching the chain of nunchuck. As it wrapped around the blade, he glared into the eyes of the assassin standing before him.

Joshua's hair framed his murderous gaze and snarling expression. His stump arm was wrapped in bandages and in a sling before his waist, but he still stood strong. "I was not expecting you," Joshua said with a vicious snarl. "My father lays in the ground along with my mother, my sister a treacherous snake. Perhaps you can tell me where she is…I'll get the answer from you as you lay bleeding."

"You're not here for them. You're here to finish Trina off." Jason swung his sword down, tearing the nunchucks away from Joshua. His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. "I won't allow it." He raised the blade, pointing it at Raul. "How did you get past him?"

"I incapacitated him with one of my weapons. You think you're the only one with non-lethal bullets? I care little for his life, I'm here for the girl." Joshua growled and took another step forward. "You will feel the pain I felt. You will grieve as I grieved for my wife. Do not think all of us assassins are incapable of love."

"Take another step and you can join her." Where were Raul's guards? Was Joshua so efficient, so cruel and calculating that he could slip past-or take out a number of soldiers? "And tell me now…the general's men?"

"Incapacitated same as the general." Joshua reached into the jacket he wore and removed three long needlelike blades. "Do not think me ineffective with one hand." Jason's eyes widened and he ducked to the side as Joshua threw the darts. He turned his head and watched the darts fly into the wall, sticking in place.

Thinking fast, he performed a jumping kick that Trina taught him, striking Joshua in the side. The assassin stumbled and jumped in order to land on his feet and gain footing. As a result, Jason continued the assault, following up with a swift left jab.

Joshua bared his teeth and raised a curved arm, blocking the punch, but leaving himself open to a knee-kick into the right side. "I'll kill you," Joshua breathed, "For my wife, for my child." Joshua turned on the faucet nearby and splashed hot water towards Jason.

On reflex, he put his arm in front of his face to keep the water from his eyes. The assassin grabbed the nunchucks off the floor and swung them for Jason's ribs. "Hah!" He leapt out of the way just in time to avoid a crushing strike and swung his blade for Joshua's arm. "Not this time!" Joshua spun away and glared back at him. "I'll not lose my other hand to you."

"I should have cut off your head for what you did to her." Jason thrust his blade forward and Joshua leapt back. The assassin's coat flapped open, revealing a flash of a familiar blue vial in the inside pocket, stopping Jason in his tracks. "What the hell? There's a second potion?"

Joshua glanced down at his coat and shrugged. "So there is." Fearing the worst and realizing what this meant, Jason pointed his blade for Joshua's neck and began to growl.

"What were you going to do to her? You've defied Cat's orders so often that you're surely not planning on starting to please Cat now." Joshua chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"No sir, I don't give a rat's ass what she wants done. I want the ultimate vengeance, but I need Trina awake just the same." The man's expression seemed to darken and his lips curled back into a vicious, toothy snarl. "Of course I have different torture methods in mind for the bitch than my cousin does…Cat may just outright kill her, giving her a slow and conscious death, but I want more. I want her to suffer. To see how truly _powerless_ she is in her final moments."

"Asshole!" Jason swung his blade again, rushing forward and making several quick sweeps. "You'll not have her, you'll never have her." Joshua kept leaping back, until he was almost at the wall. "June told me how cruelly sadistic your methods were, I will not let you harm a hair on Trina's head!"

Joshua grimaced when he was dealt a swift kick in the abdomen. Thinking fast, Jason dealt a crushing uppercut into the assassin's jaw. He hooked his sword into the belt on his waist and grabbed the nunchucks from the assassin.

The assassin straightened his posture, growling as Jason spun, bent low, and swept a leg through the air-catching Joshua's cheek and sending him crashing to the floor.

Joshua flipped onto his back, but froze as Jason removed his sword once more and held the tip of the blade to his neck. "Don't even think about moving." He breathed in deep, flaring his nostrils and glaring into the trembling gaze of the assassin on the ground.

Raul opened his eyes, blinked twice and sprung to life the moment he saw Jason and the assassin on the ground. "Where in the fuck did you come from?" Raul removed the pistol from his waist and hurried over, aiming it down at Joshua's head. The assassin emitted a violent growl as the door to the room swung open and Rocky entered with multiple of Raul's soldiers.

"So this is what John was distracting us from?" Rocky furrowed her brow and breathed in slowly. "That means he knew what Joshua was up to-maybe even aided in Joshua's escape…"

"He has another vial." Keeping his sword in place, Jason leaned down and rifled through Joshua's jacket. He grabbed the blue vial and yanked it out. "Cat's made more of these."

"Great." Rocky held up the vial John had and glanced over to Raul. "These things can be studied."

"Yes," Raul stated, "I know just the person to study it. Holland, my sister-in-law." He nodded to Jason. "Let her study them, I'm sure it will bolster your nation's healthcare in some way. We can send samples out to other governments, including Spain's."

"Yeah." Jason looked at Trina and pressed his lips together. "More importantly, though…" Rocky lowered the hand holding her vial and watched as the soldiers picked Joshua off the ground. Jason approached Trina, hearing the soldiers ask what he wanted to do about the assassin. "Do whatever you want," he replied softly, "I've finally got what I need to wake her."

Raul motioned to his soldiers, barking orders and escorting them outside. Rocky remained in the room, standing before the door and crossing her arms. "In case you're curious, I knocked John out and handed him over to some of the Spanish police. His fate's in your hands."

"Have them extradite him to Vanderkova. I'll tell David to hold him for judgment. My mother will decide his fate, not me."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Now give me a moment."

Jason leaned gently over Trina, pushing a hand beneath her head and propping her up. The color remained in her face, and she still bore the appearance of a deep sleep. "Any danger of Cat showing up, Rocky?"

"I've not seen any sign of her since she left the motel. If she had any inclination of what Joshua was up to, I don't know. She may not attack, but again, I am not certain of her actions." Rocky took Jason's vial and poked a syringe into it. "Here. It's about damned time…"

"God let this work." His heart beat heavily, pumping fear and hope through his veins as Rocky proceeded to inject the potion into Trina's body. "Come on love." A nervous smile formed across his face and his eyebrows curled in the center. "Please. I need you. I need you…"

He lay her head back onto the pillow and moved his hand over her hands, still clutching a fresh bouquet of roses. A minute passed and tears filled his eyes. Jason bent over, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Trina. Always, and forever. I swear to you, I will never let something like this happen to you again…"

As he leaned upright, he watched for signs of the medicine working through her. After what felt like an eternity, her eyes began to flutter and her forehead tensed. He gasped out in surprise, feeling the relief washing over him. Trina's lips parted and her eyelids slid open.

"J-Jason?"

"I'm here." A relieved chuckle fell from his lips and he nearly crashed to his knees. "God I'm here."

"Why…in god's name…are you wearing a cape?" He blinked twice and looked down himself, having forgotten about Rocky's prank. "Cat poisoned me, didn't she?" Trina's eyes travelled to her hands and she blinked multiple times. "Why am I positioned like-"

"At least it wasn't an apple?"

"No dwarves? Thank you god…"

He chuckled once, his tears dripping from his cheeks and framing his growing smile. "I could go buy some garden gnomes and place them around you if you want."

"Please don't." Trina raised a hand up, cupping his face and smiling briskly as fresh tears fell from her eyes. "Jason, I…I felt like-I don't know. There was this nightmare, I was surrounded by fire, but I couldn't die. I wanted to die-I wanted it to kill me, it burned so much." Jason swallowed hard and Trina sniffed. "There were these moments, I felt like you were there. Those moments, the fire wasn't so bad. What was it? What caused that? What happened to me?"

"Cat created a poison meant to put you to sleep, I guess it was called 'fire' for that reason…I don't know if it was just a dream, because it was literally burning inside of you. Somehow it put you in the state you were in, until we got the antidote."

"I see…and the assassins?"

"Most are gone, defeated by our allies."

He embraced her, holding her with a tight hug. "I'm just glad you're okay. I love you, Trina. If I had lost you…I can't even bear to think of it."

"I love you too." Trina embraced him, her soft lips kissing his shoulder. "What happens now?"

Raul entered the room, pushing his pistol into the holster on his waist. "You rest." Trina and Jason looked at the man, and Jason's gaze fell towards the general's gun. "You come stay with us and we will celebrate Christmas together. Allow yourself some time to recuperate-the both of you."

"Uncle Raul." Trina smiled gently and raised her head up to him. "It's great to see you. This is-"

"Your boyfriend. We've met." Raul smiled at her and placed a tender hand on her shoulder. "He's a good man, cares deeply for you. I approve of him." Trina's cheeks turned red. Raul met Jason's eyes and he exhaled. "The assassin responsible for this lives, do not worry; but I have ensured he will never walk again…he will face judgement, be sure of that."

* * *

So, quite a bit here, and a stunning revelation. What are your thoughts?


	56. Stronger

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 56 (Stronger)

The planks shattered with each ferocious chop and kick that Trina dealt, her adrenaline raced as she struggled through the obstacle courses laid out before her. Ever since Joshua's attack on her, she was preparing herself for what she felt in her gut was to be an all out brawl with Cat; and this time she would not be easily taken or caught off guard.

She planned herself to be stronger, and had both Rocky and Juniper training her as much as they could. Each test they gave was rigorous, each tougher than the last. The current obstacle course was the toughest yet, crafted by the two mentors.

Peering down the course, which was a track field, Trina breathed heavily and felt the sweat rolling behind her ears and dripping from her nose. "Go, go, go!" Rocky's voice startled her, reminding her of the time limit being imposed.

"The assassins are coming," June called out, "Don't stop moving!"

She was ready to collapse, with every muscle in her body screaming in anguish. "One final lap. Someone sign me up for American Ninja Warrior…" Her ponytail was practically glued to the sweat on her back, and her lungs were on fire.

She took off once more, seeing the girls setting some pipelines at the end of the track, followed by a circle she was to leap through. Unsure and unconcerned, she put it to the back of her mind and focused on the course.

Coming up to the makeshift pulley, consisting of a metal pole and branch with a rope hanging over that connected to a sack of rocks on the ground, Trina grit her teeth and grabbed the handle. She turned around, gripping the net over her shoulder and bending forward, pulling it up with multiple repetitions.

Her movements were beginning to slow as she'd run the course four times. "Come on Trina," June called, "Your enemy will always be a step ahead of you if you're not prepared. No matter how good you are, your enemy is always improving to be better; so you must improve and become better than the enemy."

"She won't get the best of me again." She dropped the sack of rocks and took off for the climbing rope the girls set up on a few more metal beams. Trina sucked in a deep breath and started the climb, each lunge was met with a familiar burn in her muscles. Upon reaching the ledge, she eyeballed the hanging beams in front of her, followed by a trampoline at the end of them and a large mat beneath. "Here we go again."

Rolling her eyes, she leapt forward and grabbed the first beam. She continued to the end, dropping down on the trampoline and bouncing off to continue her running. "Don't stop now!" Rocky ran alongside her, clapping her hands together. "Come on. Move, move, move. The assassin's right behind you. You don't run to flee, you run to fight." Trina steeled herself and pressed her lips tight, knowing what was coming at the end of the last lap.

Every time she did this, she failed. She had no trouble with the climb, little trouble with the combat techniques or the run; but it was the end that produced the most difficult stage for her.

The pipelines and the ring at the end would erupt in a fury of fire, and it would turn her blood cold. Her muscles would always stiffen and she would freeze, constantly hearing June say 'you're dead' as a result.

One thing she didn't understand was how fire played any role in taking down the assassin, but the more she ran the course, the more the answer slowly came. "Fire is fear," she said on an exhale, "Sure as it stops me, sure as my enemy may use it against me."

"Targets on your right, Trina." She ran up to a small table, picking up a pistol and gripping it with two hands as she assumed a strong stance and aimed. Her vision was sharp and her fingers firm.

Three targets stood before her in a row, each a foot beyond the other, with the closest nearing ten feet away. She fired three consecutive shots, each one hitting the bullseye.

She bounced the gun upwards in a swift motion, aiming for a target swinging in an arc between two trees. Trina pulled the trigger twice, hitting the target twice, then dropped the gun to continue her run.

Eventually she came upon a six foot high blow up pool-it was several feet in length. She scoffed and climbed up to the top, then dove in. She took quick strides, kicking her legs swiftly until she got to the center of the water-where she held her breath and dove beneath.

She moved in a dolphin-like fashion beneath the water, coming up from air every once in a while. The water was cool and refreshing, taking the pain from her if only for a moment.

At the end, she grabbed a hold of the ladder and climbed out, stopping at the top to try and catch her breath. With each heavy breath, she studied the water and took a minute to check her pulse. It was swift, but healthy.

Trina envisioned Cat swimming after her and narrowed her eyes. "Poison me, witch? It'll be the last time you get me, bitch." She took another deep breath and descended off the pool with a loud huff.

Before her were several mannequins, so she fell into her fighting stance and threw multiple powerful strikes, until her final kick practically tore the head off the dummy. "Hah!"

"Come on! Defend!" June ran into view and Trina immediately moved her arms up to/ guard. She leaned back, going into boxing mode, sweeping her torso to the left and to the right with each punch the woman threw. "Here we go. Find an opening!" Trina nodded and swayed to the right, curling her arm and delivering a swift jab to June's left side.

The woman bounced back, throwing her arms up. Trina kicked, June swept her arm down, deflecting her leg. She turned her body, kicking straight again and pulling her leg back just before June could lock an arm around her ankle and pull her down.

"You're good, keep running." June turned to the side and pointed down the track. Trina huffed again and took off, growling as she eyeballed the ring she was nearing.

"Not this time," Rocky called from behind, "Remember fear is a reaction. Overcome it, own it, be its master."

The holes in the pipelines opened, and geysers of fire rose high, each hole opening one after another until they got to the ring. Soon, the top half of the ring was engulfed in flames.

Trina's eyes widened and reflected the fire, and for a second nearly hesitated. Her breaths grew shallow and the blood in her began to run cold. "Find your focus," Rocky ordered, "Don't focus on the fire. Don't think about it. It's just present, existing only as scenery. If it touches you, it'll hurt yes, so don't touch it. Focus on your task, your goal. Think about anything-your father and mother, your sister, your family and friends. Think about your allies, where you want and need to be. Think about Jason."

Trina closed her eyes, puffing out each breath as she focused on everyone, one after another until she thought of Jason and being in his arms. Her eyes opened partially as she felt the heat of the fire on her skin. Cat emerged in her mind, looking like something of a lion leaping above her.

Her lips twitched and sweat flicked off her brow. "Jason's just behind that wall of fire," June said, "Think about him being behind that wall. You just have to leap through."

"Is he really?"

"I don't know, you'll have to leap through to find out."

"Hah." She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Bitch…"

"I heard that. If you really want some motivation, think about him being behind that wall of fire with Cat holding a blade at his throat." Her heart burst open and she shook her head.

"No. I can do this." She took a deep breath and raised her arms above her head. "Fire is scenery, fire is environment; it won't hurt me unless I touch it. Even then, a quick brush is painless."

On the other side was a patch of grass with a large hole the girls dug and filled with water, making a makeshift pool to dive into. Even though not every task had to be done during each lap, she still felt the strain and anguish in her muscles. The thought of that water rushing over her aching muscles became her new focus.

"Fire is not the enemy. The assassin is the enemy."

She stopped before the ring, narrowing her eyes and preparing herself. "Jump!" For a second she thought she heard Jason's voice. June called from behind, declaring that time was running out.

Taking one long and deep breath, she steeled her nerves and lunged forward, leaping through the fire ring smoothly. Her eyes were closed and she was focused on the pounding of her heart.

The splash of cold water took her by surprise, though she expected it, and it washed over her-filling her with relief. She turned her body and kicked her legs, propelling herself to the surface and gasping for air just as she broke out of the water. "It's like fucking ice in there! What the hell!"

She grasped the edge of the hole, pulling herself up. Her body was shivering and her teeth were chattering. The freezing sensation went away as she felt a hot towel being wrapped around her from behind. Turning her head, she looked over her shoulder and gasped softly when she saw her boyfriend smiling at her.

"Jason…" She smiled back at him and leaned back, letting him hug her from behind. Rocky and June walked up, clapping their hands. She held the towel's edges at her collarbone and exhaled softly. "I finally finished that one."

"With five seconds left," June replied. The girl folded her arms and leaned to the right. "Good job, though."

"I'm proud of you," Jason whispered. Her heart skipped and she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes and walked with them to a bench where she took a seat. "I can do better, though. Cat's still out there, planning her next move, and I need to be ready."

"You need to rest," June replied. The girl moved her hands behind her back and paced in front of her. "If you want to run the course again, you can do it in a few days. Let your body rest."

"I will. It sucks not knowing Cat's movements though."

It had been a little over a month now and everyone seemed to be biding their time. Cullen hadn't done anything with Una's room after what happened with Katie, choosing to get away from the woman and lay low for a while. Una was suspicious, very highly, but without proof they had nothing.

Joshua and Johnathon remained in prisons; Joshua sentenced for execution and John waiting for Vanderkova's new court system to continue being established. It was assumed Cat was also laying low and biding her time, possibly trying to establish plans of her own with her siblings. Any direct attack from them now would be ill-advised because every ally and nation was on the lookout for her and her two brothers.

Rocky pat her shoulder and flashed a smile. "Go get some rest." The woman glanced at Jason, giving him a nod. "Take care of her, make sure she gets some sleep. That means, don't keep her up all night."

He chuckled and let out a coy smile. "Whatever do you mean?" Trina shut her eyes and laughed as Rocky hummed.

"Uh huh. Whatever…"

Later that evening, Jason gave her a full body massage like she loved, and in the peak of enjoyment that massage turned into lovemaking. The sex felt wonderful after a hard day of training, and it did wonders to ease her mind and the stress in her body.

Unfortunately, halfway through her final climax of the night, Jason's phone began ringing. Repeatedly. He finally answered it with an annoyed greeting, putting it on speakerphone and growling when Cullen's voice came over the line.

"Really need to stop doing this, Cullen." There was a growl in his throat and annoyance flashed like lightning in his eyes. "What is it?"

"I have news for you. If you're not busy."

Trina rolled onto her side, propping her head up on her hand and sighing softly. She leaned over, kissing Jason's shoulder.

"I am busy."

Knowing Jason would much rather hang up than hear what Cullen had to say, Trina reached for the phone and placed it in between the two of them. "What news do you have for us, Cullen?" She blew out a heavy breath of air.

"Oh, hi Trina!" He paused, saying nothing for the longest time. "Wait…son of a-fuck now's not the time. I got in through my mom's stuff. There's a lot to go through, so I haven't gotten through it all yet, but I'm fixing to. With the election underway, it's going to be a bit difficult."

Another voice came through, that of a mature woman. Trina's brow furrowed and Jason closed his eyes. "Jason, I'm going to need you to come back to Vanderkova; if only for a little while."

"But-"

"I'm well aware of how you feel, and I know your bodyguard is questioning the safety of your presence here, but I need to focus on the election and setting up all these new policies."

"If I go over there, they're going to put me on the throne. I don't want to be on the throne."

"It will only be temporary. Vanderkova needs a sitting ruler while this election is underway. If I am to be a candidate, and against Una, my full attention _must_ be on this election. Somebody has to take care of the nation in the meantime." The woman breathed in slow and let an exhale fall from her. "And I miss my son. Holly and David are missing their daughter too, come home. Bring her to her family."

"Will it be safe?"

"As safe as I can make it. You won't be an absolute monarch, just someone holding political office in my place. Once the election's over, you're free to do as you wish. Just think about it…"

Trina pressed the mute button so Cullen and the Queen couldn't hear them. "What do you think about this, Jason? Do you want to give your mom an answer now?" She didn't think it was good to make the woman hang up and wait.

Jason frowned and looked up, staring at the dog that was curled up on the hotel room's rug. He closed his eyes and his forehead tensed. "If Mom's full attention is on the election, she can't make proactive decisions to improve the nation in the meantime and fix the broken things."

"Right, she would be forced to hold off until after the election"

"I don't have the experience."

"You have her guidance, and the help of other leaders and allies."

"True…and it's only temporary."

Trina smiled gently, raising her shoulders up. "King for a few months. It's not so bad, is it, Jason?"

"I just…"

She ran her hands along his shoulders, gently massaging them. "I'm overcoming my fears, babe." He chuckled and bowed his head. "We'll be in the public eye for a while, sure, but that's manageable. You just have to fix a few broken things, hold the throne for a little while and then you're free."

"Freedom…all I've ever wanted. Going back to Vander means giving up that freedom, the privacy, and having to wait to get it back."

"Good things are worth waiting for, aren't they?"

"Yeah." He opened his eyes partially, leaning forward as she kissed the top of his spine. "Okay." He let out a husky breath and struck the unmute button on the phone. "Mom? Cullen?"

"Yes dear?"

"I've talked it over with my bodyguard-" Cullen started to snicker and Jason coughed. "Shut it, Cullen!" Pam still didn't know, and this was not the time to let the woman know about their relationship. "I've made my decision. I'll go back to Vanderkova…but when the election is over, what I do and where I go is my decision."

"I'll accept that," replied the Queen. Trina smiled and slid her arms around his neck, leaning up against his back. "When should I expect you home?"

"I'm not sure yet, but soon…"

"Love you, Son."

"You too mom…" The phone clicked off and Jason dropped his head with a sigh. "Damn it. Just what I didn't want to happen." He shook his head and looked at Trina with a faint smile. "This is your influence, you know."

"I know." She flashed a quick grin and kissed his lips. "I love you, babe."

"I love you…" He kissed her back with full passion, pushing her down gently on the bed. She let out a laugh and wrapped her legs around his body. Jason raised his head, smirking down at her. "Guess we're going to Vander, but my homeland's gonna have to wait one more night…" She moved her hands behind her head and smirked back at him.

"One more night

* * *

So she's improving in strength, which is great. Of course the time has come, we finally hear from the Queen and they're to travel to Vander soon. You had to know it'd be the last place they visit, let's see what happens from here. What are your thoughts on everything here?


	57. Prodigal Return

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 57 (Prodigal Return)

They sat on the plane in first class, in an uncrowded area next to the window. Jason was in the window seat wearing a dark denim jacket over a white t-shirt that was tucked into a pair of faded jeans. These jeans were tucked inside a pair of cowboy boots, and to complete his look, he'd chosen to wear aviator shades and a black cowboy hat. "I cannot believe you picked that as your disguise." She smirked at him and he raised his shoulders up. "Much less a disguise at all."

"We're not going somewhere I won't be recognized. If I step foot in my homeland without a disguise, everyone is going to flock to me with questions." Jason pulled his shades down to the tip of his nose and flashed a cocky smirk. "I don't think my beautiful girlfriend is quite ready for all the attention I'd be getting from the Vanderkovian ladies."

She huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I don't get jealous." Jason chuckled and leaned back in his chair. He raised a finger up.

"You may not get 'Jade Jealous', but you get jealous. Remember a couple weeks ago the waitress at the restaurant asking me a bunch of questions and trying to start a conversation?" She folded her arms and looked away. "You were practically seething, glaring at her like crazy."

"She was interfering with our meal and conversation." Trina leaned forward, turning her gaze to him upon recollection of a moment in time he was jealous. "I remember a few weeks back at the hotel pool, some random guy whistled at me and you looked ready to clobber the poor guy."

"It's fair to say we both get jealous." He grunted and Trina started to smile. "But at least we trust each other. There is that."

"Yep." She took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "You're mine, I'm yours." She lay her head on his shoulder and looked out the window. The ocean was beautiful and pristine, and easy to see since there were few clouds in the sky. As she turned her gaze upwards towards him, she squeezed his hand and smiled sweetly. He smiled at her and spoke softly.

"I love you. Always. Good times or bad."

"I love you too." She scooted her body up against his and lay her head back onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes and felt her heart skipping in her chest. "No matter what." She felt him kiss the top of her head and her smile broadened.

They had a fortunate relationship where communication was the most important aspect. They had their share of arguments, but arguments weren't frequent and often ended with someone making a joke to lighten the tension and then someone apologizing. A rule Trina created was to never go to sleep angry, to always talk about things.

The last argument was more recent. Jason was stressed about coming to Vander and wanted to watch something on the television, but Trina was already watching something else; so they argued over what to watch until they realized both of their programs were over. Trina was the one to joke about them preferring to argue as opposed to watching the shows. They apologized and decided to compromise and watch a movie together both of them were interested in.

Their arguments consisted of small things nowadays; quirks that annoyed them once in a while. These things never bothered them too much since they were able to get over it and talk things out.

Right now Trina considered herself just as, if not more, anxious as Jason about coming to Vander. She didn't know how to approach anyone, and was about to meet Jason's mother for the first time. Not only did she want the woman to approve of her, she wanted her father to approve of Jason; and that wasn't going to be an easy task. The plus was that David already knew who Jason was, the downside was how strict and overprotective he was.

"You know how protective my dad is, right?" Jason looked at her as her eyes slid open partially. "I've been thinking of telling him about us, but I'm nervous."

"What are you nervous about?"

"He has always wanted to know who I'm dating. Running background checks and insisting he has a talk with the boy. He always wants to make sure they know respect, to make sure they know to 'keep their hands to themselves or lose the hands'."

"Ah…"

"He doesn't trust any man with me, but he knows not to be too overbearing, because it is my life. Sure he knows who you are, he knows what kind of life you come from, so maybe he won't be so protective…"

Jason relieved her with a gentle squeeze of her hand. "I'm sure it will be okay."

"I'm also worried about your mom. I want so much for her to accept me, and I know how your parents were about Abby."

"Mostly my father. Mom tends to be more laid back. Are you really thinking of telling them?"

"A little." They'd known each other now for nearly a year and had been together a while, so much that those closest to them knew about the relationship. "It feels a little unfair, I can't imagine they'd be thrilled with being near the last to know either."

"Well, whenever you're ready to tell them, I'll be right there with you."

"Thank you." This was going to be a lot harder than usual, since in other countries he wasn't as recognized and they could do certain things like holding hands in public with little worry. Although, they did still only do so when they were alone or in an area with few people they were sure wouldn't recognize him. Here in Vander, they had to be much more discreet. "I'm worried. What will the people do if they learn about us?"

"Eventually they're going to know." She furrowed her brow and thought about the ramifications of the public eye discovering his secret relationship with his bodyguard. It would be less likely of an issue if she stepped down and wasn't his bodyguard. "If they discover, they discover. There's no scandal here, no affair. I love you, and they don't get to suggest who I am with."

"But if they knew you were hiding a relationship…with a 'common woman', no less."

"Trina, look at me." She raised her head, pursing her lips as Jason removed his shades and looked seriously into her eyes. "I love you, I require no approval from anyone." He glanced down for a second, then back to her. "I mean, your father's approval might be nice." She smiled and shut her eyes. "If the public has a problem, oh well." He raised a hand towards her cheek, cupping it while slowly rubbing her hand with his second. "Let us cross that bridge when we come to it, but know this: Absolutely nothing will ever come between us. My love for you is strong, together, we can withstand anything…" He smirked and motioned his head to the right. "Besides, I think you're confusing my people for the American desire for sensationalism, gossip and eagerness to give no one any real privacy."

"Yes, but…"

"If you would like, we could publicize our relationship. I would have no issue doing that." She pulled away with a sigh.

"But the Prince and his bodyguard. That just screams scandalous."

"So?" He laughed once and she raised an eyebrow to him, uncertain if he quite understood what she was afraid of. "What are you worried about? Tell me straight."

Trina breathed in quick and tightened her hand around his. "I don't want to tarnish your reputation, your family's reputation."

"You _won't_. I'm not worried about reputation. Granted, people are going to talk regardless, so it might be better to be up front, open and honest rather than to hide our relationship. That way the people don't think they aren't trusted."

"Do you think the people would even understand why we had to keep it secret?"

"I believe so." Jason leaned in, kissing her head and pulling her into a hug. "It will be okay, Trina." A smile spread across her face and she snuggled up alongside him, letting his warmth comfort her.

It was possible whenever they told anyone, such as their parents, they would have to do it like ripping off a band-aid. One consideration she had for her father was that he may be bothered less if she wasn't Jason's bodyguard. Then, in Vander, there might be plenty of replacements to stand by until the election was over.

Sometime later she felt herself being roused awake. "We're here." Trina moaned softly, rubbing her eyes as she focused on the nervousness in Jason's voice. It was as if he were trying not to encounter something he was terrified of; which was true of course.

She dropped her hand over his and attempted to reassure him with a smile. "It'll be alright Jason. We'll get through this." There was a lot to take in, so she was just as nervous as he was. Another thing she was thinking about was if they revealed their relationship to the public, she'd have to learn to deal with dating a politician and being subject of many conversations. Or, at least, dating the son of a politician.

"Just tell me nobody's going to start demanding you get a queen when you temporarily take that throne." She smirked playfully and Jason glanced back with an equal smirk.

"If they did, I would say I know the perfect candidate." Her heart slammed against her chest and she could feel the burning of her blood rushing over her cheeks." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and her eyes travelled into his. "Only if you'd be okay with that, of course."

"I…" She exhaled, raising her shoulders up and softening her expression. "Just might be." Jason looked on tenderly, smiling at her for a minute. "You'd just have to meet my parents first as well as my sibling." His eyebrows rose and he parted his lips as though he were going to say something. "Yeah you met them, but as my boyfriend, not the person I'm assigned to protect."

"I see." He kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes, sighing at the warmth generated from his kiss. "Then you'll have to meet my mom, uncle, cousin and the McKennas as my girlfriend."

"That doesn't sound difficult at all. I'd love that." She already knew his uncle and was curious what Sikowitz might say to their relationship. Cullen wasn't difficult since he already knew, although she did want to have a talk with him about his tendency to call at the most inopportune moments. The McKenna family made her just as nervous as meeting his mother-because they sounded like they could be just as protective. "Are we suggesting that we let our families know about our relationship?"

"I think that's entirely up to you."

Trina wrapped her arm around his and shrugged. "We can make that decision together when we're ready. Are we ready?"

"I don't know. I have no problem telling my mother about you, or the McKennas." He paused, taking a breath before rising up from the seat. "My aunt might be an issue…"

"Seems like it." Cullen said his aunt was laying low, hiding out somewhere he didn't know. The other thing Jason's cousin wanted was to go through the items found in Una's safe with him.

As they stepped off the plane and left the airport, Trina's eyes were overwhelmed by rolling green hills, trees and bushes everywhere, and blue skies. "This place is so beautiful." She clasped her hands together before her waist and smiled as she studied the surrounding area.

"Welcome to my homeland…Who knows what we'll see here?"

They looked to the right and saw a family walking by; the mother had long dark hair and sharp piercing eyes. Her husband was balding and looked exhausted as he pushed a small baby in a cradle. Beside them, a young boy walked with them, looking wide-eyed at the surroundings as he broke from the pair and started to explore.

The woman rolled her eyes and called out to him. "Martin Jacob Lamont, get your ass over here and stay with us." The child frowned and moved back while her husband turned an eye to her.

"Erin, my brother let us bring his son along on this trip. Can you not give my brother reason to bar us from seeing our nephew?"

"I don't care what your brother says. Besides, he's terrified of me and the influence I have over this family." Erin looked at Trina and Jason with cold eyes, and they only stared back in shock as the sad child approached his aunt and uncle. "What are you two looking at?" She glanced away and walked on, gripping Martin by the shoulder and pushing him along with them.

Jason took a deep breath, exhaling softly. People from all over have heard rumor that I'm coming back." Trina nodded, figuring this family was just another couple coming to see the pending return of a country's prince. "Seems all eyes are on Vander right now."

"Yeah. Do you think we should report that family?"

"Not much we can do just because the lady seems a little bit mean to her nephew. Maybe she's just having a bad day; it doesn't seem she's hurting anyone."

Trina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pressed her lips together. "Not yet, anyway." She watched Erin Lamont disappear over the horizon, and for a second a distressed feeling swelled within her. "Let's head on to our families."

* * *

So Trina and Jason are getting ready to let their families know about each other, and they're ready for whatever Vander has for them. Ah the cameo at the end, a grim reminder that evil always exists everywhere, lying in wait. Erin Lamont, a familiar sight for veteran readers. Same for Martin Lamont. Those who have read Sviederbach Chronicles have just seen the antagonist of the second and third serial (And antagonist turned protagonist by way of the third). Hope you're enjoying the cameos as much as I am, haha.


	58. The McKenna Family

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 58 (The McKenna Family)

The old ways were very evident in Vanderkova, so much so that it seemed primitive. People were begging on the streets while street vendors and shopkeepers had high prices. "What's with the financial situation here, Jason?" Jason handed some money to a fruit stand vendor and grabbed two peaches with a sigh.

"Mom's been trying to reverse an ordinance and work on bolstering our economic situation. In order to do that, she needs to lower prices, build jobs and have a set wage. Taxes are important, but they will have to go to the economy."

"Right." It wasn't going to be an easy fix, and certainly not an overnight change. She knew the drafters of Vanderkova's constitution were having to start with a blank slate as though having a fresh and new country to shape. "She's got some things established, right?"

"Yeah. Your dad's helping to strengthen the law enforcement, your mother's working on healthcare reforms while evidently Detective Malone is helping to strengthen our military. I never really thought we'd have so many people from _outside_ the country helping to shape and change this nation."

"Sometimes it's better that way, I guess. You needed help from somewhere." Trina watched a woman nearby, dressed scantily and walking like the prostitutes back home. She furrowed her brow and waited as the woman approached Jason and put a hand on his arm.

"Hey honey," the woman said, "Lookin' for a good time with a real woman?" Jason pulled away and flashed an innocent smile while draping an arm around Trina's shoulders.

"That's okay miss." Trina glared at the woman and crossed her arms. "Many nights, happily, I have a great time with a great woman." The lady nodded her head and strutted off, sweeping her hips from side to side. Jason exhaled and shook his head. Holding Tiny's leash, Trina smirked with pleasure as the puppy barked at the woman fading in the distance.

"Good puppy," she whispered. Jason laughed.

"Some people have no choice but to turn to odd jobs like those. I think mom is also going to try and work on a way to lesson people being forced to turn to that."

A midnight blue SUV pulled up to the curb next to them and Trina looked on as Travis exited the back passenger door. He took one look at Jason and laughed. "Oh, now you're dressing up with that look? Fantastic." He hooked a finger over his chin and studied the two. "So you're aware that you've got your arm around her, right? My parents don't know about your relationship…"

"That's alright." Jason flashed a toothy grin and Trina started to blush. "I want to introduce my girlfriend to them." As if on cue, the front doors opened up and two people stepped out. Trina felt her heartbeat rising as everything around her seemed to fade away.

Garrett McKenna was a husky figure with broad shoulders and a wide chest. He had long brown hair and a thick moustache. Noreen was short, but had a near imposing and commanding air about her. Her head was round and her expression soft and friendly. She was slightly overweight, and had her curly brown hair up in a bun.

"Jason!" Noreen gave him a motherly hug and pat his face with her hands. He chuckled nervously and Trina smirked, watching his face turn red. "We've missed you." Trina looked down bashfully and ran her fingers over her necklace. Noreen turned towards her with a wide grin. "And who is this lovely lady at your side? I see she has the necklace you had me send a few months ago."

Garrett approached his wife, peering down his nose with a contemplative hum. Trina raised a portion of her necklace and looked Noreen in the eyes. "It's beautiful, Mrs. McKenna. I love it."

"Oh please." The woman put her hand to her chest and laughed. "Call me Noreen. Mrs. McKenna makes me sound so old!"

Jason stepped forward, scratching the back of his head. "Noreen, Garrett. This is Katrina, my girlfriend." Noreen's eyes lit up and Garrett started to smile. "I love her very much." Noreen gasped and immediately pulled Trina into a hug, startling her.

"I'm happy for the two of you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Katrina."

"And you as well." She let out a shaky breath and smiled politely in an attempt to muster her composure. "Um." Trina curled her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat while extending her hand. "You can call me Trina if you like, most do."

Noreen took her hand and cupped her other hand over the handshake. "Gladly." Garrett shook her hand as well, saying he was glad to see her. He didn't seem to talk much, which was perfectly fine. Travis had his hands on his waist, with his thumbs hooking over his belt, and a grin spread from ear to ear. His mother looked to him with arched eyebrows and motioned. "Travis, did you know Jason had a girlfriend?"

"I did, but they asked to keep quiet about it. It's nice to see that they've apparently decided to come out with it."

"Good." A serious look came over Noreen and when she looked at Trina, the grim expression was unsettling. "I hope you're good to him, It's been a while since he's shown any interest in someone. Ever since Abby." Trina swallowed and nodded once.

"I know about her." She took Jason's hand, giving it a squeeze and looking up to him with a tender and loving smile. "He knows I have no intention of replacing her, and I love him very much. I wouldn't hurt him." He smiled at her and she leaned sideways against him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy for the two of you." Noreen curled a finger over her chin.  
"Does Pamela know?" Jason shook his head and the woman arched an eyebrow.

"I haven't told my mother yet. We're going to ease into telling our parents. We're kind of nervous, I mean, we don't know if they're going to be that accepting of it." Noreen folded her arms, nodding once.

"I'm sure she would approve. I'm not sorry for saying this, but at least you don't have to worry about your father's disapproval." Jason frowned and Trina looked down to the ground, her thoughts drifting back to Abby. "I'm not suggesting the man to do the same thing twice, but I know all these changes being done wouldn't be something he'd agree with. Sometimes change is important."

"Yeah, it's better this way."

"Anyway, the two of you must be hungry." Noreen turned to the car, motioning them along. "Come on, I'll take you home and get you some food." Trina followed them into the car, sitting in the middle seat between Jason and Travis. She placed her hand between her left leg and Jason's right. He moved his hand over hers, interlocking their fingers and drawing her gaze to him.

She smiled sweetly and set her head onto his shoulder. "Aw," Travis said with a chuckle. "Wait until you guys meet my girlfriend." Trina nuzzled her head into the curve of Jason's neck and hummed softly while closing her eyes.

"You told me you met someone a while back," Jason replied, "How did you meet?"

"During the layover when I flew over to LA, she was the waitress at the airport's diner I ate at."

Noreen spoke up next, giving a slight chuckle. "She's visiting us, considering a move here. Surprisingly, she'd rather work in Garrett's meat shop than to work with fine jewels." Trina opened her eyes partially, keeping a light laugh within as she thought of her old friend.

"That sounds so much like someone I used to know. Tomboy in every way. Are you saying you'd offer Travis's girlfriend a job?"

"Already have," Garrett replied with a grunt. Noreen nodded and Trina flashed a smile. Noreen glanced in the rearview for a split second.

"Yes dear. If she really wants to move here and is willing to work, will give her a job."

Jason nudged Trina playfully and she looked up to see him smirking. "What'd I tell you? The McKennas will put anyone to work, even the Prince of a nation."

"Jason dear, yours was a bit of a special case." Noreen flashed a deeper smirk that made Jason's fade and caused him to bow his head. "At least you've learned not to steal anymore."

"I don't know," Travis said while belting out a laugh, "He stole a heart it seems." Trina and Jason blushed and snapped glares at Travis.

"Now isn't the time for corny jokes." Jason snorted and Trina turned her head upright, perching her chin on his shoulder.

"I don't know babe, it may be the perfect time for cheesy statements." She leaned up a bit to kiss his jawline. "Isn't that right, 'prince charming'?" A smug expression flickered on her face and Jason replied with a disgusted groan.

"Okay, you are officially the only person allowed to ever call me that."

Trina folded her hands beneath her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes, laughing softly. "I'll take that. Especially after the whole cape and sword thing." Travis snapped his head over, raising his eyebrows and smirking with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. Jason put a hand over his eyes and let out a deep and rich laugh.

"Oh good god, I'm never living that down, am I?"

"Nope."

"Okay then…" He lowered his hand and narrowed his eyes. A broad smirk formed on his face and he wagged his eyebrows at her. "Snow White." Trina sighed and shut her eyes.

"It's a good thing I love you, otherwise I'd punch you for that comment."

"You could punch Cat harder for putting you in such a situation to begin with."

"Oh I plan on it."

Travis cleared his throat and tapped them on the shoulder. "I don't mean to interrupt this moment, but um I'm curious. I know Cat put you in that comatose like state with some poison, but I think I missed the part where Jason wore a cape and wielded a sword."

Garrett looked over his shoulder and Noreen's eyes jumped up to the mirror, tensing with worry. Jason sighed and lowered his gaze. "The sword was from that hotel where I stopped an assassin from taking Trina's life. I had to find some weapon, and that was a decoration that just happened to be nearby. The cape was a part of a prank set up by my friends in Sviederbach."

"Yep." Trina sat upright and ran a finger under the bridge of her nose, scratching at an itch. "That assassin came back to finish the job later, and Jason was there to fight him off. So when I woke up, he was standing over me with a sword and wearing that cape."

"And we can't forget that Rocky took a picture of it."

"Oh yeah!" Trina grabbed her purse and began digging through it with a maniacal laugh. Jason moved his hand to his forehead and leaned away, trying to fight the grin spreading across his face. "Right here." She removed the glossy photo of Jason bending over her, his hand over her hands and his lips tenderly kissing her.

Travis took the picture and whistled. "I can't believe it!" He laughed and Jason dropped his hand down, sighing in defeat. "Not something you see every day, that's for damned sure." Travis tilted the photograph and raised an eyebrow. "Is that a foot in the lower left corner?"

"That's the assassin, just moments before the others grabbed him up and took him from the room."

"Cool." Travis handed the photo back, snickering loudly. "Jason, man, I thought you _hated_ the whole prince thing, and now you gotta go and do a cliché prince charming move on your unconscious girlfriend?"

"Any man would have." Jason grunted and waved his hands. "It just so happened to work out in such a way that I was dressed cliché-like and in a certain situation that allowed for something stereotypical. I was most certainly not planning that."

"Uh huh. _Sure_ , dude."

"I wasn't!"

Travis pat him on the shoulder, shaking his head solemnly. "Whatever you say man, whatever you say…prince charming."

"Hey, only my girlfriend gets to call me that."

"It's okay." Trina slid her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before laying her head on her arms. "I still love you, prince or not." Jason kissed the top of her head.

It wasn't long before they reached the McKenna's home, a humble appearing single story abode. Trina was taken aback and surprised that people of their wealth didn't have a lavish house. "You guys have to be one of Vanderkova's wealthier families, I'm surprised you're not living in a larger house." Noreen chuckled and raised her shoulders up.

"It's our family home, in Garrett's family for generations."

"Ah." Trina smiled at the woman and followed her to the door. "Well it's a lovely house."

"Thank you, dear. Supper should be ready by now." Trina blinked and looked at the door, realizing she'd forgotten about Travis mentioning his girlfriend being here.

Noreen opened the door and guided Trina inside. Standing not far from the front door was a woman in a green apron. She had wavy red hair and a familiar face. Her jaw fell open and she did a double take as the woman's eyes froze on her. "Lindsay? What in the hell?"

"Trina? Oh my god!"

The others stood in shock, and Jason motioned to her. "You know each other?"

"Know each other? Jason, this is my old best friend. The one I told you about." His mouth formed an oval and Trina hurried forward, hugging her old friend and laughing as memories filled her head. "It's been so long." Lindsay grinned from ear to ear.

"It really has." Tears erupted from her eyes and she leaned back, grasping Lindsay's upper arms. Travis crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing here anyway, Trina?"

"I'd ask you the same, but Travis told us how…" She wiped her face and swept her hair back, glancing at the others. "Guys, Lindsay moved away so long ago. This is…this is really uncanny."

"Surprising luck, too," Travis replied. "So Lindsay." Travis scratched the back of his head and glanced at Jason. "You know my best friend? This is his body-"

"Girlfriend," Trina interrupted abruptly. She desperately wanted to fill her old friend on everything that ever happened to her. "I'm his girlfriend." Lindsay looked from her to Jason, then back with a proud smile. "How did we ever lose touch?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad to see you." Lindsay hugged her back and wiped away tears of her own. "So much has happened in the last several years. To both of us it seems."

"We'll have to catch up."

"Oh we will." Lindsay motioned for her to follow and laughed happily. "We can catch up over dinner."

* * *

So quite a few things to see here in the beginning, and Trina finally meets Jason's second family. Along with some other surprises...


	59. Accepting the Past

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: By the way, I forgot to mention, a couple chapters ago on the plane, the mention of arguments was meant to emphasize a point that of course Trina and Jason have a normal relationship with arguments here and there, like most people. Nobody has a perfect relationship. Their relationship is also maturing, which I think should be obvious through their interactions with each other. I hope you got all that. I'm not very good at couple fights, or I am, I just don't write them because there's no right time to insert one that doesn't pertain to the plot. I base their relationship also off that of a couple friends of mine-inspired-they rarely have very serious fights, and argue over small little things from time to time, never go to bed angry and always try to talk it out.

* * *

Chapter 59 (Accepting the Past)

"I'm sorry we lost touch, Trina." Trina smiled sadly as she walked down the street with Lindsay. It hadn't been long after what happened with Lindsay's father that they fell apart. Lindsay moved in with a relative across the country and never talked to her again. "I think a lot of it was just guilt. Shame."

"I get it." Trina pulled her ponytail away from the front of her shoulder, brushing it behind her. She scanned the area, watching the Vanderkovan police officers patrolling the streets. It seemed her father was aiming for more of a community based style of policing; which seemed really what the country needed. "I mean, I didn't make an effort to reach out because I was kind of afraid to."

"Afraid?" Lindsay raised a hand to her chest and furrowed her brow. "Of what? Me?" With a chuckle, Trina shook her head and looked up at the sky.

"No, not at all. I was waiting for you to reach out, and when you didn't, I got scared maybe you didn't like me anymore or want to talk to me." They stopped, turning towards one another. Lindsay pursed her lips and her forehead wrinkled a bit more. "So I was afraid you'd reject me, reject who I was becoming."

"Becoming?"

"Yeah." Trina bowed her head and let out a soft exhale. "I was angry at a lot of things, hurting and I felt alone…so it wasn't long until I joined a gang." Lindsay cupped a hand over her mouth, stifling a gasp. A pang of shame and disgust struck her heart and she scoffed, still feeling bitter over the person she had been. "I was lost. I've done a lot of things that I never should have. I'm not that person anymore, but who I am now…I can't stand who I was."

She felt a pair of arms around her and raised her head, startled by Lindsay's caring gesture. "It's okay, Trina. We all go through things, we all have things in our past…things that shape us, but they remain in the past." She smiled gently, reassured and calm. Lindsay looked to her eyes and raised up her shoulders. "I mean, you're tougher now, probably because of everything you've been through. That's good."

"Yeah." She sniffed and closed her eyes. "I still wonder. Who would I be if I never went through the things I did? What kind of person would I be? Would I be happier? Would things be any different?"

"Maybe. Who can tell? There's no changing the past, just accepting it. Which, really, is something I've always had trouble doing myself." Lindsay stepped back and sighed. "My aunt told me once: We go through the things we do, and it all prepares us for who we will be. It all prepares us for life. Some of it is a lesson, I guess."

"I suppose." Trina looked past Lindsay, spotting a cemetery with several marble crosses. "I wonder how many people are in there." Lindsay turned around, her eyebrows raised. Within it, she could see mourners of all ages, some wailing at the sky and others praying. "I wonder how many of those mourners have to accept the way things are. How many of them wonder what could have been different?"

"A lot of them, I'm sure." They began moving towards the cemetery. Trina could feel a strange, somber feeling settling within her. "Many are victims of the infighting that's been going on for the last several years. That's what the McKennas tell me. This cemetery in particular is Vander's largest and oldest, so yeah it goes way back. Mostly victims of war, including the current state of affairs."

"Oh…" Her heart began to sink and her eyebrows pushed up a wrinkle between them. "Do you…Do you think _she_ is buried there?" Lindsay looked over, silent with confusion etched on her brow. "Jason had a girlfriend before me…" Lindsay's lips parted and she glanced back at the cemetery. "Abby. She passed away."

"Abigail O'Conner?"

"Yeah. You know of her?"

"In name only. Travis told me about a neighbor." Lindsay's voice grew hushed and her hands started to close. "Raped and murdered alongside her family by a pack of thieves that robbed them while they were trying to flee the city. Said his friend knew her, didn't say he dated her."

"Yeah…"

"She's probably buried in there with her family. It wouldn't surprise me."

"Jason always blamed his father for what happened to her. I don't really want to go into details; it's not something he would want to talk about."

"I understand."

Trina entered through the iron gate entrance of the cemetery and looked around, her heartbeat flickered with hope and concern. "Hey." She approached the nearest person she could find, an old man with tired eyes and a wrinkled face. "Can you point me into the direction of someone buried here?" The man looked at her studiously, as if attempting to figure her out.

"I can. I've been the keeper here for forty years."

"Thank you." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm looking for the O'Conner family. Abigail O'Connor specifically." The elder stroked his chin and turned around, looking down the northern path. He pointed towards a large statue of a seated woman with wings outstretched, overlooking a square patch of grass with several different types of gravestones.

"See the guardian? I believe you will find a bench with the family plaque upon it designating their location."

"Thank you again, sir…"

With a trembling breath and a brave foot, she moved along the path. Lindsay followed behind her, remaining quiet and not questioning what it was she wanted to do.

Eventually they came upon the bench; it was a black granite bench with the family name listed on the front. Before it were five marble crosses. Two in the back, larger and conjoined-with names and dates suggesting they were the married parents of the three graves between them and the bench.

Lindsay remained on the path as Trina sat carefully on the bench. Her eyes grew misty as she studied the gravestones. On the far right was that of an elder sister who was only nineteen. On the far left was the youngest brother, who was murdered at the age of nine. In the center was Abby's grave, adorned by a wreath and decorated with flowers.

"Fresh daffodils and lilies?" Trina wondered who could still visit, but that wasn't the main thought on her mind. In the center of the marker, just under the name was an oval shaped photograph of Abby-just as with the rest of her relatives. Trina was amazed by her beauty; if not just a tad envious. "She was something else, that's for sure."

She folded her hands in her lap and bowed her head, sighing as she tried to imagine the girl standing before her. "Oh Abby." She shut her eyes, her eyelids folding and tensing. "I could never attempt to replace you. What happened to you…it was wrong. It wasn't fair. You had Jason's affection first, I only hope I would be just as worthy of his love as you."

Abby would never be unimportant to Jason, and Trina knew that. Still, he was moving on. "I love Jason just as I'm sure you did, and I want to be with him." She opened her eyes partially, gazing soberly at Abby's lightly faded photograph. "I promise you, I would care for him and would not hurt him." Far be it from her to seek out the approval of a deceased woman, but part of her felt like this was appropriate. "I'll take care of him, and I'll always remember that you were a huge part of his life as well. I would never ask him to forget you, like I know so many women out there would…At least back where I'm from, the women there wouldn't allow their man to grieve-and I know Jason still grieves for you. It would be hard not to, knowing the events."

A trembling breath fell from her lips and she bowed her head. "I'm so sorry. Your precious little brother, your older sister, your parents…and then what happened to you. Unforgivable." She moved forward, resting her knees in the grass. Her hands clasped together and her eyes drifted into Abby's frozen gaze on the picture. "Abby, I know Jason will move on, and I will be there to help him every step of the way; but I also hope he never forgets you. I could never ask him to forget you, as if you weren't important to him. But, I do love him, and I would hope that you would see me as worthy or deserving of him…"

Tears moved slowly along her cheeks, and her eyes remained firmly closed as she sat before the grave. For a moment, one brief second, she felt a gentle breeze blowing past her face as though someone were caressing her. A light sensation touched her shoulder as well, and with a gasp she opened her eyes and glanced over, thinking that someone had put their hand on her.

She looked back at the grave, flashing a tiny smile. Her eyes drifted to the wreath, where she noticed for the first time a small and dusty pocketbook. "What is this?" She reached for it, mentally considering if it was okay to take.

Trina started to peel back the top cover, then the wind blew the crisp and wrinkled pages over until she spotted handwriting on the center page. Her nose crinkled and she rose up, studying the writing carefully. It was written with what appeared to be a shaky hand. The first words of the letter were a simple message: _I'm sorry._

 _"He will never forgive me, and why should I expect it when I cannot forgive myself."_ Trina cupped her hand over her mouth, realizing this was a letter written by Jason's father. _"I have destroyed my son's trust in me, ruined whatever respect was there. In my selfishness, I sent your family away. For what? At the time I thought I was doing what was best, I thought he was only trying once again to rebel by being seen with someone like you. That he was being resistant, and what a fool I was. I never meant for things to be like this, I never expected what took place, but I know it only as my fault._

 _Those that hurt you, I did not send them but what does it matter? My son may as well be right to claim I had. I am disgusted, shamed by the man I've become. He is right to hate me, for I hate myself. In my haste, I have damaged my relationship with my son beyond repair…I can only pray you may forgive my cruelty, if I could ever take it all back, I would, alas I cannot change what has been done My greatest mistake, which I can never undo, cost the life of someone so innocent and pure._

 _I did not think of my son's happiness, and it is I that stole it from him through the actions of those men...If it is freedom he wishes, perhaps then I should grant it. I only pray he will find his happiness, for I can no longer give it. I shall tell him soon, it is my wish that he go where he desires-and if he desires nothing to do with me. I…will accept that…_

 _Farewell, Abby O'Connor. May your soul find peace…"_

Trina struggled to breathe, her hands trembling as she read the date scribbled at the bottom of the page. It was written just days before the King was assassinated. Carefully, she returned the pocketbook back to the wreath and glanced over her shoulder at Lindsay, who was still waiting patiently for her.

Thinking of Jason, she gave him a call informing him of where she was at and that there was something there she thought he should see. He arrived shortly with Travis and the McKennas, surprised that she was even visiting Abby's grave.

"What are you even doing here?" He asked, his voice full of concern. She swept her hand towards Abby's grave and took a breath.

"I…wanted to introduce myself, I guess. It's silly, but I guess I wanted to ask her blessing." Jason smiled gently and embraced her.

"It is silly, but it's a sweet gesture." She smiled back and gave him a squeeze. "Now. What is it you wanted me to see?" Her heart stopped on a dime and she looked back to the King's pocketbook.

"There, sitting in the wreath." He looked over and knelt down, gazing at the faded brown leather nestled in the wreath. He reached for it. "It's from your dad." His hand stopped just before the book and he looked over his shoulder, starting to pale.

"What?"

"He left it. Before he was assassinated. The date on the page, just a few days before his death…" She knelt beside him and put an arm around his shoulder as Jason carefully removed the book.

She held her breath, waiting as Jason opened it up and read the letter with baited breath. He started tremble, his brow tensing and head shaking from side to side. "He never forgave himself." Jason cupped his hand over the bottom half of his face and he closed his eyes. "It was left for Abby, I didn't feel right taking it away from the grave. I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Jason returned the book and folded his arms over his bent knee. He sighed and bowed his head. "I never knew my father felt this way. I…I need to think."

"Who do you think left the flowers?"

"My mother." Jason brushed his index finger along the petal of one of the flowers. "I know her style." He frowned as Trina gently circled his back with her hand. "Whenever we'd visit a cemetery, she would leave these. I'm-" A husky breath fell from his lips and he stood slowly. "Surprised."

"Surprised?"

"I'm not sure how to feel about any of this."

Trina held his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder, gazing down at Abby's grave. "I'm here for you, Jason." She squeezed his hand and he looked at her with a loving smile.

She felt another brush of air against her cheek, and for a second, she thought Abby was there-smiling down on them.

* * *

So quite a bit here, we see finally some thoughts from the grave, if you will, of Jason's father. I wonder if Jason can forgive his father. You know, this scene is also inspired by my friend-though the genders are switched-where her husband went to the grave of her former lover and essentially asked for the blessing, if you will. This done after a proposal for marriage, of course, but yeah it was a sentiment of sorts. Granted, Jason can't really do that in this tale. I mean, he could, but Jesse being alive might find it a little oddball.


	60. Meeting the Queen

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 60 (Meeting the Queen)

Trina lay beside Jason in a small bed, roughly enough to hold the two of them. It was early morning and they were just waking up, cuddled alongside each other. Jason was on his back, the blanket pulled partially down his bare chest while Trina was on her side, draping her left arm like a ribbon over his waist. Jason's left arm was under her and his right hand behind his head.

Despite their half-naked appearance, they had not made love the night before; it didn't feel respectful to have sex under the McKenna's roof. The couple merely slept dressed this way lately.

"Rough night?" Trina rubbed his belly in a gentle, sweeping motion. He'd been tossing and turning all night long, which indicated to her something was disturbing him. Usually he slept fairly comfortably no matter the situation. "It wasn't the bed, was it?"

"No, just have a lot on my mind." He peered down towards her, his chest rising slowly. "I don't even know how to approach mom today." Pam was a little envious that they stayed the night with the McKenna's, but not surprised since she knew the couple would be much too tired. "I've been thinking a lot about my dad, the things that were left unsaid. His note. How much do you think mom knew?"

"They loved each other, right? Think how much we share, I'm sure she knew how he felt about things…"

"After he died, mom was pretty quick to send me to be with my Uncle. She said it was for my own safety, but how much was it that and not trying to give my father something?" He turned his head, gazing out the window with an intense stare. The sunlight spilled across them like a sea of light, illuminating them and the room with a bright glow. "I resisted my dad at every chance I got. Then, what happened to Abby…I never spoke to him. I know he tried talking to me, but I never wanted anything to do with him."

"You were angry. Grieving." Trina slid her hand up his chest and gently caressed the side of his face. With a light tug, she guided his head towards her until his eyes were fixated with his. "Jason, no one can ever fault you for that." His chest sank down and his eyes misted over.

"I'll have to live with it. Never giving my dad a chance to really talk, never hearing him out. I'll never have a relationship with my father. It's painful." Trina bit her lip and lowered her gaze momentarily as she considered what it would have been like if her own father were out of the picture.

"I know how you feel. Or, somehow I do. My dad's still here, but there have been so many chances for things to be left unsaid. Wondering and worrying every day if he'd come home from his job, that's why I worry so much about him." She chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Why I'd rather he retire and stay at home, but I know he never will. He's the type of person where he always has to be doing something."

Jason smiled at her and wrapped his forearm around her back, sweeping his fingers down her upper arm. Trina snuggled closer to him, sighing contently. "I know I've considered running away when I was in that gang. You remember I told you Rosalie put a bullet in him?"

"Yes."

"I mean sure he was wearing one of those protective wears, but that was a horrible moment for me." She breathed in slowly, remembering the pain she felt in the moment that she witnessed her father's collapse. "I worry about him as much as he worries about me. Granted it always seemed like he didn't worry much, but I guess that's because he never showed it well…maybe like your father?"

"Maybe." He bent over, kissing her forehead. "Thank you." She closed her eyes and hummed as the sensation of his kiss flowed through her.

"For?"

"I don't know. Everything?" He laughed and she opened her eyes, meeting his tender and loving gaze. "Being here for me. Showing me my father's note. Loving me." Trina teased him with a smirk, raising up her eyebrows.

"And here I thought I was the emotional and sensitive one." She flashed a grin and kissed his chin. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but by your side, Jason."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Funny…" She hoisted herself up, hovering herself over him. The blanket hugged her shoulders, falling around her arms and body like a cloak as her messy hair fell along her left side. "I was wondering the same. Maybe we should thank my dad when we see him." Jason lifted his hands to her waist, gazing up tenderly.

"I can only imagine what he might think. I can't really give him a first impression, it's almost unfair."

"Stop worrying, my dad likes you."

"I don't think so." Jason's eyebrow arched high and he started to smirk. "He's still an overprotective father that sees a man in constant company of his daughter. Alone. God knows that man must be terrified to even think we'd be having sex. Damn the assassins or my family's status, he'd sooner put a bullet in me himself if he even suspected that I instigated anything or took advantage."

"But you didn't."

"No father like that believes his princess capable of any impure thought or any wrong." Jason's hand folded and he caressed her cheek gently. "But then, he must realize you trust me, I hope."

"Don't be so afraid of my dad, Jason. You're going to be just fine." She lowered herself, kissing his lips fully and swaying her body in a forward motion. When she pulled away, Jason had his eyes closed and let an exhale escape his lips. "We probably should get up…I smell food."

Her stomach growled as the scent of fresh eggs and bacon tantalized her nostrils. "Let's eat, then we can go to your mom and my family."

"Oh good." Trina flipped off him and he sat upright, still smirking. "Eggs, bacon and coffee. My last meal." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Our parents don't know about us yet, Jason." He pushed the blanket off him and swept his legs over the edge. His hands folded over the edge firmly and he bowed his head, giving rise to his shoulders. Tiny hopped out of the pet bed nearby, stretched and yawned, then hobbled over to his feet. "If you can survive my sister and my mother, you can survive my dad."

"What?" He glanced up in a sudden motion and Trina smiled coyly before grabbing her clothing from the luggage.

"I don't know Jason, _sometimes_ a mother is worse than a dad, but what do I know?" Her father was highly overprotective, there was no question about that; but when it came to Tori and Holly, they could be much scarier.

Where David was direct and blunt, as well as impulsive, Holly was similar to Noreen in the sense that she was very silent and reserved. Many potential men came along for Tori and Trina that she didn't have to say anything to make clear she didn't approve of-even the boys among Tori's last group of friends. It was the twisted lips, the sharp glares from afar and the calmness in her tone when delivering the most hidden, backhanded slaps, which told all.

The man Tori had dated from Sherwood, Danny, had been so scarred from having a 'talk' with Holly that he swore never to show his face around the Vega's own _neighborhood_ again. The man was so terrified of whatever it was Holly said to him that he went so far as to make changes to his schedule at school to get away from Tori's classes.

Then there was Tori, who was ferociously protective of Trina nowadays; more so after the recent times that she'd come closer to death. Still, she was the easiest and most accepting; as long as she knew Jason would never harm her sister and truly made her happy, she would approve.

Trina fastened the back clip on her bra and pulled over a white, silk fabric sweater, then reached for a pair of jeans. Her eyes flickered over to Jason, still frozen on the bed with Tiny sniffing his feet. "What's wrong, Jason? I thought you didn't require anyone's acceptance of you?"

"I don't." He grunted and pushed himself up off the bed. "I'm just debating how many seconds of time I'm going to have before I'm either shot at, skinned alive, or ran out of town…screw the Black Star…I think I'd rather be handed over to _them_."

She frowned and wrinkled her brow, moving her hands to her hips. "Jason, really. Are you seriously afraid of my family?" He walked over, chuckling softly while pulling his arms around her waist.

"No love." She put her hands on his wrists and swayed sideways as he kissed her neck. "I'm only teasing." With a smile, she pat his cheek and let out a small hum.

"Good. The only thing I'm worried about is I probably need to start looking for a new job." Once she told her parents about the relationship, there was no way in hell her father was going to allow her to continue being Jason's bodyguard. Rather, she'd rather resign due to a 'conflict of interest'. "Rocky's still around. Somewhere. She's been enough of a bodyguard for the both of us."

"Yeah." It helped to know that Fred and Sam had gone ahead and ordered the Shay Siblings to watch over them as well. Even Sinjin was in place in Vanderkova since Juniper didn't need him watching over her and Jade. Granted, he was also still investigating Robbie for any potential signs of corruption by Cat.

"How does it feel knowing I'm not going to be your personal bodyguard for much longer?"

"I'm not sure you'll let go of the duty as easily as the title." He pulled her close and she let her hands slide up along his forearms. He bent forward, kissing her deep and trailing down her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and a groan slipped away from her lips.

After a few seconds, he released her with a smirk and took a step back. She exhaled softly. "Oh god, you're a terrible person teasing me like that." She smiled softly and turned away. "You're a copycat, but I love you."

"I love you, and like I said yesterday…whenever you're ready to talk to our parents about us, I'm right there with you."

"I know you are, Jason. I know."

After breakfast, the couple made the journey with the McKennas to the King and Queen's castle. It was a few miles away from the main village, raised up on a hill and overlooking a Cliffside above a wide ocean.

Rocky, the Shay siblings and even Sinjin were following them in their own vehicle, which Trina thought was the most obvious they've been about their presence since arriving here.

The castle was huge, not quite as huge as Gunther's, yet it looked like a fortress. The spires rising into the sky were guarded by a moat and a bridge that ran to a large ironclad gate within huge stone wall barracks sweeping around the place.

The closer they got, the more nervous Trina became. "J-Jason?" She looked to see a long balcony that extended above one side of the wall, hanging by several feet. "How on earth did you manage to sneak out of this castle when you were younger? It looks less likely for someone to sneak out than it would be for someone to break in."

"Easy." Jason pointed to the balcony she saw. "That was my bedroom. I would just take rope, toss it over the edge and shimmy down to the barracks. One of the night guards there was actually one of the only ones helping me, so they would keep lookout and let me shimmy down the outside of the wall…"

"Damn, maybe I was wrong to worry about my family being in any kind of danger here."

"Why do you think my mom hasn't been touched by the Black Star yet?" The car pulled up to the front gate and two guards opened the door for the McKennas. "She's rarely left the castle since my dad's assassination. Nobody's breaking in here, night or day, without _someone_ seeing them."

"But Cat-"

"Could try. We've got plenty of spies with tactics like hers hiding in the shadow, waiting for anything. This castle is perhaps the safest place to be in Vanderkova." He shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, it's still possible, but it would be incredibly difficult…Not to mention, the inside of the castle may look small, but there are enough hallways and fake doors to make anyone go insane trying to look for someone."

"Jesus."

Across the bridge stood David, Tori, Holly, and Sikowitz; and someone just behind them. Her heartbeat slowed to heavy thumps as she watched the fifth person step out. She was a tall woman with hair matching Jason's, only long and wavy, hugging her small shoulders. She was short, but had such an imposing figure that she appeared taller than anyone else standing there. Her face was soft and straight, shaped like a heart, but her green eyes were sharp and piercing like a dragon.

For a brief second, Trina thought she was about to die the minute she got out of the car. "Hey Jason?" He turned to her, smirking wide as her trembling hand caressed his calm hand. "You mind getting out first?"

He gasped playfully. "The bodyguard getting out after the person she's assigned to protect? Whatever would your father say?"

"He says anything, he's going for a swim." She'd ask him to hold her, but right now it would not be in their best interest to do so. This initial greeting wasn't the moment to reveal their relationship to their family. "Do you…are you thinking of staying here during our stay in Vander?"

"Honestly no, I'd rather not, but I'm not sure if I have much choice." He squeezed her hand and looked out as Noreen stopped the car. "You still want me to go out first? What are you nervous about?"

"Your mother, Jason, I am afraid of your mother."

"After all that talk about your dad, you're now afraid of my mom? She won't bite."

"She's the Queen, she leads an entire nation and is running to be this country's first president. Just by status alone she's frightening." Her heart began to race and she bit down on her lip. For the first time in her life, she actually wanted the acceptance and approval of someone's family member. Even with Jesse, she never concerned herself with whether or not his parents liked her. Now, she wanted to be liked more than ever by both Pamela and Jason's uncle. "What if she doesn't like me? Jason, I'm not one of those girls your mom's always tried to pair you with-I'm not royal or noble by any means. I'm just, just… _common."_

"It's going to be okay, Trina."

"No, you don't understand. You're a prince. My family would accept you on that notion alone if they wanted to. I-I'm nothing."

He squeezed her hand once more, leaning over to sneak a kiss on her left temple. "You'll be fine Trina. I'm right here, okay? She's not going to reject you, and I wouldn't let her put a wedge between us."

Noreen glanced in the rearview, humming softly. "Trina dear, don't be nervous, Pamela's sweet once you get to know her. She's got thick skin, but you almost have to in her shoes. She still thinks of Abby, remember? She's not going to make the mistake her husband made, nor is she going to put her son through that hell again. Trust me, you have nothing to fear from her."

"She's got a point," Travis remarked, "You have more to worry about my mother not accepting you than the Queen." Trina froze, her eyes growing large as she looked to Noreen with concern and confusion.

Noreen sighed. "Travis, you're not helping the poor girl." The woman turned around, giving Trina a polite smile. "Don't worry sweetheart, I like you and I see how happy Jason is with you. Just show Pam the same and she'll see, and remember that at the end of the day what really matters is how in love you and Jason are and how happy you are together. Nobody else has any right to come between you, your relationship is your own and does not require input from third parties. Remember that. Pam, your family, I'm sure they'll accept you…but none of that matters as much as how much you accept one another, do you understand?"

Garrett turned his head, speaking up for the first time since they left the house. "What my wife is trying to say is something we speak from experience about. Strong relationships only fail when you start to put the opinions of other people ahead of your own, questioning and doubting your relationship because other people decide to input their own opinions as if your relationship were their own. Listen to advice, but don't ever let someone else speak for you…"

Trina nodded, thanking the older couple for their advice. She locked her fingers with Jason's, giving him a gentle squeeze while taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'll remember that."

"You two have a stronger connection than a lot of people at your age, hold on to that. Grow together, rely on one another and be happy."

"Will do…" Thinking on her earlier comment, she decided to ignore it and pushed open the door so she could get out. Jason smiled with pride and opened his door, stepping out at the same time.

Their relatives grinned when they saw them, with Tori being the first to break away. "Trina!" Tori threw her arms around her neck, laughing gaily as Trina hugged her in return. "I've missed you so much." Holly approached, hugging them both while David stood to the side and gazed on with a strong gleam of pride in his eyes.

To her surprise, he turned to Jason and shook his hand. "Thank you for looking after her." She pulled her head back, raising an eyebrow while studying her father. "In Spain. Raul told me what happened at the hospital, that assassin…" Her heart swelled with relief, though she knew he wouldn't have been talking about their relationship. "You're a good man, and for a prince, you're alright."

Jason laughed nervously, running his hand across the back of his neck. "You too, huh? You and your daughter both seem to have aversions to princes." David smirked and shrugged.

"In my line of work, you learn no matter who someone's title may be, there's always a chance for darkness somewhere. Where do you think Trina gets her distaste for fantastical prince imageries."

Sikowitz waved his hand in the air, giving forth a heavy sigh. "I swear you two just can't sit back and enjoy a good show for what it's worth without pointing out reality at every corner." The former teacher pat Jason's back and grinned. "It's good to see you, my boy. I think your mother has been missing you more…she sure knows how to get you to come back home though."

Trina nodded slowly. "He came home because his mom needed him."

"Yes, sure, but my dear let's be honest." Sikowitz leaned in, bringing his voice to a near whisper. "She's been trying to get him to come home, he only decided once she said your family was missing you so much and he needed to bring you to them. I think you, myself, and my sister all know he's here because of you and your family."

Trina blushed and turned away, trying to hide the blush before anyone noticed. "Well." She scratched her face and straightened her posture to look more like a professional bodyguard and less like a girl head over heels for someone. "Queen Pamela, it is an honor and a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand and Pam gave her a polite smile.

"You as well, Trina." The Queen shook her hand and a glimmer shone in her eyes. "Your family has told me much about you." Trina swallowed the lump in her throat and swept her hands behind her back, locking her index fingers together.

"Good things, I hope."

"Only good things. It seems you've risked your life for my son a number of times, I'm glad you've been doing such a good job keeping him safe."

"He's done the same for me, as much as I would like not to admit that." She had an urge to take his hand, but resisted the impulse the best that she could. "We um…" She bowed her head for a minute, feeling a tremble in her body, then raised it to look at her dad. "Hey Dad." David extended his arms and beamed with pride.

"Katrina." She stepped forward, hugging him tight. He squeezed her like a grizzly bear, causing her to laugh. "I can't tell you how much I've missed you and how happy I am to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too, Dad. I've got so much I want to tell you." She looked around, curious about the missing member of the family she was expecting to see. "By the way, where's Cullen? We kind of thought he'd be here too."

"Oh he's here. He and Kate are just inside. They stayed the night in one of the castle's guest rooms and woke up a tad late." David chuckled softly and glanced over his shoulder. "Late night for the couple. They're getting dressed right now."

She laughed for a moment and looked over to see Pam hugging her sun and adjusting his collar. "Jason, you don't know how many invitations you've had while you were away." The woman shook her head with a sigh. "Now that you're back, some of those people are sending invitations out again." Jason grimaced and Trina pursed her lip, moving towards them.

"What 'invitations' are those?" She asked, curious.

Jason rolled his eyes and leaned in. "Marriage proposals." Trina stifled a growl, opting to choke on it rather than let it out. "It's kind of a common thing. Princesses, nobles, duchesses and people from all over send invitations to balls, galas, or whatever the hell they want to seek out a marriage opportunity."

"I see…" She crossed her arms, and Tori did the same. While she kept her composure, not yet wanting to let slip their relationship, Tori had more of an annoyed look on her face. "And what are you going to do about these notices, Jason?"

"Burn them. All of them." Jason looked at his mother, raising his eyebrows with certainty. "Please." Pam leaned back, the corners of her lips pulling into her cheeks for a split second.

"You could consider some," Pam said innocently enough, "It's not like you have to remain single all your life."

"I barely step foot in my country and you're already trying to set me up? Come on, mo-" He stopped, glancing at Trina for a moment. She gave him a reassuring look, expecting that this wasn't the time for him to start getting into it or letting his former rebellious nature erupt. "Okay." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Mom, I won't be considering anything of the sort, and you should no longer be expecting that I do."

"I…" Pam tapped her cheek with her finger and glanced down. "I'm sorry, I know it's all a little premature. I wasn't trying to suggest that I was, I was merely saying that they're out there. Now, with the monarchy ending, it isn't as important that you find a wife…but some still want the status, even if it's only temporary."

"I need you to understand. I mean, yes, it's important to remember that I've never been interested in those types-the royals, the noble women or people with 'connections'. I'm my own person, I want someone I can have a real and lasting connection with…not someone that is only there for the money without love."

Pam gave him a smile, raising her hand to his arm. "I understand that son, and I want you to have that. I'm on your side, I've always been on your side."

"Well. Maybe I do have that." Pam furrowed her brow and her smile twitched. "Could you accept that? If I had that with someone that wasn't, as you and Dad used to say, 'well-connected'."

"I wouldn't say not well-connected," Trina muttered under her breath while glancing at her father. "Dad's leading the damn law enforcement here and mom's taking charge of the healthcare, I'd say that's more connected than some women…"

Fortunately no one heard her, but her family seemed oblivious while they listened to what Jason was saying. It was amazing to see him sticking up to himself, and she had to imagine this was the first time he wasn't blowing his top about these potential marriage proposals.

She was proud of him, to say the least.

"I think I could accept that," Pam said finally-much to Trina's surprise and relief. "I-I wouldn't want to stand in the way of you being happy, Jason. Please know that. I am still your mother, and I love you. I would want to support whatever made you happy…but, this is a conversation for later. Let's all go inside."

* * *

Well we finally meet the Queen in person, and the families all reunite. Some big moments here, perhaps the biggest is Jason standing up for himself in a way while showing some restraint. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Opinions and observations? Thoughts of the future?


	61. Anticipation of Big News

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 61 (Anticipation of Big News)

Jason and Trina met in his former bedroom, with his invitation to show her around. Of course, they hadn't met Cullen yet and the family were trying to finish preparing the feast for later. "You almost let it slip out there." Trina walked up behind Jason, where he was seated at an old computer desk bent over and with his hand over his forehead and eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't outright say we were together."

"I wanted to, but I didn't want to do that when you weren't ready." She ran her hands along his shoulders, squeezing gently every few seconds to massage them. He raised his head and lowered his hand, looking at the mirror attached to the wall. "I nearly lost it though, I know. Mom's always been trying to match me with someone, it's like a habit for her."

"Traditional rules, the old ways, suggest that the heir to the throne needs a wife." She shrugged, glancing past him at herself in the mirror. "I get it, and I can understand why she and your father would have pushed so much for it in the past." It was unsettling how tense his muscles felt, so she hoped to be able to soothe the tension if at all possible. "Even now, she might want to see you with someone. The people may want to see you with someone. Especially if you become King."

"I'm still not sure about that."

"Why?"

"Too much pressure, too much stress. I know I'd essentially just be a figurehead while the election's going on, but it's still…too much." He moved his hand outward, motioning to his room. "Even being here now is too much. I see so much of my father everywhere. I don't even, I don't even know how to be here right now. Mentally, emotionally, I'm so far away." Jason exhaled and raised a hand towards his shoulder, cupping it over hers. "Honestly Trina, I'm glad you're here with me. Right now, I don't even think I could manage it."

"You could, I'm sure you wouldn't have any trouble."

"Maybe." He turned around, looking her in the eyes. "So, do we tell them? It's up to you, but maybe sooner would be better than later." Closing her eyes, she held her breath and considered the options.

Pam already said she'd accept Jason's wishes to be with whomever he wished so long as he was happy. She knew he was just as nervous as she was about coming out into the open with their relationship, but it had to be done. "I think I am ready to tell them." Her eyes opened partially and she folded her hand neatly in his. "We'll tell them together. Tonight."

"I wonder if they even have a clue." He chuckled softly and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "They seemed to be perfectly oblivious out there."

"I'm not so sure they were oblivious, least of all my parents. The thought might have crossed their mind, but the question is, do they think seriously that it would be possible. If they thought for sure there was something, they might have brought it up."

There was a knock at the door, startling the two. "Who is it?" Jason asked aloud. Cullen answered, so Trina shrugged and continued to massage her boyfriend's shoulders as Cullen walked in with Kate. Jason extended his hand, smiling as Cullen grabbed it. "Hey man, been too long."

"Tell me about it," Cullen replied, "I'm glad to see you." The man glanced at Trina. "This must be your lady love." Jason closed his eyes and hummed softly as Trina deepened the massage.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. Be glad she's giving me a massage right now, because I think she would like to hit you for some of those ill-timed phone calls." Trina's gaze slid to the corners of her eyes and she watched as Cullen visibly paled.

"At this point, I'm just glad you two weren't going at it when I walked in just now." Trina froze and leaned her head back slowly. "But yeah, it's great to finally meet her." Cullen folded his arms and looked over his shoulders. "So, when are you guys planning to tell the Aunt Pam and her father about the two of you being an item?"

"Tonight," Trina answered. She was confident, at least in the moment, and sure it needed to be done sooner than later. "Tonight at dinner we'll make the announcement." Cullen raised his eyebrows and clapped once.

"Great! Though, I think Aunt Pam has an announcement of her own to make at dinner tonight as well. She hasn't said what, but she says there's something that's been on her mind that she wants to say."

"Sounds fascinating." Jason rose up and turned towards his cousin. He rolled his shoulders and let out a sigh. "I hope it's nothing too bad. Although, I wouldn't put it past her to land another surprise on me, such as: 'You should know you're engaged now to princess whatever of the land of moron!'" Cullen snickered, which let Jason laugh. Trina and Kate shook their heads.

"Well, we've got a little time before dinner." Cullen poked a thumb to the door and grinned. "David's out in the courtyard shooting at targets. He's trying to get Aunt Pam's brother into it, but I don't think your brother's having any of it." Jason raised an eyebrow.

Seeing an opportune moment for him to bond, Trina nudged Jason and waved for him to go. "You've shot a gun before, Jason. Go relieve Mr. Sikowitz." Jason paled and turned to her, his mouth flopping open and shut like a fish. "Come on, get to know my dad. Maybe you can bond a little before dinner tonight…"

"But what will you do?"

"I don't know. Explore?" The inside of the castle was enough to get lost in, with spiral staircases and complex halls. Fortunately the journey from the gates of the castle and Jason's bedroom was simple enough to maneuver. "I'd think about joining, but I'll let you and Dad have the run of target practice."

"Actually…" Kate, who had been biting at one of her nails, raised her hand up and spoke above Trina. "You should join the Queen." Trina froze, her eyes growing large as saucers. "She's down in the throne room, sitting in front of the fireplace. Looks like she could use someone to talk to."

"Sure," Cullen replied, "Do that, Trina. Aunt Pam really isn't all that scary." Cullen grabbed Jason, tugging him. "Meanwhile, let me get you to David before he starts daring the guards to outshoot him out of boredom."

"Er…What?" Without another word, Jason was yanked out of the room. Trina sighed and looked at Kate with a brief smile.

"Well, take me to her." She wasn't sure of the way to the throne room and didn't feel like spending an hour trying to find it on her own.

It didn't take long to find the room, though she wasn't sure how many hallways they turned into. Once there, Kate pushed her in and shut the door behind her. She held her breath, studying the woman.

Pam was on a large red couch with a pile of envelopes beside her. Trina approached, watching as Pam slowly tossed them into the fireplace, one by one, with a wistful sigh each time. "Hard time?" Pam flinched and looked up at her. Her eyes were misty and her face was long.

"Not really. I was just going through some of these letters. There's a lot, many sent during the time Jason was gone and a great deal beforehand."

"Oh?" Trina picked up one of the highly decorated envelopes and carefully opened it. "These are those invitations you spoke of before?"

"Yes."

The letter she was holding was brief and written in shorthand. It read: _Dearest Prince Jason Tyler of Vanderkova, enclosed you will find a picture of me, Princess Esmerelda. I come from a small land up north and request to visit with you and your kingdom. I would very much enjoy a dance with you at a grand ball, in hopes that we can discuss a potential alliance of our kingdoms through the combination of marriage…_

Trina let out a disgusted grunt and removed a portion of the picture, revealing a bright eyed blonde girl with pasty white skin. "Ugly bitch," she whispered. She pushed the picture and letter back in and looked up with a smile, thinking of the perfect way to bond with the Queen. "Here, let me help dispose of some of these." Pam's right eyebrow arched and she watched as Trina chucked the envelope into a fire like a ninja star. "Sounds enjoyable."

"You sound eager."

"Let's just say I…" Trina sat down on the other side of the couch, leaving the letters between her and Pam. "Have a vested interest in disposing of them."

"Oh?" Pam chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yes, as Jason's personal bodyguard, I can't rightly allow strangers to be asking for his presence like this." She grabbed another envelope and read the contents, grimacing as some politician from a far off country was requesting sex. "Like this strange person. Who writes to someone they hardly know, asking for sex?" Pam raised a hand over her mouth as if to conceal a smile and watched as Trina threw the envelope into the fire. "Could be a criminal for all we know. I know for a fact, those Black Star people would be willing to try something like that."

Hearing the crackle and watching it burn was like honey to her ears. "Jason got so many of those, even letters from people asking for us to offer something to arrange a marriage. He never once considered a single one, I have to admit, my son has a powerful will." Pam tapped her leg with an envelope, gazing down at it. "I used to think I was doing what was best for him. Every heir to the throne needs a Queen, so I would push for him to have someone. He rejected all of the suitors, I never understood why."

"I guess…" Trina leaned back, pulling her hair over her shoulder. "The more you push something, the more it tries to resist and pull away." Pam's brow furrowed and the woman leaned forward, bouncing the envelope out of her grasp and into the fire. "If you have an M & M, and you push down on it, the shell cracks and breaks. If you have a marshmallow and push it down, it spreads away." She dropped her envelope to the floor and pushed it with her foot. "Push a paper, it doesn't come towards you."

"I always thought of pushing as guiding."

"Yeah, maybe some cases, but he seems like he's always wanted to be able to make his own choices and live his own life."

Pam nodded and sighed heavily. "You're right, but I always thought I knew best for him. Finding suitors and trying to get him to marry, I thought I was doing the right thing." Pam tossed another envelope into the fire and leaned back, shaking her head slowly. "What do you think? Was it too much?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's time to let him decide what he wants and not push someone onto him?" She opened another one of the letters and rolled her eyes at it, seeing that it was another elite woman with a photograph requesting Jason consider her hand in marriage. "He's your son, but he's a man." Pam smiled gently and Trina threw the letter and photograph into the fire. "He'll always want your help and advice, but how's he going to feel like a man if he can't decide for himself what is best?"

"I wonder…where does all this come from?"

"All what?"

"What you say. You're young, but you seem like you understand a good deal."

Trina shrugged, part of her wasn't sure herself. "I've been through things. I know how it goes not to be able to make your own choices in life, to have things pushed on you. I know when it feels like everything seems to be out of control, and how much you want to be able to control something in your life…and I guess Jason might feel the same way. To want freedom, not to feel caged up and closed off."

"You know a lot about how he feels."

"Yeah well…" Trina tucked a strand of hair over her ear and looked down at the shortening pile of envelopes. "I'm his bodyguard for one. I've spent a good deal of time with him."

"More than that." She paused, the room growing still and calm around her as her nerves began to spike up. "You seem to care about him as a person, and that's a great thing. You're tough too, I know from what I've heard…you're a good person."

"I appreciate that." Her heart rose and she smiled politely while tossing another envelope into the fire; this time, leaving it unopened.

"Maybe these will stop coming once the monarchy ends." Pam tossed another into the fire, letting out a heavy sigh. "At this point, I'm not sure if I even want my son in the public eye anymore. He's tried so hard to get out, to get away."

"The people will be glad for him being back."

"I suppose so." Pam leaned back slowly, looking Trina up and down briefly. "You know, Jason's had it hard. I know being a royal, it doesn't seem like it, but he's had a tough life. A lot of it was our fault, I know." Pam tossed two more letters into the fire, breathing shakily. "He needs someone tough to stand by him, not someone weak and flowery like all these girls writing to him."

"I think that's something both of us can agree on." She tossed another envelope in and laughed. "But I might be a little bit biased. Just possibly." Pam cracked a smirk and glanced sideways at her.

"If he had someone like you, I think that would be good for him. If he were happy." A soft gasp escaped Trina's lips and she froze, unsure of what to say. "Someone who would stand by him, support him, and let him feel like the man he is. Someone strong like you to make him happy, to understand him…maybe everything would be okay if I just let him go. Stop holding his hand and let him move on his own."

"I-I'm flattered." She tried to fight back the tears in her eyes, but they were difficult. "Flattered you would think that of me." Her voice started to choke up and she quickly cleared her throat, turning her head away for just a moment. "I mean, granted I am his bodyguard…you think I'd be a good match for him?"

"If you're an honest woman, a good woman…as long as he's happy, that's all that really matters."

"Thank you…"

Pam tossed the last bit of envelopes into the fire, tearing the ones in Trina's grasp away. "Probably best you don't read them, Trina dear, just toss them into the fireplace." Trina dropped her hands to her knees and chuckled softly. "My son would never look at them, so why bother reading them?" Pam walked for the door, stopping before it and turning her head. "You will be at dinner, won't you?" Trina nodded, saying nothing for fear of breaking down. "Good, see you then."

Tears slid down her face and a sudden joyous sensation overcame her. She watched the fireplace and let her trembling fingers drum her knees.

Soon a familiar barking filled the room and she noticed Tiny running up to her. "Aw, my puppy…" She picked up the dog and held it close. Jason approached from the side, then sat beside her on the couch.

"You alright?" He asked. "You look upset."

"I'm not." Trina buried her face into Tiny's fur. She was ecstatic; Pam just paid her a huge compliment. "How was things with my dad?" Jason's eyebrows rose and he chuckled.

"Pretty fun actually, he bet me that I couldn't hit as many targets dead center as he could. He was right, but I think I did well." Jason grinned from ear to ear and reached over, rubbing Trina on the knee. "We had a good conversation, I think. I mean, we talked about guns and about crime. He talked about what he might do if anyone hurt his family…" Jason cleared his throat. "What did you and Mom talk about?"

"Oh, well, we talked about you." She looked at the fireplace and smirked. "And bonded over the many marriage proposals for you that are now ash in the fireplace." Jason chuckled.

"I can't believe she actually took me serious when I said to burn them all. I thought she would just throw them away or something."

"I don't know, she might have had her reasons." It could have been therapeutic for her, a way of accepting things the way they were. "I didn't really ask."

That evening at the large table, the entire family sat anxiously awaiting the feast to begin. Trina was beyond nervous, and yet she felt confident things would be okay. Pam seemed to like her, and it seemed like her father was warming up to Jason.

Of course, that still made it difficult to tell their parents-since their relationship was very serious and had been going on for a lot longer than the families may have liked not knowing.

Pam stood first, looking at the family. Her right hand was closed around something and her eyes fixated on her son. "I know you have something you're wanting to say, but I have something I would like to tell you about first. Something I've been thinking about, something…I haven't decided to go through with until just tonight."

Jason's eyebrows pulled together and he leaned forward, remaining quiet as everyone else as Pam carefully placed a set of keys before him. "What's this, Mom?"

"Keys. To a house on the edge of our country, near the ocean." Pam closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Your father bought it before he died. For you." Trina's jaw fell open and Jason's eyes grew large. "I was resistant to the idea, because it meant letting you go out on your own…but he wanted you to have your freedom, to do the things you wanted without feeling like you were being oppressed and forced to live your life in some way you didn't want." Pam inhaled deep and stared down at the keys. "I talked to your bodyguard a bit, and she told me something…something that I agree with."

"Oh?"

"You deserve to be able to make your own choices in life, to live your life in the way you see fit. So, this is what your father wanted and I agree. The house is yours. You don't have to stay here in this castle."

"What about the next few months?"

"You can stay wherever you like, do as you wish. You are a man now, you don't need me holding your hand. Still, you will have to pay rent, possibly have a job…" Pam motioned to Garrett and Noreen. "Which I am sure the McKennas will be happy to oblige you. I love you, and I only want for you to be happy…"

* * *

Thoughts?


	62. The Feast

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 62 (The Feast)

Trina watched Jason's trembling hand reach for the house keys, he had a look of uncertainty on his face. "It's yours," Pam repeated herself. The woman sighed and folded her hands neatly at her waist. "Your father also bought you a car, which you will have to make payments on." The once strong looking Queen that stood before them now looked ready to cry. It had to be hard on her to let go like this.

Through everything she'd heard, Trina thought Jason's father would have been the one with the harder time, much like her own father, but it was he that was releasing his son. "Mom, I…" His voice bore a tremor and he shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

Pam closed her misty eyes and let an exhale escape her lips. "You don't have to say a word. You're growing up, becoming a man of the world and making your own decisions in life. It's time I accepted this and stopped trying to smother you, but to let you grow up." In the corner of her eyes, Trina saw her dad staring at her with a certain mist in his eyes. It was as though Pam's words resonated with him as well, and perhaps even he was beginning to come to his own conclusions.

"I'm proud of you, Jason. I'll _always_ be your mother, so I'll always want what's best for you and to be there for you, but I'm going to try to stop pushing you when you don't want to be pushed." Jason nodded gently, staring down at the keys in his hand. "This is a gift from me inasmuch as it is from your father. You should know Liam was very proud of you as well…He loved you, and after his foolish actions, he never stopped beating himself up."

"Maybe it is time to move on from that." Jason lowered his hands beneath the table and bowed his head. His lips seemed to fold together and his muscles started to tense up, so Trina reached beneath and placed her hand over his. The simple act drew his gaze towards her, letting him relax and briefly smile. "I'm not angry with Dad anymore, I just…wish I had a chance to talk to him again." Jason inhaled and shut his eyes. As he released his breath, Trina could see the formation of tears under his eyelids. "I accept his gift, but I have questions…"

"What questions are those?"

"Well, if I want to move…"

"You can stay there as long as you like, Jason. If you've found another place to be more fitting for you, that is for you to decide. I'll help you on the first month of rent and the first car payments if you would like me to." His smile grew and he gave a firm nod in reply. "Now, your dad decided to leave the home empty. To let you fill the house with whatever you would like."

"Thank you."

Pam moved her hand onto her brother's shoulder and let out a sharp exhale. Cullen was seated on the other side of her, reached up and pat her gently on the arm. "My second gift to you, Jason. If you don't want to take to the throne during this election, you won't have to." His eyes grew and Trina had to catch her breath, holding onto it as she pondered how he would respond to it. "It's a lot, but I _can_ handle both the responsibilities of the throne and the election."

"You mean-" He started to shake; the meaning of Pam's words were clear. He was now being given a choice about taking the throne. Perhaps the ultimate freedom, being allowed to choose whether he wanted to take on that responsibility and not being forced to take it on. "You mean I can decide?"

Trina started to smile and squeezed his hand. Tori, who was sitting beside her, glanced under the table and smirked. Pam nodded once again and swept a finger beneath her eyes. "Yes. All you've ever wanted was the freedom to choose where you wanted to go in life, and I know how resistant you've been about taking the throne; so I want to extend that olive branch to you. You choose where you want to be, what you want to do."

"I-I need to think."

"There's ample time. You don't have to make a decision right now." Pam leaned her head back and looked at Trina with a subtle smile. "Take some time, talk it over with your bodyguard." Jason raised an eyebrow and Trina looked up to the woman with deep respect. "I get the feeling you value her thoughts a great deal."

He chuckled and bowed his head. "Well, I don't like making decisions without talking to her." His mother closed her eyes and smirked, giving Trina the feeling that this woman knew more than she was letting on.

As she looked about the room, she realized her own mother had been studying Jason the entire time. Sizing him up as though she knew the truth as well. At this point, it wasn't so farfetched for her to think her father was the only one that didn't either suspect or know.

"Anyhow, I think I've had the floor long enough." Pam sat down slowly, adjusting her seat and brushing her hands off her clothing. "You had something you wished to tell us, so…please, go ahead."

"Oh, I um, okay." He cleared his throat and glanced at Trina with a nervous smile. Pam's eyebrows rose and Trina took in a careful, steady breath to settle her nerves. "After you, Trina?" She smirked playfully and gave him a swift nudge under the table.

"Sure," she whispered, "Make me say it. See what happens later tonight…" His jaw fell open and his eyes opened wide. The others remained oblivious to her comment.

Trina straightened her posture and straightened out the dinner towel in her lap. "Okay, well." She looked to the bodyguards sitting at a second table set up, then back to her father. "Dad, I think I might need to resign as Jason's bodyguard." David sat upright and leaned forward, speaking with a quick voice.

"What? Why? This is a crucial time, Trina! You have a duty and you're doing so well."

"I know." Trina looked back to the other bodyguards, smiling as Rocky gave her an affirmative nod. The Shay siblings cracked a smile and Sinjin remained stoic as ever, raising a coffee mug to his lips. "But Rocky, Sinjin, Carly and Spencer are highly capable."

"I believe that." David's shoulders sank and he moved his hands over the silverware on either side of his plate. "I just don't understand your reasoning. Is it too stressful on you?"

"Not exactly. I mean, I can do it." She shrugged and stretched her hand outwards towards him. "I was thinking maybe I'd get a job within Vander's law enforcement for the time being."

"Am I not paying you enough?"

"Definitely not that." She looked at Jason, then to the others around the table. In her mind, she wondered if her father would get the point. Holly's eyes narrowed on Jason; she knew. "There's a conflict of interest, Dad."

"What conflict of interest is that?"

"I, well, I have a boyfriend." David fell silent, staring at her with a focused gaze and slow rising eyebrow. "We've been together a while now, and I am very much in love with him."

In an eerily calm voice, David spoke after what seemed an eternity. "You're a bodyguard, how do you find time for a boyfriend when you're constantly in the presence of your client?" She closed her eyes, still wanting him to figure it out, but regretting not being blunt from the get go.

"Dad," Tori replied, "Think about what you just said." Sikowitz dropped his jaw open and Pam looked slowly at her son, saying nothing. David's hands began to shake. "Trina's a big girl, Dad. You can't fault her for taking a chance on someone."

"We didn't want to say anything because we were afraid of how people would react…" Trina reached under the table, placing her hand in Jason's. "Then we also had to deal with the fact that the Black Star might take advantage if they found out. Cat already knew, just like she knew how to use fire to stop me."

"My fault," Tori muttered, "But carry on."

Trina was confident her father would be fine once he got past the overprotective urge. She could see the anger in his eyes and wasn't sure whether that was due to her having started a relationship with Jason and not telling him, or breaking a cardinal rule of her job-to not get too close to your client.

For a second, it looked like David wanted to reach across the table and grab Jason by the neck. Jason leaned towards her, speaking quietly. "Should I run now? Is it possible to outrun a bullet?"

"No." She closed her eyes and sighed. "On both counts." When she opened them, she looked at her mother. The woman seemed ready to say something, possibly to interrogate Jason herself.

Holly put a hand on David's shoulder and leaned forward. "How long?" Trina started to speak, but her mother silenced her with the snap of her fingers. "I'm asking Jason, dear." Jason sighed and Trina squeezed his hand once more.

"We've been together since August."

"Have you treated her right? With respect? Have you been good to her?"

"I might have made some mistakes here and there, we've had our arguments from time to time, but have always come back down. I've done the best I can to treat her with the most respect I can. She is a remarkable, amazing woman, and I love her with all my heart. I would never do anything to hurt her."

Holly's forehead twitched and she leaned back slowly, apparently satisfied with his answer. "You two have had the same hotel rooms, the same places you've stayed at…I trust you've never taken advantage of my child?"

"Never once has that thought crossed my mind."

"You're a man, she's a woman, and you've been together a while so I can assume the two of you have obviously slept together." David coughed and started to shake his head, but said nothing as his wife continued to speak. "So long as you didn't take advantage, that's fine. Treat my baby well, and I'll approve of this relationship. I wish you two had come out and told us sooner."

David rose from the table, clearing his throat. "Jason." Trina blinked twice and held her breath as Jason started to fold up the napkin in his lap. "A word?"

"Yes sir." The room grew deathly silent as everyone watched Jason rise from the table and follow David out. Trina started to rise up herself, but Tori grabbed her wrist and gave it a tug, beckoning her to stay down.

"He'll be fine, sis. Dad just wants to talk to him that's all. You know how he gets."

"Yeah." She chuckled and ran her hand over her neck. "That's what scares me. I don't want him to scare my boyfriend."

"He won't. With how close the two of you seem, I don't think Jason could possibly be scared by Dad anyway. This is a man you're with, not a boy."

"True…" Trina looked over to Pam and Sikowitz, smiling weakly. "So-"

"I approve," Pam replied casually, "I trust my son and I trust you. He seems very taken with you. Don't think I haven't noticed the way he looks at you, he's been doing it since the two of you arrived." Blood rushed to her cheeks and she bowed her head, chuckling softly.

"We're really sorry for hiding it from the get-go. It was a mutual decision for both of us, including the decision to come out with it."

"I understand. I'm sure there were some reservations and concerns on both ends."

"Yes." Trina took a breath and looked over her shoulder, studying the door Jason and her father walked out of. "I…thought maybe I wouldn't be accepted well because I wasn't someone important."

"You're important to my son. That's enough for me."

"Thank you." She started to relax, exhaling softly. Her heart skipped a beat and a smile spread across her face. "That means more to me than you realize."

"I'm glad, dear."

Holly was tapping her cheek with a finger and studying the door. "I have some advice for you, Trina." Trina glanced over, eager to hear her mother out. "I'm sure your father understands and approves of you stepping down from being a bodyguard-"

"I would still like to deal with these assassins." Holly pursed her lips and Trina swiftly looked down, then back up. "It's kind of personal, but I have to see this through."

"You may want to discuss that with your father. I personally would let your allies deal with them."

"There are three left: Cat, and her two brothers. I'm sure they're going to try something, but I have to be honest…I think Cat's no longer after Jason." Holly raised an eyebrow and Pam furrowed her brow. "I think she's after me. I've been such a thorn in her side for so long, her entire family is gone because of my efforts. I mean, she went out of her way to poison me and kept an antidote just so she could _personally_ wake me up and kill me herself."

"I understand, I see your point."

"Yeah, but that's a conversation for another time. I'm sorry, please continue with what you were going to say, Mom."

"Okay. I was going to suggest that maybe you and Jason not stay together in that new house of his for a little while." She hesitated, stunned by the suggestion. "You two have been together for so long, that it may be a benefit for you to not be in each other's constant presence for a little while."

It was a good thought. They had been apart a few times, but not for extended periods of time. Their relationship could survive that, since it wasn't necessary for them to always be together at all times of the day.

"Stay here with us in the castle."

Sinjin lowered his coffee mug, speaking above Holly for the moment and drawing everyone's attention. "Someone's going to need to watch Jason at that house. If it's not Trina, it'll have to be one of us. We can handle that duty."

Cullen raised a hand up. "Hey Sinjin, can one of you guys maybe look after my girlfriend?" Sinjin raised an eyebrow.

"Is she in any sort of danger to anyone, say, the Black Star?"

Kate's gaze flattened and she spoke with a firm tone. "His 'mother' tried to have me killed. I'm pretty sure my being alive after the kidnapping and attempted murder is bad for her election campaign."

"Point taken." Sinjin motioned to the Shay siblings and circled his finger in the air. "Spencer, look after Cullen. Carly, you can guard Kate."

"I should be fine." Cullen puffed out his chest and shrugged. "My mother isn't going to try and have me killed, and if Cat did anything to me…if my mother is behind the assassins, that might be a breach of contract."

"Trina just said Cat doesn't appear to care about that contract anymore. I doubt it would be so farfetched to assume she would go after you just out of spite."

"We'll figure out the guard situation later," Trina stated. She didn't want to discuss it at the moment, since it wasn't the biggest issue at the table right now. It was an issue, but right now she wasn't even sure what was going to happen with herself.

The door opened and the silence returned to the room as Jason followed David back in. They returned to their original seats and Trina started to smirk. "Still alive, sweetie?" Jason chuckled.

"Very funny." He gazed at her tenderly and squeezed her hand. "I love you." Her heartbeat seemed to join his as she gazed into his eyes. She squeezed his hand back and smiled.

"I love you too. Everything okay with you and my dad?"

"Yes."

"Good." She tore her gaze away and looked at her father, curious to know his thoughts. "Dad? Is everything okay?" David was spreading his napkin across his lap, focusing on that for a bit. Eventually he cleared his throat and looked up at her.

"Yes. You have a good man right there, I approve of this relationship of yours. But, I agree, maybe it's better that you no longer work as his bodyguard. Alleviate the stress of having to constantly protect him, and just be happy with the man you love."

"I will." A smile spread across her face and her eyes lit up with joy. "Thank you, Daddy." There was a gleam in David's eyes and he nodded back at her.

"I'm proud of you, Trina. You've grown up before my eyes into a remarkable young woman, but know this: You will always be my little girl, no matter what." She chuckled softly and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"I know."

"I love you lots."

Tearing up, she wasn't sure she could grin any more without her lips falling off from her face. "You lots too, Dad."

"Rocky's been doing a good job keeping the two of you safe?" Trina nodded and David raised his hand, snapping his fingers and motioning to Rocky. The woman's hands were folded under her chin. Her eyes drifted over and she straightened her posture. "Rocky, whenever these two go out. Whether it's on a date or just, whenever they go out, I want you to watch over them. Protect them. Make sure absolutely nothing happens to them until these last few assassins have been dealt with."

"I'll do that," Rocky answered, "You have my word. They will be safe."

"Thank you. I appreciate everything you've done, I know it can't be easy being away from your home for so long."

"My husband and friends are understanding." Rocky exhaled and looked over to Trina and Jason. "I'm grateful these two will be able to relax for a change. Now the only question is, do you tell the public about your relationship?" Trina froze and exchanged nervous glances with Jason.

This was not something they could decide right away, but when the time came, they'd do it together. They'd talked about it once, and knew that while they didn't think anyone beyond family and friends needed to know about their relationship; the circumstances were a bit different due to Jason's status.

* * *

Well, that was quite an interesting chapter. Do tell your thoughts.


	63. The Prince's Girlfriend

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 63 (The Prince's Girlfriend)

The one thing Trina detested most about the castle was the stone floors. They were difficult to walk on from time to time and hurt her feet. Although, they came with the great perk of having a boyfriend there to rub them. Jason was kneeling in front of her, applying firm and gentle pressure to her sore feet as she sat on the corner of the bed.

"God it feels so good." Trina leaned back, sliding her hands along the thick comforter. Her hair swept like a brush against her back as she tilted her head and closed her eyes. The pressure to her feet seemed to pulse and tickle.

"Now you know another thing I never liked much about the castle." Jason laughed openly and looked up at her. "It wasn't that often, but my feet would get so sore I had to lay down and nurse them constantly. It's how I got so good at giving massages." He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss beneath the bulge under her toes.

"Ooh." Her toes curled as a tickling sensation shot through her leg. She chuckled and turned her head down towards him. "Now, is that a part of your massage skills?"

"Figured I should try new things." His hand slid down to her heel, cupping it, and he applied gentle pressure to the sides of it and to her ankle. "So, how does it feel now that the secret's out? Everyone knows about us-everyone that matters, anyway."

"Pretty good." It had been some time since they told their families, and neither of them really talked much about it. They were happy and didn't have to pretend anymore. For Trina, it was like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. "I think I'm enjoying more just being with you and not having to worry about making sure duties come first…"

"I know. I'm thrilled to see you just being with me and not stressing out about all the dangers out there."

"Oh believe me, I'm still stressing out about that shit." She pulled her feet up to the bed and stretched her legs out towards the headboard while lying on her stomach. Her hands folded under her chin and she gazed lovingly at Jason. He bent one knee upwards and set a hand atop it. "I'm just able to care less and be with you. You make me the happiest woman alive."

"Maybe." He smiled and reached up, cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned in towards the sensation. "Maybe I can make you even happier someday. Of course, first thing first. Do I become king for a few months, or don't I? I know what mom said…"

"If you don't want to become king, but still want to help her, can you do that? Take the pressure of the throne off her without actually taking the throne?" It was an odd request and a strange idea, but it could be possible for him to do the duties of the king without officially being the king. "What would the pros and cons be?"

"Not sure, I could be criticized for not assuming the role. Though, if I don't, then I'm not in the public eye as much." The people were likely getting weary, since he'd been back for about a week and nothing was happening. "If I do, we definitely need to tell the people about our relationship. Of course, I don't have much privacy either way."

"It's just something we'll have to deal with." She leaned her body forward, kissing him between his eyebrows. He closed his eyes and breathed in softly. "So, how come you still haven't gone to see your new house?"

"A little bit nervous. I have an idea of some basic furniture I want to take there with me. Namely my bed. Probably not going to have much of a homecoming."

"Oh, well, I don't know about that." She pushed herself up and hopped off the bed. "Come on, let's go and see your home."

It wasn't long before they arrived at his new house. It was a beautiful and simple brown walled home with a wooden patio on the front porch. On the outside, it looked like something she'd see in the countryside.

Around back was a Cliffside that overlooked the ocean below. The house itself wasn't overly close to the edge, so there was little worry about it falling off into the ocean. There was a garage on the side that had a red, four-door truck. Jason cracked a joke about it not being white.

"The house is beautiful." Trina had to catch her breath as she followed Jason into the home. True to Pam's word, it was completely empty. The front room was the largest square space with a fireplace on the right wall. There were two doorways in the back, one to each corner. The leftmost opened up into a hallway with two rooms and a bathroom. The rightmost door opened into a kitchen area with large windows to see the scenery outside. "Can't wait to break it in, can ya?"

Jason's arms were crossed and he closed his eyes, chuckling softly. "It's quaint, and very nice for my first home. Going to be lonely without someone to fill it with."

"Yeah, but Mom's right. Let's try this living separately thing for a little while." Trina took his hands and gazed up into his eyes. "I love you, Jason." He squeezed her hands and pulled on them, guiding her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he hugged her tight, swaying side to side with her.

"Won't be for long, I hope."

"A few weeks at least, not more than a few months."

"Will you be staying at the castle?"

"Mom and dad feel it's safest there. The McKenna's were vying for me to stay in that little guest room we were in on the first night, but I really kind of miss my family."

Jason stepped back, sliding his hand into hers and walking with her to the back patio. It was wooden and had a wooden handrail, waist-high, sweeping from the sides of the house and in towards the middle where a doorway was. "You want to be close to them, don't you?"

"Well, I mean, I love them. No question about that." She ran her hands along the railing, spreading them apart as she leaned forward and gazed at the ocean. Jason moved up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and setting his chin down on her shoulder. "If I were to marry someone, or get a career somewhere, I'd have to be there. If that meant being apart from my family…I don't have much choice."

"I would try and keep you close to them."

"I know you might." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, sighing as a gentle wind caressed her face. "When are you and Cullen thinking to sit down and go through the stuff he found in his mother's lockbox?"

"After I've made the public aware of where I'm at right now, and what's going on." He pulled away from her, stepping beside her and keeping one arm carefully draped across the small of her back. "I'd like to settle in first." She nodded and he gazed down at her. "Do you think your family are planning to remain in Vander?"

"I'm not sure. It's looking more and more like they might, given their current positions and everything. Tori, I'm sure still wants to be with Ian, so she might not be so partial to staying here." Jason hummed softly and Trina raised an eyebrow, intrigued and curious what he was thinking. "What are your thoughts right now, Jason? I can tell you're thinking about something."

"Nothing really. I mean, I guess I'm just kind of trying to figure out where you want to be." She turned to face him, running her hand up along his back as he leaned over the railing and clasped his hands together-using his arms as leverage.

"I want to be wherever you are." He looked to her and smiled gently. "My family will be okay. They don't need me around."

"I don't know if I'd say it like that." Jason turned around and leaned his waist against the rail, gripping it firmly with his hands. His right leg crossed over his left and he gazed at her with a tenderness in his eyes. "I want you to be happy, and if you're not with your family and you're not happy…"

Her heart skipped a beat. She hugged his neck and leaned forward, kissing his lips fully. As she pulled away, he blinked twice and looked as if to ask what that was for. "You're sweet to be concerned about that. I will be fine." She could suspect why he felt so strongly about keeping her close to her family. After all the things she'd been through in life, it wasn't farfetched to see how she might cling to them.

"I love you, and if you're not happy, I'm not happy." He kissed her lips and hugged her tight. She hugged him back, squeezing him as much as she could.

"Right now, Jason, I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I can make you even happier somehow?"

She laughed, curious how he could possibly do such a thing. "Good luck with that, dear. I'm not sure there's much you can do to make me any happier."

"Oh." He moved forward, gently moving her backwards. She swayed in his arms and melted into his eyes. "I'm sure I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." She bumped into the wall and let out a startled gasp. Jason leaned forward, kissing her passionately and hiking her body upwards a bit. Her eyes fluttered shut and she tightened her grasp around his neck, groaning softly.

Without pulling away too much, she smirked and grit her teeth. "Is this what you have? You know I'm used to these kisses, but I never get tired of them."

"Oh no my dear, this isn't what I have in mind at all." He released her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze and leaving her breathless. "You'll have to wait and see." He winked and Trina raised her eyebrows up. "Anyway, once I can get some furniture in this house and everything, I'll let the public know about us, if you want me to."

"Yeah." A sharp exhale fell from her and she pushed herself off from the wall. "Scary thought, but I'm eager and willing."

"Good. I'll have to give a speech, letting them know what I intend while I'm here. I don't know what the future holds, but…" He leaned in, kissing her cheek. "We'll see."

With the election process already underway, Una was being clever about laying low. Another two weeks passed without any real action. Trina was still nervous about Cat, but Rocky was telling her there had been no sightings. Even Juniper was letting them know that spies she had weren't noticing any movement from either the girl or her brothers and their families.

Sinjin did say Cat had been spotted once or twice back in Los Angeles with Robbie. To Trina, this meant the girl was probably trying to make moves toward ensnaring the poor sap.

Her bodyguards and allies told her not to get involved, since she was no longer a bodyguard. She wanted more than anything to be a part of the process, but it was Rocky that was keeping her down-saying it was safer for her now without her trying to insert herself. She was still being kept in the loop, so at least she could be happy about that.

Finally the time came for Jason to approach the public with his decision about where he was going to be in this whole political process. The night before, he was having an extensive talk with her father, she presumed he was getting some advice.

Trina sat with the Queen and Sikowitz, along with a few others, on the stage where Jason's podium stood. As he approached, his eyes seemed to be fixated on her. He cast a smile, so she smiled back.

Approaching the podium, Jason waved at the audience that stood around. Cameras flashed, creating blinding jolts of light that she needed to train herself to ignore.

He gripped the podium edges firmly and looked out at the people, waiting for them to settle. His chest expanded and he bowed his head, closing his eyes. "People of Vanderkova, thank you for your warm welcome." He raised his head and swallowed. "It is a pleasure to return home, I know of the struggles that there have been, leading up to my father's assassination…my mother has asked that I return and aid her during this election process, and I will help any way that I can."

Jason placed a hand on the front edge of the podium and turned partially, extending his free arm out. "After talking with my mother, we've agreed that she will continue to hold the throne while focusing on the election; but I will be a constant aid. While not officially assuming the role of your King, much of what I will be doing is a part of the roles and duties that your King has."

He turned back to them, holding his breath while gazing nervously into the eyes of the public. Trina felt the urge to run up and stand beside him, to be something of a comfort, but she felt that this was his time and she should not interfere.

"When the election season is over, Vanderkova will have their first president. The monarchy will officially be ended. Trina scanned the area with her eyes, noting Rocky's presence along with the Shays and Sinjin. There were numerous guards and law enforcement officers positioned throughout.

"I have one more announcement to make." Her eyes flickered back to Jason and she held her breath. "Somebody I wish to introduce to you. She has been a constant positive in my life these past few months, and without her, I would be unable to stand before you today…" Her heart rose and a blush crept across from her face. Jason turned partially and extended his hand, open palm. "My beloved, Katrina Vega." She felt Pam nudge her in the side and quickly stood.

Her first step was like that of a baby taking its first. She walked towards him, placing a hand in his. The audience stared at her, studying her as if she were a book with foreign letters.

"I met her during my time away. She's been a voice of reason and a constant help in every decision I've made." She smiled from ear to ear. "It's been almost a year that we've known each other, and without her…my life would never be the same."

"I love you too," she whispered. Jason grinned and began to lower himself, catching her off guard. As he knelt, her eyes began to widen. "W-What are you doing?" Her heartbeat raced and she watched in silence as he took a small box from the podium.

For the moment, it didn't matter the entire world was watching. When he opened the box and revealed a stunning diamond ring, he was breathless and nearly collapsed from the shock.

"Every minute I'm with you, I'm the happiest I've been, I'm a better man when I'm with you. While I don't know what the future holds, I know I can't see a future without you in it. Trina, I love you more than words can say. I want to share my life with you."

"Oh my…I-I don't know what to say."

"Please say you'll marry me. Be my wife, let's spend the rest of our lives together."

She felt a rush of mixed emotion, but overall she knew best where her heart was. "Do you really think I'm going to say no?" Tears erupted from her eyes and she dropped to her knees, kneeling at his level. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"No, but if you did, you may as well throw me to our enemies because they could do nothing to crush me so much…"

She carefully pushed her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Yes, a million times yes."

* * *

So. It took thirty chapters for them to get together, and thirty more to get engaged. I can promise you I'm fairly certain it won't take thirty chapters more XD. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, do give your thoughts. Now the whole world knows about them. We'll have to see what happens next.


	64. Order and Regulations

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 64 (Orders and Regulation)

"Trina!" Tori hugged her tight, grinning from ear to ear. "So how does it feel?" Trina stumbled to the right, blinking twice as she entered her bedroom in the castle. It had been a long day and she was still processing what occurred earlier in the morning. It was the best moment of her life, and she couldn't be happier. Now, she wanted to be by Jason's side, but at the moment he and his mother were having to focus on some of the regulations, laws and reforms.

"I feel exhausted. Like crashing after a high." Perhaps this was the best way she could think to explain it. Trina fell back on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling in her disbelief. "Like the thought that's been in my head all day, 'did that really just happen?'"

"Did you just accept a marriage proposal from a prince on live television to the entire world? No, I think that was just a dream." Tori smirked and Trina groaned softly, letting her arms fall out to the sides.

"I just went from being an absolute, complete nobody that could never be liked by anyone…to becoming engaged to a leader of a nation, but that's not the part that unsettles me." She folded her forearms over her eyes and groaned. "It's what I willingly, knowingly got myself into. I'm going to be judged constantly by public gossip, and you know what? I don't care. I honestly don't give a shit what anyone says or thinks of me."

"Good." Tori sat beside her and stretched out her legs. "That's what you should feel like. I know you can handle that, you've handled that most of your life." Trina chuckled and closed her eyes. There was a considerable difference between the harsh jabs of gang members, Tori's former friends, and schoolmates or boys that stood her up and the gossips and rumor mills of public opinion.

"I think I'm going to stay off the internet for a while." She moved her forearms to her abdomen and her eyelids pulled up halfway. "People are still talking about Princess Diana and speculating even now if Kennedy were fucking Marilyn Monroe or not. I'm fucked."

"No, you're not." Tori pulled out her cell phone and began sliding her finger across the surface. "People are talking about you, but I haven't seen anything bad." Her eyes slid towards her sister and she grunted. "They say the Prince has a beautiful fiancé and there's a whole bunch of people congratulating over the internet."

"For every single good thing you find, there may be two that hate me."

"Well fuck them, they don't matter." It was startling to hear Tori talk like this, yet somewhat relieving. It had been so long since she'd spent any time with her sister, so she was happy for her presence. "You've always worried about what other people think of you, even though you say you don't care."

"I don't care."

"Then don't. You're happy with Jason, you love him and he loves you. You'll take care of each other. That is all that matters, all that needs to matter or that should." She smiled bright and sat up, looking her sibling in the eyes.

"You've grown stronger, Tori. More assertive…I'm proud." Tori blushed and glanced down. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you a lot. I love you, I want you to know that." Tori bit down on her lip and ran her hand down her forearm. "I um, I'm happy you've found someone to settle down with, but I can't help to wonder where you're going to be in the future."

"I don't know." Trina leaned against the headboard and sighed. "Jason and I haven't even thought of a date, and whenever we get married…it'll probably be after all this other stuff is done. The politics, the assassins, you know…"

"Makes sense. Are you still planning to not live together for a while?"

"Yeah." She still thought it was a good idea, and now that they were engaged it seemed even better. They needed to be able to have space, because couples didn't have to spend every waking moment of their lives together. "How are things with you and Ian? I know you're probably wanting to be with him."

"I am, but if mom and dad stay in this country…"

"We'll see where everything leads." Trina crossed her arms and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall. She was already anxious enough with the marriage proposal, she didn't want to think about everything else that seemed to be a pressing matter. "Even Jason's not sure where he wants to be after everything is done and said. The house is rented, and he may not even want to stay in Vander." Trina exhaled and looked at Tori. "Hey, have you talked to any of your old friends?"

"No." The reply was sharp and quick, much to her surprise. "I know Jade has been a good help to you and everything, I'm grateful for that and sorry that her dad's passed away now; but it doesn't change the pain she caused. It doesn't make it okay. I'm less angry sure, but every time I think about her, all of that stuff from the past surfaces."

"I understand. What about Andre and Robbie?"

"What about them?"

"Have you talked to either?"

"I haven't…I can't really get in touch with Robbie anyway, I've tried since you mentioned Cat's interest in him." Trina frowned and watched Tori hug her stomach and shrug. "I think he may be lost, to be honest. Andre's off the map too, kind of like Jade."

"That one's not surprising. June made sure Jade knew to privatize her life, so Andre must have followed since the two of them have begun to strike something up."

It was hard not to be involved in the process anymore, to let all their allies work through things. Sinjin was doing everything he could to find some time to extract Robbie and his family before Cat sank her claws into him, and Trina needed to know how the effort was going.

To make it worse, those that remained in Cat's family were clearly after her and it pained her not to know what the Black Star were up to. "I can't tell if Cat's given up on the contract on Jason's life, but there have been so many opportunities for her to pop up and strike…just the fact that she hasn't tried anything in a while makes me very nervous."

"She's biding her time. That's what it feels like." Tori furrowed her brow and started to hum. "Maybe she's waiting for you to get comfortable. Complacent. To strike when you don't expect her to."

"Why? She's been so direct up to this point."

"Who can say? What about Una?"

"Whatever has been found about her has to be handled delicately. She's already tried taking out Kate, she's clearly got people at her disposal that aren't directly connected to the Black Star. So she's almost as much of a danger as Cat is."

"If not more."

"Right."

Tori leaned forward, brushing her hand on Trina's arm. "Try not to worry so much about it, relax and enjoy life right now." Tori smiled and leaned in, setting her head on Trina's shoulder. Trina hugged her sister, sighing briskly.

"I can try."

The next morning, Trina sat in a newly built courthouse, stunned by it's magnificence and beauty. Part of the new constitution that had been done similarly to the United States were the amendments; one of which gave criminals the right to a fair trial before a jury.

"This is tedious," Jonathan growled as he stood before a judge's podium. Because no judge had yet to be appointed from a slew of fresh lawyers, Jason took the seat. He glared at Jonathan, who would be the first criminal to be sentenced by way of trial in Vanderkova.

He stood tall, his chin pointed up, and his wrists bound in handcuffs. His sharpened glare fixated on the first grand jury of twelve. "I scoff at this process. I scoff at your lawyers, I scoff at your jurors."

Jason cleared his throat and tapped his notebook with his pen. "You've been charged with the murders of both Liam and Dara Tyler, by your own admission. You're charged with a count of attempted murder and conspiracy. How do you plead to all of these counts?"

"I own up to my crimes."

The trial had already been done; it wasn't a long process. What was being seen now was the closing, where Jonathan was granted the ability to give his final say before the jury gave their verdict.

The jury didn't take long to deliberate, which was a pleasant surprise, since they wouldn't have known just what to do at first. Trina didn't hold her breath when the chief juror stood to deliver the verdict, and now she would see just how far the new arm of justice would reach.

"We find the defendant guilty on all counts." Jonathan bared his teeth and bowed his head. "We recommend the highest penalty for his crimes." Jason nodded and spoke out, causing Jonathan to raise his head back.

"For your crimes, you will be sentenced to death on-"

"I already saw this coming, just be done with this." Jason narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth.

"You are too dangerous to let live, and holding you in prison for an extended period of time will only enable you to make attempted escapes as seen done by other assassins within your family. You are sentenced to death by injection on this hour tomorrow." Jonathan's jaw fell open and his eyebrows rose.

"Shit…"

As the players in the courtroom started to leave, Jason called forth the lawyers and officers in the room; this included David. Trina walked up as well, having recently begun working with Vanderkova's law enforcement. "Here is where my mother and I wish to take the legal system," he began, "Any criminals will be given due process of law. When you make an arrest, I would like for you to inform them of any rights given…now, I will not be a lawmaker much longer, but we are working to establish Vanderkova's first Supreme Court. I need the most seasoned lawyers to appoint to judges in lower courts-and I need seasoned attorneys to appoint to justices of the Supreme Court. My mother wants you to find the best of the best, and give her a list of those people and their qualifications."

The lawyers nodded. David stepped forward, raising his hand to speak. "We're working on building more prisons, the one we have now will fill quickly if we don't do this carefully." Jason leaned sideways and set his fingers on his left temple, rubbing it gently.

"I know. These last few years have been chaotic. Without law being enforced, anarchy's all but destroyed my homeland."

"It's lessening a bit, because we've started enforcing it more. Some are still sitting in prisons, waiting for a trial."

"How many prisons do we have right now?"

"Four prison structures, each capable of holding nearly a thousand. We've got a few lesser jails, but those fill quick. We need larger prisons and larger jails."

"Agreed. My mother says Ireland has agreed to take some of our prisoners, but we cannot continue to ship our prisoners out of the country." It was a temporary fix to a larger problem. They needed order and fast.

Looking to the door, Trina watched Gary Malone enter with Cullen and Travis in tow. Jason smiled gently and lowered his hand as they approached the bench. "You wanted an update on the military, correct?" Gary held his hands behind his back and nodded to David. "We are working alongside the police even more now to quell the violence on the street. We are also recruiting many men and women who are willing to stand for the nation."

"Thank you. For all you've done, I appreciate it."

"You will need Generals. Men to lead your military and to help train the troops."

"Our military is not young, they have existed for a number of decades." Jason folded his forearms on the bench and leaned forward. "There are those veterans that have been in for much of their lives, take the most passionate and the most willing; the men and women who have and will dedicate their life to Vanderkova's defense, and make leaders of them. Those who know how the military is meant to run, those who have demonstrated the most leadership, the most loyalty and passion; these are the people I want running the military."

"Noted. Keep in mind your country's budget, Jason. The more you create, the more you must spend. You'll need to raise taxes, but also need to create jobs."

"Yeah, the economy is the biggest hurdle right now."

"Fortunately Vander is small enough that you can start small. I wouldn't recommend going big just yet."

"Right. I need to create jobs. There are too many people homeless at the moment, too many people stealing for money. I need workmen; electricians, builders, people that can help shape this country."

"The income bracket is much too small," Travis stated. Trina raised her eyebrows and watched as Travis handed Jason a notebook. Jason started going through it, his brow tensing. "You'll see where your father has a poor balance of higher taxes and lower wages."

"That would explain it."

"You need to raise the wages and lower the taxes, but if you offset it too much it can have just as much of a damaging effect. Find a happy medium. Don't leave your people in debt, but don't put the nation in debt either." Jason shut his eyes and groaned. Trina saw the stress on his face and could almost feel it in her, she felt for him and was looking forward to being able to see him after all of this to help him relax.

"Thanks to the poor planning of my father's tax to wage ratio, Vanderkova does have the finances. We'll have to be careful with how we proceed, but it won't hurt to lower the taxes and raise the wage a bit more."

A lawyer returned to the courtroom with a long list in his hand. "Sir, here are the list you requested of Vander's most seasoned attorneys. There aren't many, since lawyers are a bit new, but these are the names of those most willing to study and keep up with the law as it is and as it will change." Jason took the list with his thanks.

"I'll send it over to my mother straightaway."

It wasn't much longer until everyone dispersed, leaving Jason alone in the courtroom. Trina looked at him with a loving smile and walked around the short barrister, moving towards him.

He was hunched forward, rubbing his temples with his forefingers. "All of this is making my head hurt." She moved behind him, sliding her fingertips along his shoulder. Jason raised his head up and closed his eyes. "God. I knew it was going to be stressful, but Jesus I'm going to get grey hairs before my next birthday at this rate. Shoot me now."

"Why would I do that?" She hugged his neck and softly kissed his ear, causing his body to shiver. "Let's go somewhere else and take a load off, allow yourself some time to relax. All these things will be done, everything will work out."

"You tempt me so much." He turned around and Trina smirked playfully.

"Part of my job description, dear."

"Oh, is that so?"

Trina stepped back, laughing as she took his hands and pulled him towards her. Jason stood from the chair, his hands pushing hers back as he leaned in and kissed her lips. Her mouth opened, revealing a toothy grin. "Let's get out of here, Jason."

"Woman after my heart."

"Yep. I do believe I haven't seen your new house with all the furniture yet."

"Allow me to give you the grand tour then…"

Within the hour they were at his home, cuddling under the covers in his bed. There was something that felt deeper making love to him now that they were engaged. Filled with passion and love for one another, this tender act bore greater meaning.

Towards the end, Trina curled into a ball in his arms. She kissed his chest breathlessly, sighing softly as he held her tight.

Then it happened, a swift knock at the door of the house. "Jason, are you home?" Cullen cried out. Trina rolled her eyes and Jason cursed aloud.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Jason threw off the covers and grabbed the pair of jeans from the floor. "I swear the universe has it out for me." Trina stared at the warm impression left behind by his body and sighed as he rushed out of the bedroom.

She heard the men talking and listened without moving, unable and unwilling to move. "It's about time we go over some of this stuff," Cullen said firmly, "We need to stop my mother."

"You couldn't have called, dude? You always call."

"I know, but my impatience got the better of me…Have you been working out? You're sweating like crazy." Trina closed her eyes and exhaled. "Sorry if I interrupted the workout."

"Just wait here for a minute. We'll go over the stuff dealing with Aunt Una now." Trina looked up as Jason entered the room once more. "I need a shower." She raised her eyebrows.

"Now? With Cullen in the living room?" Jason grunted and moved for the restroom. Trina smirked and rose up from the bed with a chuckle. "Sure, I'll go make some coffee or something for the poor sap."

* * *

So we see some laws in the making, stressful work indeed. What are your thoughts on everything here?


	65. The Nation's True Threat

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 65 (The Nation's True Threat)

Making her way from the room, Trina had a broad smirk on her face. Her hair was still a tousled mess and she had thrown on a white t-shirt and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. "Hello Cullen." Cullen's head went up and his mouth opened into an oval.

"Hello-o-oh shit." She passed him on her way into the kitchen where the coffeemaker was set up. Making the coffee, she kept an eye on Cullen, watching as he buried his forehead into the palms of his hand and smacked himself twice. The coffeemaker was a Keurig; so waiting didn't take much time.

She grabbed a small packet of sugar, tore it and poured it into the coffee mug. With a smug grin, she carried the mug to Cullen and placed it in his hand. "Drink up." Cullen nodded slowly and raised the mug to his lips, staring at the liquid for a second before taking a sip. "Oh, I put a little something-something in it for you…"

His eyes grew large and he began to shake as she playfully held the packet of sugar before him. "What? You think I'd poison you?" Cullen chuckled nervously and set the mug down.

"Evil. You are evil."

"Hold on while I go fetch Jason." She turned around, looking back at him with a wink. "Shouldn't take long, just a quickie." He raised an eyebrow, then furrowed his brow. "There's more coffee in the kitchen."

Upon returning to the bedroom, Trina took off her clothes and walked into the bathroom; she needed a shower as well since she didn't feel groomed. Studying the pale tinted curtain, she watched Jason's shadow behind it, scrubbing himself down. She reached for the edge of the curtain, speaking his name softly.

Jason's shadow stopped and his head turned. She pulled open the curtain, looking up and down his wet body as the shower created an aura of water around him. "Trina?" He blinked twice and started to grin, his eyes fell down her body and he watched as she carefully stepped into the shower.

"Thought I'd join you and clean up too, so I don't have to take one while you and Cullen chat." The water flattened out her hair and glossed over her body like a warm shield. "Thought maybe we could have a little quick fun too." Jason raised an eyebrow and carefully slid his arms around her waist. She looked to his chest and placed her hands on his firm pecs, then slid them up towards his shoulders. "Unless of course, we should probably get to Cullen soon."

"Normally I'd say we should." He turned her towards the wall and pressed her gently against it. The cold tile hit her back like ice, causing her to gasp and tighten her muscles. "But he interrupted our time, so we might as well finish. Let him wait."

"He's busy with coffee right now."

"Good." As Jason kissed her, she moved her arms around his neck and pressed her body onto his. Trina's body lifted up and she bit down on her lip as Jason teased her. He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Your call."

"Fast." She started to shudder, her hands sliding away from his shoulders. "Powerful. You know what I like…"

When it was over, they dried themselves with a pair of towels. Trina brushed her hair back and watched with a smile as Jason dressed himself and tried to get his hair as dry as possible before combing it.

They walked out one after the other and sat down on the couch beside the recliner where Cullen was sipping on coffee. "That was longer than five minutes," Cullen muttered while raising his coffee mug. "This is my third cup." Jason cleared his throat and pat Trina on the knee.

"Sorry, I wanted to wait for her to finish her shower." Jason turned his eyes towards her, giving her knee a gentle squeeze. "How was it dear?"

She closed her eyes and hummed. "So good." Her eyes opened partially and her lips twisted into a smirk as Cullen rolled his eyes.

"Both of you are evil as hell right now. Guess I probably should have just called first."

"It's fine." Jason leaned forward, motioning to the papers on the coffee table. "What do you have?" Their main concern was that Una would be untouchable, even with the information they had. It wasn't like an American political race, where the candidates could have charges brought against them and those charges be ignored. Then again, if Una had the money, she could buy out anyone. Even in the beginning stages of a new nation, corruption would still exist in the hearts of people that wanted something else.

"What I have is a lot." Cullen picked up a journal and stared down at the leather cover with tension in his gaze. "My father's extra journal. It depicts everything, things that weren't in his other…" Jason leaned over, extending a hand to Cullen's back.

"How much have you read?"

Cullen dropped his shoulders with a heavy sigh. "Not a lot. Skimmed it mostly, because I didn't want to read it alone, but some of the things I spotted were things I don't think my mother would want people knowing." The man's hands began to shake, and when it didn't look like he was about to open the book, Jason grabbed it away from him and opened it up.

"What entry, Cullen?" Cullen bowed his head and closed his hands together. Jason removed a torn page from the center of the book and held it up. "What about this?" Cullen raised his head.

"That was from his other journal. Either my mother put it there or Dad did."

Jason nodded and lowered the page. He cleared his throat and Trina leaned over, curling her eyebrows as he began to read. "Hannah is dead and my son without a mother. The pain I feel for her can never be quelled. I've met another woman, a friend and co-worker of hers that has attempted to console me. Her name is Una Sorcha, a strange name. I'm a little suspicious of her intentions."

The entry was continued on the same page at a later date. The writing appeared as through written by a heavy hand. "Una has become my wife, but by no choice of mine. My son needs a mother, but I've learned something so dire: My beloved Hannah murdered as my son lay in the hospital nursery beside her." Cullen raised his hand over his mouth and tears started to well up in his eyes. "Una has waited to tell me she is responsible, and has blackmailed me…If I divorce her, if I leave her, I lose everything."

"He knew," Trina whispered, "From the get-go Dara had his suspicions about her." Her heart filled with a sense of mourning and she raised her eyes towards Cullen, frowning as the man's trembling increased. "Cullen…"

Jason glanced up and set the page down carefully. "I can't believe it." Jason shook his head slowly and took a deep breath. "I could never have imagined."

"Read his last entry." Cullen reached for the book and tried to lift the pages with a finger. "I'm not as brave as you Jason, I can't…"

"Don't worry man." Jason shifted to the final pages and read the last entry with a shaky tone. "Deceit, her hands cold as ice. I can no longer tolerate it. My father lies dead in his grave along with my beloved Hannah, and I am to become king. Una should become queen? She creates rumors about me, about my family. I will not have it. I will divorce her, and upon my coronation I will expose her lies."

In all caps, it was written: _UNA SHALL NOT WIN_

"Well…" Trina shook her head and placed a hand over Jason's shoulder. "She definitely doesn't have your uncle's endorsement." It was a poor attempt to bring light humor into this dark and bleak situation, something she was not used to doing. Jason glanced at her and let out a single, bleak chuckle.

Cullen rifled through the papers on the coffee table and lifted a page up to Jason. "Look at this." Jason turned his head and Trina took the page from Cullen, furrowing her brow. It was a record of payments made to a bank account somewhere in Australia.

Underneath it was written the name of Jonathan Valentine, and the date of the payment was immediately after the date of Dara's would-be coronation. "I don't think I've ever seen that many zeros," Trina muttered while studying the price. Una truly wanted this man dead.

Jason curled a finger over his lips and picked up a small black book, holding it open with the palm of his hand on the spine and his thumb and forefinger serving a perch to the front and back covers. On the page was a dark star, colored in with black ink. "There's also a record of it in here. It may be Aunt Una's record book…there's a list of payments pending." His eyes fixated on something and his breath hitched. "Another to Jonathan…on the day of my father's assassination."

Trina slid an arm around Jason's shoulders and placed her head on him.

Trina studied the book pages and frowned when she saw a list of names marked for pending payments. Jonathan's wife Margaret was written down with a red arrow pointing to that of Pamela Tyler. Trina felt her fiance's muscles tense and looked up at him for a moment, watching as he shut his eyes and groaned.

Also marked down, perhaps the most telling of all, was Catherine Valentine. Even though she knew, seeing the red arrow pointing towards Jason still made her blood run cold.

Una didn't stop there, it seemed; as Jonathan's brother, George, had been contracted to kill Pam's brother, Sikowitz. Perhaps it was an afterthought, or maybe Una felt if Pam and Jason died that there was a real chance of Sikowitz having to accept the throne despite his only claim being through Pamela's marriage to the King.

"All this time I thought Sikowitz was safe." Trina leaned back slowly, as though pushed back by her startled gasp.

"Can I see this?" Cullen asked. Jason nodded and Cullen took the book, rising up slowly. Trina watched as the man walked towards the fireplace. He then looked at Trina and motioned her over. She jerked back and pointed at her chest.

He had a serious expression on his face and nodded briefly. She stood up and looked to Jason, who seemed just as surprised that he wasn't being included in this.

"What is it?" She walked up to him and Cullen turned his back towards Jason, pointing down at a different page. "Why are we not showing this to Jason? I don't want to keep anything from him."

"Figure out how to tell him after, I don't know how to show this to him."

"Okay?" She looked down and the color drained from her face. She saw Abby's name written down in the book. Only no names were associated to the Black Star, Abby's name was among a long list of names that Una had sent hired thugs after.

She raised a trembling hand to her mouth and took in a sudden gasp. "No. Why?"

"She has a separate book, detailing her reasons for many of these things. I took this page out of that-" He reached into his pocket, removing a folded sheet of lined paper. Trina opened it up and read the brief passage with tears welling up in her eyes.

 _Abigail O'Connor, Jason's secret poor little tart. A nobody, nothing but a gardener's daughter. Liam stole the throne, and his son is heir. A heir that would hold onto an insignificant little brat, just like his father; just like Dara. Liam sent this girl's family away…I want to destroy him, destroy his family. She is not a royal or anyone of significance, so the Black Star won't touch her. I'll send people to her family, have them slaughtered in the King's name…that is what they'll think, what they will remember. Let that little witch's last moments be hearing Liam's name from the lips of her family's murderer. King Liam. Long live the King. Maybe one day, I can use this._

Trina nearly collapsed on the spot, blown away by the hate-fueled words written down. "I can't believe this. I just…I can't…" Her eyes moved to the side and she remembered Jason's presence. Her heart broke, but she was grateful for the knowledge. "Thank you, Cullen."

"Yeah." Cullen sighed. "There's an entry for my Kate, hunted because of what she knew. My mother has connections extending all the way back to her days working that bar." He cleared his throat and looked back at the coffee table. "There's even a list of men she seduced in the past, then blackmailing them for money with threats of exposing them. I didn't think she could be _this_ bad."

"Me either. Come, let's talk to Jason." A lump formed in her throat and she walked over to her fiancé. She sat beside him and he looked into her teary gaze with a look of confusion and concern.

"Trina? What is it?"

"Cullen showed me something. Something he isn't sure how to bring up to you. I-I don't even know how, and I don't know how to protect you from this." She placed her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Your aunt…is probably one of the most vile, corrupt person in this country right now." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "The Black star are nothing, Cat is nothing. Nothing but a hired mercenary. The greatest threat to this country is Una."

"I kind of figured."

"No." She began to shake as anger filled her veins. "Jason. Abby is…" He froze, his eyebrows slowly coming together and his head turning to the side slowly. "There's a list of people, a long list of people, that Una has sent thugs after because the Black Star wouldn't touch them." He began to tremble, shaking his head from side to side. "Her name is among those."

"No…"

"Una wanted to drive a wedge in your family, and knew just how to do it."

"No!" He rose up, clenching his fists tight and yelling so loud that Trina thought she felt the ground tremble at her feet. Cullen checked his watch, then grabbed the television remote to turn it on.

Jason growled, his wrathful glare fixating on the television where Una appeared ready to give a speech.

She wasn't incredibly tall, not like Trina thought she would have been. She had a narrow face with shallow cheeks and dark, beady eyes. Her nose was long and her eyebrows seemed penciled in. She had short blonde hair that looked like a bowl around her head and just past her jawline.

"Is Pamela Tyler fit to be Vanderkova's first president?" Una asked in a semi-nasally tone of voice. Trina narrowed her eyes and rose up. She placed a gentle hand on Jason's shoulder and rubbed it. "A woman whose husband condoned even the murder of innocents?"

"Here's another one of her lies," Cullen whispered callously, "Another one of her rumors about the royal family. I know the subject she plans to talk about today…that's Abby's family, she's putting the blame onto Uncle Liam."

Una clasped her hands together and chuckled. "How do we know Pam wouldn't do the same as her husband? Surely you remember the O'Conner family a few years back? Sent away by King Liam and then slaughtered in his name. Poor Abigail, raped while her brothers and parents were murdered before her very eyes. The last to die."

Jason snarled and lurched forward as though ready to strike the television. Cullen grabbed him by the arm, holding him back.

"Let's see how your Queen answers these charges, shall we? Let's see how fit Pamela is to rule over you." Una tapped her chin and frowned, closing her eyes and appearing sympathetic. "My sweet Dara, I've learned recently of a poison that can make the heart stop. Dead on the day of his coronation, and what happened? Liam became your king! Now Liam was also assassinated." Una turned her head and scoffed. "Is it just me, or does Queen Pamela sound like a power hungry narcissist? Is that someone you want in power?" Una slapped her arm outwards and raised her voice. "And what of my own son? His beloved Kate, kidnapped and murdered in an attempt to expose the lies!"

"Murdered?" Asked a familiar voice. Una froze, her eyebrows rising up and her lips separating. Trina smirked and Jason started blinking, his body slowly relaxing as Cullen smiled. "I'm still alive."

Kate moved into view, pointing a finger at Una. The Shay Siblings were on either side of her, protecting her just in case. Una chuckled nervously as the girl vehemently growled. "It was _you_ I was exposing, Una. My Queen had nothing to do with any of that, the people have had enough of lies! You sent people after me, you had me kidnapped; and if not for Cullen, those men would have killed me."

Kate put her hands at her hips and Una started to sneer as a growing clamor came over the audience. "What? Was I supposed to be another martyr for you? Murdered in the Queen's name? Just like you had that O'Connor girl murdered so you could use it against the Queen and her family?"

Una curled her fingers over the front edge of the podium and let out an airy laugh. "Oh you poor dear, traumatized by those events. I wonder how much the queen had them put you though in order to force these claims." Una laughed again. "The poor girl is confused. Cullen is her savior because I found out where those men had taken her, and I sent him after them."

"Yes." Cullen rolled his eyes and scoffed. "And I suppose I acted alone too, right?"

"Keep it up," Kate muttered, "But we have the evidence." Una's gaze slid over, her knuckles were beginning to turn white and her body was rigid. "We found the proof, and you know it. It's only a matter of time before your lies are exposed. So before you slander the Queen's good name, and how _dare_ you attempt to frame her and the King for what the men you sent did to Abby…I think you should start thinking long and hard about the direction you're heading."

Una leaned forward, seemingly forgetting where she was, and started to growl. "Listen here you little ragamuffin, nobody hears or cares. All they see is a little tart trying to garner favor for the Queen and against me. If you want to bring charges towards me, do so if you truly have evidence to back up those charges. Until then, I'll assume your intentions are ill, and will have my security promptly escort you out."

"Fair enough." Kate pointed her thumbs to Spencer and Carly. "I've got my bodyguards to protect me, so I'm not afraid of you or your hired thugs."

"What hired thugs?" Una spread her hands out and let out a dark chuckle. "I see no hired thugs here. Now please leave, you're interrupting my campaign speech, dearie." Kate huffed and turned around, marching away with the Shay Siblings.

Jason breathed in deep and let out a ferocious growl. "Oh you're going down," he said plaintively, "If I have to bring you down myself."

"I found something else." Cullen pulled his hands behind his back and looked over to Jason and Trina. "Your name is in there too, Trina." She froze, and Jason's eyes enlarged. "She laid out detailed plans of what she wants her men to do to you." He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "What happened to Abby was terrible, but what she has planned for you…so gruesome that it'll hit Vanderkova hard, and then she wants to plant things that point to Aunt Pamela. To blame her."

Jason roared out, growing increasingly angry. "Nobody will harm Trina!" Trina looked at him and furrowed her brow. She was nervous about what he might do, and needed to calm him down somehow. "I won't let her."

"Jason, it's okay." She placed a hand on the center of his chest, speaking softly and meeting his gaze. His heartbeat was swift and beat against her hand like a jackhammer. His breaths were strong and deep. "Nothing will happen to me, Jason. I'm not afraid. You know I can handle myself just fine…"

His nostrils flared out, but his muscles seemed to loosen. "She's right," Cullen said, "I already told Rocky on my way over what I found regarding that. Una doesn't realize the Black Star actually _would_ go after Trina, so she only has Trina listed for those hired thugs…Thugs _I_ was able to take out-" He stopped and ran his hand over his neck. "With Travis's help of course. Kate too. Seriously, I took out like one of them. Me. _Not_ the brave one."

"Exactly." She knew what this meant. The hired thugs weren't at the same caliber as the Black Star, as Cat. She stepped forward, sliding her arms around Jason's waist. "If anyone comes after me and they can actually get past _Rocky_ , they would still have to fight me. They don't know me because Una doesn't: They don't know my weaknesses, or how to subdue me."

"And her people aren't likely to use guns."

"So relax." Trina kissed Jason's chin and waited as his breathing and heartbeat started to slow up. "Let's take this a step at a time. We have to figure out how to expose your Aunt without tipping our hand too much now that she knows…she's afraid, she knows to be careful. She won't do anything without ensuring her tracks are covered."

"Yeah." Jason sighed and hugged her close. "You're right." He ran his hand up towards her back, holding her protectively while staring at the television screen. "We will stop her…I don't know how, but we will. Aunt Una can't win."

* * *

So a lot was revealed here, a great deal in fact, and we see Una for the first time. What are your thoughts?


	66. Presence of Evil

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 66 (Presence of Evil)

"Let's see if we can coax Cat out of the woodwork today," Jason muttered. He and Trina were seated at a facility with their family and several others, gazing through clear glass at the Black Star assassin strapped to a stretcher. "Her father's execution, I wouldn't expect her not to show up."

"Oh she's here in this country, trust me when I say I'm sure of that." There was no doubt in her mind that each of the remaining Black Star were somewhere in Vanderkova, but she did not believe they would try something right now. "There are too many hands on this execution. All our bodyguards, the Vanderkovan police force as well as the military. Rocky taught me to think like the enemy; and while Cat may be crafty as she is clever, she wouldn't attempt to crash this execution."

"So you don't think she'd try and save her father?"

"Cat? No, I don't think she will. She'll most likely try and avenge him, but saving him I don't think she feels will be possible." Even then, Jonathan could be along the traditional line of thinking and not want to be saved because in his mind he failed.

The executioner walked up to Jonathan, glaring him in the eyes. "This is your last opportunity, tell us who you work for." Jonathan kept his mouth shut and turned his eyes away as he could not turn his head due to the strap over his forehead. "Who hired you? We will find out."

"So figure it out." Jonathan growled at him and clenched his fists. "The Black Star do not reveal their contracts. I take mine to the grave!" Trina looked around the room and to no surprise, Una was not present. After Kate's accusations of her, the woman wasn't likely to put herself in the presence of her accusers-unless she was simply that bold. "Honestly, lethal injections? Why draw inspiration from America? That country is full of pussies!"

"Good god." Trina rolled her eyes and sighed. Jonathan's hatred for America was irritating, but he was entitled to his opinion. She could see where he was coming from, given how politically correct the nation was becoming; getting offended over every little thing, how long would it be before they decided it was time to live in a bubble because the outside air was now deemed offensive?

The executioner looked up, seeing Gary standing in wait at the door. "Would you like to do the honors?" Trina raised her eyebrows and smirked as Gary stepped forward. His narrow eyes were sharp and piercing, and his lips were twisted into a dark scowl.

"What is this?" Jonathan grit his teeth as he strained himself to move.

"All eyes are on Vanderkova now, assassin. Including those very Americans that you so routinely insult. I hand my duty of taking your life over to one who fought to defend that very nation, to give people like you the right to speak as you so do."

Gary took the syringe and stepped around to Jonathan's left arm. Jonathan turned his eyes towards Gary, widening them. "I fought for my country as a Navy Seal for many years. This will be my pleasure." Gary placed a firm hand on Jonathan's arm and leaned forward, baring his teeth. "Mine is a cause to truly be loyal to. Yours? Loyalty that matters little to anyone. You can take your contract to the grave if you like, but nobody will care either way. You're not dying for any cause."

"That's what you don't understand, Patriot. I don't need a cause other than my own. I don't need anyone's validation. You defend those who would sooner see you burn, and pretend it doesn't matter by spouting that they have that right because you fought for them…when a real man would sooner put them in their grave for such grievous insults!"

"Why is it you condemn our nation so much?"

"Because I have seen through the lies of intelligence and I see the idiocy of people that truly don't have the slightest inclination of what they want; and a Government that is surely bipolar because it changes its opinion so much. You want a democracy? Well good luck, stay away from political parties if you don't want another split right down the middle!"

Jonathan started laughing, and Gary appeared ready to end the ramblings of a madman. "May you burn in hell, assassin." He pushed the needle into Jonathan's arm and slowly pushed the fluid in.

"Yeah…" Jonathan's laughter died down to soft chuckles and tears fell from his eyes. "A pussy execution, where other nations still practice hanging, electric chair, firing squad…those are true executions. This? This is nothing. I feel nothing. Why waste efforts trying to make the criminal comfortable? Why? What's the fucking point?"

Jonathan raised his body and laughed out callously. "I slaughtered your king, murdered his brother on the day of coronation! I was part of the effort to take out your Prince and his fiancé, and you want to make me all cozy and comfortable? Pansies! You draw inspiration from a pansy nation!"

Before Gary was finished with the syringe, he raised his free hand and clamped it tight around Jonathan's throat, causing the man to cough and choke. "You want to feel pain? Shut your mouth, I will make sure you feel every bit of pain possible if that's what you want, but don't fucking insult my country a second time."

"Do it." Jonathan gasped out and smirked. "Do it and watch the people you defend call you barbaric and slander you because you were cruel to a poor, defenseless little criminal."

Gary let out a grunt and injected the last bit of fluid. "My country is a strong nation, stronger than you will ever hope to know. This nation will become strong as well."

Trina nodded slowly, watching as Jonathan slipped away. She felt no anger towards the words he spoke, figuring there was no point in it. He was more wrong than he could ever have known, though there were some small parts he may have had a point. Either way, no one had to listen to him speak again.

"Honestly, I want to do a lot more to him," Jason muttered, "But I'll be honest; it's nothing compared to what I would like to do to my aunt. She's smart not to show her face."

"Have you told your mother yet? Does she even know?"

"I'm honestly not sure how to tell her. How do I tell her Una was behind _everything_? How do I tell her Dad and his brother were murdered by her, that Abby was…" He choked up, closing his eyes. Trina placed her hand over his, squeezing it in an attempt to comfort him. "How do I tell her the woman she used to sit across a table drinking coffee with was staring into her eyes, plotting her demise every step of the way? All to obtain the throne."

"Don't worry, I'm not even sure the people believe Una." They were polling the campaign as well, and most of the people in Vanderkova seemed to favor their queen. "Pamela's been good to the people, they trust her. Una has no ties to anything political, and she's been publicly accused of criminal acts."

Jason turned his eyes towards her, then leaned over to kiss her head. She placed her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand once again. "Also, just think, if her hired people try anything on me-your fiancé-that's more than enough evidence right there against her. She must realize that."

"I'm not so sure, should we credit her with being half as crafty as Cat is? I mean she left proof of her dealings."

"Hidden away in a lockbox that no one except her son knew about, her son that became suspicious of her. You have to remember, she's been getting away with this stuff since Cullen was born, if not years before then. She was a conman, clearly, conned her way into your uncle Dara's life like it was nothing."

"Yeah, and that scares me."

"I know, it frightens me too." They left the building and Trina looked off to her right. A young woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes stood beneath the shade of a large tree. There was something vaguely familiar about this woman, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

The woman's gaze was unsettling, like she was staring right through her. The crowd started to disperse, and Pam was led into a dark car with her brother. David and Holly entered after her. Cullen went off on his own with Kate.

The bodyguards went off on their own and Rocky joined Trina and Jason. "That's Ramona," Rocky whispered. Trina's eyes widened as the image of June's family map flashed in her mind. Ramona was the wife of Chuck Valentine. "I need to get you out of here now. Act like you don't see her."

"How did we forget she was still around?"

"We didn't, we've mainly been focused on Cat and her brothers. You can be sure they're not far. If Ramona is here, they're near."

"Okay." She and Jason were led to their car with Rocky, then they made their way to the castle where Pam was waiting for them. Pam's face was wet with tears and she appeared visibly shaken. "Is everything okay?"

Pam shook her head and closed her eyes. Behind her, on the table, were some of the documents and books Cullen had showed them. Trina's heart sank and she bowed her head. "Cullen left these behind by mistake, he was showing this to David this morning…"

Jason moved forward, extending his hand. "Mom, I'm-" The woman raised a hand and turned to the side, clearing her throat.

"I'm going to be fine. The people need to see these, Una must be taken in. David has people scouring the country for her and her people. I don't think she'll be seen publicly without having people guarding her…so she can't be arrested unless she' not on her guard. I will not let a criminal rule."

Pam lowered her hands and straightened her posture. "Now." She exhaled and started moving, walking between them. "If you excuse me, I have a speech to give."

Admiration and pride filled the air as the woman left, leaving Trina with a smile. She was amazed how strong the woman was, and glad for it. The nation needed someone strong that cared for the country.

Not much time later Pam was poised to give her speech. "People of Vanderkova, the world watches as we embark on a new path, a new journey. They watch the birthing of a brand new nation. You have heard what I stand for, you know my policies. I vow to strengthen our military and to provide the presence of police officers that will protect you. Protect you against criminals who should threaten your safety, your security. Those who would steal away the very people you care for."

Pam closed her eyes and folded her hands at her waist. "My opponent brings false charges to me, crimes that I have found her to be guilty of." Her eyes opened into narrow slits, a piercing glare that could chill anyone to the bone.

She lifted a book, shaking it in the air. "My nephew has brought to me a book from my opponent. Inside it shows a connection to the very assassin executed today, with payments from Una Sorcha to the Black Star to murder my husband and his brother years before. Inside this book, a detailed record of a variety of criminal dealings dating all the way back to Dara's first would-be wife, Hannah."

The audience gasped as Pam raised her voice. "More evidence has been found by David Vega and will be released to the public posthaste. Una wishes nothing but power, and is willing to obtain it by any means possible. A criminal! A criminal wants you to elect her as your first president. A criminal murders my husband and tries to murder my son, and then accuses _me_."

She lowered the book, speaking calmly and with a solemn tone. "I promise you this. She will be given due process and a fair trial, but she will answer these charges. Together, we can make this nation stronger than it has ever been. Together, we can build a new economy, build more jobs, strengthen our education systems…Together we can be stronger. What can you do with a power hungry criminal that cares only for herself?"

Just then a shot echoed in the air. Pam jerked her head upright and stared across the audience with arched eyebrows. Trina looked over with the audience, gasping aloud at a startling sight.

On top of a small building, Ramona lay halfway over the edge, gripping a long rifle in her hand. Standing behind her was Juniper, wielding a pistol in her hand. Trina's hand moved to her chest and she hurried forward, jumping up on the stage and standing in front of Pam. "We need to get the Queen to safety, the Black Star are about!"

Officers quickly guided Pamela away while Trina looked around to see if there was anyone else. A voice came out from behind, drawing her attention to the curtains nearby. "Ramona wasn't aiming for the Queen, she was looking for you." Her eyes grew large and she saw a man stepping into view.

He was a teenager with glasses and auburn hair, he had braces and acne that painted him as looking no different than a normal and average teenage boy. "Hi, I'm Chris. You are the reason the Black Star are fading away. Cat wants you dead, but wants you for herself…that means you've really pissed her off, pissed her off enough that she cares no more for Una's contract."

Remaining as calm as possible, she faced him and motioned her head to the terrified audience. "You realize cameras are still running, right? I thought you assassins didn't reveal your contract."

"That contract is voided, your beloved royal family have their lives." Chris chuckled and spread his lips apart in a sinister grin. "For now." She raised an eyebrow and he drew two long daggers from holders on his back. "As for Una, fuck her, by extension she is also the reason for the loss of the Black Star. Involving my entire family in something that has exposed us." He cracked his neck to the left, then to the right. "I know my sister wants you for herself, but I want to see how much you bleed. I want the entire world to see the vanquisher of the Black Star fall by one of the last!"

He charged for her, crossing his blades in front of his chest, preparing to swing them outward. She had little time to react, since he was in such close vicinity. Rather than dodge to the side, she dropped to the ground and pushed herself between his legs.

"Shit!"

Trina rose up, narrowed her eyes and kicked at the center of his back. Chris stumbled forward, practically falling off the stage. "I'm not that easy, and for one of the Black Star, you just made a foolish choice. What must your sister be thinking?"

Chris yelled out and spun around, slicing his blade through the air. "I don't give a shit." She leapt backwards and readied herself for another strike.

Then there was a flash of red, all noise and commotion ceased and another familiar sight stood before her. Dressed in the same ninja-like garb with the same mask, Cat wielded a long blade, dripping blood, in one hand and a gun in the other. Her eyes were narrow and filled with venom.

Chris's body twitched and blood dripped from his mouth as he looked down and sputtered. Trina followed his eyes and saw a long slice through one side of his chest and out the other. "Don't make a show of the Black Star, Chris." Cat pointed her gun to the back of his head and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, but you know the penalty of exposing the Black Star and making fools of us is death."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Know this, brother, you are the only kill I feel for. Goodbye." She pulled the trigger and Chris collapsed to the ground. Startled and horrified, Trina took a few steps back. She wasn't prepared to fight Cat right now.

Cat opened her eyes and pointed the blade at her. "You. I could kill you right now." Trina swallowed hard and watched her enemy lower the sword and holster the gun. "But that would be far too easy and bring me very little satisfaction. I want to see you suffer. I have something far greater in store for you, Katrina."

Cat turned partially, glaring at the news cameras focused on the stage. With an angry scoff, she removed her gun and, with quick succession, shot out the cameras.

She then stepped towards Trina and pressed the nozzle of the gun underneath her chin. Trina held her breath, her entire body trembling with fear as Cat's eyes burned into hers. "Don't forget." Cat pulled her face mask down, revealing a virulent sneer. "I will end you. I lurk in every shadow, around every corner…and I _will_ jump out when you least expect me to. Farewell, Katrina, today you have your life."

* * *

So the Black Star have made themselves known in Vander, thanks to Chris. Bearing in mind, all the guards left when they had to take people to safety. The obvious answer to the question you may wonder "How is Cat there and not being shot down by one of the guards, like Rocky", is because Cat is the prime antagonist. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	67. Shadows of the Past

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 67 (Shadows of Past Friendships)

Tori was ecstatic, her love was flying in for a visit. Slipping away from her father's watchful eye, she managed to make her way to the airport. It wasn't as though he wouldn't have brought her, it was that she was over-eager.

It was weird being away from the castle and not under heavy guard. Things were much different here in Vander than they were in the states. Sikowitz was turning education around, but the education here was more like the education in England.

Seated on a bench with a photograph clutched in her hands, she scanned the area with her eyes. Her heart was racing and each person that stepped out from baggage claim made her jump up from the bench. Her lower lip could have been bleeding from how much she chewed on it, but she didn't care.

"Come on Tori, relax." She sucked in a large amount of air and closed her eyes. "It hasn't been that long since you've seen him, right?" In person it'd been a good while, though she'd just gotten off Skype with him. "It's just a visit. No need to worry, no need to do anything."

She had so much to talk about with him, and so much to show him. The countryside here was gorgeous, and they could have all the time in the world without a bodyguard breathing down her neck at her father's or sister's orders. It wasn't like she needed a guard anyway; the Black Star were after Trina, not her.

"Tori?" She tensed and jerked her head upright at the sound of a vaguely familiar voice. "Tori Vega, is that you?" Her eyes slid to the right and she saw a sharp dressed man in a dark suit and tie. He had a red silk button up shirt underneath. His dark and curly hair was slicked back with gel and he had colored contact lenses.

"Robbie?" She scooted to the edge of the bench and raised an eyebrow. "You look…different." She was skeptical of him already with what Trina was saying about Cat trying to get him, and this look was more unsettling for her. "What are you doing in Vanderkova?"

"I wanted to visit. Everyone saw Trina on the news with the Prince, and I thought I'd come see how everything is." He sat on the other side of the bench, gazing at her with a slight smile. "God, it's been so long. What have you been up to? You left so soon after, you know…" She frowned and bowed her head, remembering the massacre of her mom's family that drove Trina to send everyone here.

"Yeah I know. Granny Rachel passed away even, and I wasn't able to go to her funeral." Neither had Trina, and that hit her hard. "A lot of things have happened, a lot's changed."

"Yeah, tell me about it." He pushed his hand through his hair and sighed. "After you left, after Jade went away, everyone just disappeared. It's been hard without Beck around. I had to focus on myself a while."

"You've definitely changed, I can tell."

"I'd hope you still saw me as the same goofy person." He laughed in vain and shook his head. "But I'm not. I had to get serious about life. Got rid of Rex, even." Tori cracked a sad smile and leaned upright.

"I bet he wasn't happy about that."

Robbie raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "'He' was just a puppet. It wasn't like he was a real person." She felt her heart sink and shrank away from him a bit more, unsure of whether or not he could be trusted. His face was blank, like he was fighting any emotion inside. Something was dreadfully wrong.

"Have you…hahavfhave you seen Cat recently?"

"Not recently." He pushed his hand behind his neck and closed his eyes. "I used to think I loved her, and that something would happen between us. Life got in the way, I suppose." He dropped his hand down and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to try to become a lawyer, you know. What do you think about that?"

"I think that's good." She wasn't going the entertainer route anymore either. "I've gotten back to my old love, thanks to my boyfriend. Science. I'm thinking about becoming a veterinarian." Robbie smiled at her and reached over to pat her on the shoulder, but she shied away. His hand curled and he lowered it gently, nodding at her. "Sorry, I…you know, it's been so long."

"I get it. Anyway, it's nice to hear you have some kind of thought towards what you want to do." He cracked a smile and his eyebrows rose high. "So, a boyfriend? Here in Vander?"

"Not really." Tori swept her hair over her ear and glanced at the terminal with a greater level of anxiety and nervousness. "I knew him back at Sherwood."

"Cool. I guess the whole thing with Jade is history?" She folded her hands in her lap and bowed her head, tensing her brow.

"Yeah. That was…a painful experience I'd like not to relive. She made me feel very confused, you know. Lying to me, using me when all she wanted to do was hurt me in the end."

"A true friend would never hurt you."

"Yeah…"

"I wouldn't have. Neither would Andre or the others." He stroked his chin and Tori looked up at him with a pouted lip. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry for what you went through. I wish you hadn't cut all of us off because of what she did."

"I didn't, not for that. It was something I just couldn't talk about. Still kind of can't." It would be far too dangerous, even without Trina being Jason's bodyguard. Part of her did still trust Robbie, but that wasn't a great part. "Although, I'll be honest, I haven't wanted to talk to any of you not because of what Jade put me through but because of the way you guys treated my family."

"Yeah, we talked about that. Andre has always chided us ever since Beck died. Beck would tell him how bad we acted, because no one would ever listen when he tried to tell us to shut up." Robbie chuckled once and dropped his head. "I mean hell, Beck was just as paranoid about Jade cussing him out if he even tried to defend you or Trina again."

"Go figure." She smacked her lips and shook her head. "Jade had a lot of problems. Even during sex, the way she would act…always wanting rough sex, I didn't like that. I couldn't enjoy it."

"The things you've been through, you need someone who could treat you gently."

"Yeah…"

She looked to the terminal once more and then she saw him, her tall boyfriend walking out with his suitcase. He had on a casual t-shirt and jeans, and a shock of sandy brown hair. His gentle eyes poured across the crowd until they met with hers.

Feeling a sense of relief and excitement, she jumped up from the bench and called out to him. "Ian! Finally, you're here." Ian smiled as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank god, I thought you'd never show up."

"I'm glad to see you too." He hugged her waist and she buried her face into his shoulder. She felt his embrace tighten protectively and his voice lowered. "The guy on that bench next to you. Robbie?"

"Yes," she whispered, "I don't know what he's doing here, but I'm kind of scared." She'd already told Ian all about Cat and her connection to Robbie, and being in the same city, Ian was likely to recognize who he was even without the glasses or the afro-style hair. "He said he saw Jason's proposal on the news and just had to come visit…"

"Okay, stay close to me then." Ian held one arm around her waist and carefully grabbed his luggage. "Don't give away any signals that may alarm him, act natural. Is there anything that makes you think he's dangerous right now?"

"Well…" She walked alongside him, leaning into him. She felt secure in his grasp. "In this very moment it's just doubt. I don't know if Cat corrupted him or not." They moved past Robbie and her eyes connected with his. He looked up at her and she smiled politely, giving him a wave. "Good to see you Robbie, we'll have to finish this talk another time."

Robbie waved at her and she turned her head away.

Once out of the airport and in her car, she let Ian drive so she could relax and focus on him. "I missed you Ian." She put her head on his shoulder and he smiled tenderly.

"Well, we talk on skype a lot."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his and snuggled up close to him. "I've just missed being with you. I can't help to be a little jealous of Trina, she's got her boyfriend right with her but you're across the ocean."

"Well, maybe things won't always be that way."

"If mom and dad stay here they might." She closed her eyes and sighed. Trina and Jason seemed like they were going to go back to the states once everything was done; so if that happened, she wanted to go with them. Unfortunately that would mean leaving their parents behind, and she wasn't sure how much she wanted to do that. "I don't honestly know what mom and dad are going to do. I don't know what Trina and Jason are going to do."

"Like I always say, follow your heart and do what you want. Be your own person, don't make your decisions solely based on what someone else is going to do." She smiled at him and nodded, hearing what he was saying. Her greatest problem was clinginess, and she was still trying to stop clinging to them.

"I'm a work in progress, Ian. You know that."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head and she let out a small laugh. "I'm glad I was able to come see you, I've missed having you around."

They pulled up to a small motel that Ian booked a room at. Tori wanted to stay and watch some movies there, to snuggle up with him and relax.

After checking in, they settled into his room and snuggled up on the bed in front of the television. "What do you want to watch?" He put an arm beneath her shoulders and looked at her with a smile as her fingers curled up onto his chest.

"Anything you want. I'm really not all that picky. Trina likes action movies, I'm not a huge fan of them, so maybe something that isn't action. Or Horror, I don't like horror. Not a _huge_ fan of sci-fi either."

"Not picky, huh?" Ian chuckled softly and Tori flashed an innocent grin. "Let's see what's playing then." He reached across her, taking the TV guide from the end table and opening it up. She scanned the guide with her eyes, then pointed to a romance comedy with Jim Carey in it. "A romance comedy? Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He shrugged and flipped on the television. "Whatever you want."

"Got enough drama in my life right now."

"True enough."

The movie continued to play, then as time passed they watched other shows. Eventually she started to drift off to sleep, forgetting that she needed to call up her father and let him know where she was at.

Eventually a firm knock stirred them awake. Tori pushed herself up, groaning softly and rubbing her eyes with her wrist. "Ugh, who's at the door, Ian?" Ian shook his head, glancing at the door with narrow eyes.

"I don't know. I didn't order room service or anything." He got up and leaned over. "Stay here." There was another knock and Ian moved to the door. Tori watched and tightened her fingers around the blanket as he checked the peephole. "It's that Robbie guy. What the hell is he doing here?" Ian looked over his shoulder and Tori's eyes grew wide with fear.

"What do we do?"

"Hide. I'll deal with him." Tori nodded and ran into the restroom. Ian opened the door once she was out of sight. "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm sorry to do this." There was a click that made Tori's blood run cold. She grabbed her cell phone from her purse and began to dial Vanderkova's police force, fearful of what Robbie may do. "I'm not going to play games here, but I'm going to need you and Tori to come with me."

"Put that away," Ian demanded. "Tori's not even here."

"Yeah. I'm pretty certain she is. I'm not going to say it again…"

Tori poked her head out from the shower, holding her phone to her ear and watching as Ian walked backwards passed the bathroom door. His hands were raised and his eyes bore a look of anger and determination as Robbie walked forward with a pistol in his hand.

Her heartbeat moved rapidly and she whispered her location with urgency to the person that answered the phone. "If you don't come with me right now, I'm going to put a bullet in you. Now, go grab your girlfriend and come with me please. That's the last time I ask nicely."

"Fuck you!" Ian lunged forward, grabbing Robbie's arm and twisting it. Tori screamed out as the two men wrestled for the gun.

"Ian, no!" She jumped from the shower and ran for them, freezing as Ian called for her to stay put. Robbie growled as Ian dealt three square blows to his waist.

"Drop the gun, Shapiro!"

Horrified, Tori tried to pull at their arms, begging Robbie to leave them alone. "I knew you couldn't be trusted, Robbie! I knew Cat corrupted you. She's poison, worse than Jade ever was!"

"Get off!" Robbie let out a vicious growl and threw a fist over his arm, striking her in the jaw. She fell back against the wall and held her face, looking up with wide eyes at the scene lay out before her.

It was just as with Beck, trying to protect Jade from a killer-only this time there would be no guard coming and she was certain to lose her lover.

"No." Tears streamed down her face and she lunged forward, grabbing Ian's leg and begging for Robbie to stop before the gun went off.

Then it happened, a loud gunshot that stopped her dead and drained the color from her body. She trembled while looking up, to see what happened. Ian stumbled back, lowering his arms and glaring at Robbie, but he was not holding the gun.

Robbie's face bore an expression of shock and pain, the hand holding his gun trembled and he looked down at his body. "I-I've been hit?" Tori raised an eyebrow and watched him fall to his knees, revealing someone standing behind him.

Holding a smoking gun in her hand, Jade West lowered it and sneered ferociously as Robbie started to look back at her. "Piece of shit." She raised her leg and swept it through the air, striking Robbie in the head and knocking him to the ground.

Tori stood up slow, staying behind Ian. "Jade?" She was confused and not sure how to react to any of this, but she was grateful nonetheless. "What are you doing here?"

"June told me she saw Robbie in Vander, so I was following him." Jade holstered the gun and crossed her arms. "Saw him talking to you at the airport, knew he wasn't up to anything good. If he lives, we'll have to figure out if he's in with Cat or not." Jade's narrow glare flashed up to her and she let out a grunt. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Tori put her hand to her chest and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Saw Ian and Robbie fighting over the gun. Couldn't let you lose him the way I lost Beck." Jade looked over her shoulder and then back. "I know you don't want anything to do with me Tori, and I know I hurt you…Nothing I can do or say will change that." Tori frowned and watched Jade give Ian a nod. "Take care of her."

"I will," Ian replied, "and thanks again."

"Right."

The police force came rushing in, being led by Trina. Tori gasped out in surprise as Trina threw her arms around her. "Don't ever run off like that again," Trina exclaimed. The officers had come with paramedics, and the paramedics lifted Robbie up and proceeded to cart him away.

There was no telling if he would survive Jade's gunshot, but for the moment, Tori didn't care. All that mattered was Ian was alive.

She hurried out into the hallway and called out to Jade, who was at the other end. The girl stopped and turned her head partially, glancing at her from the side. "What is it?" Jade asked.

"Thank you," Tori said breathlessly. She hurried towards Jade, furrowing her brow and looking her in the eyes. "I don't want you to think I hate you, Jade. I just…it still hurts."

"I know."

"But I've moved on. I'm not going to hold it against you anymore." Jade cracked a faint smile and responded with a silent nod. Tori took a deep breath and looked off to the side, realizing this was likely to be the last time she saw the woman again. "I guess this is goodbye then?"

"It is. June and I have a lot we have to do. Stay safe, Tori." Jade took a step forward, then stopped, keeping her back towards her. "Oh, and Andre says hello." Tori raised her eyebrows and watched with a heavy heart as Jade walked off.

Ian stepped next to her after a while, sliding an arm around her shoulders. "Hey," he whispered to her. She turned into him, burying her face and hands into his chest and letting her tears soak into his shirt. "It's okay Tori, everything is okay."

* * *

So a very close call for Tori and Ian here. What do you think will happen with Robbie? If he survives, they may have a bargaining chip for Cat, maybe? Do tell your thoughts and observations about this chapter. Were you suspicious of Robbie from the start? Probably.


	68. What is to Come?

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 68 (What is to Come?)

Trina sat across from Tori, wanting to know what the girl's plans for the future were. She knew David and Holly had become taken with Vander and were planning to remain, but she was planning to take leave with Jason wherever he was going. Then there was Ian, someone whose plans nobody knew.

"I'm torn." Tori ran her face across her hands and released a heavy sigh. "I know I'm speaking the obvious, but I can't decide. I wish it were as simple as it was for you."

"It's not simple or easy for me." Trina sighed as Tori gazed up at her with a look of disbelief and question. "I don't want to leave you, or mom and dad; but I love Jason and I have made the choice to marry him. I'll go wherever he goes, and as far as I can tell he doesn't want to stay here in Vander."

"I can't bring myself to adjust." Tori rubbed her hand through her hair and groaned softly. "I love Ian, but I can't leave mom and dad. I don't want to appear dependent on them though, but I also want to be independent without cutting them off."

"Who said you had to cut them off? Wherever I go, I'll always be in contact with you, with mom and dad, so we'll never truly be apart. Family can be separated by hundreds of miles and still be together." Trina ran her hand along Tori's back, smiling as her gaze mixed with her sibling's. "Don't ever think absence means separation."

"I know."

"You have a life of your own to live, you don't have to live close to your family in order to live it. That doesn't mean you can't live close to them, just that it's possible to be away-even if it's an ocean away-and still have them in your life."

Jason's plan was not to return to the states, but to return to Spain. He'd found fascination with the capitol city and was playing around with the idea of joining the military under her uncle's command.

Trina had a love for the country as well, and was eager to join her family there. "We won't be far anyway, Tori. We're going to be closer to our uncle in Spain. It's beautiful there, and it's kind of neutral for me." It was a place absent of all the drama she suffered in LA and it was a place that wasn't overly tainted by all the black star drama, despite the assassin that almost claimed her life there.

"Jason doesn't care for Vander so much or all this political nonsense, and I don't care to go back to California." Tori smiled gently and curled her hair behind her ear.

"I can kind of understand that. I know it's time for me to move on, I need to stop being afraid of being away from you guys and live for myself. It's difficult, but not impossible."

Trina squeezed Tori's hand and smiled tenderly. "You will be fine little sis, I know you will." Tori leaned against her shoulder, snuggling close and sighing with contentment. "Love you baby sis."

"You too." Closing her eyes, she felt Tori's muscles relax. "I remember when I was a kid, I was never ready to let you guys go. Mom, Dad, you; I thought we'd always live together under one roof. I never imagined we could ever have lives apart from each other, the thought was just too impossibly horrific for me. Now here we are, and while I'm scared, I know it's an inevitable possibility. You know, I used to think I'd just by a house next door, we'd all live on the same street and see each other every day."

Trina answered with a gentle laugh and looked down at her sister with a loving gaze. "I always thought you'd be the one to _want_ to branch out, expand your horizons and explore."

"Yeah, but you guys were always going to be my safety net. There to catch me when I fall."

"And we still will be." Her voice lowered to a whisper as she kissed her sister's head. "If ever you need us, all you have to do is call. No matter what happens, no matter where we are, we'll always be here for you."

"I kind of figured you were just as attached as I was. I guess maybe you've grown more?"

"I don't know if I'd say that. We've both had our own things to go through and to learn."

"Yeah." Tori raised her head up and sighed. "Enough about this. What's going to happen to Robbie? Did he get interrogated yet?" Trina frowned and looked towards the window. She was afraid the topic would come up, though she expected it to.

There was a bit of progress made, though Rocky and the others didn't want to fill her in on too much. "Yeah, Robbie talked. I don't know how much you want to know, or how much you should know." Tori's gaze dimmed and she looked straight ahead. "I know things didn't end well between you and your friends, and I know what happened with him was hard; but there's still history…"

"Why is he helping Cat? What's in it for him?"

"Who knows, he may just be her plaything or she may seriously be pulling him in to give herself an heir." Robbie implied knowing she was using him. He told the guards that Cat killed his entire family and had been stringing him along at her every beck and call.

There was more, however. He said Cat was planning something, something big. Her brother, Chuck was somehow involved as well. It sounded also as though Joshua may have somehow escaped. She wasn't sure how valid that was, but Robbie indicated that Chuck had been in Spain recently.

"I can't believe Robbie would even get caught up in all this." Tori hugged herself and shut her eyes, wincing visibly as a tear ran from her eyes. "I mean really, I never expected him to go dark. Then again, I never expected Jade to turn good; so I guess everything is shocking to me now."

"Everybody has their reasons for being the way they are. Jade's gone now because she's helping her sister look after a bunch of children while raising a new baby of her own. Andre's with her, looking after Beck's child like it's his own."

"And the two people in the group that I always thought were so innocent are the evilest people I know."

"We know Cat's no good, but don't give up on Robbie just yet. She may have tainted him, but we don't know how far gone he really is-if he is at all."

Could he be saved? Sure. Trina wanted to ensure her sister didn't lose complete faith in humanity though, so she had to give her sister some hope in an old friend.

Tori's shoulders rose up and she stared ahead at the wall. Her eyes seemed to glisten as the light hit them, and the saliva on her lower lip shined as it pouted out. "What about Una? Is she still a problem? Did Robbie say anything about whether or not Cat was still interested in working with her?"

"No." As far as she knew, Robbie seemed to indicate that Cat was breaking the contract between her and Una; if nothing else, Cat may want Una dead as much as she wanted Trina dead. "I'm pretty sure Una might be at risk too now." Tori jerked her head back and opened her mouth into an oval.

"Una? In danger from Cat?"

"Robbie mentioned Cat's ire towards Una being a root cause for the destruction of her entire family. I guess, in some way, Una is responsible."

"How?"

"Una did task the assassins for multiple hits on the royal family here. Because of those threats and dangers, I became involved-and my efforts led to the exposure of the Black Star to the world and the elimination of many members. Cat's seeing red, all she wants is revenge and it sounds like she's eager to take out _everybody_ responsible, whether direct and indirect."

"Wow…" Tori moved her head slowly and shuddered. "That's…a lot of blood." Tori hugged herself and closed her eyes. "I still can't believe Cat had an agenda the entire time-even now it's hard to get over."

"I know, but it'll be okay."

"I hope so." Tori hugged her tight and placed her head upon her shoulder. "I really do. I'm scared though, scared it'll get worse before it gets better."

"I'm sure it won't."

"I don't know. Doesn't everything? Isn't that what's said? 'It gets worse before it gets better', whether pain, sickness or anything at all…" Trina's cell went off and Tori looked to where it was on the table before them. The girl answered it and put it on speaker when she saw it was Jason. "Hey Jason, Trina's here with me, what's up?"

Trina rolled her eyes and smiled. "How's it going honey?"

"Not well." Jason's voice was quick and urgent, which alarmed her. Tori sat up with a groan and Trina leaned forward, furrowing her brow. "Something's up. Rocky's investigating some noise outside the house, but I think there's something inside."

"Wait, what? What do you think it is?" He didn't sound nervous or anxious; but if there was someone inside the house then he was at risk. "Find somewhere safe, don't approach anything-especially if it's a black star. I'm coming home."

"I didn't want to worry you, but I figured you'd want the heads up."

"I appreciate it." She hung up the phone and gave Tori an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Tori." Tori sighed despairingly and rolled over on her side.

"See? Worse before it gets better…"

Trina made it home in almost record time, meeting up with Rocky outside. The woman was irritated and breathing erratically. "There was an explosion, but when I went to see what it was, there was nothing. I just got back, someone's locked all the doors and windows."

"Jason?"

"I told him not to."

"I doubt he would, anyway."

"I was getting ready to bust out a window."

"Go for it." Trina shrugged, planning to do it herself if need be. Rocky nodded firmly and threw a stone into the front window, causing Trina to wince as the glass shattered. Rocky used another rock to break down the remaining glass so she could get in safely, then Trina followed after her. "I'm coming in whether you want me to or not, Rocky."

Rocky let out a grunt and looked around, sniffing the air. "Blood." Trina's blood ran cold and she began to fear the worst. Holding out hope that Jason was okay, she marched forward with the intention of finding him and keeping him safe from whatever problem there was.

"He'll be okay. I know he'll be okay." Her eyes traveled to a smear of blood on the wall nearby and her heart sank further. "He's going to be fine." Sweat formed on her brow and she began walking faster, leaving Rocky to hurry behind her. "Jason! Jason I'm home!"

A loud crash was her reply, followed by a soft groan that stopped her in her tracks. Anxious and concerned for Jason's safety, she ran around the next corner and stopped in the doorway of their bathroom.

To her surprise, Jason was standing over the bathtub and lightly wounded. In his right hand was the sword, once again being brandished as a weapon for defense. In the bathtub was a familiar assassin; Joshua.

He had a large gash across his chest and shoulder, and a blood-soaked hand. The assassin was glaring up, seething with anger. Trina hurried between Jason and Joshua, glaring down at the assassin. "How the hell did you get out from prison?" Joshua chuckled and grinned, as though proud.

"My cousin was able to get me out. Chuck infiltrated the prison, killed a few guards and inmates and got me out easy." Joshua attempted to push himself up, but fell back into the tub. "Son of a bitch…"

Rocky grabbed the sword from Jason and pointed the tip towards Joshua, tucking it just under his chin and raising his head up. "What do you think?" Rocky sneered and glanced sideways at Trina and Jason. "Do I kill him now and remove this thorn from our side, or do we call the law enforcement for interrogation?"

Jason walked over, panting heavily. "I'd rather not have a dead guy in my bathtub at the moment." He slid his arm around Trina's waist and smiled gently at her. "Sorry honey. I didn't mean to surprise you with this, I had other ideas for the night…"

It didn't take long for the law to arrive and cart Joshua away. Knowing the risk of his escape, Trina warned them to take great care in guarding him.

Once Jason was cleaned up, Trina lay with him in bed, cuddling up against his side and kissing the wounded areas left over from the bout with Joshua. So much seemed to be at stake. Before tonight, Trina could have guessed Cat's agenda; but now there was no telling what the assassin had up her sleeve. For every step she made, Cat seemed to be two steps ahead.

Tori's words seemed to echo in her mind, maybe the girl was right and it was only going to get worse before it got any better.

* * *

It seems nobody can figure out what Cat's plan is. For now it seems everyone is waiting. Joshua, Chuck, Robbie, Cat-and evil remains in all of them. At least two are in custody, but how secure can anyone be with even that? What is to come indeed? Let us see...


	69. Trail of Blood

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 69 (Trail of Blood)

"The patient is showing signs of life." Joshua let out a soft groan as white light pierced through his closed eyelids. His chest still felt as though it were on fire and it was difficult to breathe, but the result had been worth it; if not deady.

The plan was supposed to be less tumultuous, but plans change. He was used to this. Whether or not Cat would be thrilled was a matter he didn't care much for-despite the only reason she hadn't killed him yet for disobedience was due to his usefulness.

As he opened his eyes, he saw the blurred faces of Holly and David Vega standing over him in the operating room. His wrists were unbound, surprisingly, but they likely couldn't handcuff him while he was in surgery.

"I don't see why we couldn't just kill him," Holly muttered, "He's caused more than enough pain." She turned to her husband and sighed as David shook his head.

"I'd be the first to jump at that, but they want him to face a fair trial and get justice served that way."

He narrowed his eyes and moved his fingers slowly, feeling his strength regaining. His tolerance for pain was high, which made it easy for him to ignore some of the more difficult traumas. Joshua's eyes travelled down to his prosthetic hand and he grit his teeth while clenching the hand.

 _"Well, couldn't nab my official target, but that's okay…"_ He glanced at Holly and his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. _"These two will be well guarded_." Holly walked towards the sink to wash her hands and David turned towards her, putting his back to the assassin. A smirk curled on Joshua's face and he glanced down at the gun holstered at David's hip. _"My lucky day."_

Thinking fast, he sprung to life, ignoring the searing pain from the stitching on his bandaged chest. Joshua threw one arm around David's throat and grabbed the man's gun out of the holster in the blink of an eye. "Don't make any sudden movements!" David gasped and Holly spun around, her eyes widening.

The operating room door swung open and Chuck stepped in, brandishing a silenced pistol and a knife. Joshua leaned his head back and laughed. "Guess you motherfuckers should've killed me." David growled and started to move like he was about to break free, stopping only as Joshua cocked the pistol and put it against his head. "Nope. Sorry. Try anything and I blow your brains out on the spot."

Chuck walked up alongside him, grunting with annoyance. Blood dripped from his knife like venom from the teeth of a snake. "Guess you're good for something. The bodyguards are distracted by our sister's allies, and I've dispatched most of Vega's guards." Chuck yanked David away, clearly stronger and better able to hold the man in place. It didn't take long for him to slap the officer's own handcuffs on, binding his wrists behind his back.

"David!" Holly shrieked and rushed forward, swinging an operating tool at Chuck. Before the man could raise his head, Joshua stepped forward and struck her down with the butt of the gun. David jerked and seethed as his wife collapsed in an unconscious heap on the ground.

"Let's make this fast, we have others." Jason caught Chuck's sneer. He was an imposing figure, a bodybuilder with thick brown hair that resembled a lion's mane. No one could tell if Chuck was ever irritated because he always appeared angry. "You had one simple task, Joshua, and now he can't be touched."

"It's not my fault that Jason-"

"Save it." The words, laced with venom, were spat at him with ferocity. "You're a black star assassin, how hard can it be?" Chuck wasted no further words and dragged David towards the door. "Grab the doc, I need to get to my own target. Sick of babysitting your ass. Cat's people will take it from here."

After handing David and Holly off, Chuck made his way to the restaurant where Cullen was last spotted. Springing Joshua from the hospital was a small setback, but it had to be done. He would have preferred to leave him to rot, but Cat needed all hands on deck now; and that included Joshua.

To his amazement, Cullen was still at the diner and hanging out with Travis McKenna. "Two in one?" The words sliced through his teeth as his lips opened into a widening grin. He sat in a nearby booth and raised a menu up in front of his face.

A waitress came up to ask what he wanted to drink, but scurried away when he scowled at her. Distractions were unneeded as were risk factors for his being detected.

When the two men started to leave, he followed them, looking for any signs that they could be being watched by guards. Eventually they entered a crowded place, making it difficult for anyone out of range to see. "I love covered areas…"

Chuck moved up behind Travis first, clenching is fists tight. His hands were his primary weapons. Unlike his sister, who could fight like a tigress with her feet and nimble agility, he sought out hand-to-hand uses and preferred dual-wielding pistols as opposed to his sister's katana and powerful gun.

He stepped forward, his boot slamming into the ground like a hammer. Bending his arm, he lunged forward, striking his elbow into the back of Travis'shead. The man collapsed easily and Cullen spun around, his eyes widening. "Yeah…come here." He grabbed Cullen by the neck and yanked him back, tossing him into nearby pedestrians.

The crowd started to disperse, horrified by the sight. Cullen groaned softly and started to push himself up, so Chuck answered by slamming his foot down into the man's back. He followed up by smashing down on Cullen's arms, breaking the bone.

Back at the hospital where Robbie remained in custody, waiting to be carted off to the prisons, Tori entered the room as he was reading a novel. His eyes drifted up and the skin folded around his nose and between his eyes. "Tori?" He'd been trying to figure a way to get out and hunt her down, but hadn't been expecting her to come to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Tori crossed her arms and looked at him with pity and sorrow in her eyes. "I wanted to understand." Her presence was not unwelcome, as this could redeem her. He was aware that he would be sprung soon, and those that would spring him could grab Tori. "I never expected you to fall in with Cat. You're not evil, you're not bad; or that's what I thought. Maybe I was naïve."

He frowned and looked down, feigning guilt. "I-I can't ask you to understand. Cat is-not the woman I thought she was. Not the woman I fell in love with." Tori bit her lip and glanced downwards. "We all trusted her so blindly. She only ever wanted one thing, and trying to figure out what that was? I was so wreong."

"Yeah…but Robbie, we can help you. Save you."

He raised his eyes slowly and smiled helplessly. "Save me?" From what did he need saving, he wondered. Yes, Cat was terrifying, but what choice did he have now? He extended his hand and cleared his throat. "I'm good to stand. Help me up?"

Tori studied him, seeming uncertain. She took a deep breath and after a few moments, grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I can get you away from her, Robbie. You don't have to lose your life for her."

He glanced at the door behind her and smiled when he saw two twin boys enter. They were a couple years younger than he was, had the same thick curly hair and freckled faces. "Lose my life for her? Tori, I should let you know I lied…" Tori furrowed her brow and he looked into her eyes. "My family's alive and well."

"What?"

"Cat's making all of us help her." Tori gasped aloud and took a step back, shrieking as his younger brothers grabbed her wrists. One of them tossed a hooded jacket to him, so he quickly put it on and covered his head with the hood. "Don't make a scene, Tori. I know how you just love making scenes." Tori growled at him, lurching forward; but the more she moved the tighter his brothers held onto her wrists.

"I hate you, Robbie! I wish I never met any of you. Trina's going to wipe the floor with you, I promise! You're going to regret messing with us." Robbie sighed and moved past her, ignoring her as he pulled up a portion of his shirt to examine the scarring of the bullet wound.

"Jade always did know how to leave a mark." He dropped the shirt with a sigh, grimacing as the horrific visual of the bullet scar remained like an image on his brain. "Don't kill her. Cat wants them alive."

"Trina's going to find you!"

"That's the intent." He removed an open pack of cigarettes from his pocket, with it a lighter. Tori looked appalled and watched in frozen silence as he lit up. "Now stay quiet or I'll shut you up myself."

It wasn't normal for him to be so cruel, so callous. Cat had changed him, and he followed more out of fear. She recruited his family because she was planning to use them to restart the Black Star. Of course, he was skeptical.

At the castle, two would-be assassins lay on the ground, bleeding from numerous open wounds. They were a middle aged couple; the woman with dark brown hair done in a perm lay cold and motionless beside her husband.

Thomas Shapiro coughed, spilling blood from his mouth. His eyes quivered and studied the royal guard circling around him. "What you didn't understand…" Pam walked through the crowd, her hands folded over in front of her waist. Her stern gaze was fixed on him and framed by her hair, flowing and undone. Her face was long and her lips pressed tightly together. "I am never without heavy guard. It was impressive you got so close."

She was resourceful, that much Thomas was certain. It had been a grueling bout, trying to avoid the snipers from above and the fighters on ground. "We didn't want this," Thomas said through gasps. His body shook with pain and he dropped his head, groaning softly. "That girl was going to destroy everything. We had no choice."

"You always have a choice. You should have stayed away from the Black Star. The second you discovered who-what that girl was, you could have run." Thomas wept as the guards pointed their weapons at him. Pam turned her back to him and began walking away.

"Mercy," he pleaded, "Mercy."

Pam stopped, turning her head back. "Tell me, what is this? Why send you and not herself?"

"She's assigned everyone to a specific person."

"She doesn't seem the type to send someone to a target that would naturally be more heavily guarded if that person wasn't well equipped or able."

"Irene and I…wanted out. We didn't agree with her."

Pam started to hum, looking up towards the sky. "So there's potential for betrayal, and a few have already betrayed her family." The woman closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I see, Cat's cruelty knows no bounds. She didn't send you to take me, she sent you to die." Thomas felt his heart sinking, his entire body was numb and near cold to the touch. The shock passed through him, rendering him unable to react. "Your son?"

"Is playing nice." Thomas knew his son's heart and mind well. Robbie told him Cat destroyed his friends, that she was crazy and he was angry. He wanted revenge but didn't know how to get there. "Robbie's pretending, kissing up. Doing what she wants, acting cold, trying to get her to trust him…he wants to kill her…"

"I would advise him not to attempt it." Pam raised her right hand and snapped her fingers at someone nearby. "Take him to the hospital, try and save him if you can."

"Our children…they're all wrapped up in this, all afraid. All scared to die."

"How many are involved?"

"Our twins, our two young daughters. They're only eleven and twelve. Our youngest too, he's just nine. Robbie's older brother isn't, he's away at college…"

"I'll try and get word out."

"Please," he rasped. Closing his eyes, he felt several hands lifting him up and place him on a stretcher. He didn't believe he would survive. His only hope was that his children would make it, that they could escape before Cat eliminated them or turned them into warriors. "Find Rex…"

Pam raised an eyebrow, repeating the name with a questioning tone. "Rex is his older brother."

"I thought this Rex was a puppet."

"The puppet was a present when Robbie was a child, before Rex went away to college. He's studying overseas…in Italy. Been there…years…"

Joshua crept around the house where Jason and Trina were, but his target wasn't one of them. He was looking for the elusive protector, Rocky. For Cat was extending targets towards the allies as well.

He'd witnessed Chuck's capturing of Sinjin and the Shay siblings. It was a grueling, all out slugfest that ended with the lion covered in a mixture of blood. He'd taken so many wounds, but still managed to defeat the trio and take them in.

Chuck had always impressed him with his strength, both he and Cat. It was always interesting to see the two in action together, as they were powerful enough on their own.

Looking into the window, Joshua spotted Trina and Jason making love in their bed. He let out a small grunt and turned away, sighing with annoyance. "Sinjin and the Shay siblings are captured, Jade and Juniper aren't in the country, and any others besides Rocky remain."

"You don't say." He froze, Rocky's velvety smooth voice ringing in his ears. He turned his eyes slowly, swallowing heavily at the bodyguard behind him. Rocky crossed her arms and tilted her head. "What's up, Assassin?" Rocky raised up her hand and curled a finger over her chin.

Joshua turned slowly, staring at her with wide eyes. He was paralyzed with uncertainty and confusion, startled that he'd been spotted and unsure of what he should do. Rocky did not budge either, her brown eyes seemed to be staring past him.

"W-What are you looking at?"

Rocky extended her finger, her eyebrows rising up. "Turn around." He was too weak to fight her, as the stitching on his chest had begun to rupture. When he turned his head, he was shocked to see a well-built, dark skinned man in a powerful stance before him.

The man's eyes were sharp and narrow, his brown dreads had grown to curl over his shoulders. He was standing sideways, his right arm extended towards Joshua and his hand firmly gripping a pistol with a long nozzle staring him down. "Where'd you come from?"

"Name's Andre. Robbie asked my help. This is for Beck." Joshua opened his mouth, but before he could speak, he saw Andre's forearm jerk upright; smoke concealing it.

The gunshot was deafening, causing his ears to ring as the bullet pierced through his cranium. His head jerked back and he dropped to his knees, gasping as he stared up at the sky.

Rocky uncrossed her arms and sighed as Andre holstered his gun. "Believe me, Jade's just as shocked as you are. Robbie has Tori, but he's not planning on handing her over to Cat…there's a way he's got to act, since he never knows if she's watching. I've made contact with his older brother, Rex has already arrived to help get his siblings away in any way he can."

"Direct disobedience of Cat's order? She'd kill him."

"Yeah." Andre sneered and looked at the house. "But we're hoping to help end this before she figures it out."

"Where is she now?"

"Robbie says she's gone to find Una…"

Miles away, covered in the blood of several guards who were now strewn about the ground, stood Catherine Valentine. Her right hand tensed around the handle of her blade while her left held her gun close. She breathed heavily through her face mask and peered across the field with a venomous and murderous glare.

Cat's shoulders rose and fell with each slow, menacing step forward she took. Kneeling before her was Una, weeping into her hands. "You've worn out your usefulness, Una. As though you were ever useful."

The hatred that coursed through her veins met in her fingers. Her blood was hot and her heart throbbed with a murderous rage like never before felt. "Please." Una lowered her hands, sobbing as she looked up to Cat. "Oh god I just wanted power. All I ever wanted…What-what could you ever care for family? You're an assassin without emotion."

She flicked her wrist, screaming out in rage as the tip of her sword slashed across Una's cheek. The woman twisted around and threw her hand up to her face. "I've lost my family because of your lust for power. Now I have to rebuild the assassins, I must recruit from the forced. Still, I will never have family…"

Cat's face twitched as a coldness trickled down her cheek. She raised her hand to her face, gently touching her finger to the wetness over her cheekbone. Her expression grew somber. Her heart pulsated within her chest and she closed her eyes. "I don't expect you to understand. No my family was not normal, but we had respect for each other. We had our pride. My mother, my father, my grandmother…we had love, even if it wasn't what most would view as such."

"So why blame me?" Una chuckled nervously and pat her chest. "Why not go after the one that truly erased them?"

"Oh I plan to." Cat holstered her pistol and moved her open hand towards the grip on her katana. Una's eyes grew larger and she started gasping. "But you kept petitioning us, you kept calling us to eliminate your family. Your persistence led to the demise of the Black Star."

She moved the blade outwards, glaring at Una with a snarling tone. With each beat of her heart, adrenaline and rage fueled her. "Farewell Una. This is the cost of your lust for power." Without a further word, tears streaming down her face, her blade sliced through the air.

Una's head seemed to fly off her shoulders and blood splashed out onto Cat, soaking her further. "Pathetic." Cat studied the woman's lifeless body, wondering for a moment if there was anything left to do. She looked up to the sky, her body growing numb. "Let us begin."

* * *

So it remains fairly clear this chapter was about the assassins and their plan of action. What are your thoughts on everything? Looks like Robbie may be guided by his own drive for revenge, but is he in too deep?


	70. Duty and Retribution: Final Allies

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: The perspective in this chapter is of a new ally, I don't normally do it like this but it's crucial and the hierarchy of main characters aren't in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 70 (Duty and Retribution)

The bulky figure moved slowly down the street, his dark eyes shifting from left to right. The man wore a dark leather jacket and long black pants. His shaved hair formed a V in the center of his forehead. "Let's get started." He tugged on his jacket sleeve and popped his collar, clearing his throat angrily.

On the inside of his collar was the name _Rex_. He peered down at the Rolex on his wrist, then shifted his gaze upwards.

Rex made his way to Vanderkova's main hospital where he'd been directed that his father was. Thomas looked like a shell of a man when he arrived. His large hands gripped the steel bar on the edge of the bed and he leaned over, looking down at his father with a subtle frown. Thomas gazed up, his eyes cold and weak.

"I'm not going to make it," Thomas said with a groan. Rex shut his eyes, inhaling for a moment before looking to the doctor notes seated on the table beside the bed. "Robbie's caught up with that assassin. I'm afraid for your siblings. Nick, Rick, Beth, Lucy, and Isaac. The assassin has them all…"

"And mom?"

"Cat sent us to our death." Thomas groaned and Rex's gaze darkened. "Your mother didn't make it." His nostrils flared out and his hands tightened around the metal bars. He remained stoic and calm, though a storm was brewing inside of him.

Seeing the tears in his father's eyes pained him. He knew what he needed to do, but he wasn't sure how to do it. "I'm so proud of you," Thomas said with a cough, "I want you to know that son." Rex hadn't told his family much of his life after college, because he couldn't. As far as anyone knew, he was still studying in Italy and working towards his masters-which was true for the most part.

He was involved with the CIA, much of his activity had to remain secret. "Do you have any idea where Robbie or the others are, Dad?"

It was his duty now to take care of his siblings, but first he would have to find them. Thomas shook his head and began coughing violently. Rex watched with a subtle frown; it was killing him to see his father dying here today, and for nothing. "Nick and Rick are with him. I think, I think Lucy and Isaac are with Cat's brother."

"Okay." Rex reached in, cupping his hand over his father's and looking into the man's terrified gaze. "I'll find them, Dad..."

Stepping out of the hospital, he received a call from Andre Harris, telling him where the assassin known as Chuck was located. Rex pulled his jacket up and looked to the dark clouds swelling in the sky. "Rain." He let out a grunt and turned his head, gazing at a large building in the distance with a roof that seemed to reach for the heavens.

It was a cathedral, taller than it was wide. It looked as though it were made hundreds of years ago. He let out a small hum and continued towards it, as Chuck was somewhere between this old church and his location.

As he grew closer, his head was bowed and his face cloaked by shadows extending down his cheeks. His jacket flapped in the wind as he reached in to remove a long silver pistol.

Closing in on Chuck, he met with Andre in a park not far from the church. They hid near a large fountain and peered across the pathways to see Chuck guiding two young children; a young girl and a young boy. Both were petrified and nervous. Seeing them filled him with a certain kind of rage, but in his career he learned that no matter how angry he became, he needed to remain calm.

"There they are, my youngest siblings."

Andre leaned up and over a bush, narrowing his eyes at the monstrosity moving before them. "Chuck could kill them in an instant if they tried to run." Andre turned his head, his nostrils opening wide. "How do we want to approach this?"

"Put a bullet in him." The man was powerful, there was no doubt about that; but the bigger they were, the harder they would fall. "What are you fighting for, Andre?" Andre frowned, his eyes dipped and he shook his head slowly.

"My best friend. Beck was murdered by the Black Star. For Jade, she lost him and her baby lost a father. Now Robbie's caught up in this shit, and the ringleader betrayed us all...played us like a piano."

"I see. Good, you have a cause." He stepped into view and aimed his pistol at Chuck. Andre moved up beside him and waited. Chuck turned his head and his eyes locked onto the pistol. Just as Rex pulled the trigger, Chuck sprang to the side.

"Shit!" Isaac and Lucy bolted for cover in the nearby bushes. Chuck scowled and removed the pistols from his holsters. Rex and Andre ducked for cover as he began to fire.

Chuck holstered his guns and charged them like a bull. "Fire now!" Andre raised his gun on the order and fired multiple shots from his semi-automatic. A few shots missed, one grazed the right side of Chuck's face, and another struck his left arm.

The man roared with a mix of pain and rage, grabbing ahold of Andre's wrist. "I'll kill you!" Thinking fast, Rex locked his fists before his chest and swung a mighty blow into Chuck's face. The man reeled back, releasing Andre's wrist and throwing his hand to his face. "Fucker."

Rex swung again, striking a crushing blow into the left side of Chuck's ribcage. Chuck countered with his left elbow, digging into Rex's abdomen. Rex moved back a step and Chuck threw another swift blow, which Rex deflected with his forearm.

Andre came in from behind, throwing a fist down into the center of Chuck's back. Chuck whirled around, throwing his hand like a hammer sideways into Andre's head.

While he was twisting around, Rex used the opportunity to place a left jab into Chuck's lower back. "Goddamn." Chuck hissed and leapt away from the fray, glaring at the two. "What is this? Who the fuck are you?"

"Someone you don't want to know," Rex replied. There was a low growl in the back of his throat, and animosity in his eyes that was venom to Chuck. With one look, Chuck took a small step back and began to shake. Seeing the fear, Rex turned his lips into a smirk. "Cat got your tongue?"

Chuck grabbed his pistols and raised his arms, his roar echoing into the air. Rex ducked and lunged forward, then rose with his hand grabbing hold of Chuck's left wrist. The man yelled as he twisted his wrist and forced Chuck to fire a shot into his right hand. Chuck dropped his gun and reeled back, grabbing his wrist and baring his teeth.

"I'll kill you, I'll kill you both!" Chuck shook his wounded wrist and bolted forward, thrusting a punch for Rex. Andre ran between, forcing his fist away and dealing an uppercut to Chuck. "Shit!"

Rex ran around to the man's back and dealt two heavy strikes into his back while Andre let a flurry of punches into the enemy's sternum. Chuck reeled back holding his gut and sucking in heavy breaths of air.

"I have to hurry, I must help my sister."

"That's not going to happen, I'm afraid." Chuck growled and struck back, striking Rex hard in the abdomen. Rex doubled back and narrowed his eyes as Chuck swung a blow square in the center of Andre's chest causing him to fall back and grow winded.

"Back the fuck off!" Chuck ran for the gun on the ground, sweeping it up with his hand and raising it towards Andre. Andre turned just as he fired off the gun, screaming out in pain as the bullet burned into his left side. He then turned the gun on Rex and fired another shot.

Rex's body jerked as the bullet tore through his left shoulder, he clenched his teeth to suck in the air and grabbed for his own gun. Andre soon followed, leading to a three-way stand off as each person pointed their weapons.

Chuck hissed, narrowing his eyes. "I guess the question here is, who shoots first?" He moved his gun from Andre over to Rex, then slowly pulled the hammer back with his thumb. "Who dies first?"

"You do." Chuck jerked his head up and the other two men looked back to see Jade perched on top of a nearby structure. She was on her stomach, looking through the scope of a sniper rifle. Rocky and Juniper were standing behind her, arms crossed.

Before there was time to react, a trail of smoke and fire fell from her gun. Chuck's head and body flew back, and blood splashed out like a fountain from between his eyes.

Andre and Rex lowered their weapons, breathing heavily as the women made their way towards them. "I was really enjoying my retirement," Jade said with a growl, "What did you think you were doing, Andre? I've already lost Beck, and my child needs a father." Rex raised an eyebrow as Andre nodded in reply.

"I had to do this," he answered. He stumbled forward, holding his hand over the wound on his side. Blood gushed through his fingers, and he was visibly wincing and sweating. "Retribution. For Beck. For everyone."

"I appreciate it." Jade put her arm around his back, stabilizing him as Juniper hurried to help seal the wound with what she had. "But you're not a professional, you haven't undergone the training. If not for this guy, or if it were Cat, you would be dead."

"I know." Andre looked up to Rex with a gracious smile and respectful nod. "Thank you. I hope you go find the rest of your siblings." Rex nodded back at him and pushed his gun back into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"I will. It's my duty to protect them."

"Then let me help," Rocky stated while stepping up alongside him. "An agent and a bodyguard, I'm sure we can save the rest."

"Rex!" Lucy and Isaac ran from where they were hiding and Rex grinned as his two youngest siblings threw their arms around his legs. "Big brother!" He knew Rick and Nick were with Robbie, and hoped that meant they would be safe-so long as Robbie didn't go near Cat. Beth's whereabouts were still unknown, but he had his suspicions.

Staring down at Chuck's motionless body, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Lucy, where is your sister?" Her answer caused him to grimace. Cat had Beth, she had everyone and was using Beth as a hostage, keeping Robbie playing along. "Do you have any idea where she is keeping Beth?"

Lucy shook her head, but Isaac spoke out. "The hotel!" Isaac replied. "The hotel where she sent Robbie to attack his friend." Rex and Rocky exchanged a knowing look and nodded.

They weren't sure if Beth would be under some sort of heavy guard or not, but it was worth taking great care when retrieving her. Once they had her, then hopefully he could swing in to rescue Robbie and the twins.

He turned to Andre, who was now a comrade in arms, and looked into the man's pale and wounded gaze. "Thank you for your help, but stay with these two women. You will have your retribution."

Andre inhaled as the girls sat him on a nearby bench. "And you?" Rex looked to Rocky, furrowing his brow.

"My father, did anyone happen to check on him?"

Rocky's answer came in the form of silence. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, a sign that Thomas had passed on. Rex held his breath, feeling the pain of loss which was doubled only by a strong sense of duty.

"I have a promise to keep to my father, and a job that I must do. Look after Lucy and Isaac, that is my request."

* * *

So the final allies, and the final fight's coming up. Who'll survive and who will be lost? Here we go people, the end is in sight.


	71. Demands of the Black Star

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 71 (Demands of the Black Star)

Trina gazed up into her lover's eyes, smiling as his arms held her safe and secure. Her hand traveled down his bare chest and her body curled beneath him. His strong eyes held her own, leaving the world to fade away around them. "I love you." Breathlessly she pushed herself up to kiss him, then gently lowered herself to the pillow.

His hand rose to curl back her hair, his lips spread in a tender smile as he kissed her forehead. "You asked before, 'what does the future hold', and I don't know; but as long as we're together, the future seems brighter every day." He lowered himself beside her and wrapped his arms around her body. Trina closed her eyes as his warmth blanketed her. "Did you tell your parents about going to Spain?"

"Not yet. You know I told Tori, so it's a matter of time before Mom and Dad know." Trina pushed her hands behind her head and gazed up at the ceiling, sighing softly. "Tori said there was something else she wanted to talk to me about, but she was nervous. It has something to do with her and Ian."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I got the feeling she wants to be with him. What more, Mom and Dad say there's something we all need to talk about as a family; they seem to be pushing for her to be with Ian. I'm not sure what it is, really. Something happened as during that time I had to send them over here. I never did like not being able to physically be with them."

Jason ran his fingers through her hair, gazing down at her with half-lidded eyes. "I know. You never really showed it, but I could tell it was hard on you. This whole thing has been, which is why I've never been happier you don't have to worry about being my bodyguard anymore."

Trina chuckled softly and rolled back onto her side. Her eyes drifted to her hand positioned in front of her. She curled her fingers and pouted her lip. "I'm just going to be glad when the Black Star are finished. Cat is…ruthless."

"Yeah…"

"I mean, I have some idea just how bad she can be, but I don't think we've seen the worst; and I hope we don't." She felt Jason kiss her shoulder and hummed as his hand brushed along her arm. It was a comforting gesture that she needed, one that easily let her worries melt away. "I can't explain what it is, whenever I'm with you…it just feels like, I don't know, I'm stronger."

She rolled onto her other side, draped her arm across his torso and gazed into his eyes. His tender smile warmed her soul, and his powerful arms pulled her in close to his body. "I feel like I could face the world. If I lost you now, I don't know what I would do."

"You won't lose me."

"Cat knows how important you are to me." She cupped her hand over his cheek and inhaled. "You, Tori, mom and dad. It's funny, not that long ago I wouldn't have thought I needed them so much either. I was just about ready to leave them and never look back."

"Could you have done it?"

She pursed her lips, thinking of all the times in the past that the family caused so much grief in her life. The neglect suffered by her parents, the words spewed from Tori and her friends; she knew now that there had been a reason for all of that; and nothing was ever meant to cause her any harm.

"Looking back, knowing what I know now…" She moved her forehead against his chest and raised her shoulders. "No, I don't think I could have ever done it. I thought about it so much, and then being separate from them for so long once all this Black Star bullshit-that was torture. If I didn't have you, I probably would have been driven insane."

Jason laughed, causing an oddly soothing vibration to come from his body. "I'm glad I could be of some help then. Maybe even a distraction?" She smirked, nodding briefly. "Aw…"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered softly, "Always and forever. Good and bad. I'll always be here for you."

She nuzzled her head beneath his chin and closed her eyes. Her grin spread from ear to ear and her arms tightened around his body. They started to drift off to sleep, each keeping the other safe and secure.

The comfort didn't seem to last long, as they were awoken by the sound of a door slamming shut. Trina sat upright, catching her breath and holding it when she saw Rocky marching in. "Get dressed," Rocky demanded, "We have a problem."

Concerned by the urgency in her tone, the couple wasted no time getting dressed. They were guided out into the living room where they were shocked to see Jade with her sister and Andre, as well as Rex and three young children. "What's going on here?"

"It's Cat," Jade answered, "She's been busy…" The girl had a laptop with her and carried it over to Trina. "You may want to take a moment." Jade was often as blunt as Juniper and Rocky were, but looking at them, Trina's nervousness only increased when she saw the anxiety and concern on their face. "You'll want to sit down." Jade's eyes drifted to Jason and she flicked a finger out. "You as well."

Trina took a seat on the couch and waited for Jason to sit beside her. As he extended an arm around her shoulders, Trina opened the laptop. "So tell me what's been going on, guys. What's Robbie's older brother doing here?"

"Protecting his family." Jade gave a nod to Rex and Trina pursed her lips. "Apparently Robbie's pretending to be close to Cat, acting in ways that would not arouse suspicion from her so that he can get close to her."

"He wants revenge." Rex crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Apparently he's seeking revenge for what she's done to everyone. He's hid Tori somewhere that Cat can't find her, but I'm wary after hearing a number of things about her. Something tells me my brother's too deep into something he doesn't quite understand."

Trina nodded, agreeing with him. It was startling to realize the truth about Robbie's standpoint, and she was afraid for him now. After all, if Cat had any inkling whatsoever that he might betray her, she wouldn't hesitate to take him out. "She killed her own brother for betrayal," Trina whispered in reply, "She wouldn't hesitate to take Robbie out."

"Exactly. Nick and Rick are with him, and I'm not sure where he's at. He was supposed to take your sister to her, and didn't." Her brow furrowed and she looked to Jason, her heart drowning in the fear rising within her. "That right there would be enough to give her cause for suspicion." Blinking twice, she said nothing for what felt like an eternity before turning her head to Rex.

"Do you have any idea where Tori is now?"

"Unfortunately not. I've not been in communication with Robbie since I arrived. Neither has Andre, he's fallen silent." A lump began forming in her throat and her hands trembled over the computer keys.

Jade took a deep breath and locked her hands behind her back "Now the worse news." Trina's forehead wrinkled and she glanced at the screen, gasping at a paused video image of Cat's masked face. "Joshua's attack on Jason earlier was a part of a much large coup. He returned with the intention of capturing Rocky." She raised an eyebrow and glanced at her mentor and friend.

Rocky was standing strong with her arms crossed and expression stern. "He didn't last long, most men that come for me don't." Rocky smirked and Trina started to cough, causing the smirk to increase. "But he revealed that many allies have been captured. Sinjin, the Shay siblings…"

"Oh no."

"I think we know what Cat's plan is." Rocky pointed to the computer and her eyes narrowed. "She sent us this video for you. It's a trap, clearly, but there's no real choice." Juniper walked around to the other side of the couch.

"I'm going to lead in with this." The woman leaned sideways a bit, staring over Jason's shoulder at the computer. "Pamela is safe and surrounded by guards. We found Una, however…" Trina and Jason raised their heads and waited with baited breath. "Dead. We believe it's Cat's handiwork."

Jason grimaced and started shaking his head. Trina reached over, putting her hand in his. "Let's see what Cat wants, then…"

She played the video file and stared with a growing sense of panic when she saw Mr. Sikowitz hanging by chin shackles in the background. The teacher's head was bowed and his face bruised. "This message is for Trina." Cat's eyes were sharp and narrow, spilling out with venom. "I'm in a dungeon that I discovered hidden underneath the large cathedral not far from the main village of Vander." Trina furrowed her brow and looked to Jason. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

"I know that cathedral," he replied, "But I never knew there was a dungeon under it." He shook himself, his eyes focused still on his uncle. "I mean it is one of the oldest buildings in Vander, and might have been used as a prison or something before it was a cathedral."

"Maybe, but that doesn't seem to be important right now."

An image flashed on the screen, catching Trina's eye. Jason fell silent and she turned her head, aghast at seeing the McKenna family in chains. "Oh god." Jason cupped his hand over his mouth. Trina felt her muscles tighten and locked her jaw in place as the camera panned around to reveal Lindsay, Katie, and then Cullen.

Soon it turned to a new family, one that froze her in place. David and Holly were seated in a chamber, locked in what looked like giant birdcages. They were in front of the bodyguards, all chained up and scowling at Cat.

She was horrified and angry; but thankful she didn't seem to see Tori in the mix.

"Here's the thing," Cat spoke finally, "It's going to come down to me and you. Your family, everyone that's important to you…for mine that you destroyed. You will fall, and with you, so will they." The camera set on a table, showing Cat as she walked towards Sikowitz. "I need you to meet me at the Cathedral. You will come alone."

"No," Jason whispered, "No don't go alone." His voice trembled with fear and Trina raised her eyes to the solemn expression of the guards before her. Glancing back at the camera upon hearing Sikowitz grunt, she saw Cat grasping his chin and forcing his head upright.

The woman glared at the camera. "I've got explosives planted throughout the dungeon, so if you bring _anyone_ with you, or I see any of them positioning around the area, I will set off the explosives-killing everyone in one foul swoop." Trina clenched her fists and started to growl. "You have thirty minutes to show up from the time your advisors receive this video, for every thirty minutes you don't show, I will kill one of these people…beginning with the teacher."

Cat released him, letting his head fall back to his chest, then turned to the camera. "However…" A sinister look flashed before her eyes. "Once I find Robbie, my plans may change." Trina curled her hand over her throat and glanced up.

She knew what needed to be done, and knew Jason would protest as much as her guards about going alone; but it was necessary. She couldn't risk having all those deaths because she didn't follow Cat's orders.

"I know I'm walking into a trap, but I have to do this." She rose and Jason stood quickly, taking her hand in his. Turning to him, her eyebrows curled and a sad smile spread across her face. The anger she felt couldn't be diminished, but she was certain she was ready to face Cat. "She wants to finish this, so I'll answer her call. I promise I'll be careful."

Jason's eyes glistened with nervous tears and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Please." She rubbed her head against his chest, breathing in slowly. With a kiss to her forehead, Jason leaned his head back. "I'll be here waiting for you, Trina."

"I know."

Rocky placed a hand on her shoulder, grunting with irritation. "It goes against everything I stand for to let you do this." Trina looked over her shoulder, frowning at the woman. "But remember everything we taught you. We'll be right here when you get back."

"If something goes wrong, I'll want you guys there." She released a heavy breath and shut her eyes. "Be ready. I'll call you if I need something."

She started to leave, but Jason pulled her in one last time. Her own fear was crushing her, leaving her less confident and uncertain of victory. It was more fear that she would be too late, or that Cat would decide to eliminate everyone regardless.

Jason kissed her suddenly, holding her tight. She gasped aloud and raised her hands to his chest as she kissed him back. He filled her with a bit of comfort, soothing her enough that she felt more determined.

She pulled back, furrowing her brow at him. "Jason…" His expression was strong, his eyebrows flat and his gaze tender. "I'll be okay."

"I'll be right here. Waiting for you."

"I know…"

It was not long before she arrived at the cathedral. It seemed large and horrific, an intimidating sight. As she approached the main doors, she noticed they were open and stopped short of them when she heard voices.

"You shouldn't have betrayed my trust, but I had a feeling you would." Trina sidled up next to the wall and leaned forward to peek around the corner and peer inside.

Seeing Cat standing before Robbie, her sword drawn and gun in hand, startled her. Robbie's muscles were tense and his hands balled into fists, the man stood before his two young brothers, his voice raised when he spoke. "You're a demon, a killer. You've destroyed everything-my friends, my family; how could I betray you when I was never even on your side?"

Cat huffed and paced to the right, revealing Tori kneeling behind her. Trina's eyes opened wide and her heart stopped. She started to cry out, but her voice was strangled by the anxiety growing inside her.

Tori was trembling fearfully, her head bowed and tears streaming down her face. Her wrists were bound by thick rope behind her back; but that wasn't the sight that startled Trina worse.

Behind Tori was Ian, also tied up and growling; and beside her was a small baby basket. Inside of it, a blanketed baby shook her arms; its cry echoing in the cathedral.

"Nice of you to try and save her," Cat spoke. There was a new note of cruelty to her tone, one that Trina found more frightening than before. "But you should have known I'd find her. Come on Robbie, did you honestly think I _wouldn't_ be watching you from the start?"

"Bitch."

Cat leaned her head back, chuckling softly. Then, without a further word, she raised her sword hand and thrust it forward. Trina flinched at the slicking sound of the sword pushing through Robbie's throat and back of his head.

"Robbie!" The twins cried. "Brother!" They huddled together, whimpering as Cat removed her sword and sheathed it.

"W-What," Tori whimpered, "What are you going to do to me?" Cat approached her, then passed her by. The assassin slowly reached into the carriage and lifted the screaming baby out of it. With a cry, Tori lurched forward and struggled in her binds. "No! Please!"

"Your little secret. Tsk." Cat started to laugh, mocking Tori. Trina looked away, trying to process and understand. This was what Tori must have meant, along with her parents, when they said they needed to talk. "When were you planning to tell your sister? Did you even tell your parents?"

"Mom and Dad knew…we were going to tell Trina…we didn't want her to feel bad."

Trina wasted no further time, hurrying into the chapel. "Hey!" Cat looked over her shoulder casually, as though she knew Trina had been watching. "What's going on here?" Tori cried out and leaned forward.

"Trina!"

"Tori? You have a kid?" Cat rolled her eyes and walked behind Tori, sighing as she let them discuss briefly.

"I got pregnant before you sent us away. I didn't know. I didn't want you to feel bad for separating me and Ian…I was scared, and I let Ian take care of the baby for a little bit. We were planning on leaving together, that's why he came to Vander. I-I just didn't know what the right decision was. Trina, I promise I wasn't trying to keep secrets."

"It's okay." Trina smiled gently and nodded her head. "Don't fret. Okay?" Tori started to whimper and bowed her head.

"I-I love you Tri-Tri. I love you so much."

"I love you."

Cat rolled her head to the right. "How touching." Trina's eyes darted up and she scowled at the woman. "Closure in the midst of tragedy." Cat snapped her fingers and motioned to the twins. "You two. Take the child and step outside, it doesn't need to be in here for this."

Trina balled her fists up, waiting as the twins shuffled away from their brother's lifeless body and did as Cat instructed. "What are you planning?" She hissed at the assassin and took a step forward.

"Me?" Cat chuckled darkly and paused to listen to the baby crying from outside. "Once I've dispatched you, I'm going to rebuild the assassins. I'm going to take that child out there and it will be one of the first of the next generation." Cat's glare slid over to Tori, causing Trina to stiffen. "But first, I want you at your best. I relish the fight."

"What-"

Without hesitation and the flick of Cat's arm, an explosion rang out. Trina froze and all of time seemed to come crashing to a halt as her heart was ripped from its chest. The baby's cry jumped to a shriek that deafened her ears.

Tori seemed to fall in slow motion. The only sound when she hit the floor was a sickening thump. Trina's breath began to shake and numbness descended over like a blanket. She could feel her knees buckling as her entire body hung on the verge of collapse.

When time seemed to return, her scream shook through the walls of the cathedral.

"Tori!"

* * *

What is there for me to say? Go ahead and let me know what is going through your mind right now...


	72. The Final Stand

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 72 (The Last Stand)

Trina couldn't breathe or catch her breath, dropping to her knees before her sister's body. With each second that passed, she gasped for air. Her heart beat erratically and the world seemed to darken as her sister's memory flashed through her head.

Looking up at Cat, she remembered the woman's presence and knew how easy it could be for her to take her out right now. Anger swelled in her heart, mixing in with a new rush of rage and adrenaline. "I'm going to kill you," she hissed under her breath. Cat's glare was unflinching, the woman watching and anticipating.

She looked about her surroundings first, trying to get her mind in the appropriate place; though all she could see was Tori's body falling, her hair flying out behind her.

The Cathedral walls were old, lit by multiple torch lamps. The red carpeting between the pews stretched towards the stage, where four tall torches were positioned. Seeing the fire, she knew there was yet another hurdle. Cat likely chose this place for such an intention.

Trina breathed in deep and refocused her attention on the assassin standing before her. She could almost feel the woman smirking. "You should be thankful we couldn't get to your lover. That could have been him on the floor." Gritting her teeth and blind with rage, she rose to her feet and began bracing herself to attack.

The one thing holding her back was knowing by going in blind, she could be doing exactly what Cat wanted. She didn't care.

Her shoulders rose and her chest started to expand. A low growl slipped from her throat as she took a single step forward. Cat tilted her head and holstered her gun. "I'll do you a favor, Trina. We can take this fight without my weapons, since you seem to be without weapons of your own." Trina scowled and ignored the girl while moving past her. "Excuse me?"

"Don't. Move." Cat narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Trina began untying the ropes around Tori's distraught boyfriend while holding her glare on Cat to ensure the woman didn't attempt to stop her. "Ian's not a part of this. Let him take Tori's body out of here."

"Give me a reason I shouldn't cut him down right now."

Trina sneered and tossed some of the rope to the side. "You may be a bitch with a fucked up mind, but don't think you're the only one that studies your enemy." Cat leaned to the right, holding Trina's glare with her eyes. Trina had made prior assessment to Cat, that in a true fight the woman preferred a fair fight. "You have a warrior's honor, you'll fight me fair. Otherwise you wouldn't have pocketed that gun right then, and you could have shot me at any point since entering."

"What does that have to do with the man?"

"He's not a part of this." Killing Tori was part of Cat's plan, she understood it. She hated it as much as she hated her, but she respected the woman's adversary. Even still, killing Ian would do absolutely nothing. "You're well aware killing him won't achieve anything." She helped Ian to his feet and pointed towards her sister's body. "Get her out of here, Ian. Stay with her, the twins and the baby."

Ian nodded and hurried over. Trina kept watch on Cat, seeing the woman turn her head and glare as Ian shakily lifted Tori's body and carried her outside. "I don't have to let him do that, you know." Cat unfolded her and huffed.

Trina flared her nostrils and turned her gaze to the blood pool on the ground. Slowly she removed her shirt, to make the fighting a bit easier on her. She tugged the straps of her sports bra, adjusting it just a bit.

The shirt dropped to the floor, it's weight no longer an issue.

Every fiber in her being wanted to lash out at Cat, the adrenaline that fueled her made it near impossible not to. Rocky's words joined Juniper's in her head, telling her to tread lightly. This was a psychological tactic of warfare.

Tears welled up in her eyes as guilt began to join her anger finally. She should have been able to protect her sister. There was so much life that Tori had ahead of her; so much joy and opportunity. "She didn't deserve that, Cat." Cat's gaze shot back and the woman remained silent. "She never did anything wrong." The woman huffed and rolled her head to the left.

"Are you sure? I seem to remember her treating you like shit and letting her friends do the same."

"She never meant any harm. She was innocent." Her voice rose and the tears spilled down her cheeks. "She was fucking innocent." Without continuing to think, she lashed forward with a powerful scream. Her balled fist shot forward, aimed for Cat's jaw.

Instantly, Cat leaned her torso back and threw her arms up in an X before her head, blocking Trina's blow. Cat then pushed her torso forward and swung her arms outwards to counterstrike. Trina jumped back, avoiding her blow and landing slightly bent with her legs spread out and right hand on the ground.

She threw her head upright in time to see Cat jumping towards her, spinning her right leg in an arc upwards and towards her. Trina's eyes dilated as Cat's heel came crashing down. She jumped to the right, wincing as Trina's foot collided with her lower back.

"Don't underestimate me thinking I won't fight dirty," Cat uttered menacingly. Trina grabbed her ponytail and threw it over her shoulder. She could pull out all the same tricks as Cat, so she wasn't too worried. Fearful as she was, she had every bit of confidence and determination of taking Cat out.

Trina shot forward, moving past Cat and swinging her elbow into Cat's back. The girl lurched forward and spun around, growling viciously.

Cat dealt a flurry of punches, putting Trina on the defense. She deflected the blows the best she could while backing up. Eventually spotting an opening, she grabbed Cat by the wrist and yanked her towards her, releasing her at just the right momentum to send her crashing into the wall.

Twisting around, Trina's eyes grew large as one of the torch lamps fell to the ground and fire spread across the floor. Cat pulled her hand away just in time to avoid getting burnt and jumped up to her feet, breathing in heavily.

The fire reflected in Trina's eyes, rendering her frozen for a moment, staring with growing anxiety. Hearing a shuffle, she jerked her head over and yelled as Cat grabbed her and yanked her to the right. She crashed on the ground, her left shoulder struck the ground and sent a wave of searing pain through her body. She rolled over and screamed as her foot swept into the flames.

She shook the fire off her leg and started to push herself up. Cat rushed towards her, raised her leg up and brought it down into her back, sending her back onto the floor. "Shit." Trina rolled onto her back, bent her legs up and kicked them outwards into Cat's chest.

The assassin fell backwards with a loud hiss and caught the floor with the palms of her hands. Trina wiped the sweat from her row and braced herself as Cat got back up. Still on her palms, Cat extended her legs up and split them outwards, kicking towards Trina. Trina hopped back, throwing her fists up in front of her face.

Cat straightened her posture and turned her eyes towards the lamps behind Trina. Trina followed her gaze, then in a matter of seconds flinched as Cat fired a number of gunshots at them. Her heart stopped as they exploded in flames and lit up the floor.

Memories flashed through her head, paralyzing her. She clenched her eyes shut, feeling the panic beginning to set in. _"It's only fire."_ Rocky's words entered her mind and she tried to recall her training. _"Fire can only hurt if you let it. Fire is scenery, environmental."_ She turned away, letting out a stuttering breath as Cat started running for her. _"Fire is not the enemy."_

Cat extended her arm to the side and brought it in to strike. Thinking fast, Trina bent her forearm up and pushed it outward, deflecting Cat's blow. "No!" She kicked her knee up, striking the assassin in the gut, then bolted past the girl.

Her hair stuck to the sweat on her neck, and she could feel the tie holding up her ponytail growing loose. Agitated, and with no time to fix the problem, she tore out the side and let her hair fall out.

Narrowing her eyes, she ran for the stage. "You want me? Come and get me." Taunting wasn't a tactic she liked to use, but she had a plan to bait Cat. If she so chose to utilize fire, then Trina would as well. _"Don't be afraid of it, use it. It is a tool. It can be your friend."_

Cat chased after, roaring with anger. Trina grabbed one of the four lit lamps and looked over her shoulder with a venomous glare. Meeting her eyes, Cat hesitated. The hesitation gave Trina just enough time to pull the lampstand up with both hands and swing it at the girl.

The dish of the lamp sliced against Cat's face, tearing a portion of her mask away. The dish toppled off and landed on the ground, setting the red carpet aflame.

Cat put her hand to her mask, growling as blood ran down her face. "Fuck you." The girl slowly removed the mask, letting her face show for the first time. "You'll pay for that." Cat tossed her mask into the fire, grunting as it started to melt away. The girl looked up at a sword and shield positioned on the wall, leaned to the right and kicked sideways into the wall. The strike knocked the sword to the ground, startling and confusing Trina. "Enough of this."

The assassin picked up the blade, holding it sideways, then tossed it to Trina with a scowl. "If it's a fair fight you want, I'll give you one." She took this to mean Cat was showing her the respect of an equal in battle; it was strange but accepted.

She took the sword and let Cat unsheathe her own blade. "Giving me a fair shake isn't going to help you much." Cat flared her nostrils, grunted in reply, and stepped forward. She swung her blade overhead. Trina leaned her torso back and brought her sword up sideways in front of her, positioning her free hand on the back of the blade and pushing forward to absorb the blow of Cat's sword.

The metal clinked and slicked as she swung her sword outwards. Cat swung her blade down, holding it diagonally towards the ground. "How is it a fair fight? Are you that professed in the art of swordplay?" She wasn't. Rather than answer, Trina shrugged; but Cat smirked back as though taking that to mean she wasn't. "This is going to end with me severing your head from your shoulders."

"We'll see about that." Her eyes drifted to the side, where she saw a pointed archway. Beyond it was a doorway with steps leading downwards. Cat followed her gaze. "Is that where they are? Down there?"

"It was padlocked and concealed by a giant mural."

"Hidden away, I'm not surprised. I'm almost curious what this place was before it was a cathedral."

"Who cares?" Cat lunged forward, slicing her sword through the air. Trina spun out of the way and swung her blade out to counter. Hearing another sizzling noise, Trina glanced over to see a second lamp cut down by Cat's sword. "Keep this up and the whole place will burn to the ground, Vega."

"I'd rather burn than lose my family." Tori was already lost, but she'd be damned if she lost her parents too. Then there was the matter of her soon to be in-laws; the McKennas were as much Jason's family as his mother and uncle were. "And you're not taking Jason's family either."

"We're on the same page then. Both of us are willing to die here tonight."

"No." She flared her nostrils and swung her sword. "I'm not dying." Cat jerked her body forward, hissing as the tip of Trina's blade sliced through her upper back. "I'm taking you out. For my sister, for my family. For Robbie and Beck, Jade…" Cat turned her glare on her, her eyes glowing from the reflection of the flames that surrounded her. "For Jason's father, his uncle and even Una."

"No. Not by a long shot." Cat thrust her blade forward, forcing Trina to dodge to the right. The blade sliced past her, but licked her in the side. The slice stung with pain, but the pain felt mild and almost like a bee sting.

"You couldn't save your sister, what makes you think you can save anyone else?" Trina hesitated, feeling a pang of guilt and anguish strike her heart. Cat moved forward, swinging her sword towards her. Trina blinked twice and shook herself, then ducked in time to avoid getting hit.

"Fuck you, Cat!" She slashed her sword out, slicing Cat's right ankle. The woman howled in pain and took step back. Blood gushed from the wound, covering her shoe. Trina doubled up with a quick uppercut, striking Cat beneath the chin and in the throat.

The assassin grabbed her neck, coughing violently and bending over, leaving her open for another strike. Trina brought down a swift karate chop onto Cat's upper back, just between the shoulders and under the neck. The strike forced the girl to collapse on the ground.

Seeing an opportunity, Trina grabbed Cat's sword away from her. "Hey!" She smirked with pride and jammed it into a nearby wall where flames would lick the handle.

"I'd like to see you try and grab that now." Cat growled in reply and started to push herself up, wincing as she put her right foot down "Looks painful for you." Cat bared her teeth and limped towards her.

Now wasn't the time to get cocky, she knew Cat could have anything up her sleeve. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she saw the girl pull out several darts from her pocket. Each had a vial within it, suggesting clearly to Trina that these could be poisoned.

"So, that your version of ninja stars?"

Cat's brow furrowed and intensified. The girl threw one dart, and Trina jumped to the right. "Don't start thinking I'm too crippled to fight. We're not done by a long shot." Cat positioned three darts between her fingers and started to toss them.

Trina leapt out of the way once more, but felt one sink into her arm. She groaned as a burning sensation entered her body. She grabbed the dart and quickly yanked it out, tearing her skin in the process. Cat smirked at her. "Don't worry Trina, the lethal dosages aren't in those. Those will just tire you out."

The explanation wasn't needed so much, as with the burn, Trina could feel her muscles beginning to tighten and her vision starting to pop and blur. "Fine." Trina backed up towards a wall and looked down as her foot pushed one of the darts on the ground. As Cat started to move and wince, Trina reached down just as the girl winced and moved the dart behind her back. "Think they could be lethal if put in the right place, Cat?"

"Anything can be lethal if put in the right vein."

"Nice to know." Without hesitation, Trina shot forward. Cat jerked her head upright and gasped out as Trina stabbed the dart into her jugular vein. "Probably, maybe, you shouldn't have mentioned that." She looked into Cat's wide, trembling eyes and let out a grunt. "Not done with you yet."

Recalling Tori's lifeless body, Trina grabbed the remaining darts from Cat's hand and proceeded to thrust them into the assassin's jugular, adding to the dosages of poison.

When finished, she dropped the darts and kicked her foot forward into Cat's chest, knocking her to the ground. The assassin moved her hand to her neck and started gasping for air.

Trina stumbled forward, feeling the effects of the single dart in her. Her vision already blurred by the smoke and fire, Trina knew she had little time to act. She grabbed Cat's gun from her and pocketed it for herself so the girl couldn't try and use it at the last minute.

Seeing a set of keys hanging from her belt, Trina grabbed them and hurried into the dungeon to let everyone out before the fire overtook the place. She didn't have time to talk as she released them, and told each one to call Rocky.

When she got to her parents, she broke into a fit of tears. "Trina!" David cried out, taking her in his arms.

"There's no time, you need to get out of here. Cat's still up there, but weakened." She wasn't trying to underestimate Cat either, there was a good chance the woman could still fight. "Mom, Dad, I…" Her voice broke and tears slid along her cheeks. "Tori…" David furrowed his brow and his hands fell slowly to his sides. Holly moved her hands over her mouth, shaking her head vigorously.

Trina balled up her fists and bowed her head. "I still have to deal with Cat. Cover your mouths with something, the cathedral's burning."

She led the hostages up, then walked into the foyer. The fire had spread, taking over the wooden pews and the walls. When she searched the area for Cat, she was astonished to find the girl gone from the position she'd been left.

"Shit." She heard a strange rattling noise to her right and looked to see Cat standing near the sword in the wall. Cat's entire body was shaking, blood was still pouring from the wound on her leg, and her right eye was swollen shut. She was sweating profusely, whether from the fire or the poison working inside her Trina was uncertain.

"It's not over," Cat growled, "It's not over." The assassin put her hand to the handle of her sword, crying out in pain. Trina raised her eyebrows up and extended her arm, holding up her palm to keep the hostages from rushing out.

She could hear them coughing and knew time was still of the essence, especially as the fire had spread so much.

Some of the wood paneling was collapsing, and beams were falling from the ceiling. "Cat, it's over. You've lost." Cat stumbled forward, her hand burning. For Trina, there was no need to fight any further-she knew the assassin was finished.

The girl fell to her knees and dropped her sword. Her unburnt hand clutched her stomach and her lips began foaming. Her eyes moved skyward and her body shook violently.

Just as Cat was about to collapse, however, a large wooden beam fell from above-coated in flames. Trina raised her hands before her face and turned her head just as it crashed on top of Cat and the flames exploded out.

Lowering her hands, Trina took a deep breath and stared at the pile of burning wood. "Goodbye Cat…" She looked back to the others, all watching her expectantly. David was holding Holly in his arms, staring out protectively as she wept.

"Come on…" She guided them through the fire, making sure everyone got out safely.

Once outside, she saw Jason standing with the guards and was finally hit by the exhaustion and grief tearing her apart from inside. He frowned and extended his arms to her. "Trina. I'm so…" She collapsed into his chest and grabbed his shirt between her fingers, weeping bitterly as his arms wrapped around her.

"I-I couldn't save her. Jason, I couldn't." She buried her face into his chest, muffling her screams. "Tori's gone. I can't-"

Bittersweet as the victory was, she was trying to find it in herself to be glad she rescued the rest. All that seemed to matter for the moment was Tori, however, and it pained her.

"Trina?" Ian's voice pulled at her, causing more tears to erupt. She raised her head and looked to the man, smiling sadly as he held his child. "Your niece." The baby wasn't crying anymore. Trina sniffled and took the baby in her arms, gazing down at the pair of wide hazel eyes watching her. "Thank you for saving her. Tori…would have given her own life to protect her daughter."

"Yeah." Trina the baby's forehead and whispered softly. "Nothing will ever happen to you, little one." She ran her thumb across the child's forehead, smiling through her tears as the baby made a small cooing sound. "I'm sorry I couldn't save Tori. I-I should have been able to protect her." She took a deep breath and looked back at the burning cathedral, shaking her head slowly.

"The assassins are gone, Cat won't hurt anyone else again." She handed her niece back to her father and raised her hand to her forehead, groaning softly as she felt on the verge of collapse.

Jason walked up behind her and hugged her, holding her stable. "Let's get you some rest." She nodded gently and let out a sigh. She'd have to get her mom to run some tests, make sure there wasn't enough poison in her system to cause a problem. She didn't think there would be, but she didn't want to chance it.

* * *

An emotional but bittersweet victory. The assassin falls, the allies win. I guess all they really need to do now is pick themselves up and walk forward. Thoughts on the fight? On the future?


	73. A Warrior's End

The Prince's Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I'm sorry, for whatever reason I didn't realize I had updated the last chapter of this until just now. That being said, I give you the tale's ending. I hope you enjoy it and find it an appropriate finish. It's not a big one, it's not a "cutesy" one, but I believe it is a perfect end. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 73 (A Warrior's End)

With his mother victorious in the race for the newfound presidency, she found herself with several daunting tasks and responsibilities; and some might even say they were more difficult than when she was just the queen.

Now that Cat and the Black Star mercenaries were no longer a threat, Pamela could rule in peace. Though Trina hung up her weapons and traded them for a life as Jason's wife in a quiet town far from the hustle and bustle of politics, she would never truly stop sleeping with an eye open. Being a protector was her job, and one of the few jobs she did remarkably well. Hell, she couldn't help if her skills also made for some kinky roleplay in the bedsheets at night.

Motherhood was her next big task, and over her children she'd keep a stronger watch on; but no one dared to try anything on the person responsible for tearing down one of the most lethal assassin families alive.

Hell, even she believed the only other person capable of taking out all the members of the Black Star would have been Cat herself.

For Trina had come to respect Cat as the years went by, learning from the woman's ways and in awe of how strong she'd become.

For Tori, a statue had been built in place in her honor, so her memory would never be forgotten. Ian raised his child to be strong and brave, just like her mother and her aunt. It was a joy to watch the young one grow, and it seemed she coped well despite the lack of having her mother physically there aside here.

In the end, peace did reign in the country as Pamela built it to stand strong. The country flourished both politically and economically, as Pamela proved to be one of the strongest presidents. Jason would eventually travel to his homeland, along with Trina, but he always felt best to stay out of politics as much as he could. His various scrapes with death at the hands of political assassins was more than enough to keep him away when he'd already wanted nothing to do with it.

Granted, Trina's uncle did get him to join the Spanish military; and eventually Jason would prove to become one of the strongest generals in recent history.

With the help of her sister, Jade raised up all the young children of the Black Star mercenaries, eventually finding them permanent homes. They grew up to live normal lives away from the influence and violence of their family members. As they grew older and learned about who their relatives had been, many of them disavowed them and opted never to speak of them again; it seemed that Jade had done a fair job steering them down the proper paths.

Trina's own children would grow up and join in similar careers as their parents, whether it be law enforcement or military. Their first born, Rachel, seemed to take after her the most and became one of the fiercest and strongest military police Officers out there.

Their second daughter, whom they named Victoria, was the only one of five children that didn't grow up into one of those career paths. She went the route of Trina's sister, looking more into seeing the world and travelling with a sense of adventure. She would always send letters and pictures from wherever her travels took her, something that Trina cherished for a good portion of the time.

One of the greatest things for her to achieve was what she wanted when she was younger, a large and thriving family. Trina and Jason lived long lives, watching as each of their children grew up and started families of their own, each with at least two or more kids. Then those children grew up and had their own families.

As the world went on and Pamela's country flourished more, their legacy would be enshrined in history books. People would move past them, move past President Pam as they did George Washington and others, but they would never truly forget them. Certainly, nobody dared to forget how close to destruction they came at the hands of the Black Star.

Then, turning to Tori's grave, it was enshrined with the statue of Virgin Mary cradling baby Jesus. She'd been placed in the same family plot as Trina's family, per request. Her death never truly left her sister's mind, for years Trina wondered if she could have saved Tori; but she didn't let it haunt her. Tori would never have wanted that. No, Trina did what Tori would have asked her to, to protect her baby and Ian. Nothing more, nothing less.

While it did take some time for her to understand and accept this, she knew Tori was out there somewhere looking down with pride at them.

The air around Tori's grave was crisp, the letters on the headstone had grown faded and weathered with time; but her grave was still well-kept. Flowers adorned it. It stood in front of her parents', and alongside her husband's and daughter's. Next to theirs was a plaque type grave for two people, and a statue of a warrior. One grave was fresh while the other remained empty.

The sky was a clear blue that day, no clouds remained on the horizon. Birds sang as they always did, the grass flowed with the wind just as time continued to beat on. Amid the mass of family graves, seated on a marble stone bench in front of Tori's grave was an old woman in a purple robe.

She had wrinkles adorning her soft face, and ancient eyes that spoke of otherworldly experience. Her hands trembled on her knees as she looked over the grave and glanced slowly at the fresh grave nearby.

"I never thought I'd live this long," spoke the old woman, "I don't think I ever wanted to." She was one hundred and eight years on this day. Her children had long since passed, all but the youngest child whom was now in his late seventies. Most of her descendants grew up and moved on to other areas of life.

The woman had seen several generations pass by her, all the way to the third great grandchildren. She had a look of longing as she studied the fresh grave, that of her husband, who passed away only a month prior.

She kept to herself most days, having kept her strong sense of pride and independence even through her older years. She remained healthy, and never let her grandchildren talk about putting her into a home, though now that her husband was gone, they were talking more about it.

Everyone she had left to protect was gone, the only one left was herself. For her children and grandchildren were able to look after their young. When her husband passed, she was no longer needed.

"You'd be proud, Tori." Her voice trembled as she folded her hands in her lap. "The age of heroes has long since passed us by, our children have grown and our families have grown. Time moves on a little slower now, the world no longer needs us."

She took a breath of air. "I've never stopped missing you, Victoria. Never have I stopped thinking about you. I pray, whenever our story is told that whomever tells our tale remembers you."

She was ready to join her sister and her husband in the sky above, to forever watch over her family from the stars. "We've lived our lives, served our time and fulfilled our purpose."

With a heavy sigh, her hands grew firm over her knees and her head slowly bowed. Her body was tired, all the energy left in her was gone. This once fierce warrior needn't stand anymore.

"There's no one left. Your daughter and lover have joined you long ago. Mom and Dad have joined you up there somewhere, and now my prince has gone from this world. All that remains of our time are our footprints left in the sand…it seems so near, though so long ago…"

She closed her eyes, recalling the vibrant fight with Cat, and remembering every act of war against the Black Star family. It seemed to draw on forever before they were defeated, but now, that period of time seemed to be so short as though passing by like the scenery outside of a moving vehicle.

"It seems so inconsequential now, all of it. I remember some of the greatest generals of all time, Tori. Alexander the Great, Napoleon, Saladin, hell even Genghis Khan or General Patton." A smile cracked on her face. "Dare I suggest, even Catherine Valentine? These are all but names enshrined in history, ask someone today what these people are famous for and they would not be able to tell you. A historian might, someone whose studied these people could, but that remains it. What is left of their legacy?"

Her shoulders rose and sank. "It matters not, because they died as they lived, powerful. They accomplished their task, they completed their duty or fought to their final breath. Some built cities, some were accomplished at war, they didn't need monuments or memorials that would make put their name on every tongue throughout time…They did what they had to do in order to survive, and they could reach the end of their life with pride, with glory, and with honor. They all left a large carbon footprint, but at the end of their lives, their actions mattered little to them as the pride in their own duties."

"For me, I am ready to join you, my daughter, my husband and everyone that has gone before. I am fulfilled, I am proud and I am accomplished. Others may see the life I've lived, the actions I've taken as a small part of history…which is what it is, and that is perfectly fine with me."

Her muscles started to relax, and she started to lean forward. Her eyes closed tight and she could see Jason standing before her with Tori and their families, each with open arms.

With a smile, Trina willed herself to let go, her spirit seeming to slip away with the rush of the wind which kissed her.

"My duty is complete…"

* * *

There is beauty in simplicity. I hope you've enjoyed this, and thank you for all those who have read and commented on this tale.


End file.
